Crestomatía
by MagiAllie
Summary: Los omegas rigen el mundo, los alfas son sus esclavos. Cada seis meses la reina Omega elige a un Alfa con el que procrear, que lastima que el futuro rey Omega Eren Jäger se haya enamorado del ultimo pretendiente que su madre eligió antes de dejarle el trono, ahora Levi será la pareja de la reina a menos que Eren logre impedirlo. [riren][yaoi][omegaverse]
1. Prologo

Bienvenidos de nuevo a uno de mis fics, o si es la primera vez que me lees pues ¡hola! Mucho muchísimo gusto, soy Magi encanta de tutearme con ustedes, aquí tenemos la primera entrega ya que ayer subí la exclusiva a otro fic y me fue recomendado separarlo de inmediato, lo separo y lo presento ante ustedes. Mi primer fic de Omegaverse ¡yupi!

ATENCION: este primer capítulo es un ''lo que sabemos'' ya que antes de empezar me gusta que todos nos situemos en el fic para no estar dando extensas explicaciones entre diálogos o cosas parecidas, y además este es un momento esencial para hacer el pacto de credibilidad

¿No saben lo que es un pacto de credibilidad? Se los explico ya mismo, según mi maestro de iniciación a la investigación cuando uno lee un libro, hace un pacto donde especifica bien que todo lo que está escrito lo va a creer sin necesidad de cuestionárselo tantas veces.

Eso es un pacto, creerse la ficción. No cuestionarse, bien alguien puede hacer el pacto o no hacerlo y ambas tienen repercusiones diferentes.

En caso de que hagan el pacto conmigo, yo estaré encantada sin embargo debo recordar a todos que esto es un Omegaverse que solo funciona si eres muy abierto de mente y te apetece creer en la ficcionalidad. En fin ya aclarado este punto les presento el prólogo.

PROLOGO:

 **CRESTOMATÍA**

Hace mucho tiempo las tres razas de humanos convivían en el mundo armoniosamente, alfas, betas y omegas, a pesar de que los Alfas siempre luchaban con los omegas para subir su posición y convertirse en los líderes del mundo y mantener a los Omegas en el nivel más bajo, nunca lo lograron.

Después de años se desato la gran guerra ''Armisticio primero'' fue una guerra feroz que duro más de cinco años, los Alfas ganaban a cada momento y dejaban al resto de la población por debajo de ellos, sin embargo un día una famosa científica descubrió la solución a los problemas, una potente inyección que lograba que los alfas fueran monopolizados y sumisos ante los Omegas.

Dentro de la inyección se encontraban genes de omega que los hacia totalmente dominables. Aunque al principio fue difícil darles a los Alfas la inyección, el proyecto triunfo y los Omegas ganaron el Armisticio primero. Cuando ganaron los efectos de la inyección fueron increíbles e inmediatos. Los omegas pasaron a ser el eslabón más fuerte de la cadena y esclavizaron a los Alfas.

Ahora los Omegas controlan el mundo y no solo eso, también construyeron un imperio rígido en normas, todos los Alfas forman parte de la ''fourmilière'' es un lugar parecido a un hormiguero que está construido debajo del palacio real y se extiende metros y metros hacia abajo, todos es oscuro y lleno de tierra.

El país de Gaia, como antes se le conocía al planeta Tierra, es donde los Omegas conforman la Elite y viven en el palacio o los al rededores, los betas se mantienen impasibles y conforman el 80% de la población, siendo los Alfas la única raza esclavizada viviendo en el Fourmilliere. A pesar de que estos presentan capacidades físicas increíbles, al nacer se les aplica su primera vacuna de sometimiento el efecto dura años los mantiene tranquilos y alejados de sus instintos, al volverse adultos tienen que volver a darles una inyección que gradualmente va desapareciendo.

La reina Carla Jäger, fue nombrada reina al ser la primera Omega en darle una inyección a su esposo Alfa que tiempo después murió, ella reina sobre todo Gaia y cada seis meses, periodo en el que una Omega adulta obtiene el celo convoca un proceso de ''Crestomatía'' que es una selección donde seis Alfas son traídos del fourmilliere y la reina elije a uno para procrear con él. Así ella crea un gran ejército de hijos y súbditos a la vez que amplía la descendencia de Omegas que pasan a formar parte de la Elite… y también de Alfas que son enviados al fourmilliere.

Aunque no todos los Omegas son hijos de la reina, los demás Omegas de la Elite también escogen a sus alfas cada determinado tiempo para procrear y así evitar la extinción de las razas, cuando un Alfa ya ha procreado con un Omega es marcado para también evitar la procreación con los propios hijos.

Actualmente la reina Carla tiene 40 hijos de los cuales solo nacieron 7 alfas que fueron enviados abajo rápidamente, y 13 betas, los otros 20 omegas pasaron a formar parte de la sucesión real. Estos 40 hijos nacieron en 20 años, ya que la gestación de los Omegas únicamente dura seis meses y de nuevo obtienen el celo.

La reina está en sus últimos dos años de periodos fértiles, lo que significa que su hijo mayor tomara el trono, y durante estos dos años ella solo podrá procrear cuatro hijos más. Como parte de tan dichoso acontecimiento la reina Carla ha elegido escoger un Alfa que sea el padre de estos cuatro, _solo uno,_ como muestra de paz ante los Alfas y muestra de su bondad.

Dicho alfa tendrá que ser el mejor de todos los alfas y participara en un proceso de Crestomatía intenso para ser elegido, después de que la reina haya tenido a sus últimos cuatro hijos pasara el reino a su primer hijo que fue un hombre Omega…

Su nombre es Eren Jäger, tiene solo 15 años y controla sus celos desde los trece con inhibidores, está a punto de heredar el trono a penas su madre logre retirarse.

Sería una total tragedia que el único Alfa que Eren ha amado resulte ser también aquel que su madre a elegido para ser su pareja durante dos años.

* * *

 **N/A: ACLARACIONES**

Aquí lo tienen su embarrada de mi primer Omegaverse, como les dije quería hacer lago ´´novedoso'' estaba un poco cansada de lo mismo los Alfas dominantes y los Omegas en el eslabón bajo así que se me ocurrió… pensando un poco en las colmenas de abejas y los hormigueros, la idea de una reina que se dedique a procrear y todo eso maso menos una abeja reina, y ya de ahí surgió la idea.

Realmente al principio pensaba que Christa fuera la reina, sin embargo no me la imaginaba teniendo hijos como loca en cambio si imaginaba a Carla como una Omega revolucionaria que amaba locamente a sus hijos omegas y despreciara a todos los alfas. Aun así siento raro ponerla como reina.

Me parece algo poco cliché y desde una vez les aviso que si tendrá drama pero no esperen final triste ni nada, no me gustan los finales tristes –llora-

Otras aclaraciones que debo dar es que no me gusta la idea de que los omegas hombres tengan una mega enorme panza, me gustan pancitas pequeñitas y tampoco que tengan bubis. Ja

No me gusta en el riren (ni ereri, ni ningún otro otp yaoi creo) tengan niñas, no se no es nada contra el sexo femenino, obviamente solo no sé, se me hacen mil veces más bonitos los bebes niños, sobre todo sabiendo que serían mini levis o mini erens owww

Otra cosa que detesto en verdad es que de repente Eren y Levi tengan a Isabel o a Farlan o a Erwin de bebes, es como ¿khe? No sé, no me gusta, prefiero millones de veces que tengan un bebe propio que a otros personajes, he leído omegaverses muy buenos que siento feo cuando tienen un bebe que es otro personaje

Tampoco me gustan los nombre como ´´Joaquín Martin'' Ósea no sé, como que soy quisquillosa para los nombres de los futuros bebes así que cuando llegue el momento del bebe, preguntare por nombres que quieran y así, hasta que encuentre uno que de verdad diga ''maldición si ellos tuvieran un hijo realmente se llamaría así''

Bueno si tienen dudas mándenme mensaje las contestare con entusiasmo sin duda, gracias por leer esta pequeña embarrada del fic, a su tiempo lo pondré por aparte ya que quería que le echaran un ojo y me dijeran que les parecía.

Muchas gracias por todo, nos leemos.


	2. En el que Eren hace disfiguros

_**CRESTOMATIA**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **En donde Eren hace desfiguros.**_

 _-_ Eren por el amor de Dios ¿dime que tomaste tus inhibidores? – Pregunto Hanji tomándole de las manos mientras el joven se acomodaba la tiara de diamantes- Habrá bastantes Alfas eh….

Eren se soltó de las manos de la científica ahora encargada del suministro de la inyección, y siguió acomodándose su pintoresco traje de príncipe.

-Estaré bien Hanji, mi último celo fue hace tres meses y además… faltarían tres meses para el siguiente

Hanji se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Eren sí que eres un tonto, futuro rey. ¿Te estas basando en los celos de tu madre para tomarte tus inhibidores? Ella es una mujer adulta! Sus celos son cada seis meses… en cambio tú, podrías tener celos cada 5 días.

-¿¡Queee!? Embarazarme cada cinco días… eso es imposible

-No tendrías celo si estuvieras embarazados grandísimo tonto. Da igual eso ahora, debes ir a tomarte los inhibidores ahora mismo – Hanji lo tomo de las hombreras doradas y destellantes le dio la vuelta pero Eren se detuvo con los talones

-Por dios Hanji estaré bien, ya es tarde para eso además… ¿Cómo si nunca hubiera estado en una Crestomatía?- eren volvió a alisarse el traje la casaca azul y el pantalón blanco, y tomo a Hanji del brazo.

-Eres un príncipe muy cabezota.

Hanji se acomodó los risos cafés y los lentes y con sus largucho vestido y tomada del brazo de Eren se dispuso a entrar a la gran sala Ámbar, donde la reina comenzaría con la Crestomatía número 41, y la última.

El salón estaba finamente adornado con paneles de ámbar extraídos del suelo jurásico de hace millones de años, en definitiva era la habitación más majestuosa de todo el castillo solo por estar bañada en minerales exóticos que valían fortunas, placer que tenía la reina en hacer sus reuniones aquí donde todos pudieran sentir el espíritu de ''colmena'' que en Gaia siempre era presente.

Tan pronto como Eren entro con Hanji la reina lo intercepto, jalándole del codo como Hanji lo había tomado anteriormente, atrayéndolo hasta ella y dándole un abrazo bien fuerte de amor incondicional. La reina se paseaba majestuosa por el palacio con su vestido color morado largucho y con volumen, abierto en la espalda y su cabello hermosamente atado. Nadie creería que tenía 40 hijos ¡40! A Eren le parecía exagerada la cantidad inmensa de hijos que su madre había tenido.

Sin embargo sus hermanos casi no formaban parte de su vida no como el, él era ''EL'' hijo su primer omega y su primogénito, que feliz fue su madre cuando supo que su primer hijo era un omega, aunque eren había tenido una hermana.

Esa hermana ahora estaba en el fourmilliere, muy por debajo de ellos ahora mismo. Su otra mitad, Mikasa una joven dulce y hermosa que nadie esperara fuera la alfa entre ellos dos, sin embargo lo era. Era una alfa y se había tenido que ir.

-¡Si que hay gente! – la reina tenía un tono cantor que atrajo a Eren a mirar a la muchedumbre – No pensé que fuera a venir tanta gente…

-Madre como no va a venir tanta gente si tú te has encargado de invitarlos a todos- sonrió Eren con dulzura para su madre

-Oh tonterías, han venido porque quieren ver a los Alfas – le dirijo una sonrisa coqueta a Eren, este suspiro entre frustrado y amargado – además, de que seguro ya están muy contentos de que te vayas a quedar en el trono.

Semejante afirmación hacía temblar a Eren, el si quería tener hijos, vaya que quería. Pero no podía tener 40… era un numero excesivamente grande, él quería tener sus primeros hijos criarlos estar ahí para ellos, en fin quería una vida muy distinta a la que su madre llevaba con sus famosas ''crestomatías''

-¿Qué tal me queda el vestido hijo? – la reina se pavoneo frente a su hijo mientras subía las escalerillas que llevaban a su trono

-Nadie creería que tienes 40 hijos, mama.

La reina se rio alto

-Claro que los tengo, y podría tener mas si me lo permitieran. Somos Omegas nuestros cuerpos están preparados para eso… pero ya habrá tiempo de explicarte todo eso cuando subas al trono.

Eren asintió y tomo asiento en una de las grandes sillas que había a lado de la reina, su trono. Aunque era mas pequeño que el de ella era igual de imponente su hermana Sasha se sentó en la otra silla a la izquierda de su madre. Era la tercera después de él y Mikasa, Sasha apenas iba a cumplir 15 años y era una chica hermosa y tragona, había heredado el cabello castaño pero los ojos de quien sabe quién.

Y Eren no quería saber.

-Mira hijo allá esta Armin y Christa ¡ve con ellos! – su madre le dio un apretón de manos cariñoso y Eren se levantó entusiasmado para llegar a sus amigos Omegas.

El camino fue dificultoso entre tantos vestidos y laca para el pelo, el salón estaba repleto de gente ya hacia tanto calor que pareciese que de un momento a otro el ámbar iba a derretirse y los dejaría ahí cristalizados eternamente. Aun así eren logro llegar ante los jóvenes rubios que parecían hermanos gemelos, y no tenían ninguna relación sanguínea, o eso querían creer.

-Chicos – saludo Eren

-¡Eren! – saludaron al unísono y si alguno no sabía que solo eran amigos, definitivamente creería que son gemelos, y que nacieron pegados.

-¿ya va a comenzar? – murmuro Christa con sus mejillas sonrosadas a Eren, era una joven hermosa y el vestido rosa le favorecía muchísimo. Se veía como toda una princesa cuando en realidad solo era una duquesa – no estoy emocionada ni nada, después de todo solo son para tu madre… pero imagínate encontrar un Alfa y que…

-Christa – silencio Armin – ya basta con esos cuentos de amor… el amor es una fantasía

-El amor existe – replico Eren – solo que no existe para nosotros.

Armin bufo.

-El amor es para los betas Christa – Christa pareció decepcionada pero se cruzó de brazos con resignación, no estaba segura de si aceptaba esa idea.

Eren le sonrió a Armin, este bebía vino blanco de una copa delicada de cristal, era un Omega bellísimo, bajo y delgado de hermoso pelo rubio y ojos como cristales además de ser un genio y alguien increíblemente pacifico, así con ese traje blanco y la casaca roja parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

-¡Eren! – Grito Hanji abriéndose paso entre los vestidos y los trajes lujosos - ¡date prisa ya va a comenzar!

Eren le dio una palmada en el hombro a Armin y le sonrió con amabilidad a Christa, pues se tenía que dar la vuelta y dejarlos solos en la explanada del salón ambar, Hanji le tomo de la muñeca y lo arrastro hasta el trono donde su madre y Sasha ya lo esperaban atentas y a punto de hablar, estaba por comenzar el discurso.

Basto con que la reina carraspeara bajito para que todos dejaran de murmurar y comenzaran a mirarla con atención.

-Bienvenidos a la Crestomatía número 41 y la ultima de mi reinado. Dentro de dos años mi hijo Eren pasara a ser el rey y el nuevo periodo de Crestomatía comenzara, mientras tanto todos sabemos que he decidido conservar a una pareja por dos años, como el futuro padre de mis cuatro hijos. –Todos comenzaron a murmurar – lo hago como muestra de aprecio por los Alfas sometidos, para que noten que después de todo aún hay luz y esperanza.

Todos se rieron con el doble sentido moral de las palabras de la reina y ella también medio se rio ni siquiera creyéndose lo que decía.

-Ahora sin mas, estarán presentes en la crestomatía. Por favor dejen entrar a los Alfas – ordeno y se acerco mas a la explanada, Sasha y Eren se acercaron a ella quedando solo un paso por detrás. Mientras la puerta del salón se abría y dejaba pasar a dos guardias grandes vestidos de gala que traían a una fila de alfas, una fila donde solo había tres personas, en vez de seis.

Eren se sorprendió muchísimo, la reina frunció el ceño extrañada pero no dijo nada.

Como siempre los alfas venían atados con cadenas de los tobillos y de las muñecas y estas cadenas también formaban una línea que los obligaba a caminar a todos al mismo tiempo, después de eso Eren noto la ropa, usualmente cuando los Alfas llegaban traían la ropa que usaban abajo pero no tenían por ningún motivo que traer tapada la cabeza. Supo que la reina lo había pedido asi para agregarle tensión al asunto.

-MI reina – explico el guardia – aquí están los alfas

Los alfas quedaron parados frente a la reina y se pusieron de rodillas con sus trajes grises y cafés sucios y sus cabezas cubiertas por un extraño velo del mismo color. La reina asintió y se acerco a ellos con las manos entrelazadas. Eren y Sasha la siguieron.

Eren no quería aceptarlo, pero de pronto comenzó a sentirse mal. Se le subió la temperatura o eso creía porque estaba sudando demasiado, cuando se acercaron al primer alfa hincado Eren se sintió increíblemente sudoroso y lleno de temblor. Eso era efecto del olor de los Alfas estaba seguro de eso, pero torpemente pensó que podría controlarlo y seguir con la crestomatía.

La reina aparto el velo del primer candidato, lo tiro al suelo y lo miro bien de la cara, era blanco de rostro anguloso cabello rubio largo cayéndole sin control por todo el rostro y ojos verdes, labios carnosos como manzanas y pecas.

Era simplemente hermoso para ser un Alfa. Eren tembló bien fuerte y se sostuvo de Sasha que lo noto de inmediato y puso cara preocupada, definitivamente Eren estaba a punto de entrar en celo. Y no podían hacer nada para sacarlo de ahí

-aguanta un poco – le susurro Sasha tomándole la mano. Eren asintió a punto de desmayarse, pues sentía el aroma cada vez mas intenso acercándose a el.

Su madre los ignoraba mientras caminaba al siguiente Alfa y apartaba el velo de su cara la multitud murmuro un ''oh'' cuando vieron el increíble cabello rojo como el fuego, era alguien singular ya que no había casi pelirrojos en el reino, la reina se sorprendió también.

El joven también era bellísimo, tenía ojos grises y el rostro fino y alargado. Su cabello rojo parecía fuego y su mirada era traviesa, a la reina e gusto.

Eren dio un paso más y casi cae desmayado, todos los invitados lo notaron y exclamaron fuertemente antes de que Sasha pudiera tomarlo para que no se cayera al piso, Eren jadeaba lo mas bajo que podía, la gente comenzaba a notarlo. Todos menos la reina que estaba concentrada en su próximo candidato y ultimo.

Eren lo sentía, dulce y fuerte, penetrante el olor de los alfas entrando por sus orificios nasales siendo exhalado con fuerza como fuego que quemaba sus pulmones, sudaba y se mojaba a cada segundo tenia que salir de ahí antes de que consiguiera una erección tremenda y todos lo notaran. Sasha lo veía preocupada sin fijarse ya en los rostros de los Alfas que parecían tranquilos ante el olor de los omegas, estaban tranquilos por el efecto de la inyección.

La reina destapo el rostro del ultimo, pero este no estaba tan tranquilo como los otros dos, a diferencia de los que lucían como sedados el se veía bastante despierto mirando para todos lados como buscando algo, las muñecas se le retorcían en los grilletes y el cabello negro se le balanceaba a todos lados cuando giraba el rostro.

Era un joven, pensó la reina, bastante bello. Parecía dibujado a carboncillo tenia el pelo negro como el carbón y la cara finamente delineada. Nariz respingada y ojos afilados del color del petróleo, azul petróleo. Los labios rosas apenas llenos de color ya que parecía demasiado inquieto.

Esta oliendo. Pensó la reina, y fue ahí cuando lo supo. Este debía ser su Alfa. A diferencia de los otros dos era casi indomable, ni siquiera la inyección había logrado suprimir sus instintos de alfa. Definitivamente era el mejor alfa con el que se había cruzado, ahora lo veía a el inquieto y como queriendo encontrara el olor mas delicioso de la sala.

Era lo que se dice ''todo un alfa''

Eren cayo de rodillas ya sin poder soportarlo, aun asi la reina no se percató, todos se dieron cuenta de que algo le pasaba al príncipe y se asustaron, pues nunca habían presenciado un celo dentro de una Crestomatía. La reina estaba demasiado atenta en su nuevo Alfa que tampoco le prestaba mucha atención.

Le miraba a el, lo miraba, lo olia lo sentía. Sentía la presencia de alguien o algo que lo atraía inmensamente tanto que pudo dejar de lado los efectos del sedante, estaba excitándose como nunca en su vida, pues para el también era la primera vez que olía un Omega en celo, estaba oliendo a su omega, aunque el no lo supiera.

Eren le miro, sus miradas fueron tan intensas que parecían llevar con ellas el cuerpo mismo, la sangre y las entrañas estaban mirándose y comiéndose la boca con miradas. Relamiéndose los labios. Intensas miradas provocaciones.

-Tengo que salir de aquí…- gimió Eren sujetándose el vientre

Sasha lo ayudo a levantarse como pudo y lo miro una vez mas antes de salir corriendo, todos miraban el espectáculo con atención intensa y una mano en la boca como si jamas hubieran visto semejante drama tele novelesco, el alfa se retorcio mirándolo y viéndolo partir intento levantarse e ir tras el pero las cadenas no se lo permitieron. La reina lo tomo de las mejillas

-¿a que estas excitado verdad? Tantos omegas juntos deben volverte loco… - el quiso gritar que se equivocaba y que no era el olor de todos, si no de uno.

De uno solo que salía corriendo del gran salón.

La reina lo solto y se giro a ver a sus invitados que aun estaban extrañados por el comportamiento del futuro rey. Ella se mantuvo impasible sin haber sido testigo del celo que se había desencadenado en su hijo y carraspeo para que todos la miraran

-He elegido al futuro Alfa que me preñara – todos aguardaron impacientes a que la reina terminara de hablar para poder comenzar con sus chismorreos

-Madre… Eren – dijo Sasha intentando tocar a su madre

-Ahora no Sasha – murmuro la reina – El elegido es este Alfa.

Y señalo al joven de pelo negro y cara blanca y afilada, ojos azul petróleo que aún estaba demasiado confundido por el aroma de aquel omega, tanto que cuando todos aplaudieron el se quedo extrañado viendo a sus compañeros alfas que lo veian con preocupación. Este se dio cuenta apenas que el había resultado el elegido.

El seria el futuro padre de los últimos hijos de la reina, y su acompañante por los próximos dos años, el lo seria. El lo seria tal y como lo habían planeado el y sus compañeros alfas. Lo que no habían planeado era que el proceso de selección natural alfa/omega lo llevara hasta su hijo…

Ese omega con un celo prematuro que había sido ocasionado por su aroma de Alfa, todo porque no había tomado sus inhibidores, ellos estaban destinados a ser pareja aunque no lo supieran, y la reina tontamente había pensado que sus instintos se habían desatado por ella y por los demás omega cuando en realidad solo había sido por ese Omega.

Solo por el, ahora el tenia ganas de márcalo. De hacerlo suyo, de olerlo mas.

Pero el otro ya se encontraba corriendo muy lejos de ahí hasta su habitación, con manos temblorosas buscando inhibidores.

Inhibidores que no encontró.

-Ahora podemos dar por concluido el proceso de Crestomatía de este año – todos comenzaron a murmurar, los demás alfas fueron sacados de la habitación Ambar y el se quedo ahí mirando a la reina con cierto odio y rencor

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Mi futuro marcador… - si claro, marcarla cuando había sido marcada tantas veces. El no quería marcarla a ella.

-Levi Rivaille –

La reina lo hizo levantarse y dio indicaciones para que lo sacaran de ahí y lo pusieran presentable, tenia exactamente dos días antes de que pudiera y tuviera que hacer _eso_ con la reina omega, tenia que actuar rápido. Y tenia que encontrar de nuevo a ese Omega.

0-0-0-0

-¿alteza? – Eren se sobresaltó, no por el hecho de que estaba teniendo extrañas sensaciones sobre cuerpo, sensaciones que nunca había tenido. Es que nunca había tenido un celo, sabia que celaba desde los trece pero nunca había tenido un celo.

Era su primera vez.

De algún modo sabia que había estado usando los inhibidores de forma incorrecta durante dos años y que haber olido a esos alfas había por fin detonado su primer celo, pero no sabia porque era tan jodidamente intenso. Y eso también podía deberse a su ausencia de celo por dos años

¡Estaba volviéndose loco!

-¿alteza esta bien? –a Mosa estaba atenta a tocar la puerta, Eren se había quitado toda la ropa salvo por la ropa interior estaba bajo las sabanas frotándose indecorosamente contra ellas

-e-estoy bien… - gimió

-¿seguro? Es que se fue así tan de repente de la Crestomatía, nos hemos preocupad- ¿mi madre ya se habrá dado cuenta?

Pero el celo era tan intenso que solo pudo proferir un débil ''ujum estoy bien'' hasta que la Mosa dejo de interrumpirle y el pudo seguir disfrutando del doloroso placer de su primer celo, sin duda era una sensación desconcertante el aumento en la presión cardiaca y la contracción de los músculos de su abdomen y su pequeño agujero secretando lubricante natural y contrayéndose buscando algo para ser penetrado. Las fibras musculares de su cuerpo ansiaban el toque de alguien, se contraían al unísono y circulaban alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

Como una corriente eléctrica y de combustión, estaba sudando.

No había encontrado inhibidores, era demasiado tarde.

Pero tenia que reponerse controlarse. Esos no eran sus alfas ¡no lo eran! Eran de su madre, se puso una camisa blanca y se acostó en la cama como queriendo dormirse, pero las palpitaciones aceleradas de su corazón, la sensación de ansiedad y el cuerpo tembloroso, la dificultad para respirar asi como los mareos por el fuerte aroma y un agudo dolor en su miembro eran difíciles de llevar

Por no hablar de la sensación de ahogo, debilidad y desfallecimiento.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta

-¡Eren! – grito Sasha -¿puedo pasar?

Eren gimió un lastimoso ''si'' su hermana menor no tardo en entrar, se había quitado el vestido de gala ya, ahora usaba un sencillo suéter de color azul cielo y una falda larga, algo mas cómodo y causal, sin embargo tenia la cara preocupada y salió corriendo hasta la cama de Eren.

-¿estas bien? – Eren se incorporo en su cama y la miro con ojos suplicantes. Sasha no supo que decir, ella no había experimentado ninguno de esos síntomas nunca tampoco.

Como omegas responsables utilizaban sus tratamiento todo el tiempo, era culpa de los Alfas que habían llegado al palacio sin duda alguna, pero Sasha había llamado a Hanji antes de venir y la científica llego segundos después

-¡Oh dios Eren! ¿Por qué no te obligue a tomar los inhibidores?

Eren estaba experimentando un celo reprimido fuertísimo, y se encontraba en pésimo estado pero no iba a desfallecer en frente de las dos mujeres que lo veían con ojos preocupados, intentaba mantenerse recto y con la mente en blanco, al parecer la sensación de excitación estaba disminuyendo, pero había algo que no se iba.

-Estoy bien – intento decir – necesito unos inhibidores Hanji yo… no tengo

-No puedo dártelos, no cuando ya ha comenzado tu celo son peligrosos. – Hanji caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación Sasha se retorcía los dedos mirando a su hermano con peligro en los ojos - ¡esto no esta nada bien Eren!

-¿Hanji? – pregunto Sasha preocupada al ver que la científica no se calmaba - ¿Qué es lo que le paso a Eren?

-Eren, toda tu vida has tomado inhibidores. El hecho de que asi de la nada tengas un celo tan brutalmente extremo solo significa una cosa

-No esta tan mal – dijo temblorosamente Eren pero se contradijo cuando un calor que venia de su espina dorsal parecía susurrar ''Penétrame'' al moverse

-estas en pésimo estado, no debió darte tan fuerte ni aunque lo hubieras estado reprimiendo, todos lo vimos tal vez solo tu madre no pero, lo vimos cuando los oliste! Te desfalleciste Eren! – eren se encogió en su lugar, era cierto, al principio pensó que podría controlarse pero al final había caído de rodillas en el piso.

Y seguro ahora el cotilleo era inmenso.

-Estoy pensando que… que has encontrado – Hanji intentaba escupir las palabras – has encontrado tu pareja destinada, tu alfa

Eren no pudo evitar caerse a carcajadas, alguien que había nacido en la mas alta alcurnia omega no podía simplemente creerse ese estúpido mito sobre la pareja destinada y el instinto mas fuerte que nada, simplemente no porque la corriente que su país vivía ahora mismo decía que todos eran libres de escoger a sus alfas y que ningún alfa… ningún alfa podría proclamar algo como suyo.

No alguien con su educación no caería en cuentos baratos

-No te rias Eren, esto es enserio! –

-Lo siento Hanji es que eso solo son cuentos de omegas, eso es de antes. Ya hemos avanzado mucho y…

Sasha le dirijo una mirada silenciadora a Eren una mirada de tu no estas en posición de decir que no existe esa teoría solo mírate, asi que Eren se quedo helado oyendo a Hanji parlotear sin parar.

-Eren esto esta muy mal, te das cuenta de que si uno de esos alfas era tu pareja ideal y tu madre procrea con el… ¿te das cuenta lo que puede pasar?

-Me… puedo… ¿morir? – dijo Eren alzando una ceja, Hanji se golpeo la frente con la palma pero para sorpresa de Eren asintió

-Eso es imposible

-No lo es, tu madre tenia un alfa ¿recuerdas? Tu madre tenia a su pareja ideal, tenia a tu padre – Eren trago saliva ante la mención de su padre – pero el murió quien lo mato, los alfas! ¿Por qué tu madre no esta muerta ahora mismo? Pues porque su odio fue mas grande que su dolor! Ella suplanto su amor por el odio…

-¿entonces yo? …

-si casualmente el alfa que ella eligió es tu pareja ideal pues créeme que la vas a pasar mal.

Eren se quedó pensando en los rostros de los jóvenes que habían estado en la crestomatía, en sus olores y en como había partido de ahí sin saber quien era el nuevo Alfa que su madre había elegido, asi que se quedo muy confundido ¿seria uno de ellos?

-¿Cómo podemos saberlo?

-Ahora que tu celo no es retrasable, solo hay una forma de hacerlo – explicó Hanji – tienes que volver a ver al Alfa que tu madre eligió, si el celo se desenfrena… bueno ya tenemos la respuesta. Pero si no, puedes seguir con tu vida normal

Sasha apretó la mano de su hermano seis meses mayor y sopesaron las posibilidades, era arriesgado, además si resultaba que si… bueno ya habría tiempo para pensar en esa parte del plan, pues no podían permitir que eso pasara. Aun Eren se mostraba un poro reacio a creer sobre esos cuentos que muchas veces antes le habían negado, pero saber que su madre había tenido su pareja a fin.

El no quería remplazar el dolor por el odio como ella.

Tenia que volver a ver a ese Alfa que su madre habría elegido, solo así podría saberlo.

0-0-0-0

-Esta es la habitación que su majestad ha preparado para usted

-esto es demasiado no puedo quedarme aquí – interfirió Levi antes de que el moso cerrara la puerta, este le vio con desprecio y cerro la puerta en sus narices, y era verdad aunque Levi no era humilde ni mucho menos esta habitación era demasiado lujosa incluso para el.

Toda forrada de alfombras y muebles de madera y oro. Cálida y preciosamente decorada. Era demasiado.

O quizá solo aun se sentía rodeado por la extraña sensación de inferioridad que tenia en Fourmilliere. Bueno aun asi o como fuera Levi sabia y tenia muy en cuenta que la pobreza no estaba peleada con la limpieza, porque el era pobre no era dueño de nada ni siquiera de su propia vida y era la maldita persona mas limpia en todo el mundo, el se atribuía el titulo.

Entro al baño, se quito toda la ropa mugrosa que había usado por años y que seguramente desapareciera de su vida al menos por dos años mas. Y se metio al baño, quedo sorprendido por la realeza y magnificencia que una vil tina de baño podía tener toda blanca y con patas de león. Asi se metio en ella llenándola de agua caliente

''es agua caliente'' se repetía a si mismo, es que el jamas había sentido el agua caliente ni una vez en su vida, solo en la comida o en cosas parecidas pero bañarse con agua caliente era un mito para el, algo que definitivamente tenia que disfrutar ahora mismo, y que podría disfrutar para siempre si lograba cumplir su plan.

Solo tenia dos días antes de que la reina comenzara con el y tenia para ese entonces que haber cumplido al menos con la primer parte del trato, aquella que venia con la amenaza de ''debes convertirte en el siguiente pretendiente de la reina, es nuestra ultima oportunidad'' eso había dicho Mikasa.

El sabia que después estaría en el trono alguien mas que asi había muchas oportunidades mas, pero Mikasa se negaba profundamente decía que la reina era con quien debían de hacerlo, pues aquel que tomara el trono después no debía ser lastimado.

Era su santo grial de Mikasa, su hermano mellizo.

Eren Jäger el futuro rey.

Y hoy Levi lo había visto por primera vez, le había conocido. Esperaba que se pareciera a Mikasa o a el, pues ellos dos compartían ciertos rasgos, sin embargo Eren no se parecía en nada a su melliza, tenia el precioso pelo café claro y los ojos verde esmeralda. Una pose perfecta y unas mejillas sonrojadas… Levi lo había olido, lo había olido tan profundamente como si hubiera podido aspirar su alma con las fosas nasales.

Eren Jäger también formaba parte del plan. Del plan a futuro, pero Levi no pensó que le fuera a gustar tanto su aroma.

Ahora mismo no podía pensar en eso, no podía seguir pensando en eso. Tenia que concentrarse en dos cosas importantes…

1° encontrar el pasillo que Erwin le había indicado, lograr abrirlo para que los Alfas pudieran pasar.

2° asesinar a la reina el dia en que se juntaran.

Lo demás ye vendría con el tiempo. La fase de Eren y la dominación de los Alfas, todo a su tiempo, ajora podía tomar el baño y comenzar a buscar una forma de asesinar a la reina. Tenia que encontrarla y encontrar esa puerta, porque de esas dos simples acciones dependía la existencia de los alfas.

Y jamas imagino que llegarían tan lejos.

0-0-0-0

Eren se levanto esa mañana sintiéndose mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, era enserio para este momento pensó que seguiría tirado en su colchón masturbándose como lo hizo toda la noche, aunque Hanji se lo prohibió porque su ''semen Real'' era un producto con el que básicamente se podía exportar y tenia el mismo valor que el oro.

Eren le dio poca importancia a eso y se masturbo de forma morbosa hasta que ya no pudo mas, pues aunque se había venido tres veces no se sentía satisfecho, Hanji le dio un té para dormir y Sasha le ayudo a relajarse un rato. Después de eso logro tener un sueño relativamente normal por no decir extremadamente caliente y jarioso.

De todas formas aquella mañana ya estaba mucho mejor, se había puesto su ropa elegante de príncipe que gritara ''heredero al trono'' aunque claro no tan formal como la de un dia antes, simplemente ropa comoda y de la alta realeza, estaba listo para salir de habitación cuando noto su celo presente de nuevo

-Asi que aun no te vas… - se toco el trasero que ya comenzaba a lubricarse – tendre que hacer algo contigo o estaré incapacitado todo el dia.

Fue hasta el baño y encontró unos tampones que servían para sabra dios que, Hanji había dicho algo sobre menstruación pero el no tenia eso y no sabia que demonios era, no le parecio mala idea ponerse uno ahí atrás, uno super pequeño que ni siquiera tenia el tamaño de su meñique porque le dio miedo que pensaran que un simple tampón lo había desvirgado cuando el era extremadamente cuidadoso con esa parte de su cuerpo

Aunque una noche antes casi estuvo a punto de meterse los dedos. ¡pudo ser fatal!

El tampón era pequeñísimo como un cotonete, pero su cuerpo lo recibió bien. Se limpio y se dispuso a ir a almorzar, después de todo no podía dejar su trabajo solo por un simple celo. Aunque cuando su madre celaba el no la veía en todo el dia, en parte porque sabia que estaba ocupada.

En realidad si convivía con su madre pero lo mas normal para Eren era verla embarazada o procreando.

Y por supuesto no había visto nunca a ningun otro omega en celo, Sasha nunca había tenido un celo ni ninguno de sus hermanos. Nadie. No tenia ayuda de otra persona que no fuera Hanji, aunque de todas formas ya se sentía mucho mejor.

Camino hasta el comedor y abrió las enormes puertas de caoba barnizada mientras se quitaba los guantes de tela blanca, la mesa alargada lo recibió como cada mañana de su vida estaba repleta de comida deliciosa y la ultima silla de la mesa a la derecha estaba ocupada.

¡estaba ocupada!

Eren sudo frio, se quedo quieto como si acabara de encontrar al mas grande depredador del mundo acechándolo.

Pero el otro no lo acechaba ni la intención de hacerlo sentir incomodo tenia o si la tenia no lo demostraba, seguía desayunando mas o menos con tranquilidad y se limito a mirarlo de reojo. Ya no estaba sucio, al igual que Eren traía ropa mas elegante pero casual y bebía te

¡esta bebiendo te!

-Majestad… - saludo reverencialmente

-Alteza – corrigió Eren – en realidad es Alteza, mi madre es Majestad.

Asi que era el quien había escogido su madre! Ese hombre de cabello negro y ojos de petróleo, era bellísimo entendía porque su madre lo había elegido a el. Pues el era definitivamente el mejor de los tres que habían venido, Eren se puso una mano en el pecho para sentir si estaba acelerado pero no noto nada extraño en el.

Tal vez…

Se sentó a su lado.

-Alteza – corrigió Levi su propio saludo.

-Buenos días – lo miro, estaba esperando ese instante. Ese en el que comenzaran los síntomas del celo ¡vamos! Pero nada aparecía - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Levi Rivaille.

-Mucho gusto soy Eren Jäger… - la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente para ambos que iban a tomarse de las manos en un saludo cordial y nada raro había aparecido hasta el momento

Pero Sasha no se lo tomo asi cuando los vio a ambos, por supuesto entro en un pánico merecido y decidió salir de ahí corriendo gritando ¡Hanji! Eren se levanto de la silla para ir tras se hermana pero entonces si sintió la mano de su acompañante rodeándole de la muñeca

-Sasha! – profirió Eren

-No vayas. – pidió Levi – ella traerá a la científica. Si vas tras ella, me pondrán la inyección, por favor no vayas.

Eren se quedó mirando a su acompañante, sus ojos simples pero suplicantes su mano sujetándole la muñeca con terquedad esa forma de pedir las cosas, entrecerró los ojo y frunció el ceño, se volvió a sentar. Realmente no tenía que ir tras Sasha pues no estaba en celo… su celo se había calmado, solo quedaban leves secuelas

El no era aquel que había despertado su celo, y de alguna manera había sentido compasión por Levi cuando dijo que le pondrían la inyección.

Conocía a Hanji lo haría

Sasha y Hanji entraron por la puerta con el rostro preocupado, como nerviosas por lo que pudieran encontrar pero para su suerte no era nada. Hanji corrió hasta a eren y lo analizo de inmediato reviso sus pupilas toco su cuello y su corazón

-Eren, ¿estas bien? – pregunto intentando ocultar el doble sentido en sus palabras

-Perfectamente Hanji… déjame te presento a Levi- dijo Eren levantándose y quitándose a la científica de encima

-La conozco – Hanji se le quedo mirando.

-¿ah si? Bueno puede ser… ¿Qué edad tienes?

-25 - ¡solo es diez años mayor que yo! Pensó Eren

-Ahh ya veo pues si, es muy probable. Te aplique tu segunda inyección ¿no es asi Levi? La verdad no te reconozco, pero bueno le aplico inyección a todos los alfas. Hace solo 10 años que empecé asi que tu debias estar en tus 15 a esa edad fue tu ultima aplicación ¿no? – esta vez Hanji intentaba sacar información de Levi

-Si, pero aun siento las secuelas – Levi mentía, por que aunque la inyección ya no funcionaba tanto en el, apenas ayer había sentido el olor intenso de un omega. No de los demás, solo de uno

Solo de el.

Solo de Eren. Y lo había visto a el… perder el control entrar en celo, solo que ahora se veian muy normales y el podía controlar sus instintos. Y eren parecía haber salido de su celo. Todo estaba normal. O eso pensaba

-¿Todo esta bien Eren? –pregunto Sasha - ¿estas seguro? – le dijo a Levi una mirada furtiva como insinuando a lo que se refiera y antes de que Eren pudiera abrir la boca para contestar que no era necesario ser tan obvia, la puerta del comedor se abrió de nuevo.

Entro un mozo con un arma cargada que miraba a Levi con ojos de odio

-¿Levi Rivaille?

Levi se levantó de la silla donde había estado comiendo pacíficamente

-si…

-La reina quiere verlo – y se quedó ahí parado esperando a que Levi caminara hasta donde el.

Eren sintió una punzada en el corazón tras escuchar esas palabras, mi madre quiere verlo, pensó. Se retorció algo en si mismo y miro a Levi dar un paso, escuchar los grilletes de sus tobillos repiquetear y quedarse boqui abierto al verlo encadenado asi. Pues después de todo era un Alfa.

No importa que tan importante Omega seas, en fuerza física no puedes compararte a un Alfa.

Levi miro de nuevo a Eren

-Un verdadero placer, Alteza –

Y se fue, Eren se quedo sentado viéndolo caminar directo para afuera de la habitación, como si no fuera a volver a verlo, el estómago se le revolvió y el corazón se le acelero… las palabras de Hanji resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez como un eco profundo ''Si casualmente el alfa que ella eligió es tu pareja ideal pues créeme que la vas a pasar mal. ''

Oh-oh.

Oh-oh, su celo estaba comenzando a molestarle y no solo eso… sino también algo dentro de el que le indicaba que la iba a pasar muy mal.

N/A: CAPITULO LARGUISIMO! GOLPEENME AHORA MISMO, no se si gusten de capitulos tan largos es solo que no pude parar! Quizá estoy contenta porque en mi clase de teoría literaria dijeron que el fanfiction YA estaba clasificado como un subgénero de la literatura ¡yupi! Bueno a parte de todo espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y follows, un saludito especial a mis queridos y queridas silenciosos que son aquellos que leen pero no dejan review, de verdad aprecio que lean la historia.

Naruby: Hayyyy mujer te adoro! Aquí esperare verte siempre de verdad que me encantan tus reviews, espero que este fic también te guste muchísimo porque es bien difícil romper con clichés y esquemas pero se hace lo que se puede –abrazos y besos-

ZakuryMinashiro: Bueno eso es porque pues los Omegas buscan tener un control absoluto bajo los alfas de alguna manera y por eso los tiene abajo… pero supongo que hay mas que ahora mismo no puedo revelar jejeje, espero que ya te vayas dando una idea ¿te gusta? Muchísimas gracias por tu review se agradece enserio millones de millones, lo siento eso no quedó muy claro pero si seguirá aquí mismo no te preocupes –corazon-

Shani-kun: Muchas gracias por dejar Review ojala la historia sea de tu agrado, si quise hacer eso precisamente porque era diferente a lo usual jaja –corazoncitos-

Fujimy: Inspirado en hormigueros y colmenas, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar Review, dime Magi nos leemos pronto, saluditos!

Michelle: inmensamente feliz de verte aquí también –contenta- lo que pasa es que Carla es torpe y no se da cuenta que su hijo entro en celo frente a sus ojos… su odio la ciega jaja ¿verdad? Los niños son una lindurisima! Veras que Levi y Eren tendrán camadas jajjaa –abrazos y besos- ojala te guste el cap.

PD: hice a Sasha hermana de Eren porque creo que tienen el pelo más o menos similar, solo por eso y porque Mikasa esta ocupada en otras cosas jajaja. Los adoro nos leemos.


	3. En el que conocemos al verdadero Rey

**CRESTOMATÍA**

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **En el que conocemos al verdadero Rey.**_

-Muy bien Eren tienes dos segundo para abrir la puerta… ¡Tenemos que ir al chequeo ABO!

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir al chequeo? – Grito Eren con las manos pegadas a la puerta de la habitación mirando a Mikasa que se reía con la mano en la boca y tomaba a Sasha de la mano

-¡No tienen opción! – grita Hanji con un tintineo de llaves que no se ve

-¡Cuando sea rey será lo primero que cancelare! – Grita Eren riéndose y tomando a sus hermanas de la mano para alejarse de la puerta que es abierta rápidamente por Hanji con desesperación, Eren y Mikasa se suben a la cama y brincan.

Sasha está abajo aplaudiendo por el show que sus hermanos van a dar.

-No puedes hacer eso Eren, es algo necesario ¡como una tradición! – Hanji los mira de arriba abajo y toma a Sasha en brazos como rehén

-¡Él es el futuro rey, tienen que obedecerle en todo, Hanji-sama! – Grita Mikasa tomando a su mellizo de las manos y brincando

-¡Así es deben obedecerme en todo!

-aun no Eren… ahora apresúrate tenemos que ir a sus pruebas… - Grita Hanji desesperada intentando tomar a los mellizos pero sin lograrlo, termina por soltar a Sasha y dejarla viendo a sus hermanos mayores brincar y brincar.

-¡Ya quiero ser el rey! – Eren se da una voltereta en la cama y Mikasa le salta encima. Riéndose.

-Aun te falta mucho alteza! – intenta razonar Hanji

-Nadie podrá decirte que hacer Eren – grita Mikasa emocionada y le saca la lengua a Hanji

-Vamos Eren tenemos que ir a las pruebas…

-No me des ordenes, soy el rey – Eren hace una trompeta con la lengua y lanza su saliva real en el rostro de Hanji. Hanji se limpia y suplica para agarrar a Mikasa que se resbala de sus manos como si fuera mantequilla

-vamos Eren si vas a portare asi, mejor yo me voy y se quedan sin saber nada, eres un futuro rey cabezota… - intenta hacerse la indignada y darse media vuelta pero interiormente grita para que los niños recapaciten y la sigan.

-No importa lo que nos digas Hanji, - grita Sasha con su voz de bebe - lo que el rey Eren tenga que decir se cumplirá.

-¡quiero ser el rey pronto! – Grita Eren con sus manos en el aire, pero es capturado por Hanji y se ríe sin parar, Mikasa se lanza a los brazos de Hanji y los dos salen de ahí siendo cargados por la científica.

Mikasa se despierta con alguna especie de dolor de cabeza recordando ese extraño recuerdo de su antigua vida, esa vida que solo duro dos años. Antes porque la tecnología era muchísimo menos avanzada las pruebas de alfa beta omega (ABO) se realizaban cuando cumplías los dos años, solo en ese momento era posible identificar las hormonas que desprendería tu cuerpo, ahora es mucho mas rápido pues solo debes tener seis meses y ya traen a los bebes aquí abajo. Los dejan con sus padres Alfas.

En realidad ese día, había sido el dia en que supieron que ella era una Alfa, esa vez la separaron de su mellizo para siempre, esa vez que había comenzado con brincos en la cama finalmente termino con su madre despidiéndose de ella.

''Ojala algún dia una omega te elija para procrear con ella'' eso fue lo que le dijo su madre y finalmente no volvió a verla nunca jamas en la vida, llego abajo sola pues ella no tenia padre Alfa que la cuidara abajo, se había criado sola como algunos otros muchos mas. Y hoy precisamente había tenido ese sueño.

Se levanto de su cama y salio de la pequeña casa donde vivía, afuera las personas ya estaban trabajando y moviendo tierra y rocas como siempre lo hacían pues ella descalza comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de Erwin, que no estaba muy lejos de la suya, pues ella sabía que el ya estaba despierto y tenia manos a la obra como siempre.

Cuando llego a la puerta entro sin tocar la puerta sabia que estaba solo, no había ni una sola persona que pudiera estar con el a tan temprana hora y la única persona que probablemente podría estar, era obvio que no estaba.

-Erwin! – grito Mikasa fuerte – Erwin! ¿Dónde estas?

-¿Mikasa? Estoy en el estudio… - grito Erwin desde una de las habitaciones que tenia la puerta entreabierta, Mikasa entro a al habitación y estrello su palma abierta en el escritorio

-¡Tenemos que detener esto ahora! ¿Qué tal si enamoran? – grito Mikasa con el puño aun abierto en la mesa

-Levi no se va a enamorar de la reina… - intento tranquilizarla Erwin – descui…

-¡No hablo de ella! ¡Hablo de Eren! – esta vez a parto la mano para dejar paso a la mano de Erwin que limpiaba virutas de goma de borrar.

-¿Por qué se enamoraría de tu hermano Mikasa?

Mikasa se mordio la lengua con cierto rencor creciéndole por la medula espinal y acentuándose en la boca a punto de ser escupido como veneno de serpiente, y un poco de odio contenido desde el hígado ¿Por qué no?

-Mi hermano es el futuro rey, Erwin… - Musito Mikasa calladamente

-No entiendo… lo has protegido desde que llegaste, incluso estamos haciendo el plan con la reina Carla y no con el… ¿Por qué Levi se enamoraría de su real majestad? – Fingió desconcierto y rebosaba sarcasmo.

-¿Quién es el elegido por Kenny para reinar a los Alfas? – Mikasa alza una ceja - para el camino glorioso, regreso honroso… al poder.

Hace una mueca de asco. Erwin sonríe de lado y aumenta la tensión.

-pero… Levi no tenia mas opción, es un Ackerman. – intenta protestar

-Calla – escupe Mikasa – su querido hijo… ¿no es asi?

\- Claro, Levi… oh ya veo. No me digas ¿crees que ellos podrían ser pareja destinada?

-El rey de los alfas, el rey de los Omegas, claro que puede pasar… ¡además tuve un sueño! – grita Mikasa mordiéndose las uñas y caminando de un lado a otro con nerviosismo – Un recuerdo, más bien… ¡tengo mala espina!

-¿Qué clase de recuerdo? – Erwin parece que se esta exasperando – Mira Mikasa aunque Levi se enamorara de Eren, no nos traicionaría… ¿Qué quieres Mikasa? A donde quieres llegar…

-¡que Carla no respire mas! – sonríe con maldad-y a Eren pueda yo atrapar… que Sasha llore de aflicción… eso es lo que quiero.

Erwin alza una ceja como si le sorprendiera el sadismo de la chica pelinegra.

-¿No lo olvidaras? Mira Mikasa de todas formas Levi esta allá y el los arrastrara hasta acá… se derramara la sangre. Es trabajo de Levi. Kenny se fue… pero Levi sigue aquí y fue educado para reinar a los alfas.

-Estúpido cara de pulga… es decir ¡su majestad, que preciosidad!- Mikasa tenía el rostro compungido y manchado de sarcasmo.

-La cruel venganza…- Erwin se levanta de la silla y aprieta los hombros de la morena y se acerca a su oreja susurrante- al fin vendrá.

Mikasa medio sonríe al recordar el futuro.

-Ya quiero oír el llamado de rebelión… de nuestra cruel venganza y sangrienta rebelión ¡ya llego el tiempo! – pone las manos en sus pecho con ansiedad mientras sonríe

''Levi….''

0-0-0-0

Levi se recuerda a si mismo vestido con Elegancia más de la que cualquiera que viviera abajo tendría, no sabe exactamente por qué era asi, pero tenía un atuendo bonito blanco y zapatos negros. Su padre le cargaba en los hombros y lo ayudaba a mirar por lo alto del agujero… como si fuera a encontrarse con el cielo azul cuando solo había oscuridad en la parte superior.

Ahora ya sabía porque estaba vestido asi, en este momento lo sabia. Pero le gustaba recordar a su padre diciéndoselo de forma peculiar…

''-Levi tienes que aprender, que las cosas no son como tu crees… – caminaban viendo el lugar donde Vivian – pero siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo, cuando te sientas desesperado. Estaremos aquí.

Levi sujetaba la mano de su papa y veía a Erwin de lejos que era un poco mayor solamente. Él estaba trabajando mientras el se dedicaba a mirar

-¿Papa? ¿Qué es lo que debo aprender?

-a no perder tu identidad Levi, confiamos en ti… eres parte del clan Ackerman. – su padre se hinco frente a el – tu lucha está por comenzar Levi, habrá paz y dolor para los Alfas pero no la destrucción, porque nosotros somos la fuerza.

Levi asintió, sabia que no tenia que darle su verdadero apellido a nadie nunca porque eso significaba que encontrarían a su familia ideal y sabrían su sangre, la clase de sangre que tenían. Pues los Ackerman eran la familia de elite Alfa que aspiraba a tener el trono. Sin embargo solo uno de sus familiares lo había logrado… ahora los reyes eran los Jäger, y según su padre el algún dia estaría en el trono, porque el era el verdadero rey.

-Lo entenderes algún dia Levi… afirmo Kenny y se alejo lentamente…''

Cuando Levi regreso de sus recuerdos aun estaba recargado contra la pared blanca del pasillo donde el Omega lo había dejado con la afirmación ''vuelvo en un momento'' sus fosas nasales aspiraban fuertemente, su corazón estaba acelerado y apenas había logrado contenerse cuando ese Omega se sentó a su lado.

Su inyección definitivamente pasaba cuando ese omega estaba cerca, ahora ya se sentía mas tranquilo, pero tenia unas ganas inmensas de poseerlo cada que lo tenia cerca sentía ganas de lanzarse sobre el tomarlo ahí mismo lamerle el cuello y morderlo con sus colmillos. Su instinto Alfa se lo decía…

 _Márcalo_. Ese omega tenia que ser marcado por el, era lo que quería lo que necesitaba. No necesitaba nada mas, peor no podía dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos definitivamente tenia que concentrarse Y Marco Bodt ya estaba de vuelta, mirando nerviosamente por todos lados

-Ya vine… te quitare las cadenas para que no hagas ruido – se inclinó a sus pies y le quito los grilletes tomándolos y metiéndolos en una bolsa que cargaba a su espalda, ambos se miraron y asintieron.

Ahora comenzaba la primera parte del plan.

Ambos salieron del pasillo y comenzaron un andar lento y cuidadoso a una dirección que Levi desconocía pues se estaba dejando guiar por el otro, estaban en la planta baja del castillo cuando Marco comenzó a guiarlo entre pasillos con grandes y pinturas y decorados en oro típicos de la realeza.

-¿Falta mucho? – Marco no dijo palabra alguna pero asintió, esperaba que fuera mas expresivo con el después de todo era un omega apoyando la futura rebelión de los Alfas ¿no?

-Ya falta poco – doblo a la derecha tras un pasillo largo que tenia un gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad Beta y preciosas cortinas de encaje que pronto serian de su propiedad.

Llegaron hasta el final de un pasillo largo y blanco que se inclinaba un poco para abajo, Levi se dio cuenta de inmediato de que se trataba de un descenso, el pasillo terminaba con un gran y gigantesco cuadro de la reina Carla y sus dos hijos mayores.

Eren y Mikasa.

Levi acaricio la tela del cuadro, parecía que Eren le observaba lo que el veía, que estaba en el agua y en la verdad, en su reflejo. El vive en ti…

-¿Porque nos ayudas? – pregunta Levi al acompañante Omega que tiene detrás.

-Soy un Omega hijo de betas. Me arrancaron de mi familia cuando supieron que era un Omega… los omegas tienen demasiado miedo de ser sometidos de nuevo – sonríe tiernamente – los ciega de alguna manera…

Levi asintió, entendía perfectamente lo que decía. Pues claro que lo sabia, los omegas no estaban hechos para el trono, para eso estaban los alfas. Los Ackerman, o al menos eso era lo que le habían enseñado toda su vida.

-Está detrás del cuadro – se acerca Marco y toca la tela tal como Levi con anterioridad

¿Cómo se atreve?, piensa Levi mientras acaricia la tela donde esta la pierna de Eren, pues no sabe qué razón lo impulsa a gruñir, Marco aparta la mano y le muestra a Levi una extraña cerradura que esta detrás del cuadro.

-¿te costara llegar hasta aquí?

-Mañana por la noche estaré aquí, abriré la puerta.

Marco asiente y sabe que Levi no titubea al hablar porque esta consciente de que para mañana por la noche la reina ya estará muerta, o al menos eso quiere pensar porque no hay forma en que Levi dejara de lado sus objetivos ¿no es asi?

Finalmente se aleja de Levi y le pone las cadenas de nuevo. Ahora comienza la segunda fase del plan… conseguir un arma para asesinar a la reina y dejarla a su alcance para esa misma noche. Los omegas se confían de su inyección demasiado, piensan que los Alfas están totalmente sumisos ante ellos, cuando un alfa tan fuerte como Levi aparece… ya sabrán lo que les espera a los Omegas. A la reina omega.

0-0-0-0

-Hanji… - gime Eren con las manos aferradas a sus rodillas

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa Eren?

-Creo que Levi si es mi alfa… - esta vez el gemido viene acompañado con una nota aguda en la voz como si se le quebrara y finalmente termina dejando su frente en la mesa con fuerza

-¿Porque lo dices? – Hanji se levanta y toma a Eren de la cabeza le mide la fiebre y otras cosas pero el jovencito solo tiembla y gimotea como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto desenfrenado que amenazaba con salir de su garganta en cualquier momento - ¿es tu celo?

-Mi celo esta bien… esta aquí pero… pero ¡no es mi celo! Es mi… mi ¡corazón! – Eren se toca el pecho con dolor y comienza a derramar lágrimas no silenciosas que llenan la sala, berrea y se azota contra la mesa de nuevo – mi corazón…

-¿Estas bien Eren? – pregunta Sasha asustada por el comportamiento de su hermano - ¿Cómo que tu corazón?

-Como si un rayo me golpeara – intenta explicar Eren – como si un volcán explotara…

-¿Estas… triste? – intenta adivinar Hanji pero Eren solo sigue llorando y tocándose el pecho

-Lo sentí, en mi corazón… el es mi alfa ¡lo se!

-¿no te estas precipitando? Puede que estés sugestionado… además tu celo no parece manifestarse, el estuvo aquí ¡vamos Eren! Estuvieron juntos tres minutos y…

-¡No lo entiendes! – grito Eren – cuando vinieron por el y dijeron que lo veria mi madre… yo, yo me sentí muy mal. Sentí que me lo quitaban, que lo arrastraban lejos de mi ¡senti celos! ¡dolor! ¡desesperación! – enumera Eren extendiendo sus dedos frente a la cara de la científica – es tal como dijiste… me la voy a pasar muy mal si permito que mi madre lo tenga. Es que ya lo he conocido.

-¿Eren estas seguro? – pregunta Sasha, Eren mueve la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y se lleva de nuevo la mano al echo, intenta calmar su llanto pero solo de recordar que ahora mismo Levi esta con su madre se le revuelven las entrañas

-Esto esta muy mal… - Hanji se muerde las uñas – no se que podemos hacer

-¿Y si le decimos a mama? – sugiere Sasha tímidamente como si fuera una mala idea. Y lo era.

-¡Te has vuelto loca! – grita Eren – si le decimos lo va a matar, mi madre vera en mi la debilidad y no dudara en deshacerse de ella ¡tengo que ocultarlo!

-Tampoco puedes quedarte callado, deberías hacer enserio, pero no creo que puedas…

Eren niega, aprieta los puños. No podría quedarse callado no con ese sentimiento que acaba de surgir nuevo en su interior compuesto de celos e inseguridad y una ardiente necesidad de tocarle de mirarle y de sentirse suyo

-Mi vida como rey esta arruinada… conocí a mi alfa ¡se supone que era una leyenda! ¿ahora que voy a hacer? ¡que voy a hacer! No podre procrear como loco, no cumpliré las expectativas del reino, y no puedo tener a muchos alfas… ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! – Eren se desliza fuera de su silla y comienza a moverse de un lado a otro con nerviosismo – Tengo que ver a Levi…

-un momento – dice Hanji deteniéndole – no hay nada que puedas hacer Eren, tendrás que resignarte

-¡resignarme! No quiero, quiero irme… pero yo soy el rey, no puedo irme – se debate internamente - ¿Hanji que hare ahora? Porque el no me marco en cuanto me vio…?

-debe ser por la inyección. El también debe estarse controlando ahora mismo Eren – Eren sonríe ante la idea, no sabe porque pero siente algo lindo en el estómago cuando piensa que Levi quizá también esta sintiéndose como el.

Aun asi el esta ahora con la reina y solo queda poco tiempo para que ambos comiencen a…

La puerta se abre precipitadamente, la reina entra sonriente con su precioso vestido verde manzana que combina con sus ojos preciosos y le sonríe a las personas en el comedor. Asiente con la cabeza y se sienta en el lugar frente a su hijo.

-Muy buenos días queriditos ¿Cómo están? – pregunta sirviéndose en su plato el desayuno campante – están un poco tensos ¿no?

-Buenos días Majestad – contesta Hanji y todos toman asiento como para desayunar como haciendo de cuenta que nada de lo de antes había pasado.

-¿Cómo estas Eren? Escuche que ayer te sentiste mal… - Eren se queda paralizado ''ya lo sabe!'' piensa – tuviste fiebre ¿no? ¿ya estas mejor? ¿lo revisaste Hanji?...

-Si ya estoy mejor mama. – responde Eren cortante, su enfoque va a otras preguntas – Mama… ¿no se supone que estabas con tu alfa?

-¿Con el alfa? – su madre se lleva parte de la tostada a la boca – ah no queridito, hasta en la noche quizá hablemos. Bueno quien sabe, supongo que hoy va a estar muy ocupado… lo van a arreglar y todo eso.

-¿A… a… arreglar? – Eren esta sonrojado, no puede creérselo, asi enfrente de su madre tan desvergonzadamente. Maldita genética - ¿Cómo que arreglar?

Para su suerte su madre resulta ser mas distraída de lo que recordaba

-bueno ayer se baño y todo eso… pero le cortaran el pelo, las uñas… no se Forumilliere no es un lugar muy limpio, aunque el se veía bastante limpio…

Tiene razón. La piel de Levi se e extremadamente limpia. Eren vuelve a sonrojarse, seguro que es muy suave… quiero que me marque…

¡Maldita genética!

-¿Sasha porque estas tan palida? – Presiona la reina – ustedes dos se ven muy raros hoy, deberían de salir al patio a la alberca hace un buen clima o a cabalgar. Que se yo… ¿Qué opinas Hanji?

Sasha se remueve incomoda desde su lugar, se ve que esta nerviosa.

-Es una excelente idea majestad. Eren y Sasha deberán de salir del palacio por hoy

-¡NO QUIERO! – grita Eren con mas fuerza de la necesaria – de verdad mama ayer me sentía mal… bueno no quiero sobre esforzarme – agrega con voz dulce

-hay hijo de verdad que eres quisquilloso, no es mala idea… incluso podría ir Mina ¿te llevas muy bien con mina, no Sasha? – pregunta su madre mirando a la castaña con ojos tiernos – se que ustedes dos son mas unidos pero Mina solo les lleva seis meses.

-Si mama… pero no, enserio además… bueno tengo cosas que hacer

-eso esta bien hijo – asiente Carla – no hay que holgazanear ¿tienes mucho trabajo? Yo no se, pero esta bien hijo de todas formas yo no voy a estar y me gustaría que empezaras a hacerte cargo del palacio

-¿no vas a estar? – grita Eren - ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Cuándo vuelves?

-tengo trabajo – explica la reina – olvide mencionarlo Hanji pero hoy tenemos que ir al centro de investigaciones…

Hanji la mirada ceñuda y extrañada

-¿a que? Es decir la mayoría de las cosas con respecto a la inyección se llevan acabo aquí

-Bueno, no es sobre eso querida. En realidad sabias que los betas pueden tener hijos de cualquier signo ABO? – todos asienten – revisando las gráficas he descubierto que hay parejas betas que tienen alfas incluso dos o tres alfas… eso me parece preocupante. He decidid revisar los genes de dichas familias.

-¿Para que mama? – pregunta Sasha asustadiza

-Pues si ya están teniendo tantos alfas significa que el gen esta malo, pienso llevarme a esos betas al Forumilliere…

¡se volvió demente! Pensó Eren, quiere encerrar a todo el mundo haya abajo. Mi mama deja de distinguir entre alfas y betas, esto va mal... bueno pero tengo que controlarme. Pronto yo tendré el control

-Bueno mama. En ese caso… que te vaya bien ¿nos vemos para cenar?

-si, si hijito llegare en la noche – explica Carla - ¿ya te vas? Oh bueno, pórtate bien – Eren asiente y se levanta de su silla mira a Hanji y a Sasha de reojo pero no lo siguen. Hanji no estará en todo el dia y Sasha parece entusiasmada con su desayuno.

El tiene que salir de ahí lo antes posible, no sabe porque ni para que, pero ya no quiere estar frente a su madre. Lo único que quiere es ver a Levi si es posible…

0-0-0-0

Su madre era una omega, obviamente. Su madre también venia del linaje Ackerman… todo había sido un plan muy bien planeado, un plan donde los Ackerman volverían a formar parte de la elite. En relidad si, todo era un excelente plan.

-Un plan de 25 años… - pensó Levi mientras se escurría por las habitaciones de la planta baja. Marco estaba vigilando y le había vuelto a poner los grilletes.

Levi sabia exactamente donde buscar para encontrar un arma, lo difícil no era eso. Lo difícil era guardarla hasta el dia en que estuviera con la reina sin que lo descubrieran y para eso tenia un plan. Tenia que dejar aquella arma en la habitación de esa noche, para que cuando estuvieran los dos ahí pues ya no hubiera necesidad de llevarla…

En realidad a veces Levi creía que todo era demasiado fácil, pero no lo era. Es solo que todo había estado planeado desde hace 25 años. 25 años formulando un plan no es poca cosa, pues por eso Levi sentía que ya todo estaba perfectamente bien delimitado.

Levi encontró lo que quería, un buen cuchillo. No era un cuchillo enorme, era uno afilado y largo que podría guardar dentro de su pantalón y salir de ahí sin rebanarse la pierna, pues se lo metió en el pantalón con cuidado de no cortarse, no se veía.

Estaba camuflaje Ado, pues Levi después vio el lugar de donde lo había sacado definitivamente no se darían cuenta que lo había tomado, había muchos mas y no parecía que ese cuchillo fuera un inconveniente entre los muchos que había. Se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando abrieron la puerta.

Era Marco

-¿Lo tienes ya? – pregunto Marco nervioso retorciendo sus dedos en la puerta. Levi asintió. – pues vamos rápido, acaba de pasar un guardia. La reina va a salir… todos se ponen muy relajados cuando ella se va.

No se le hacia raro que las personas ylos guardias omegas holgazanearan cuando la reina se retiraba, era casi como algo natural en el linaje de la humanidad, y para el este hecho reusltaba muy favorable.

-¿y qué haremos? – pregunto Levi siguiendo al omega de cerca y cerrando la puerta tras el.

Marco comienza a caminar rápidamente mirando para todos lados, no será fácil llevar al Alfa al piso de las habitaciones sin una buena excusa y menos si este no traía sus cadenas, al parecer el Alfa estaba bien preparado para todo, pero realmente el se estaba arriesgando demasiado. Era una pieza tan clave como el mismísimo Levi

-te llevare a la habitación donde estarás mañana por la noche, con la reina. De este modo podrás esconder el arma ahí y será mas fácil efectuar el plan – murmuro. Levi se quedó helado pero siguió caminando, ese era un excelente plan, pues una de las partes mas difíciles era las de llevar el arma hasta el lugar a donde lo harían.

Pero si lograba penetrar las defensas de la habitación y dejar ahí el arma el plan estaría casi completo solo tendría que esperar a que pasar el tiempo. Llegaron al siguiente piso que a Levi le pareció poco familiar pero luego recordó que en ese mismo piso estaba su habitación, pues aunque era un Alfa lo habían colocado en la parte de elite. Al menos por dos días.

Marco ya no estaba nervioso mas bien se le veía decidido caminando por entre los pasillos asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca ni siguiéndoles, miraba por cada esquina y lugar que se le atravesaba. Por fin se detuvo frente a una puerta grande de madera blanca, le señalo a Levi la aldaba y el otro asintió

''es esta''

Cuando Levi tiro de la puerta le sorprendió demasiado que abriera sin ninguna llave, Marco se quedaría afuera para poder vigilar. Eso significaba que tenia poco tiempo para esconder el cuchillo, entro a la habitación que era lujosísima y tenia una decoración extrañamente seductiva, Levi no pudo evitar hacer una cara de asco. Olia de una forma extraña. Parecía que ya todo estaba listo para aquella noche.

Levi le dio una ojeada rápida a la habitación sin saber bien donde esconder el arma homicida, pues al final se decidió por ponerla en el espacio entre la cabecera de la cama y el colchón, estaba perfectamente oculta y será muy imposible que alguien la encontrara pues, era profundo y as cobijas no llegaban hasta ahí.

Se quedo mirando el lugar donde lo escondió.

Si llegaba el momento preciso, Levi solo tendría que meter la mano y sacar el cuchillo. Al final terminaría enterrándoselo en el cuello, derramando la sangre. Ese era su trabajo.

Asintió ante el perfecto escondite y salio de la habitación de nuevo tirando de la aldaba… pero Marco le tomo de la muñeca tan rápido que apenas y sintió el aire de afuera ya se encontraba con el a sus pies colocándole las cadenas sobre las botas negras de piel. Al terminar de colocarlas y cuando quiso decir algo Marco lo jalo lo mas lejos de la puerta que pudo.

Se escuchaban voces.

-…Mina, no enserio. Le dije a mama que no y también te lo digo a ti, Oh… Levi – Dijo Eren quedándose parado de pronto frente al alfa.

Una muchacha bonita de cabello negro y vestido de color verde, bonitos ojos grisáceos y unas simpáticas colitas. Se veía atrasada en cuanto a su hermano pues caminaba jadeante tras el y también se notaba que tenia al menos un año menos que el.

Eren dejo de prestarle atención a la joven para quedarse mirando a Levi con anonadamiento y adoración, Levi sintió los hombros tensos y el aire se había vuelto espeso… aunque quizá espeso no era la palabra que buscaba. Quizá dulce, quien sabe, no podía describirlo pero podía decir que era dulce. Era olor de omega, olor de un omega que traspasaba los limites de la inyección.

Era un olor tan sutil y lleno de Eren.

-¿Hermano? – pregunto la jovencita interrumpiendo las miradas que los dos se dirigían.

-…Alteza – dijo Levi jadeante.

-¡Eren! – Levi rodo los ojos, de nuevo la chica de pelo café aparecía gritando el nombre del príncipe, pero se quedo atrás junto a la otra chica de pelo negro.

Una parecía sorprendida, la otra mas bien alterada. Pero Eren no podía dejar de mirar a Levi, es que le resultaba fascinante la forma del cuello de Levi.

Si solo eso, su cuello.

Sus ojos, sus pestañas, sus parpados… la piel de sus pómulos.

Sus labios.

Su abdomen… seguro era duro y con cuadritos ¡seguro tenía un lavadero! Seguro tenia un super bajo… Eren podía escuchar los propios latidos de su corazón. Boom-badoom-boom-boom-badoom-boom, latía como un tambor. Necesitando de Levi.

Boom-badoom-boom-boom-badoom-boom, Levi seguramente tenia ese super bajo. Boom-badoom-boom-boom-badoom-boom, ¡Si!, ese súper bajo…

-¿Qué haces aquí L-levi? – pregunto Eren

-Lo llevaba a su habitación Alteza – contesto Marco por el.

-pensé que estarías con mi madre…

-Ella salió ¿no? – contesto Levi con un tono medio falso que denotaba que ya tenia la respuesta asegurada.

-Asi es – Mina intervino en la conversación- volverá hasta mañana.

Sasha le dio un codazo

-¿Volverá hasta mañana? – pregunto Eren mirando al piso. Se mordió la uña del pulgar y luego miro a Levi – En ese caso creo que Levi estará muy aburrido…

-Que remedio – dijo Levi pasándose la mano por el cabello negro.

-Déjamelo a mi- le dijo Eren a Marco, el pecoso no supo que hacer. miro a Levi en busca de alguna orden pero no pudo ver nada, Levi miraba fijamente a Eren como si fuera decidió a quitarle las cadenas.

-¿Eren? – volvió a preguntar Sasha a su hermano dándose cuenta de la poca atención que este le prestaba. La atmosfera creciendo entre ambos. -¿Qué… que vas a hacer?

-¿No les gustaría disculparnos unos minutos? – pregunto Levi con voz seductora sin dejar de mirar a Eren. Sasha se puso roja, pero decidió que no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran asi.

-lo que quieras decir, que lo diga en frente de todos – tomo a Mina del brazo y apretó ligeramente. Mina asintió frenéticamente, ya oliendo lo que estaba pasando - ¿no, Eren?

-mmm – Eren miro a un lado de forma pensativa – mejor déjennos solos.

-Un momento, tiempo. ¿me he perdido de algo? – dice Mina soltándose del agarre ya flojo de su hermana Sasha.

-cálmate Mina – pide Eren – no lo tiene que saberlo nadie ehhh…

-Lógicamente – Sasha tiene el ceño fruncido y vuelve a tomar a su hermana de la mano.

Eren le extiende la mano a Levi, el otro le toma la mano con timidez pero se transforma en posesión en cuanto tiene los dedos del otro en sus manos.

-Marco, tráenos capas. Vamos a salir – Marco asiente y sale corriendo del lugar para buscar lo ordenado, Eren le sonríe tímidamente a Levi, el alfa lo jala para que corran a las escaleras.

Cuando ya están en ellas Marco les arroja las capas que habían pedido, las toman y salen corriendo del castillo.

Sasha y Mina siguen tomadas del brazo y corren hasta la ventana mas cercana que da a las afueras del palacio, esperan ansiosas a que su hermano mayor salga con el Alfa y finalmente lo hacen, ambos salen corriendo del castillo sin ser vistos por nadie con las capas puestas, Eren intentando guiar pero Levi retomando su papel como dominante.

-Esto apesta Mina – murmura Sasha contra el cristal totalmente compugnida y desconfiada– el alfa… el omega… a solas. Estoy viéndolo venir Mina.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Qué es? – pregunta Mina con las manos recargadas en el vidrio

-Nuestro casi trio va a terminar muy pronto Mina, para siempre. Si algo malo pasara… ya seremos solo tu y yo. Eren estará fuera de combate.

-Oh… - después de todo Mina parece comenzar a comprender que es lo que esta sucediendo entre su hermano y el Alfa. Aunque ya tenia algunas ideas, el escuchar a su hermana seis meses mayor lo confirma todo – ¿Y ya se dieron cuenta?

-Míralos, corriendo y cayendo a su atmosfera romántica. Una catástrofe, eso es lo que esta resultando Mina, enserio

Marco esta detrás de ellas, aun sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Hasta que deja a las jóvenes ahí y sale de la escena lo mas pronto posible. Lo único que puede hacer ahora es esperar porque no lograría por nada del mundo contactar a los Alfas, decirles que algo malo se esta cosechando enserio.

0-0-0-0

Después de que Eren y Levi corrieran tanto que el castillo solo pareciera una mancha en la lejanía. Eren se preguntaba como fue que habían rodeado el lugar tanto en tan poco tiempo, pues se encontraban en la parte posterior del palacio… cerca del bosque. A pie, ahí habían llegado.

A un claro.

-¿sabes dónde estamos? – pregunto Levi soltándole de la mano cuando seguían subiendo por el claro.

El lugar estaba rodeado de arboles y helechos y precisamente tenia hierba fina en sus pies asi como flores pequeñas, era un lugar realmente bello y despejado, pero bastante húmedo. Eren jamas había caminado tan lejos, pero algo le decía que siguiera subiendo la montaña de atrás del castillo. Cuando dio zancadas para salir del claro, Levi no le siguió

-¿Qué haces?

-No me quiero ir de aquí – Levi miraba el cielo nuboso de la tarde con adoración.

Entonces Eren lo recordó, Levi no conocía el cielo. Levi había nacido en el fourmilliere, por su edad Eren podía deducir que era de la segunda o tercera generación que había nacido allá abajo desde que el lugar se había creado. Entonces Levi nunca habia visto el cielo en su vida, quizá en fotos, quizá se lo imaginaba.

Y desde que habían salido del palacio Levi no se había detenido a mirarlo, ahora ya estaba en alto, y lo estaba mirando.

Eren se acerco a el aspirando el suave aroma de las flores y la humedad. Levi, imponente como Alfa se veía distraído con la boca un poco abierta. Eren se sentó justo a lado de sus rodillas, quería abrazar sus piernas como a un ídolo, pedirle a su estómago que parara de tener esa sensación de adrenalina que la dopamina le provocaba.

Levi dejo de mirar el cielo por un segundo y bajo la mirada para ver a Eren a su lado, estaba ahí a sus pies mirándole anonadado, Levi se inclino a su lado también, y tomo su mano. Ambos se sujetaron de las manos y sintieron que encajaban de forma perfecta. Que todo en sus vidas estaba listo.

Todo estaba listo para resplandecer y funcionar como el romance de la vida irradiaba. Un coctel de romance y hormonas, instinto, destino.

Levi miro a el joven de cabello café, este tampoco a parto la vista. Tenía unos preciosos ojos esmeralda que le incitaban a todo. Eran grandes y precisos.

Levi afilo su mirada y alzo una ceja. Era como resucitar, como si todos aquellos años en el Fourmilliere no hubieran existido, como si nada importara y como si el destino los hubiera traído hasta ahí para poder revivir aquella historia que había sido cortada a la mitad cuando ambos nacieron y fueron separados. Porque ellos debían tener una historia

-Fuiste elegido en la crestomatía – corto el silencio Eren

-lo se – Eren sintió su corazón volverse polvo – No se que decirte… Eren.

-Creo que eres mi Alfa, Levi. Lo siento aquí – se toco el pecho con la mano abierta – lo se, lo siento… cuando te veo. Se que eres mi Alfa.

Levi solto la mano de Eren y aparto la vista, la fijo en otro lugar lejano en algun árbol que estaba por ahí. Sabia que Eren lo sentía, porque el también lo sentía, es que no podía explicarlo simplemente lo sabia dentro de su ser, solo que hasta ahora no había querido detenerse a pensar en eso. Porque Levi tenía una misión…

Tenia que ser el nuevo rey, y Eren también seria el nuevo rey.

Ambos estaban destinados a no estar juntos y aun asi el destino caprichoso los juntaba como olas y arena. Porque Levi conocía su clan, conocía su destino y aunque mirara los hermoso ojos esmeralda de Eren… no se imaginaba a si mismo diciéndole la verdad. Mandando todo al diablo, eliminando ese plan de 25 años.

Aunque en el interior de su corazón, quería hacerlo… el si quería decirle, pero ¿Cómo explicarle? La verdad de su pasado… ''Eren yo soy… Levi Ackerman, el legítimo heredero al trono'' ''Eren voy a matar a tu madre'' ''Eren soy el líder de la revolución Alfa'' ¡JAMAS! La verdad de su existencia, de su sangre, de sus antepasados… podian alejar a Eren. Lo iba a alejar, y eso era algo que definitivamente Levi no quería. Porque eren era su omega, y lo sabía y el destino lo sabia y todo el mundo debería saberlo.

No podía fallarle a su corazón, no podía fallarle a su clan. Y aun asi no quería irse de la atmosfera romántica desastrosa que los dos tenían con solo mirarse.

Eren veía a Levi perdido entre la confusión de su momento, debatiéndose entre hablar o no hablar, entre decir la verdad o seguir mintiendo ¿Cómo podía Eren leer tan perfectamente a Levi? No tenia idea, quizá era la magia o los genes perfectamente acoplados el uno del otro. Porque estaba en sus genes, una perfecta sincronía.

Eren podía saberlo con solo verlo pero no sabia porque era asi, lo snetia en sus ojos lo veía en su cabeza. Sabia que Levi ocultaba algo, no sabia lo que guardaba en su mente, eso que lo hacia debatirse…

''Yo solo quisiera poder saber lo que Levi se guarda'' pensaba Eren intentando mirar las pupilas de Levi, intentando ver dentro de su ser. Sus ojos, las ventanas de su alma '' ¿Qué es lo que guarda? Porque se guarda algo, es algo que no me quiere decir…''. Y sus mismos genes de sincronía le decían que pensara en algo, que hasta el sabia que era una locura pero no podía evitar pensarlo, porque lo veía y su cerebro mandaba una señal de… ''el verdadero Rey''

Mirar a Levi era pensar ''el verdadero rey…'' pero Eren era el futuro rey, es solo que ver a Levi era sentir que el verdadero rey estaba frente a el, ahí escondido dentro de su ser.

Levi le miro.

Eren se sobresaltó. Pero el susto le duro un pequeño instante, Levi miraba los pies de Eren con planeación. Eren fruncio el ceño extrañado y abrió la boca para decir algo… pero Levi era rápido y ya se había levantado con cara juguetona, un cara que alguien serio como el parecía no tener. Se echo a correr.

-¡Levi! – grito Eren perdiendo de vista al otro que corria con la capa ondeándole en la espalda, corria y seguía corriendo sin detenerse por en medio de los arboles

''que ni crea…'' pensó Eren pero de pronto ya gritaba su nombre corriendo detrás del otro con cara confundida por entre los arboles, pero no le hallaba. ''¿A dónde se metió?'' miraba por todos lados caminando a zancadas por entre los arboles cada vez mas lejos del claro.

-¡Lev…!- una mano le cubrió la boca y la otra le abrazo del vientre, los fuertes brazos de Levi lo arrojaron al piso, donde cayo rodando con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Levi estaba serio como un cazador a su lado y le tomo de la mano para que volvieran a correr, esta vez se separaron de nuevo y Eren le dio un empujón a Levi mientras corrian mas arriba.

Levi tenia una sonrisa imperceptible. Eren la miraba enmelado. Por fin Levi volvió a tomar de las manos a Eren para que cayeron a las flores del claro, apenas jugueteando un poco con la fuerza de ambos, claramente el omega termino en el piso con las flores en su espalda.

Se reia.

Levi lo miraba fijamente desde arriba, desde encima de el. Eren dejo de reírse un segundo y vio los ojos petróleo frente a el, fijos, seductores, posesivos. Con una fuerza que rayaba en la violencia, con un deseo que parecía llevar consigo el cuerpo mismo.

Levi acaricio un mechón de la cabeza de Eren. Eren coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Levi. Lo atrajo hasta el. Pero no lo beso ni mucho menos, solo lo quería tener cerca, Levi siguio acariciando la cabeza del otro.

''le amo… no, no le amo. Nací para amarle'' pensaba Levi, los ojos de Eren centelleaban en la oscuridad y tenia una mirada amorosa en los ojos, una mirada coqueta que arrancaba suspiros al que estaba encima. Le beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de la boca.

Levi se sorprendió al sentir los labios del menor, eran suaves como pétalos de flores y de azúcar por el olor que desprendía. ''es que naci para el, maldicion'' Levi sintió la necesidad de abrazarle, de sentir que un guerrero como el… un alfa de sangre, viva junto a el.

Lo atrajo hasta el y se abrazaron juntando cariñosamente sus mejillas, de forma romántica apenas tocándose, sintiendo sus almas fundirse en el abrazo ligero de sus manos y sus cuellos. Definitivamente el destino los había traído hasta ahí… Eren temblaba como una hoja pero estaba decidido, Levi sentía un calor en su interior creciendo. Un ''olvídate de todo ya… ''

Ese ser salvaje que habitaba en el interior de Levi, el rey que gobernaba a todo aquel. Un rey lleno de valentía… sucumbía ante Eren el rey que aprendía que la vida tendría pruebas para vencer, ante su amor.

''Esperame Eren… todo esta listo para nosotros'' pensaba Levi intentando permanecer con sus dieales, intentando conservar su plan ''espérame…lo lograre, por ti. Por nosotros.''

''Ya podemos decir que el ideal de libertad que estoy persiguiendo, ha pasado a la historia…'' penso Levi y enterró sus manos en la nuca del otro.

0-0-0-0

-¿Sasha? Llevas horas frente a la puerta… han pasado cinco horas. Son las ¿las 10 de la noche? Si Eren no vuelve en una hora, no volverá hasta mañana – sentencio Mina tomando té con azúcar

En el vestíbulo del recibidor del palacio, Sasha se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a las grandes y gigantescas puertas del palacio, mina estaba detrás de ella con un pañuelo secándose las lagrimas de preocupación. Sabian que Eren tenia que volver ¿no hara algo imprudente verdad? Pero mina tenia razón. Si Eren no volvia en media hora… seguramente no volveria hasta el dia siguiente.

Sasha enterró las manos en su cabello atado con cara desesperada. ¡que demonios vamos a hacer!

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Sasha se giro con esperanza, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a Eren y a Levi entrar sigilosamente por la puerta aun con las capas negras sobre los hombros, mirando para todos lados.

Sasha casi podía taconear el piso y tener un reloj en la mano, pero no era su estilo. Estaba mas bien nerviosisisma, el alfa tenia a su hermano tomado de la mano. Eren se quedo de piedra al ver a sus hermanas en la puerta.

Levi carraspeo

-Vamos Eren. Te llevare a tu habitación.

-¡suficiente! – grito Sasha – sepárense ahora mismo… Eren camina solo. Tu… tu solo… solo ¡agh!

Eren medio se rio un poco nervioso pero solto a Levi de la mano, al final de cuenta habían vuelto antes de las once y le hizo una mirada un poco comprometedora a Levi, el otro asintió y ambos caminaron escaleras arriba. Sasha iba a dar nuevas ordenes pero sabia que serian ignoradas, sobre todo por las risas tontas que su hermano proferia a cada instante.

Ya en las escaleras Levi volvió a tomar la mano del omega posesivamente, Sasha se golpeo la frente y corrió hasta Mina.

-No puedo creer que ellos piensen que esto tendrá un final feliz. Solo basta mirarles para que sepan que no hay nada feliz en esto – coloco su pañuelo en el ojo de forma dramática

-No puedo imaginarme una peor situación, Mina … - dijo Sasha aun con mas drama – El futuro rey fue domado por su Alfa. ¡por su alfa!

-El futuro rey, ahora tiene un alfa. – corroboro Mina limpiándose las lagrimas dramáticas de una dama.

Sasha amenazó con desmayarse pero no pudo hacer nada mas que tirarse en la silla frente a su hermana y sacarse los zapatos de tacon con los mismos pies, cansada y con los nervios de punta. No sabia que hacer ni que pensar y tampoco tenia idea de lo que Eren y el alfa planearan, pero seguramente los dos estaban demasiado ocupados pensando el uno en el otro como para preocuparse por el futuro.

De alguna manera Eren si lo estaba, y evitaba a toda costa pensar ene so. Porque sabia que solo lo deprimiría mas, al contrario de este, Levi no pensaba asi.

Levi se encontraba mas decidido que nunca a ejecutar su plan. Tenia que hacerlo. Solo asi podría quedarse con Eren para siempre.

Los ideales de libertad y guerra, pasaban a segundo plano. Su principal objetivo se había convertido en ''Eren''

-Oye… gracias por lo de hoy – dijo Eren coquetamente recargado en el marco de su puerta

-¿Qué clase de futuro rey eres tu? Escapándose del palacio de esa forma… tan desprevenidamente con un alfa

-¿Qué? – preguntó Eren con el ceño fruncido – Oh…. Supongo que no te ha gustado el pequeño paseo – se puso en la boca la mano con una sonrisa timida

-he tenido mejores – Levi se miro la mano y sonrio ladinamente

-Ya veo – Eren aguanto una risita – en ese caso, impresióname. Te vere al alba.

Eren dio un paso atrás a su puerta y le dio la espalda a Levi para cerrarla.

-Estaré esperándote… - asintió Levi seductivamente mientras Eren entraba a su habitación dejándolo a fuera, sin cadenas sin vigilancia. Sin nadie.

Levi supo que todo había vuelto a la realidad.

N/A: este capitulo fue aun mas largo que el anterior, me dijeron que no sintieron lo largo asi que trabajare para que sean mas largos. Como una novela real. Sinceramente tengo casi ya todo el fic desarrollado en mi cabeza solo falta ponerlo en practica. Pero quería aclarar dos cosas

Numero 1- El celo de Eren surgio desenfrenado en la primera ''olida'' de ambos por ser la primera vez, pero después como Eren ha tenido un celo controlado toda su vida volvió a calmarse… se necesitan de ciertos factores para que el celo de Eren vuelva a ponerse loco. Eso no significa que Eren ya no este en celo… solo ''se durmio'' por asi decirlo. Espero eso quede claro. Para que no piensen que ya pueden estar juntos de forma normal sin sus instintos de por medio…

Numero 2- esta parte no es muy clara porque no lo explique en el prologo lo cual fue sumamente estúpido de mi parte. Hace aproximadamente -100- años era la etapa de paz entre las tres razas, después comenzó el Armisticio primero, es decir la guerra de los alfas para dominar a los omegas. En esta guerra los Ackerman eran los lideres y fueron los reyes por un tiempo… es decir el abuelo de Levi fue rey, y su hijo Kenny fue escondido cuando los Alfas perdieron la guerra y ocultaron sus apellidos. Después Kenny tiene un hijo que es Levi y bueno ya eso lo explique en el capitulo…

Otra cosa es que la persona que quito a el abuelo de Levi del poder no fue Carla (obviamente) sino la abuela de Eren, después Carla heredo el trono… pero ella ya había conocido a su Alfa durante la guerra, es decir el papa de Eren y Mikasa… en fin, se convierte en reina, matan a su Alfa y es cuando comienza su dictadura.

¿queda claro?

Otra cosa, Mikasa no odia a Eren ni a Sasha, solo tiene un rencor raro.

Michelle, muchísimas gracias por tu Review, eres una fiel lectora ojala te guste este capitulo, esta hecho con mucho de mi amor. Nunca dejes de comentarme –corazon-

Muchas gracias a Suan Engel Laufen, por su review, ojala te guste. A MIS SILENCIOSAS QUE SOLO DAN FOLLOW Y FAV PERO NO DEJAN REVIEW, ES BONITO SABER QUE ALGUIEN TE LEE, ANIMENSE A DEJAR REVIEW.

Paw Le, tu review me gusto muchísimo porque siento que tu me abriste a mi los ojos y fue como un ¡epifania! ¡tiene razón! Esa forma que tienen Eren y Levi de no poder contra sus instintos (ahora mismo Levi se hace el fuerte, pero en el siguiente capitulo naraaai) Yo también creo que deben convivir en armonía… pero se que esa armonía podrá lograrse solo es cuestión de que Eren y Levi se junten y ¡voila! En este fic el lemon vendrá muy prono (no se puede contra los instintos gracias por el review ojala te guste mucho este capitulo –abrazito paw-chan-

ZakuryMinashiro, jaja si de hecho esta historia se desarrollara rápido es decir la parte romántica entre los dos, porque solo tienen dos días… es un tiempo limite. No, no creo que Carla quiera matar a su ''tesoro'' Eren, asi que no te preocupes. Ya veras que pasa… ¡que bien que te gusto, por favor dime Allie… un gusto conocerte, ojata te guste este capitulo!

Naruby, ¿regalos de boda? Oh dios mio! Felicidades… jaja bueno es que en este mundo las relaciones van de la mano del instinto ¡se sobreponen a la familia! Pero no te preocupes eso es algo que no va a a pasar… ya veras que sucede en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia también. Espero no decepcionarte

Moi Madame Butterfly, jaja las fans son muy malas todas quieren que Carla muera, bueno pues ya verán lo que pasa con ella. Muchas gracias por dejarme review y por la felicitación, realmente espero cumplir con sus expectativas de fic y que te guste mucho, solo te digo que no te preocupes porque Eren no puede odiar a Levi es decir tu entiendes NO PUEDE y Carla se saldrá con la suya de alguna manera… ya te enteraras ¡mil gracias!

MariFer, que bueno que te gusta, espero cumplir tus expectativas y gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar Review dime Allie – saluditos-

Nos vemos el próximo martes!

PD: a lo mejor piensan que va un poco rápido y que aun no se desarrolla su ''amor'' pero por dios esto es un omegaverse, las cosas están predestinadas, verse es amarse y desearse intensamente. No voy a decirles que no es ''rapido'' solo que simplemente las cosas son asi… sobre tood cuando la sociedad ha estado reprimida por tanto. ESTO AVANZA RAPIDO SEÑORES, ellos nacieron el uno para el otro.

Creo que mi Levi tiene Ooc.


	4. En el que hay un juicio

**Capitulo 3**

 _ **En el que hay un juicio**_

Levi la observa, esta ahí mirándola desde el pasillo de la planta alta del castillo. Ella se peina los rizos cafes que tiene bien perfectamente alineados y se sacude el vestido de seda gris. Levi piensa que le queda horrendo. Sin embargo la sigue mirando, baja les escaleras y esta a punto de perderla de vista.

-¡Buenos días, Levi! – Grita Eren mirándole con una sonrisa timida y los ojos esmeralda brillosos, Levi da un respingo y aleja su mirada de la reina. Se queda parado frente a Eren - ¿estas listo?

-¿Listo? ¿Para que? – Eren luce decepcionado, pues esperaba una mejor respuesta, definitivamente. Pero Levi sigue pensando en como la reina se veía indefensa bajando las escaleras… sin ni siquiera percatarse que el estaba ahí mirándola caminar.

Si hubiera querido la podría haber asesinado. Pero no lo hizo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Ven – Eren le toma de la mano, las cadenas de Levi repiquetean contra la alfombra roja y no puede seguir el ritmo rápido de Eren – supongo que no has desayunado…

-No, estaba a punto de bajar… - Eren abre la puerta de su habitación - ¿Qué estas haciendo, Eren?

-Entra – pide Eren y empuja a Levi adentro de la habitación - ¿No lo habras olvidado, o si?

-No realmente – suspira Levi. Siente las manos de Eren temblorosas tomar unas cosas que ya tiene preparadas sobre la cama – Explícame…

Eren le entrega unos lentes de sol negros, se pone unos. Luego una chamarra de color negro que parece de algodón y cubre los lujosos arreglos de la casaca verde oscuro de botones de oro. Era una elegante casaca para un príncipe. Dejándolo casi todo vestido de negro, con su pantalón negro y las botas negras altas.

-Ponte la sudadera – Levi obedece y su ropa también se cubre, no esta vestido tan elegante como Eren pero es la primera vez que utiliza una casaca de color rojo. No sabe porque le dan ropa tan elegante, pero agradece por una vez en su vida no traer esas apestosas ropas marrones.

Con los lentes de sol negros apenas y se puede mirar, Eren le dice que se ponga el gorro de la sudadera y Levi obedece, se dan un vistazo final.

-No engañamos a nadie… - admite Levi tristemente –Tu madre volvió Eren, las puertas están llenas de guardias…

-No te preocupes por eso Levi. Solo preocúpate por ''La mejor cita que me daras'' ¿eso dijiste ayer, no? Bueno no exactamente pero… eh bueno, pero no te preocupes. Tengo un plan.

Levi asiente. Eren le toma de la mano y una corriente eléctrica se desata entre ambos, pero dura instantes porque Eren vuelve a tomar el rumbo de la situación y sale corriendo con Levi de su habitación. Mientras corren Eren explica a Levi a donde se dirigen

-… hay una puerta lateral, el auto nos esperara ahí. Pues es que es un atajo para rodear el castillo, entonces ahí no hay gente y podemos subirnos. Pero debemos ser rápidos además… - Eren señala las cadenas con el pulgar – esas hacen ruido.

-Lo lamento por no poder quitármelas – Levi bufa – No tengo llaves ¿recuerdas?

-Para tu suerte, soy demasiado listo, consegui unas llaves… - Eren agita las llaves en su mano que salen volando, pero Levi las atrapa en el acto. Eren se sonroja – Quítatelas.

Se detienen en medio de la carrera para quitárselas, Eren toma las cadenas y las llaves y las guarda en la gran bolsa de adentro de su sudadera, aunque parece que tiene un vientre abultado en realidad hacen mucho menos ruido que cuando estaban en los tobillos de Levi. Siguen corriendo.

Levi nota que bajan por las escaleras y sabe que están cerca de la planta baja y el recibidor del palacio, cuando Eren abre una puerta larga y de caoba que da a un pasillo con columnas romanas, se aleja caminando dulce y sensualmente por ahí con Levi siguiéndole por atrás. Hay un ventanal a los costados que muestra los grandes jardines del palacio

Al final del pasillo se vislumbra una gran puerta que esta semi abierta y destella luz del exterior. Levi se detiene a zancadas

-Eren… ¿pensaste en todo esto anoche? ¿solo para que lográramos salir?

Eren sonríe tímidamente.

-Se que soy un omega… - es su primera excusa – que tu deberías tener el mando de intenta hablar y negar esa afirmación absurda pero Eren continua hablando rascándose la patilla y la mejilla – pero mi instinto me dice que te _seduzca_ y pues, soy un príncipe… ¿de que me sirve todo esto si no puedo dártelo a ti?

-Eren… - susurra Levi acercándose a Eren y tomando la mano con la que se rasca nerviosamente, aprieta todos los dedos de la mano derecha y le sonríe un poco al castaño – no tienes qué seducirme, yo ya soy tu alfa.

Eren evita la mirada del otro con un sonrojo notable a simple vista. Un auto se estaciona afuera, se escucha el motor ronroneante como una pantera y Eren decide continuar sin contestarle nada a Levi.

Porque Eren se ha puesto a pensar de pronto que… esta misma noche, Levi va a estar con su madre. Le dara hijos a su madre, va a penetrar a su madre… ¡a su madre! y ha querido alejarse de ese pensamiento casi instantáneamente. Sale del pasillo y abre la puerta, Levi le sigue de cerca.

Afuera hay un auto negro totalmente polarizado, muy llamativo y brilloso. Levi jamas había visto uno, pero no tiene tiempo de admirarlo, porque Eren abre la puerta y entra como un rayo, Levi le sigue el paso lo mejor que puede y cierra la puerta del auto.

Adentro los asientos son de piel, y frente a ellos hay otro asiento que los divide del piloto, en este se encuentra sentada una chica de pelo rubio y lentes de sol negros tan ahumados como los de ellos dos, una mascada cubriéndole la cabeza y el cuello de color azul marino. Y un precioso vestido de seda corto de color beige que combina con sus tacones pequeños del mismo tono.

Se quita los lentes y Levi ve sus ojos azules. Les sonríe.

-Christa… muchas gracias – comienza Eren cuando el motor del automóvil ya se ha puesto de nuevo en marcha.

-Ni que lo digas Eren – la joven se encoje de hombros – nunca habrían podido hacerlo sin mi.

No tenia nada de modestia.

-Cuando me llamaste anoche, tuve que mover a algunos contactos… pero tenemos que irnos rápido, una excusa para traer el auto hasta aquí fue que Armin entrara por la puerta principal y bueno, el no tiene idea de nada – Christa divaga un poco y pide al chofer que acelere – asi que si se entera que lo traje por nada volver al a auto, y bueno es Armin no se preocupen. Ya lo recogerá alguien

Eren asiente, y Levi no tiene la mas remota idea de lo que están hablando, pues no ubica nombres y tampoco pensaba que Eren se tomara enserio el ''plan'' para salir un dia mas antes de que esa misma noche… pues para Levi todo cambiaria.

Y para Eren y el resto del mundo, también. Sin duda.

-En ese caso, ya estamos aquí. Perdonen el mal tercio – se disculpa y se vuelve aponer los lentes – ¿ a donde los llevo?

Eren mira a Levi nervioso, exigiéndole con la mirada un ''responde, esta es tu idea de cita''.

-No… no lo se, yo no conozco ningún lugar – admite. Se siente un poco derrotado, Eren aprieta su mano por encima de la rodilla y Christa grita un ''Kyaaa'' de emoción.

-Puedes decir cualquier lado Levi, no hay respuestas equivocadas. – pide Christa intentando tener comprensión por el Alfa, Levi se siente incomodo al escuchar su nombre asi sin mas por una desconocida.

Levi mira por la ventana, le gustaría ir a un lugar comodo, un lugar que nunca haya visto… y el cielo se ve espectacular ese dia, es que para Levi todos los cielos se veian espectaculares.

-A la playa

-¡eso esta a una hora de camino!

-Media si aceleras – concede Eren – vamos a la playa… - Eren se dirige al chofer y este de inmediato acelera. Levi se pega contra el asiento y Eren se tambalea un poco con la nueva velocidad adquirida

Christa aun esta consciente de que la playa es un lugar ''arriesgado''

-Escucha – le pide al chofer – llévanos a las playas del norte de Sina, del lado del mar abierto, cerca de la costera y las rocas… ahí nunca hay gente.

Eren asiente con felicidad contenida. Levi se siente emocionado, y el auto sigue avanzando a una velocidad de ''30 minutos'' en vez de ''1 hora''.

0-0-0

-Si Levi dice que abrirá la puerta. Lo hara – Erwin se dirige a el pequeño grupo selecto de alfas que Kenny Ackerman eligió para comenzar con la revolución y la conquista de los omegas.

Farlan, Mike y Mikasa. Ellos tres contándolo a el cuatro y cinco con Levi.

-¿le debemos creer? – pregunta Mike sentado en un taburete de madera que pareciese que apenas y puede con el peso del alfa

-A Levi si – admite Farlan – no tiene defectos: es un héroe, un fanático, todo el mundo sabe que tarde o temprano va a llegar a emperador, incluido el mismo.

-Es un hombre de palabra… - corrobora Erwin

-Nosotros también los somos – añade Mikasa – pero los Omegas no. Ellos no saben lo que es la palabra.

Todos se miran entre ellos y luego miran a la anterior miembro de la realeza omega y se cuestionan como alguien que pudo tenerlo todo, pierde todo frente a su hermano, pues es que ella nacio exactamente… dos minutos con 27 segundos después. Y había obtenido un gen Alfa, cuando pudo haber sido una Omega y ahora mismo seria parte de los enemigos que Levi Ackerman tendría que enfrentar.

-¿Qué tienen que ver los Omegas? – pregunta Farlan

-Eren.

-¿Eren? Levi es mil veces mejor, Eren no es un capitán como el – Mike se rie tapándose la boca y murmura. – Levi es mejor, Eren es un campesino con suerte.

Mikasa se desinfla de animo y admite la derrota de la poca sangre ''real'' que su antigua familia tiene. Pero aun asi Eren es el futuro rey, con todas las de la ley.

-Mikasa tiene miedo de Eren – explica Erwin – cree que Eren puede contra Levi. Pero vamos Mikasa, como si no conociéramos a Levi… es una maquina de matar, pero en combate; allá arriba se ha de estar portando como príncipe.

Como el príncipe que es.

El príncipe que pudo haber dirigido su primera batalla a los 16 y que durante esos 9 años hasta ahora no había perdió ni una, que el tiempo que había pasado durante el colegio militar no había hablado ni una sola vez con nadie, que no comia ni venado, ni pescado, ni aves. La enumeración de sus virtudes ruborizaría a todas las Omegas y betas.

-Una puta joya – dice Mikasa rebuscando algo entre sus uñas. Aun asi a Mikasa le caia bien Levi, lo consideraba casi un niño. A pesar de que se llevaban diez años. – pero, ¿de que sirve tanto de eso si un omega lo podría domar?

Dice muy seria y como cuestionamiento al aire, sin saber cuanto peso podrían tener esas palabras que dijo, y sin saber que tanto podía un omega domar a un alfa, sin tener ni idea de como el futuro rey podía terminar bajo los pies de un Alfa.

Sin saber como la naturaleza había hecho a los humanos, a las razas, y que nada… ¡Absolutamente nada! Sucedía por casualidad.

0-0-0-0

Al momento en el que el auto se detuvo aun sobre la carretera vacia de automóviles y cielo despejado solo con nubarrones apenas cargados de agua, Eren ya había abierto la puerta del carro, se había quitado las botas las había dejado sobre el camino, se quitaba la sudadera la casaca y los lentes. Y se enrollaba el pantalón hasta la rodilla.

Corria por la arena blanca y suave que parece cal y las cosas botadas por los pequeños cúmulos de pasto que crecen sobre la arena. Hasta llegar a la orilla con una cara de satisfacción intensa que culmina con el agua helada cubriéndole los pies apenas.

Levi se cocina, por el calor, tras el.

Christa da serias indicaciones de volver en un par de horas que definitivamente Eren no escucha y Levi ignora por tratarse de la vista mas impresionantemente dibujada o imaginada que el hubiera podido si quiera pensar. el mundo terminaba en ese cacho de Tierra.

El mar se extendia largo y tendido y los lentes de sol terminaban en el piso.

-¡Levi! – grita Eren – ¡Ven!

El mayor hace caso omiso quedándose perplejo mirando las olas azuladas llegar a la arena y llevársela creando espuma, anonadado. Completamente encandilado con el exterior. Eren camina hasta el, le tome de las muñecas y le quita la sudadera, le quita los lentes y se inclina para quitarle las botas. Finalmente Levi reacciona

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¿acaso no quieres mojart…? O lo lamento yo, perdón – dice Eren quitando las manos de la ropa de Levi – no se si te molesto que te tocara… o…

Levi toma las manos de Eren las sube hasta su pecho, las mueve por los botones de la casaca que Eren desabrocha uno a uno, con dificultad. Jadeante e insatisfecho.

-Me puedes tocar – consiente Levi y suelta las manos del menor para que continúe con el trabajo de quitarle la casaca y las botas, Levi siente la arena contra sus pies, es cómoda mas de lo que penso que seria.

-Te levantare el pantalón un poco… - Eren hace dobleces al pantalón de Levi y se levanta de la arena para mirarle a la cara – ya estas, vamos.

Levi asiente con cuidado y se deja hacer, se deja guiar y sigue las huellas del menor como un lobo que va detrás, paso a paso por la arena y la huella del pie de Eren, llegan a la arena mojada. Eren se detiene.

-Una ola llegara pronto… - eren señala el mar con su índice y ve la corriente marina acercarse con poca fuerza estrellándose contra la arena y los pies y piernas de ambos.

Esta fría y viene con toda la fuerza del mar, salada rodeando sus piernas ye espumosa. Extrañamente Levi siente que ya la ha sentido, no entiende la grandeza de la sensación, en cambio, sus sentidos se alteran cuando los dedos de los pies de Eren rozan por accidente su empeine.

Se le pone la piel erizada como un gato, algo recorre su medula dorsal y su mano viaja hasta la del menor como guiada por algo invisible. Levi la toma, enreda sus dedos en los del otro, acaricia la palma entierra sus uñas y se sienta en la arena, Eren cae con su trasero sobre la arena.

-Nos vamos a mojar… - dice Eren sentado, mira a Levi.

-Relajate.

Las olas comienzan a llegar de nuevo pero solo rozan los pies de ambos, no llegan a su ropa lo que los mantiene secos, atados de manos uno al otro, acariciando la piel tersa de los nudillos y por en medio de los dedos. Levi suspira. Eren se recuesta en la arena mandando al diablo todo y queriendo mirar al cielo, Levi le imita y ambos se quedan acostados sobre la arena con las olas llegándoles a los pies.

-Es una lastima que las nubes no tengan forma hoy. Demasiado dispersas, son cirros.

-No seas pesimista – Levi se pasa la mano por el cabello y señala con su dedo índice una nube apartada hacia el norte – esa de allá… por ejemplo, parece un azadón.

Eren mira a la lejanía y entrecierra un poco sus ojos esmeralda para encontrar la forma que Levi le pide, pero no logra encontrar nada en la extraña semi nube deformada, para empezar no puede reconocer la figura que Levi le dice porque no tiene idea de lo que es un azadón.

-¿Qué es un azadón? – se desinfla y acepta la derrota – lo lamento, pero no se que es…

-no me sorprende – Levi se encoje de hombros – una especie de pala, la usamos para cavar en el Fourmilliere…

''Oh'' es lo único que Eren puede contestar pues esta totalmente de acuerdo en que Levi y el tienen conocimientos diferentes de muchas cosas, hay muchas cosas que Eren no sabe y Levi conoce muy poco del mundo exterior.

-La nube de allá parece un submarino – señala Eren forzando a su cerebro para encontrar la forma, pero también para escoger algo neutral. Algo que Levi conozca.

-Conozco el termino pero no se como es su forma. Solo estudie un par de años… buenos años, pero no se tanto como tu. – Levi aprieta la mano de su Omega y jadea cuando Eren gira el cuerpo para mirarle.

-Hay muchas cosas que ambos desconocemos… hay muchas cosas que yo no se, cosas que tu tampoco sabes. – Eren acaricia la mejilla del mayor – tiene años que no veía las nubes y tu…

-No es la primera vez que le encuentro forma a las cosas Eren – Levi se da la vuelta para mirar a Eren y poner su mano sobre la mejilla del menor – Mi padre solia llevarme a ver las estalactitas del centro del Fourmilliere… también tenían formas, en invierno se congelaban. ¿Tu?

-Jamas he visto una estalactita… Mi hermana y yo lo hacíamos todo el tiempo – Eren acaricia el lóbulo de la oreja de Levi con la punta de su índice – mi melliza. Es una alfa.

Levi se queda quieto, quietecito, intentando recobrar el palpitar normal de su corazón, mira los ojos de Eren clavarse en la arena y luego en sus ojos de color petróleo, Eren abre la boca para hablar pero Levi decide interferir en la corriente de pensamientos.

-¿La extrañas? – aventura

-No – Eren vuelve a mirar al cielo – han pasado años, las cosas pasaron… al principio fue difícil. Mi pobre otra mitad. Ahora apenas pienso en ella…

Levi apretó su mano. No podía sentir los pensamientos de Eren, pero tenia miedo. Un miedo extraño que le surgio en el corazón de hielo y apuñalo su mente para evitar que se riera por todo lo que seguiría del día… hasta esa misma noche. Mikasa era una joven complicada, complicadísima.

Nunca sabían si amaba a Eren o si lo odiaba… y esa misma noche ella entraría al palacio, después de que Levi matara a la reina. Mikasa podía destruirlo, alocarse o relajarse, perderse o frenarse… calmarse y despertar con las manos en el cuello de Eren. Y Levi quedarse sin hacer nada. Apretó tan fuerte la mano de Eren que este volteo a verle, no se resistió y pego su frente a la suya. Jadeo, absteniéndose de besarle

Eren le mira impactado, esperando ansioso y frustrado, con el pecho moviéndose de arriba abajo y su corazón acelerado de una forma increíblemente rápida, un alocamiento que le surgia desde su mano hasta su frente, empapada en la grasa del calor y el sudor, y aun asi sediento de la piel del otro.

Con su celo apunto de explotar…

Eren se separa

-No – pide – mi celo…

Levi vuelve a meter la mano en la cabellera del castaño y lo atrae hacia si, pegando su frente de nuevo, le mira los labios por un instante, solo un pequeño momento antes de que regresara a mirar los ojos verdes del otro, contando los colores, sintiendo su piel…

Solo se que no quisiera que te hicieran daño, piensa Levi.

-Que no – Dice Eren alejando a Levi con las manos en los hombros – mi celo… tu, tu estarás esta noche con mi madre.

Eren se levanta y se sienta sobre la arena, como si todos los problemas que hubieran estado evitando pensar se hubieran estrellado frente a sus ojos y en su frente en el instante en que Levi la había pegado a la suya, no importa que tanto quisiera estar con el. Nada había cambiado, Levi seguía siendo el elegido de la Crestomatía.

El elegido de su madre.

Y Levi lo sabia

Levi sentía que había algo justo dentro de su estomago subiendo por su garganta, pidiéndole salir y gritar ''No Eren, te amo… te amo a ti'' pero no podía, aun sus labios permanecieron cerrados. Pues no podía decir nada, no había nada que decir. Eren ni siquiera estaba en lo correcto… sus temores eran ''infidelidades'' y perder a su ''alfa'' pero Eren perdería mas que eso esta misma noche.

Perdería a su madre, a su reino, a la sociedad que crearon… a la vida que penso tener. Perdería todo.

Pero definitivamente Levi no quería perderlo a el. ¿Y si me lo quedo? ¿Mikasa… me dejaría quedármelo? Yo sere el rey. Yo puedo hacer lo que me de en gana ¿no? Eren es mi omega, y si me lo quedo… no el no se quedara conmigo, no después de que clave un puñal debajo del ojo de su madre. el me va a odiar.

¿Y si no mato a la reina?

¿Y si me quedo con Eren al menos por dos años mas?

Levi se detiene sobre sus pasos, detiene el andar de sus pensamientos inverisímiles y casi se abofetea. Casi.

-¿Estas bien Levi, que sucede? – Eren se acerca a su alfa y le toca las mejillas, Levi las aparta… y se levanta de la arena – ¿a donde… vas tu?

Levi camina en dirección contraria a la que originalmente caminaban

-A… - suspira Levi – a ningún lugar.

-Eso es lo que tu crees ¿no? – Eren alcanza a Levi y le toma de la mano. Levi intensa soltarse – sígueme a mi Levi, yo te enseñare un buen camino…

Levi le mira de forma extraña, pero asiente. Eren lo hace caminar en dirección contraria y decide que llego el momento de que Levi y el vayan a la parte ''Genial'' de la playa, la parte ''concurrida'' siguen caminando por unos minutos con Eren jalando de la muñeca del mayor. Como siempre.

-Levi, vamos –

-¿ A donde quieres ir Eren? – pregunta Levi deteniéndose

Eren tira de el, Levi cae de rodillas a la arena

-vamos – comienza a arrastrarlo desde el suelo, mientras Levi vuelve a levantarse. Siguen caminando hasta que Levi nota diferencias notables, la arena comienza a volverse dorada, el mar calmado y sin olas fuertes, una buena costa cerrada lejos del mar abierto. Una playa común.

La gente no los mira, la mayoría están en bañador, Eren le arroja los lentes de playa a Levi. Ambos se los colocan. Eren susurra algo de ''celebridad'' y se sueltan de las manos, se relame todo el cabello para atrás y lo quiere atar con una goma pequeña, pero falla y la liga se rompe. Suspira frustrado.

-Crei que la joven dijo que no vendríamos a la playa publica

-no nos quedaremos… traje dinero – Levi va a protestar. Se niega a que su omega le pague cualquier cosa. Es conservador. Pero Eren no parece interesado en eso, esta demasiado interesado en complacer a Levi en fijarse en el… en procurar su relación.

Su instinto le grita ''sedúcelo'' ''hazlo tuyo''

Hay sombrillas por doquier y camastros, la gente comienza a ser mas. Levi cree que podría ser fin de semana, o vacaciones… pero no esta seguro. Eren parece seguro del lugar al que se dirigen.

-mira ahí esta quien buscamos – dice Eren visualizando a un hombre viejo y calvo con un chaleco de color naranja. Corre hasta el y Levi lo sigue subiéndose mas los pantalones. Desabrochando algunos botones de su camisa blanca y recordando que dejaron las cosas en la otra playa… cuando llega a lado de Eren este ya esta dando explicaciones precisas, el hombre le mira fijamente pero con los grandes lentes de sol no se atreve a hacer conjeturas. Asienten.

-¿estas listo?

-no se nadar, te lo advierto – Levi se cruza de brazos, Eren se rie tímidamente.

-Descuida. No pasara nada, a menos que te des un tropiezo y te quedes bajo el agua sin poder respirar – se rie pero Levi se aterra – No es verdad Levi, te rescataría.

-Jamas podrias cargarme

-soy fuerte…

-Soy un alfa – Eren suspira y el viejo barbon regresa con dos chalecos salvavidas, Eren y Levi se los colocan, el primero ayuda al segundo. Son naranjas y a su medida asi que no parecen grandes naranjas obesas, pero Levi se siente extraño. El chaleco esta mojado y parece almacenar hongos o cosas parecidas… eso pasa si las cosas están húmedas mucho tiempo.

-Subiremos a una moto acuática – avisa Eren caminando a la playa, el viejo los guía. Chifla…

Una persona en el mar se acerca con una moto acuática a una velocidad alta, alejando a toda la gente de la bahía que corren despavoridas, el viejo les indica que suban. Eren corre, le pide que le siga. Levi se da prisa y mete los pies en el mar.

-Es solo para llegar a donde quiero ir… - Eren señala una pequeña roqueta en medio de la bahía.

Levi asiente y deja que el omega tome la moto acuática, Eren le dice que se trata de un experto en motos. Pero Levi sigue nervioso ¿Quién no lo estaría con un mocoso de quince años al volante? El futuro rey o lo que sea… seguro no lavaba sus camisas. Pero manejaba motos acuáticas.

Levi bufo.

-Sube –

Levi asiente y sube a la moto, se aferra al menor y se siente desvalorizado, si lo alfas lo vieran ahora mismo se reirían y mearian de risa. El rey alfa siendo guiado por el futuro rey omega, diez años menor. El mismo se rio de si.

-¿Te diviertes? – sonríe Levi – deja que arranque…

Y su advertencia se cumple, Eren pisa el acelerador y Levi se aferra como un gato al menor.

-No tardaremos mucho en llegar… - grita Eren contra la brisa, la sensación es increíble, porque las olas dejan de romper en medio del mar, se vuelven capillas de agua que la moto brinca, Levi siente adrenalina, sonríe. Esta disfrutando el paseo. Mira el agua azulada y de profundidad inimaginable. Y no le importaría caer en ella…

La moto vuelve a saltar antes de que Eren baje la velocidad, pero Levi esta disfrutando el paseo. Se suelta, Eren chilla bajito.

-Agárrate

-la briza se siente bien – admite Levi sintiendo la brisa en su cara y las manos aferradas en el asiento - ¿comprendes?

Levi coloca la cabeza en la nuca de Eren

-Comienzo a comprender – sonríe, Eren se sonroja y llegan a la roqueta.

Estaciona la moto en la isla chiquita rodeada de arboles salvajes y vegetación. La moto se queda sobre la arena y Levi baja de un brinco, ayuda a Eren a bajar estirando su mano caballerosamente. Eren la toma con gentileza y pone todo su peso a propósito, el alfa ni se queja. Eren entiende que su fuerza no es ni siquiera comparable…

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Vamos a ver la vegetación Levi. En esta isla hay una pequeña laguna… hay tortugas y algo mucho mejor. Nutrias.

-No las conozco

-Lógicamente, en realidad yo tampoco… muy bien. Pero las veremos, en su hábitat natural, te gustaran, hay flores, arboles… vamos Levi te gustara este lugar ¿No te gusta explorar?

-Me superas Eren

-Levi, en mi mundo… todo esto – extiende sus brazos como si pudiera abarcar toda la isla – Es parte de la realidad. Te mostrare…

Eren camina por milésima vez encima de las hojas y se adentra, Levi le sigue, por milésima vez.

0-0-0-0

Annie Leonhardt se considera a si misma una Omega severamente responsable, una Omega estricta en sus actividades, escolta de la reina Carla. Mucama excelente y buena trabando, con una vida de pocas responsabilidades caseras y excelente comunicación con su padre.

Un omega, rubio igual que ella.

Annie comprende que su deber ante cualquier cosa, es cuidar a la reina Carla. Llego hasta ese lugar sobre todo y todos los que intentaron quitárselo, con su fuerza de Omega desarrollada a máximo potencial, mas de lo que cualquier Omega logra jamás. Y eso le tocaba hacer esta misma noche, porque aunque nadie lo supiera…

Ella revisaba la perfección de la habitación, donde la reina Carla procrearía a sus futuros hijos.

La misma habitación cada seis meses. El mismo perfume, las cortinas limpias, las velas, las sabanas limpias, las almohadas acolchadas…

Los jabones en el baño, el papel en los cajones de la derecha. Revistas en el de la izquierda, el agua caliente en el baño, toallas.

Pruebas de embarazo debajo del tocador.

Donas para el cabello en los cajones de la cómoda, y a la derecha de estos batas y ropa limpia. Pantuflas y mil cosas mas.

Colchón no rechinable, patas de la cama de madera en perfecto estado, cortinas de la cama plegables.

Y nada absolutamente nada de puñales bajo el colchón, en medio de la pared y la cama. Absolutamente nada de eso en el protocolo…

A Annie le tiembla la mano ligeramente al sentir el puñal con oro en la empuñadora escondido tras la cama, se cubre la boca para evitar gritar. Sus gritos son terriblemente masculinos, sus tacones tiemblan su vestido comienza arrugarse de la fricción con la cama y no puede callarse mas.

Grita.

Grita, fuertes alaridos de ayuda y auxilio. Vuelve a gritar con la daga en las manos y el corazón en un puño, latiéndole al mil por hora, la puerta abriéndose con fuerza…

La mirada desorbitada de la rubia entre odio, dolor, incredulidad y unas ganas terribles de vengarse.

0-0-0-0

-¡Mira eso Levi! – Eren señala la parte legada de la laguna mientras se saca el pantalón quedándose en bóxer y metiéndose en la laguna. Levi intenta detenerle pero se le escapa de las manos como mantequilla

Eren esta emocionado, ve el árbol de frutas amarillas, mira a las tortugas nadar junto a el y los peces bajo el agua

-¿te acabas de desnudar frente a un Alfa? –Levi medio sonríe y se quita la ropa también.

Se rie cuando Eren le lanza agua desde adentro. Nadan un rato, tomados de las manos imitando a las nutrias felices que nadan a sus alrededores, y se toman de las manos, se mojan las cabezas y suspiran enamorados cuando sus dedos se separan por una fracción de segundo. Bucean.

Se sienten como flotando todos mojados, sobre el agua cristalina y las preocupaciones muy lejos de sus pensamientos. Solo miran las flores los arboles, la vegetación y los animales… viendo a la distancia, viendo a lo lejos, sintiendo sus latidos sincronizados sin imaginar cuanto se habían estado perdiendo. Todo ahora en ese momento, era claro. Pues podían saber a donde pertenecían.

Al lado uno del otro.

Todo se aclaraba

Levi quiere besarle, soltar su mano y tocar sus labios, pero se conforma tomándole de la mano, uniendo ambas cuando mas quiere tocarle, pegando la frente. Eren aguantando cuando Levi lo recuesta en su pecho, saliendo de la laguna.

Se tiran al piso con el sol sobre la piel, esperando secarse y no broncearse.

-Levi… Tengo algo que decirte – habla Eren rompiendo el silencio tranquilo que ambos habían creado mientras miraban el cielo y los arboles que los cubrían. Parace que el menor busca atento palabras exactas para decir lo que va a decir – No soy estúpido. Se que esta noche estaras con mi madre… fornicaran, procrearan, no podre hacer nada. Solo quería decirte, que no me importa… que prefiero tenerte asi con ella de por medio, que no tenerte. Perdóname por no decirte esto antes, estaba asustado. Pero ahora ya no lo estoy…

Levi ni puede quitar su rostro confundido, frunce el ceño y mira sus manos unidas, acopladas perfectamente. Tiene los ojos vidriosos y la boca semi abierta, una ceja mas abajo y una ligera comezón en los pies que une a los de Eren.

-Eren… - es lo único que puede decir, no puede decir que si, a pesar de quiere decir que si. Sabe que no puede decirlo sin antes darle una larga explicación a Eren.

¿y si se la da?

-…Levi – Eren acaricia la cabeza de su Alfa y siente sus vientres juntos y su celo molestándole. Pero se niega a sentirse preso de la lujuria y las hormonas justo ahora. Se levanta – Vamos, es tarde.

Levi asiente y se visten. Salen de la isla en la motocicleta y vuelven a una realidad que conocen y no quieren ignorar por mas tiempo. Y Levi esta disponiéndose a olvidar su propia realidad en cualquier momento.

Cuando vuelven a la playa del mar abierto, Christa se ha cambiado de atuendo. Lleva un vestido mas elegante y repiquetea contra el piso, Eren y Levi se han sorprendido de que todas sus cosas estén en el mismo lugar, pues al parecer y tal como dijo Christa, nadie pasaba a esa playa, a pesar de estar a solo metros de la otra.

A estar a metros de aquella isla.

¿Si Eren puede aceptar ese futuro, porque Levi no puede hacerlo?

-Han tardado 30 minutos mas… tendremos que pisar el acelerador tanto que podríamos morir – Christa se mira el reloj de diamantes de la mano y bufa y resopla cuando los dos entran al auto sin decirse ni ''Mú'' - ¿Están tensos? Bueno, sabemos que pasare esta noche pero…

Eren le lanza una mirada silenciadora, una mirada de ''Tome mi decisión'' pero no me la repitas a cada rato. Christa se queda callada. El chofer, tal y como Christa dijo acelera tanto que el trayecto a Levi se le hace cortísimo, cuando menos se da cuenta. Eren ya ha comenzado a mirar la ventana melancólicamente, lo que indica que solo están a pasos de llegar a su destino. A metros.

Christa deja de leer su revista, Levi cree que se acercan cada vez mas.

Eren se limpia los ojos.

¿Y si lo hago?

El auto se para. Levi sabe que han llegado al palacio ¿Y si lo hago? ¿Y si se lo digo? Tengo que decírselo ya…

Tengo que decírselo… ¿Cómo comenzar?

''Eren, Mi padre… es Kenny Ackerman. Si, soy un Ackerman. Los Alfas tenían un plan… pero yo, ya no quiero ser parte de ese plan… porque, porque te amo''

La puerta del auto se abre. Eren nunca va a creerme, el pelinegro lo sabe y se muerde el labio resignado cuando Eren baja y el hace lo mismo, cuando Christa también baja del auto y todos comienzan a cerrar las puertas por donde bajaron.

 _Tengo que intentarlo._

Eren camina a la puerta lateral del palacio, por donde habían salido aquella mañana. Ahora el sol se estaba poniendo rojo y anaranjado. El dia llega a su fin. Tenia que intentarlo. Eren abre la puerta y la deja abierta mientras mete la pierna derecha lentamente… va a dar el paso…

-Eren… - suspira Levi. El castaño se gira a verle con el rostro triste. – Tengo que hablar contigo, tengo algo que decirte…

Eren abre la boca.

-¡EREN!

Eren gira el rostro pálido y asustado ante el grito que suena a sus espaldas, Levi da un respingo y también gira a ver quien ha hablado.

-¡Te prohíbo que te acerques a el! – Grita la reina Carla con su vestido alzado por encima de sus tacones y caminando con seguridad y furia en la mirada.

Los Omegas se acercan con las pistolas fijas en Levi, con arco y flechas, ballestas y lanzas. Eren chilla. Toman a Levi por los brazos y lo dejan contra el piso, el intenta resistirse un segundo pero el arma contra su nuca lo inmoviliza por completo.

-¡Levi Rivaille, estas acusado de intento de asesinato a su Real Majestad la reina Carla! ¡Tu juicio será en este instante! – Grita Annie Leonhardt con su potente voz de rubia implacable.

Los ojos de Levi buscan a Eren desesperado cuando es arrastrado por los omegas, cuando le colocan grilletes en los tobillos y en las muñecas, cadenas en el cuello y lo jalan adentro del edificio. Christa sostiene a Eren del brazo con los ojos azules cristalizados y los ojos de Eren llorosos y petrificados, con los gritos pegados a la garganta y el rostro pálido de fantasma.

''No puede ser…'' Piensa Eren y se derrumba en el piso.

0-0-0-0

-No madre, ¡Es por mi! ¡El me ama! – grita Eren aun con Christa colgado de su brazo, su madre se alza las mangas del vestido, como si fuera un tic nervioso. Se acomoda la brillante corona y toma su cetro de oro y piedras preciosas.

Estan justo donde todo comenzó, en el salón ambar, rodeados de panales de ambar cristalizado… y el parlamento reunido de emergencia. No esta tan lleno como en la Crestomatia pero claramente todos los omegas esperan con ansias el juicio. Eren se esta muriendo en vida. Sasha y Mina miran a su madre con los ojos irritados.

-Eren no digas tonterías… - suplica Carla sentándose en su trono.

Los demás hijos de la reina están aquí, vestidos galante y juzgadoramente. Armin ha llegado de improvisto junto con su madre que es miembro del parlamento, la hermana mayor de Christa también ha entrado en acción. Ambos la miran con los ojos llenos de preguntas mientras toma la mano de Eren.

-Eso no es posible madre! ¡El me ama! – Grita Eren con lagrimas en los ojos el rostro compungido y el ceño fruncido.

-¡Eren! – grita Carla perdiendo los estribos - ¡Intento matarme, iba a intentarlo!

-¡El me ama! – si Carla grita Eren también puede gritar, todos comienzan a ver al príncipe.

Carla baja la voz y la dulcifica mirando a su hijo con ternura…

-Los Alfas no aman, Eren…

-Lo que dices… no puede ser – Eren vuelve a murmurar, cuando su madre mira a la puerta con ojos sofocados de rabia.

Se abre de par en par, Levi entra caminando con dignidad pero una mirada desconfiada, sus ropas elegantes han sido remplazadas por sucios harapos que traía desde un principio, aun asi no hacen justicia a la belleza del Alfa y lo mucho que impone con presencia. Aun asi afligido, mirando el rostro de todos lo que lo miran con reproche y molestia.

Las cadenas en sus tobillos se arrastran, la madera que rodea sus muñecas es cruel y el collar de cadena que une a estos tres artefactos le dan un aspecto débil y malgastado. Levi mira a Eren.

-Levi… - gime Eren con dolor al ver a su Alfa siendo tratado de ese modo, pero cuando intenta dar un paso enfrente Carla se levanta del trono.

'' _¿Cómo pudo?''_ murmuraban los omegas mientras Levi camina a el frente _''Es un sucio Alfa, traidor'' ''Estaría mejor muerto'' ''¿Acaso esta demente'' ''Alguien debe darle su merecido'' ''No puedo creerlo, es un desgraciado''_ Carla se acerca mas y mas al frente hasta que Levi se hinca frente a ella tal como el omega que lo viene amenazando con una lanza detrás se lo indica.

-Levi Rivaille – comienza la reina Carla - ¿Es verdad que has conspirado en un plan que incluía asesinarme con un puñal?

-Yo no… - ''Yo no iba a ejecutar el plan''

-Responde – grita Carla Jäger furiosa. Christa toma mas fuerte las manos temblorosas de Eren, Sasha y Mina están furiosas mirando a Levi.

-Es cierto – admite Levi. Eren baja la mirada al escuchar tan dolorosas palabras – pero yo…

-¡Mereces la muerte! – Grita Carla dándose vuelta y tomando su cetro de oro - ¡No tienes perdón!

-Madre, por favor – suplica Eren acercándose a la reina con ojos suplicantes – escúchalo…

-¡Callate Eren! – vuelve a gritar Eren y se acerca a Levi con los ojos inyectados en sangre y rabia – Mereces la muerte… pero ahora que conoces a Eren – bufa con dolor – no quiero arruinar su vida. No quiero que mi hijo vaya a matarse… ¡Por tu asquerosa culpa!

Levi no se rebaja y le sostiene la mirada a la reina completamente firme en sus decisiones, ahora mas que nunca se arrepiente de no haber ejecutado el plan.

-¡Profond Anthill! – Grita la reina.

Levi abre los ojos como platos, cuando la reina grita la sentencia. Eren se tapa la boca y cae de rodillas al suelo ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede estarme pasando esto! Se retuerce de dolor en el piso cuando Levi es tomado de las cadenas y haciéndolo retroceder, aun con su cara en alto y los ojos abiertos, la mandíbula le tiembla.

Mira a Eren

-¡No! ¡Levi! – grita Eren intentando levantarse. Mina le sujeta del otro brazo y Christa se cuelga a la manga con más fuerza.

Carla le mira imperturbable, Levi retrocede con las cadenas tintineando, los omegas mirándole con odio desmesurado y las armas rozando apenas su cuerpo cuando este intenta quedarse parado mirando a Eren que es detenido con la fuerza de sus hermanas. Sasha se ha unido tomando a Eren por los hombros, procura no mirarle porque Sasha tiene corazón de pollo.

Levi es arrastrado afuera del salón ambar y antes de que las puertas se abran y vuelven a cerrarse para siempre, mira a Eren. Tiene los ojos cerrados y mira al suelo con las lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas. Antes de que aparte la vista de el escucha los murmullos de los Omegas de nuevo.

'' _¡Es una vergüenza!''_

'' _ha traído tantos problemas al reino en solo dos días…''_

'' _que se pudra allá abajo, nunca lo veremos de nuevo''_

'' _TRAIDOR''_

'' _Los Alfas solo crecen con rencor''_

'' _Nunca olvidaremos esta traición''_

'' _Jamás lo perdonaremos''_

'' _Los omegas jamas dejaremos que nos mientan y nos usen de nuevo…''_

'' _el parece un Ackerman…_ ''

Finalmente Carla aparta el rostro y se gira lentamente. Las puertas del salón ambar se cierran en su nariz y no vuelve a ver el rostro de Eren lloroso y temblando, ni la cara de odio de Carla Jäger, ni a los Omegas que le detestan. Levi sigue siendo arrastrado al Profond Anthill.

0-0-0-0

Cuando Marco vio que todos los Omegas no tenían cerebro y que todos hacían su mejor esfuerzo para ser unos inútiles, decidió que no podía quedarse esperando a la próxima oportunidad de que el ''LINAJE'' lo lograra, y eso seria lo que venia… una esperanza de una nueva era. Pero todo se estaba yendo al caño de una forma tan rápida, que decidió apoyar la causa de una forma increíblemente mas rápida…

Corriendo con las llaves en las manos, mientras Levi Ackerman era arrastrado al fondo de los abismos. Para lo que los Omegas creían seria ''siempre'', el no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. La mirada ausente de Berthold que caminaba a su lado hacia a Marco desconfiar, pues sabía que el alto estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Y su cara de ''En donde pinto yo aquí''

Pero si todo salía perfectamente, Berthold y el tendrían una buena recompensa. Apoyando a los Alfas, para que los Betas jamas pudieran sufrir, porque Berthold tenia padres Betas y los betas estaban apunto de ser arrojados también al Fourmilliere…

Sin los alfas no tendrían oportunidad. Marco y Berthold estaban bien listos, para cumplir el plan que Levi Ackerman -el respetado, amado y alabado por los Alfas- había dejado inconcluso. Caminaban tan rápido que para cuando Levi estuviera bajando, ellos ya habrían llegado a el pasadizo donde los Alfas esperarían por horas mas… pero su liberación seria antes.

Listos para la muerte de la reina, y para la muerte de Eren. La muerte de todos… el ascenso de Levi al trono seria inminente.

Marco tiembla y mete las llaves en el orificio detrás del cuadro que con cuidado han logrado quitar. Obligados a tomar las riendas y ejecutar ciertas acciones, pues sus sueños estaban a punto de cumplirse.

Abren la puerta.

Y la sombra de siete alfas se asoma por el pasillo oscuro de la primera planta del Fourmilliere, lo único que se distinguen son sus sonrisas.

''Nuestros sueños, están por llegar''

Erwin, Mikasa, Mike, Farlan y los recientemente agregados Reiner, Jean e Ymir, salen a la luz del pasillo. Se miran sonrientes, pero luego miran a Marco y a Berthold.

-¡Pario! – Maldice Farlan - ¿Dónde coño esta Levi?

-Es un desastre – explica Marco – Levi esta… Levi la cago horriblemente – admite -. Descubrieron el plan… y lo están llevando ahora mismo al Profond Anthill. Y no solo eso… parece… parece que Eren es su pareja destinada

Mikasa ahoga un grito.

-Tienen que esconderse – continua Marco – podemos sacarlos de aquí, pero… cuando estén listos para lograr su plan, nosotros los ayudaremos. Tenemos que salir rápidamente, ya oscureció.

Los alfas se miran entre ellos con cara de ¿Y ahora que carajos hacemos? Para estos momentos la reina debería de estar muerta, la familia real desintegrándose y los Alfas logrando el control, todo llevaba un serio retraso, pero no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad de salir. No después de lo dificll que había sido encontrar a Omegas que los ayudaran.

No, no podían hacerlo.

-Llévanos a donde nos has dicho. Aguardaremos ahí hasta que logremos reestablecer el plan… y cuando el plan este listo – Erwin pone su mano en forma de puño

Marco asiente intimidado y mira a Berthold, los llevaran a una cabaña en el bosque norte. Esta demasiado lejos de la sociedad y lo suficientemente amplia y bien surtida para poder abastecer la necesidad de los siete Alfas. Comienzan a Salir por el lugar que el Omega las indica dejando todo atrás y volviendo a colocar el cuadro.

Salen del palacio y se pierden en la oscuridad del bosque tan pronto como logran salir, son Alfas están hechos para esto.

Son alfas con una misión

0-0-0-0

* * *

N/A: Hola, acepto todos sus reviews como una critica constructiva. Que si bien use contenido de otro lada para inspirarme y mi terrible parafraseo fracaso. Lo tomo para no cometer el mismo error. Considero que no se necesitan mas explicaciones y humildemente pido que si quieren seguir leyendo la historia, esto es para todos ustedes. No crean que es un reclamo a los que me lo mencionaron, me he avergonzado de mi misma y por eso decidí cambiar el capitulo.

Gracias por su comprensión y muchas gracias a los reviews y a las nuevas seguidoras (si un hombre me lee que se manifieste por favor)

Moi Madame, jaja no estoy tan acostumbrada enserio. Bueno creo que la historia ha tomado un giro inesperado pero no te preocupes, lo digo enserio. Muchimas gracias por leer también mis demás Fics, ojala te gusten y ya los he actualizado por si decides pasar a verlos. – abrazo-

Michelle: Solo en ti puedo confiar – llora- azúcar flores y muchos colores esa es la descripción del amor de Levi y Eren. Jaja ojala te guste este capitulo – espero tu review querida- - vuelve a llorar-

Mika, ejejejeje

Suan Engel: Yo realmente desconozco un poco las intenciones de Mikasa… de momentos pienso que le odia o que le adora. Tendre que esperar a ver que me dice la muy loca jajaja – ojala te guste-

Maryshion, que te puedo decir, soy fanatica de hueso colorado. Una disculpa, una promesa y un nuevo amanecer –ojala te guste este capitulo-

Pao20, gracias por dejarme Review, ojala te guste mucho este capitulo tienes toda la razón, se les acaba de venir el mundo encima… pero con todo y todo, esos dos … ¡Ya veras lo que traman! Como dije, una disculpa por mi parafraseo pésimo.

Ochibi: Primera persona que lee mis fics de dos fandoms diferentes. Me voy a morir de amor – eres una excelente persona- ojala te guste. Seguire haciéndolos largos jeje

Lluery: Pues se ha tornado la historia de una forma diferente creo yo, ya estaba planeado desde el principio. Ojala te guste – ya se viene lo mas omegaverse del mundo mundial-

Zakury, jajaja pobre Hanji, pero es una listosa ella es la encargada de la inyección somete dora, aunque a parecer no le va muy bien jaja. No estoy segura de si Mikasa ama a Eren, me lo pregunto… estoy pensando que si, luego siento que le tiene envidia también. Tienes toda la razón, esos dos decidieron aprovechar el máximo sus ''dos dias'' en el primero admiten su lazo y en el segundo… ¡casi logran estar juntos! Marco los ayuda porque… no cree en los Omegas, es un buen chico, con buenas intenciones. ALFIIIN Carla se dio cuenta de cosas… veamos que hacen esos dos jaja – mil gracias por dejarme review, ojala te guste-

 _ **PD: ANTE ANTIER SUBI CAPITULO DE ''EL CONFESIONARIO'' Y ¡NADIE! LO FUE A VER, A PESAR DE QUE LES DI TODO LO QUE ME PEDIAN – LLORARE DESCONSOLADA- SOY DEMASIADO CUMPLIDORA. **_

LOS AMO SILENCIOSAS, ANIMENSE A DEJARME REVIEW

 **¡Y VAYAN A VER EL CONFESIONARIO!** _No se arrepentirán 7u7 meti rykura y zabrozura. Y nuevas preguntas y misterios._


	5. En el que ya puede ir a descubrir

**CRESTOMATÍA**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **En el que Eren ya puede ir a descubrir que se siente** …

-Eren, escúchame con atención.

Eren se mordía los labios en ropa interior mientras las sirvientas buscaban ropa adecuada, le peinaban la cabeza y lo preparaban. Era su cumpleaños numero 13.

-¿Si?

-Ya tienes trece, tu celo ya comenzó. Es momento de tus clases de Educación Sexual.

-Tengo clases de Educación Sexual desde los dos años, Petra. – resoplo Eren mientras le cortaban las uñas de la mano derecha y las del pie izquierdo las limaban con cuidado - ¡Auch!

-No eres un muñequito hecho para amar. – Reclama Petra con la mano en la cintura y su falda negra de campana – Aun eres un retoño. Muy pronto subirás a la corona… y bueno, vas a cambiar todo de ti, hasta tu ropa. Necesitaras mucha ayuda, muchas cosas que aun no sabes… Eres el mejor partido de todo el país. Eres especial, calmado, obediente, con figura ideal.

-¡no soy nada de eso!

-pues al final, tendras que serlo – lo regaño Petra – Tenemos fe en ti. Eren.

-¿Qué es lo que me vas a enseñar hoy? – resopla Eren mientras le cortan las puntas maltratadas del cabello – ayúdame a cumplir Petra, confió en ti… vuelve un muñequito echo para amar, digno de un aparador.

Petra se sienta en el taburete y se sirve un vaso de té verde, caliente, le agrega dos cubos de azúcar y espera a que Eren se siente justo frente a ella, ya vestido perfectamente, alineado y bien arreglado. Eren se siente incomodo, toma té y espera su instrucción.

-Lo primero que te dire, es algo de lo que no tienes idea… porque nunca ahs necesitado tocarte. Acabas de iniciar tu celo… de pronto tendras muchas ganas de tocarte, no solo por enfrente, también por atrás.

-¿Eso no esta prohibido? – Eren lame una galleta glaseada que tiene en la bandeja del plato - ¿Eso no me haría un ''no virgen?

-Esa no es la peor parte, aunque ya que estas consciente de que no puedes tocarte en absoluto, será mas fácil explicarte esto. En cuatro años tendras tu primera Crestomatía ¿no?

-Correcto.

-Entonces debes saber que esa primera vez que tendras con un alfa (que será el mejor alfa) vas a ser penetrado ¿No es así?

-Ehhh, pues ¿Si?

-Si. Escuchame bien que esto es importante – petra deja el té en la mesa e inclina su cuerpo hacia enfrente – cuando llegue el momento, no puedes dejar que el alfa te toque ahí. Nada de lamidas ni nada de dedos. ¿has entendido?

Eren estaba sonrojado, pero asintió.

-¿Por qué? ¿No debe de haber alguna especie de… dilatación? – Eren no sabe bien de lo que habla, pero tiene una idea.

-En los betas si, en los Omegas no. O no debe haberla, mas bien- Petra sigue bebiendo té. Su cabello castaño se menea con su cabeza – mucho menos siendo tu de la realeza, no puedes tener un juego o preámbulo… te tienen que quitar la virginidad así Eren, de una estocada.

-¿pero no sería muy doloroso, Petra? – Pregunta Eren con las cejas fruncidas, una W se marca en su ceño.

-Lo es, pero debes hacer sacrificios Eren, eres un príncipe… los príncipes tienen obligaciones desde antes de nacer. Servir a tu gente, otorgar esperanza a tu nación.

-No entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver mi virginidad con eso?

-Pues que tu recto esta cubierto por el HIMEN – suspira Petra frustrada – una membrana de tejido lleno de sangre, incompleto y débil. Se rompe cuando pierdes la virginidad. Pero el Himen tiene propiedades fértiles… ayuda a la preñación.

-Entiendo. Ósea que si me lo quitan con los dedos… podría no quedar embarazado. ¿no?

-No debes correr ningún riesgo en tu primera vez, debes quedar embarazado sin duda. El himen nos da puntos extras para la fertilidad, se queda en el miembro del alfa y ayuda a que te preñes…. Por eso jamas, nunca, debes meterte nada ¿has entendido?

-Si, osea que la primera vez va a doler muchísimo, pero debo hacerlo porque si no, puedo no embarazarme… aunque seria muy raro que no me embarazara, pues tengo que hacerlo.

-Tómalo como una tradición, Eren. Por el dolor no te preocupes, somos omegas. Estamos preparados para esto…

Petra caminaba fuertemente, con sus tacones beige de quince centímetros, con plataforma y pulsera en el tobillo, repiqueteando por el piso de madera de caoba, la minifalda lila y el saco beige le daban un aspecto de anciana. Adulta. Pero su rostro era juvenil y su ceño estaba fruncido. Estaba molesta.

Camino por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a su objetivo, una habitación de puertas de madera casi rojas, altas y con dos guardias en la entrada. Dos guardias omegas con lanzas. Que le impidieron la entrada cuando llevo su mano hasta el pomo.

-Dejenme pasar inmediatamente. Soy la tutora de Eren.

-Tenemos ordenes estrictas de no dejar pasar a nadie.

-¿Quién dio esas ordenes? ¿Quién esta con el?

-La reina. La doctora Hanji esta con el adentro…

-Dejenme hablar con ella. Ahora mismo. – los guardias se miraron entre ellos y tocaron la puerta con los nudillos. La voz de Hanji repiqueteo en el interior y la puerta se abrió con un chirrido monumental.

-¿Qué sucede?

Petra no se hizo esperar, empujo la puerta y antes de que los guardias pudieran detenerla ya había entrado, Hanji parecía aliviada de que Petra estuviera ahí. Les dijo a los guardias que todo estaba bien y termino cerrando la puerta.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Gruño Petra a Hanji. – Eres su pediatra desde que nació ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Yo soy su tutora! Somos las únicas dos que nos hemos hecho cargo de el desde que era un bebe… ¡Debiste decírmelo!

-No supe que hacer – Hanji parecía arrepentida – no es como si pudiéramos hacer echo algo, ¿sabes? Realmente no quería que las cosas terminaran así…

-¡Por supuesto que pudimos hacer algo! – grita Petra - ¡Soy su maestra de Educación Sexual, claro que pude haber hecho algo!

La habitación esta echa un desastre, esta a oscuras solo hay una pequeña lámpara encendida a lado de la cama de Eren. Donde el esta acostado, con las cobijas echo un ovillo y berreando tan fuertemente que si Hanji y Petra no se estuvieran gritando, no se escucharían.

-Eren… - petra puso una expresión preocupada y camino hasta su alumno.

El niño al que ha cuidado desde que nacio, ella le enseño a contar a leer y a escribir, le enseño todo lo que sabia de los Alfas. Y aun asi todo había salido mal.

-Sera mejor que no le llames… - dice Hanji- no ha parado de llorar.

-¡Por supuesto que no ha parado de llorar! – grita Petra, Eren las mira.

La científica, su pediatra, la que le puso todas sus vacunas y le cuido hasta el mas pequeño resfriado. La tutora, la que le enseño a amarrarse las agujetas, ambas lo miraban con preocupación en los ojos. Querían oir su voz, pero Eren solo pudo jadear y gemir, ponerse la mano en el pecho y volver a llorar.

-ya, tranquilo Eren… calmate por favor – pide Hanji palmeándole la espalda

-Ya no puedo creer a nada, ni en nadie – suspira llorando – me han quitado a Levi, Levi iba a matar a mi madre… ¡Ya no quiero nada! ¡No quiero ser rey!

-Eren no digas tonterías…

-Shhh – pide Petra – no le digas nada, no sabemos lo mal que se siente ahora ve todo mal. Pero ya se le pasara

-¿Tu crees?

-ha estado bastante mal – Hanji se muerde la mejilla al ver al príncipe medio desnudo y todo hinchado de tanto llorar – me da miedo que s evaya a suicidar…

-no creo que… ¡Eren deja eso! – Eren apuntaba unas tijeras de oro a sus ojos

-¡No! Si ya no puede ver a Levi y Levi no puede ver nada en Profond Anthill ya no debo ver nada ¡Ya no quiero ver nada! – Petra la quita las tijeras de la mano arrancándoselas y Eren vuelve a revolcarse en la cama

-Esto ya es demasiado ¡Iba a cegarse! – dice Hanji, jala a Petra hasta el otro extremo de la habitación – tenemos que hacer algo, Petra.

-¿Qué cosa? No podemos hacer nada…

-Tu dijiste que podrias haber echo algo.

-Si pero ya es demediado tarde para cualquier cosa. Al menos no ha sido marcado… no copularon ¿o si?

-¿Crees que Eren seguiría vivo si eso hubiera pasado? Pff, claro que no… pero no me refiero a eso sabes.

-¿De que hablas entonces? – pregunta la mas baja cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Hanji con suspicacia - ¿Estas planeando algo…?

-En realidad, se me acaba de ocurrir algo- Hanji se muerde el pulgar – y tiene que ver con llevar a Eren a verlo. ¿No crees que Eren merece esto?

-Eren definitivamente no merece esto – suspira – es muy triste verlo así, pero lo que sugieres… es una traición.

-Si, pero podemos planearlo bien. Te aseguro que Eren dira que si…

-Y sin dudarlo – asiente Petra – el tiraría la corona al rio ahora mismo. En ese caso, dime el plan… si es algo listo. Tal vez te ayude.

-Ahora mismo no tengo todo planeado, pero no podemos demorar mucho. El Alfa allá abajo… bueno solo imagínate.

-Ptofond Anthill es… Hanji esto es una locura. – Ambas mujeres miran al joven heredero – pero creo que Eren lo merece. Eren merece tomar las riendas de su vida…

-Tu y yo sabemos que Carla no hace las cosas bien. Dejemos que Eren tome la decisión.. Ayudémosle

Petra lo piensa un segundo. Baja las pestañas al suelo y piensa en todas las veces que penso que Eren seria el mejor futuro rey que el mundo pudiera tener algún dia. Todo el protocolo de príncipe perfecto que tuvo, lo piensa todo… recuerda cada instante

-¿realmente lo ama, verdad Hanji? - petra mira a Eren esta sentado sobre el borde de la cama, respirando con dificultad. Llorando en silencio.

-Ujum… - Hanji también mira a Eren -. Creo que tu y yo lo sabemos, Eren merece la libertad de hacer su propia vida.

-¿Desde cuando lo piensas? – Hanji mira extrañada a petra sonriendo con tristeza

-Supongo que solo queda un problema… - dice Petra dándose la vuelta y mirando a Eren.

-¿Cuál?

-El de lo mucho que lo voy a extrañar – Eren mira a las dos mujeres.

Ambas lo miran con unos ojos tristes y melancólicos, pero sonrisas tímidas decididas. Eren busca en su interior el significado de esa sonrisa y comienza a entenderlo… se levanta y se tambalea a ellas con una sonrisa contenta.

-Te ayudaremos Eren.

Eren suelta unas lagrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas, lagrimas diferentes a las de antes, melancólicas y de felicidad. Abraza a las dos a cada una con un brazo y sonríe sobre sus hombros, ellas también lo abrazan

-Las quiero.

Las dos también sueltan lagrimas y le dan un beso en la mejilla, se separan y comienzan con su plan, para que Eren y Levi estén juntos al fin.

0-0-0-0

Ymir miro el colchón en el piso, polvoso y sucio. Nada mejor de lo que había tenido en toda su vida, pero aun asi apestaba muchísimo a Omegas y a polvo, sin tener en cuenta de que estaban sumamente amontonados. Apenas y podrían pasar para ir al baño…

Que por cierto estaba afuera de la casa.

-Esta excesivamente pequeño – pateo el colchón, saco polvo.

Mikasa le miro molesta, estaba molesta desde que habían salido a hurtadillas del palacio, estaba furiosa o iracunda, el adjetivo no era el problema. El problema era que no decía nada, nadie tenia idea de en que pensaba la muchacha.

-Que tenemos aquí… - dijo Erwin dentro de la habitación de a lado.

Al menos tenia dos habitaciones, si iban a separarlos en dos. Mikasa, Ymir, Jean y Reiner en una habitación. Mike, Erwin y Farlan en la otra habitación, los mas gordos por separados. Pues claro. A Mikasa no le importaba dormir con hombres ¿Eran todos alfas, no?

-Mikasa podrías dejar de estar molesta ¿por favor? – presión Farlan recargado en el marco de la puerta.

En si, la cabaña no es gran cosa apenas y tienen espacio en las habitaciones y están unidas casi, apenas abren la puerta están en el comedor y la cocina. Con una pequeña sala. Además de que esta apenas amueblada y rodeada de arboles.

-no estoy enojada. Solo me siento increíblemente estúpida.

Erwin suspira dramáticamente. Los dos omegas están en la sala hablando , por fin los Alfas dejan de acomodar sus habitaciones y se acercan al chico alto y al pecoso, toman asiento en las pocas sillas y sofás que están ahí para comenzar con la conversación. Ymir rompe el silencio.

-¿Nuestro olor no es un problema? – pregunta – somos bastantes Alfas, aquí…

-No lo será. Estamos muy cerca de la ciudad Beta – explica Marco – los betas no sienten los olores. Los omegas viven en el palacio o en los alrededores… estamos muy lejos de la zona Royal.

Mike resopla ''Royal''

-Como sea, conseguiré algunos inhibidores para ustedes – dice Marco – no estoy segura de como funcionen en los Alfas. Pero podemos intentarlo… así podrían desplazarse mas fácilmente sin ser notados. No en confinamiento.

-Gracias ¿Marco? – el aludido asiente – Pero además de eso, como un favor especial, necesitamos que nos informes de la situación en el palacio.

-¿Cuándo piensan actuar? – Pregunta Berthold tímidamente

-Hay dos cosas que tenemos que saber antes, la primera es que va a pasar en el reino ahora que el alfa de la reina ha desaparecido y otra cosa es como vamos a sacar a Levi.

Mikasa se levanta de su taburete dejándolo tirado en el suelo, tiene los puños apretados. Una mirada fría como el hielo y los dientes apretados, casi, casi sacando chispas de fuego.

-¿Levi? Ese maldito traidor…

-Levi tiene palabra – interfiere Jean – es nuestro rey, debemos ser fieles a el. Levi traerá gloria a nosotros.

-Jean tiene razón, Levi poda haberse prendado de Eren, pero no nos va a dejar atrás.

-¿De verdad crees que es tan admirable? ¿Qué todo el mundo lo va a adorar? Ya quiero ver a todos a sus pies, felices admiradores… - Mikasa desborda sarcasmo.

-Levi puede enfrentar hordas de gente, a mas de cien…

-Pero no a un puto omega – Ymir intenta sonar neutral, pero la voz sale envenenada.

-Todo lo que Levi tiene es impresionante. – Admira Marco – pero no será tan fácil como creen... se que Levi no es inferior ni mucho menos. Pero Ymir tiene razón se ha quedado prendado de Eren.

Mikasa se muerde los labios y las mejillas.

-tenemos que verlo, hablar con el… debemos llegar aun acuerdo. – explica Erwin

-¿Qué clase de acuerdo? – Pregunta Farlan rascándose la barbilla - ¿Uno donde pueda tener a Eren y ser en emperador al mismo tiempo?

-No se puede – interfiere Mikasa – es demasiado conmovedor…

-Que patética excusa Mikasa. Sabemos que no quieres que Eren y Levi estén juntos, pero carajo, si el destino los hizo ''pareja'' ¿Cómo carajos luchas contra la naturaleza? – Mike intenta ser claro – Levi es un ejemplo de grandeza, leyendas, ofrendas y un millar de alfas alabándolo.

-No es que no los quiera de pareja, pero si Levi esta con Eren no podre hacer…

-Tus problemas personales resuélvelos cuando Levi llegue al trono ¿Quieres Mikasa? – chistea Jean.

-¿Por qué Levi no se soltó de los omegas cuando lo llevaban a Profund Anthill?

-Seria imposible para el Huir. – Berthold se encogió de hombros – solo y anonadado como estaba, es imposible.

-Las cosas se han complicado mas de lo que pensábamos. – suspira Erwin

-Si, bueno en realidad la única forma de lograr su ataque es atacando el lugar directamente, un golpe de estado – explica Marco, mirando a Jean.

-Estando aquí tendremos bastante tiempo para pensar en eso. – asiente Jean.

Marco asiente y se levanta. Berthold lo sigue.

-en ese caso me despido, vendré lo mas pronto que pueda. Quizá mañana o pasado, este lugar esta preparado para ustedes si necesitan algo solo díganmelo.. Intentare proporcionarles todo lo que pueda.

Los alfas agradecen en silencio y los omegas se marchan cuidadosamente. La cabaña esta en medio de un bosque que esta cerca de la ciudad Beta, llegar aquí es cabalgar un par de horas, no hay camino para un automóvil, así que ellos caminaron al menos dos o tres horas.

-El omega te miraba Jean – suspira Farlan – Marco. Te miro varias veces.

-Lo vi, quizá no debería de decir nada hasta que terminemos con esto… pero no es mi omega.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Ymir alza una ceja

-Oh dios, se siente aquí… - presiona jean su pecho - estoy seguro. Seguramente el toma inhibidores, no estaría tan tranquilo si fuéramos ''pareja'' yo tengo efectos buenos de la inyección, inhiben mis instintos de caza y los olores… pero no sentí nada.

-¿Y si el si? – pregunta Mikasa repentinamente interesada

-Regla numero 96. Las cosas son de dos – Jean se lame el dedo.

-El otro omega… - presiona Reiner la cabeza contra el cristal. – olía bien.

Todos dejan de pensar por separado y miran al rubio musculoso, mira la ventana melancólicamente. Lo ven extrañados, pues aunque ellos aun están bajo ciertos efectos de las inyecciones… se les hace raro que Reiner haya notado un olor. ¡Un olor! ¿Cómo pudo?

-¿en serio lo oliste? – pregunta Mike increíblemente extrañando.

-Solo un poco, debe de usar inhibidores… - Reiner se lo toma a la ligera pero cuando gira la vista a sus compañeros se da cuenta de las miradas - ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Ya entiendo. – suspira Ymir – quizá los alfas son la debilidad de los omegas, pero los omegas también son la debilidad de los alfas.

-¿No están exagerando? – Reiner alza una ceja rubia y perfecta.

-Ojala – presiona Erwin el hombro del otro rubio. – no podemos perder a orto, Reiner.

-Aun no perdemos a Levi – Farlan sale a la defensiva.

-No digo eso. Pero bueno vamos… es hijo de Kenny. Un orgulloso rey un día será. – Erwin intenta creerse el significado de esas palabras, enserio intenta.

Pero Levi tiene todas las de perder, Levi tenia mas de diez años sin una inyección sus instintos estaban a flor de piel, eso lo hacia débil ante los omegas pero lo hacia fuerte como líder. Además por lo que había entendido su omega había tomado mal los inhibidores. Las circunstancias habían sido exactas para que ambos quedaran prendados y fueran pareja.

Tenían que recuperarlo, tenían que hacerlo el rey que un día debía ser y si tenían que dejare a Eren, pues que se lo quede.

0-0-0-0

-¿Has entendido?

-he perdido el numero de veces que me han dicho esas dos palabras desde que nací – Hanji y Petra se sonríen -. Pues si, he entendido.

-Repasémoslo una ultima vez – suspira Hanji – Lo primero que debemos hacer es… vestirte de Petra. Saldremos de esta habitación evadiendo a los guardias, petra se quedara aquí y después saldrá por la ventana… nosotros saldremos del palacio contigo disfrazado y caminaremos al jardín trasero. Tomaremos la puerta del Fourmilliere la que esta en el exterior, la puerta de metal, te cambiaras de ropa y te disfrazaras de mi asistente. Entraremos a Fourmilliere… ahí distraeré a los guardias… Solo hay una forma de bajar al Profond Anthill, con el elevador… la otra forma es pasar por todos los pisos. No podemos arriesgarnos a que los Alfas te reconozcan, debemos usar el elevador. Por eso distraeré a los guardias. Allá abajo… solo dios sabrá que haras Eren. Enserio.

-Hanji no divagues – la reprende Petra – dependiendo de lo que decidas hacer Eren, Hanji volver a distraer a los guardias y podras salir. Lo que hagas a partir de ese momento será solo cuestión tuya…

Eren asiente entusiasmado.

-Si ya estamos listos, es hora de vestirte.

Petra saca la ropa que ha logrado acomodar perfectamente idéntica a la suya, pasaron dos días antes de que pudieran completar este plan maestro, que habían resumido para Eren, pero en realidad el plan tenia muchos pequeños pasos que debían seguir al pie de la letra para que funcionara.

No seria fácil.

-¿Tendré que disfrazarme dos veces?

-Si hacemos como que petra entra conmigo al Fourmilliere será obvio. Ahora ponte la peluca… los pupilentes. Te maquillare.

Eren se detiene frente a Hanji, utiliza la ropa indicada, la falda corta las medias y el saco negro. La peluca le encaja perfectamente y fue fácil, ponerse los pupilentes, decidieron usar zapatos bajos para que Eren no se viera mas alto de lo que ya era. Lo maquillaron con su piel un poco mas clara para que se asemejara al tono de Petra. Estaba casi listo, guarda una muda de ropa suya en una mochila que Hanji llevara como si fuera parte de su equipo medico. Mete ropa y dinero, algunas joyas que probablemente pudiera vender… si llegara a necesitarlo.

Mira por la ventana antes de que Petra lo abrece y se esconda bajo la cama, aparentando ser Eren dormido. Eren se mira en el espejo, su imagen es una gran falsedad, pero lo que seria el quedándose aquí también seria una gran falsedad… Eren quiere encontrar su verdad, con Levi.

-¿Listo?

-Eso creo – suspira Eren. Hanji asiente y gira el pomo de la puerta lentamente. Eren se mira las manos y aprieta los puños mientras salen.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos. Por favor no molesten a su alteza – los guardias les miran las espaldas mientras siguen caminando Hanji, haba con despreocupación pero en realidad tiene la frente sudada y los puños apretados.

Logran librarse de los guardias, dan media vuelta en el pasillo y comienzan a correr. Bajan hasta el primer piso y utilizan la misma salida por la que Eren guio a Levi la vez que salieron a la playa, Eren se siente nostálgico. Salen al patio real y Hanji decide dar vuelta al palacio para quedar justo a sus espaldas.

En el centro del palacio se encuentra un camino de grava que lleva hasta una gran fortaleza de metal, a Eren se le figura a una cubeta de metal al revés. Con una entrada de acero inoxidable. Eren la veía de vez en vez pero jamás había entrado, realmente casi nunca iba a esa parte del jardín trasero del palacio.

Cuando Levi y Eren salieron por primera vez, habían tomado el camino de la derecha, el que llevaba al bosque. El camino del centro llevaba al Fourmilliere y el camino de la izquierda al patio del palacio.

Hanji mira a Eren antes de tomar el camino, se asegura de que no haya nadie cerca mirándoles y le quita le peluca de color miel, le pone una de color negro rojizo larga y siguen caminando como si nada, como si no se hubieran detenido ni siquiera. Eren divisa a los guardias omega en la entrada, parecen distraídos pero se ponen nerviosos cuando ven a Hanji.

-Buenas días Doctora Hanji – saludan – no nos dijeron que vendría hoy…

-Inspección de sorpresa – se rie Hanji - ¿Qué tal esta todo adentro?

-Bueno, muy vacio en realidad… solo están tres doctores y los guardias del elevador

-Mmm. En ese caso será mejor que no tardemos ¿Verdad? – Hanji mira a Eren que asiente frenéticamente – Oh, chicos ella es mi asistente. En fin.

Los guardias apenas y lo miran y abren a puerta, son como dos placas de metal gigante que dejan manchas en el piso, Eren se queda impresionado y contiene el aliento mientras pasa por el portón. Mira muy bien todo lo que hay.

Es mas grande de lo que parece por fuera, el primer piso ya deja de tener suelo, todo es tierra, hay pequeños cubículos con carpas donde hay papeles y computadoras, a Eren le recuerda a algo paleográfico, solo se alcanza a ver un elevador de rejas oxidadas al final del lugar, que extrañamente tiene forma circular.

Los doctores que están adentro miran a Hanji.

-Escúchame bien Eren – le da la maleta – te doy la llave del elevador, espérame afuera de esa carpa ¿entendiste? Llamare a todos, cuando estén adentro de la carpa bajas. Te estaré esperando afuera del elevador. Tienes poco tiempo.

Los doctores con batas blancas y estetoscopios se acercan a al científica, parece que la devoran con sus miradas, pero mas bien parecen idolatrarla

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo va todo? – sonríe Hanji - ¿Los informes de los nuevos bebes? ¿Qué tal están nuestros pequeños alfas?

-Todo va excelente doctora – asiente un doctor. Tiene el pelo rubio y una pequeña cola de caballo – los niños alfas han aceptado la vacuna sin ningún contratiempo.

-Genial Erd – Hanji palmea al joven – Quisiera ver el registro de niños si te parece bien Gunter.

-Por supuesto doctora – Gunter se acerca a Hanji con papeles en mano. Hanji señala la carpa cerrada que le indico a Eren – vamos Auro. Necesito la cooperación de los tres…

Los tres la siguen como polillas a la luz, parece que están realmente motivados con sus investigaciones. Hanji abre el plástico de la arpa y mira a los chicos que vigilan el elevador.

-Chicos, me gustaría que fueran a dejarle estos informes a mi oficna…

-Pero doctora Hanji, estamos cuidando…

-Ah no se preocupen por eso – Hanji le quita importancia – es un día muy tranquilo. Vayan, vayan. Es una orden

Los dos soldados se miran entre ellos y toman el bonche de papeles que Hanji ha dejado a su lado, lo cargan con esfuerzo, pues es una gran carga y salen por las puertas. Hanji le da a Eren una llave que parece una tarjeta, le señala el elevador y se mete a la carpa donde los tres científicos ya la esperan con papeles en mano.

Eren no se da cuenta pero los científicos que acompañaban a Hanji en sus investigaciones, eran betas. Betas que tuvieron la oportunidad de convertirse en buenos doctores y científicos capaces de ayudar a los omegas y los Alfas.

Eren tampoco se dio cuenta, pero a esos Betas tampoco les convenía mucho lo que la reina Carla estaba planeando, sin embargo esos eran problemas que ahora mismo ellos no consideraban, no aun. No estaban pensando en eso.

Eren mete la lleve en el elevador, se da cuenta de que Hanji esta hablando demasiado fuerte, quizá es a propósito pues cuando las rejillas del elevador se abren chillan y rechinan sin parar. Eren vuelve a tomar la llave y se mete al elevador, este tiene cuatro focos que apenas alumbran en cada esquina del elevador. La rejilla se cierre y Eren vuelve a meter la llave por dentro, hay dos botones uno rojo y uno azul, el rojo indica que es para bajar el azul sube.

Presiona el botón rojo.

Para tener el descenso Eren debe retirar la llave, pero su parada no necesitara de eso. Porque Eren va a bajar al Profond Anthill.

Cuando el elevador comienza a bajar Eren esta hiperventilando, se quita le peluca y guarda las cosa en la maleta, se concentra en quitarse el atuendo para pasar por alto lo encerrado que se siente bajando por un tonel rodeado de tierra y rocas. Con solo el sonido de cadenas y chillidos de metal.

Termina de cambiarse y guarda las cosas. Los sonidos cambian Eren comienza a vislumbrar el primer piso a sus pies, que esta casi a cincuenta metros abajo.

Las luces parecen luciérnagas en el techo lleno de estalactitas. Hay una ciudad, la gente camina por ahí y no se percatan del elevador bajando, es enorme comparado con la parte de arriba, apenas se lo puede creer, es del tamaño de Royal y media ciudad beta ¿De verdad hay tantos alfas?

Las casa están echas de adobe y los caminos de tierra, todos usan sus uniformes cafes y hacen actividades que un pueblo normal haría. Eren llega al piso pero sigue bajando y la ciudad se pierde e en la parte de arriba, de nuevo esta encerrado entre el túnel de tierra. Esta vez no tarda mucho en bajar cuando llega al segundo piso del Fourmilliere.

La zona de trabajo, Eren sabe que los Alfas trabajan picando piedra justo debajo de su propia ciudad, quizá unos 30 metros abajo. Se escuchan los picos clavarse en la tierra y las carretillas de roca cargadas, realmente no sabe que buscan entre tantas rocas, o si están planeando algo mas en este enorme piso lleno de roca…

Quizá piensan hacer otra ciudad.

Eren piensa en los betas de momento.

Pero sigue bajando y el segundo piso se pierde, ha comenzado a descender demasiado cuando se da cuenta de que han pasado minutos enteros y las luces del elevador son lo único que ve. Eren llega al tercer piso. El calabozo.

Es un lugar casi vacio lleno de celdas oscuras y nada concurridas, quizá no hay nadie aquí o eso piensa Eren cuando escucha ruidos de las celdas, las personas que están aquí seguramente están atentas a cualquier ruido. Cuando uno no tiene nada que hacer agudiza sus sentidos.

No se detiene.

Eren comienza a sentirse casi claustrofóbico, pero sorbe todo triste y muy molesto. Levi aun esta mas abajo, mas abajo… en profond Anthill. Desciende cincuenta metros, o quizá 100 Eren cuenta los minutos y en base a eso cree saber que tan abajo esta.

¿Quizá esta a unos 300 metros bajo Tierra?

Eren sabe que el fourmilliere mide 300 metros, es todo un rascasuelos. Que tiene la forma de una pirámide invertida y finalmente en el último piso esta el Profond Anthill. El elevador de Eren baja y ya no esta dentro del túnel frente a el se extiende un espacio negro, el elevador se detiene. He llegado al final.

Abre la rejilla y toma la llave del elevador. Que se queda ahí esperándole, con las luces tintineantes por la profundidad que conlleva estar ahí, Eren se siente asfixiado cuando da un paso a la negra nada.

¿Qué tan grande es aquí?

Eren toma su mochila, saca una lámpara. La enciende y lo primero que la luz vislumbra son unos pies blancos pegado a una pared de piedra que parece no estar mas de dos metros de distancia de Eren. Ósea que el Profond Anthill tiene solo dos metros de largo y dos de ancho. Eren ve los tobillos atados y traga con fuerza.

Sigue alumbrando lentamente subiendo y ve el torso y finalmente la cabeza, las manos atadas a la pared alzando los brazos cansados, al menos esta sentado pero parece también estar atado con los tobillos al piso.

Eren ve el rostro de Levi y se arroja a el.

Ya esta llorando.

Levi esta jadeante y tiene los ojos casi cerrados, la luz le resulta insoportable se remueve cuando siente a Eren. Eren lo abraza tan fuerte que casi lo asfixia, sus gemidos son fuertes y sus lagrimas escurren por montones, Levi siente el calor del cuerpo de Eren y cómoda su barbilla en el hombro de Eren. Lo huele, le besa el cabello.

-…Eren – suspira Levi como si el alma se le escapara por en medio de la boca. – viniste…

-Levi – Eren gime y tiembla como una hoja, aferra sus manos a la espalda de su alfa – te sacare de aquí. ¿estas bien?

-He estado peor – miente – bueno, en realidad…

-Espera – dice Eren y se arrastra a su mochila – he traído lo necesario. Pero creo que esto puede abrir tus cadenas.

Eren le muestra la llave del elevador, pero Levi no esta prestando atención a esa parte, esta fijamente mirando a Eren, uniendo sus ojos y sintiendo la bondad y el amor que renace de su ama como fuego incandescente. Sus almas se unen en dos.

-No, Eren aguarda… - pide Levi cuando Eren vuelve a gatear a su lado – necesito decirte algo importante

-Eso después, tengo que sacarte

-No, Eren – ordena Levi en su tono de alfa, Eren se detiene de inmediato y le mira la luz de la lámpara apenas los alumbra – No puedo irme contigo si no te digo esto antes. Es casi una obligación moral, es enserio…

-Te escuchare – asiente Eren

-Soy… soy Levi Ackerman. – Eren deja caer la lámpara y su boca se abre como plato redondo – Rivaille es un apellido que los Ackerman se inventaron para camuflajear nuestra identidad.

-el emperador Ackerman murió…

-Su hijo Kenny Ackerman no, yo soy su hijo… aun había omegas que apoyaban el regreso de los ackerman al poder cuando nací. Mi madre Kuchel Ackerman. Soy un Ackerman. Soy el legítimo heredero al trono…

Eren se tapa la boca con las manos, se abraza las rodillas, las lagrimas surcan sus mejillas.

-Kenny Ackerman planeo una rebelión contra los omegas. Yo iba a matar a tu madre y a reclamar mi lugar… como rey.

Eren se quita la mano de la boca y toma a Levi, le aprieta las mano y sus nudillos se ponen blancos de la fuerza que esta ejerciendo. Levi sigue con las manos en los grilletes y apenas y siente la fuerza del muchacho que no dejo de llorar, Eren se relame los labios y asiente.

-Pero decidi dejarlo, decidi dejar todo. Todo por ti, Eren. No quiero el trono…

-Yo tampoco – Eren asiente – solo quiero salir de aquí contigo, quiero estar contigo…

-¿Estas seguro? Yo en verdad, lo dejare todo Eren. Dime que me quieres y lo dejo todo.

Eren traga saliva y acerca el rostro al de Levi.

-No puedo decirte que va a pasar con nosotros justo ahora, pero, te quiero.

Levi medio sonríe y Eren roza la nariz respingada del mayor para tocar los labios de Levi con sutileza, consciente de la debilidad del otro, sintiendo descargas eléctricas en sus dedos, con la cabeza un poco ala izquierda y luego a la derecha, sintiendo los labios hermosos de Levi, sintiendo lo seco de su piel y el como algo se alteraba dentro de su estomago.

Logrando encajar perfectamente en algo que les faltaba. Eren pregunta tímidamente con la lengua si puede entrar, pero Levi la sustrae pidiendo internamente que Eren deje de llorar, Levi siente que por el podría morir y todas sus ilusiones de ser rey, mueren con ese beso.

Eren prueba la boca calida de Levi, su estomago esta a punto de explotar, sus barbillas se rozan, Eren toca el rostro de Levi y acaricia sus pestañas. Levi intenta acercarlo mas y Eren sigue besando con sus labios sin mordidas ni succiones, solo besándole los labios, comiéndoselos y babeando por el contacto por el amor que desborda su corazón.

Eren no sabe que acaba de dejar una marca clara de a quien le pertenece. Eren sabe que a Levi le pertenece su amor. Levi le da besos tiernos en la boca.

Eren entierra la llave en los grilletes de las manos de Levi, los brazos de Levi caen con la fuerza de las cadenas y antes de que Eren se separar loa atrae hacia el con los labios aun apretado contra los suyos.

Eren le quita los grilletes y le besa la mejilla, la comisura de los labios. Entierra la llave en los grilletes de los pies de Levi.

Los libera, y Levi lo carga sobre su regazo, Eren sigue besando la cara de Levi, Levi besa los labios rosad de Eren y se encarga de acariciar la nuca del menor como si intentara tranquilizarlo, traza círculos en sus manos en sus espalad ay mueven la boca a la izquierda y a la derecha.

''Si no te hubiera conocido, Eren. Si no fuera por tu amor… no sabría lo hermoso que es vivir''

Eren esta llorando de nuevo, Levi le limpia las lagrimas con los pulgares.

-Vámonos de aquí Levi.

Levi asiente y se levanta con la ayuda de Eren.

Levi no tiene idea de como es que en la mochila de Eren caben dos disfraces de mujer, ropa para el, ropa para Eren, dinero, agua y una lámpara. No tiene idea de si trae mas de mil cosas ahí, tampoco pregunta. Porque Eren le esta intentando calzar los zapatos deportivos.

-No me van a quedar, Eren – sonríe Levi

-No puedes andar descalzo – dice Eren desabrochando las agujetas.

-déjame intentar - Levi se acerca a los tenis y los mete de una sola vez – creo que estabas metiéndolos mal.

Eren medio se rie. Ya están subiendo por el elevador, llevan un par de minutos, han pasado pro los calabozos y están por llegar a la zona de trabajo, Levi comienza a tensarse y se pone el gorro de la sudadera. Que es negra y bonita con unos toquecitos azules en las mangas. Eren eligió ropa bonita y para varear eligió ropa casual.

Ropa de betas.

-Tranquilo – susurra Eren cuando pasan por la zona de trabajo – cubrámonos bien. Lo lograremos.

Levi asiente ya mas tranquilo y ve a Eren colocarse el gorro de su capucha negra, la de Eren también es bonita tiene una marca de ropa en la parte central en verde fosforescente y se ve lindo. Eren aun tiene 15 años, Levi suspira. Han llegado a la ciudad.

-No mires a nadie – susurra Eren – ellos no nos miraran.

-No importa realmente. Ellos saben quien soy – Eren mira a Levi y por un segundo no lo ve, ve a Levi ACkerman el verdadero rey.

Intenta apartar la vista y desea con todas sus ganas que el elevador avance mas rápido, ignoran la hora que es pero cuando vuelven a llegar al túnel, Eren se pone tenso. Sabe que Hanji los espera arriba y que disponen de tiempo limitado para salir. Y de instrucciones precisas para poder llegar a su destino. Instrucciones que deben seguirse al pie de la letra.

Llegan, Hanji abre la puerta del elevador tan rápido como llegan

-rapido – grita – he logrado que los guardias de la puerta se vayan a descanso, aquí solo estamos nosotros.

Hanji camina con Eren tomado del hombro y lo lleva hasta la puerta. Le entrega la llave a Hanji y le da un abrazo fuerte,. Cuando la puerta ya se esta abriendo.

-Te quiero Hanji – suspira Eren en el hombro de la científica. Hanji le regresa el abrazo con todo el amor de su corazón, con todo lo que puede darle a Eren en ese momento, Se separan un poco, Eren mira a Levi y Hanji también le mira.

Levi hace una pequeña reverencia con la mano sobre el pecho en señal de respeto y confianza. Hanji sonríe un poco y asiente ''Te lo dejo a ti'', vuelve a mirar a Eren y le acaricia la mejilla antes de que ambos salgan por la puerta y Eren se despida agitando la mano y sonriéndole a lo lejos.

0-0-0-0

Eren mira las casas a su alrededor, la forme en que oscurecía en la ciudad y le parecía que todo iba bien, los betas no le miraban ni los reconocían. Levi tomaba su mano con fuerza. Llevaban caminando tanto tiempo que habían olvidado a donde se dirigirán.

Al menos Eren no había pensado ni en segundo en su hogar, sentía que estaba disfrutando de el lugar mas hermoso, jamás hubiera pensado que la ciudad Beta seria testigo de el momento de alegría mas grande su vida.

Todo era nuevo, mas bello mas claro, como jamás nunca le había parecido. Se sentía genial y creía brillar. ¿sera por la felicidad? Sus sueños se cumplían al final… si tan solo su madre pudiera verlo tan feliz.

-Eren… ¿es ahí? – Levi señala un camino que termina por delimitar la ciudad beta. – la parte sur de la ciudad beta… ¿Shiganshina?

-Aun es la ciudad beta, es solo la parte sur de esta. Vamos ahí porque Petra sugirió un lugar apartado. Hay una casa ahí que me ha prestado… me dio la dirección y todo.

Levi mira el camino y se dispone a caminar largo y tendido, las piernas le llegan al culo por algo ¿no?

-¿Estas muy cansado? No creo que sea prudente tomar un auto…

-Se que no lo es. – Levi intenta no sonar frustrado, sin embargo estas cansado que nunca y casi esta anocheciendo. – lo siento.

-Perdóname tu a mi – suspira Eren -. No quería traerte así, solo quería estar lo mas seguros posibles…

-Te lo agradezco en verdad. Pero dudo que pueda llegar hasta allá sin desmayarme o morirme de hambre.

-Tengo agua … - Levi niega – Levi en verdad ¿te la estabas pasando muy mal ahí? ¿te alimentaban?

-muy poco – Levi suspira - pero ya estoy afuera, estamos afuera. Así que no te preocupes.

Eren en realidad no podría estar preocupado del todo, en realidad se siente con una añoranza interna. Toma de la mano a Levi mientras caminan, aferran los dedos, están buscando un buen lugar, ideal, un lugar donde no tengan la necesidad de enfrentarse a nadie mas..

-Levi quiero un mundo en el que no hay nadie mas que nosotros dos. – suspira – no tengo el valor para decírtelo pero…

-Lo se, Eren – Levi y el caminan por el pasto que rodea el camino – Ya no tengo temor Eren, he comprendido todo y mi amor por ti a partir de ahora ya jamás tendrá fin. En tus ojos yo puedo encontrar ese mundo feliz.

-Levi, solo quisiera que los demás pudieran comprender la dicha que tu amor me esta dando. No es por mi ogra, no es por estar juntos, no es por la noche y no es porque por fin te haya encontrado. Es solo que mi amor me dice que…

Levi se detiene y mira a Eren a los ojos, le acaricia la mejilla y alza una ceja negra perfectamente delineada, medio sonríe con galantería. Le besa la mano y entiende perfectamente lo que tiene que hacer, su amor lo guía a el lugar en el que siempre están juntos.

Esta hincado.

-Eren Jäger ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Eren tiene la mano de levi entra las suyas y la aprieta con fuerza mientras se hinca y le abraza

-Levi Ackerman ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Levi aprieta la carita de Eren entre sus manso y le da un beso, rozan sus narices y medio sonríe. Se rie.

Eren también se rie.

-Si…

Los dos mencionan esto al mismo tiempo. Las manos de Levi aprietan las mejillas de Eren que tiene los ojos llenos de pequeñas lagrimas y la sonrisa mas tierna que en su vida el azabache haya visto. Su sonrojo. Levi entrecierra los ojos viéndolo con ternura.

-Somos uno. – murmura Levi sintiéndose dichoso. Se levantan del pasto y lo deciden, de camino a Shiganshina escriben una bula papal.

'' _Padre Nick de los betas, obispo segundo de los siervos de los Dioses._

 _Concede a Levi Ackerman, príncipe legitimo heredero sucesor de los Alphas; la dispensa pontifica de casar cumplidos los 15 años, con príncipe de sangre real no consanguínea en grado cero, Eren Jäger, Principe de Gaia, heredero de la corona Omega, Rey de la ciudad Royal y la ciudad Beta, señor de los distritos Shiganshina, Trost, Ehmich, Stohess, Karanese, Utopia, Mitras, Quinta, Orvud, Yarckel, Klorva. Protector del Fourmilliere y rey de las tres razas en todo el mundo._

 _Gaia, 28/mayo año del nacimiento de los Dioses._

 _Firma: Padre Nick de los betas.''_

* * *

N/A: WOOO creo que hay muchas cosas que aclarar. Yo quería meter la boda en este capitulo, pero mejor en el que sigue jojo, comienzo con lo mas difícil, Gaia es el mundo, ¿okay? Royal es la parte donde esta el castillo y la ciudad de los omegas, después esta la ciudad beta, y después están los distritos. Todos esos distritos son del mundo de shingeki ¿sabian? Bueno eso quería aclararlo. Así que es un mundo pequeño… pero Eren es el rey del mundo vaya.

¿saben lo que es una bula papal? Bueno es un documento, búsquenlo en google, ya verán. El padre Nick tiene el titulo ''de los betas'' porque solo los betas se casan, para que Eren y Levi puedan casarse necesitan esa bula. Que obviamente es falsa… se la entregan a un padre, ven que esta ''supuestamente'' firmada por el ''papa'' y bueno. Boda a la orden.

¿Qué pensaron? Oh Magi nos dará jeanxmarco, pues no… comienzo a odiar el jeanxmarco, si Darío te estoy mirando a ti. En este fic también habrá JeanxArmin, ya hasta tengo el nombre de sus hijos, no estoy adelantando nada. Solo señalo lo obvio ¿es un omegaverse, no? También ya tengo en mente el nombre de los de Levi… ya verán a su tiempo.

Me mediré con las notas, y con los reviews, pero agradezco muchísimo a los que comienzan a seguir la historia, los amo silenciosos, anímense a dejar Review.

De tarea busquen rascasuelo en nuestra madre google, se darán una idea del Fourmilliere.

Lluery: Bienvenida al mundo de Magi, ojala te siga gustando mucho – un abracito- (gracias por el cumplido de ''el confesionario''

Moi Madame: JAJAJAAJ me dio tanta risa tu review, lo ame, no te preocupes este fic si tendrá sus dosis de sexo mas antes que temprano –ya viene, ya viene- bueno creo que otra vez le di un giro pero mas predecible ¿no? Nunca jamás, me aburriré de un review – aquí te espero-

Suan Engel: Que harán los pobres alfas revolucionarios, ara si que les ira medio mal, pero a la hora de la hora espero todo se arregle, espero te guste el capitulo, creo que tus sospechas dieron resultado, jo!

Yayoi Heichou : holi de nuevo jaja gracias querida, gracias por seguir ambas. Enserio. – llora-

ZakuryMinashiro: pudo hacerlo, eres brujita, porque todas las ideas que me has mencionado han acertado, con respecto a Mikasa no se que decir… aun desconozco sus intenciones. Aghh pero no creo que quiera destruir a Eren. Gracias por tu review ojala te guste este capitulo y lo disfrutes mucho – aquí te esperare con los brazos abiertos-

Wiizyy: Ojala te guste este capitulo, muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar Review. Esperare tu comentario y gracias por seguir el confesionario.

LigthBlood:Hola, nos leemos de nuevo, ojala te guste este capitulo. Mikasa tiene unas razones oscuras por ahí… y vemos a Eren echarle ganas. Gracias por seguirme en el fic y por dejarme reveiw. No sabes lo bien que me haces sentir.

Tengo la sensación de que los alfas confían demasiado en Levi y el ya los iba a traicionar en el capitulo pasado. Además, cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de Mikasa, lo ama lo odia, se quiere casar con Eren lo quiere torturar ¿que ? jaja bueno, nos leemos.

estoy pasando por momentos muy dificiles, perdonenme si no actualizo tan seguido :c


	6. En el que nunca pensaron que el odio

N/A: Este capitulo tiene contenido homoerotico, leer con responsabilidad.

 **CRESTOMATIA**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **En el que nunca pensaron que el odio hiciera tanto mal**

-Un momento chicos, ustedes estan… ¿estan hablando enserio? –El sacerdote se quito el sudor de la frente – Llegan aquí a las seis de la tarde, sucios, sin comer, sudorosos, con una bula papal…. ¿Pidiéndome que los case? ¿Qué clase de personas son ustedes? No, no me digan… lei la bula papal ¿Qué clase de Bula Papal es esta?

-Una escrita por el Padre Nick de los betas – explica Levi tranquilamente – el la escribió, el nos la dio. Solo cásenos.

-¡Esto es falso! – grita enseñándoles el papel - ¡Esta firma es falsa! Y no tiene el sello… ¡Y el es el rey! ¡Y tu eres el hijo del emperador Ackerman!

-Por favor – suplica Eren – no nos haga entrar en detalles. No soy el rey… soy el hijo de la reina.

Los tres estan sentados en una oficina dentro de la primera capilla de Shiganshina que se encontraron, interceptaron al sacerdote mientras cerraba las puertas y lo habían obligado a tener una cita en su oficina, los vitrales con santos y dioses estaban iluminados por el caer del sol. Eren y Levi tomados de la mano miraban con determinación al sacerdote.

-¿Huyeron?

Eren y Levi se miraron ¿Huir era la palabra adecuada? No mas bien, era que ellos sentían en su vida una ilusión solo por existir. Solo por estar juntos.

-Se que usted no lo entiende… que piensa que es una locura, pero una locura seria que el y yo no nos casaremos. El corazón me lo dice… al vernos – Eren extiende su mano y toma la mano del sacerdote – usted también debiera de notarlo.

-No puedo hacerlo – el sacerdote retira la mano – Los matrimonios entre alfas y omegas no existen…. No ha habido un matrimonio de alfas y omegas en… 20 años. Quizá mas.

-Nosotros no somos, un alfa y un omega. Tal vez usted no lo entienda, porque a los betas no les pasa, pero Eren y yo somos pareja destinada – Levi Aprieta la mano del menor.

-Las parejas destinadas no existen,

-No lo entiende, en Levi yo logre hallar lo que faltaba en mi, no sabia que algo me faltaba hasta que lo vi… - Eren suspira – no somos un Alfa y un Omega, por favor entiéndanos.

-Eren es el futuro rey, el futuro rey omega. Soy el heredero al trono Alfa…

-eso podría desatar una revolución – el sacerdote se inclina de hombros -. Los Omegas no lo podrían permitir…

-Mi madre no hace las cosas bien. Mi madre odia a los Alfas con todo su corazón, los odia tanto que esta planeando encerrar a los Betas que hayan procreado mas de dos Alfas… ahora son dos, pronto solo será uno. Después todos los betas – Eren no quiere hablar mal de su madre, enserio no quiere – Nunca pensé que el odio hiciera tanto mal. Y Levi y yo no queremos solo amarnos en silencio hasta el final.

El sacerdote los mira, escudriña los rostros de ambos, manchados un poco de tierra en la ropa, los cabellos alborotados y sudorosos, las ojeras violáceas debajo de los ojos. Las manos entrelazadas, viendo y entendiendo el mundo sin amor y lleno de dolor en el que Vivian, pero veía en sus miradas la verdad mas clara del mundo. La verdad del amor.

Un amor tan grande, donde el mundo brillaba intensamente, donde el odio puede hacer tanto mal.

Donde definitivamente no quieren amarse en silencio hasta el final.

-Ayúdenos a salvar el país – suplica Levi con el ceño fruncido.

El sacerdote mira la bula papal, la mira como lo que es. Una razón para ayudar, una razón para que el país mejore, la mira como el contrato real que es…. En la realeza una vez que te casas, no hay marcha atrás.

-Lo hare.

0-0-0-0

Pocas veces en la vida Levi se había sentido tan inseguro, pues toda su vida, tanto como la de Eren, había sido planeada desde la cuna (si es que Levi había tenido una cuna) todo estaba planeado desde que había pisado el mundo, desde que había tenido un minuto de nacido y había resultado ser un Alfa. Todo había estado calculado. Y en esos planes jamas estuvo el tener una pareja destinada.

Estaba seguro de que nadie lo había contemplado, ese pequeño detalle.

En el que las almas pudieran unirse en luz a través de todas las cosas, un dia en que se encuentren, los planes cambian y no habrá nadie que pudiera destruir los planes del destino…

Levi no había tenido fe en eso nunca, pero resulto que era muy posible. Todo el mundo creía que esos eran cuentos, cuentos de betas. Cosas de betas, no existe eso de ''las almas se unen'' pero era cierto, tan cierto que la bondad y el amor de Eren había renacido dentro de su corazón. Levi había pasado de ser molde a tener un corazón, que latía, vivía y dejaba de vivir por Eren.

Ahora mismo estaba esperando en ese cuarto, se había lavado las manos y la cara. La pobreza no esta peleada con la limpieza, se repetia siempre. Se había peinado lo mejor que pudo con el peine del baño y se había cambiado la ropa. Se había quitado la sudadera y quedo solamente con la camisa blanca de abajo el pantalón negro y los tenis. Se sentía sucio, terroso, sudoroso, nervioso y en estos momentos las parejas Betas están acompañados de sus amigos…

El la estaba pasando solo.

Tocaron la puerta con los nudillos.

-Ya esta todo listo – dijo el sacerdote. Levi asintió y salio.

Caminaron por detrás de la iglesia hasta llegar al altar, donde el padre había preparado el libro sagrado, se había puesto ropa de casamiento y había cerrado la iglesia. Estaba iluminada por el sol del atardecer, parecía un lugar caluroso pero Levi estaba sudando frio. Estaba parado en el altar, con la iglesia sola, los vitrales proyectando luces por todo el lugar, el sacerdote respirando agitadamente. Las velas moviéndose un poco de un lado a otro con el viento. El poco viento que atravesaba la gran puerta de madera.

La alfombra roja perfectamente limpia que venia de la puerta cerrada y se perdia. Eren no vendría de ahí, Eren venia del cuarto que estaba al otro lado del altar, no estuvieron juntos por simplemente respetar las costumbres de los betas, pero a Levi le habría gustado tomarle la mano y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Y pensaba eso.

Se lo repitió mentalmente.

Después lo vio.

Eren había cerrado la puerta con un ''crack'' muy discreto, traía una playera de algodón blanco con minúsculas rayitas de color rojo, su pantalón de mezclilla perfectamente limpio y sus tenis. Levi penso que Eren se veria bien de blanco, pero se equivoco. Eren se veía bien simplemente, todo el tiempo.

Eren era hermoso todo el jodido tiempo.

Caminaba vacilante, Levi quiso cargarle hasta el altar. Tomarle ahí mismo, pero se detuvo y simplemente decidio esperar a que Eren llegara hasta el altar y se posicionara justo a su lado. Eren le miro, le dedico una sonrisa un poco torcidita en las esquinas. Si, Eren era asi de amable.

-Estoy listo.

El sacerdote suspiro y marco una cruz con sus manos, ambos giraron la vista enfrente para escuchar lo que el sacerdote iba a decir en un momento como este, en un momento tan importante en sus vidas, solo Levi, Eren y el sacerdote siendo participes.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a Levi Ackerman y a Eren Jäger, en sagrado matrimonio – el sacerdote los mira a cada uno como si esperara un arrepentimiento – a continuación hare lectura de la bula papal….

El sacerdote leyó la bula papal monótonamente, Eren y Levi estaban tomados de las manos, rozando la piel uno del otro, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo de vez en cuando, con las caras encendidas y los corazones repiqueteando como tambores a punto de la guerra, con ese característico sonido de campanas en el aire, el olor de iglesia y las velas consumiéndose.

El sacerdote termino de leer la bula papal.

-Pongo en las manos de los dioses, que nadie se interponga en esta unión y si hay alguien que no desee la consumación del matrimonio que se presente frente a los dioses en este momento…

Eren se cubre la boca con la mano y sonrio con sonrojo bajo sus ojos verdes, se rie bajito y reprime el sonido de su garganta. El padre le mira don desagrado y prosigue con la misa, pues bien sabe que nadie se va a interponer, nadie y todos al mismo tiempo. Solo que ahora mismo no había nadie que pudiera decir que no.

-Si nadie se interpone. Continuare con la unión de estas almas del destino, que ponen su amor en las manos de los Dioses… cuyo amor es tan grande que brillara en la oscuridad, irrompible será, unira a los mundos y a las galaxias, favorece y cumple los deseos de los dioses. Por favor poner el articulo bendecido en vuestras manos…

Los ojos de Eren se engrandecen y suelta la mano de Levi.

-EHH, deje mi mochila allá, ire a buscar algo que usar… - se da media vuelta y les da la espalda, Levi le toma de la camisa de algodón y le detiene - ¿Qué pasa?

-No tienes que ir

-¿No tienen un objeto sagrado? ¿Los anillos? – el sacerdote tiene el ceño mas fruncido que nada - ¿Cómo harán…?

-En mi mochila – explica Eren tomando la mano de Levi para que le soltara

-Tengo uno. – Eren se queda paralizado y mira las manos de Levi deslizarse por su bolsillo del pantalón. Saca la mano cerrada y la extiende, Eren se acerca para mirar mejor lo que Levi ha sacado del bolsillo.

-¿Los clavos de tus grilletes? ¿Tus grilletes que usaste siempre en el Fourmilliere, en el palacio? – Eren aprieta las manos de Levi - ¿Por qué los tienes?

-No se si tienes armas en esa mochila tuya – Levi se encoje de hombros – no se, tal vez tendría que enterrárselos a alguien en los ojos y pudiéramos salir corriendo. Nunca se sabe.

Eren sonríe tímidamente sin dejar de mirar los dos clavos afilados en la mano de Levi, esta sonrojado hasta el infinito y no puede decir mucho, su corazón esta hinchado de amor y ternura, mira los clavos y le parecen maravillosos y perfectos.

-Dame tu mano – Eren extiende la mano izquierda que tiembla un poco. Levi la toma y toma uno de los clavos de su otra mano, lo coloca por debajo del dedo anular, con la fuerza de sus dedos lo dobla, rodeando el dedo delgado de Eren y ajustándose perfectamente.

Eren admira el objeto plateado, resplandecer en su dedo y sonríe.

-Ahora estoy atado a ti. – medio sonríe Levi.

No a unos grilletes, nunca mas Levi. Nunca mas. Piensa Eren limpiándose una lagrima.

-Dame la tuya. – Levi ayuda a Eren y deja que le ponga el clavo por debajo del dedo, pero a la hora de doblarle, Levi junta sus dedos con los de Eren uniendo su fuerza para dejar el clavo ajustado perfectamente al dedo, como el del menor. Levi entrelaza los dedos de ambos y vuelven a mirar al sacerdote.

-El objeto sagrado ha sido bendecido por los dioses y su unión tiene sentido dentro del planeta ahora. Son una nueva unión cósmica, dentro del mundo. Ahora pueden decidir como vivir, ahora pueden ir en paz. Ahora son esposos.

Eren mira a Levi, le mira lentamente no queriendo ceder ante sus emociones y arruinar el momento, pero Levi no piensa lo mismo, cuando Eren apenas le ha mirado a los ojos coloca su mano en la nuca del castaño y lo atrae a sus labios con fuerza.

Eren choca contra los labios de Levi, por primera vez. Eren los siente con fuerza, Levi no se contiene. Tiene la mano apretando la otra, los dedos uniéndose y jugueteando con la piel, la piel caliente. La piel suave.

Los labios llenos de amor, de pasión, de necesidad, sintiendo la boca pequeña del castaño, con sabor mejor que el vino, mas que su voz, mas corto que la noche, mas enfermo que el amor que siente… mas suave que su cabello, mas lindo que un sueño. Mas lleno de amor que el amor que siente en todo su cuerpo, sentirlo como suyo.

Mio, mio, mio. Parte de mi ser, de mi piel. Levi abre la boca, siente la lengua de Eren explorando tímidamente sus labios chocando con sus dientes y adentrarse mas, hasta su lengua, cambian de lugar.

La saliva de Eren sabe a miel, las manos de Levi viajan por sus ser y lo atraen hacia si, lo acerca hasta su cadera, le ama. Le ama como si fueran hombre y mujer… Le ama mas intensamente incluso. Le besa la comisura de la boca, mueve la boca a la derecha y a la izquierda, Eren esta temblando pero aferra su otra mano al cuello de Levi, recorre la piel tensa de la zona y jadea en busca de aire. Levi no se lo permite.

-Te amo – alcanza a jadear Eren antes de lanzar sus brazos en el cuello de Levi.

Levi tiene las manos en sus caderas, las exprime, las toma. Suyo. No se lo puede ni creer, porque los ojos de Eren le miran fijamente, resplandecen. Que suerte tengo. Que suerte de conocerte he logrado tener.

Levi quiere tenerlo cuerpo a cuerpo, quiere fundirse con el, bajo los cristales de la capilla. Quiere sentir mas la barbilla de Eren suave, los labios mordisqueando su boca, sintiendo sus dientes, su saliva, sus manos, quiere sentirlo todo.

Con cariño, con amor. Quiere sentirlo mas.

Quiere sentirlo todo. Y mas, mas, mas.

Quiere sus labios de nuevo, Eren los niega. Eren se aparta porque le besa la mejilla, le besa la oreja y suspira en su oreja. Eren esta llorando, tiene las mejillas mojadas. Levi lo abraza con toda su fuerza.

-Te amo, Eren. No tengo mas que decir, no necesito tiempo para pensarlo ni siquiera, te lo propongo. Te amo. No encuentro ni una sola razón para no decírtelo.

Eren se limpia las lagrimas y se aferra a la espalda de Levi.

Se separan

-Jamas te descuidare, jamas te dejare de escuchar, nunca se me va a olvidar que te amo, jamas habrá que intentarlo de nuevo, ni volver a empezar, te voy a dar todas y cada una de mis noches enteras, siempre estare cuando me necesites, te dare lo que esperas, jamas nos vamos a rendir. Siempre voy a entender lo que eres para mi, siempre sabre que eres tu a quien amo.

-Levi, te necesitaba tanto…

Levi le mira con cariño, acaricia su rostro. Se dan un abrazo rápido, se miran con seriedad y miran al sacerdote. Lo han hecho.

Lo hicieron.

0-0-0-0

-¿Esta es la casa que te presto tu maestra? – Levi mira la casa de dos pisos. La casona.

Una puerta que da a la calle principal, rectangular y con ventanas en cada habitación, estan parados justo afuera de la casa señorial con techo en ''V'', a Levi le parece un buen lugar aunque algo demasiado expuesto para su gusto.

-Si, dijo que podíamos quedarnos en lo que decidíamos que hacer – Eren se acerca a la puerta y busca las llaves en su mochila. Las encuentra, doradas y centelleantes.

Intenta recordar las instrucciones que Petra le dio para entrar pero no recuerda nada, la calle esta a oscuras, prueba con todas las llaves. Finalmente la mas larga logra mover la puerta, cede tras unos cuantos giros y Eren mira a Levi con una victoria en el rostro. Pero Levi no alcanza a ver esa cara porque ya esta cargando a Eren.

-¿Q-que haces? – Eren jadea mientras Levi le carga y cruza el portal

-No somos nada si no lo hacemos todo a fondo, ¿No _cariñin_? - Levi cierra la puerta con la pierna.

Eren tiene las manos sobre la boca, se ha quedado boquiabierto y con la cara sonrojada, como un tomate. Levi parece neutral pero su corazón se ha acelerado a una máxima velocidad, como si todos sus sueños acabaran de hacerse realidad. Lo ha pensado por dos segundos y cree que va a cargar a Eren hasta la habitación. Le mira, Eren esta jadeante, el celo se asoma.

Se acercaba en la iglesia, se acerca mas aquí.

Pero no puede ser tan irresponsable y no cuidar del cuerpo de su esposo. Lo baja, tienen que comer y satisfacer las necesidades básicas y primarias que como seres humanos tienen, aunque bien Levi quisiera dejar todas esas atrás ahora mismo.

Eren se relaja al dejar de sentir las manos de Levi en sus posaderas y de nuevo el piso contra sus pies, Levi enciende la luz, la casa no esta muy amueblada pero funciona, la madera y los tapices, la sala es grande con sillones tapizados de verde y el comedor esta justo a un costado.

-Esta limpio – asiente Levi aprobatoriamente

-¿Hay comida? – Eren se lo pregunta a si mismo y camina a la cocina que colinda con el comedor y da a un pequeño patio trasero que esta oscuro y con cosas para lavar. Encuentra comida en el refrigerador, cosas que no se caducan rápidamente. – puedo cocinarte algo, si quieres.

-Si quiero – afirma Levi – pero puedo ayudarte, se cocinar. Mas que tu seguramente.

-Seguramente – Eren se encoje de hombros y saca las cosas del refrigerador - No sabia que los huevos no caducan…

-Engordan mas de lo que estaban pero no caducan. Huevos, aceite… miel, galletas, agua. Aquí se vive bien, se vive en paz – Levi saca los instrumentos de cocina. Eren le ayuda y comienzan a cocinar un poco de huevos

Solo un poco, no es bueno comer huevos antes de dormir. No es bueno comer huevos antes de celar… se repite Levi mientras cocina.

-Creo que el vinagre hace que me duela el estomago cuando celo.

-¿Estas celando?

-Desde que te conoci – Eren saca la botella vinagre del campo de visión de ambos – esta ahí, pero no esta. Tienes que desencadenarlo…

Levi deja de partir huevos sobre la sarten para mirarle con una ceja arriba. Eren guarda las cosas que no van a ocupar y sirve dos vasos de agua, los deja sobre la mesa y regresa a la cocina para ver que Levi le ha mirado todo el rato, y no solo eso, los huevos estan cocinándose.

-¿Qué?

-Pense que siempre olias asi de bien – Levi le saca la lengua, Eren no se lo toma a gracia y le hace una mueca – hueles delicioso.

-Siempre huelo igual. No estas oliendo mi celo… cuando lo huelas lo sabras, como en la Crestoma…

Se queda callado, Levi voltea los huevos. No es buen momento para mencionar nada sobre el antes, sobre el pasado, que no estan pasado. Solo hace tres días. Cuanto pueden cambiar las cosas en unas horas, aunque todo estuviera cambiando para bien, aunque tú vida este con quien amas mas…

-Ya estan – Levi pone los huevos en platos. Eren los lleva a la mesa.

-Huelen bien, ¿sabran igual?... bueno si, un poco. – Eren los traga y toma agua

-No me culpes, no hay sal.

-Estaba en el cajón de a un lado.

-ah… no comas tan rápido, no quiero que te duela el estomago. – Eren deja de comer y termina con su plato en un dos por tres, aunque en realidad no tenia tanta hambre ¿nervios? Quizá, pues Levi sigue comiendo con su tenedor moviéndolo a un compás extraño y celestial.

-¿seria bueno que me bañara? – pregunta Eren mirando a las escaleras de madera – explorare las habitaciones…

-Espera a que termine – Levi le da el ultimo bocado de sus huevos estrellados y se bebe el vaso de agua de un trago, Eren traga saliva - ¿No estarás nervioso, verdad?

-Ni un poco – miente, piensa Levi. Eren miente.

-Bien, ya termine – Levi se limpia las comisuras de los labios con una servilleta que deja sobre el plato y los junta para llevarlos al lavatrastos – se quedaran aquí hasta mañana, anda, vamos arriba.

Eren se ha adelantado un poco y esta sobre el primer escalon de las escaleras, Levi le alcanza y ambos suben tomados de las manos al piso de arriba. Esta oscuro no hay ninguna luz encendida y solo es un pasillo con cuatro puertas.

-Prueba con la del fondo – sugiere Eren abriendo la primera puerta que resultó ser un sanitario bonito y limpio, con azulejos violetas - … aquí esta el baño.

-Estas habitaciones están cerradas – Levi se inclina al pomo de la ultima puerta que se abre con facilidad – taran. Habitación principal, abierta.

Eren sonríe y se acerca a la puerta de la habitación principal. Levi vuelve a tomarlo de debajo de las rodillas y lo carga, Eren logra encender la luz con la punta de sus dedos antes de que se alejen demasiado del contacto, la luz que se enciende es la de las lámparas que estan en los buros de a un lado de la cama, dan una luz tenue. La cama es grande y mullida y la habitación esta adornada y tapizada de violeta. Hay una puerta justo enfrente de la cama y un gran espejo sobre el tocador. Es un lugar bonito con muebles de madera y conchas.

-Ese debe ser el baño – Eren es depositado sobre la cama. Los planes infructuosos de Levi para cargarlo y hacerle el amor no son muy halagüeños – Creo que me dare un baño.

-Me bañare en la ducha principal – Eren asiente con nerviosismo, es decir no estaba nervioso ni nada, pero no quería bañarse junto a Levi. –Te esperare aquí.

Otra vez Eren asiente y deja que Levi salga de la habitación con la mano en la cintura, Levi deja la puerta cerrada una vez que sale, Eren suspira y se mete al baño. No esta nervioso ni nada.

Solo es su noche de bodas.

0-0-0-0

Los nervios se sienten como pequeñas hormigas en el estomago, como frio en las yemas de los dedos, como corrientes eléctricas que viajan por la espina dorsal, unas ganas de vomitar y la sangre agolpada en el pecho. Se supone que debes respirar tres veces contando lentamente y tu corazón lograra mantener un ritmo normal.

Eren ha respirado asi desde que entro a la bañera pero sus latidos siguen acelerados, como si fuese una arritmia. Algo que un hombre 87 años debería tener.

Pero Eren estaba a punto de tener… una noche de bodas. Algo para lo que definitivamente no lo habían amaestrado, estaba preparado para su primera crestomatía, pero no era lo mismo, si hacia lo mismo, tal vez Levi se sintiera ofendido… es solo que sus conocimientos no daban actualmente para que el pensara en algo mas que hacer.

Para su suerte Eren no tenia vello, no tenia en las piernas en las axilas ni en el abdomen, aunque si tenia ''ahí'' se lo había tenido que quitar todito desde que comenzaron sus celos, no era algo atractivo, eso decía Petra. Entonces estaba acostumbrado. Estaba acostumbrado a las duchas masivas de limpieza obsesiva, donde limpiaba detrás de las orejas, el ombligo, los talones, las rodillas y sobre todo sus partes intimas… hasta que quedaran rechinantes de limpias y suaves. Sobre todo limpias.

Eren se puso rojo de nuevo. Sobre todo limpio.

Tantas cosas que había en el baño de Petra, tantas se había echado encima, perfumes, lociones, todo para oler lo mejor posible. Luego se arrepintió… se volvió a meter a la bañera y se quito todos los olores falsos de encima. Después de todo Levi tiene que oler mi celo. Mi celo latente y palpable, estoy seguro de que esta por encenderme…

Levi abre la puerta de la habitación y profiere un ''Ya termine, Eren'' mientras se recuesta en la cama. O al menos Eren cree que es ahí en donde esta sentado. Levi seguramente sigue mojado, Eren intenta no excitarse dentro del baño porque si no nadie podrá sacarlo de ahí. Si embargo el celo de Eren comienza a detectar el olor de Levi…

El olor de un Alfa, un macho, con mayor rango, digno de respeto, al que se le deba dar reverencia… ponerse de rodillas para darle una buena lamida en su zona, dejarlo caminar primero, ser el primero en comer, su única pareja para procrear…

La masculinidad hegemónica, el símbolo del hetero patriarcado, acostado en la cama. Esperándole. Eren lo olia…

Lo olia, a su pareja destinada, para procrear… para amar. Eren debía de hacer esto a los 17, ahora tenia 15 y estaba saliendo del baño con una bata de seda que encontró en el cajón del lavabo con un decorado bonito de flores. Escuchaba las palabras de Petra repiqueteando en su cabeza, todas las ordenes y las sugerencias.

''Tu ropa pronto vas a cambiar Eren…'' y asi es, Eren abrió la puerta con su ropa de lecho matrimonial dispuesta a ser estrenada. Aunque según sus instrucciones la ropa no debía durar nada de tiempo puesta. Abre la puerta y la cierra. La habitación esta medio a oscuras salvo por las lámparas que dan una luz cálida. Levi esta sentado en la orilla de la cama con una toalla en la cintura y otra secándose el cabello, las aletas de su nariz se mueven alertas y le mira.

Eren traga saliva y jadea al sentir la mirada del alfa. ¡De su alfa! Sobre el, asi oliéndole…

Intenta recobrar la compostura pero lo sabe, su celo esta comenzando, esta oliendo al otro, siente los ojos de Levi saborearle con intensidad, mientras Eren lleva sus manos a sus hombros y hace que la bata se deslice por su cuerpo dejándolo cubierto de un poco de agua que había en la bañera. Dejando que la bata este en sus pies y se muestre perfectamente desnudo y vulnerable frente a su alfa.

Levi sube a la cama de rodillas y también deja que la toalla le caiga por las caderas escurridas, Levi tiene un toro en el pecho esta tan marcado… Eren jadea de nuevo e inconscientemente pasa la mano por la cintura como si eso pudiera cubrirle, pero se arrepiente porque sabe que debe mostrarse asi. Asi frente a su alfa, tal y como es.

Levi toma la iniciativa y se desliza por la cama hasta llegar a los pies y toma a Eren del cuello, se baja de la cama, pasea sus manos por el cuello del menor y por sus hombros, recorre sus costillas y su abdomen, lo acerca a el lo mas que puede hasta que estan ambos completamente pegados, desnudos, jadeantes, mirándose a los ojos y con la boca abierta, quieren besarse. Eren pone sus manos en el cuello de Levi, recarga los brazos, se abraza a el.

Estan sonrojados, Levi le pasa la mano por el cabello y por la mejilla le besa la boca, con la lengua saliendo y metiéndola en la cavidad, Eren la recibe con su lengua esperando, moviéndolas, acercándose cada vez mas. Levi carga a Eren, Eren le rodea con las piernas en la cintura, lo deja sobre la cama. Eren sabe que Levi esta tomando las riendas…

No, no…

Eren se pone de rodillas y se acerca a Levi que tiene la rodilla sobre la cama, esta a punto de subir cuando Eren decide acercarse a gatas con la lengua afuera a punto de tomar su lugar como Omega, a punto de poner en practica sus conocimientos.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunta Levi al sentir a Eren en cuatro lamiéndole sin parar, sus genitales, específicamente sus testículos. Es una sensación deliciosa, placentera hasta el infinito. Eren lo hace meticulosamente.

-Debo lamerlas bien… estimulan las espermetagonias y mantenerlos a 1.3 grados centígrados…

Levi no quiere abandonarse a la sensación placentera, a pesar de que se esta mordiendo los labios intentado no jadear, no sentir la saliva y la sal de la boca de Eren, ni sus ojos en blanco gimiendo mientras lo mantiene ''caliente'', Levi no quiere. Pero lo va a parar. Eren se sorprende cuando siente las manos de Levi sobre sus hombros, echándolo para atrás dejándolo caer de espaldas. Con las piernas dobladas, decide subir a la cama. Subir a el.

-No hagas eso, esto no es una Crestomatía. – Eren traga saliva sonrojado, su esposo esta encima de el, con la cara a escasos centímetros, con la nariz sobre la suya, se muerde la lengua – te hare el amor, Eren.

Los ojos de Eren se abren como platos, como si estuviera renaciendo de las cenizas, las pupilas le tiemblan, las manos de Levi le acarician las mejillas antes de volveré a besarle con ritmo hipnotizante, Eren no puede creerlo. No esta preparado para esto. Se deja llevar… Levi es bellísimo.

Levi le besa en los labios, entrelazan sus manos primero superficialmente, después los dedos entre los otros, después se rozan los pies, los dedos de Levi le cosquillean en el empeine, las piernas le traicionan y se contraen hasta la cintura, el instinto le traiciona ''abrelas'', su instinto le dice ''ábrelas''. Levi las acaricia desde los dedos de los pies hasta los muslos con sus manos fuertes, se enredan y se vuelven a enredar en su cintura.

Levi jadea contra el cuello de Eren le muerde, le besa, le chupa, baja y baja . Eren jadea… jadea, se hipnotiza. Lo siente, el olor. Su entrada abriéndose y contrayéndose, pidiéndole de eso que quiere, porque Eren quiere que Levi le toque ahí. Pero no se mueve. Porque Levi esta lamiéndole los pezones. Primero el izquierdo, lo acaricia con los dedos, le lame ahí en el centro luego a los alrededores, lo junta entre sus dientes y lo succiona, luego vuelve a acariciarlo con los dedos, Eren se contrae.

''Mmmnnhh'' Si Eren, gime asi. Levi quiere decirle cosas sucias, quiere tomar su miembro y lamerlo todo, o lamerse la mano y agarrarlo de abajo. Deshazte en gimoteos, Eren. Repite la acción con el otro pezón de Eren, Eren clava las manos en su cuello, en su espalda, la recorre de arriba abajo con las palmas abiertas como si quisiera abarcarla toda al mismo tiempo. Eren toca los pezones de Levi, pero son zona prohibida, porque Levi gruñe desde el fondo de su estomago y le muerde el labio a Eren, le quita las manos de su pecho y se lleva los dedos a la boca, los besa.

Levi se inclina hasta el ombligo de Eren. Le mete la lengua, Eren jadea, esta jadeante y se deshace como mantequilla sobre el sartén, siente su lengua y siente sus labios ¿Por qué le besa todo? Porque se lo come de esa forma. Eren sube las piernas con encanto y fragilidad a los hombros de Levi. Quiere que Levi le de atención ahí… donde Eren lo necesita. De donde salen sus hormonas a chorros, donde se desatan sus instintos.

Pero la siente, calida, suave y dulce, con olores deliciosos recorriendo su miembro erecto, recordando el encanto de Levi. Provocándole, descendiendo mas y mas hasta llegar a ese lugar… el sexo prohibido.

''que tenemos aquí'' Levi le mira, le abre con los dedos, esta tan mojado, tan limpio, tan rosa, tan perfecto para el. Tan suyo. ''Mio, mio, mio'' quiere tomarle, lamerle, olerle… miles de adjetivos para describirle. Lo roza con su lengua.

-¡No! No metas la lengua… - Eren patalea y le aparta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Habra sangre…

-¿Estas cuidando tu virginidad? – pregunta Levi, Eren cierra las piernas. Se aparta apenado- Descuida no voy a quitarte la virginidad con la lengua, ni con los dedos, lo hare como quieras que lo haga.

Eren se vuelve a recostar y suelta aire de los pulmones, aire caliente. Su aliento forma suaves burbujas de vapor, se cubre la frente caliente, sudada. Siente las manos de Levi ascender, le toma de las nalgas y lo coloca sobre sus piernas, se inclina para llegar a su boca, Eren le recibe con los brazos abiertos. Con la boca abierta, esperando su lengua sus labios, se abraza a su cuerpo.

Estratégicamente Levi se deja abrazar y le besa los labios, para luego dejarlo boca abajo, besarle la espalda, tomarle las nalgas y abrirlas. Eren se tensa, sabe que va a doler. Desde antes de nacer, lo sabe, porque nacio para esto. ¿Quién querria algo mas?

Levi le besa en los hombros.

-Tranquilo… - susurra.

Levi toma su miembro, caliente, lo coloca en la virginal entrada de Eren. Apenas le roza y Eren ya jadea, con miedo, con pasión, con la necesidad de su cuerpo… la necesidad de su instinto. Eren huele tan bien. Levi empuja.

-¡Ah! – Eren grita, se retuerce pero deja que Levi siga. Levi intenta calmarlo como a un perrito asustado, le pasa la mano por la espalda, a Levi también le duele. Sabe que es demasiado ajustado…. Que si fuera otra situación, el Alfa habría entrado de una estocada. Sabe que eso es lo que tiene que hacer, que es lo que Eren espera. Pero no quiere que le duela.

-¿Lo hago?

-Hazlo… - suplica Eren acomodando sus caderas girando un poco el rostro para ver los ojos azulados de Levi resplandecer. – quítame la virginidad Levi. Hazme el amor. Hazme tuyo.

Levi; ni tonto, ni perezoso, se apresura a cumplir con la petición, jadea en la oreja de Eren, sabe que la posición es animal, llena de salvajismo, pero es la mejor forma para meterla de una vez hasta adentro. Suspira y la mete hasta adentro. Eren grita.

-Shh, shhh – le suplica Levi acariciándole el cabello. – tranquilo, tranquilo mi amor. – le besa la oreja y de forma hábil vuelve a dejar a Eren boca arriba, para abrazarlo mientras esta adentro, mientras el suave interior de Eren le rodea su hombría, es suave. Es su primera vez y era increíble la forma en que su miembro lograba entrar.

Eren le mira a los ojos, estan juntos. Levi se queda paralizado… la expresión de Eren es, bellísima. Con sus ojos verdes brillando en la oscuridad, con sus labios rosas hinchados, y la boca abierta, la saliva escurriendo, el sonrojo…

-Estas muy lindo asi – Levi se inclina y le vuelve a besar los labios. Decide volver a embestirle. Eren gime, pero el dolor se va por momentos.

Lo siente romperse, su himen, la sangre que rodea su virginidad siendo empujada por el miembro de Levi hasta el fondo, a la conexión con su útero. Eren la siente, suave y caliente los fluidos de Levi saliendo desbordándose por los lados, estan abrazados. Aun asi las embestidas de Levi no san tan fuertes aun. Eren exige con sus caderas.

Abrazados, en posición natural comienzan las embestidas, las duras y las suaves, las que llegan a la próstata de Eren y hacen que los testículos de Levi reboten en las nalgas de Eren. El gime y se deshace en sonidos, le abraza con toda su fuerza. Levi se reprime para gemir, jadea le muerde la oreja y le esta penetrando tan fuerte.

Levi necesita ir tras el, tras el, su hermoso novio, su esposo. Embestirlo, poseerlo, hacerlo suyo… preñarlo. Correrse adentro, regalarle su semilla y su primera anudacion. Levi no sabe que pueda pasar, pero ahora solo piensa en correrse adentro de Eren.

Eren se ha corrido, quiere pedir disculpas quiere decirle a Levi que esta ensuciando las cobijas, pero no puede solo siente la punta del pene de Levi golpeando su próstata, sus manos en su miembro mojado y escurriendo el valioso ''semen real'', es la segunda vez que se corre, cree que puede correrse una ultima vez. Levi lo carga y lo pone a horcadas sobre el, Eren gime de placer al sentir la profundidad. La suavidad. El olor. Las ganas.

Brinca un poco encima de Levi que esta aferrado a su pecho, con las manos en su espalda baja, la mejilla cerca de su corazón… siente los latidos de Eren. No existe nada mas hermoso que los latidos de Eren. Eren le toma del pelo, lo acerca a si. Levi gime. Se muerde los labios…

-Eren… - gime Levi – Eren, mi Eren.

-ahh… Levi – Eren gime y se recuesta en la cama. Levi le tiene contra las almohadas y lo siente venir, unas embestidas mas y llegara a ese momento, a esa culminación. Que llega con el primer chorro de semen, que dura cuatro segundos. – Levi me he corrido…

Levi lo abraza, le pone las piernas sobre los hombros y presiona con fuerza. Va a llegar, va a venirse. Lo va a hacer. no puede evitarlo.

-Eren, perdóname… me voy a correr – se muerde la lengua y decide morderle la oreja a Eren, meter la lengua en su oreja. Gemir.

Da una estocada profunda mientras las piernas de Eren se enroscan en su cuello y decide que ya llego el momento, siente la sangre del himen de Eren entrar hasta el fondo… se viene.

-¡AH, Eren! – jadea a gritos- ¡Eren! ¡Eren…! Ahhh…

Eren aprieta los dientes y siente el liquido caliente dentro. Viene la anudacion, después del primer chorro viene el momento de anudar. Duele. Lo sabe, pero aun asi quiere sentirlo… El miembro de Levi se ensancha, Levi sigue gimiendo, Eren gime porque se corrió por tercera vez y porque todo su semen esta manchando su vientre y el de Levi. Pero duele, porque su miembro esta acaparando todo el espacio. Y los chorros de semen son liberados uno tras otro…

-Hmmm, nnh, ahhh – Eren se retuerce, se regaña a si mismo, porque si una sola gota se escapa, no se lo perdonara.

¿Cuánto tiempo va a tardar? No tiene forma de preguntárselo a Levi, porque Levi ha quedado rendido sobre su cuerpo, aun jadeando… sintiendo el semen salir, sintiendo corrientes eléctricas. Sin tener ni idea de cuanto dura un anudamiento.

Levi se remueve y quiere sacarlo.

-¡Quedate un poco mas! – suplica Eren inmovilizando a Levi con los brazos en su cuello – no me dejes…

Levi levanta el rostro, le da un suave beso en los labios.

-Nunca.

Se quedan abrazados por unos minutos mas, hasta que eren lo siente, una pequeña gota de semen escurrir, Levi lo saca. Con sus dedos vuelve a meter la gota que se ha salido, Eren esta mas tranquilo, no se mueve ni un apice. No quiere que salga ni una sola gota. No quiere perder ni un poco del hermoso liquido que Levi le ha regalado. Sangre y semen. Pero ese semen… es suyo. Es su futuro.

Levi se recuesta a un lado de Eren, le pasa el brazo por el vientre, le besa el hombro. Cree que no podrá volver a tener sexo hasta dentro de una semana, porque es tan feliz, junto a el. Que no quiere que nada le pase a Eren. Eren jadea y respira agitadamente, no se mueve, contrae su vientre para que el semen entre, mas adentro. Levi sonríe.

Estuvieron a nada de no conocerse, estuvieron a nada de estar separados para siempre… por el odio de alguien mas.

Levi sabe que el odio hace muchísimo daño, pero si no hubiera conocido a Eren. Nunca habría sabido que el odio hiciera tanto mal.

0-0-0-0

Eren se despierta con dolor en las caderas, con el cuerpo pesado, la mente nublada, los ojos llorosos. Muchas sensaciones le abordan y le pican el cuerpo, tiene un poco de frio. Tarda en acostumbrarse a la luz y repentinamente recuerda que no esta en su habitación en el palacio, esta en la habitación de la casa de Petra. Lleva su mano a la frente ¿Qué hora es? Intenta incorporarse torpemente, esta cubierto con sabanas lilas… las demás cobijas desaparecieron. Levi no esta en la cama.

-… ¿Levi? – lo dice en voz un poco fuerte, no como un grito. Su garganta esta seca.

-Estoy abajo – se escucha tan lejano que pareciera que hay tres pisos de distancia entre ellos.

Eren decide envolverse en las sabanas para bajar, no se mira en el espejo si quiera, pues sabe que su cuerpo grita ''sexo reciente'', pero al menos se cubre lo suficiente. Baja las escaleras con pasos temblorosos y poco decididos, es que le duelen las caderas pero solo un poco. Es decir, puede soportarlo.

-¿Qué le paso a las cobijas? – pregunta Eren bostezando

-estaban sucias, hay una lavad _loquesea,_ las puse ahí adentro. – Levi le señalo la puerta del patio – ya las colgué.

Eren se acerca mas hasta llegar a la mesa donde Levi esta sentado y se sienta con esfuerzo en la silla acolchada de madera. Levi se levanta.

-¿Qué hay de desayunar?

-Galletas con miel, te de camomila, huevos con espinacas y jugo de betabel -Levi coloca los platos frente a Eren en el orden en el que los menciona. Eren saliva al ver su delicioso desayuno – Yo ya desayune. Pero te acompaño.

-¿Llevas un rato despierto, no? – Eren remoja sus galletas llenas de miel en el té.

-¿Dónde esta tu anillo? – Levi cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y sube una ceja. Eren traga con dificultad y ve su mano. Esta vacia.

-… ¡en la cama!... – se lavanta y corre. -… ¿eh? ¡voy por el!

-No esta en la cama. Yo lo tengo – Levi le tiene tomado de la mano, le ha detenido antes de que alcance a poner sus pies en la escalinata. –Lo tome en la mañana…. Ven, siéntate.

-¿Por qué lo tomaste? – Eren se sienta sobre las piernas de Levi. El se lo indico,. Ambos estan sobre la silla, las sabanas arropando el cuerpo de Eren y Levi mete su mano a su bolsillo. - ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Tendras que perdonarme, pero creo que ''su alteza'' no debería tener un anillo tan simple – se lo da. El anillo es igual, pero diferente – Destruí uno de los collares que trajiste, tome un par de diamantes y los incruste en la base del clavo.

Se lo pone en el anular, Eren tiene la boca abierta no puede creer lo hermoso que su anillo se ha vuelto, no esta repleto de diamantes simplemente tiene uno pequeño en la base y además por si no fuera poco, Levi lo pulio hasta que quedo reluciente.

-¿Y el tuyo? – Levi le muestra la mano, en la suya el anillo esta exactamente igual al suyo. Con el pequeño diamante centelleando - ¿Te gusta?

-Me fascina – Eren abraza el cuello de Levi, le da un beso en la frente y sonríe – Hueles bien…

-Estoy excitado. Es tu culpa, estas desnudo encima de mi…

-Es tu culpa por lavar las cobijas. ¿y la ropa? También esta en la lavadora… ¿no es asi?

-Ya la colgué – Levi se encoje de hombros y mete su cabeza en el cuello de Eren – hueles diferente.

-Me hash marcagdo – Eren tiene la boca llena de galletas – me marcaste, ahora voy a oler asi.

Levi mece a Eren en sus piernas, si la vida es asi de sencilla con Eren definitivamente quiere comprar esta casa, vivir de galletas, miel y té… de camomila, jojoba, o té negro… o té verde, o todos los tés. Y huevo. Eren termina de desayunar sobre las piernas de Levi mientras este le besa el cuello, Eren se rie poquito y esta sonrojado.

-¿Ya no estas en celo verdad? – pregunta Levi cuando Eren da un ultimo sorbo al jugo de Betabel. – ya no hueles a celo, hueles bien… pero ya no a celo.

Eren se queda callado. Le mira fijamente por unos segundos y se lame los dedos cubiertos de miel. Acurruca sus pies en el respaldo de la otra silla, Levi le mira fijamente, Eren se ha quedado pensativo. Es como si quisiera ver dentro de si mismo, como si contara y pensara. El ceño de Eren se frunce.

-No lo siento… - mira a Levi - ¿aun asi quieres hacérmelo?

-¿Esto no es nuestra noche de bodas?

-Es nuestra mañana…

-¿El sexo matutino es algo de lo que te hablaron? – Levi no se deja intimidar por los ojos vidriosos de Eren y aparta todos los trastes de un tiron, los deja al otro lado de la mesa y sube a Eren e la mesa. Lo deja con los piernas abiertas. Eren jadea.

-¿Q-que hacees? – sus labios tiemblan - ¡No! Hay mucha luz…

-No seas penoso, nunca he visto tu cuerpo desnudo con tanta luz antes. – lo gira, deja el trasero de Eren expuesto. El menor esta sonrojado, siente la lengua de Levi en su espalda. ''Mmmm'' – Eres bello.

-¡No me mires tan detenidamente! – Eren intenta cerrar las piernas, pero Levi vuelve a abrírselas. Le mira ahí… Eren se encoje cuando siente los dedos de Levi, lo rozan. Eren ya no es virgen, ya no debe preocuparse por unos dedos ¿no? – Lámeme.

Levi se detiene abruptamente para ver la expresión de Eren. Esta sujetado fijamente a las sabanas con el rostro sobre la madera mirándole con expresión lastimera, suplicante y sumisa… lleva ambas manos a su trasero abriéndolo un poco para que Levi se haga cargo. Y Levi _se_ hara cargo.

Saca la lengua dispuesto a lamer, acerca los dedos y los mete lentamente, lame el orificio y a los alrededores, Eren comienza a gemir. Mientras mas fuerte gimas mejor para mi, anda Eren grita para mi. Levi mete la lengua, Eren se retuerce y suelta el aire, la vuelve a meter y a sacar, Eren comienza a lubricar extremadamente mucho… Levi comienza a estar durísimo. Quiere darle contra la pared, contra la mesa, quiere abrazarlo, comérselo. Sigue lamiendo.

-Acabo de meter dos dedos… - jadea Levi metiéndolos y sacándolos, acariciando lo suave y caliente que es en esa parte. Eren no responde pero solloza con placer en la boca. Levi lleva su otra mano a la boca de Eren. Le mete los dedos ahí. – Amo oir tu voz gemir. Gime mi nombre Eren…

Levi saca los dedos dejando a Eren repentinamente vacio, acerca su miembro contra la entrada de Eren que al sentirlo de inmediato se pone en posición. Quiere ser penetrado. Quiere hacerlo sobre la mesa. Levi la mete toda de una vez, Eren intenta huir porque mueve los brazos enfrente y como si quisiera salir gateando. Levi lo detiene con la mano en la boca y otra en el hombro.

-Estoy bien… - jadea Eren – siempre y cuando seas tu quien… me lo meta…

-Nunca habrá nadie mas – Levi dice esto entre jadeos, con su ceño fruncido y ya lo esta penetrando una y otra vez contra la mesa. Desea que Eren gima mas asi que toma su miembro entre la manos y comienza a masturbarlo.

-Ahhh, Levi – Levi no sabe si el sexo con Eren siempre será asi de escandaloso o si solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que el menor se acostumbre, pero no le importa en lo absoluto que Eren sea tan sincero con respecto a las sensaciones que la penetración le provoca.

No le importa en lo absoluto.

Terminan haciéndolo una vez sobre la mesa. Después en la sala. Mas tarde en la habitación, de nuevo. Parece que cuatro intensas veces a penas son suficientes, Eren espera la noche con ansias, porque quiere hacerlo en la bañera. Ahora esta disfrutando de un buen tiempo de calidad con Levi sobre el sillón de la sala. Esta recostado sobre sus piernas porque en todo el dia no se ha puesto nada encima mas que las sabanas lilas. Levi tiene la camisa desabrochada y los pies descalzos.

-Es una luna de miel, torpe – Eren mira el techo de la sala. Con su cabello alborotado sobre las piernas de Levi.

-¿Qué es eso? – Levi le acaricia los mechones rebeldes - ¿Eso no son cosas de betas?

-Si… pero ya que no estamos siguiendo las reglas. – encoge los hombros – lo lei en un libro de historia, los betas se casan, viajan un tiempo y hacen mucho el amor. Luego regresan a su vida normal, creo. Se llama luna de miel.

Levi evita a toda costa pensar en el concepto de volver a la vida normal, porque no tiene idea de lo que eso significa ni de lo que les aguarda. Realmente estan en una posición ''comoda'' de momento, hasta que la comida se acabe… hasta que decidan que tienen que pensar en algo y dejar de hacerse tontos en su _luna de miel._

Pero de momento, cree que puede disfrutarla. Eren la disfruta.

-… Si me gusta, osea canta bien – Eren tararea – Es la mejor cantante omega. Christa es muy talentosa. Canta y baila y hace todo eso…

-Si, pero ¿no es muy mocosa? – Levi pone los pies sobre la mesa de centro – Es que casi no escucho música. Pero podría escucharla…

-Bueno tiene mi edad.

-Eres un mocoso, Eren. ¿Osea tienes 40 hermanos? Es decir ¿A cuantos conoces?

-Pocos… a los betas y a los alfas, realmente no. Bueno, si y no. A algunos Omegas tampoco los conozco… Sasha, Mina, Hannah, Thomas, Franz… y también esta, Samuel, Millius… la menor es Hitch, es linda. Tiene pelo castaño claro y ojos ambar. Se ve que será linda. Yo no conozco bien a mis hermanos.

-Supongo que no necesitas enterarte de ellos…

-No, ellos hacen su vida. No formo parte de ellos… realmente es como que solo existen por existir ¿sabes? No quiero eso para mis hijos, yo quiero criarl… - Eren se queda callado. Mira a Levi - ¿estoy embarazado ya?

-No… no, no lo se – Levi intenta mirar a otro lado - ¿Por qué?

-eh bueno, no es por presionar ni nada… pero seria muy raro si no lo estuviera. Es decir se supone que se preña uno a la primera… - Eren se pone la mano en el labio inferior – Osea que si todo es como lo esperado. Seguramente… lo estoy.

Levi quería disfrutar su luna de miel. No quería pensar en eso, definitivamente no quería pensar en eso, todavía.

0-0-0-0

A su parecer, Armin tiene una buena vida. Es el nieto de un noble y adinerado historiador Beta, que para su suerte tuvo una hija Omega. Una omega que se volvió duquesa, miembro del parlamento junto con su padre y conforma la corte celestial de la reina Carla. Su madre detesta a los alfas muchísimo… tanto los detesta que solo tuvo un hijo en toda su vida. Armin cree que por eso su madre no volvió a acercarse a un alfa jamás, además todo le había salido bien. Había tenido un hijo idéntico a ella, además un omega. Si hubiera sido un alfa, quizá su madre se habría ahorcado.

En fin, era gracias a ella, que su abuelo… un simple Beta había logrado formar parte de la nobleza, aunque ya no se permitiera que los Betas fueran nobles, su abuelo era de los últimos betas que estarían dentro de la ciudad Royal. En cuanto el muriese, su madre y el… los dos omegas Arlet, estarían encargados de solo mantener a mas omegas Arlet.

Aunque después de que Armin cumpliera los tres años, dejo de ver a su madre muchísimo. Era una fanatica de las fiestas y los juegos, una mujer de alta sociedad en los Omegas, asi que su abuelo era todo para el. No había nadie mas importante para el, aunque por ser miembro del parlamento tampoco lo veía mucho. A su parecer Armin pasaba demasiado tiempo solo.

Pero tenia ventajas, estar solo, en su posición… tenia ventajas para ser exactos. Y la mas importante era; ser el mejor amigo del heredero al trono Eren. Se conocieron desde niños, poco después de que la melliza de Eren fuera llevada al Fourmilliere. Desde ese momento se volvieron mejores amigos. Inseparables.

Aunque también tenia desventajas, y antes de decir cuales son, es importante recalcar que quien sabe porque, aunque Armin era un estudioso y tenia un gran intelecto, una serie de virtudes innumerables, era un poco cuadrado de pensamiento (quizá, quizá por su madre. pero quien sabe) Armin no se dejaba guiar por fantasías y cuentos. No del todo.

Cosas de Betas.

Eso pensaban _tooodoooos_ los omegas que habían tenido dos dedos de frente, los omegas que habían sido criados bajo ya el nuevo pensamiento de reconquista mundial de los omegas, es decir… su abuelo, su madre, la reina… ellos habían impuesto ese pensamiento. La generación de Armin y Eren era lo prodigio, salida del horno. Con la idea bien metida en la cabeza.

Cosas de Betas.

En ese caso es que Armin era un poco cuadrado. Era excelente para lo que llamaban '' _la inteligencia Omega''_ no se sabe, quizá el futuro Hanji Zoe, o el futuro científico creador y mejorador de la vacuna que la muy antiquísima científica omega desarrollo hace pfff…. Un experto en matemáticas, ciencias, literatura, filosofía e historia.

El futuro era la inteligencia omega, Armin la tenia.

Pero volviendo a la principal desventaja de Armin era precisamente su mayor ventaja. Ser el mejor amigo de Eren. Del aun no llamado Traidor simplemente porque ''casualmente'' el ascensor que va del fourmilliere al profond anthill se había descompuesto justo el dia en que Eren desapareció del palacio. Y nadie tenia forma de saber si Eren había huido con el Alfa o no… y aunque supieran la verdad, quizá Armin no estaría de acuerdo en llamarle traidor.

No era un traidor para el, ni mucho menos. Es decir era un traidor por no haberle avisado, por haberse enamorado de un Alfa, por haber escapado sin decir nada, ¡Por recurrir a Christa y no a el! Por que Christa lo engaño para que se fueran los dos a quien sabe donde… por esas cosas era un traidor para Armin. No por dejar la corona Omega botada en el cesto de la basura, no por eso.

Y se afrontaba a las consecuencias justo ahora, porque la reina tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, las manos temblorosas de nervios y todo el palacio, los que ya se habían enterado, andaban de un lado a otro. Porque el era el mejor amigo de Eren, era obvio, que el sabia donde estaba.

Pero no tenia idea.

-Armin… te lo suplico, dime a donde esta Eren – la reina estaba sobre el piso. Armin sentado en el sillón -. Eres su mejor amigo. TIENES, que saberlo.

-Le juro que no tengo ni idea, no sabia nada de esto, no sabia nada de nada… no tenia idea de que era la pareja destinada de el alfa…

-¡No digas esas cosas en frente de mi! – grita Carla – ya estoy bastante delicada de salud…

-Su majestad, tardo un dia y medio en darse cuenta de que Eren se fue ¿eso no dice nada sobre usted? – pregunta Annie con su vestido fiusha impecable desde la puerta de la ''sala inquisitoria de Armin's ''

-¡No puedes juzgarme! – solloza – estaba en un pésimo estado. Ese alfa iba a matarme, mi pobre Erencito se enamoro perdidamente de el ¡Mi reino esta en peligro! Mi Eren esta alla afuera quien sabe donde… quien sabe si con ese pedazo de cabello de tazón.

-A usted le gusto bastante Levi… - sugiere Armin

-Que se vaya al cacahuate, ese tal Levi Rivaille. Mi pobre bebe…¿Por qué de ese malvado, hijo de la…?

-Su majestad, no hable asi. Es usted la reina – Hanji abre la puerta con su bata blanca cubriéndole hasta los codos - ¿me llamo?

-Mi querida Hanji – la reina se lavanta del piso y corre hasta Hanji – tu viste a Eren por ultimo ¿no? ¿sabes donde esta? Dime donde esta… lo he buscado todo el dia.

-Vi a Eren ayer, por la mañana. Desde entonces no… además Eren estaba en un estado pésimo. – Carla berrea – su pareja destinada esta en profond anthill, no me sorprendería que quisiera quitarse la vida.

Carla se queda callada y sopesa las palabras de Hanji una por una.

-Si mi Eren… se quita la vida. Yo mato a todos y cada uno de los alfas… uno por uno – los ojos de Carla brillan con maldad, los labios desesperados.

Hanji busca ayuda en Petra que acaba de entrar por la puerta principal, se miran por una milésima de segundo. La cosa va mal… y solo ha pasado un dia, si las cosas siguen asi. Deberán tomar medidas drásticas, muy drásticas. Petra asiente con la mirada, mañana los planes tendrán que cambiar…

Una parte de ellas esperaba que al irse Eren, Sasha tomara un buen lugar en la corte como futura reina. Pero Carla se niega a renunciar a su Eren, Petra y Hanji tienen que resolver esto cuanto antes, antes de que el fourmilliere arda por su culpa, por culpa de Eren y por culpa de un amor. Armin las mira… no sabe que pensar ni que decir, se limpia el sudor de las manos con el pantalón blanco, lo único que siente como algo totalmente verdadero, son las palabras de la reina.

Si Eren no aparece, los Alfas la tendrán… muy mal.

El odio y el miedo lleva a muchas cosas. El odio hace mucho mal.

Y Carla odia a los Alfas, y parece que cada vez los odia mas.

0-0-0-0

Marco abre la puerta con el aliento en la garganta, el corazón saliéndosele, la bolsa sobre el pecho desbordando medicinas. Desbordando comida. Desbordando, simplemente. Ha corrido todo el camino desde que termino su guardia en el palacio, corrió hasta llegar ahí y vaya que no fue un trayecto corto, fueron largas zancadas hasta que llego.

Abre la puerta con el hombro y realmente no espera que los Alfas se le abalancen encima como si una manada de lobos fuera, como carne fresca. Es que Marco usa sus inhibidores de forma correcta. No esta en sus planes entrar en celo solo por oler a unos cuantos Alfas…

Erwin y Reiner estan en la parte de atrás de la casa cortando madera. Hace frio y la chimenea no se llena sola de madera, nadie lo recibe, Mikasa golpea con frustración un saco de arena que ha sacado de quien sabe que lado, Ymir esta ojeando una revista sobre la mesa, Farlan y Mike estan en la cocina… lavando trastes. Trastes que seguramente ensuciaron entre todos, pero ya se han repartido las tareas.

Y ahí esta Jean.

Sentado en el sillón de la sala, haciendo zapping ¿durmiendo una siesta? Marco no quiere verle por mas de tres segundos porque sabe que si le mira mas, mas le va a gustar.

-Traje los inhibidores…

-genial, estoy cansada de no poder asomar mi nariz ni al árbol de alla. El abeto, el rojo – Ymir se levanta y toma la caja de plástico de los brazos de Marco. Marco deja todo sobre la mesa - ¿Qué es esto?

-solo son pastillas… debes tomar una en la noche, una en la mañana, por una semana. Pasando la semana por un mes y bueno…. ¿Quién es el mas joven?

-Reiner – dice Mikasa dejando de golpear – cumple 15 en dos meses. ¿Por qué?

-Según la edad… a los 17 se estabiliza el PH de las feromonas, lo que significa que al menos los menores de 17 tendran que tomar esto una vez a la semana ¿de acuerdo?

-Mikasa, Reiner, Jean y yo – bufa Ymir - ¿primero diario por una semana? Y luego una a la semana…

-Si, los demás pueden tomarlas una vez cada dos semanas. Para mayor protección – Marco se encoge de hombros, espera pacientemente a que los alfas se aglomeren a su alrededor – hay algo excesivamente importante que debo decirles.

-¿Qué es? – Erwin entra a la casa y se limpia al sudor – Oh, los inhibidores.

Marco se prepara mentalmente para decir esto sin que suene tan mal como creen que es, bueno como que casi esta seguro que en realidad es asi de malo, pero no quiere romper siete corazones en una sola frase.

-El príncipe Eren ha escapado del palacio… - todos le miran – hay sospechas de que huyo con Levi.

-¿Qué? ¿sospechas? ¿no esta comprobado? – Mikasa grita y azota las palmas - ¿Qué clase de noticia es esta? ¡Erwiiiiiiiin!

-relajate – suplica Erwin sobándose las sienes - ¿Cómo que sospechas?

-El ascensor que va al Profond Anthill se descompuso, creen que esto paso ayer… pero nadie ha podido verificar si Levi tampoco esta. En el momento en el que se den cuenta de que no esta… si es que no esta, bueno supongo que la cosa se pondrá fea.

-Esto es un desastre… - Ymir se golpea la frente y se rasca las pecas – todo salio mas mal de lo que pensé.

-no en realidad, no esta tan mal… - Reiner intenta explicar un punto peor no dejar de mirar por encima del hombro de Marco ¿No vino Berthold? – es que como explicarlo…

-No esta tan mal porque si Levi escapo con Eren es por una razón ¿no? – Farlan esta pensativo, mira a Mike un par de veces

-es mejor de lo que creen – Jean carraspea desde el sillón – Si Levi se fue, seguramente ya se tiro a Eren… un par de veces.

-¿eso que tiene de bueno, cara de equino? – grita Mikasa con voz castrosa. - ¡Levi nos traiciono y se largo con Eren!

-no es el caso, Mikasa – suplica Mike – aun confio en Levi… si Levi se fue con Eren, sus razones debe tener, pero va a volver…

-¿Y si no? – Ymir alza una ceja – y si no vuelve que hacemos… volver al Fourmilliere ¿Cómo si nada? No creo ser capaz…

-Va a volver – sugiere Marco – creo que van a volver, deben saber dos cosas importantes… el amor en la realeza no existe… pero si llegase a existir. Una vez que se casan ya no hay vuelta atrás. Creo que Eren y Levi saben lo que hacen… Carla no va a matar a su propio hijo, de eso estoy seguro. Eren y Levi volverán.

Los Alfas se miran entre ellos, lo que Marco dice tiene sentido, hasta cierto punto, porque si Eren y Levi vuelven… ellos tendrán una oportunidad perfecta. Si Levi se ha casado con Eren, la oportunidad se hace mas grande, si Eren tiene un hijo de Levi… las cosas mejoran, aun mas. Es como si los mismos dioses hubieran planeado esto de una manera perfecta y maestra.

Lo que no se imaginan es lo pronto que Eren y Levi tendrán que volver. Y el nuevo plan ya se esta maquinando en la cabeza de Erwin Smith.

0-0-0-0

N/A: hace unos días soñé con Jean… jaja, fue un sueño bellísimo. Para que les cuento. Resulta que no iba a subir nada este fin… pero aquí estoy, este capitulo lo empece el viernes, es domingo y apenas lo termino. Pero bueno son 10000 palabras. Alégrense. Hasta la próxima semana subiré capitulo de los demás fics (por si se interesan). El capitulo pasado no llamo mucho la atención, por los reviews y eso… a ver si esto si.

Me lei un fic terriblemente malo con muchos Reviews, a veces no entiendo que sucede. Yo le hecho huevoos y no tengo tantoos, jaja en fin. Se que el Lemmon es terrible – lo intente-

Moi Madame: Eren penso en todo, Levi se burla porque es como ¿Qué mas demonios tienes ahí? Solo faltaba que tuviera un vestido de novia preparado jaja Gracias por tu hermoso review, realmente me hace feliz saber que te gusta y que puedes entender lo que intento expresar en cada parte del fic, Muchisimas gracias por ayduarme. Ya logre resolver los problemas que tenia… pero fue una pésima semana. Lo único que me ayudaba salir adelante eran los bonitos mensajes que me dejaban, muchas gracias por todo. Ojala te guste el capitulo

Suan Engel: Oh perdona pero mira si buscas en google rascasuelos de inmediato te daras una idea mas clara del recorrido, además como Eren lo veía de rápido no pude describirlo muy perfectamente. Muchas gracias por el review, ojala te guste este capitulo. Pd: no estan cerquita… Eren y Levi estan en shiganshina y los Alfas estan en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad Royal. Pero si tienes una idea… es que se van a juntar muy prontooo

Lightblood04: Yo creo que Levi va a tomar el trono, de momento Levi ya es el esposo de Eren asi que ya viene siendo el esposo del futuro rey… pero cual Simba este debe retomar su lugar como legitimo rey ¿Qué no? Mikasa entrara en acción pronto, es una loquilla… gracias por el review, ojala te guste. Nos leemos.

ZakuryMinashiro: Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias. De hecho algo que caracteriza este fic es que las cosas no tardan mucho, vaya pues Eren y Levi su romance de dos días, jo! Asi es la vida en los omegaverse ¿no? Hay muchas gracias que bueno que si pudiste imaginarte el fourmilliere bien chido. Yo tenia otra idea mas cruel para profond Anthill, pero se me hizo demasiado asi que eso salio.. jaja si, si si, coincido contigo. Yo se que el destino de ser rey es de Levi, y mas que eso… creo que el amor de Eren y Levi como alfa y omega… va mas alla de la realeza va a un cambio de mentalidad. Un cambio de gobierno. Falta convencer a los Alfas… y por supuesto, los Alfas van a necesitar a los betas (tenemos pruebas de lo que se viene con respecto a que el abuelo de Armin sea un Beta… igual y algunos omegas también se unan ) Muchas gracias por el review.

Pd: Muchas gracias por darme animos chicas, literalmente estaba aplastada. Hasta pensé en dejarlo todo… por suerte se arreglo. Otra cosa, he decidido que si voy a escribir un omegavserse donde todo es muy animal… habrá mas instintos animales que nada (dientes y garras, ok no) estais advertidos.


	7. En el que Levi habla con Carla

**CRESTOMATÍA**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **En el que Levi habla con la reina**

Petra Rall, no gustaba de la ropa que se utilizaba en Royal ni en el palacio, es decir a todas las mujeres les gusta la moda, pues eso es obvio pero ella no usaba la ropa tan exagerada como la de la reina – obviamente— ni como la de las demás chicas de su entorno. Ella optaba por lindos trajes de educadora, Petra usaba sacos y faldas de tubo, preciosas faldas. Los colores variaban, verde, gris, azul… rojo. Azul con rojo. Como las educadoras de antes.

Es que petra había nacido para enseñarles a los niños. A los niños de sangre azul. A la supremacía omega. Y ahora que recordaba a su prototipo perfecto… Eren. Todas las esperanzas en él. Y él se había ido.

Petra piso el acelerador de su automóvil convertible plata del año con sus tacones de plataforma. Tenia que llegar lo mas pronto a la que era su casa de descanso, que le presto a Eren en lo que el y su Alfa tomaban una decisión sobre que hacer… tenia que llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y ya no se encontraran ahí.

Pudo estacionar perfectamente sobre la calle de Shiganshina de su casa de descanso y vio que las cortinas estaban corridas y que parecía que no había nadie adentro, con las manos temblorosas apago el auto y busco en su bolso una copia de las llaves de la casa para poder abrir la puerta. No pensó ni siquiera en tocar a la puerta.

Asi que cuando abrió tuvo que taparse los ojos tan rápido como cerro la puerta, aunque era plena tarde las luces estaban apagadas y la luz que se colaba por las ventanas le dio una perfecta visión, de lo que estaba sucediendo en su casa. Eren chillo rápido y se cubrió con lo que tenia mas cerca…

Una sabana lila.

El alfa no reacciono. No se movieron.

Petra tuvo que cerrar la puerta con seguro y correr a la cocina aun con la mano sobre los ojos.

-¡qué demonios Eren! Por dios terminen con eso de inmediato…

-¡No puedo moverme! Levi está anudando…

Oh dios, todo estaba peor de lo que pensó, todo estaba mucho peor de lo que imagino. Era como si todos los fallos en su plan de pronto se hicieron increíblemente notorios, y con cada uno surgiera uno nuevo. Realmente que pensaron que harían Eren y su alfa al huir ¿Qué mierda habían estado haciendo? ¿no habían pensado en una solución? ¡por supuesto que no! Pues en lo que único que habían pensado era… en tener sexo como conejos.

-Dios, terminen ya – suplica Petra ya quitándose la mano de los ojos inspeccionando la cocina.

-Cinco minutos… - dijo aburrido Levi. Petra suspira y observa la perfecta limpieza de la casa, ni un solo traste sucio. La colada de ropa perfectamente tendida.

Se la estaban pasando en grande.

Eren gimió desde la sala.

-¿emm? ¿Petra, que haces aquí? – pregunta el menor avergonzado, pero seguramente hace solo unos minutos en el sexo estaba siendo devorado con pasión. Realmente a Petra no debía de hacerle sentir nada esto, ni vergüenza ni nada, pues ella era la maestra de educación sexual de eren. Realmente todo esto debiera ser normal.

Pero era una extraña ocasión, todo estaba mal y cada vez se caía mas a pedazos.

-Petra… - pregunta Eren por fin levantándose del Alfa que esta sentado en el sillón plácidamente. –Ya terminamos ¿Qué sucede?

-Eres un tonto egoísta, impulsivo, sin control – sisea Eren – las cosas están muy mal ¿Qué demonios planeaban hacer? ¿quedarse aquí hasta que los huevos y el arroz se terminaran? ¿conseguir un trabajo? Que demonios planeaban hacer… ¡eh!

-Pero Petra… - Eren tenia la sabana lila enrollada en el cuerpo y Levi se acomodaba la ropa un poco molesto quizá por ser interrumpido o por los gritos que la maestra le estaba dando a su omega. – Pense que querías que nos quedáramos juntos.

-¡Pero no asi! ¿dios que han estado haciendo? – Levi se levanto y se acerco hasta Eren mientras Petra salía de la cocina y vio el torso desnudo del alfa. - ¿quisieras vestirse?

-Levi – repite su nombre – Levi me llamo. No me voy a vestir. Eren es mi esposo ahora y no voy a dejar que le grites…

-Esta bien Levi, petra tiene razón… fuimos irrespons…

-¡que! – Petra suspira dramáticamente y se tira a una silla del comedor - ¿Se han… ca… casado? ¡como! Eso es imposible, es prácticamente inverosímil. No se puede los alfas y los omegas no se casan ¡en la realeza no existe el amor!

-Créelo – suspira Levi sentándose en una silla del comedor – Eren y yo escribimos una bula papal falsa, fuimos a una capilla y nos casaron. Somos esposos.

El alfa esta tan sereno, en cambio Eren parece mas racional ante todo, Petra no sabe en quien buscar ayuda si en el alfa maduro o en el omega inmaduro. Todo se caia a pedazos. ¡se habían casado! Ante todo pronóstico, como tener un perrito y soltarlo para que juegue con la pelota y en realidad sale corriendo hacia el barranco… ¡se casaron!

-Bueno – intenta recomponerse – supongo que no hay vuelta atrás. Asi que debo decirles esto lo mas pronto posible, antes de que las cosas se pongan mas mal.

-¿a que te refieres? – pregunta Eren y su manzana de Adán se mueve de arriba abajo.

-La reina Carla esta como loca Eren, para empezar… tardo un dia en descubrir que te habías largado. Por suerte nadie sabe donde estas. Te mando a buscar en todos lados… Hanji logro descomponer el elevador del Fourmilliere asi que no tienen idea de si te has ido con Levi o no. En realidad, fue ayer cuando supimos que las cosas se pondrían feas – Petra se soba las cienes y mira a Levi con frialdad. Por fin el alfa a reaccionado – hoy mismo entregaran la recompostura del elevador, si descubren que se han ido juntos… la reina amenazo con ir contra los alfas.

Levi se levanta de la silla provocando que esta caiga al piso y se rompa a la mitad. Eren chilla y camina a su marido con la mano en la boca, le pone una mano en el hombro esperando a que baje su temperamento, Levi tiene las cejas fruncidas y la boca torcida. Esta molesto, muy molesto.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Qué va a hacerles?

-Contra los alfas, matarlos hasta que alguien diga donde esta Levi… contra los Betas. Contra todos y no estaba exagerando Eren. Tu madre esta destruida… no había mas que locura en sus ojos, ni aunque matar a los alfas nos condene a la extinción – Petra se levanta – tienen que volver.

-No podemos volver, colgaran a Levi. – profiere Eren aferrándose a su esposo – debe de haber una manera.

-Tenemos que ir – sugiere Levi – no puedo dejar morir a mi pueblo por mis genes. No podemos Eren. Tenemos que volver.

Eren se queda callado, hace contacto visual con los ojos petróleo que le miran con intensidad, sacando chispas y los labios finos fruncidos en una mueca de coraje y determinación. Eren es igual de determinado que Levi, pero no se siente así ahora. Es mas al que ve no es su esposo, no ve al veinteañero con el que estuvo teniendo sexo desenfrenado durante tres días. En realidad ve a Levi el Alfa…. El rey alfa.

-¿Qué hay de… irnos? ¿hacer nuestra propia familia…? – pregunta Eren con una ceja levantada. No esta molesto. Esta razonando. Cosa que no había hecho por supuesto desde que empezó a ver estrellas cada que Levi le manoseaba las nalgas. Simplemente se puso a pensar por un momento…

Los alfas, los betas, los omegas… todo por su imprudencia. No podía.

El era el futuro rey.

Sacrificios hay que hacer.

Y Levi le veía con la misma respuesta en los ojos, con cara de ''Nuestra responsabilidad Eren, será cumplir. Hacer nuestro deber'' Eren asiente en silencio y aprieta la mano de su esposo, la misma ano donde su anillo de compromiso brilla incandescentemente por la piedra. Por los sentimientos que le rodean.

-Bien Petra, pero por favor siéntate – suplica Eren mirando a su maestra. La peli miel se sienta en la silla esperando lo que tienen por decirle – esto puede ser difícil de explicar para ti… pero necesitamos que entiendas algo antes de que volvamos.

-¿Qué es Eren?

-Levi… Levi es… Levi… es un… un

-Un Ackerman – Termina Levi. Petra se pone pálida al escuchar la voz de Levi – Soy Levi Ackerman.

-Pe… per..o, los Ackerman estan muertos. Estan todos muertos ¡Los omegas los mataron!

-Whoopsie, pues se equivocaron un poco – Levi suspira y se acerca a la omega con el rostro imperturbable – soy el legitimo heredero de la corona Alfa, señorita.

Petra traga saliva visiblemente asustada y sin saber bien como reaccionar ante semejante información, mira a Eren como buscando una salida, pero Eren tiene una mirada convencida, una mirada de no importa que yo sea el rey diez mil kilómetros al norte y al sur, ni de cada alma que nace ni de cada 879543 personas que mueren en el mundo, porque Levi es mi rey.

Eren tiene esa mirada.

-Y dejando esa parte a un lado… creo que tenemos otras cosas de que encargarnos – suspira Petra – Levi ¿Eren esta en gesta?

0-0-0-0

Ymir no cree que las parejas destinadas existan, para ella esos son cuentos, como para la mayoría de las personas. O sea esas cosas se extinguieron hace años, si es que alguna vez existió eso de la pareja destinada pues… Ymir al menos no lo vivio.

No tenia padres, o bueno quizá tuvo un padre o una madre alfa pero no se acordaba de nada, de lo único de lo que se acordaba era del idiota de Erwin a los doce años diciéndole que tenia buena sangre alfa – lo que sea que eso signifique – que estaba oficialmente dentro del mini escuadrón alfa para la recuperación de la corona.

Y cuando le enseñaron al niño con peto de mezclilla y pelo rubio y al otro gordo de cabello café ceniza y le dijeron ''De acuerdo estos son Reiner y Jean, son compañeros'' en ese momento los tres se hicieron algo asi como un mini club de niños de seis años que esperaban un dia recobrar el control de los Alfas.

Sobre todo cuando comenzaron a trabajar, porque los trabajos de los alfas… bueno incluso Jean se puso guapo después de cargar tantas piedras. Mikasa llego después, o siempre estuvo ahí pero como del otro lado de la navaja… realmente esos tres no formaron parte de los planes ni nada, simplemente eran como las fuerzas de recuperación seleccionadas para el plan de los alfas. Ymir no sabia mucho sobre su propósito en la misión.

Solo sabia que cuando le dijera, corta el cuello de ese omega, lo haría. Y lo haría. Porque Ymir no creía en la pareja destinada ni en nada de esas mierdas. Y estaba segura de que Jean tenia la cabeza en otro lado mientras comia frituras y que Reiner no dejaba de pensar en el omega alto…

Y se dio cuenta de que salir del fourmilliere quizá había sido lo mas riesgoso que pudieron hacer en sus vida. Reiner y el omega ¿seran pareja destinada? Quizá solo le gusta como huele… Ymir intenta concentrarse en los movimientos de Mikasa mientras patea y la ve entrenar. Mikasa huele a mierda.

A rata.

A que algo se pudre en su cabeza ¿Cuáles son las intenciones de esa chica? Si llegara a acostarse con su hermano ¿Cómo carajos va a embarazarlo? ¿Cómo las chicas alfas procrean?

Había escuchado historias, es que a las alfas no van y les dan clases de sexualidad, si algún dia pasaba que un hombre omega quería una alfa pues se la llevaba y ya. Y las mujeres contaban cosas… que el clítoris crece un poquito y que de abajo sale un liquidito, que es muy difícil pero que si se hace con cuidado y el liquidito entra en el lugar correcto sea mujer o hombre. Las alfas pueden procrear.

Ymir pensaba en el liquido como la cosa blanca que sale del tallo de una flor cuando la cortas… una cosa blanca y agria que es mínima. A Ymir tampoco le interesaba mucho ser madre ni nada, desde que habían salido del fourmilliere había estado detectando diferentes olores pero ninguno que le dijera –guau que dulce-

Que tal si el olor de la pareja destinada era como el olor al caldo de pollo, quien sabe. Obviamente ella no sabe. Jean se rasca detrás de la oreja como perro, Ymir medio sonríe. Ese maldito bastardo sabe jugar sus cartas a la perfección… como nadie mas en este mundo cree en la pareja destinada. ¿Por qué mierdas a Marco no iba a gustarle un alfa random? Pero a Jean no le gustaba, bueno quizá no se había fijado pero… Marco le miraba, cada que venia. Le encandilaba Jean.

Jean estaba en la pendeja el ochenta por ciento de esas veces, quizá si fueran pareja destinada ellos terminarían juntos. Pero quien sabe quizá mañana Marco se muere, lo mata Ymir, y Jean encuentra su pareja destinada

¿Quién demonios sabe? Ymir no lo sabe.

Con Reiner era diferente, el rubio estaba (aunque no lo demostrara, gracias a los inhibidores de ambos) en otra sincronía. Se decía que la única forma por la que el futuro rey omega y Levi habían logrado saber que eran pareja destinada era porque el imbécil había estado usando mas los inhibidores y porque Levi tenia años sin una inyección de control.

Quizá por eso Reiner y el otro omega estaban tan calmaditos, asi nada mas viéndose de vez en vez como de ''ven'' y ''no, ven tu'' pero sin moverse ni un centímetro. Ymir se estaba aburriendo, de no oler nada, de ver a sus compañeros pendejos esperar a que Erwin Smith terminara de hacer un plan junto con Mike y Farlan y para ponerlo en practica… pero sabia que esto iba a tardar mas de lo que pensaban.

Porque los planes de Erwin Smith siempre salían diferentes a como comenzaban, siempre terminaban de otra forma y siempre, siempre… eran a largo plazo.

Siempre.

0-0-0-0

-Muy bien Eren, ya que no usaste protección (obviamente) toma esto ¿sabes usarlas no? Te enseñe – explico Petra sentándose en un banquito que estaba sobre el corredor frente al baño principal. No el baño de las habitaciones, Jesús no podía entrar a su propio cuarto sin sentirlo profanado.

A pesar de que Levi decía que todo estaba en perfecto orden

Eren no recordaba ni una mierda de como usar el tuvo, miro a Levi suplicante que seguía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y recargado contra el tapiz mientras veía a su esposo un poco humillado por no recordar nada ¿acaso Eren nunca presto atención a nada?

No malditos inhibidores, no sabe usar malditas pruebas de embarazo… y en su mente no estaba ni de cerca usar un condón. Simplemente no.

-Eh, si mas o menos… - suspira Eren viendo el sobrecito – luz roja negativo, amarilla positivo, verde alto riesgo, azul avanzado…

-¡No! – Petra golpea la pared. Es frustrante darte cuenta que tu alumno no aprendió nada – roja negativo, verde positivo, amarilla avanzado, azul alto riesgo… blanca… sexo. Pero no te preocupes por esas ahora, ya que no estas lo suficientemente avanzado para saber el sexo o el riesgo. – suspira Petra.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas pruebas? ¿Acaso hay un amante tuyo del que no nos estés hablando? – sonríe Eren picaresco abriendo la puerta del baño

-¿Y por qué tienes condones? – pregunta Levi abriendo un envoltorio y sacando un condón de color amarillo – No sabia que los omegas podían simplemente tener relaciones asi como asi.

-se equivocan. Soy maestra, salubridad me provee de condones y pruebas todo el jodido tiempo. Lo único que no saben es que mis alumnos no necesitan esas porquerías…

-Desventajas de enseñar a los de sangre azul ¿no? – sonrió Levi, Petra le arranca el condón de las manos antes de que el mayor comience a olerlo o a estirarlo - ¿Y porque hay una casa tuya en shiganshina?

Eren cierra la puerta y se encierra en el baño, Levi y Petra se miran.

-Una necesita privacidad, además agradece… por eso estas aquí y no en Profond Anthill – Petra carraspea al ver la mirada lasciva del alfa. - ¿en verdad no planeaban nada? ¿pensaron en vivir de sal y azúcar para siempre?

-No pensábamos en eso – Levi se encogió de hombros – en realidad no se que pasaba por nuestra mentes, solo se que estar aquí por tres días fue increíblemente relajante y pacifico… hasta que llegaste.

-Si bueno, mira de nada, gracias a mi tus compañeros alfas no la van a pasar mas mal – Petra se cruza de brazos, Levi se deja caer en el piso del pasillo y la alfombra recibe su trasero.

-Hay muchas cosas que no deben pasarles a los Alfas – Petra no quiere indagar en la afirmación, frente a el esta un Ackerman.

Santo dios un Ackerman, ni siquiera pensó que un dia estaría tan cerca de uno, con su sangre roja y llena de ''alfalisidad'' el símbolo del hetero patriarcado andante, era como ver una reliquia. El líder de las masas, el que planeo asesinar a la reina y que tenia una revolución bajo la manga. Y que se había casado con Eren.

Ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Cuando vuelvan, pueden estar seguros de que la reina no matara a Eren, aun estan a tiempo de cambiar las cosas ¿Las vas a cambiar Levi?

-Lo hare… - suspira el azabache pasándose las manos por el cabello – junto con Eren. No se como, pero lo haremos.

-Veo que no eres la mente maestra en la conspiración – suspira Petra – el plan es de alguien mas ¿no es asi? No me digas nada, solo que eres diferente Levi. Enserio, eres diferente.

Levi no hace caso, no necesita que se lo recuerden, lo sabe. Lo sabe desde el momento en el que vio a Eren y dijo que seria capaz de renunciar a todo por el. Otra vez lo estaba haciendo, pero ya no se sentía igual. Ya no era la misma sensación de dejare todo por Eren. Ahora Eren estaba con el…

Ahora Levi tenia que cambiar las cosas.

-Ehhh… - dijo Eren un poco nervioso desde el baño - ¿entonces rojo es negativo?

Petra y Levi se quedaron paralizados, el pomo de la puerta se abrió un poco con un chillido y la madera rozando la alfombra.

No puede ser, penso Petra. Si Eren no uso protección y tuvo su primera vez… el debería de estar embarazado, no puede ser que no este. Si Eren no esta embarazado es un juguete roto, algo sin compostura, si no paso a la primera… es imposible. No, esto esta peor de lo que pensé. Esto es lo peor. Aun si regresan ahora si Eren ya no es virgen y no se pudo embarazar el… esta… el esta perdido.

-Es positiva – dijo Eren alargando la prueba – ''Embarazo positivo, estimado 3-5 dias. Sexo desconocido, feromonas cubiertas…'' ¿Qué significa eso?

El corazón de Petra vuelve a latir con normalidad y cierra los ojos.

-Significa que desde que concebiste has tenido mas semen adentro… ósea que has tenido mas relaciones.

-Oh… ¿eso es malo? – Eren esconde la prueba detrás de su espalda con el ceño fruncido.

-Es raro, la prueba lo marca porque… los omegas normalmente solo tienen sexo una vez cada seis meses. No mil, jovencito ¿Lo has tenido bien no, Levi? – Petra se gira a ver a Levi que tiene los ojos abiertos tanto como puede con sus afilados labios mostrando una línea recta y las manos en la barbilla admirando el joven.

Eren le mira con una imperceptible sonrisa.

-¿es… es enserio?- pregunta Levi con la voz temblando

Eren sonríe y asiente mostrándole la prueba

Levi sonríe un poco y se pone las manos sobre la cabeza. Su cara se ilumina como un animal que ve las luces de un auto en un claro. Levi se cubre la mitad del rostro.

-Estas embarazado… - suspira Levi, aunque el pensara que sabia que pasaría, tenerlo confirmado es un shock grande, realmente confirmado. 100% seguro – vas a tener a mi bebe.

A Eren le tiembla el labio inferior y abraza la prueba de embarazo contra su pecho, cierra los ojos y lagrimas caen por sus mejillas, sus ojos tiemblan poquito y su boca de abre buscando aire. Entre que rie y llora de felicidad. Petra se ha quedad pasmada.

Definitivamente esa no es la reacción que esperaba.

Es que ella nunca había presenciado un acto en el que un omega procreara con tanta dicha y felicidad. No desde que Eren había nacido.

Eren cae al piso llorando de felicidad y se arrastras hasta llegar a Levi que abre los brazos para recibirlo y meter la nariz en su cuello. Levi lo abraza contra su cuerpo y enrolla las manos blancas en el cabello castaño, sonriendo pacíficamente. Eren se limpia las lagrimas.

-Voy a tener a tu bebe Levi – sonríe Eren, Levi le palmea la espalda

-Vamos a tener nuestro bebe Eren, nuestro bebe – sonríe mostrando apenas unos dientes blanco y perfectos –

-Oh dioses mios – rie Eren – te amo, te amo…

-Te amo – Levi le besa la oreja sonoramente, le besa la cara y le besa el cabello – Dioses, te amo tanto. Te amo.

-Chicos – sonríe Petra levantándose del banco – no quiero interrumpirlos ni nada, pero ahora que ya sabemos el resultado de la prueba… bueno lo mejor será que nos manchemos pronto. Tenemos cosas a nuestro favor, que Eren y tu se hayan casado te da menos vulnerabilidad Levi… y que Eren este embarazado, definitivamente. Esto puede marchar bien.

0-0-0-0

-Si, Levi claro que puedo caminar perfectamente. Pensar que hace dos horas estaba a horcadas sobre ti – dice Eren metiendo la ropa a su mochila – tengo tres días, no 23 semanas.

Levi tiende la cama de forma perfecta, sabe que Petra los esta esperando abajo pero no querían irse sin dejar la casa presentable. Además Eren quería pasar por lo menos cinco minutos a solas con su esposo antes de volver a su desastrosa vida. Que ahora estará mucho, muchísimo mejor, se prometió a si mismo.

-Claro no pienses que te voy a cargar en las escaleras – Levi alza una ceja y pone las almohadas – no soy esa clase de sujeto.

-Claro que no, ni estabas llorando de felicidad hace rato – sonrio Eren poniéndose la sudadera que olía a Levi.

Olia bien.

-Ese eras tu. No me pongas las coas en cara, mocoso – Eren la saca la lengua mientras Levi se acomoda el cabello – vámonos _cariñin –_ Levi le extiende la mano a Eren que la toma y sus anillos repiquetean en contraste, anillos de cadenas y de clavos.

Nunca mas Levi, nunca mas.

Bajan las escaleras despacio, aunque Eren afirma que esta perfectamente bien y Levi quiere hacerse el que no se preocupa todavía por su esposo embarazado, ambos tiene mucho miedo de perder eso que es lo mas hermoso y precioso que va a existir, aun cuando no tiene forma. Dios si que tienen miedo de perderlo.

Asi que Eren y Levi salen de la casa tomados de las manos y cierran la puerta con un crack que indica que nadie volver a entrar ahí por un largo rato, pues la casa se había abierto para ellos y se cerraba ahora que se iban. Petra toco el claxon, la gente que pasaba por las calles se quedaban mirando el auto, como si jamas hubieran visto algo asi tan lejos de sus casas en Royal.

Entraron y se sentaron en la parte de atrás, a un asiento de distancia, se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad y entrelazaron las manos, no iban a soltarse. Petra arranco, no le gustaba estar en el papel de chofer pero no podía exigir que alguno se sentara enfrente además de que, tenia que hablar con ellos de cosas muy serias.

-Se que el plan que Hanji y yo ideamos en primera instancia no fue muy eficaz, realmente solo era para que los dos se vieran y estuvieran juntos, que la reina pusiera a Sasha en el trono y ustedes hicieron su vida, las cosas no se dieron asi… y ahora estan casados y Eren esta embarazado. Eso te da ventajas Levi.

-Si, eso dijiste antes – Levi parece un poco frustrado de que la maestra se comporte como la voz de la razón ¿pero si no es ella quien?

\- Es importante que tomemos la audiencia con la reina, antes de que ella misma baje a profond anthill, porque en cuanto el elevador sea reparado ella bajara. Ténganlo por seguro – Petra cruza el arco que divide Shiganshina de la carretera para llegar a la ciudad beta. – tenemos que llegar antes de que ella baje. Sean prudentes, no vamos a decir que los trajimos de vuelta… la reina nos colgaría. Pero puedo confiar en ti Eren.

-Claro, no diremos nada de que nos ayudaron. Haremos como que regresamos por nuestra propia cuenta.

-Bien, pues entraran por la puerta de la derecha… ya deben conócela bien – Eren asiente, Levi esta mirando por la carretera.

El pasto y el camino que rodea la única entrada a shiganshina, justo los ocho kilómetros que habían tenido que recorrer el y Eren cuando llegaron por primera vez, en el pasto en donde se habían inclinado a pedirse matrimonio, donde habían escrito la bula papal. Ese maldito camino que lo lleno de tierra. El camino que lo llevo a su ''luna de miel'' y ahora lo llevaba de regreso al palacio.

¿Qué seria de los alfas?

Levi tenia miedo de pensar, pero analizaba la situación desde afuera… los alfas. Sus alfas, su escuadron de alfas.

Todo esto lo habían caminado Eren y Levi, habían caminado tanto… tanto, el camino había sido tan largo. Y ahora estaban de vuelta, tan solo tres días después.

-¿La reina no tardo un poco en ir por Eren? – pregunto Levi ignorando todo lo que habia estado diciendo Petra.

-Un dia y medio – suspiro Petra – realmente pensaba que solo estaba chipil* que no tenia nada, pero cuando fue ¡tomala! No estaba, logramos romper el elevador tan bien que hasta un dia y medio después lograron repararlo…

Levi sintió las agallas de proteger a su sangre, a los Alfas, aunque no todos los alfas supieran de el. El sabia de ellos y tenia que protegerlo, no podía dejarlo ahí era su responsabilidad, eran su pueblo. Si debía volver y tomar su lugar… lo haría, lo tenía que hacer.

-¿Levi? – pregunta Eren preocupado - ¿esta todo bien? No te pongas ansioso, mi madre no va a matarnos… a mi no, y yo te defenderé.

Levi sintió el peso de sus hombros aun mas grande, su esposo embarazado lo defendería.

-Solo no te alteres – suplica Eren acariciando la palma de su mano, apretándola ligeramente y recargándose sobre su hombro – Te amo.

El viaje fue silencioso después de esa extraña charla en la que en realidad no habían podido arreglar todo, pero cada quien tenia mas clara su posición y sus desventajas. Nadie sabia que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante y no es que Carla fuera a darle todas las respuestas pero mientras Eren y Levi solo tenían que detener la cacería que estaba a punto de desbordarse.

En el auto el viaje fue mucho mas corto, cuando a pie tardaron casi cuatro horas, lograron reducir ese tiempo gracias al excelente auto de Petra a una hora y media. Levi estaba acostumbrándose que lo llevaran a todos lados con el pedal en el acelerador al máximo, además Petra tenia una especia de placa que la hizo salir de la ciudad Beta sin pasar a la caseta y entrara a Royal… que fue la parte difícil, atravesaron el distrito de Trost y petra ya se hallaba mas nerviosa.

Mencionaba cosas entre dientes y se regañaba a si misma por haber puesto toda su confianza en su discípulo estúpido que al parecer no había aprendido nada en tres años. Nada de educación sexual, nada de Eren si te meten el pene y anudan te vas a embazar 100% seguro, nada de Eren los omegas no creemos en el amor, nada de Eren usa tus inhibidores

Eren usa tus inhbidores

Eren usa tus inhbidores.

Nada! Maldito prodigio defectuoso

-Te estamos escuchando Petra – sonríe Eren nervios rascándose el mentón – se que soy distraído y eso… pero no soy un defecto.

-Tal vez tus métodos no son efectivos. Quizá Hitch se embarace a los doce… - Levi parecía molesto y su lengua viperina y venenosa atacaba con palabras

-¿Cómo sabe el de tu hermana menor?

-Levi es mi familia ahora – Eren se jacta de la afirmación.

-Creo que a Sasha se le esta partiendo el corazón en este instante… - sonrio Petra mirando por el retrovisor a los jóvenes mientras atravesaban la puerta real.

Levi penso en Mikasa también.

Los dos se miraban nerviosos, es verdad que la puerta real no era custodiada normalmente ¿Qué peligro existía si los Alfas estaban en fourmilliere? Y los betas en la ciudad beta, eran demasiado descuidados quizá. Aun asi el palacio se alzaba de forma imponente, con su extensión inmensa de color azul cielo y blanco… los jardines frontales, las estatuas y el roo. Tanto oro despilfarrado. El castillo había sido construido a modo histórico como una reconstrucción perfecta del palacio de invierno de Catalina la grande, quien sea que la mujer haya sido.

O en el mundo en el que hubiera vivido.

Levi se mantenía impasible pero su ceja negra y delineada perfecta tenia un ligero tic, Petra desvió el auto del camino principal. Los guardias de la entrada la vieron raro pero dejaron que Petra siguiera por el camino, Petra suspiro cuando no vio a nadie y el cielo anaranjado decía que al menos… nada había pasado aun.

No había una revolución aun.

Petra estaciono, quito la llave del auto y miro con nervios a los jóvenes.

-Bien chicos, entren. Llegare en unos minutos asi como ''casual que los acabo de ver''

Eren asiente y abre la puerta, Levi batalla un poco con la palanca del auto pero finalmente logra abrir por el otro lado azotan la puerta sin consideración alguna a la chatarra de mas de 500,000 reales que Petra compro. Se encoje furiosa.

Eren espera a Levi a un lado de la puerta lateral del palacio, Levi rodea al auto con pasos elegantes. Petra no puede evitar que ver al alfa es ver… a un jodido Alfa de sangre mas pura que los diamantes de las minas de Maria.

Levi se detiene abruptamente antes de llegar a Eren, mira hacia la parte de atrás, parece que ha escuchado algo. ''oh, oh'' Petra aprieta el volante y mira a Levi mirar al patio trasero, al patio trasero no… no por favor, no. No al patio que lleva al Fourmilliere, después de eso todo pasa demasiado rápido, Eren dice algo que Petra no puede escuchar y Levi sale corriendo a la parte de atrás del palacio. Eren baja el escalón y corre tras Levi.

Tropieza.

Petra se baja del auto de inmediato

-¡Eren!

-Estoy bien – grita levantándose - ¡es Levi! Mi madre… mi madre va al fourmilliere.

Entonces Petra lo sabe, quizá no escucho nada pero puede imaginarse a Carla haciéndolo, diciéndolo en voz alta ''malditos Alfas me las van a pagar'' imagina a Levi escuchándolo a Levi diciéndole que se tranquilice y al rey de la selva corriendo por la sabana para detener a ese desconocido cazador que quiere herir a sus dominios.

Petra ayuda a Eren a seguir caminando, el joven no esta herido pero aunque tenga tres días no esta en condición de correr y brincar, o quizá si, pero no quisieran arriesgarse. Cuando te meten un diamante en el estomago lo que menos debes querer hacer es ir al baño y arriesgarte a perderlo, asi te lo acaben de meter o lo hayan hecho hace mil años.

Eren camina a zancadas por el camino que lleva al patio trasero cuando gira Levi esta parado a unos metros de distancia, la reina esta avanzando hacia el Fourmilliere con cuatro soldados, con armas de largo alcance, no lo miran… Levi les acecha. Y esta a punto de hablar.

Cuando Carla lo huele. Gira el cuerpo tan rápido y lleno de temblores que su boca se abre para gritar ''Atrápenlo'' y cuando menos se da cuenta los cuatro guardias apuntan a Levi con sus armas y se acercan sigilosamente. El alfa no se ve asustado.

Pero Eren lo esta.

-¡Alejen las armas de el de inmediato! - interviene Eren con la voz mas autoritaria que Levi y Petra habían escuchado. - ¡ya!

Los hombres se miran confundidos y luego miran a la reina, esta temblando y tiene la boca abierta.

-Eren… - suspira la reina entre aliviada y triste – mi pequeñito.

-¡Bajen las armas, que no escucharon! – los guardias obedecen tras la segunda amenaza y al ver como Eren básicamente ignora a la reina y se posiciona a un lado del Alfa que tiene los puños apretados.

Lo siento Levi pero no puedo dejar que hagas algo tan imprudente, ya tendrás tiempo de golpear gente. Piensa Eren y mira a su madre con fijación.

La madre deja de ver al hijo con idolatría. Se queda quieta por un momento pero decide avanzar hacia Eren. Levi reaccióna como cualquier Alfa y se coloca frente a Eren de forma sobre protectora, Eren sabe que su madre no le haría daño. En realidad teme por Levi.

-¡Sabia que volverías mi niño! Ese maldito alfa te rapto verdad.

-No madre, el no me rapto. Levi y yo huimos. – admite Eren sin una pizca de remordimiento.

La reina a diferencia de otras veces utiliza un pantalón negro entallado y unas botas negras de plataforma, junto con una camisa de color naranja. Se ve elegante y parece una profesional, pero el atuendo desencaja con su cara confundida y los ojos rojizos de dolor.

-Escúchenme bien – dice Eren a los guardias – si tan solo uno de ustedes se atreve, a si quiera intentar poner un arma contra el. Se las van a ver conmigo.

-¿Eren que dices? – pregunta Carla – es un sucio alfa, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros…

-Tiene mucho que ver conmigo, madre. – la palabra suena como un insulto cruel, Carla lo siente y tiembla. Su hijo le ha abandonado por otro hombre.

-Pero Eren - intenta razonar Carla – intento matarme.

-Para servir a nuestra gente sacrificios hay que hacer. – suspira Eren, no sabe como decirle a su madre que realmente no importa que Levi la haya intentado matar

¿No importa?

-Eso déjalo atrás, madre. ahora las cosas han cambiado. Han cambiado demasiado y para siempre.

-¿Qué cosas hijo? Eso me asusta.

Levi suspira y se pasa la mano por el cabello negro, es como un tic nervioso.

-Mire señora, con todo respeto, tenemos varias cosas que contarle…

Carla se siente ofendida. Levi caya varios segundo y piensa. Mira a Carla como su rival y suspira. En fin.

-…Bueno – Eren toma la mano de Levi en señal de apoyo – Eren y yo nos casamos.

Carla los mira confundida, no se lo cree, sus ojos dicen ¿Qué carajos dijiste? O sus ojos dicen ¿Por qué carajos me estas hablando, maldito cerdo? Pero se queda callada, Petra esta detrás de ellos y suspira cuando Levi por fin le suelta el rollo.

-Eren… te ¿te ha marcado? – pregunta la madre con un temblor en las manos.

-Si. – suspira Eren – Levi me ha marcado. Soy de Levi, y el es mio. Soy el esposo de Levi Ackerman.

Carla Jaeger se tapa la boca con las manos y ahoga un grito, Petra se cubre los ojos ¡No puede Ser! Eren se lo dijo, se lo dijo asi como asi. Le solto todo. Bueno no todo, pero al menos si lo mas impactante, incluso mas impactante que el matrimonio. Carla tiembla.

-Ackerman… eso es, es imposible ¡es imposible! Te engaño mi hijo, los Ackerman murieron. Nosotros los matamos.

Levi da un paso enfrente molesto y hace un 'tch'' con la lengua. Se suelta de la mano de Eren.

-Parece que no se fijaron muy bien. Lo soy. Soy un Ackerman, soy EL Ackerman. El nieto de Kenneth Ackerman ''El conquistador'', hijo de Kenny Ackerman ''El sabio''. Soy Levi Ackerman, el príncipe legitimo heredero sucesor de la corona Alpha. Levi Ackerman ''su excelencia, su alteza imperial, el príncipe de sangre''. Levi Ackerman ''El Sereno'' Su alteza serenísima, para usted.

Eren no sabe porque todas las mujeres amenazan con desmayarse cada que algo les cae de golpe, pero extrañamente su madre no dice nada al respecto, sonríe un poco, con una sonrisa torcida y los ojos en blanco.

No amenaza pero lo hace.

Carla Jaeger se desmaya.

-Levi… - suspira Eren y se aferra a la espalda de su marido- te amo.

Levi se da la vuelta le besa la frente, lo abraza y lo enrolla contra su cuerpo.

-Te amo, _cariñin –_ comienzan a besarse en una fusión irrompible. Con lengua y con las manos aferradas a la espalda del otro.

-Chicos, chicos basta… - Petra camina hacia adelante – se que es excitante escuchar a Levi gritar sus títulos, pero la reina acaba de desmayarse. Y Levi, creo que iniciaste con el pie izquierdo…

0-0-0-0

-Annie… - suspira Carla con la garganta seca.

-¿Si majestad? – pregunta la rubia acercándose a la mayor

-Agua – suplica la reina con la mano en la frente – tuve un sueño terrible, rarísimo. Una pesadilla. Soñé que mi Eren regresaba y que traía a ese Alfa suyo… y que se habían casado ¡puedes creerlo! Casado… y que el alfa era un Ackerman. Dios fue rarísimo. Que Eren estaba marcado… ¿te imaginas?

-Majestad eso no… - Annie le extiende el agua a la reina, que la toma levantándose de la cama de su habitación.

-No fue un sueño majestad – Entra Hanji a la habitación con su bata bien puesta y una paleta de dulce en la boca – Eren y Levi son pareja destinada, están casados y Eren fue marcado.

-¡No debes decirle asi las cosas! – suplica Annie protectoramente con la reina que se incorpora de la cama.

-Hanji no digas tonterías, Eren no pudo ser marcado… no aun, es decir no sin que nosotros escucháramos sus gemidos.

-¿Qué carajos? – pregunta Levi abriendo la puerta con el ceño fruncido mirando a la reina -¿escuchar sus gemidos? Eso que carajos significa.

-Oh es una costumbre, en la primera Crestomatía del heredero al trono, la corte se reúne para escuchar los gemidos del rey… - sonríe Eren explicándole a Levi – claro que a nosotros no nos paso porque no hicimos caso.

-¿eso es una jodida costumbre? – Levi se ve asqueado y extrañado

-bueno, no… yo era el primero en quien lo intentarían. – Eren se rie un poco apenado.

La reina mira a Levi con odio y a Eren después con un ¿Cómo demonios paso esto? En los ojos, la boca abierta y las manos temblando. Annie se acerca a ella protectoramente.

-No pueden decirle las cosas a la reina asi, ella aun esta delicada… - sus ojos se vuelven afilados.

Petra entra en acción

-Lo siento, Annie, pero tenemos que hablar con la reina lo mas pronto posible.

-es imposible, ustedes no pudieron casarse… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

-Bueno un padre Beta nos caso. Tenemos el documento por si no nos crees – dice Eren mostrando la hoja de papel con letras doradas – gracias a una bula papal.

-¿Cómo consiguieron una bula papal? ¡que alguien me explique! Eren, te das cuenta ¡Acabas de arruinar tu vida! Los omegas jamas van a querer que gobiernes, no si te has casado con un Alfa…

-En ese caso no gobernare – suspira Eren guardando el papel que su madre ignoro por completo – no necesito la estúpida corona, si no quieren que gobierne porque me case con un alfa. Pues que se jodan…

-¡Eren! – grita Carla - ¡Como te atreves! No puedes renunciar a la corona…

-Esta bien mama, no necesito desayunar bien siempre, no necesito refugio de lluvia y frio. Esta bien. Me puedo acostumbrar. – la madre ve a su hijo con extrañeza – puedo de una vez cambiar. Deseo ya estar con Levi para siempre, realizar mis sueños con el. Aunque no puedas creerlo, ahora nos conoces, estamos casados… tan cierto como que el cielo es azul.

-No puedo hacer eso Eren, no puedes renunciar a la corona… eres ¡Eres el elegido! – Carla intenta tomar las manos de su hijo pero Eren las rechaza. – No puedes estar casado, no con un Alfa.

-Escúchame mama, te he molestado, por desobedecerte. Lo entiendo perfectamente – Eren toma la mano de Levi justo a su lado – sin embargo, por eso volví. Mi responsabilidad, cumplir con mi deber.

\- Eren… - suplica Carla llorando en silencio – Eren no puedo echarte. No puedo. Nunca se ama nada como se ama al primer hijo Eren….

Eren escudriña a su madre con la mirada

-Entonces debes aceptar el paquete completo – Eren intenta parecer firme, pero esta temblando – Levi y yo, somos esposos. Que toda la corte celestial lo quiera o no. Estamos juntos en esto, estamos casados, estoy marcado por el… soy su pareja destinada y además… estoy esperando un bebe suyo. Un heredero Ackerman.

Carla quiere desmayarse, ¡su bebe va a tener un bebe! Quiere desmayarse pero acaba de hacerlo, y dos veces seguidas no produce el mismo efecto, además su cuerpo no puede, en realidad su cuerpo no reacciona. Esta paralizada, Annie se acerca a ella con una bandeja y un baso de agua y un tranquilizante. Algo para los nervios o lo que sea, Carla lo ignora y le pide que se aleje. La rubia asiente.

-¿eso es verdad Hanji? Eren fue marcado… y además ¿esta en gesta?

-lo confirmo Majestad, Eren tiene tres días de gestación. Primera semana. Poco riesgo. – recita Hanji –ubicación de placenta; en buen estado, latidos del feto; en formación… abundancia de liquido amniótico, ubicación; central, medidas… tres centímetros.

-¿Tres… centímetros? – pregunta Carla con la mano en la barbilla, la mano temblorosa y los ojos entrecerrados mirando a su pequeño hijo mayor.

-Si, tres centímetros. – confirma Hanji – hice el ultrasonido mas sencillo hace un momento. Tres centímetros.

Carla se mira los pies descalzos. Es increíble. Es asombroso.

-¿entonces mama? – presiona Eren - ¿Qué elijes?

Carla gira la vista a su hijo, su precioso y hermoso hijo. ¿puede haber algo mas perfecto que su hijo? Su cabello castaño revoltoso, sus ojos verdes determinados, sin miedo… es un niño, tiene 15 años. Tiene las manos aferradas al brazo del Alfa. Su hijo se aferra a ese hombre con su vida, como si fuera lo único que le queda.

Asi es la pareja destinada, ya no es la gravedad quien te sostiene. Sino el.

-Majestad – profiere Levi – quizá sea prudente que hablemos los dos.

-¿Levi? – pregunta Eren extrañado soltándose del brazo de su esposo.

-Asi es, tengo cosas que hablar con usted. – Los nervios de Levi no le traicionan - ¿le parece bien? Quizá asi pueda llegar a un acuerdo.

-¡no voy a dejarla con el majestad! – la mirada de Annie es asesina y esta furiosa – el intento matarla antes.

-No es mi intención ahora – explica Levi, sin negar lo anterior - ¿majestad?

La reina lo considera un par de segundos, le pide a la mucama que arregle su habitación con una mirada y un gesto, todos logran captar la indirecta. La mujer tiende la cama y arregla toda la habitación de la reina en lo que ella ''piensa'' si acepta la oferta de Levi, justo cuando lo decide. La mucama ha dejado una bandeja de plata con té en la pequeña sala de estar de la habitación. Ha encendido la chimenea y la reina Carla ha asentido.

-Déjennos solos.

Levi se gira a ver a Eren, le toma las manos y le besa los dedos.

-Estare bien. No te preocupes por mi - pide Levi serenamente

-De acuerdo – Eren no parece preocupado – no hagas nada imprudente.

Levi no dice nada, pero lo promete en silencio y se lo repite. Eren te lo ha pedido, intenta calmarte. Hanji y Petra salen de la habitación, Eren las sigue de cerca… por ultimo sale la rubia de ojos azules que esta muy molesta y no parece querer irse.

-No estare lejos majestad.

La reina le hace un gesto para que salga pronto y cierra la puerta para dejar al azabache con la reina. La ama y señora de todo el mundo, aunque sonara difícil de creerlo, al verla tan vulnerable por su hijo. A la abeja reina.

-Sientate – pide la reina tomando asiento en uno de los sillones tapizados de terciopelo azul marino – Levi Ackerman. Conversemos de una vez…

-Para comenzar – dice Levi sobándose las cienes – tengo que decirle que Eren, tiene libertad… Eren es libre de creer, de saber que su corazón ha encontrado un lugar. Y de quedarse ahí. Juntos Eren y yo siempre vamos a estar, somos compañeros. Aunque no sepamos por donde empezar, si quiera… pero lo comprenderemos, encontraremos nuestro destino.

Carla le mira con neutralidad

-No tienes mucho que esconder verdad. Tu cara me dice todo.

-Amo a su hijo.- admite Levi – hare absolutamente todo lo que sea necesario para tenerlo. Quererlo y amarlo. Eren ya le ha pedido que me de una oportunidad. Ahora se la pido yo.

-¡No tienes vergüenza! ¡Tu tienes agallas! No entiendes nada, el es mi sangre, lo protegeré mas que a mi vida – amenaza Carla perdiendo los estribos y su cabello café se alborota – no quiero sufrir por el, ¡soy su madre! ¡No tienes cara para decirme esto Levi Ackerman! Esta claro que yo no creo en nada del amor, ni en el destino… ni en las parejas destinadas. – Carla respira con irregularidad – A mi me paso Levi Ackerman, eso mismo que tu haces en este momento yo ya lo hice, por mi esposo Grisha Jaeger… ¡Y los Alfas lo mataron! Estas haciendo que el tiempo pase demasiado rápido para Eren… el es mi niño, mi bebe.

-Le juro que no le hare daño. – Levi intenta sonar tranquilizador, ablanda un poco el rostro

-Tu no entiendes, el sentimiento de una madre, vale mas de miles de tus promesas Levi Ackerman.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente. No me malinterprete, solo estoy aquí para decírselo, no le estoy pidiendo permiso… - Levi no quiere sonar tan cortado, pero por dios, esta en su voz, esta en sus genes. – Amar y cuidar a Eren es mi única intensión

-¡No lo creo! ¡No te creo! Lo vas a usar… Eres un Ackerman, ¡Yo no creo en el amor! ¡no creo en tus cuentos! – Carla se levanta del sillón señalándole acusadoramente

-No se altere – suplica Levi levantándose y moviendo las manos – cálmese. Yo no se, ¿esta molesta? Pero su hijo nacio para mi y no me puedo ir de aquí hasta que diga que si. – Levi se lo piensa mientras Carla piensa que responder – No, no me puedo ir de aquí hasta que diga que si.

Levi se da media vuelta pues parece que la reina ya no va a contestar. Carla por fin reacciona y se jala los cabellos y se tira al piso llorando.

-No, no te lo lleves… - suplica – te llevas un pedazo de mi alma… tu sabes que me duele Levi Ackerman.

Levi la vuelve a ver, a una madre, a una reina, llorando, con las rodillas en el piso, porque sabe que si Levi sale de esa habitación y ella no ha dado una respuesta. Eren se va a ir, y esta vez no habrá nada que ella pueda hacer, no habrá alfas a los que matar. Sabe que si Eren y Levi se van, esto será un golpe de estado.

-Usted sabe que su hijo, usted sabe que va a ser abuela, seré un excelente padre para esa criatura y nada le va a faltar. Nada le faltara. – Levi vuelve a mirar a Carla con el ceño fruncido los ojos grises clavados en el piso.

Carla lo mira, asi de rodillas como ella esta. El se ve impecable, con su piel blanca inmaculada, su cabello negro azabache su nariz respingada y su ojos plata, sus ojos grises. Es un Ackerman. Es todo un hombre.

-No se moleste – suplica Levi – se que somos jóvenes, pero yo le doy mi palabra, que no le fallare a Eren… me hare cargo de él, y del niño. Que no le falte nada, lo criare con amor y respeto para que sea alguien hecho y derecho. Cálmese, recuerde que es su nieto.

Carla se levanta y le mira extrañada. No puede creer que el Alfa este abriendo su corazón. Este diciéndole todo eso, este hablando de esa forma. No puede creerlo, y sabe que es porque en el fondo desea que Carla le de esa oportunidad de dejarlos ''en paz''. Carla se intenta convencer de todo lo que Levi le dice.

Carla no quiere estar molesta. Carla no quiere verlo como un alfa. No quiere verlo como un Ackerman. Pero lo ve. Lo sabe.

Lo es.

-Esta bien Levi. – Carla se limpia las lagrimas – Eren es tu vida y tu ilusión. Te doy mi bendición.

Levi sonríe para sus adentros y se queda quieto mirando a la reina. Después de todo esa es una de sus virtudes ¿no? Es Levi Ackerman ''El Sereno''. Además esta escrito en el destino que Eren y Levi se amen.

* * *

N/A: Bueno pues resulto que el plan de Petra Hanji y mio, tenia muuuchas fallas. Realmente que pensamos jaja. Somos tontas. Antes de que me digan cualquier cosa, si, este capitulo tiene inspiración de cancioncitas bonitas. Lo cual esta bien, no es pecado. Pero lo aclaro.

Espero que quede un poco claro que los Alfas de momento no van a meter su cuchara, aun asi estaremos viendo que pasa con ellos. Ya tengo el nombre del bebe. Ojala les guste… estoy un poco indecisa.

Oh recuerden que la gestación de un omega es de seis meses.

Moi Madame: Pense que hacer los anillos de los grilletes de Levi era como muy metafórico, ya sabes… cadenas. No se bueno. Creo que Levi es demasiado tierno no se si eso esta bien, pero si te gusta pues genial jaja ayyy en verdad gracias, yo siento que soy una basura del lemmon, nunca me queda como quisiera. No si, muchísimas gracias, digo mas que nada por tomarte el tiempo de animarme cuando me moria lentamente… jaja A mi tampoco me gusta mucho el huevo, pero cuando estoy sola en casa es lo único que como (asi que se hacer huevo en muchos estilos) me pareció un detalle lindo. Muchas gracias espero te guste este capitulo – es muy poca cosa, la verdad-

ZakuryMinashiro: Hay muchas gracias ya sabes, shitt happen. ¡Verdad! Es tan raro, hace poco me leí Searching for Levi y neta no entiendo como tiene 200 reviews y no mil ¡neta! (vagos intentos de promocionar) EXACTO mujer, ahí se va viendo que los betas como que también quieren un cambio… pinche Carla neta se le van sus aires con su bebo, en realidad eso es lo que iba a pasar, pero tengo mejores planes para estos… cosas negras vienen, no todo puede ser amo. –ya es muy rosa el fic- neta! Mi dios es tan raro encontrar fans del JeanArmin, bueno yo soy asi de hueso colorado jaja asi que te gustara. Porque ya tengo todo preparado para ellos ¿sabes? Ojala te guste el cap, se que no es la gran cosa.

Akihikop: Gracias por volver a pasarte por aquí, siempre te recibo con los brazos abiertos, esa parte de la revolución por amarse es como muy pocahontas – a mi parecer – me parece un lindo detalle que Eren y Levi quieran luchar por juntar a sus pueblos (a su momento) bueno, si vienen cosas feas… pero al menos no tan pronto. Gracias por dejar review.

Ochibi: dices que no eres una lindura jaja muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, aquí se te espera –saludines-

Engel laufen: lo se, lo se. Por favor dime en que parte se nota mi bloqueo, porque siempre me pasa, joder siempre… estoy feiz y contenta escribiendo el lemmon y me bloqueo. No se porque, jaja soy una basura. Muchas gracias por pasarte y aquí se te espera . nos vemos. –abrazo-

Yayoi heichou: Es un tarron de azúcar – lo detesto- jaja bueno no, pero creo que le hace falta maldad. Si se la pasaron de conejos por tres días, hasta lo mencione en pequeño aquí… bueno lo mencione bastante. Neta que irresponsables, de acuerdo quizá no, pero jaja oye si que injusticia, decía arriba que me lei Searching for Levi con solo 200 reviews y yo estaba como de ¿khe? Esto es una jodida obra de arte! Asi que deje como diez reviews jajaja no me arrepiento de nada – un abrazo-

PD: HAN PENSADO QUE QUIZA LEVI TENGA INTENCIONES OCULTAS? – SOLO DIGO-


	8. Lo que acontece a Eren en su embarazo

**CRESTOMATÍA**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Lo que acontece cuando Eren resulta embarazado**

-Eren – dice Petra arreglando el traje de marca, el traje precioso de línea azul - ¿estas consciente de lo que va a pasar a continuación?

-Por supuesto, Petra. Si no fuera así Levi y yo no estaríamos aquí – a su lado, el azabache tiene un traje que es igual de bonito, aunque no tiene las medallas de oro.

Los pantalones negros ajustados y las botas largas negras, la casaca azul y negra respectivamente. Los dos usaban ropas elegantes. Petra traía puesto un hermoso vestido de color amarillo pálido, muy conservador que dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Hanji también estaba con ellos, elegantemente vestida con un traje café chocolate y zapatillas altas, era más alta que todos ahí.

Eren miro a su alrededor, era extraño estar parado en el mismo lugar donde hace solo unos días había conocido a Levi. Afuera de la sala Ámbar, con Petra, Hanji… y ahora también con Levi. Y no solo con ellos. Si no también con ese pequeño ser que crecía lentamente en su interior.

Después de que Levi hablo con su madre, esta había convocado una reunión con el consejo para el día siguiente. Las cosas aún estaban complicadas, y ella intentaba mostrarse lo más fría con ellos, Eren sintió el rechazo, pero no le importo. Sus hermanas también se habían mantenido a la raya, pero no parecían molestas, más bien parecían no saber cómo acercarse, ya tendría tiempo Eren para hablar con ellas. Para hablar con todos. Con Armin, con Christa. Con todos, a todos les debía una explicación. Pero de momento, tenía que hablar con el consejo.

-¿Estas nervioso Levi? – pregunta Eren con las manos sudorosas.

-No – el Azabache siempre tan impasible, no deja que los nervios le dominen. Sabe que va a enfrentarse con lo más alto de la sociedad omega, con algunos pocos betas y con ningún alfa que este de su lado. Lo único que puede hacer es esperar a que Eren, Hanji y Petra logren algo, un cambio, un remordimiento en los omegas. Lo que sea. Tiene esperanza – no te preocupes Eren, soy bueno para convencer a la gente.

Eren se lo piensa, aunque parece tener razón, realmente Levi parece ''hecho para amarse'' las personas lo seguirían si llegara el momento vaya, es el legítimo rey. Aun así… van a enfrentarse a la corte celestial de Gaia.

La Corte Celestial. Son las ligas mayores.

Eren personalmente ha tratado con ellos muchas veces, pero no sabe cómo decir esto. Tendrá que ser claro e ir al grano, como con su madre. Comienza a ponerse nervioso.

-Todo listo, chicos – anuncia Hanji con un dedo arriba. Abre la puerta de la sala ámbar para que los cuatro puedan pasar.

Adentro es cálido, como siempre, las personas están sentadas en sillas mirando fijamente al trono de la reina, parece una boda o un tribunal. Levi no se pone nervioso, sabe que así deben ser las cortes. Aunque nunca haya visto una. Las personas se giran a mirarlos mientras entran, tienen la educación suficiente como para no comenzar a murmurar. No son tantas, en realidad en la corte solo se encuentran 25 personas, sin contar a los invitados y a la realeza y servidumbre. Debe haber 40 personas en total.

La reina Carla está sentada en el trono, elegante, armoniosa y altanera. Pero acabada. Mina y Sasha está a su lado respectivamente, usando bellos vestidos de seda azules, como el de Eren. Petra y Hanji se sientan en la primera fila, Eren y Levi se inclinan ante la reina y se quedan en el piso hasta que Carla se levanta.

Tarda su tiempo.

-Estamos aquí reunidos – Carla se acerca a Eren y Levi, ellos se levantan – para tratar el asunto del príncipe Eren.

La corte comienza a murmurar, muchos no deben tener idea, algunos solo saben que el príncipe se esfumo… otros deben saber que Levi intento matar a la reina. Todos necesitan saberlo, todos necesitan escuchar, la verdad absoluta.

-Para eso, convocare a la inquisidora Coin Springer – una mujer de cabello gris elegantemente lacio se levanta de entre la segunda fila. Esta vestida de gris, parece una mujer mayor, pero no debe tener más de 35 años – príncipe Eren, tome asiento en esta silla.

Carla señala una silla en medio. En la esquina a lado de los tronos hay dos guardias a un lado de otra silla a donde llevan a Levi y lo hacen esperar hasta que sea su turno de hablar. Levi obedece, Eren también, se sienta y observa a la mujer acercarse.

Es una omega.

-Príncipe heredero Eren Jäger – dice la mujer al ver a Eren sentado, se posiciona frente a él, parece una profesional – Tenemos entendido, que usted llevaba a cabo un tratamiento de inhibidores equivoco ¿correcto?

-Correcto – Eren se sonroja un poco

-¿Esto se debe a la negligencia de sus educadoras? – Eren mira a Petra y a Hanji, lucen impasibles. Pero eren se altera, no puede dejar que nadie más que el salga mal parado de esto

-No, en realidad… me guiaba por el celo de mi madre. Ingería los inhibidores una vez cada seis meses. No hice el tratamiento bien.

-¿Estaba usted consciente de que no había tomado ningún inhibidor cuando ingreso a la Crestomatía numero 41?

-Más o menos.

-Sí o no.

-Si – Eren comienza a retorcer las manos en el pantalón. La corte lo mira mal. Y aún no saben nada

-¿Usted el príncipe heredero se arriesgó a tanto? No nos querrá hacer creer que tenía idea de con quien se encontraría…

-Objeción – se levanta Petra – La inquisidora está divagando.

-Siguiente pregunta – ordena Carla con la mano en la frente. Parece la más hastiada. Porque ya sabe el resultado de todo.

-¿Interactuó usted con el elegido Levi Rivaille durante su estadía en el castillo? –

-Si – admite Eren.

-¿investigo usted sobre ''la pareja destinada''? ¿Entro usted en celo cuando olio a el elegido?

-Sí y si – Eren tiene la cabeza agachada. Desde que llego no se había sentido así de mal, pero ahora que Levi estaba lejos, le faltaba valor. Ahora que había tanta gente juzgándole – pero yo…

-¿Está usted consciente de que un omega no puede interactuar con un alfa si no es sobre el seguro y al apartado de la legislación de ''procreación bajo reglamento''? – la inquisidora sube un escalón y se acerca a Eren - ¿Cómo fue que decidió dejar sus principios a un lado, olvidarse de la legislación de Gaia y los derechos de los omegas?

-Es que… - Eren titubea, Eren no quiere titubear. – Es que él es mi pareja destinada.

La gente hace un ''Ohhh'' sorprendido y asustado, impactado. Escuchar al heredero al trono decir eso… vaya que los ha dejado con la presión baja.

-¿Admite usted ser la pareja destinada del elegido por la reina Carla?

-Si – Eren comienza a sonar firme.

Coin frunce el ceño un poco.

-Para hacer las cosas rápidas – dice la mujer levantando un poco la mirada y dirigiéndose al público – daré una pequeña lista de lo acontecido después de escuchar dichas afirmaciones. Eren Jäger conocía el plan de Levi Rivaille de asesinar a la reina, aun así decide irse con él, se casan en secreto y procrean. El heredero al trono esta embarazado.

Esta vez la sala estalla en quejas, Eren se tapa la boca, todas las personas están gritando. ¿Cómo pudo casarse? ¿Esta clase de persona es nuestro rey? ¡Nos abandona! ¡Esta embarazado de ese traidor! ¡No queremos a estas personas!

-Se equivocan… - susurra Eren. – Se equivocan.

-¿Estas negando los hechos? – pregunta la mujer

-No yo… no los niego, pero estoy aquí porque… no abandono a mi pueblo. Quiero que mi pueblo me acepte tal y como soy. – Eren mira a la corte.

Por un segundo todos se quedan callados. Miran a Eren, lo analizan. Deciden volver a gritar, algunos se levantan de sus asientos. Los ojo de Eren lagrimean ¿de verdad estas son las personas que decían apoyarme?

-¡Suficiente! -grita Levi levantándose. Toda la sala se queda callada – es suficiente, no voy a permitir que ustedes…. Gusanos, sigan tratando así a mi Eren – se abre paso entre los guardias y se acerca a Eren. Eren lo ve maravillado.

-¡Tu cállate maldito alfa! – Grita la corte - ¡no tienes derechos!

-¡Claro que los tiene! – Eren se levanta de la silla - ¡Es mi esposo! Es el esposo del heredero al trono, yo le otorgo derechos. Es mi alfa.

-Según como veo – los señala Levi con el rostro calculador y altivo – ustedes tienen dos opciones, o aceptan que Eren y yo somos pareja destinada… nos casamos y procrearemos o dejan ir a su rey. Consíganse un nuevo heredero.

-¡o podríamos matarte!

-Entonces también estarían condenándome – Eren grita.

Carla se levanta del asiento, mira a todos con unos ojos silenciadores, de inmediato todos se sientan y guardan la compostura, si el tema es matar a Eren, en ese caso Carla si tiene que tomar al toro por los cuernos.

-No vamos a condenar al alfa – todos murmuran – Eren ha violado el reglamento, ha pasado por encima suyo y ha puesto encima sus instintos. Pero no podemos culparlos, así es nuestra genética, la naturaleza manda. Nada sucede por casualidad. Nada… y para comprobarlo, creo que está bien que se enteren de una vez – señala a Levi – Él es Levi Ackerman.

El silencio es brutal. Se corta con un cuchillo y de inmediato la tensión crece. Como si hubieran colocado un artefacto explosivo, pasan cinco segundos antes de que alguien grite de terror. Las personas gritan, se retuercen, quieren salir, son contenidas. Quizá para la realeza un Ackerman es difícil de mirar pero no incontrolable, pero para los simples omegas de la corte un Ackerman… debe ser como mirar un eclipse a los ojos.

Subyugante pero peligroso.

-Así es- habla Levi – soy Levi Ackerman. Y soy el esposo de Eren Jäger. Somos pareja destinada, tendremos un hijo ¿algo más?

-No seas tan descarado… Ackerman – susurra Carla – no sabes de lo que es capaz un omega asustado.

-créame que lo sé- Levi sigue siento altanero. Altanero hasta los huesos

-Suficiente – grita Frieda Reiss – todos sabemos, que estamos viviendo en un riesgo constante… que nuestra pareja destinada está ahí en el fourmilliere. Aunque no lo queramos creer, aunque nos convenzamos de que esas son ñoñerías. Su alteza tiene la suerte o la desdicha de haber encontrado a la suya en la peor de las circunstancias. Pero sigue siendo nuestro rey, al que le debemos todo… solo mírenlo. Es nuestro rey, en el podemos encomendar nuestras vidas. No va a traicionarnos. Dejemos de culparlo por su instinto.

-Pero si el rey puede hacerlo, vivirá con este Alfa… los alfas volverán a ascender – murmura la gente. Alguien al fondo – es un Ackerman, este es el ascenso de los Ackerman al poder.

-no podemos aceptar eso así como así – murmura otra persona – es un Ackerman. Siempre buscan dominar, más y más…

-Mi pueblo se pierde – grita Levi – que me case con Eren no significa que no veré por sus intereses…

-¡lo está admitiendo! – Gritan los omegas – es peligroso tenerlo entre nosotros.

-Quizá sea peligroso. Pero es necesario si queremos mantener nuestra sangre omega – suspira Carla – Eren es de el, y el es de Eren…

-Majestad – el abuelo de Armin se levanta. Como beta representante en la corte celestial no es raro que este ahí. Pero todos saben que cuando va a hablar es porque… va a decir algo realmente enserio – quizá a muchos aquí les cuentes digerir la idea de que su príncipe ideal ha cometido un error humano, digno de nuestra especie. Pero no podemos echar el tiempo atrás, y como dijo Levi, solo tenemos dos opciones ¿Cuál van a tomar? Por mi parte… propongo una condición.

-¡Habla! – Da la palabra Coin Springer – queremos llegar a un acuerdo.

-Propongo un matrimonio por bienes mancomunados.

-¿Bienes mancomunados? Pero yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle a Eren… - protesta Levi.

-Lo tendrán pronto

-¿Qué? – pregunta Eren tomando la mano de su alfa - ¿Qué es?

-A su hijo. Su bien más preciado. Creo que todos conocen el concepto del matrimonio por bienes mancomunados – la gente asiente – sin embargo en nuestro reglamento es casi imposible que un alfa y un omega críen a un hijo juntos. Como pareja. No es legal… así que cuando tengan a su hijo… será entregado al estado.

-¿Qué? - la voz de Eren está cortada, estrangulada y temblorosa.

-¿te volviste loco anciano? – Grita Levi perdiendo el control – no entregare a mi hijo…

-Calma, calma joven Alfa – insiste el beta – no me refiero a que deban abandonarlo. El contrato es simple…

-Entiendo – dice Carla – Levi y Eren viven aquí durante el embarazo y hasta que el embrión nazca, en cuanto nazca Eren dejara de ser considerado heredero… es decir Eren Jäger no pasara a la corona y dejara todo a su hijo.

-En ese momento Eren y Levi serán libres de irse del palacio y hacer su vida como parejas destinada. Les ofrecemos libertad a cambio de otro heredero- asiente el abuelo de Armin.

-¡No abandonare a mi hija! – grita Eren – no saben lo que dicen…

-Eren no tienes que abandonarlo… solo cederle el trono. Después podrás irte… porque ya no formaras parte de la realeza.

Eren y Levi se quedan callados, lo meditan, saben que por una parte el trato es completamente justo, valido, y de ser aceptado imposible de romper. Les dan libertad, los dejaran existir, Eren solo debe ceder el trono a su hijo o hija… solo debe dárselo, puede verlo puede amarlo, puede tenerlo, pero dejara todo, renunciara a todo para dárselo a él en el momento en el que nazca. Lo hará. ¿Lo hará?

-Levi…. ¿Qué hacemos? – susurra Eren – ¿Lo hacemos?

-Si Eren, hagámoslo. – Aprieta su mano.

-A… aceptamos – cuchichea Eren. Pero es suficiente para que todos los escuchen.

Levi no esta tan feliz con la decisión, no está feliz para nada. Pero su mente lista ha creado un plan en su mente, es obvio que ellos ganan con este trato, y su hijo se volverá rey… no solo Eren va a ceder sus derechos, también Levi. Le cederá el trono a su hijo, lo volverán rey… como el debió ser. Y así quizá, quizá las cosas puedan cambiar.

Pero Levi no ha pensado en todos los problemas que esa decisión avecina.

Eren llora porque no se puede creer su situación. Pero su alma se tranquiliza. Ya vera como se las arregla.

0-0-0-0

Después de la reunión con la corte celestial, Eren decidió que debía agradecerle personalmente a la hermana mayor de Christa, Frieda. Aunque está más tranquilo no puede evitar sentir su alma temerosa y su corazón temblar como una hoja. Ella se muestra amable con él, se abrazan. Christa también la da un fuerte abrazo, lo felicitan es más. Cuando Eren les presenta a Levi ambas se sienten temerosas en un principio, Levi es tímido, pero son cordiales.

Armin se acerca después, jala del cabello a Eren de forma amigable. Lo regaña por haber hecho todo eso sin decirle nada a él ¡a él! Que es su mejor amigo del alma, Eren se ríe nerviosamente. Finalmente Armin llora y abraza al moreno, le pide disculpas por el trato que su abuelo ha hecho. Eren lo perdona. No es culpa de Armin.

-Armin quiero que conozcas a Levi – Eren atrae la mano de Armin a Levi – Él es mi esposo.

-Eres muy guapo Levi – dice Armin amablemente

-Gracias – Levi baja la mirada un poco avergonzado, pero sobre todo nervioso. El ambiente lo pone de nervios - ¿eres el nieto del anciano, no?

-Eh, si sobre eso… en verdad lo siento chicos – Armin vuelve a estar cabizbajo

-no te preocupes Armin – consuela Eren – estaremos bien. Estamos juntos ahora.

-Les deseo mucha suerte a Ambos, verán que todo sale bien. Es un placer conocerle Levi Ackerman – dice Armin a modo de despedida y hace una reverencia. - ¿está bien si me inclino ante usted?

-¿Eso no te causara problemas? – Pregunta Levi poco afectado ante la acción – no estoy acostumbrado

-Puede que si, por ser un Ackerman – Armin se encoje de hombros – pero además de eso eres el esposo de Eren. Y eres una persona, mereces respeto.

Levi sonríe, Armin se ha ganado su confianza y su respeto, definitivamente es un omega excepcional. Y pensar que Armin hace unos días no creía en cuentos de hadas ni esas tonterías, dicen que te tiene que pasar para que lo creas. A Armin no le hace falta. Él es Armin y es todo modales y educación de primera.

Levi hace una reverencia a Armin

-el placer es mío Duque Arlet – Armin sonríe ampliamente y abraza a Eren antes de partir.

Antes de dejarlos solos con todos sus sentimientos, sus problemas, su amor. Los deja y el castillo queda vacío. La corte celestial se ha marchado, Eren y Levi se miran. Es momento de… hablar, algo que han estado posponiendo. Pero no puede hacerlo. Mina y Sasha aparecen por detrás de ellos cuando suben las escaleras.

-Eren… - murmura Mina

-Mina, Sasha… ¿Qué sucede?

-Queremos hablar contigo, con ustedes… - pide Sasha. Eren busca la mirada de Levi para encontrar una pista, este asiente afirmativamente.

-Vamos a mi habitación –

La habitación de Eren sigue igual, está perfectamente alineada, limpia hasta el más mínimo detalle. Es grande, realmente grande, Eren no recuerda haber estado en crisis aquí mismo, solo sabe que el momento de ahora está sentado con sus hermanas, su esposo en la sala de la habitación con la chimenea encendida.

-Eren lamentamos mucho lo que paso con mama, el juicio, el profond anthill, lamentamos todo – suelta Sasha de sopetón – queríamos apoyarte, estábamos confundidas, dejar atrás todos nuestros principios…

-lo sé – admite Eren comprensivamente – no se preocupen, es difícil tomar la decisión de dejar todo atrás.

-Nosotras te amamos Eren – admite Mina – todas las decisiones que tomes las vamos a apoyar. Apoyamos tu relación… tu matrimonio. Todo.

-Mina, Sasha… Levi y yo ahora somos esposos. – explica Eren – el es parte de mi y yo de él. Confió en ustedes

-Levi… Ackerman – intenta digerir Sasha – por favor cuida de mi hermano.

La castaña se levanta del sillón y hace una reverencia formal. Levi también se levanta. Mina los imita, hace la reverencia de Sasha y Levi se queda quieto. Esta sorprendido. Quizá supo que algún dia todos le harian reverencias, pero ver a las princesas omegas inclinar la cabeza con el, era algo digno de foto.

-Cuídalo bien – pide Mina

-Lo hare –

Las princesas se levantan y miran a su hermano con ojos llorosos, corren por el y lo abrazan, Eren les regresa el abrazo, quizá ahora mismo todos estan digiriendo su matrimonio con Levi… con Levi Ackerman. Pero Eren sabe que el dia de mañana ya no pensaran en eso, si no en el bebe que crece dentro de Eren.

0-0-0-0

Eren esta seguro de las cosas que hace, de las decisiones que ha tomado desde que Levi y el comenzaron a vivir juntos en el palacio. Desde que su madre decidió dejarlos dormir en la misma habitación como los esposos que son. Desde que todos comenzaron a verlos como pareja, a dejar de evitar a Levi y tratarlo como una persona. Eren esta seguro de que todos lo siguen viendo como el rey, aprovecha eso al máximo.

-¿Estás seguro? – pregunta Levi sosteniendo unas llaves plateadas

-pues claro – sonríe Eren poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad – confió en ti

-¿esto no es peligroso?

-Confio en ti.

-¿No es tu embarazo riesgoso?

-Nah, anda… dale. Quiero que aprendas a manejar.

-¿Y la única forma es con un Porsche 911 turbo amarillo en una pista de carreras en el palacio? ¿Cuántos minutos crees que pasen antes de que vengan a sacarte de aquí a patadas? – pregunta Levi metiendo la llave en la ranura

-Cuatro y ya pasaron dos. Anda. – Levi sonríe.

Su esposo es un maldito mocoso. Pero no puede anteponer la oportunidad.

Levi ha estado bajo un estrés brutal, poco sano para las personas temperamentales como el. Vivir en el palacio como alfa es realmente complicado, sin embargo Eren se encarga de hacer todo mas tranquilo, o mas difícil. No han pasado muchos días desde que se reunió la corte celestial, en realidad solo han pasado cuatro días.

Cuatro días.

Y el bebe de Eren ya media con orgullo 8.5 centímetros. No estaba gordo y no tenia ningún síntoma. Era casi un adolescente normal. Y se comportaba como tal

Levi pasaría por mil embarazos si todos fueran como el de Eren. No es hormonal, no tiene antojos, no hace nada… hasta se parece al muchacho con el que recorrio las playas de Trost. Sin embargo esta embarazado. Y todos lo cuidan de mas.

''-Levi compórtate – suplico Eren hace dos días – todos me tratan como si fuera de cristal. Como un mazapán. Me estoy hartando… por favor vamos a jugar videojuegos….

-¿videoquecosa?

-Vamos, vamos… - Eren lo empuja por los hombros – conocerás mi gamekit 3400, el juego de Big Auto Deft V te encantara… y no, no me pasa nada si te empujo. Diablos''

Entonces Levi lo decidió. Demonios Eren, era Eren… y mientras las cosas estaban tranquilas con el embarazado, con las razas, con la realeza, y con los alfas, el tenía que aprovechar. Acelero.

Acelero porque Eren le había comprado un maldito y hermoso auto. Y quería conducirlo, como le habían enseñado. Eren era buen maestro. Maldito mocoso de 15 años.

-Oh dios Levi – grita Eren cuando Levi da una vuelta pronunciada - ¡toma esa curva!

-a sus órdenes – Sonríe Levi de lado y da la curva mas pronunciada, que hace que Eren alce las piernas y las contraiga al soltar un gritito emocionado.

-bssshttt,….. _Tienen cinco segundos para detener el auto –_ La interferencia del altavoz es clave para que eren haga cara aburrida y Levi pise el freno frente a la mujer con el megáfono. – _maldición. ¿acaso están dementes? ESTAS EMBARZADO!_

 _-_ Si, si Hanji… - Eren se quita el cinturón y abre la puertecilla – solo estábamos estrenando el auto.

-Y tu Levi… - señala Hanji cuando Levo baja del auto – esta embarazado. En alguno tiene que caber la prudencia.

-Eren me obligo – Levi se encoje de hombros

-¡Claro que no! – sonríe Eren.- Tu fuiste el que dijo vamos, vamos a… acorrerelnuevoauto….

-¿Qué? – pregunta Levi. Pero Eren tiene la mano sobre la boca. Sonríe se retuerce y se contrae.

Vomita sobre el piso de la pista.

-¡Eren! – grita Hanji tomando al castaño de los hombros – ¿estas bien? Maldición contigo no se puede Eren.

-estoybie….- vuelve a vomitar – solo tengo nauseas.

-Oh, asi que eso es – Levi toma a Eren de la mano mientras que Hanji los guía de nuevo al palacio.

Parece que Levi estaba mal, por fin se ha reventado la burbuja de no tener síntomas durante la primera semana. Al final Eren comienza a tener síntomas, vomitar por todo. Que otras cosas tendrán que suceder para que Eren comience a actuar como un chico embarazado.

0-0-0-0

-Dime que estas bromeando Eren, solo di ''soy un mocoso bromista y se acabo'' – pide Levi ingiriendo una rebanada de lo que sea que Eren pidió para el almuerzo y no se comió.

Parece tener piña y un poco de queso… no sabe mal. Pero Eren dice que es repulsivo.

-No estoy bromeando. Enserio… enserio quiero. Te juro que si me lo como. Me lo como todo

-¿O si no que? ¿Sabes cuantas sobras tuyas me como en un dia? Si seguimos asi terminare pesando 100 kilos mas que tu…

-Ya te dije que lo dejes ahí…

-los alfas se mueren de hambre y tu desperdicias la comida – Levi no tiene malas intenciones. Simplemente dice la verdad. Eren no es tan frágil.

-no la desperdicio, estoy embarazado. Lo que en un principio suena como un manjar, después parece basura… - Eren sonríe a medias y se acurruca en su esposo – te juro que deseo esas salchichas con sandia… y cátsup.

-No importa como lo digas _cariñin_ eso suena asqueroso – por fin Levi se termina el anterior antojo de Eren.

-no sabes nada de la buena comida Levi – Eren hace morritos.

Oficialmente Eren tiene la etapa de los antojos. Por segunda vez. Levi quisiera apuntar todo en su bitácora de ''El embarazo de Eren resulta una mierda positiva'' pero no tiene tiempo, la primera semana fueron nauseas, náuseas por todo y todos. Personas, cosas, animales, dormir, no dormir, ir al baño, caminar, orinar… no orinar. Todo. Eren tenia nauseas hasta de sus manos.

Después de eso extrañamente Eren comenzó a tener antojos, pero Dios, según Hanji nunca hubo antojos mas extraños que los de Eren, simplemente…. Si algo era asqueroso, Eren lo quería. Si algo tenia buena forma. Eren lo desechaba, mientras mas asqueroso mejor para Eren.

Por eso Levi comia sus sobras, por que resultaban ser lo mejorcito de todo lo que pedia. Como la piña. No estaba nada mal. Pero las salchichas con sandia… creo que eso si que no.

Asi que oficialmente Eren había cumplido su primer mes de embarazo, ayer. Al medio dia. Eso dijo Hanji, cuando hicieron un nuevo ultrasonido. Levi acompañaba a Eren todas las citas, primero le ponían una bata adorable… le descubrían el vientre y lo median. Usualmente Eren esperaba ansioso que el vientre se abultara unos centímetros.

Pero en todo el mes solo tenia cuatro centímetros mas, apenas se notaban, pero el bebe media 17 orgullosos centímetros. Eren contaba centímetros todos los días, los apuntaba en la puerta.

''hoy debe medir 12.5 centímetros. Creo que ya tiene deditos''

Levi se enternecía cuando lo leia, solo lo leia mientras Eren se bañaba, no quería incomodar al mocoso, de igual forma Eren no era una loba preñada, dejaba que se le acercara la gente y seguía amable con todos, todo el mundo quería ver a Eren. Era la amabilidad en persona, un instinto maternal sacado del horno.

Sonrisas y sonrojo. Una belleza de niño. Perfecto.

Andaba feliz de acá para allá, vomitando o comiendo. Pero nunca ambas al mismo tiempo. Levi le seguía de cerca, usualmente para todo estaban juntos, no era necesario hablar simplemente estaban juntos, hacían cosas juntos, leían juntos, estudiaban cosas del exterior juntos. Se separaban a veces, Levi se quedaba en la biblioteca aprendiendo del exterior. O en el jardín viendo el paisaje.

Eren tenia deberes.

-Eren te reto

-¿a qué? – Pregunta el preñado con la boca llena – ¿Liberta Kart Wyy?

-No tonto. No tus tontos juegos de Wyy.

-¿De gamekit? ¿De caja-Z 630?

-Deja de pensar en tus cosas de mocoso por un segundo –pide Levi levantándose del sillón – te reto a encontrar nombres de bebes.

-¿Nombres? Acepto el reto.

-¿tan rápido aceptaste?

Eren alza el dedo índice en alto y sonríe

-Ya los he pensado…

-¿ah si?

-Ya veras…

-bien – sonríe Levi - ¿Quién será el juez? Hanji no… esta loca, pone nombres extraño. Petra tampoco es demasiado…. Rígida.

-¿Armin? – pregunta Eren - ¿Christa?

-Muy listo, demasiado ñoña.

-¿Sasha, Mina?

-infantiles.

-¿Algun Alfa? – aventura Eren. Levi niega con la cabeza. Aun no quiere pensar en eso. - ¿Mi madre?

-¿La reina?

-Si… ella puede juzgar el nombre que escojamos.

-Bien que sea ella. – suspira derrotado Levi – suerte Eren. La necesitaras.

-no me subestimes.

Y realmente Levi no lo hace. Enserio que no. Eren es el rey 4,500 kilómetros al norte y al sur, de todo lo que nace y muere en el mundo a cada milésima de segundo. Pero para Eren, Levi es su rey.

0-0-0-0

-Levi… - susurra Eren contra el oído del azabache – Levi ¿tienes ganas de tener sexo?

-Claro que…. Eres un calenturiento. Te lo hice anoche.

-Si, pero yo quería tener una sesión de sexo oral… ya sabes

-Eren, eres tan inconsciente – suspira Levi levantándose de la cama – Cuando te alivies, ya tendremos mucho sexo. ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero el bebe quiere ahora – Eren hace una pataleta

-No creo que diga ''papa ponte en cuatro, necesito semen para beber'' – susurra Levi aguantando la risa – no hagas a nuestro bebe un pervertido.

-Es enserio, el quiere ahora… - Eren se inclina - ¿y si me quito la pijama?

-quítatela – Levi se encoje de hombros. Eren procede, se quita la pijama.

-¿Y si me masturbo para ti?

-Mastúrbate – Levi toma agua y se sienta frente a la cama. Gira el sillón pequeño para mirar a Eren

Eren lleva la mano a su entrepierna

-¿Me lo haras?

-No después de ver tu barriga de 10 centímetros.

-Oye! Es un gran logro… - dice Eren cubriéndose con la sabana - ¿no querrás decir que soy gordo?

-no lo eres. El bebe es pequeño Eren. – Levi se levanta – no tendremos sexo hoy, tenemos horarios para tener sexo.

-¡Quiero! – gruñe Eren – es temprano aun.

-Mañana vamos a ir a comprar un moiseloquesea

-Moises Levi – sonríe Eren. Levi se acuesta en la cama de nuevo – son las 10. Podemos aunque sea poquito.

-Si quieres, y es mi única oferta. Te lamo los pezones hasta que te duermas – sonríe Levi.

Eren se lo piensa, es una oferta tentadora en realidad, lo que le gusta es sentir cariño, y si viene acompañado de un poco de placer ¿Por qué no?

-De acuerdo – Eren admite la derrota y se posiciona para que Levi le amanse los pezones con la lengua y los dedos.

Gime.

Pero antes de que pueda llegar a ningún lado, el castaño se queda profundamente dormido sobre la almohada, con la boca abierta, al principio Levi lo sigue tocando, solo como ligeros mimos, hasta que finalmente Eren se da media vuelta y le da la espalda, su vientre apenas esta abultado así que no le cuesta trabajo dormir de lado. Levi medio sonríe.

Dormir en la gigantesca cama de Eren es no es incómodo, hay lugar para ambos y para moverse como sea. Pero el calor es otra cosa.

Levi se levanta de nuevo para ir al baño. Tiene que orinar.

Además sufre de insomnio. Abre la puerta del baño y se mira en el espejo, enciende la luz y mira por encima de su hombro, logra ver a Eren acostado justo en la cama. Abre la compuerta del espejo para sacar una de las pastillas, baja la mirada un segundo y cierra la compuerta.

A sus espaldas ya no logra ver a Eren.

En el reflejo se encuentra una mujer.

Levi da un respingo, se pone alerta de inmediato. Ella tiene la mirada baja y el cabello le cubre el rostro.

-¿Mikasa? – Murmura Levi - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

-Asi que lo preñaste…

-¿Mikasa como entraste? ¿como estan los Alfas? ¿Qué estan haciendo? – Levi se da media vuelta, toma a Mikasa de los hombros. La muchacha parece perdida

-¿asi que debo contestar tus preguntas sobre nosotros pero no tienes la capacidad de avisarnos sobre tus planes?

-¿Cómo te enteraste? – Levi esta susurrando, mira hacia Eren de vez en cuando. El castaño no se mueve, esta completamente dormido - ¿Viniste a espiar?

-No necesitamos espiar, tenemos informantes. Escuche que huyeron, pero casarse… ahora que eres Levi ¿una marioneta de los omegas? ¿de Eren? –

-soy su esposo – susurra – se que no puedes entenderlo, es mi pareja destinada.

-¿Renunciaste al trono?

-tendré el trono –

-¿Por casarte con Eren? – Mikasa se muerde el labio intentando ahogar una risa burlona

-Si…

-No, no serás rey. Mírate. Eres el esposo del futuro rey. Nadie va a tomarte en cuenta… - Mikasa hace que Levi le suelte los hombros y se gira. – Erwin querrá escuchar esto

-Estoy de su lado - intenta afirma Levi al ver a Mikasa darse la vuelta, salir por la habitación y acercarse a la puerta – lo juro.

-Ya veremos. – Mikasa gira el pomo y abre la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Levi? – pregunta Eren adormilado. Levi da otro respingo, le mira nervioso como si quisiera encontrara en los dormidos movimientos del castaño si se dio cuenta de algo. Al parecer no. – ven a la cama. Tengo frio.

Hace un calor de los mil demonios.

-Si, ya voy – Levi se acerca a la cama y se mete bajo las cobijas abrazando al omega.

-Huele raro ¿no? Como a mi… pero raro – Eren dice lo último entre bostezos y vuelve a quedarse dormido.

Levi no puede dormirse, esta nervioso. Mikasa ha logrado entrar, es su primer contacto con otro alfa desde que… llego al palacio, Mikasa y ellos estan libres. Estan sueltos. No sabe como reaccionaran a todo esto. Pero el esta de su lado, aun no ha abandonado la causa, no totalmente. Solo ha cambiado su perspectiva.

Pero porque de todos los que pudieron venir a verlo tuvo que venir Mikasa.

La fastidiosa, extraña, sombría y con intenciones ocultas hermana melliza de su esposo.

0-0-0-0

-Eren por el amor de los Dioses, baja los codos de la mesa- farfulla Carla mientras comen en silencio.

-Mama eso era de cuando tenia 10 años – sonríe Eren. Esta demasiado feliz incluso para que su madre lo este regañando. –a Levi no le importan mis codos ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué habrían de importarme? – Levi se encoge de hombros, a veces no entiende las costumbres de los omegas - ¿significan algo?

-Esta prohibido subir los codos a la mesa, se te arrugan – explica Sasha tragando comida, no podría decirse comiendo. Asi que tragando, si.

-¿se te arrugan? O sea se te hacen como… ¿Cómo todos los tenemos? – Eren le extiende a Levi el brazo, se sube la camisa y le muestra sus codos.

-Los míos son lisos, lo ves. Desde que nací han cuidado mi cuerpo para que sea absolutamente perfecto- Eren sonríe – pero ahora que ya te tengo a ti no necesito codos suaves ¿ o si?

-No me interesan tus codos Eren, enserio – Eren quita su brazo, ve a Levi con mala cara.

Últimamente el pelinegro se comporta de forma extraña, pareciera alerta. Busca a cada instante movimientos, sigue a la servidumbre con la mirada y no contesta a las preguntas con naturalidad, parece que da muchas evasivas. Al principio era mas evidente, ahora parece mas relajado. Eren cree que se le pasara. Además realmente no le afecta su actitud, incluso se ha vuelto mas protector que antes. Quizá un poco mas celoso.

Pero todo el mundo sabe que no debes acercarte al territorio de un alfa cuando su omega esta en cinta. Todos lo saben y lo respetan.

Levi es perfecto como padre, callado y tímido, pero mete la nariz cuando alguien le dice a Eren algo sobre el bebe. Quiere escuchar. Quiere estar ahí. Nunca se pierde las revisiones ni las medidas de vientre, y siempre husmea en el diario de ''embarazo dia a dia de Eren''

''Día 81 (dos meses con 21 dias). El bebe mide 23 centímetros. es super pequeño aun, no sabemos nada sobre el, le gusta nadar aunque su piscina aun es muy pequeña.

Ya no tengo nauseas, ni antojos''

-Como sea Eren, si vives aquí respetaras mis reglas. No quiero los codos en la mesa – Carla aun tiene esperanzas de que su hijo siga la línea. Parece que no ha asimilado que Eren no heredara el trono.

En realidad nadie parece asimilarlo aun, todos parecen creer que Eren es aun el heredero, lo tratan como si asi lo fuese.

-Si mama no te preocupes, te obedeceré – la reina siente el sarcasmo. En realidad no esta molesta con Eren, ya no, o sea a veces le pega lo sentimental pero no quiere que su hijo la odie.

Aunque odie a su alfa.

-Levi y yo iremos a dar un paseo terminando de cenar – explica Eren - ¿verdad?

-Iremos a comprar…

-¿Puedo ir? – mina pide ser aceptada con ojos suplicantes

-¿Tan tarde? ¿A donde diablos van? – Carla parece molesta, esta vez su carácter sale a la luz. – No pueden salir tan tarde

-Petra nos va a acompañar

-¿Puedo ir? – vuelve a preguntar Mina

-Mira Eren, se que te gusta hacer tu vida… y que te estoy dando libertad para hacerlo. Pero demonios ¿Por qué no sigues las reglas? ¿ir a comprar? Los omegas no van a comprar

-lo se, pero Levi y yo queremos experimentar todas estas cosas ¿no es así Levi? – Eren mira a su esposo en busca de ayuda

Levi se mantiene tranquilo, pero mira a la reina desafiantemente.

-Señora. – Carla se pone una mano en la boca ofendida – Si quiere amor y felicidad para Eren no lo haga llorar haciéndolo creer que le pagare mal.

-Eren cuidado con el amor que fácil viene, fácil se va – Carla deja de mirar a Levi y sigue comiendo. Eren ofendido se levanta de la silla.

-Déjanos vivir – pide con la voz seca. Se da media vuelta y sale de la habitación.

-Eren es un mentiroso desde que te conoció – escupe venenosamente la reina una vez que Eren salió corriendo de ahí.

-Lo que Eren dijo tiene razón. No sea asi. Eren es todito para mi y yo para el. Yo voy a todas por el, yo moriría por el, yo mataría por el. – Levi también se levanta de forma mas tranquila y se da media vuelta para seguir a su esposo- Y para que conste, yo no lo quise envolver…el fue el que quiso. Primero paso lo que paso… fue su olor y su pelo castaño, eso me hizo tocar su piel.

''me volvió loco por tocarlo y verlo''

Carla esta furiosa, Levi esta furioso y ambos se dejan de mirar. Levi sigue su camino. Carla vuelve a comer. Al parecer ellos no pueden llevarse bien. No si Carla sigue teniendo ese concepto de Levi.

Pero lo que Levi dijo es verdad, en realidad el no había sido el que corrió tras Eren, no en la crestomatía. Eren fue el que quiso, el se dejo. Y todo había salido bien. Bueno bien, en el concepto de bien que se pueda tomar.

Las cosas quizá pudieron ser diferentes.

Quizá si hubieran vivido en la sociedad antigua donde las tres razas convivían en paz.

Levi podría haber llegado a su casa, Eren le presenta a sus padres ''Hola, soy Levi'' su madre le parecería tan bella como Eren, su padre le preguntaría que harían. Porque Eren no sale tanto, delante de sus padres se mostraría como un tipo sobrio. Sus padres no sabrían nada.

Porque Levi se moriría por comerse a Eren. Mierda ¿Cómo lo puede hacer? si quieren se casa, es mas si quiere lo embaraza.

Pero no Vivian en esos tiempos, y todo había salido al revés, ahora Levi tenia que lidiar con la apestosa familia de Eren, mas específicamente con la reina. Y buscar a su marido

-¿Eren? – Pregunta Levi al abrir la puerta de la biblioteca – no pierdas el tiempo, petra nos espera… ¿estas… llorando?

-Claro que si – murmura Eren con las manos sobre los ojos – mi madre aun es muy mala contigo

-¿mala? No, he estado con peores personas… no puedo recordar ninguna. Pero es verdad – Levi se inclina a Eren y le limpia las mejillas, el castaño medio sonríe. –estoy preparado para sus tratos Eren, lo estoy desde que empecé a vivir aquí.

-quisiera que todo fuera mas sencillo para ti. Para nosotros – Levi le da la mano a Eren, el castaño la toma levantándose del sofá – conocerte fue lo mejor que me paso. Renunciaste a mucho por mi.

-No fue así Eren. El dia en el que yo te conocí, fue como si todo en mi mente… mis ángeles y mis demonios, se hubieran mirado, y me miraron… compasivamente, me susurraron ''Anda… ve'' y cuando tu te acercaste a mi Eren. Enserio Eren. Decidí dejar atrás todo Eren. – Eren se lanza a los brazos de su amado para apretarle el cuello.

-Me moría por tener tu compañía Levi – Eren se muestra lloroso pero se aferra al mayor como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Levi lo abraza, se siente mal, no sabe si de verdad ha dejado todo por Eren. Lo ha hecho. ¿Eso es lo que realmente quiere? Levi piensa que quizá lo que realmente quiere no es eso, sino cambiar las cosas… con Eren a su lado ¿Qué tiene que hacer para que eso pase?

¿Cómo lo va a hacer?

¿Cómo va a demostrarle a los alfas que sigue de su lado y que también quiere estar con Eren?

Quizá Eren fue quien se dejo envolver, pero Levi también. Uno primero y luego el otro.

0-0-0-0

-Diablos, diablos, diablos.

-¿estas nervioso? – Pregunta Levi vistiéndose un pantalón de mezclilla – Pensé que estarías entusiasmado

-lo estoy, solo demonios… ¿me veo gordo?

-Eren tu barriga apenas resalta – y era cierto, la pequeña panza de Eren era adorable. Parecía de dos meses. Pero Eren acababa de cumplir tres.

Tres y cuatro días.

-¿entonces muy delgado?

-estas bien… - Levi se pasa las manos por el cabello – vámonos ya, Hanji nos esta esperando.

-¿quieres saber si es niño o niña? A mi no me importa en realidad… - abren la puerta para salir tomados de la mano.

Bajan por las escaleras hasta la planta central del palacio, los guardias bajan sus estacas al ver a Eren. Hanji los esta esperando en la puerta principal.

-¿Están listos? Conferencia…. Visita a la ciudad… laboratorio – Hanji enumera subiendo los dedos al aire uno por uno

-¿estas listo para la conferencia Levi? – pregunta Eren tembloroso

-Te lo dejo a ti. Solo contestare lo necesario

-No es una conferencia en si… solo van a ser unas preguntas sencillas – Hanji abre la puerta central – no se darán cuenta.

Al abrir la puerta, las ovaciones comienzan. Las personas estan esperándolas afuera todos tras las rejas del palacio. Arrojan flores y halagos, la mayoría son betas y algunos omegas de la clase mas baja. La gran cantidad de betas se ha reunido para ver a Eren y al futuro rey…

Eren saluda con la palma de la mano abierta.

-Bien vamos – Hanji ayuda a Eren y a Levi a subir a un auto convertible. Ambos van a dar un paseo para que los betas puedan verlos.

El auto arranca cuando los dos ya están arriba, esta el conductor y Hanji a su lado.

-¡abran las puertas! – grita Hanji y las rejas se abren de par en par. Los betas no entran. Hacen un sendero y dan el paso. La gente sigue gritando y ovacionando a los jóvenes.

-¿No nos arrojaran nada asqueroso verdad? – pregunta Levi a Hanji

-Espero que no Levicito. En todo caso podemos subir el…

-o podemos hacerlos limpiar con la lengua…. Eren ¿Qué mierda haces?

-¿eh? Oh esto… las personas quieren ver mi vientre

-Solo no te subas la playera – Levi medio sonríe al ver a Eren sentado sobre sus rodillas recargado en la parte de la ventana con la mano extendida y saludando a todos

''El vientre del rey esta tan hermoso'' ''será el bebe mas lindo del mundo'' ''Es tan esperado…''

Los betas mandan besos y flores, Eren sonríe. Todos parecen querer tocarlo. Eren tiene las propiedades del imán. Todos quieren sentir su vientre y acariciarle la mano, Eren sonríe con amabilidad, sus ojos entrecerrados y su sonrisa tranquila. Eren es hermoso.

''Seguro tendrá los ojos de su alteza'' ''Sera una princesa encantadora'' ''Un precioso omega''

Levi medio sonríe

''Miren a Levi Ackerman, esta sonriendo''

Levi deja de sonreír de inmediato. Eren se gira para ver a Levi, le toma la mano y la alza para que salude. Levi ve a Eren extrañado

-Para ellos no tenemos distinción. – sonríe Eren y Levi se alza para saludar a la gente – No estamos solos. Ellos amaran nuestro legado Levi…

Levi intenta no sentirse avergonzado, pero obedece. Saluda a los betas y se alza como Eren para que los vean juntos, tomados de las manos y felices. Esperando a su primer bebe. Eren y Levi se sonríen mutuamente cuando los betas los ovacionan con mas fuerza.

Alzan las manos juntas.

Los Betas se quedan callados por un segundo, dejan de gritar y dejan de moverse. Están impactados de alguna manera.

Al ver a un Omega y a un Alfa tomados de las manos.

Se quedan boquiabiertos.

Finalmente hacen una reverencia,

Levi se maravilla, sus ojos brillan. Todos los betas se estan inclinando, estan agachando su cabeza, estan orgullosos y felices de ellos. Levi medio sonríe y aprieta más la mano de Eren.

0-0-0-0

-¡lo preño Erwin! ¡Se casaron! ¡está viviendo en el palacio con el! ¿Por qué soy la única molesta?

-Quizá porque es tu hermano… - Jean intenta hablar tan bajo para que Mikasa no lo escuche, pero es infructuoso. Mikasa lo fulmina con la mirada

-Sabíamos que esto pasaría ¿no? – Farlan se encoge de hombros – Esto ayudara a nuestro plan Mikasa

-¡Pero no tenía que tocar a Eren! El plan era matar a Carla… ¿Por qué cambio el plan?

-porque Levi encontró a su pareja destinada – Erwin explica serenamente. La única exaltada es Mikasa - ¿el sigue de nuestra parte, no es así?

-Claro que no. – Mikasa se muerde el labio – Levi no va a convertir a su hijo en una fiera, con odio a los omega… no sirve

-¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué matemos a Eren?

-No te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo Jean…

-¿Y nuestra cruel venganza? – Pregunta Ymir - ¿Qué sugieres?

-Nuestra venganza se llevara a cabo Ymir. Por eso no debes de preocuparte – Erwin dice esto sin titubear – tengo un plan. Y es perfecto.

-¿Un plan? Tan perfecto como el primero supongo – Repone Mike sarcásticamente. – es decir…. Cuanto rango de falla tiene.

-25 por ciento – sonríe Erwin

-¿eso no es bastante? – Pregunta Jean - teniendo en cuanta de que teníamos un cinco por ciento de probabilidad de que Levi encontrara su pareja destinada…. 25 es bastante

-esta vez es diferente. No incluye a los omegas

-¿Y Marco y Berthold? – Pregunta Reiner intentando no sonar desesperado - ¿Qué pasara con ellos?

-La liberación de los Alfas Reiner… ya viene. Si quieres quedarte con tu omega. Tendrás que cuidarlo – Reiner baja la cabeza avergonzado.

Al menos todos los alfas parecen ya darse cuenta de que Reiner y Berthold son pareja destinada, aún no habían hecho nada porque las situaciones no habían sido propicias, y porque Reiner tomaba una cantidad desmesurada de inhibidores. Sobre todo cuando sabía que Berthold venia. La naturaleza siguiendo su curso.

-¿El plan es liberar a los alfas? – Pregunta Ymir extrañada – ¿Cómo haremos eso?

-Necesitamos dos cosas, armas… y hablar con Levi. Pero no ahora. No vuelvas a ir al palacio, nos pusiste a todos en riesgo – Erwin tiene el ceño fruncido. Las ceja rubias alborotadas y arrugas en la frente – Tienes prohibido ir a hablar con Levi, al menos no sola. Muy pronto uno de nosotros también ira a hablar con él.

-¿Fue fácil entrar al palacio? – pregunta Reiner sentándose en el comedor - ¿no fuiste captada?

-Extremadamente fácil – escupe Mikasa

-Sugiero que vaya Farlan – alza la mano Jean – es el que mejor se llegó a llevar con Levi. Y si él ya sabe de qué va el plan, podría hablar con el…

-¿Y las armas? – Pregunta Ymir – no iras a pedírselas a Marco…

-Primero a hablar con Levi, esperar el nacimiento del heredero.

* * *

N/A: Por más que quise extender este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo, además no había como una trama clara. Eran Drabbles, creo. Solo quería relatar los primeros tres meses de embarazo de Eren, para no hacer el cuento largo… porque lo bueno vendrá después. En fin, así que no se si está muy bueno el capítulo. No me sorprendería que tuviera pocos reviews, jaja.

¿Les conté que conoceré a Kalathras? Estoy emocionada.

En otras noticias, promocionaron mi fic en una página y casi me muero de vergüenza, no soy penosa, pero no me sentía a la altura saben jaja… en fin gracias a ello llegaron muchos nuevos seguidores. ¡Hola silenciosos! Soy Magi es un gusto conocerlos.

Muchas veces no se animan a dejar review y se dedican a observar en silencio. Así que por eso les digo silenciosos… quien me conoce ya lo sabe.

Engel Laufen: Si tienes razón. Lo pienso demasiado. Espero ir mejorando en mis lemons sinceramente si sé que me cuesta mucho trabajo escribirlos. Gracias por tu review y el consejo, espero te guste este capítulo. Nos leemos!

Moi Madame Butterfly: Yo también, me encanta que Levi mime a Eren y viceversa, me gusta el Eren de mi propio fic, porque no es como…. Es como que ¡ve por el! No se ama a Levi y no le da pena decirlo. Carla odia a Levi… no dudo que vaya a hacer algo. Yo creo que las intenciones más que ocultas de Levi son, no se raras. Tenemos que ver como lo convencen los Alfas de actuar. Gracias por tu review, enserio.

Zakury Minashiro; Yo también la vi de otra manera, de una manera más comprensiva… pero no creo que eso vaya a durar, odia a Levi. Si las cosas están un poco en calma para Eren y Levi… pero los alfas ya van a actuar, así que no se acomoden tanto jaja. Creo que Levi si tiene un plan, creo. Mucha gracias por el review ojala te guste el capítulo.

Yayoi heichou: ¿Todavía odias a Carla? Creo que la odiaras mas, bueno creo que mas que nada la guerra se desatara con tremenda brutalidad así que no puedo asegurar nada… jaja gracias por el review.

Ochibi: Si ya tengo pensados algunos nombres, me gusto el que me recomendaste en el otro fic, lo pensare… veamos que dice Eren y Levi. Carla no es de fiar, solo dire eso. Gracias por el review, saluditos.

PD: la enemiga no es Mikasa. No en este fic. Me canse de hacerla malvada.

PD2: Coin Springer es la mama de Connie, ¿ingenioso no? jaja


	9. El deber llama también eso puede doler

**N/A: Felices Fiestas. Un abrazo.**

 **CRESTOMATÍA**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **En el que el deber llama aunque eso pueda doler**

Armin sabe o al menos recuerda el porqué de su mente semi cuadrada, piensa que su educación es la base para todo. Y como no, con semejantes conocimientos, ¿Quién no lo creería? Aun así Armin sabe de todo sobre embarazo, sobre sexo, sobre hormonas… por supuesto que por consiguiente Armin sabe cómo dar una mamada, perfectamente bien. Está seguro de que Eren también.

Estúpido Eren que aprendió a dar buenas mamadas, pero no a tomar inhibidores. Y por eso ahora estaba embarazado. Tontamente embarazado. Y se supone que Armin como mejor amigo debe de estar ahí y esperar todo, que nada sea sorpresa.

Pero saber cómo es un embarazo no es lo mismo que verlo en persona.

El castaño era un caos. Se medía el vientre todos los días, caminaba como pingüino, si porque en realidad no era gordo… ni panzón, ni embarazado, simplemente quería sentirse así…

Según Levi, Eren ya no tenía antojos, ni nauseas, pero tenía hambre excesiva… no era una etapa, simplemente era su estado usual. Al menos Armin creía que el castaño quería engordarse. Quién sabe.

-Te digo Armin – dice Eren con la boca llena de espagueti – traer bebes es un problema. Es un verdadero lio.

-Si vuelves a tirar un poco de salsa sobre el mantel, te matare Eren, enserio – presiona Levi con una servilleta sobre la cara del menor.

-Yo sé que tú no quieres tener. No entiendo como mi mamá pudo tener 40, o quien sabe cuántos tuvo… - Eren hace como que cuenta – los antojos, las náuseas, no poder dormir, la falta de sexo… aunque tú no sabes de eso. Bueno es un lio, pero todo vale la pena cuando ves esto…

Eren se levanta de la silla y se alza la camisa.

-¡Dios! ¿Eso es normal? – Pregunta el rubio sorprendido con una mano en la boca mirando a Levi - ¿Es una deformidad o algo así?

-Intente convencer a Eren de que era asqueroso… - dice Levi encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Son unos tonto! – grita Eren - ¡Claro que no es una deformidad! Según Hanji es completamente normal… y cuando él bebe nazca regresara a la normalidad. Solo míralo, es perfecto.

-Es extraño – admite Levi mirando de reojo el vientre de Eren – no sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

-No sabrán nada hasta que lo vivan – Eren se ofende y se sienta en la silla.

Armin no está seguro de como tomar dicha afirmación, después de pasar de la mano el embarazo de Eren, está completamente seguro de que no quiere hijos. Aunque para eso es un omega, para procrear, pero su madre ya tampoco quiso traer bebes al mundo… más que uno, para ir en retroceso Armin no traerá al mundo ni uno solo.

Y menos después de ver el ombligo de Eren.

Dios sí que era grotesco, y para Eren eso es lo que valía la pena de su embarazo… un ombligo botado a los cuatro meses. Pues más que eso, Eren debería de estar contento, porque todas sus clases de matemáticas habían terminado, de latín, nadie ahora le decía que hacer ni a donde estar, Eren debería de estar agradecido.

A Armin, no le pasaba eso. A el aún le decían ''estudiar'' ''comer'' ''dormir'' trabajo desde aquí hasta por allá…

Si Armin tenía un bebe seria solo para estar sin hacer nada.

O para escoger con quien se ha de casar…

-Mira Eren… un nuevo regalo para él bebe – dice Sasha entrando a la habitación de Eren con una caja de color durazno.

El cuarto estaba completamente lleno de regalos, en la chimenea, en el comedor de la habitación, cerca de todos… bolsas, cajas, de todo. Apenas podía verse el pequeño moises del bebe. Como una canastita, redonda, elegante y con encaje. Precioso moises.

-¡Eh! – grita Eren cuando quita el listón y abre la caja - ¡Es de niño! ¿Son idiotas?

-Es del conde…

-No me importa – dice Eren sacando la lengua – como aún no se el sexo del bebe, no pueden comprar nada… todo debe ser neutro.

-Aun no lo sabes porque no quieres Eren – Levi toma té.

-¡Sorpresa! – dice Eren sintiéndose el vientre – asumo que es niña…

-¿Por qué? – Pregunta Sasha viendo el hermoso traje de marinerito – es precioso Eren, enserio… ¿eso es espagueti?

-Tómalo – dice Eren empujando el plato a Sasha. La castaña toma asiento a lado del rubio – no lo sé, solo quizá sea niña… bueno nunca se sabe. ¿Levi tu qué quieres?

-Que te alivies, eso quiero – Levi no dice más. Sasha estalla en carcajadas.

Eren hace una mueca y deja la caja junto con las otras. Y ve a su hermana menor tragar espagueti, mientras Mina entra cargando otra caja. Eren parece cansado. Y fachoso. Su ropa ya no lo queda como antes.

Mina y Sasha comienzan a ver la ropa animadamente.

-¿y qué tal todo? – Pregunta Armin en susurros a Levi - ¿la reina?

-Nos evita… - suspira Levi – no es que me importe. Eren parece tampoco tomar importancia. Estas libre de sus obligaciones por esa razón…

-¿Sus hermanas? – susurra Armin aún más bajo

-Pues, ayudan a Eren.

Armin hecho un vistazo a Eren. El castaño se veía en el espejo. Luego miro a Levi, no sabía cómo decirle que creía que lo entendía… pues Levi, seguro pasaba por una etapa difícil al vivir en este lugar. Pues no era lo suyo. Levi debía de estar… sintiéndose extraño. Levi tenía una fuerte voluntad.

Levi, podía irse y partir. Pero seguía aquí. Se quedaba aquí. Quedando bien con la realeza, el deber le llama… eso puede doler. Pero no dejaba de creer. Y debía ser mejor que una vida repleta de trabajo y pagar deudas.

-Eren lo vale – susurra Armin – lo vale todo. Y el sexo.

Armin escucho suficiente. Se ríe bajito.

Definitivamente puede seguir acompañando al castaño en su embarazo, hablar con Levi es entretenido, ver a las hermanas de Eren jugueteando también es lindo. Y lo admite, la barriguita de Eren le atrae… ser tocada. Pero para alguien más. Para Eren. No para él, definitivamente no.

0-0-0-0

-¿A… armas? Pero, pero yo no tengo acceso a ellas. Solo soy un mozo – Marco muestra las manos con humildad

-No te preocupes Marco. Lo sabemos. No necesitamos que nos des armas, necesitamos un mapa de la ciudad, un mapa del palacio y una relación de los guardias… - Explica Erwin dando palmadas en el hombro del pecoso.

Marco suspira agradeciendo internamente, asiente y se da media vuelta. Este agradecido de varias cosas, de que sus padres le hayan dejado esta cabaña a las afueras de Royal cerca del distrito Trost, en el bosque de Dauper. Así podía dejar a los alfas seguros ahí.

Estaba agradecido de haber visto al Alfa más guapo que en su vida había visto. Y de haber guardado algunos mapas en la habitación. Fue a sacarlos todos para volver a la sala.

-Aquí los tengo – tiro los mapas a la mesa - ¿Qué necesitan saber?

-Toda la información que tengas, Marco – pide Erwin educadamente. Marco no sabe que pensar, Erwin es educado, quizá demasiado.

Pero sabe que mientras le piensa en una cosa, Erwin piensa en 1000 más. Marco extiende el mapa del castillo y toma un marcador rojo, dispuesta a comenzar a explicar todo.

-El ejército omega… a nivel mundial. Está dividido en tres. La guardia real… que son todos los guardias omegas que custodian el palacio y la ciudad Royal, así como los distritos que conforman la ciudad de Omegas… después esta la policía militar, que custodia la ciudad beta y todos los distritos. En total el ejército es conformado por 700 personas. No más.

-¿700? – pregunta Mike sacado de orbita -¿tan pocas?

-No tienen ejercito porque creen que la ciencia ha resuelto sus problemas – explica Erwin, llevando sus conocimientos a un nivel superior

-Los betas no les dan problemas – explica Marco – no hay razón para que haya policía… son ''un buen pueblo''

-Es una fachada – resopla Farlan – además tienen a los alfas justo donde los quieren.

-Exactamente, en dado caso de que los Alfas intenten atacar… su acción es rápida. Están en clara desventaja… ese es el principal objetivo del Fourmilliere – Erwin asiente repetidamente. Mientras explica – tener a los enemigos justo donde los pueden contener.

-Lo guardias reales; van armados con… un Ak 47, de largo alcance, un controlador… es una arma que lanza choques eléctricos y gas – explica Marco – en esta parte… señala los alrededores del Fourmilliere, los guardias tienen también contenedores.

-¿las inyecciones? – Pregunta Ymir acercándose al mapa – nos inyectaran ahí mismo… ¿si atacamos?

-Eso deja a un Alfa inhabilitado por un rato – se encoge de hombros Marco – disparan dardos. No necesitan más.

-Malditos omegas – escupe Ymir – no somos animales.

-Aun así sabes que pueden controlarnos con eso – intenta calmarla Erwin – dime Marco ¿en donde se asientan los guardias? Si Mikasa pudo entrar ahí sin tener ni una idea de como están organizados… no debe ser tan difícil violar su seguridad.

-No lo es – suspira Jean – solo no consideran que podamos hacerlo

-Ni siquiera creen que puedan salir. – Reiner mira por la ventana

-En la entrada principal, hay dos guardias – Marco desliza su mano por el mapa y coloca equis en donde se encuentran los guardias – en la entrada del palacio otros dos, en la sala principal diez, y por el palacio… en ronda constante 30, la reina cuenta con dos guardias. En total son 40.

-¿Los otros cuatro?

-Son cuatro guardias encubierto que cuidan el palacio. Son profesionales. – Marco intenta marcar un lugar, pero no sabe dónde pueden estar esos guardias - solo se conocen sus nombres…

-¿hablamos de casos aislados? – pregunta Farlan

-Annie Leonhart, es la guardia personal de la reina, funge también como su sirvienta. Su mano derecha – Marco anota el nombre en la esquina del mapa – Isabel Magnolia, una omega especialista en esconderse, es la guardia personal de todos los hijos de la reina… nunca se sabe dónde está pero siempre los cuida. Incluido a Eren.

-Supongo que no estaba muy al pendiente cuando Eren salió huyendo de ahí… - se burlo Farlan

-Bueno la reina tiene mas hijos. – explicó Marco – además, Eren tenia dos guardias en la puerta, técnicamente era imposible.

Erwin sacudió la cabeza para que el moreno procediera.

-Conny Springer, un caso aislado, un beta… uno de los únicos betas que trabaja en el palacio.

-¿Cuál es la razón? – pregunta Jean

-Su madre es Coin Springer, la inquisidora. Es miembro de la corte celestial y muy influyente. Su hijo es excepcional. Es el guardia real del palacio. Personalmente es el que más lugar abarca en cuanto a territorio. Es bueno. – Farlan resopla – se encarga de supervisar el castillo. Todas las anomalías

-Parece que realmente nadie hacia su trabajo cuando Eren y Levi decidieron fugarse – se rio Jean. Mikasa lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿ademas de el… hay mas betas en el palacio?

-muy pocos, son casos completamente aislados… Conny, y el duque Arlet. Algunos mas. Quizá cinco en total –

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dice Ymir a Erwin

-Es verdad que los omegas tienen cierta debilidad a los Alfas, pero los betas son nuetrales… eso los hace peligrosos. Sobre todo Conny.

-¿Quién es el cuarto guardia? – pregunta Reiner desde la ventana

-Rico Brzenska – Marco no sabe que decir – el cerebro. Líder de espionaje táctico. Cuando decidieron buscar a Eren… ella ya había ideado un plan.

-Entonces debemos cuidarnos de ellos cuatro. – Mike intenta ser objetivo. No puede evitar pensar que los omegas son demasiado descuidados - ¿ellos van igual de armados?

-Utilizan un equipo especial que los ayuda a desplazarse por el palacio. Y otros tipos de armas, en caso de ser necesarias – Marco también intenta ser objetivo.

-¿en dónde se concentran las armas? – Pregunta Erwin – cuál es el nido de los guardias…

-justo aquí – Marco levanta el mapa de la ciudad encima del mapa del palacio. – detrás del fourmilliere hay un bosque… aquí está la cabina militar. Las armas más sencillas se concentran ahí, así como los guardias de todo el país… mientras tengan trabajo ahí.

-¿Armas sencillas? – Jean no quiere sonar estúpido. Pero no puede dejar de preguntar.

-se refiere a las armas físicas, pistolas, cuchillos… cosas de ese estilo.

-Realmente esas no son las mas peligrosas – admite Marco – las mas peligrosas son las que se encuentran en la parte superior del Fourmilliere, en el laboratorio de Hanji Zoe… y sus betas.

-Pense que no habían mas betas – bufa Mikasa - ¿eso era una mentira?

-técnicamente no están en el palacio, sino en el fourmilliere – Marco no quiere ver a la morena enojada – son tres. Erd, Gunter, y Auro. Ahí se desarrollan las armas de contención para los Alfas… los gases y las inyecciones.

Erwin se queda callado por un momento, sopesando las palabras de Marco y organizando la información.

-Necesitamos ingresar a la cabina militar. Principalmente para sacar dos cosas. Mascaras y protectores para el cuerpo, anti químicos y gases… y armas.

-¿Cuántas Armas? ¿Qué armas? – pregunta Marco asustado

-Algo sencillo – no sabe que mas decir.

-al tener la protección anti gases… nos hace mas inmunes. Nuestra intromisión debe ser sencilla y poco llamativa – Erwin mira a los Alfas – una vez que tengamos esas armas. Sacaremos mas. Después de eso, estaremos listos.

Marco se revuelve incomodo en su lugar. No se arrepiente de nada, pero ver a Erwin y a los demás tan serios y a punto de atacar le pone los pelos de punta, le hace pensar ¿se desharán de mi cuando ya no les sirva?

-gracias por todo Marco – Erwin le pone la mano en el hombro tranquilizadoramente. De alguna manera se siente bien.

Aunque aun así es como si Erwin consiguiera leerle el pensamiento. Y eso era un alfa que daba miedo.

-Eres el mejor – Jean le sonríe con socarronería. Marco no puede evitar sonrojarse.

-Muy bien… veamos, quien va a ir a la cabina militar.

-Creo que deberíamos ir Farlan, Mikasa y yo - dice Mike levantándose de la silla – somos mas discretos, y podemos cargar más.

Erwin acepta.

-Si, ya tengo otro trabajo para Jean, Reiner e Ymir –

Los aludidos se miran entre ellos. No se sabe cuál es el trabajo del que el rubio habla, pero seguramente es algo que los pondrá a prueba.

0-0-0-0

 _Podemos intentarlo otra vez, Eren._

 _Lo intentaremos otra vez, Eren._

 _No llores._

 _Te amo Eren._

Eren se levanta empapado en sudor y con lágrimas en los ojos. Abre los ojos rápidamente y se los seca con las palmas abiertas. Mira a su lado, Levi duerme tranquilamente a su lado. Su respiración es constante pero parece alerta. Su esposo siempre parece alerta a todo.

Intenta dejar de hiperventilar, suspira.

-¿Qué sucede? – se sobresalta con la voz adormilada de Levi. El azabache le pasa una mano por encima del vientre - ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

-Si…

-¿quieres ir a dormir con tu mama? – se burla Levi adormilado.

-Soñe que perdia al bebe – Levi se pone serio y abre los ojos. Se sienta en la cama y acuna a Eren entre sus brazos.

-Solo fue un sueño – lo consuela acariciándole la cabeza – no vas a perderla.

-Fue un sueño terrible – siguió llorando Eren. – tenia miedo.

-Todo esta bien cariño – Levi acerca mas el rostro al de Eren. Esta intentando calmarlo, le acaricia la cabeza y el vientre. – el bebe esta bien. ¿Quieres tomar algo para relajarte?

Eren niega.

-Solo quiero dormir contigo… - Eren se cuelga al cuello de Levi y ambos vuelven a recostarse. – El bebe está inquieto.

-¿Por qué? – pregunta Levi extrañado

-Creo que… porque estoy llorando – sonríe Eren- está pateando.

Levi vacila. Mueve su mano de la mejilla de Eren a su vientre, realmente Levi no es de los que acarician mucho el vientre de la pareja, de alguna manera siente que esta fuera de territorio, pero Eren no es muy territorial… de momento se siente con ánimos para acariciar la barriga de su esposo.

Pone la mano encima.

Siente una graciosa patadita.

-Te sintió – sonríe Eren – háblale…

Levi mira el vientre semi abultado de Eren. No sabe que decir, seguramente su madre si hablo con el cuándo iba a nacer… y ni se diga del mimado de Eren. Entonces ¿Por qué el nunca le había hablado al bebe? Era algo asi como una obligación ¿no? En todo caso… no sabía que decir.

-No se que decir.

-Canta una canción. Te está escuchando.

En ese momento sucede, Levi lo ve tan claro frente a sus ojos. Un cuadro de su niñez. Ve a una mujer a su lado… de cabello negro. Dejándolo ir. Esta en el elevador del Foumilliere, su madre. tiene el cabello negro como el, los ojos grises, lo carga en brazos mientras este mira la oscuridad del techo del fourmilliere.

Lleno de estalagmitas.

Y canta.

'' _Las estrellas… al brillar, a tu amor harán llegar_

 _Y para siempre con su luz… tus sueños veras hacer realidad_

 _Tus sueños veras… con su luz''_

'Algún día volverás a ver las estrellas Levi' eso dijo su madre.

-¿Levi? – pregunta Eren con el ceño fruncido - ¿estás bien?

-acabo de recordar algo…

-¿Qué es? – pregunta el castaño intentando captar la mirada de su esposo. No lo consigue, el azabache mira su vientre fijamente

-A mi madre.

Eren traga saliva. La madre de Levi ¿Quién iría a pensar que Levi podría recordarla? No supo que más decir, admiro el perfil perfecto de su esposo.

-Ella me cantaba una canción de cuna… y yo siempre la repetía en mi mente cuando veía las estalagmitas del fourmilliere. En invierno se congelaban ¿te lo dije? Parecían estrellas… pero no lo eran.

-Una vez lo mencionaste. Cántala- pide Eren

Levi se acerca más al vientre de Eren, recarga su cabeza en él y decide cantar.

'' _Las estrellas… al brillar, a tu amor harán llegar_

 _Y para siempre con su luz… tus sueños veras hacer realidad_

 _Tus sueños veras… con su luz''_

-Levi… - susurra Eren – es hermosa.

-Supongo que el recuerdo tan bien, porque jamás pensé que volvería a ver las estrellas… - sonríe Levi contra el vientre - ¿te gusta?

-Me encanta – sonríe Eren – canta más.

-Suficiente. –

Levi se levanta del vientre de Eren y abraza a Eren para atraerlo hacia si, el castaño, murmura cosas sin sentido y pide explicaciones. Pero Levi se queda callado, ya habrá tiempo de contarle a Eren sobre su madre. Lo poco que recuerda de su cariñosa y amorosa madre.

-Gracias por enseñarme esa nana mama – susurra Levi –ahora ya tengo que cantarle.

Levi mira a Eren de nuevo, es increíble que este tan profundamente dormido cuando hace un minuto hablaba sin parar, y hace dos lloraba. Sin poder detenerse. Y ese horrible sueño… Levi por nada del mundo quiere perder al bebe. Eso que le dio sentido a su vida, además de conocer al amor de su vida.

Su pareja destinada.

-Hazme un favor y se fuerte, sano. No hagas llorar a Eren – suplica Levi – te necesitamos.

Eren se revuelve.

-¿estás hablándole…? – murmura adormilado.

-pensé que estabas dormido.

Eren se queda callado y acaricia el vientre liso de Levi, hace morritos y sonríe

-Levi, ya pensé en un nombre para él bebe

-¿ah si? – pregunta Levi. Realmente él no había pensado en un nombre. a pesar de que estaban concursando, realmente pensó que aún quedaba tiempo. Pero Eren acababa de entrar a los cinco meses y medio.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo se aliviara.

-me gusta tu nombre.

-¿y si es niña?

-Si es niña… Leire. Se llamara Leire ¿no?

-Me gusta. ¿si es niño?

-Estaba pensando en algo que lleve tu nombre también. Estuve buscando en libros – Eren mira a los ojos a Levi. Diablos Eren se lo tomo enserio – quiero algo que tenga un buen significado, asi que las combinaciones con tu nombre… eran difíciles. Levyosha.

-¿Levyosha? –pregunta Levi con una ceja alzada.

-Seryosha- asiente Eren. – los Seryosha son compasivos e idealistas. Generosos, llenos de pasión.

-¿Y los Levyosha? – pregunta Levi no muy convencido. - ¿Qué significa Levyosha?

-Levyosha significa impulsivo… y me gusta, el fruto de nuestros impulsos. – sonríe Eren – una persona cálida. Un encanto. Eso dice el libro…

-Investigaste bastante… ¿no?

-Investigue tu nombre – Eren cierra un poco los ojos intentando recordar todo lo que investigo – Levi, significa unido. Leví está destinado a realizar proyectos de gran importancia para el bien de la humanidad. Leví tiene la posibilidad de ser excelente en cualquier ámbito que desee. Solo tiene que proponérselo. Tiene una gran capacidad de liderar y es muy carismático. Creo que la ultima parte no es muy exacta…

-Creo que no – aguanta la risa Levi.

-¿entonces qué opinas?

-Lo pensare, además recuerda quien es el juez…

-Oh. – Eren se golpea la frente – cierto, mi madre.

-Ya veremos, Eren. Aunque no están nada mal.

Eren sonríe con suficiencia, ha logrado mas en una noche que lo que ha logrado en todo el mes. Su ultimo mes. Levi ha cantado una nana, ha hablado con el bebe, y ha escuchado sus propuestas de nombres. Alguien debería de darle a Eren un premio, por el amor de Dios se lo merece.

0-0-0-0

-¡imbécil! La ropa de bebe no se lava con aromatizante, puede causarle alergias ¿hay alguien aquí que sea eficiente? – Petra su soba la frente mientras recoje la ropa de bebe.

El sirviente la mira asustado y retrocede.

-¡vaya! Pero quien esta aquí el gordinflón – Eren abre la puerta. Y sonríe a Petra y a Hanji

-Hola… - sonríe tímidamente - ¿Qué sucede?

-Hola bebe… - sonríe Hanji al vientre de Eren con voz torpe. - ¿Quién te cuida bababebe? – Hace mimos - ¿estas listo para salir? Que dice Eren… ¿saldra pronto?

-No lo se ¿Qué dices cariño? – pregunta Eren a su vientre – parece que aún no…

Hanji hace morritos y se levanta del piso.

-Que lastima.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-arreglando todo. – responde Petra

-pensé que me harían un ultrasonido – resopla Eren – para eso me hacen subir al tercer piso.

-lo lamentamos Eren, pero es necesario que estés al pendiente… ya conoces el consultorio de Hanji. Aquí damos a luz a los bebes – sonríe Petra mostrándole el amplio cuarto.

-si, ¿Por qué todo esta en desorden?

El consultorio de Hanji no era como los demás de doctores, en realidad Eren jamas habia visto otro que no fuera este. Pero sabía que los hospitales eran blancos. Y todos lo sabían. El lugar de Hanji era muy parecido a una habitación.

Las paredes estaban tapizadas de café con un patrón en dorado. Había una camilla pegada a la pared y a lado una ventana. La camilla era grande y blanca. A su lado había instrumentos médicos de Hanji y otras cosas.

En realidad Hanji solo daba consultas a los hijos de la reina aquí. Su verdadero lugar de trabajo era en el laboratorio en el primer piso del Fourmilliere. Aun así la reina no tenia a los bebes aquí. Ella los tenia en su propio cuarto.

-¿quieres tener el bebe aquí? – Pregunta Petra muy seria – quizá no es un lugar muy animado… por eso estamos preparando todo. Para llevarlo a tu habitación.

-Pero está lleno de regalos… ¿Cómo van a llevar todo eso allá? – pregunta Eren señalando unas lámparas y algunos artefactos metálicos

-Solo te estamos preguntado. Realmente no es como que sea muy difícil… un par de buenos sirvientes y la habitación estará perfectamente acoplada ¿Qué opinas? – dice Hanji metiendo algunas cosas a una maleta café.

-Oh otra cosa… - sonríe Petra – he estado pensando en la ropa del bebe. La que le pondrás el primer día. Como todas las cosas para limpiarlo están aquí… la estoy guardando, un par de cobijas, toallas… todo debe ir limpio y ordenado. ¿Qué le quieres poner?

-No lo se, tengo que verlo con Levi…

-¿Dónde esta el enano? – pregunta Hanji cerrando la ventana

-Esta en la biblioteca… le dije que venia solo. No pensé que fuéramos a ver, nada de esto. Además no quiero que sepa el sexo del bebe

-¿crees que Levi puede descifrar un ultrasonido sin que yo lo explique? Tu ni siquiera sabes el sexo aun… - se ríe estrepitosamente la castaña

-Hanji modula tu voz – sentencia Petra

-No lo se. Es listo. En fin… bueno con respecto a la ropa. Creo que preparare dos mudas.

-¿Una por si es niño y otra niña? – pregunta Petra mostrándole la ropa.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Eren mirando asombrado el excelente trabajo de su educadora

-Ropa de bebe ¿no es obvio? Ropa de bebe de la realeza. No importa el sexo.

-Pense que usarían algo mas moderno – dice Eren mirando el vestido de encaje blanco. Es lindo y mullido. No era tan incómodo, y tenía un lindo gorrito para cubrir su cabecita.- no quiero guantes ni calcetines…

-No vamos a usar ropa moderna Eren. Sé que odias a tu madre, pero no queremos matarla – Petra guarda el trajecito en la maleta – está bien, sin guantes. Calcetines de algodón.

-No odio a mi madre, ni quiero matarla – sonríe Eren – de acuerdo. Me parece bien, con calcetines de algodón. Ya está lista la cuna.

-Ahora llevare algunos sirvientes para que dejen la habitación preparada para todo… - pide Hanji abriendo la puerta del consultorio – creo que tendremos que sacar los muebles si queremos que haya espacio suficiente

-Mi bebe mide 35 centímetros. No es un titán Hanji – Ere hace puchero a la científica que le sonríe ampliamente y muestra todos los dientes.

-Obvio no para nosotros Eren… ni para el bebe. Para la corte.

-¿Qué?

-Pues claro – Hanji se da media vuelta y cierra la puerta.

Eren gira lentamente la cabeza a Petra. Quiere explicaciones.

-No esperabas que la corte celestial fuera a perderse tu parto ¿verdad? – Petra intenta sonar lógica, pero Eren parece no entender razones – sabes que eso pasa cuando alguien de la realeza tiene hijos ¿no eren?

-¡Claro que lo sé! – Grita enfurecido – pero eso dejo de hacerse hace años…

-Dejo de hacerse cuando naciste tu – Pera frunce el ceño – el primogénito. Es el único parto que se ve… los demás

-¡un cuerno! – grita Eren furioso – No quiero que toda la corte celestial este viéndome parir… Levi se va a poner furioso. Antes no se tenía opción, todos querían ver que el niño que iba a nacer si era el hijo. Que se demostrara que solo se habían apareado con un hombre… ¡Eso es antiguo!

-¡Eren! – Grita Petra – todos quieren ver nacer al bebe.

-¿Quieres meter 25 personas en mi habitación? – Eren no puede aguantar la ira.

No es tanto que este enojado, solo está sorprendido, exaltado, anonadado. No quiere que lo vean en su momento íntimo.

-¿Eren que dices…? – pregunta Petra extrañada

-Me rehusó, que esperen afuera – exige el castaño

-Lo siento Eren, no está a discusión, cubriremos con un…

-¡No! Es mi bebe… es mi bebe y nadie me va a ver parir. – grita Eren señalando a Petra

Petra frunce el ceño, mira a Eren de arriba abajo. Lo analiza profundamente, huele el aroma. Es Eren. Es Eren siendo un omega protector, siempre pasa así… es su territorio quieren a los intrusos fuera. A pesar de que Eren jamás alejo a las personas para vivir su embarazo a solas. Eren era cariñoso. Pero justamente ahora ese estándar se rompía y quería a todo el mundo fuera de su parto…

-¿Eren estas…?

Eren se sujeta el vientre. Tras sentir la extraña patada del bebe que indica que no esta cómodo en su posición actual. Intenta calmarlo con las manos en el vientre. Pero no funciona. El bebe vuelve a patear.

Las patadas son diferentes. Extrañas. Mas dolorosas.

-¿q…que? – una nueva patada es resentida en su vientre.

Entonces Eren se da cuenta, esto no son patas de su bebe. Son contracciones.

No puede ser. El lunes inician los seis meses, planeaban el parto para dentro de una semana, aún faltan dos días para que sea Lunes. ¿Por qué él bebe quiere salir ya? Una nueva contracción suena.

-Petra… - gime Eren – tengo… tengo contracciones.

Petra abre los ojos como platos y eficaz como es, llega hasta la puerta para abrirla y gritar fuertemente por ayuda, luego se da la vuelta para ver al chico castaño sujetándose el vientre de dolor. Y ve por en medio de sus piernas.

-Petra… se me rompió la fuente – gime Eren de dolor y se hinca en el piso.

Diablos, aún faltan dos días.

-Tendré que llamar a la corte celestial ¿no?

Eren mira a Petra con los ojos rabiosos.

-Que… esperen… afuera

Petra traga saliva. La ayuda llega. Tocan a Eren. De pronto la voz se extiende por el palacio, todos comienzan a llevarse cosas del consultorio a la habitación. A preparar todo en un huracán silenciosos, Petra gira a ver a Eren que está siendo sacado del consultorio.

Es como una leona.

Eren no va a dejar que nadie se acerque a su cachorro, no de momento. El parto va a ser difícil de este modo.

Probablemente Eren no va a dejar que Levi se acerque.

Eren está siendo sobreprotector y agresivo.

Como una leona.

Como la naturaleza lo demanda.

-Vas a hacer las cosas complicadas Eren… - suspira Petra tomando la maleta de cosas de bebe – solo espero que se te pase rápido. Estas hormonas de animal que te cargas.

Y cuando cierra la puerta del consultorio y se asoma por las escaleras. Ve a Levi corriendo del piso de abajo al de su cuarto. Corre como si la vida se le fuera. Y toma la posición de León que le corresponde. Deja que todos entren al cuarto a acomodar las cosas, pero no va a dejar que nadie mas entre.

Va a caminar de un lado a otro por la puerta con todos afuera mientras Eren tiene al bebe.

Levi gira el rostro hacia arriba y ve a Petra, casi muestra los colmillos. Pero no en señal de ''aléjate'' mas bien… como Ackerman, ordena ''Entra ahí y ayuda a mi omega a tener un jodido bebe''

Petra suspira y traga saliva. No falta mucho para que toda la corte celestial llegue, para que la reina suba, las hermanas de Eren.

Hanji entra corriendo al cuarto. Tras ella se cierra la puerta y todos los sirvientes salen del cuarto.

Petra tiene que esperar un par de minutos antes de entrar tiene que avisar a todos del estado de Eren, finalmente entrara a ayudarlo.

Finalmente llego el día.

* * *

N/A: cuando este capítulo sea subido avisare si oficialmente o no este fic entra en Hiatus… o no. Asi que por favor esperen. Sean pacientes.

Los invito a leer mi nuevo fic, Unforgiven. Es mi momento de promocionar mi propia obra, patético, lo sé. Jaja bueno apenas subi el primer capítulo, espero que les guste… es un AU, Riren, tiene todo lo que les gusta… chéquenlo.

Que opinan sobre los nombres, dejen su voto en la caja de reviews. Levysoha, o Seryosha.

Ya había contestado yo todos los mensajes, pero Word, me los borro… lo odio. En fin.

Gateway to infinite: Gracias por dejarme un lindo review, que bueno que no te lo esperaras quería dar un poco de factor sorpresa, me alegra saber que lo consegui. Levi es un lindo, por alguna razón si puedo imaginármelo diciéndole Cariñin a Eren. Espero te guste este capitulo. Nos leemos en el siguiente un abrazo fuerte.

SaraCullenMasen: jajaja por eso sabia que tenia que poner una aclaración al final, ya va a salir Conny y creo que en este capitulo explique mas que onda. Bueno gracias por el lindo review ojala te guste este cap. Mikasa esta loca…

ZakuryMinashiro: Lo se, fue como un capitulo intermedio… cuando salio Mikasa fue algo que simplemente dije, okay Mikasa se pondrá demente por dio embarazaron a su hermano jaja, pues te das una idea. Pero el verdadero villano, es la misma sociedad… que ha impuesto la enemistad entre alfas y omegas. Ya tengo ideas para los demás… y mas bebes. No os preocupes. Espero te guste – abrazo-

Moi Madame: Yo también lei tu review adormilada, ahahaha yo quería describir su embarazo pero tampoco quería aventarme seis capítulos de embarazo, por eso es como un poco corto, este también. Que bueno que te gustan sus actitudes aveces creo que dejo a Levi de lado… jajajaja me dio tanta risa lo que dijiste sobre Mikasa, enserio. Claro que si, los betas no tienen porque discriminarlos, son los Alfas y los Omegas los que se ponen locos. Es una persona, ya la conoci… jaja bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y el siguiente gracias por tu review. Saluditos.

Genevieve Phantomhive: Muchisimas gracias por tus halagos, se que no los merezco pero en verdad me hace feliz saber que te ha gustado. Mucho gusto Genevieve, en verdad que pocas personas son las que me contestan mis mucho gusto… jajaja, pero ante todo la educación ¿no? Además si me hacen favor de leer, solo me queda ser educada. Ayy lo se es una tristeza, pero a manera de spoiler solo dire, que será mas complicado que eso… Te das una idea de lo que pasara. Pero shhh que sea sorpresa, No me molesta que sean largos me hace feliz. Espero te guste el capitulo muchísimo nos leemos pronto. Saludines

Engel Laufen: encontré tu Facebook por accidente, me dio pena enviar solicitud jojo, pero bueno, muchas gracias por leer intentare mejorar. Espero te guste este capitulo y deduzcas lo que va a pasar.

Sora Yoru Hashiba: te mereces un mensaje privado por todos tus hermosos mensajes en cada capitulo, una vez también deje muchos y la autora jamas me contesto, casi me suicido pero que bien que te ha gustado mi historia. Tu también me has ayudado a mi, ya que pensaba dejar la historia, pero tras ver tus reviews ya me siento mejor. Que bueno que te gusta enserio, eso me hace muy feliz. Me gusta como dices su bebecito.. en verdad me pone contenta. No te preocupes todo saldrá como queremos y ellos se amaran mucho, pero van a pasar muchas cosas. Espero seguir viéndote aquí. Saluditos.

Charly; bebe, bebes… muchos. Yo también los espero con ansias, ya quiero ver como será el bebo. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y la disfrutes muchísimo. Ya veremos que sucede. Saluditos

Ochibi: tienes unas ideas muy buenas, pero yo no las había considerado, aun asi gracias por tu sensual aporte… espero que no te moleste que me apirañe tus ideas. Aunque eso no es lo que pasara jaja bueno espero te guste este cap y nos leemos pronto.

 **PD: VAYAN A LEER MI NUEVO FIC**

 **UNFORGIVEN.**

 **NO SE ARREPENTIRAN**

 **CUANDO LAS HE DECEPCIONADO?**


	10. El es un precioso fruto del amor

N/A: Este fic avanza a pasos agigantados, lo sé.

 **CRESTOMATÍA**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Él es un encanto fruto del amor.**

Caminaba de un lado a otro con la mano en la boca, con la otra mano en el pantalón. La puerta se alzaba frente a él de forma imponente, como una fortaleza, donde no podía verse nada, pero podía escucharse todo. Solo petra y Hanji estaban adentro. Levi estaba afuera, moviéndose de un lado a otro como león enjaulado y furioso. Tiene negro debajo de los ojos, y un poco de sudor en la frente. Y las uñas todas mordidas de la inquietud.

Detrás de él se alza una horda de personas, algunos son conocidos, pero la mayoría no lo son. Aunque realmente no son tantas como pensaba que serian. Justo a una zancada de él esta la reina Carla con un abanico de plumas, parece sudar, no sabe si es una fachada… porque no la dejaron entrar al parto o simplemente esta demasiado nerviosa por el parto, a su lado están Sasha y Mina. Incluso la pequeña Hitch de cuatro años esta parada ahí con su vestido de seda rosa.

Mas hermanos de Eren que Levi no conocía y algunos que ni siquiera había visto.

Cerca del inicio de las filas estaba Armin, atrás de él estaba una mujer rubia alta muy elegante, con cara odiosa, y atrás su abuelo. A su lado estaba Christa, con su hermana Frieda y otros familiares suyos. La inquisidora Coin, con su hijo… un tal Conny. Annie Leonhart, ayudando a la reina a sostener agua. Y más personas con las que Levi no tenía nada que ver. Y no les prestaba importancia.

Solo intentaba escuchar lo que sucedía detrás de la puerta.

Había gemidos, y gritos de dolor. No se oía nada de Petra y Hanji, eso le ponía los nervios ¿Por qué no escuchaba sus voces?

Pero escuchaba a Eren gritar. Gritaba fuertemente. A todo pulmón.

Cada que se escuchaba un grito. Levi se quedaba quieto frente a la puerta. Mirándola. Y al detenerse volvía a darse vuelta para seguir agujereando el suelo. Se había quedado en camisa blanca, levantada hasta los hombros y un pantalón negro, con botas negras. Estaba nervioso. Más que nunca en su vida.

'' ¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea!'' gritaba Eren y luego se quedaba callado. Levi se jalaba el cabello. Han pasado exactamente 30 minutos desde que Eren entro. Escucho que a veces tardan días. Carla relataba historias mientras esperaban. Levi se tapaba las orejas.

-Aja, cuando nació mi Eren… tuve labor de parto por 32 horas – sonrió mientras se abanique aba y Annie le traía una silla – era primeriza. No me deje guiar por el instinto… pero mi Eren, adelantando el parto así. Acaso es un animal.

-No se atreva a hablar mal de Eren… - gruño Levi señalándola con el dedo y con los ojos furiosos rodeados de morado. – El parto se le adelanto porque lo han hecho enfadar. Es culpa vuestra.

Carla abre la boca para decir algo, con profunda indignación. Pero se queda callada y sonríe.

-Ya nació – Levi se gira a la puerta con la velocidad de un rayo, y escucha.

El silencio se rompe con un llanto débil, que crece y sube de intensidad, hasta parecerse al llano fuerte de un bebe. Levi no se hace esperar, apenas escucha el primer quejido, espera al segundo y corre a la puerta abriéndola con toda su fuerza.

Levi entra a la habitación.

Esperaba ver una escena diferente. Pero lo que ve le deja paralizado. Tan pronto como ha entrado Petra se ha lanzado a cerrar la puerta de nuevo. Escucho que Hanji y Petra le gritaron ''no te acerques'' y él se quedó paralizado mirando a la cama.

Las protestas de afuera sonaron cuando Petra cerró la puerta y se colocó sobre ella para evitar que la abrieran.

Esperaba encontrar a Eren desmayado y a Hanji limpiando al bebe. Pero no había descripción mas equivocada. Eren estaba en cuatro. Con una bata medio llena de sangre. Él bebe estaba sobre la cama aun atado a el por el cordón umbilical. Eren parece examinar al bebe, que esta lleno de sangre y llorando un poco.

La mirada de Eren se desvía por un segundo del bebe al rostro de Levi. Pero no dice nada. Es como si no lo reconociera por esa fracción de momento.

Eren huele al bebe.

El bebe llora un poquito. Pero se ha calmado.

Finalmente Eren lame la mejilla de su bebe. Levi frunce el ceño y mira a Petra. Esta asiente afirmando. Eren está reconociendo a su bebe, y probablemente también quiera limpiarlo. Pero no se puede ser tan antihigiénico.

Eren sonríe.

-Es precioso – toma al bebe en sus brazos y vuelve a acostarse.

Todos respiran al sentirse relajados. Hanji lleva toallas a donde esta Eren y se las entrega para que Eren limpie a su bebe. Levi se queda atrás cerca de la puerta mirando a Eren encargarse del bebe. Petra también esta cerca de el. Eren tiene una sonrisa tierna en los ojos, mira a su bebe con adoración. Lo envuelve en toallas. Parece que según Hanji están mojadas de agua caliente para limpiarlo, después Eren corta el cordón umbilical con los dientes.

Como un gato

Hace una ligadura al cordón y le limpia los ojos, la nariz y la boca al bebe, hasta que queda completamente limpio y le devuelve las toallas sucias a Hanji que las espera con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa impecable. Esta vez es Petra la que se acerca a el, con una cobija muy mullida de color amarillo y un mameluco de bebe blanco, mullido y adorable.

Eren sonríe y acepta la ropa. Se la pone de inmediato, junto con un pañal de tela. El bebe queda, perfectamente limpio y vestido, tranquilo sobre su padre mientras Eren sonríe.

-Eren tenemos que limpiarte – interrumpe Hanji con la mayor suavidad de su voz – Dale el bebe a Petra.

Eren hace morritos al tener que entregar a su bebe, pero está consciente de que su estado ahora no es el mas salubre, debe quitarse la pijama sucia y las sabanas, además de que deben ver su herida. Y cuidarlo para que pueda descansar. Petra está a su lado esperando el bebe. Pero Eren se niega.

-No, que lo cargue Levi –

El aludido da un respingo. Petra se gira a verlo y le hace una seña con la mano para que se acerque a Eren. Finalmente Levi abandona su posición en la esquina de la habitación y camina con desconfianza hasta el bulto que tiene Eren en los brazos.

Quizá Eren ya hizo el labor de reconocimiento, pero falta el suyo. Y Eren tiene el corazón en la mano al ver como el padre del bebe se acerca. Pues quiere que Levi reaccione tal y como el se lo espera.

Levi mira los brazos de Eren llenos de cobijitas y ve por entre sus manitas, entonces lo ve. Y lo toma en brazos con la ayuda que Petra le ofrece. Indicándole donde colocar el brazo y con fuerza. Eren deja ir al bebe y Levi lo tiene en brazos. Al principio su cara es seria. Mira al bebe.

El tiene los ojos cerrados. Pero cuando siente las nuevas manos intenta abrirlos, tiene el labio rosita salido haciendo un pucherito, pareciera que en cualquier momento va a llorar. Abre sus ojitos. Tiene los ojos grises. Azules. Semi plateados. Como los de Levi.

El cabello castaño pegadito a la cabeza de forma alborotada, unas largas pestañitas decorando sus ojitos, unas cejas adorables y las mejillas sonrosadas. Sus manitas agarraditas a su propia cobija.

Mira a su papa y su pucherito desaparece.

-Es perfecto- se gira a ver a Eren – es tan pequeño.

Eren le sonríe con las mejillas sonrojadas y lágrimas en los ojos, Hanji le cambia la ropa y cambia las sabanas y las cobijas junto con Petra para que Eren pueda descansar sorbe la cama y estar cómodo y limpio. Levi mira al bebe con adoración. Y se gira para ver a Eren. De nuevo, con una sonrisa.

El bebe hace un gemidito

-¡Esto es ridículo! – se escucha la voz de Carla al otro lado de la puerta - ¡Es mi nieto!

Y la puerta se abre. Carla entra con Annie a su lado, Sasha y Mina detrás. Después de ellas entran todas las personas a la habitación. Levi da una zancada a Eren para retroceder, con mirada fiera y enseñando los colmillos. Eren también tiene la mirada asesina en sus ojos.

Carla se queda sin aire cuando ve a Levi cargando ese bultito de cobijas, se abaniquea fuertemente, y mira a Eren. Sus mejillas se colorean de rojo.

Christa también se queda sin aire.

Levi presiona mas el bultito contra su pecho.

Armin da un paso enfrente. Levi parece reconocerlo de entre la multitud, de pronto el ambiente esta tenso, como si cualquier movimiento en falso pudiera ocasionar la ira de los padres.

-Levi… - suplica Armin en tono conciliador, dando un paso hacia el. Con la mano extendida – déjanos verlo.

Levi se queda quieto como estatua, su ceño fruncido se relaja un poco. Mira al duque Arlet, y asiente. Levi inclina un poco el bultito y deja que todos vean la carita preciosa del bebe. Que los mira a todos expectantes.

-¡Es maravilloso! – dice Christa sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Es bellísimo! – secunda su hermana Frieda

Carla de un paso al frente.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunta tranquilamente, aguantando el remolino de emociones y sentimientos que se encojen en su pecho.

Levi mira a Eren buscando la respuesta a tal interrogante. Eren se queda callado por un segundo.

-Se llamara Leiren

Levi frunce el ceño confundido. Luego mira al bebe. El bebe lo mira también. Esta demasiado despierto para no tener ni un minuto de haber nacido, Levi le sonríe. Esta bien, será su pequeño Leire.

Levi se desliza hasta Eren y se sienta a su lado, Eren recibe el bebe. Y lo mima con caritas lindas, el bebe se acomoda en el pecho de su papa mientras Levi abraza a Eren.

-Es igual a mí Eren… - Carla se limpia una lagrima

Las personas comienzan a murmurar halagos y cosas bonitas para el bebe. Pero Eren y Levi no hacen caso, solo estan mirando al bebe que comienza a cerrar los ojos para dormir, pero tiene la boquita entreabierta.

-Eren, danos al bebe – dice Petra – tiene que comer.

-Si, yo le doy – asiente Eren – dame la mamila.

Petra y Hanji se miran entre si,

-No puede beber mamila. Hemos traído una nodriza…

-¡¿Qué?! – Eren se molesta – no, no… yo le daré.

-Eren… los omegas hombres no dan pecho, desde hace años…

-Bueno – sonríe Eren nerviosamente – pero tengo leche ¿no? Hare el intento, además tengo dos. Si no se llena entonces le damos de la nodriza. Yo lo alimento

Petra se soba las cienes

-Maldita sea Eren, eres tan complicado – pero cuando se da la vuelta a mirar al castaño ya se esta desabotonando la bata para que el bebe capture su pecho.

-Vamos bebe, demuestra que puedes dejar que tu papi te de leche – Eren pide casi suplicado, porque sabe que si el bebe no recibe su pezón de forma correcta, lo obligaran a dárselo a la nodriza. Pero el no quiere.

Para su suerte el bebe parece buscarlo con desesperación y se acerca mas y mas al pecho de su papa, que es planito. Pero Eren sabe que tiene leche, su cuerpo lo ha preparado para eso. Finalmente el bebe logra atraparlo y se pone a succionar con una verdadera impaciencia.

Se sabe que la lactancia paterna es diferente a la materna, el bebe debe estar colocado completamente de lado para que pueda succionar sin interrupciones. Levi a su lado observa la escena haciendo una mueca. No esta molesto, solo quiere un poquito de atención. Por eso a su lado lo abraza y termina por completar el conmovedor cuadro familiar.

-Tengamos otro… - suplica Levi

Eren sonríe y gira el rostro. Levi le besa los labios a Eren con pasión, pasión que se convierte en desenfrenada jerarquía de lenguas y labios, las personas que observan la escena se remueven incomodas.

-Si, tengamos otro.

-¡Eh ehh! – dice Hanji – tranquilos chicos, paren el tren…

Eren y Levi rompen su burbuja de felicidad para ver a la científica con mala cara.

-Para empezar. Eren no puede tener relaciones ahora mismo – intenta calmar las miradas asesinas

-¿En cuanto tiempo? – presiona Levi

-Concéntrate en tu hijo ahora mismo – Petra intenta ser racional – no lo sabrás hasta que Eren entre en celo de nuevo, y como es un omega joven… puede ser en cualquier momento o tardar un buen rato. Nunca se sabe

Levi hace una mueca y mira al pequeño Leiren. El bebe lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Se queda dormido mientras bebe leche, parece no ser muy exigente, no llora mucho ni gime. Levi acerca su mano y acaricia la mejilla del bebe. Eren sonríe al ver a su esposo, que siempre es tan serio, demostrar claro afecto.

-Está bien – Admite la derrota Levi.

Se gira a ver a las personas que siguen en la habitación. Carla esta con ganas de acercarse, pero no lo hace. Todos quieren tener su momento para ver al bebe. Pero Petra y Hanji se encargan de esto.

-Muy bien todo el mundo, ya habrá tiempo de ver al bebe y estar con el… ahora dejemos descansar a Eren. – las personas comienzan a salir de la habitación – Levi por favor trae el moises a lado de la cama. Nosotras comenzaremos a arreglar la habitación Eren… ¿no te molesta?

-no, adelante – pide Eren bostezando.

Levi se levanta de la cama y se dirige al otro extremo de la habitación mientras ve a todas las personas salir de la habitación. Toma la cuna con ambas manos para llevarla a un costado de la cama, todos estan sacando las cosas que se usaron en el parto y de pronto la habitación comienza a verse mucho mas tranquila. Y mas como un dormitorio.

Levi ve a Carla de reojo y cuando pasa a su lado siente una mano que le toca el hombro.

Es Coin Springer. Con su perfecto cabello blanco abierto por la mitad

-No pienses en más hijos por ahora – pide con una sonrisa hipócrita – aun no esta dicho nada. Hoy vives aquí, mañana estas muerto. Hoy tu hijo descansa en sus brazos, mañana es el esclavo del pueblo. Hoy la reina te acepta en su casa, mañana su hijo se casa con alguien más.

Levi se suelta del agarre de la mujer.

-Hoy tu hijo es de la realeza, mañana se pudre en el fourmilliere –

Levi se da media vuelta y la ignora. Pero su corazón palpita desbocadamente. Se ha quedado pensando en las palabras de esa mujer, finalmente todos en la habitación salen, mientras Levi deja la cuna a un lado de Eren. Armin se acerca a ver al bebe junco con Christa pero no permanecen mas que un segundo.

Hanji y Petra son las ultimas en salir, prometiendo volver en un par de horas.

Levi y Eren se miran un poco, mientras Eren lucha por no quedarse profundamente dormido antes del tiempo. Tiene que cambiar a Leiren de pecho antes de dormirse. Levi mira al bebe.

La inquisidora tiene razón. Ha opacado su eterna felicidad con solo unas palabras. pero al girarse al ver al bebe y a Eren mientras lo cambia de posición, listo para irse a dormir. Eren sonríe un poco con felicidad.

Su bebe es un encanto. Es una maravilla. Es precioso. Aun no ha cumplido ni un dia de vida. Pero jamás pensó que el fruto de su amor seria tan encantador como el… es un encantador fruto del amor.*(isnt she wonderful)

-Levi – susurra Eren pidiéndole al azabache atención – tengamos otro bebe.

-Si, cariño… - Dice Levi acostándose a su lado y acariciando al bebe por encima de las cobijas – es idéntico a ti.

Eren medio sonríe. Asiente. Es la verdad, el bebe es idéntico a Eren, con los lindos ojitos de Levi, y sus preciosas pestañas. Es hermoso y se esta quedando dormido. Eren reacciona antes de que el también se quede dormido y se levanta un poco para acostar al bebe en la cuna. El bebe llora un poco por no tener el contacto y el calor de su papa. Pero finalmente se queda profundamente dormido en el cunero.

Eren se queda sentado a la orilla de la cama mirando al cunero y moviéndolo de un lado a otro para mecer la cunita.

Leiren se remueve y llora un poquito. Levi mira con atención a Eren que mece la cuna. Eren canta una nana.

''La la lu… los luceros que tienes, deben cerrarse y soñar

La la lu… que el amor te resguarde''*(lalalu)

-Eso es mi pequeño angelito… a soñar – Eren acomoda la cobijita para que el bebe se duerma tranquilo y se gira a ver a Levi.

Se acuesta en la cama y Levi lo cubre con las cobijas. Esta demasiado recuperado para haber tenido un bebe, sin embargo el cansancio ya lo esta venciendo. Levi le da un beso en la frente a Eren y se levanta de la cama para dejarlo descansar.

Su pequeño esposo. Es tan fuerte, pero en realidad es frágil y sensual. Solo tiene 15 años. Aun así es tan maduro. Eren fuerte te vez, pero pequeño estas. Levi lo abraza, quiere protegerlo.

-Levi. Te amo. – susurra Eren

-Nadie nos ha de separar, Eren.

0-0-0-0

Farlan camina por el pasto con las botas clavadas en el lodo, haciendo sonido cuando las levanta y las vuelve a bajar, tiene el pecho ligeramente inclinado hacia enfrente, eso lo hace correr con mas rapidez. Mikasa va unos pasos enfrente con su atuendo sucio de tierra, Mike justo a su lado da zancadas mas largas. Es media noche, quizá un poco mas tarde, pero no hay forma de saberlo realmente. No trajo un reloj. Solo sabe que todo esta completamente oscuro y que lo único que los alumbra es la luna y las estrellas.

Pareciera que llevan horas corriendo, en realidad no llevan tanto tiempo. En realidad no ha pasado tanto desde que se enteraron de que el bebe había nacido y oficialmente la primera parte del plan se puso en marcha. Mikasa tenia los ojos desenfocados cuando Marco llego y dijo

''Ya nació''

Solo falto una mirada de Erwin para que todos se pusieran en marcha. Usando ropas negras que facilitaban su movilidad en el bosque, para poder llegar al nido militar. Y sacar todo lo necesario para comenzar su plan. Mikasa se detiene tras un árbol, se esconde y mira de soslayo al visualizar el lugar a solo unos 50 metros de distancia. Farlan y Mike se esconden.

Farlan mira por encima de su hombro, finalmente han llegado. El viaje fue largo y tortuoso, después de que Marco mostrara una ruta en el mapa, en la que conseguían llegar al nido rodeando el castillo, supo que seria cansado dar toda esa vuelta solo para evitar el castillo y el gran muro que lo rodeaba, se encontraban en el bosque de atrás del castillo, incluso detrás del Fourmilliere. Aunque Farlan sabia que su antiguo hogar estaba en sus pies.

Miro hacia abajo. El coraje y la determinación emergió de su ser y casi al mismo tiempo Mikasa dio la señal. Salieron disparados.

El cuartel era grande, como una casa de tres pisos o una hacienda, en la puerta principal había dos guardias armados hasta los codos, pero su principal objetivo era rodearlos y poder entrar por la ventana del cuarto piso. Que tenia barrotes. Pero Marco había logrado conseguir una cuerda para subir y una sierra para cortar el metal. Ellos tenían la fuerza y la experiencia para cortar rápido, eficaz y sin hacer ruido.

Tenían dos minutos.

El guardia que daba la ronda alrededor del edifico acababa de pasar y dos minutos era el punto flaco en el que lograría no mirarlos. Mike lanzo la cuerda, y la ato lo mejor que pudo. Como si fuera un charro con experiencia. Mikasa y Farlan se ataron la cuerda a ala cintura.

-Vigilare abajo, recuerden, sobre el pasillo en la quinta puerta a la derecha. Lo demás ya lo sabremos luego – Farlan asintió, pero Mikasa ya estaba escalando el edificio. Colocando toda la fuerza en sus brazos.

El trabajo de Farlan era tomar a Mikasa de las piernas mientras cortaba el metal de la ventana. Llegando arriba Farlan se afianzo a la cuerda como pudo y dejo que Mikasa se sentara en sus hombros. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, por el peso de la chica, y por tener que hacer el trabajo de burro de carga mientras la pelinegra se llevaba la gloria. Pero no es momento de dejarse llevar por eso sentimientos banales. Mikasa logra cortar las barras de metal que deja caer, abajo Mike las esquiva y Mikasa entra por la ventana.

En posición de gato y mirando todo y nada al mismo tiempo de manera encubierta. Mikasa se queda esperando a que Farlan entre tras ella. Se miran y asienten, ambos caminan hacia la derecha. Cuentan sus pasos y respiraciones. Ha pasado un minuto con 12 segundos. No tienen tiempo para nada.

Ni para pensar

Encuentran la puerta, Farlan hace el trabajo y golpea contra la cerradura. Con una fuerza de Alfa, logra que se rompa. Maldición si tienen tantas ventajas solo por su raza, deberían estar en la cima. Como la puerta fue tan fácil de romper logran entran a la bodega aun con 30 segundos para hacer todo.

Mikasa mira los estantes. Encuentra las mascaras, mientras Farlan toma los uniformes, no se detienen a mirar lo que toman solo lo meten todo en una bolsa negra gigante. Un par de armas de mano, cuchillos y unos chacos. Pistolas pequeñas. Incluso podrían ser de balines, per dejan la bodega casi vacía antes de lograr salir.

Cuando regresan a la ventana la cuerda desapareció. Miran hacia abajo.

Mike no esta.

-Aun tenemos diez segundos – dice Farlan – ¿habrá ido a por el guardia?

-Tendremos que brincar…

-Son tres pisos – dice Farlan. Sabe que pueden hacerlo, aun asi quiere considerar las opciones - ¿estaremos bien?

-Perfectamente – asiente Mikasa tomando control de la situación pero dejándole la bolsa pesada a Farlan. La pelinegra se posiciona en la ventana y se pone el cabello tras las orejas. Salta como gato y cae perfectamente bien en el piso con una pierna en el suelo.

Voltea arriba y mira a Farlan, extiende los brazos para pedirle la bolsa. Farlan asiente y se la arroja, aunque es pesada Mikasa logra recibirla.

-¡Eh! – Escucha Farlan a su espalda, siente una palma en el hombro. Pero no deja que nada mas suceda, toma el brazo del omega y lo dobla, estrella su cabeza contra la barandilla de la ventana. Hasta que el cráneo esta empapado en sangre.

Luego tira el cuerpo. Y limpia la sangre con su manga.

-Lo siento. Creo que te he matado.

Farlan brinca por la ventana y aterriza sobre el cuerpo del soldado. Mikasa lo ve con reprobación, Mike aparece atrás de ellos con una persona sobre el hombro. Toma al sujeto del suelo y colocan tierra sobre donde cayó, para cubrir la sangre.

-Vámonos – ordena Mike

-¿Por qué cargas dos cadáveres? – pregunta Mikasa

-no preguntes – Mikasa se encoge un poco furiosa pero asiente, le pasa la bolsa a Farlan y corren hacia adentro del bosque de nuevo. Ella al frente analizando la situación y en busca de anomalías.

Farlan también se lo pregunta ¿Por qué Mike ha matado a otro sujeto? Exactamente sabe que tienen que llevarse los cadáveres para no dejar ninguna pista, pero aparte de eso logra vislumbrar algo mas en los ojos de Mike. Entonces se da cuenta de la clase de cadáveres que trae encima el mas alto. Son guardias de la milicia. Son los guardias de la milicia. Es claro que debe haber sujetos mejor armados que ellos, pero no tantos. Y estos estan forrados hasta los huesos.

La única prueba que han dejado en el nido de la milicia. Es la ventana rota y la bodega vacía. Pero como coartada, tienen la ventaja de que dos hombres estan desaparecidos. Quien no pensaría que son los culpables del robo. Mike mira a Farlan y asiente.

Los van a inculpar.

No pueden sospechar de ellos. Porque nadie siquiera se cree que sea posible que Alfas puedan escapar. Pero lo han hecho, lo han logrado, gracias a Marco. A Levi, y al príncipe Eren. Que no tiene ni idea de lo que esta pasando.

0-0-0-0

Eren se despierta entre jadeos y sentimientos placenteros, cosquillas en el vientre y excitación en la entrepierna. Deben ser cerca de las 7 de la mañana. Jadea mientras abre los ojos adormilado. Levi esta encima de él, con la boca abierta. Lamiendo sus abusadas tetillas.

-¿Qué… haces? – pregunta Eren al sentirse completamente expuesto a la lengua de Levi.

El azabache deja de lamer la tetilla de Eren superficialmente para meter toda su boca en ella y luego soplar un poco de aire. La entrepierna de Eren se agita ante lo placentero. Con la mano Levi pellizca su pezón, y se mantiene jugueteando con ellos por un rato mas.

-Me excite al verlos tan rojos y parados… - admite Levi separando su boca de ellos - ¿puedo succionar?

-Están así porque Leiren los ha estado lamiendo desde ayer. Solo los vas a irritar mas… - Eren jadea calladamente mientras explica.

-Están tan rojos… - Levi se desabrocha el pantalón – Pense que nadie mas que yo los lamería nunca.

-Tendrás que compartir – sonríe Eren – succiona.

Levi asiente y succiona del pezón izquierdo, primero con delicadeza, pero después con fuerza apenas y apretándolo con los dientes intentando ser erótico y sexual, Eren jadea con mas fuerza. Levi siente el liquido blanco entre su lengua. Es dulce y cálido, no es algo que el disfrutaría.

-Es rica – admite encogiéndose de hombros – tal vez si estimulo te salga mas leche…

Levi toma toda la parte de los pectorales de Eren entre sus manos y los mueve circularmente, Eren abre las piernas preso de la excitación mientras Levi le acaricia los pezones con el pulgar y besa la tierna piel de su cuello.

No lleva nada abajo mas que el bóxer, pero tiene que dormir en camisa de algodón, sobre todo porque apenas lleva 21 horas que dio a Luz a Leiren, y ha tenido que amamantarlo cada dos horas. Ahora Levi era el que exigía la atención de sus tetillas.

Levi se baja el pantalón del pijama, bonito, de color rojo, y se saca la camiseta gris para quedar en bóxer. Eren gime al sentir la espalda de Levi. Por fin Levi deja de besar su cuello y desciende a sus tetillas para continuar por su abdomen vendado. (porque se supone que debes vendarlo para que regrese a su tamaño original) y desciende a la entrepierna de Eren, mordisquea las piernas y le lame la punta del miembro. Eren sonríe y deja que se acomode justo en medio de las piernas. Levi se posiciona encantado y se baja el bóxer.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- Grita Hanji abriendo la puerta de par en par.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grita Eren cubriéndose con la almohada, Levi toma la otra almohada y se la arroja a la científica, Hanji la esquiva aun con los ojos cerrados.

El grito de Eren ha despertado a Leiren que llora fuertemente. Petra entras detrás de Hanji, mira reprobatoriamente a todos.

-¿Eres tonta? No puedes entrar gritando a su cuarto – regaña Petra – no por su privacidad, si no porque despertarías al bebe. Y a ustedes… les dije que no podían tener relaciones.

-¡No íbamos a tenerlas! – grita Eren furioso mientras se levanta de la cama y se baja la camiseta de algodón. Va a la cuna. -¿verdad Levi?

-Solo… jugábamos, a… tocarnos… y besarnos- Levi también se viste ya con la erección fuera, mira a Eren cargar al bebe y mecerlo. – de cualquier forma ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Hágannos un favor y aguarden solo un poco. Tres meses. No les pido mas, no tengan sexo en tres meses – suplica Petra con las manos juntas – en lo que Eren consigue recuperarse del parto. Se que su necesidad mutua… es de tener relaciones. Cada dos semanas. Pero por el amor de Dios… solo aguarden.

-Lo intentaremos… ya, ya mi amor… ¿quieres comer? – mima Eren – la loca de Hanji te despertó.

-Venimos a bañar al bebe – dice Petra haciendo señas en la puerta para que dos criadas entraran – ayer fue limpiado, pero debe bañarse todos los días. Traje la cámara.

-¿vas a grabarlo? – pregunta Levi viendo como las criadas tendían la cama y arreglaban el cuarto. Eren camina de un lado a otro con el bebe en el hombro dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Claro, es el primer baño del bebe. Debe estar documentado. – Hanji se acerca a Eren y juega con el bebe haciéndole caritas, el bebe muestra simpatía. – se los advierto… los bebes lloran mucho en el primer baño.

Una vez que las criadas dejaron la habitación presentable, Petra acomodo una bañera de bebe sobre un mueble que tenía artefactos de baño para bebe abajo, justo después de los pies de la cama. Las criadas abrieron las ventanas y entran ahora con cubetas llenas de agua caliente.

-¿No debería darle de comer primero? – pregunta Eren dejando a Leiren en la cama. Comienza a quitarle la ropa. Petra le pasa una toalla de color verde para que envuelva al bebe en ella.

-No, no… de hecho es muy buena idea hacerlo de este modo. Asi el bebe conocerá su horario. Lo bañamos temprano, después come, eso lo hará dormir… despertara cerca de las 3. Luego comerá. Tenemos que mantenerlo despierto hasta que sean las 8, asi dormirá toda la noche – explica Hanji midiendo la temperatura del agua.

-Anoche no lloro nada – dice Levi acercándose a la cama mirando al bebe. Eren le acaricia el cuerpecito y le mima tranquilamente. El bebe tiene los ojos abiertos y mira a su papa, después desliza las pupilas a Levi y se le queda mirando.

-Es muy tranquilo ¿no es así bebe? – Eren se da media vuelta y deja a Leiren al cuidado de Levi, Levi hace una mueca. Toma al bebe de la cama y lo acuna en sus brazos. – No ha llorado nada desde ayer, salvo esta mañana… ¿verdad?

-Bueno, a veces gime… - Levi se encoge de hombros

-quizá fuiste bendecido con un niño tranquilo. No me sorprendería viendo a su padre…- dice Hanji con una sonrisa - ¿Eras tranquilo de pequeño?

-Levi Ackerman ''El Sereno'' ¿te suena de algo? – Hanji se ríe y se rasca la nuca. Quizá es difícil imaginar a Levi como esposo de Eren, pero es mas difícil verlo como un Ackerman.

-Todo listo – Dice Petra encendiendo la cámara – Eren cuando quieras.

Levi le quita la toalla al bebe y decide meterlo dentro de la bañera suavemente. Eren observa de cerca tomando el jabon entre las manos. Pero apenas Leiren toca el agua caliente, llora. Y grita.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿esta muy caliente? – pregunta Eren nervioso

-No, no… es normal, tardan un poco en acostumbrarse – sonríe Hanji al sentir los flashes de Petra. Eren talla el cuerpo del bebe con jabón de lavanda, mientras Levi lo sostiene dentro de la bañera para que no se resbale y arroja un poco de agua a su cuerpo con su mano.

-No hagas esa mueca de asco – Dice Eren a modo de regaño – esta limpio.

-No es por el. Es por mi. No me he bañado… - dice Levi. Odia levantarse y no bañarse de inmediato. Es casi como un ritual, y eso tendrá que cambiar ahora. porque lo primero que harán al despertarse será bañar a ese que lo mira con odio y el labio de fuera – no hagas pucheros.

Levi regaña al bebe con la cara seria, el bebe quita el puchero por un segundo, y luego comienza a llorar.

-¡Levi! – lo recrimina Petra – no lo regañes.

-no lo regañe… anda ya Leiren, deja de llorar – pero el bebe no hace caso. Por otra parte Eren se dedica a limpiarlo profundamente dejando que ellos dos se entiendan – es terco. Idéntico a Eren.

-No soy terco – se molesta Eren mientras pasa la esponja por el cuello del bebe – además aunque se parezca a mi tiene tus ojos.

-Es idéntico a ti Eren – interviene Sasha desde la puerta con un pants deportivo, se ve limpia pero cómoda – mira esos mechones. Me recuerda tanto a ti de pequeño

-A mi también me recuerda a Eren – admite Petra – Dejemos que Sasha lo cargue.

-¿listo para salir bebe? – pregunta Eren. Leiren deja de llorar para brindarle atención a su papa que lo envuelve con una cálida toalla y lo deja sobre su pecho. Levi se seca las manos con el pantalón.

-Bien… Leiren me vas a odiar por esto. Pero… tengo que medirte.

-Ayer media 38 centímetros – dice Eren secando al bebe – no creo que haya mucha diferencia.

-Si que la hay, los bebes omegas nacen en seis meses, por lo que se desarrollan mas rápido. Las primeras cuatro semanas son fundamentales. Es la cúspide del desarrollo del bebe – Leiren se acurruca en el pecho de eren mientras Hanji lo mide – bien 40 centímetros. Leiren estas a cinco centímetros de ser un bebe muy, muy sano.

-¡Déjame cargarlo! – pide Sasha - ¿nadie lo ha cargado?

-Nadie mas que Eren y Levi – Dice Hanji haciendo morritos – esos dos, son unos completos acaparadores de atención. Cuando sigan asi, el pobre Leiren se hara un dependiente a sus padres…

Petra ha traído de nuevo a las sirvientas para que recojan todo lo usado anteriormente, mientras Eren pasa el bebe a los brazos de Sasha. Se dirige a uno de los buros de la cómoda del bebe y saca un poco de ropa. Un mameluco de algodón y de color verde. Hanji guarda sus cosas también.

-Chicos lamentamos interrumpirles su mañana – sonríe la castaña – creo que ya pueden reanudar sus actividades diarias, vamos Levi báñate y bajen a almorzar. Se que lograran acoplar su vida a este nuevo y lindo cambio… ¿no es así Sasha?

-… Mi pequeño precioso niño, mira que nariz tan chiquita. ¿Qué? ¿quieres de estas? O no, estas no tiene leche – Hanji sonríe mientras es ignorada – vamos tu papa va a ponerte ropa.

Eren viste a Leiren. Y luego se lo coloca en el pecho.

-Levi, ya puedes bañarte, yo le daré de comer. Sasha me acompañara ¿no es así? – la hermana de eren sigue mimando al bebe mientras este atrapa el pezón de su papa – solo no te tardes, también quiero comer.

-De acuerdo – Levi se da media vuelta y camina hasta el baño. Hanji y Petra también se despiden de Eren y Sasha. Para dejarlos solos en la habitación.

Eren se sienta en una silla especial que alguien de quien sabe qué lugar le ha traído como presente, es comoda y parece ser adecuada para que Eren alimente el bebe ahí. Sasha se acomoda en un taburete.

-je,je es como un sueño – se rasca la mejilla – aun no puedo creer que ya tengas un bebe Eren. Siempre supimos que este día llegaría, pero por fin ha llegado y solo me siento… guau, que me he perdido de algo.

-Te entiendo. Ayer me sentía una persona diferente – sonríe Eren – ahora soy como una mamá. Hace seis meses solo era un joven enamorado dejándose guiar por todos sus instintos, dejando que el destino guiara mi camino… y hace solo 12 meses, lo único que me interesaba era ser el gobernante. – Eren mira a su bebe – ahora el depende de mi. Yo dependo de Levi.

-Suenas como una maquina de hacer bebes – se rie Sasha

-Supongo que en el fondo eso soy. He encontrado a mi pareja Sasha. – sonríe Eren viendo a Leiren quedarse dormido – la necesito, el me necesita y nuestro bebe nos necesita.

-Mamá…

-¿Qué con ella?

-Siempre supe que ella haría esto. Que estaría enojada hasta el día en que el bebe naciera y una vez que naciera, te perdonaría y todo cambiara y estaría cegada por el amor a su nieto… -

-¿eso ha pasado? – pregunta Eren intentando ser sarcástico

-No creo que ella vaya a perdonarte Eren. – admite Sasha – esta embrujada por el bebe, eso es completamente cierto, pero no por eso creo que las cosas vayan a cambiar…

-Ha tomado su decisión, me queda claro. Yo he tomado la mia. Necesito a Levi en mi vida. No es una decisión Sasha… lo necesito. – Leiren se aferra a su papa y suelta su tetilla al quedarse dormido – si me alejan de el, ni siquiera me creo capaz de sobrevivir por mi cuenta.

-¿Aunque te quiten a Leiren? Eren si dejas ir a Levi… podrías quedarte aquí a vivir, con Leiren. Mama podría perdonar la vida de Levi y dejarlo vivir en el fourmilliere Eren… asi podrías verlo de vez en cuando y… tener mas hijos suyos. ¿no, no lo crees?

-No Sasha. No puedo hacerlo, no es que no quiera. Es que _no puedo,_ no tienes ni la mas remota idea de lo que es una pareja destinada – Sasha abre la boca. Quiere decir que lo sabe pero Eren no la deja hablar – es mas fuerte que el amor a primera vista. No puedes escapar, solo piensas en su felicidad, es como si te ataran a alguien y en cuanto lo vez… lo hueles, y encuentras a tu verdadera pareja, no solo a nivel físico, si no a nivel espiritual. No estoy diciendo que ya nada de lo demás me importe… es solo que Levi es, es parte de mi.

-Eren, estas dejando todo por el – intenta ser comprensiva – acepto tur elación con el, entiendo tu amor por el. Y no quiero citar a mi madre…. pero, cuidado con el amor que fácil viene fácil va. Por algo las personas dejaron de creer en la pareja destinada.

Sasha se levanta del sillón y acaricia la mejilla de Leiren. Eren mira al piso pensativamente, pero también ha obstinación en su mirada.

-Es por algo – sentencia – _hay una falla._

Se da la media vuelta y sale de la habitación. Quizá Sasha no sea muye lista, pero sabe que es verdad, la pareja destinada debe tener una falla, y solo espera que Eren no la encuentre nunca. Porque si no, enserio las cosas podrían resultar fatales.

Eren se queda con los pies de plomo, es verdad Sasha, hay una falla, o quizá no solo una… pero si hay muchas, al conocer a la pareja destinada, encuentras también tu debilidad mas grande. Eso piensa Eren, pero en realidad existe otra falla.

Solo que no pueden saber cual es hasta que la sientan.

0-0-0-0

Levi se muerde el labio inferior mientras penetra a Eren repetidamente a una velocidad constante. Eren tiene las piernas sobre los hombros de Levi y los ojos abiertos mirándole. Con esos ojitos verdes y las mejillas sonrosadas. Levi frunce el ceño y busca golpear la próstata de Eren, la encuentra. Eren da un brinquito de placer.

-¡Ah! – shhh. Piensa Levi.

Se muerde la lengua, porque se recrimina, porque no se suponía que Levi y Eren tuvieran relaciones, solo han pasado tres días desde que Eren alumbro. Y Eren y Levi no pudieron aguantar mas, simplemente no, simplemente no durmiendo en la misma cama. Asi que Levi termino fallándoselo en la cama en una sola posición para no lastimar a Eren. Y preguntando repetidamente ¿estas bien? ¿no te estoy lastimando? ¿no estas sangrando? Pero Eren solo jadeaba y murmuraba un ''no'' lleno de placer.

Levi ve llegar el orgasmo asi que decide meter la lengua en la boca de Eren mientras el castaño aferra sus manos al cuello de Levi y sienta su carita empapada de sudor. Eren se siente encantado, esta disfrutando de un placer que no había tenido en quizá… unas dos semanas. Pero ya esta ansioso por reanudar su vida sexual. Esa como la que tuvo en su luna de miel…

Intensa y salvaje. En la que Levi lo monta con una fuerza increíble, lo azota contra el colchón hasta que la cama se mueve de su sitio. Levi le muerde el labio a Eren y le besa repetidamente la barbilla. Eren siente un tirón en su entrepierna y se viene sin avisar, enredando las piernas en la cintura del azabache, mientras el otro también comienza a venirse adentro de Eren.

La cantidad de semen es impresionante. Mierda, se suponía que teníamos que esperar tres meses. Se recrimina Levi pero mete mas su miembro hinchado, aunque ya se ha venido. La hace cosquillas.

Eren gime y se contrae haciendo que el semen de Levi entre mas y mas adentro…y se pierda en su interior. Levi cae sobre su pecho, completamente cansado y bañado en sudor, Eren lo abraza y gira el mentón a la cuna. Leiren esta dormido tranquilamente.

-Levi, ¿estoy en celo?

Levi se inclina entre el cuello de Eren y olisquea la zona.

-No hueles a celo.

-¿Entonces porque me lo haces? –pregunta Eren con la cara seria

-¿A que te refieres? – Levi sale del interior de Eren por fin, ha dejado la entrada de Eren llena de semen y el castaño no se mueve. Levi se levanta y camina a la cómoda para limpiarse

-Somos pareja destinada, a nivel corporal, sexual, espiritual… si nuestro principal motivo es traer niños al mundo, no deberías solo querer hacérmelo cuando estoy en celo. – explica Eren – si las parejas destinadas existen para traer bebes, porque me lo haces aun sabiendo que no puedo embarazarme justo ahora… ¿es algo mas que eso verdad?

-No te equivoques Eren – dice Levi seriamente – eres mi pareja destinada, por lo cual me interesa mucho copular contigo como método para crear descendencia. Pero, por supuesto que no es mi principal objetivo. Si ese fuera el caso, te habría tomado en la crestomatía, o en la playa… o en el claro. O en el pasillo. En cualquier lado. Si solo quisiera darte hijos, te los habría dado donde sea. Pero la pareja destinada…

-Lo se, es un nivel mas allá… eso lo entiendo. Tener descendencia, amarse, simplemente amarse, por que existen. ¿es eso, no?

Levi se talla la frente con el dorso de la mano y se acerca a Eren.

-Ven aquí – dice sentándose en la cama. Eren se incorpora un poco y se recuesta sobre el hombro de Levi - ¿Quién te ha metido esas ideas en la cabeza?

-Solo lo he pensado un poco desde ayer…

-¿Recuerdas que dicen que el amor es un cuento de betas? – Eren asiente – bueno, pues yo no creo que sea un cuento de betas. Olvídate por un segundo de que eres mi pareja destinada. Tenemos eso de la pareja destinada, pero tenemos algo mas aparte de eso… ¿no lo crees?

-Eso creo – admite Eren mordiéndose el labio

-No soy bueno para esto, maldición – Admite Levi – te amo. Por que existes. Porque naciste para mi. Quiero copular contigo. Pero Eren… nos casamos. Eso no esta en el manual de las parejas destinadas… fuiste por mi al profond Anthill y cuando estaba ahí, te juro que no pensé ni una vez en querer hacértelo. Ni en tu belleza exterior, ni en tu olor, ni en existencia como mi pareja destinada. Lo único que pensaba era… ojala que Eren, sea un mocoso muy feliz. Se que eso también entra en la pareja destinada, querer su felicidad, pero hay algo que no entra en la pareja destinada Eren… y eso es, lo que tu hiciste.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Luchar.

-¿luchar?

-Eren, otro omega se habría suicidado ahí mismo. Yo lo habría hecho. Pero tu viniste hasta aquí… solo para tenerme. Yo renuncie a todo lo que planee por ti. Y Eren yo estaba bajo los efectos de la inyección que logro que los omegas dominaran el mundo. Aun con eso encima, yo me enamore de ti… ¿no crees en el amor?

-Si. Te amo… solo quiero asegurarme que… esto no es solamente porque naciste para mi.

-No es solo eso Eren – admite Levi – no se como explicarlo, pero te juro que no es solo eso. Cree en mi, no es solo eso.

-Creo en ti –

-Eres un pedazo de mi alma… pero tu ahora eres todo. Mas alla de mi pareja destinada, diablos Eren. Te amo. Mas alla de eso…

-Yo también Levi. – Eren se acurruca mas en los brazos de Levi – te amo enserio.

Eren se muestra un poco mas calmado, no sabe como explicarlo pero definitivamente eso es porque cree en Levi. Y entiende que su relación va mas alla de ese sentimiento de estar con una persona por que asi lo dicta el destino. Encontrar a alguien que vale la pena y que te lo demuestre. Levi iluminando un callejón sin salida y mostrándole esperanza a la vida.

Levi.

Eren cree en el.

0-0-0-0

Mikasa se da cuenta de que esta violando la regla principal y la única, que Erwin le impuso. Simplemente no pudo reprimir su impulso, no cuando llego Marco completamente agitado, con el corazón en un puño gritando. Que el bebe de Levi y Eren ya había nacido. Asi que conto los días. Y justo a la semana, decidió que tenia que verlo con sus propios ojos. Aunque ese mismo dia hubiera ido por las armas.

Espero una semana para ir a ver al bebe.

Porque era mas seguro que nadie sospechara de ella.

Salió por la noche de la cabaña, sigilosa como era y se jactaba de serlo y se coló en el palacio. Con solo un objetivo en mente.

O quizá dos.

Pero el primero era el mas importante.

De nuevo no le costo nada de trabajo infiltrarse en el palacio sin se notada, malditos omegas de mierda. Quizá si se lo propusiera podría matar a Carla esa misma noche, pero lo admitía, ponía demasiado esfuerzo en no ser notada. Y definitivamente menos de enterarse de los cuatro guardias especialistas del castillo. Tenia que ser mas cuidadosa aun.

Se aseguro de que todos estuvieran dormidos, o al menos parecieran dormidos cuando Mikasa entro a la habitación de Eren. Miro de soslayo a la cama y la encontró vacía, Eren y Levi no estaban. Eso le daba tiempo.

Pero ahí estaba.

La cuna preciosa blanca, cubierta con una sabana de gasa blanca y moños en cada esquina. Una verdadera lindura de cuna. Mikasa se metio en la habitación a oscuras. Y se acerco a la cuna con los pies temblándole. Contuvo la respiración y metio la mano entre la sabana para mirar adentro de la cuna.

Estaba envuelto en una cobija de color amarillo, durmiendo de ladito con los ojos bien cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. El cabello castaño creciendo de su cabezita y su mano hecha puñito.

Mikasa acerca su mano lentamente. Quiere tocarle.

-Tienes un segundo para alejarte de el – La punta afilada de una cuchilla esta en su cuello. Esta afilado.

-Es idéntico a Eren – dice Mikasa bajando la mano – no se parece en nada a ti.

-Tiene mis ojos. –afirma Levi sin dudar ni un segundo en su voz.

-Los tiene cerrados – se burla Mikasa

-Entonces créeme – sisea Levi – tiene mis ojos.

-Como alguien como tu – se ríe bajito Mikasa – pudo tener un bebe con mi hermano. ¿Dónde esta Eren?

-Se esta bañando – Mikasa retrocede un paso

-¿Ya no se bañan juntos o que? Olvídalo, no quiero saberlo…

-¿Qué haces aquí Mikasa? – pregunta Levi al ver a Mikasa darse la vuelta y darla la espalda a Leiren – No tienes nada que hacer aquí…

-Tengo mucho que hacer. quería verlo con mis propios ojos Levi. Y hablar contigo…

-No tenemos nada de que hablar – Levi frunce el ceño – ahora vete.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardara Eren en salir del baño? ¿De donde sacaste ese cuchillo? - Mikasa intenta evadir el tema, Levi se da cuenta y no baja el puñal – esta bien. Veo que no quieres escuchar lo que tengo para decir…

-No, no quiero – musita Levi.

-Dijiste que estabas de nuestro lado. Te conviene escuchar Levi.

-¿Erwin te envió?

-Erwin planea venir por si mismo. En cuanto sepa como decirte lo que te va a decir.

-Entonces espera a que el venga… - gruñe Levi. La llave del agua se detiene – ahora vete. Eren va a salir pronto.

-Entonces, espera mi visita Levi – sonríe Mikasa caminando a la puerta – Erwin no tardara en venir. Te lo aseguro.

-Lo estaré esperando – Levi afila la mirada y ve a Mikasa girar el pomo de la puerta.

-Levi… - susurra Mikasa antes de salir - ¿sabes que es tu hijo?

-¿De qué hablas?

Mikasa sonríe y sale de la habitación.

 _Nada Levi, nada._

* * *

N/A: Me preguntaban un poco mas sobre los sentimientos mutuos de Eren y Levi. Y créanme que decidí hacer el fic asi a propósito, un fic en el que no tuviera que desarrollar una historia de amor… a fondo. Una historia donde ellos ya se amaran, aun asi quiero que quede claro que a pesar de ser pareja destinada. Ellos se aman, y se amarían aun si no lo fueran. Seamos sinceras nosotros luego nos enamoramos por menos que eso… pero precisamente este fic no es la historia de amor. En palabras simples esto es, héroes, causas, poder absurdo, guerra, odio, vivo, muerto, instintos. Un mundo nuevo. Y amor.

Lluery: lo sientoo, no fue niña. Pero a manera de spoiler te adelanto que si habrá una niña. Pronto, pronto. Muchas gracias por el review, espero te guste este capitulo. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.

Moi madame: jajaja me gusto tanto tu historia que se la conte a mi hermana, nos reimos. Jaja. Espero que te guste y te guste el bebe, que ya nacioo ¡yahoo! Muchas gracias por tus lindos reviews, espero te sigan gustando las historias y aquí nos leemos. Ajajaja pensé que lo ultimo había sido el auto corrector.

Gateway to infinite: Algo gigante se viene, lo admito. Espero que te guste. Ya nacio el baby… mi vida es una lindura. Habrá niña, después. No te preocupes hasta ahora todo bien. Espero te guste el capitulo y que te siga gustando la historia. Nos leemos.

Sora Yoru: yo siempre noticeo, amo dar amor. Neta. Estoy segura de que ya no lo dejare, o al menos intentare avanzar mucho mucho, jajaja pues si, la verdad es que eso solo se hacia en la antigüedad, solo que ahí andan de chismosos. Claro me echare una pasada, eso siempre lo hago, cuando tengo subs, me voy a sus perfiles y me leo sus historias. Oye! No se puede recibir sin dar nada a cambio ¿o no? Ojala todos pensaren igual… en fin. Espero te guste este y el otro. Enserio. Gracias.

Naancii: jaja no te preocupes, solo lo hacían por costumbre. Los omegas son raros. Otra de sus costumbres eso de escuchar los gemidos de Eren en su primera vez, no pues no, no se vale. Por eso Eren rompe todas las reglas. Espero te guste nos leemos prontito. Saludos.

SaraCullenMasen; al leer tu review, recapacite jaja, pedi asesoría a mi beta y a mi hermana y todos coincidieron (incluyéndote) en que leiren era un buen nombre. uno unisex, a pesar de que es de niña. Pero como el bebe es niño. Bueno asi que Leiren… en honor a ti. El plan de Erwin esta choncho. Y en cuanto a tu duda… se supone que van a entregar el bebe, a los seis meses. Mas o menos. Pero las cosas van a cambiar un poco… saludos!

Engel Laufen: te tomo la palabra, es que hasta me comentaste en una pagina de snk, y dije… oh dios mio, es ella! Jaja espero te guste el nombre que elegi. Muchas gracias por el review. Saluditos.

Genevieve: no te preocupes, probablemente ya no entrara en hiautus. Los tendrán. Ayyy si yo quería que Levi cantara, asi que busque la nana y dije ¡Esta! Si a veces siento que dejo a Levi casi como secundario, por eso me gusta relacionarlo mas con el bebe y eso. Bueno a ver si me sale. Lo siento… aunque Jean no juega con Marco, solo que Marco le gusta Jean… pero no puede ser. NO se puede. Gracias espero te guste. Nos leemos. Saluditos.

Atziig; no te preocupes, he vuelto. Espero te siga gustando mucho y sigas leyendo este fic. Nos leemos y muchas gracias por el review.

PD: pronto habrá confesionario, pronto.


	11. En el que se decide la separacion

N/A: Me disculpo, se supone que el capítulo estaría ayer, pero tras enterarme de los spoilers sobre Jean, entre en depresión. Saben que es mi personaje favorito exceptuando a Eren y Levi. Así que… pray for Jean.

Llora.

 **CRESTOMATÍA**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **En el que se decide la separación**

-¿Dónde diablos esta Eren? – dice Petra caminando por el pasto, sus tacones se entierran en el lodo y no puede entender porque alguien decidió hacer una sesión fotográfica en el jardín izquierdo, el de bonsáis, del palacio. Como fue que abordaron a Eren y a Levi en su desayuno al aire libre y los convencieron de una sesión fotográfica.

Así mientras caminaba vio al alfa cargando a Leiren y moviéndolo de un lado a otro con torpeza para que dejara de llorar, Levi se sentó en una de las sillas en las que había desayunado anteriormente y coloco al bebe contra su hombro, le palmeaba la espalda.

-¿Dónde está Eren, Levi? – pregunta Petra al ver al azabache desesperado por controlar el llanto del bebe - ¿Por qué está llorando?

-Tiene hambre – contesta secamente Levi mientras deja un perro de peluche sobre él bebe para que el niño lo tome y lo vea con interés. Pero no funciona, él bebe sigue llorando – Leiren, deja de llorar, ya viene Eren… ese tonto, dejo la mamila en la sala comedor de a un lado del cuarto ámbar.

-¿Fue por ella? No era más fácil que le diera el pecho… después de todo aun no llegan los fotógrafos – Petra miro a lo lejos, apenas unos cargadores traían algunas cosas para comenzar con la sesión fotográfica – además a Eren nunca le ha importado dar pecho en público…

-No es por eso – Levi toma a Leiren de nuevo y se levanta. El pequeño ha dejado de llorar un poco mientras su papa lo menea de un lado a otro – Leiren cada vez tiene más hambre y Eren solo produce poca leche, así que según Hanji debemos introducirle mamilas… pero Leiren no quiere.

-¡Oh! Aquí viene –Dice Petra mirando por encima del hombro de Levi. El pequeño Leiren reacciona a las palabras de Petra y llora fuertemente.

Está creciendo desmesuradamente rápido, ya mide 60 centímetros, aun es un niño pequeño, dos meses recién cumplidos. Eren camina tan rápido como sus agiles piernas le permiten y trae en los brazos una pequeña cuna que Levi reconoce y una maletera. Levi le da él bebe a Petra, para poder ayudar a Eren a cargar esa cosa.

-¿Por qué trajiste eso? – pregunta Levi cuando toma la mecedora automática

-A ti no se te cansan los brazos para cargarlo – refunfuña Eren llegando hasta donde Petra – si alguien invento esas cunas, era para que pusiéramos a los bebes en ellas.

-Pero Leiren se marea cuando lo pones ahí – recrimina Levi mientras Eren pone la mecedora sobre la mesa. Es pequeña, de color blanco y tiene un dispositivo automático que arrulla al bebe. – y más si está comiendo…

-Lo pondré en el nivel más bajo – Eren pide a Leiren de los brazos de Petra, Petra había logrado calmarlo pero él bebe aun anhelaba los brazos de Eren y su leche. Eren toma al bebe por fin que parece aliviado cuando siente los brazos de su papa y busca a tientas la leche que tanto necesita, pero Eren lo aparta inmediatamente para dejarlo sobre la mecedora automática.

Leiren apunta sus ojos grises con furia a su papa, y espera una explicación mientras hace pucheros. Atrás Levi le da la mamila a Eren.

-Bien cariño, abre la boca… - Leiren ve la mamila con desagrado, cuando está a punto de sacar un quejido ensordecedor Eren enchufa la pequeña mamila en su boca y Leiren termina por succionar cerrando sus ojos de placer casi de inmediato. – Por fin…

-Espero que ya quiera beber de la mamila más seguido – Levi se deja caer sobre una de las sillas – no soporto que tenga hambre. Me pone de mal humor.

-¿por sus berridos? – pregunta Petra

-No, solo no quiero que pase hambre…

-Podemos traer a la nodriza siempre, Eren – presiona un poco Petra, es verdad que Eren pudo encargarse perfectamente de la alimentación del bebe por el primer mes, pero aun faltan tres meses para que Leiren tomara su primera cucharada de comida. Aun así Leiren tenía un apetito voraz, Eren decía que le dolían los pezones de tanta succión. Pero era impasible, no dejaría que otra mujer alimentara a su bebe.

Antes de que Eren pueda abrir la boca para contestar algo, Levi decide que no va a presenciar una pelea nueva entre Eren y su educadora.

-Hanji dice que está bien así, fortalece la relación del bebe y Eren – se encoge de hombros intentando aparentar indiferencia, pero en realidad le parece increíble – Todas las madres deberían de tomar leche de sus progenitores…

-Eren jamás tomo leche de Carla – sonrió Petra, buscaba una victoria

-Y nuestra relación es maravillosa – ironizo Eren – es broma, en realidad nunca nos llevamos mal, hasta que…

-No eres solo tu Eren, todos los hijos de la reina, son alimentados con nodrizas – explica Petra – no veo porque molestarse por eso. Yo te cuide y no te molesta.

-En lo absoluto, debe ser frustrante tener que cuidar de tantos niños

-Es por eso que me retiro – Petra se pone unos lentes de sol y un sombrero – cuando crezca Leiren, claro. Me necesitas.

-¿A tener tus propios hijos? – las personas de la sesión fotográfica han entrado poco a poco y casi todo esa listo, rodeado de luces y cámaras. Flores por doquier y un fondo falso. Muy pronto Eren tendrá que poner ahí a Leiren a posar. Quizá también los fotografíen a ellos, quien sabe. Levi bebe jugo de zanahoria y arándano.

-¡Claro que no! Oye después de criar 20 niños… ni hablar

-¿No quieres tener hijos, Petra? – pregunta Eren sosteniendo la mamila ya casi vacía de Leiren – pensé que quizá más tarde

-El reloj biológico Petra… - se burla Levi – no se es joven para siempre

-Que chistoso – Petra saca la lengua – no y no gracias, no tendré hijos. Me basta con los de la reina y Leiren. Fin de la historia.

-¿segura? ¿Hanji querrá tener…? – Levi se voltea para ver a Eren, pues el castaño acaba de musitar una pregunta extraña. Claramente la científica no quiere tener bebes. O al menos Levi cree eso. – Oh! Aquí viene ella…

-¡diablos! Va a gritar como loca… - suspira Levi poniéndose lentes de sol y haciéndose el dormido

-¡Buenos días! – grita Hanji al entrar a la conmovedora escena en la que Eren retira la mamila de la boca de Leiren y le limpia la boquita escurriendo de leche - ¿adivina quién te va a medir y pesar hoy?

La castaña se inclina sobre Leiren que la mira con los ojos bien abiertos, el pequeño está esperando su medición diaria. Atentamente. Quiere ser un bebe grande y fuerte, o solo le dan curiosidad los lentes de la científica, esta saca su metro primero y le mide todo.

-¡Leiren eres un bebe grande y precioso! – suspira Hanji enamorada de la pequeña bolita castaña, Eren toma a Leiren en brazos y le pega en la espaldita para que repita la leche recién tomada - ¿va a haber una sesión fotográfica? En ese caso creo que vendré más tarde a pesarte.

La científica se da medias vuelta mientras Eren vuelve a su silla a lado de Levi.

-Hay, Hanji, espera por favor… - pide Eren acunando a Leiren para luego pasárselo a Levi.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿quieres tener hijos?

La científica, mira a Eren que guarda la botella de leche y limpia el desastre del bebe. Lo mira de arriba a abajo y luego ve a su inexpresivo esposo mirar a Leiren con fanatismo y acariciarle la manita, sin prestar atención a nada más que a él bebe. Hanji se carcajea.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Lidio con bebes alfas, todo el tiempo… - Levi vuelve la atención a la omega – y me basta con Leiren.

Bebes alfas.

Eren se ríe bajito

-A todos les basta con Leiren… jeje. Yo si quiero más bebes.

Hanji se limpia una lagrima de risa y mira a Petra por encima de los hombros de Eren, la pelimiel la mira con una sonrisa torcida y una preocupación en los ojos, un poco indescifrable, pero compresible para ambas. No dicen nada pero se lo juegan y lo entienden.

Bebes alfas.

0-0-0-0

-¡Porque lo hiciste Mikasa! – Erwin está furioso, como pocas veces lo está. Pues el rubio alto es paciente y actúa con recelo, sin embargo la pelinegra tiene algo de iniciativa propia y otros defectos que lo hacen perder la cabeza - ¡Lo tenías prohibido ¡ ¿Te das cuenta lo que pudiste ocasionar?

Como Erwin tiene a Mikasa tomada de la playera y contra la pared, toralmente furioso, los demás alfas prefieren no meterse y observar pacientemente desde afuera, con un poco de miedo. Aunque la pelinegra no luce asustada, tiene los ojos firmes y una pequeña sonrisilla de oreja a oreja.

-¿Te molestas? Y te viniste a enterar dos meses después… - era verdad, Erwin por fin se había dado cuenta de que Mikasa había escapado al palacio para conocer al pequeño Leiren hace dos meses. Y nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que a Mikasa se la salió decir algo… no tanto como que se le salió, simplemente dio pie a que Erwin sospechara y el rubio sí que se había molestado.

Aun así eso había sido hace dos meses y ya poco o nada podía reclamarle a Mikasa. Además de que esta no se veía en nada arrepentida, era como charlar con una roca. Quizá los golpes surtieran efecto.

Así que Erwin le da un puñetazo bien dado en su cara. Mikasa lo recibe sin siquiera cubrirse y acepta el moretón en su ojo que se extiende como un raspón y derrama sangre mientras la visión se le nubla y se marea. Erwin la suelta para que caiga en el piso. Amablemente Jean la ayuda a levantarse y a sentarla en el sillón, no porque le tenga simpatía, sino porque lo que Erwin dirá a continuación seguro es importante.

Ymir prefiere no distraerse, y Mikasa puede curarse las heridas solas. Además de que nadie sabe realmente hasta donde es capaz de llegar Erwin cuando se molesta, y la pelinegra ya se había tomado demasiadas libertades.

-Erwin… los cadáveres comienzan a apestar – ruge Mike mirando por la ventana, aunque los dos guardias omegas estaban enterrados bajo la tierra era una referencia clara a decir que… ya había pasado un tiempo desde que hicieron el ataque a la guarida y habían tomado las armas suficientes como para poder dar el siguiente paso.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? – pregunta Farlan mirando las bolsas negras sin abrirse en la que habían metido todas las cosas hace unos meses ya.

-El siguiente paso es… - explica Erwin sentándose en el comedor pensativamente y exhalando e inhalando para que pudiera calmar sus nervios – Esperar a Marco.

-¿Qué? – Ymir se frota la frente con ambas manos – al fin haremos algo debo suponer…

-Yo hablare con Marco, ustedes escucharan – sonríe Erwin – yo lo planeo ustedes solo atacan cuando llegue el momento.

-No somos tus monos voladores… - Reiner frunce el ceño un poco molesto, tronándose los dedos sobre el sillón sigilosamente mira a Jean, el pelo ceniza coincide con él. Pero se queda callado.

-No los míos. Los de Levi.

-Pensé que lo dábamos por muerto – sonríe Ymir - ¿aún estamos bajo sus órdenes?

-¿insinúas que está bien que seamos los monos de Levi pero no los tuyos? No lo entiendo – Farlan sonríe coquetamente, es estúpido pero también es una triste y enferma situación. Erwin suspira y la puerta se abre.

Marco trae inhibidores, Berthold camina tras el tímidamente con las manos llenas de comida, parece que acaba de tomarse un inhibidor, porque Reiner lo olisquea desde el sillón como perro desesperado y no detecta lo suyo… está ahí, pero protegido. Hace una mueca de molestia y el alto suspira de tranquilidad al ver que el rubio no se le va a ir encima.

-¿están todos bien? – pregunta Marco cordialmente. Siempre tan atento, pensando en todos menos en él. Erwin le sonríe. Marco traga saliva

-Todos perfectamente, Mikasa quizá no…

-Estoy bien gran idiota… - escupe Mikasa con las rodillas sobre el sillón – esto no va a matarme.

-Estábamos esperándote en realidad – Erwin le pide a Marco que tome asiento frente a él en el comedor, Berthold decide irse a la cocina a llenar la alacena, Marco obedece y los demás Alfas también se recorren un poco para poder escuchar bien la conversación. Salvo Mikasa, ella se queda en el sillón. También Mike, con su buen oído puede escuchar todo perfectamente.

Aun si Erwin decidiera susurrar.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, sabemos que ya nació… - explica Erwin, marco no dice nada, pero frunce el ceño. Eso es obvio ¿Por qué retomarlo? - ¿Cuánto tiene? ¿Dos meses, no?

-Dos meses y medio… algo así, aun no deja la leche

-¡No queremos los detalles, mierda! – gruñe Mikasa limpiándose la sangre con la muñeca

-Olvídate de ella – pide Jean apretando los hombros de marco, cariñosamente. Marco da un respingo, pero sabe que el otro solo busca ser amable. Quizá amistad, pero no más. Y eso al mismo tiempo lo hace hacer un puchero.

-bien todos sabemos la verdad del bebe, también sus padres. Aunque quieran dejar ese asunto a un lado, aunque piensen que todo va a salir como lo prometieron en un principio… - explica Erwin, Marco esta aún más confundido

-¿Qué… que verdad? –pregunta Marco

-Que el hijo primogénito de Levi es un alfa, obviamente. –

El silencio a continuación es pesado, la saliva se traga con dificultad, marco especialmente baja la mirada incapaz de confirmar o negar dicha afirmación, los demás tampoco saben que decir y no porque desconfíen si no porque uno comienza a notar por donde se supone que va todo y el porqué. Aunque lo hubieran ignorado, o dejado de lado.

-¿Cómo estás seguro? –pregunta Jean con la voz ahorcada.

-Eso lo sabrán en el test ABO, cuando cumpla…

-Seis meses – sonríe Erwin – lo sé. Pero lo que en realidad quieren decir es que en ese momento, lo confirmaran ¿Qué pasara después de eso? – pregunta Erwin

Todos se miran entre sí, Ymir se mira las manos. ¿Qué pasara? Si el trato fue que Eren y Levi debían dejar al bebe en cuanto este dejara de necesitar a Eren, eso que significa ¿Qué se lo quedaran aunque sea un alfa? ¿Qué lo mataran? ¿Desterraran a Eren? No… eso es imposible ¿Qué pasara cuando se enteren de que él bebe es un alfa?

Si es que loes

-Como sabes que es un alfa… - pregunta Farlan - ¿estás seguro?

-Apostaría mi vida – admite Erwin cerrando los ojos – tres veces.

-Yo igual – corrobora en voz baja Mikasa – lo vi, es un alfa. Lo olí. Levi y Eren quieren dejar pasar eso… no lo están pensando claramente.

-Probablemente a estas alturas ya todos están pensando en eso, o al menos deben darse una idea… ese bebe no va a llegar a los seis meses sin hacerse una prueba ABO. – Mike también expone sus ideas calmadamente, pero una gota de sudor recorre la frente del más alto.

-¿Qué pasara si él bebe resulta ser un alfa? Y lo será – vuelve a preguntar Erwin mirando fijamente a Marco - ¿Qué van a hacer con él?

-No… no lose. No lo sé – Marco se muerde las uñas extrañamente impaciente.

-Marco… - Erwin se levanta de la silla y rodea a Marco – tenemos una misión para ti, es peligrosa. Pero sé que podrás lograrlo.

-¿Qué? – Marco tiembla, un poco - ¿Qué es? – también tartamudea.

-Tenemos que hacer que hagan una prueba al bebe, lo más pronto posible… después de eso tengo una idea de lo que va a suceder, y si eso sucede en la próxima semana será cuando podamos cumplirá todos nuestros objetivos.

-¿en una semana? – se exalta Reiner. Desea no haber dejado de hacer abdominales - ¿todos los objetivos?

-Bueno eso depende de si Marco podrá hacer lo que le pediré…

-Pero, ¿Qué es? – pregunta Marco. – Yo no sé hacer test, no hay forma de que logre convencer a uno de los científicos… solo podría.

-¿meter sosaña? Sospecharan de el de inmediato… - explica Jean intercediendo – si el habla, todos se giraran a verlo.

-Conozco tu difícil posición Marco, pero confió, ciegamente, en que podrías hacer algo – sonríe Erwin intentando parecer tranquilizador. Realmente Marco no siente intenciones de tranquilizarlo, si no de convencerlo. - ¿No lo crees?

-No estoy seguro… - Marco no puede sino decir la verdad, no puede simplemente arruinar todo por decir ''si, si puedo''

-Creo que podemos hacer algo – Habla Berthold tímidamente, saliendo de la cocina con las manos entrelazadas, mirando con temblor a todos los alfas… es bastante tímido o simplemente tiene miedo de Reiner que lo mira desde la sala con ansiedad contenida.

Malditos inhibidores.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Marco confundido - ¿Con quién podríamos hablar… tanto así para que se cree un chisme o controversia?

-Annie.

-¿La guardia real de la reina? – Pregunta Ymir - ¿no sería muy arriesgado?

-Estoy segura de que ella haría lo que sea para que no le hagan daño a la reina –explica Berthold – soy un sirviente, estoy trabajando en el área de las habitaciones; Annie no quiere a Levi. Si hay alguien a quien debemos recurrir es a ella.

-¿Pero, le hablas? – pregunta Marco extrañado un poco

-Digamos que si…

-¿Podemos confiar en ti? – pregunta Farlan desde la última silla del comedor. Espera una respuesta positiva, pero Berthold solo huye de su mirada.

-¿Es así? – Se pregunta en voz baja, se lo pregunta a sí mismo – Puedo intentarlo.

Cuando Farlan va a abrir la boca para decir, que no pueden depositar sus esperanzas en alguien que no es seguro de lo que hace, Erwin se levanta y toma a Berthold de las manos. Reiner se tensa en el sillón y abre los ojos como platos.

-Entonces, te lo encargo – Berthold abre la boca tartamudeando. Asiente. Al final no dice nada, pero logra que Erwin entienda sus asentimientos alborotados y se suelta de las manos del Alfa.

-En cuanto… vayan a hacer la prueba ABO en el niño, Marco debes avisárnoslo. Inmediatamente – Erwin dice esto dando el tema por zanjado y Marco solo puede afirmar moviendo la cabeza.

Marco mira a Berthold, el alto le devuelve el asentimiento y cree en ese caso, que puede confiar en él y que ambos tienen una tarea muy importante. En la que definitivamente no pueden fallar.

-Nos encargaremos de eso – explica Marco – y cuando lo logremos, vendremos inmediatamente. Solo danos dos semanas más.

Marco alza ambos dedos, dos. Pidiendo el tiempo. Sobre todo porque debe planear exactamente lo que Berthold dirá y hará, donde interceptaran a Annie y en qué momento, tienen que planear bien todo y en un par de días, las cosas precipitadas salen mal.

-Dos semanas, dejemos que el niño cumpla casi los tres meses… -y esa es la forma de Erwin de decir, que ese bebe va a ser retirado de las manos de sus padres muy pronto.

Por ser un alfa.

0-0-0-0

Levi miraba a Eren, Eren jadeaba fuertemente sobre las sabanas, tenía las manos aferrándose a las sabanas, y la cara contra la cama, las caderas alzadas, bien a la vista, porque Levi así lo pidió. Si Levi pudiera ver la cara de Eren se daría cuenta de que Eren esta sonrojado inmensamente. Y tiene una excitación grande apoderándose de él. Pero no puede verle la cara.

Eren solo saca la cabeza de las cobijas para mirar la cuna al otro lado de la cama, Leiren duerme tan tranquilamente que Eren siente que puede gemir tan fuerte como quisiera. Pero no lo hace, porque si lo despierta se arrepentirá toda la noche.

Así que Levi comienza, desde ya se está masturbando. Así que si quisiera pudiera penetrarlo ahí mismo y hacerlo suyo, pero acaricia el trasero del otro con la palma abierta, jadeando. Acaricia suavemente y luego aferra sus manos y lo aprieta, Eren se encoje. Levi vuelve a frotar la zona y a acariciarla con tanta suavidad, que Eren ya está temblando.

Finalmente Levi alza la mano y decide nalguear a Eren. Eren gime de dolor y placer cuando siente la nalgada, ya la esperaba, porque le gusta y casi se lo pide a Levi. Pero siempre es doloroso hasta que comienza a ponérsele la piel roja. Levi vuelve a acariciar la zona afectada con dulzura, y ahora pone atención a la otra. Repite la acción y le da una nalgada que repite tres veces, antes de cambiar de lugar la mano.

Esta vez a la espalda de Eren. La espalda baja, donde presiona los dedos hasta que eren alza las caderas lo más puede y luego acaricia toda la espina dorsal del quinceañero. La mano de arriba abajo y por el cuello. Eren se sacude con la siguiente nalgada, que aunque esperaba, no puede evitar resentirla. Eren hecha la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Levi pone la mano en su cuello y la desliza hasta sus aun suaves pezones.

Levi aprieta el pezón y lo masajea, como un castigo dulce y breve. Eren gime ruidosamente.

-Calla – susurra Levi a su oreja mientras recorre la cintura del menor con la mano.

Levi dirige su mano hasta el miembro de Eren y lo desliza suavemente, Eren gimotea, pero Lev no se detiene ahí y lleva sus dedos a la entrada de eren donde los desliza por los alrededores suavemente.

-Estas tan húmedo… - la voz de Levi puede ser seria pero no puede evitar sentir que está a punto de perder el control – abre la boca.

Eren hace lo que Levi le dice y abre la boca que asoma por entre las cobijas, Levi inserta los dedos en la boca. Y los mueve por toda mientras Eren comienza a chuparlos con fuerza

-Mira como sabes… - Eren siente sus propios sabores y el sabor de la piel de Levi, atrás Levi comienza a pegar sus caderas a la entrada del menor. Es un sabor salado y dulzón, no sabría describirlo pero no es como nada que ha probado.

Hormonas.

Quizá algo más.

Eren siente una debilidad inmensa cuando Levi posiciona la punta entre sus glúteos y presiona suavemente, a pesar de tener relaciones regularmente sigue sin acostumbrarse a la suave sensación de su piel abriéndose, muchas veces Eren puede recordad su primera vez cuando siente a Levi ingresar en él. Sobre todo cuando siente a Levi tendido atrás de él aferrándose a sus caderas como un animal y describiendo sensaciones fuera de este mundo…

Levi toma a Eren de las manos y las sube por encima de la cabeza mientras el pelinegro recarga su cabeza contra el hombro de Eren. Eren gime con fuerza. Puede sentir a Levi completamente adentro con todo el calor de su hombría llenando el vacío que hay entre sus glúteos. Eren siente las estocadas repentinamente suaves comparándolas con el preámbulo al coito, Levi suele hacérselo de forma suave…. Algunas muchas veces.

Pero otras muchas de forma fuerte.

Sin embargo Eren puede decir que estas estocadas son las más suaves que ha recibido en tres meses, no es que eso le moleste, en realidad no tarda ni un poco en caer a un precipuo de emociones fuertes, de un espiral de delicioso, suave y agotador orgasmo. Eren se contrae alrededor de Levi cuando se viene. Por suerte Eren ha entendido que debe poner la mano sobre su pene para llenarse de semen la mano y no las cobijas, así puede dormir más tranquilos.

Cuando Levi siente a Eren contraerse sobre su hombría no puede soportarlo más. El clímax de Levi se dispara dentro del castaño, Levi pronuncia su nombre entre jadeos llenos de desesperación y prodigio. Que le sigue a una fuerte anudación en el que el miembro del mayor se hincha bastante y deja a Eren con cierto dolor atrás.

Levi guarda silencio mientras vierte su semilla en el interior del otro. Un silencio extraño y casi fuerte. Eren siente una gran cantidad entrando y defendiéndose en el interior, Eren ayuda y comienza a contraer a propósito para que el semen llegue más adentro. Levi gime.

Y el gemido despierta a Leiren.

Eren maldice por lo bajo cuando intenta moverse, porque Levi suelta un chillido de ''mierda no te puedes mover, estoy anudando'' pero Leiren llora sonoramente.

-Debo ir por el – pide Eren, intenta levantarse y solo logra alcanzar las toallas desechables de Leiren para limpiarse la mano.

-No puedes… estoy anudando – De vez en cuando se siente un chorro de semen de Levi entrando todavía, eso significa que Levi aún está sintiendo un gran placer, o un doloroso placer. Eren no puede moverse.

-Entonces camina conmigo.

-Estás loco, va a dolerte.

-No puedo dejarlo ahí llorando…

-¿luego qué? ¿Lo cargas mientras anudo?

-Lo dejare sobre la cama – Levi suspira. Sabe que es imposible contradecir a Eren cuando va a hacer algo con Leiren, aunque él siempre tenga la última palabra, decide ayudara a Eren a levantarse aunque aún estén pegados, es difícil y doloroso pero logran hacerlo rápidamente.

Sin tener en cuenta de que Eren sigue sonrojado porque cada que se mueve siente un poco de dolor y un golpe en la próstata que le produce placer, toma a Leiren entre sus brazos.

El pequeño deja de llorar y siente el cuerpo caliente de su papa mientras este lo mece suavemente y lo deja sobre la cama. Eren se coloca de nuevo en cuatro para que Levi pueda seguir anudando tranquilamente y pone a Eren justo entre sus brazos, le mira los ojitos llorosos y él bebe parece confundido al ver a su papa sobre él, pero Eren le hace mimos y jadea muy poco.

-Eres un pervertido – sonríe Levi mirando por encima del hombro de Eren a Leiren que está estirando sus débiles brazos a la cara de Eren.

-Solo no lo hagas duro, estoy cuidando a Leiren… anda amor duérmete – pide Eren dándole un besito al bebe en la frente – es muy noche. Es media noche.

Levi sale del interior de eren y no deja que nada de semen se escape. Así que se recuesta de inmediato, increíblemente cansado y débil a un lado de Leiren, atrapa la mano del bebe y el chiquillo aprieta el dedo de su papa. Eren también cae rendido, por una falla en las rodillas y se recuesta del otro lado de Leiren. Levi jala las cobijas y los tres se cubren

-¿Y si lo aplastamos? –

-Tu instinto… no lo haría – dice Levi entre bostezos – Eren… ¿estas usando inhibidores?

Eren pone la mano sobre el vientre caliente de Leiren y hace una cuenta mental.

-Hace dos semanas tome uno - dice Eren tranquilamente cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo - ¿Por qué?

-Es que… hueles como a celo. Hueles fuerte. Hueles bien…

Leiren hace un puchero y aprieta fuertemente, el dedo de Levi. Eren abre los ojos un poco pero Levi ya lo está calmando. Eren sonríe a medias y se deja vencer.

-Eren

-¿mm? – pregunta el castaño ya sin tener ni idea de cómo contestar, el sueño no se lo permite.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

0-0-0-0

Berthold no está seguro de cómo fue que termino siguiendo a Annie por todo el palacio. Exactamente dos semanas después, con todo perfectamente planeado, al final no pudo si no más que ver a la rubia caminar con un vestido negro elegante un chongo y una canasta en las manos, un intercomunicador, acercarse con una patética excusa…

Y había terminado poniendo servilletas en cada mesa del comedor de cortesanos presentes, es una habitación pequeña comparada con la sala Ámbar, y al final estaba rodeada por cuatro grandes ventanales que daban al patio frontal del palacio, y espejos contra poniéndosele para que pareciera más espaciosa y grande, de esta forma parece que el comedor está rodeado de jardín. Decorada en un estilo barroco clásico, está llena de oro en las puertas y las sillas, las diferentes mesas redondas alrededor de toda la sala tienen ornamentas de flores. Y Berthold ponía servilletas en las mesas.

Ese comedor de cortesanos presentes solo era usado una vez al año. Y por todos los cielos se le había olvidado que ese día era hoy. En el cumpleaños del príncipe heredero Eren Jäger.

El cumpleaños de la reina se celebraba en el Comedor Formal Blanco, que estaba cruzando las escaleras más cercas del comedor de cortesanos presentes.

Se había acercado a Annie y esta solo le había dicho ''Berthold lleva esto al comedor'' no se había detenido ni un segundo a escuchar lo que el alto tenía que decir. Y estaba a solo tres sillas de terminar su tarea y por fin poder ir a hablar con la guardia real de la reina.

Los omegas de la realeza comenzaban a entrar por la puerta principal, la corte y las personas de sangre azul. Vaya, sí que todos estaban en sus mejores galas. Berthold termina de colocar servilletas y vio a Annie en la puerta del comedor, se dirigió hacia ella. Pero ella solo le hizo una seña con la mano.

''Toma una canasta y reparte esto a los que vayan entrando''

Berthold suspiro y tomo la canasta, se colocó al otro lado de la puerta mirando a Annie de frente y repartía uno a cada uno de los que ingresaban, mientras Annie señalaba el lugar donde se sentarían, era una tarea de ambos pero no daba mucho tiempo de hablar, y a Berthold le urgía hablar.

Marco de pronto se paró a su lado y tomando otra canasta comenzó a ayudar al alto con cara de ''maldicioooon'' era obvio que habría problemas para hablar con la rubia por hoy. Annie los miro y asintió, al menos había personas en este palacio que si hacían su trabajo. Eso pensaba ella.

Entonces entraron, una cosa era verlos de lejos y otra cosa era verlos platicando frente a sus narices, a Eren sonreír y tomar una de esas cosas que Berthold estaba entregando, a los dos, ignorar a Annie y a la rubia sonreír torcidamente con furia.

Eren estaba radiante con un elegante traje negro y Levi a su lado traía un traje azul marino, dignos de la realeza, obviamente. Levi se mostraba reservado mientras que el castaño sonreía privadamente a su esposo.

Atrás de ellos venia Sasha y Mina con una carriola realmente linda de color blanco y encaje en los bordes, las dos platicaban animadamente y seguían a la pareja principal, mientras él bebe dormía plácidamente sobre la carriola.

Berthold y Marco se miraron y suspiraron. Definitivamente sería un día largo. Las puertas se cerraron cuando la reina entro, pero ellos dos no pudieron mirarla porque tenían que hacer la reverencia máxima y eso especificaba que solo podían ver sus pies.

Los de la reina adornados de preciosos zapatos azul cielo con un moño y un vestido a la rodilla elegante y de color perla. Finalmente todos aplaudieron y la mesa central estaba llena. Con Eren y Levi a un lado de la reina, pero básicamente ignorándose y Sasha con Mina del otro lado, sujetando al bebe.

El banquete dio inicio.

Marco y Berthold se colocaron a cada lado de la puerta hablando en voz baja, a un lado de los guardias, mirando a Annie deslizarse a un lado de la reina Carla. Susurrarle algunas palabras y a Annie recibir órdenes. La rubia asentía y miraba a todos lados buscando algo con los ojos.

Los meseros servían buena comida, que olía deliciosamente bien y se veía aún mejor, las 7 mesas albergaban a diez personas, así que la sala estaba repleta y se escuchaban voces por todos lados, las personas hablaban animadamente y se divertían, Levi miraba a Eren y los dos mantenían una conversación bajo, Carla hablaba con Sasha y miraba al bebe en brazos de Mina de soslayo.

El príncipe Eren cumplía 16 años, oficialmente, en tres meses cumpliría un año de estar con Levi y él bebe cumpliría seis meses. Las cuentas oficiales eran así. Por supuesto.

Marco estaba hecho unos nervios, ver a la realeza junta era difícil, porque sabía que estaba traicionando a todos y a cada uno y que por lo menos en estos días, sería difícil que pudieran comenzar con el rumor del bebe… querían encender la chispa. Pero como se pintaban las cosas probablemente no podrían ni acercarse a Annie. La rubia se veía ocupada.

La reina ingería un poco de jugo de limón con gas cuando Annie volvió a acercársele, le susurro algo y esta hizo una mueca un poco molesta, pero suspiro y asintió. La rubia se apartó de ella y dejo que la reina se levantara.

En el breve espacio entre la entrada de sopa y el plato fuerte, la reina silencio a todos con su mano.

-Estamos aquí reunidos, celebrado el cumpleaños de mi primogénito. – Carla señalo a Eren como si nadie en la sala tuviera idea de quién era el gran hijo de la todopoderosa – oficialmente mi hijo ha cumplido los 16 años, estamos muy contentos y agradecidos de tenerlo aquí…. Con vida.

Eren alza una ceja y mira a su madre.

-¿no es así… hijito?

Sabían que las cosas estaban tensas entre ellos, obviamente, pero no pensaron que la reina pudiera estar tan tensa incluso en el cumpleaños de su único amor. Su hijo. Eren no parece molesto, en cambio parece divertido ver a su madre tan engreída pero con un nudo en la garganta, no está realmente disfrutando el cumpleaños. Pero Eren se levanta de la silla.

-Muchas gracias a todos por estar conmigo en este momento tan importante de mi vida… - las personas sonríen. Eren tiene carisma – Es verdad que este es un día muy importante para mí, estoy feliz de estar aquí con todos y poder compartirlo con personas tan buenas. Con mi hijo y también con mi esposo… realmente…

-Esto es ridículo… - susurran por lo bajo - ¿Realmente acabas de decir eso, Eren Jäger?

Las personas se quedan calladas buscando la fuente y el orden de la voz, las puertas del comedor se abren y entra un chico con cabeza rapad ay mirada extraña, como aburrido y distraído, se coloca a un lado de la puerta y se mantiene impasible mientras las personas siguen buscando a la persona que se atrevió a cortar el discurso del príncipe.

-¿disculpa? – pregunta Eren molesto

-No te creas mucho, príncipe… - Coin Springer se levanta de la silla en la que estaba y se arregla la camisa de color verde oliva, se alza la falda y sonríe - ¿Realmente crees que todos somos tan hipócritas como para venir y sonreír aquí?

Las personas murmuran, Berthold mira a Marco extrañado, el pecoso no sabe cómo reaccionar. Realmente cree que las cosas están tomando un rumbo inesperado…

-Nadie la obliga a nada – responde Eren cortante, es raro verlo tomar esa actitud. Siempre es cordial y amable, o un poco tembloroso, incluso decidido… pero nunca es tan cretino. Y está en su derecho.

-Supongo que a muchos de los que están disfrutando de esta deliciosa comida ya se les olvido el trato principal que teníamos con Levi Ackerman y su majestad… - Levi Ackerman se levanta de la silla y mira a la mujer con cierto odio.

-Eres una pobre y extraña mujer, y me das lastima – escupe Levi. Eren se gira a ver a su esposo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Pero Levi se vuelve a sentar como si no fuera gran cosa

-¿Eso crees? – Pregunta Coin levantándose y caminando hacia la mesa principal – solo soy la única que ha decidido decir la verdad… y recordárselas a todos.

-El trato va a cumplirse si eso es lo que le preocupa… - Dice Mina levantándose de la silla con él bebe en brazos – por ahora el necesita de Eren… y

-No sea ingenua Majestad – dice un hombre por detrás Darius Zackly - todos sabemos que el niño aun es pequeño, pero ya no depende del príncipe…

-¿Qué está intentando decir? - pregunta Eren apretando el mantel.

Annie se desliza desde la entrada por entre la conmoción a un lado de la reina, que tiene la mirada perdida en su plato. Annie habla con ella bajo.

-Que ese bebe debe ser entregado al estado… inmediatamente.

-Debe de estar bromeando – replica Levi serenamente pero con consistencia – Leiren aún no tiene ni seis meses.

-¿Eso es lo que realmente te preocupa Ackerman? – Pregunta Coin riéndose - ¿entregar a tu hijo?

-No voy a entregarles a mi hijo, no aun – explica Eren alzando las manos. Pero nadie entiendo su gesto, y todos comienzan a murmurar – Leiren es pequeño aun…

-Eso que más da. – Coin se levanta de hombros – su Alteza… - la reina mira a la inquisidora saliendo del sexto sueño en el que se encontraba - ¿Qué sucederá si el hijo de Eren resulta ser un alfa?

Marco da un respingo. Es increíble. Lo ha dicho, públicamente, eso que todos temían y nadie se atrevía a mencionar abiertamente, los omegas comienzan a hablar sin parar entre ellos como si se les fuera la vida, la inquisidora se ve tranquila y sonríe abiertamente. Cuando la reina levanta una ceja.

-¿Qué… que sucederá? – Carla se levanta un poco de la silla con ayuda de Annie – ira al fourmilliere con su padre, obviamente.

Eren no tiene tiempo a reaccionar. Levi si y se levanta de la silla estampando las manos en la mesa, pero no puede decir nada… sus ojos están abiertos como platos y pareciera que acaba de ver un fantasma.

-¡Propongo! Que se haga un estudio a ese niño inmediatamente. No podemos permitir que un nuevo alfa nos gobierne – grita Dariis – si el niño resulta ser un omega, se mantendrá con sus padres hasta los seis meses… si no, se hará lo que la reina ha dicho.

-¡Es imposible! – Grita Sasha – Las pruebas ABO solo funcionan hasta los seis meses…

-¿Quién es la doctora del niño? – Pregunta Coin – ahh… Hanji Zoe, debí suponerlo.

La científica se levanta de una de las mesas principales con una cara molesta y decidida. Ve a la inquisidora con odio.

-¿Puede hacerle una prueba al niño? – pregunta la inquisidora directamente.

-Es imposible.

-¿Eso es cierto?

-Completamente….

-¿Lo jura por su propia vida? – Insiste Coin – y si es mentira… ¿será decapitada?

Hanji traga saliva, mira a Eren.

-Los resultados serían… no serían… específicos…

-¿eso quiere decir que puede hacerse? – pregunta Coin dándose la vuelta y mirando a la reina - ¿no es así?

Hanji se muerde la lengua y baja la mirada. Eren se cubre la mano con la boca. Hanji asiente.

-En ese caso… - Coin se acerca a la reina - ¿Alteza?

Coin mira a la reina fijamente, imponiéndose, la reina no baja la mirada, pero la desliza a Eren… Eren la mira con los ojos expresivos, no busca misericordia. Solo busca que comprenda, pero Carla mira también por encima del hombro de Eren y se encuentra con el cabello negro de Levi.

Un odio inmenso le recorre el alma y no puede sino evitarlos a ambos y mirar a al inquisidora con arrugas en la frente.

-Háganle una prueba ABO…

Coin sonríe, y mira a la científica de nuevo. Hanji da un respingo al sentir la mirada fuerte de la que es inquisidora, varias personas se muestran más hostiles a su alrededor. Hanji espera órdenes…

-¿De acuerdo? – pregunta Coin.

Hanji se encuentra en un dilema, pero lo único que puede hacer es lo único que ha hecho desde siempre. Mira a Eren. Eren tiene los ojos perdidos pero la mira fijamente y por debajo sobre el mantel muestra un dedo.

-Deme un día para preparar todo – es la rápida respuesta de Hanji al ver la seña de Eren.

Coin hace una mueca y asiente.

Marco y Berthold se miran fijamente los pies antes de caminar hacia afuera, antes de correr. Antes de salir volando del palacio. Tienen que ir con Erwin y los alfas inmediatamente porque definitivamente ellos no pudieron haberlo planeado mejor.

Eren corre por su bebe y lo estrecha en sus brazos llorando fuertemente. Levi mira enfrente con orgullo mientras los omegas se levantan, graba sus rostros y los anota, porque a todos esos bastardos que traicionaron a Eren. Los matara.

Y Coin le sonríe socarronamente.

Armin y Christa los miran, algunas personas se quedan y ven a Eren llorando y a la reina irse de ahí sin siquiera ver a su hijo con las rodillas en el piso. Carla sale con fuerza y con eso la fiesta termina.

0-0-0-0

N/A: Los reviews de odio me hacen sentir muy mal, con ganas de tirar todo, sobre todo porque sé que no soy la mejor, pero al menos creo que siempre he sido amable con todas, los insultos están por demás. Hay gente a la que si vale la pena contestarles…

Es todo lo que diré de este capítulo.

SaraCullenMasen: THG? Debes decir eso por Coin, porque creo que no he metido más referencias jeje, pero si te refieres a ella también me pareció la mejor versión de Connie en femenino. Exactamente, me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de todo, eres muy perceptiva, en realidad creo que ya se veía venir y en este capítulo explique tus dudas. Creo. Todos asumían que sería un omega solo porque no querían pensar que era alfa, se les volteo. No soy tan mala, todo saldrá bien. I promise.

Lluery: Mikasa odia a Carla y a los omegas, pero también a Levi por estar con su hermano. Porque lo quiere para él, pero como hermana. Al fin me decidid a contestar esa pregunta, Creo que en realidad Levi no teme a Erwin, ya veremos qué pasa con ellos dos. Espero te guste y nos leemos pronto.

Engel Laufen: Eren x Levi, Levi x Eren... jaja Mikasa tendrá un papel importante, ya vendrá su momento. No es mala, solo es rara y Leiren… bueno es el primogénito de Levi obvio sabemos que será.

Gateway to infinite: A mí también me preocupa dicha falla, ya van varias cosas feas que se me cruzan por la cabeza pero ¡No! Debo resistir, así que decidí aclarar dichos sentimientos, Mikasa no es mala, solo es rara. Espero te guste y nos leemos pronto. Pero es verdad… hay una falla.

Moi madame: a mí tampoco las niñas. Pero si me gustaría que tuvieran una niña… más tarde. Jajaja el parto de Eren jajaja que locura, no me imagino presenciarlo y con suerte jamás lo describiré, es que Eren es muy salvaje como madre, creo que son muy OOC tu qué piensas? Abecés creo que Levi no es tan Levi pero es que así me sale, buen en el confesionario es otra onda… pero aquí. Es muy no sé. Creo que ya aclare tus dudas en este capítulo. Jeje espero ya no te preocupes. No leemos espero y te guste mucho.

ZakuryMinashiro: Leiren es un pequeño amor. Aunque si es medio chilloncito jaja, muchas gracias casi todo fue opacado por él bebe pero creo que esa escena fue importante, jajaja Armin es un amor, no quiere bebes pero le tengo preparada una sorpresa. Gracias por entender mi explicación de sus sentimientos sentí que era necesaria. Los papis siempre bañan a sus bebes – ojala te guste mucho, nos leemos.

Emilda: muchísimo gusto, dime Magi, quisiera saber ese fetiche porque realmente le releí el lemon y dije aww que bueno que te gusto, espero este también te guste. Además este lemon es especial, parejas… tenemos a Eren x Levi (que lista Magi) Jean x Armin, Ymir X Christa, Reiner X Berthold, Sasha x Connie y a lo mejor algunas más… en los siguientes capítulos se van a desarrollar dos de ellas. Espero te guste mucho y nos leemos pronto.

Ochibi: porque tú lo pediste, él bebe es un alfa obviamente, por dios es hijo de Levi, tenía que ser Alfa… pues no te creas que será rey, que crees que todo va a cambiar, ya veremos el final. Espero te guste y nos leemos pronto.

PD: adivinen que viene… solo diré que: Sera muy pequeño y llora.


	12. En el que Levi deserta

**CRESTOMATÍA**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **De cuando Levi deserta y se arma de valor**

Si Marco nombrara sus cualidades definitivamente correr como loco no estaba en esa lista. Pero al menos a Berthold se le daba bastante bien. Y correr en el bosque de las afueras de Royal definitivamente complicaba todo, pues es un bosque. Al menos tenía el camino a la cabaña bien grabado, si no hace mucho se habría perdido.

Cuando diviso la cabaña fue como si una fuerza sobrehumana se hubiera apoderado de él y todo lo que pudo hacer fue acelerar lo más rápido que pudo y llegar a la puerta la cual abrió sin ni siquiera tocar y fijarse quien estaba adentro o que estaban haciendo.

Para su suerte, todos los alfas estaban en la sala. Erwin tenia extendido el mapa que Marco anteriormente le había entregado y le dirigieron toda la atención que se merecía en cuanto el muchacho entro por la puerta.

-La prueba ABO, se hará mañana… - dijo entre jadeos. Pero no tuvo tiempo a descansar cuando Erwin ya se había levantado.

-Jean, Ymir, Reiner, Farlan – señalo a los cuatro que se levantaron como si supieran exactamente lo que van a hacer – en dos horas, ármense con todo lo que robamos. Tomen por sorpresa el asentamiento de Armas y maten a todos los que se pongan en su camino. Necesitamos monopolizar esas armas.

-Entendido – Dijo Farlan caminando con los otros hasta donde estaban las bolsas de plástico negras

-Farlan, no pueden fallar

-Tranquilo – sonrió Jean levantando el pulgar, Mikasa rodo los ojos.

-Mike, Mikasa… - los otros dos asintieron – esta tarde iremos a ver a Levi. Todo estará listo para esta misma noche.

-A las 12 en punto – sonrió Mikasa – comienza nuestro regreso honroso al poder.

0-0-0-0

Eren tenia a Leiren en brazos, difícilmente podría imaginar que ahora alguien más quisiera cargarlo más que él, el pobre niño cerraba sus ojos múltiples veces sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que sucedía, o al manos sus manitas atentas buscaban el contacto con su padre de manera precisa, al verlo tan devastado.

Eren había dejado de llorar a cada segundo solo para poder arrullar a su único niño

-Levi… - murmura Eren, esta de rodillas en el piso con él bebe en brazos. Su esposo está mirando a la ventana.

La habitación esta en penumbras.

-¿Es un alfa? – pregunta Eren como si aún no supiera la verdad, como si no tuviera idea de la respuesta. Pero al mismo tiempo sabe que Levi tiene la respuesta y que no tardará mucho en decírsela. Que Levi lo sabe.

-Lo es – admite Levi como iluminado por una luz cegadora. Y con estas palabras Eren atrapa a su bebe más en brazos

-Nos lo van a quitar… - llora Eren - ¿Qué voy a hacer…? ¿¡Que voy a hacer?!

Levi se desliza con suavidad a la dirección de Eren y se hinca en el suelo a su lado. Lo toca con las manos frías y Eren se estremece mientras vuelve a llorar, Levi se decide a abrazar a los dos mientras su corazón se agita como una tormenta. Es verdad que siempre considero la posibilidad, y que Coin le dio amenazas. Pero esperaba al menos tener tres meses más para pensar en algo. Y lo que el realmente deseaba era que los omegas decidieran tener un líder alfa mientras este fuera el hijo de Eren. Pero no sucedió así.

Ahora él y su hijo serían devueltos al fourmilliere, como las ratas sucias. Eren se quedaría solo y no solo eso… su madre podía hacer una locura. Como hacerle… tener más hijos. Levi se cubre la boca con espanto. Esto no puede estar pasando.

-No puedo permitirlo.

-No hay nada que hacer… - llora Eren – no podemos huir. No puedo hacer nada. Nadie me va a escuchar…

Levi entiende que Eren ahora está bloqueado, pero Eren ya hizo suficiente. Logro que les dieran un día más juntos. Algo que el jamás habría conseguido, Levi tenía que aprovechar dicha oportunidad. Simplemente no podía dejarla pasar.

-No tengo ayuda de nadie para salir de aquí – y no es que Petra y Hanji de pronto hayan dejado de estar a su lado, simplemente Eren no quería poner en riesgo la vida de las personas que más lo habían apoyado – mis hermanas tampoco pueden ayudarme. No hay nada ya…

-Eren cálmate – pide Levi acariciando las mejillas de su esposo – los omegas van a hacerle la prueba a Leiren. Y Leiren será un Alfa… solo déjame pensar en algo. Podremos solucionarlo

-¿Cómo? – llora Eren – no puedes hacer nada…

-Te prometo que hallare una salida – dice Levi – Solo tengo que pensar un poco más.

-Levi, son las cuatro de la tarde… no hay tiempo – Eren se levanta del piso y abraza a su bebe besándole la coronilla – Nos quedamos sin tiempo. Esta noche dormiremos y mañana a las cinco de la mañana se llevaran a Leiren, no hay tiempo.

-Eren… - la puerta de la habitación se abre. La castaña de lentes lama por lo bajo al príncipe – Eren ven, tengo que hablar contigo. Urgentemente. Deja a Leiren…

Eren se queda mirando la puerta, ve una oportunidad en los ojos de Hanji, así que no duda mucho y le entrega el bulto de cobijas a Levi. Eren se apresura hasta la salida para ver a Hanji, ambos salen y la habitación se queda en silencio rápidamente.

Leiren tiene hipo, eso alerta a Levi y le soba el vientre al bebe de tres meses. También le susurra cosas tranquilizadoras, resulta increíble ya que Levi se encuentra crítico. Leiren mira su padre con interrogantes en los ojos. Levi lo abraza fuerte, si llega la oportunidad… y Levi no puede hacer nada al respecto, serán ellos dos solos. Y Levi no quiere que Leiren pierda a Eren.

Pero sobre todo no quiere el perder a Eren.

-Quizá tú puedas sobrevivir sin tu padre, Leiren… yo sobreviví sin mi madre – Leiren cierra sus ojitos grises – pero estoy seguro de que yo no podría sobrevivir sin Eren.

-Eso suena a que no estás dispuesto a hacer nada… - Mikasa abre la puerta de la habitación y entra con los ojos oscuramente mirando al bebe - ¿O que estás dispuesto a dar por la felicidad de Eren?

-Basta Mikasa… - dice Erwin entrando detrás de ella y cerrando la puerta. Levi se queda paralizado – Déjame a mi hablar con él. Hola Levi, tiempo sin vernos. ¿Puedo ver a tu hijo?

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -. Pregunta Levi levantándose de la cama -¿Cómo lograron entrar?

-Fue sencillo – se encoje de hombros Mikasa – Vamos a darte una oportunidad.

-¿Oportunidad? ¿De qué?

-Sabemos lo de tu hijo Levi, sabemos que es un alfa y que van a encerrarte en el fourmilliere mañana – Levi se queda callado, aprieta los puños. Una cosa es saberlo otra muy distinto es que te lo digan como si fuera un hecho – Tu hijo no merece esto. Podemos ayudarte Levi, podemos seguir con lo que habíamos planeado, no estábamos tirados en el piso durante estos nueve meses…

-¿Una Revolución? No puedo… no puedo meter a Leiren en esto – Levi baja la vista – el necesita de Eren.

-En el fourmilliere no le ira mejor. – Dice Erwin – piensa bien las cosas Levi. Puedes ser libre, podemos llevarte a ti y a tu hijo, comenzar la revolución… lo lograremos. Este plan no tiene tango de error.

-Eren no...

-Eren no puede venir con nosotros – dice Erwin – Eren no puede desertar. Ningún Alfa va a apoyar una revolución donde un Omega… es decir ''el omega'' está involucrado.

-¿Qué es lo que estas planeando, Erwin? – Pregunta Levi ansiosamente mientras Mikasa analiza cada una de las mamilas de Leiren - ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo en medio de la revolución?

-Eres la imagen, Levi – sonríe Erwin, una sonrisa blanca e impecable que denota confianza, pero Levi no se deja guiar tan fácilmente – para ser claro, estamos planeando un golpe de estado. Esta misma noche… tomaremos todas las armas de los omegas. Y con esas armas liberaremos a los alfas, mañana. Así que no, no tienes tiempo para pensarlo.

-Tienes hasta mañana por la mañana, tú decides, venir con nosotros, traer a Leiren, ganar esta revolución… y puedes volver a lado de tu lindo Eren – dice Mikasa.

-Eren jamás lo aceptara… no dejara que… - dice Levi, él no es bueno balbuceando pero su cerebro esta frito. Le está explotando la cabeza

-Eren hará lo que sea para que su hijo este bien – sonríe Erwin - Eren podrá amarte muchísimo, pero su hijo… ese niño que cargas, es la debilidad de ambos.

-¿Entonces Levi? – Pregunta Mikasa - ¿Qué decides? Vienes con nosotros… o te quedas aquí a esperar el futuro triste para Leiren.

-Si decides que si vienes… -comienza Erwin acercándose a la ventana – nosotros estaremos aquí a las 9 de la noche. Aun cuando esta oscuro. No debes de preocuparte. Nosotros llegaremos y te protegeremos.

Mikasa también se acerca a la ventana.

-Hazlo por un mundo nuevo.

Y los dos alfas saltaron desde el tercer piso del edificio sin que Levi pudiera reaccionar o decir palabra alguna. No pudo decir nada y solo abrazo a Leiren meditando todo lo que los alfas le acababan de decir, desertar. Irse con Leiren, sin Eren.

Sin Eren.

Eren abre la puerta del cuarto con los ojos sombríos, parece que hoy todos entran al cuarto con los ojos tristes. Levi no puede culparlo, pero Eren esconde algo más. Tiene las manos hechas puños y ojeras en los ojos, el labio le tiembla.

-¿Escuchaste…? – es lo único que Levi puede decir

Eren asiente.

-Hazlo, Levi.

Levi no dice nada, solo piensa que quizá Hanji no le dijo a Eren nada que le diera esperanza y que Eren escucho todo lo que Mikasa y Erwin les habían dicho.

-Eren, esto es… es una guerra - suspira Levi entregándole a Leiren – no es solo huir. Los alfas quieren iniciar una guerra… Leiren, va a pasar meses entre héroes y causas, y la lucha del poder absurdo. Ningún niño debe crecer entre guerra y odio… él ni siquiera lo va a entender. Y nada garantiza que permanezcamos vivos por este mundo nuevo.

-Quiero que lo hagas Levi – Eren suena convencido – haz lo que te dijeron, vuélvete la imagen de esta revolución, quiero que te vean y que sepan que estás haciendo esto… porque me amas y por nuestro hijo. Te doy permiso. Vete.

-Eren… - Levi acaricia la mejilla de su esposo – somos pareja destinada, nos vamos a separar…

-Sera una amarga despedida. – dice Eren sonriendo – pero prefiero tomar esta oportunidad. Y sé que estoy traicionando a mi patria, que los omegas van a matar a muchos alfas y los alfas muchos omegas. Ármate de valor Levi, haz a nuestro hijo libre.

Levi abraza a Eren.

-Te daré un mundo nuevo, Eren. Te lo prometo.

0-0-0-0

Armin y Christa estaban sentados en una de las salas reales del palacio, mirando por la ventana el sol ocultarse, el rubio tenía un libro en las manos y Christa traía una revista, ambos tenían sus ropas elegantes de la realeza, pero una cara extremadamente larga. Christa incluso tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Eren y Levi no han salido de su habitación en todo el día – murmura Christa

-Quieren pasar sus últimos momentos juntos, Christa – contesta el rubio fríamente pero no puede evitar que se le quiebre la voz un poco.

-No puedo creer que de verdad van a llevarse a Leiren… - dice Christa – sé que aún no sabemos el resultado de la prueba, solo hace falta mirar al bebe para darse cuenta de que es uno…

-Es un Ackerman Christa. – Suspira Armin – de cualquier forma no podemos irnos de aquí hoy. Tendremos que estar en el palacio esta noche, para apoyar a Eren. De verdad no quiero dejarlo solo.

-Yo tampoco, aunque él no quiera vernos… nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarlo en todo – Christa aprieta la mano de su amigo. Armin le sonríe a la rubia y retoma su lectura.

Christa también se queda leyendo y mirando a la ventana. Viendo los suaves colores naranjas y violetas del atardecer. Las ocho de la noche. Todo el palacio sumido en una increíble tristeza y en un silencio. Era como si todo el ambiente se hubiera cubierto de colores verdosos, como si todo el reino durmiera intranquilamente, se preparara para una mañana triste.

Así pasa cuando por primera vez después de años el heredero al trono tiene su primogénito, y ahora le será arrancado solo por el odio de las personas. Por esa necesidad de destrucción a los demás.

Christa suspira tristemente.

Va a extrañar a Leiren, a Eren y a su emoción, incluso a Levi que parece que por fin a sentido el amor, dentro de unos ojos tan fríos.

0-0-0-0

Jean camina lentamente, por el bosque, liderado por Farlan, parece increíble que su día haya cambiado tan radicalmente, paso de una mañana tranquila, con tostadas de mermelada… una revolución esta misma noche. Los omegas ni siquiera sabrán de donde le llovieron los golpes. Algo increíble de este mundo es como los omegas no ponen mayor resistencia, Jean aun no lo ha experimentado, pero sabe que será muy fácil tomar ese nido de armas.

Armado hasta los huesos como va, sería imposible que le dieran un tiro.

Farlan se detiene en un árbol.

-El lugar está justo enfrente, tiene permiso de disparar a todos y a todo. Cualquier cosa que no sea un alfa, si son listos traerán refuerzos lo más pronto posible. Pero no les daremos tiempo para eso… en cuanto términos de allanar el lugar iremos donde Erwin

-¿Dónde veremos a Erwin?

-En las afueras del fourmilliere. Nuestro trabajo es liberar a los alfas – dice Farlan. Ymir asiente y se prepara para apuntar – Armar a los alfas hasta los huesos y salir de la escena del crimen junto con todos los alfas.

-¿Cómo vamos a sacarlos?

-No importa cuántos omegas mates – Dice Farlan con una sonrisa pacífica. Jean se queda helado, pero asiente, Reiner toma la delantera.

Marco y Berthold se han quedado en la cabaña por esta noche. No deben estar en la ciudad royal para nada, porque es ahí donde comenzara el ataque. Después de que Farlan y los demás logren liberar a los alfas, planean replegar a todos los omegas en el palacio y salir del área lo mas pronto posible, asentarse en la ciudad Beta y comenzar la expansión de pensamiento Alfa.

-Listos – todos asienten. Farlan camine rápidamente y llegan a la entrada del lugar.

Los guardias se quedan extrañados por una milésima de segundo, pero no pueden ni hablar cuando Ymir les ha dado un balazo silencioso a cada uno en la cara, Farlan abre la gigantesca puerta de una patada.

-Ya saben que estamos aquí – dice Reiner entrando al ver el pasillo principal vacío – deben de estar esperándonos.

-No importa – dice Farlan – solo cúbranse y ataquen a cualquiera que vean.

-Tarto hecho – murmura Jean replegando y caminando hasta la primera sala, donde dispara sin cesar a la cantidad de guardias. Ymir y los demás se colocan a su lado disparando a los demás omegas indefensos.

-Retiren todas las armas que tienen estos omegas, las meteremos en la bodega todas y antes de irnos escogeremos lo que nos llevaremos – los alfas hacen caso y comienzan a apartar todas las armas y dejándolas en una de las bodegas que está en la sala principal, continúan con su recorrido por todo el lugar….

Piso por piso, habitación por habitación. El lugar de cierta manera tenia forma de cubo, de dos pisos, con diferentes almacenes y habitaciones, cada omega que se cursaba en su camino terminaba eliminado, y con armas fuera. Jean jamás había visto tanta sangre en toda su vida, ¿Por qué los omegas morían tan rápido?

No eran tantos

Quizá 100

-Seguramente los de palacio ya deben saber del ataque – dice Farlan tomando las armas – démosle una última revisada a esto, no queremos que se nos escape ninguno.

-¡Yoho! – saluda una chica de pelo rojo por encima del barandal del segundo piso – Cuanta sangreee… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-Ymir, apunta – dice Farlan. La chica de cabello rojo esta recargada y mira a todos con una considerable molesta – dispara

-No te sobre esfuerces querida pecosa, no vas a darme – la joven se levanta por el barandal y da un brinco hasta donde están los alfas – Isabel Magnolia.

-¿Qué? ¿La omega de unidad especial? – Pregunta Reiner confundido - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Fui degradada… - hace puchero – mi trabajo era cuidar a los hijos de la reina, y estaba demasiado ocupada vigilando a los otro 15 cuando Eren decidió escaparse. Uno pensaría que maduro a los 15, pero ¡Bah! Por eso me trajeron aquí…. Veo que han hecho mucho escandalo ¿quieren mis armas? – Farlan abre la boca ofendido e intrigado, pero la pelirroja solo lanza sus pistolas y los demás las atrapan – ahí están.

-¿Por qué no nos atacas? – Pregunta Ymir - ¿Estas encubriendo a alguien?

-Aunque no lo crean los omegas son más descuidados de lo que se imaginan. – Suspira – ya acabaron con todos. Si 100 agentes. Los otros deben de estar regados en palacio haciéndose tontos y la otra mitad esta alrededor de los países. Pueblo pacifico, betas pacíficos. – Sonríe felizmente señalándose – si quieren acabar con los omegas no tienen que atacar a su base de armas… sino más bien, a su cerebro.

-Eso ya lo sabemos – Farlan tiene el ceño fruncido – es por ese cerebro que le ganaron a los alfas.

-¡Oye! Tranquilo, no me refiero a eso… - Isabel sonríe – si me aceptan en su quipo les diré todo lo que se sobre los omegas.

-Atenla – ordena Farlan

-Me dejare atar si me aceptan en su equipo – sonríe Isabel mostrando las muñecas para que Reiner coloque unas esposas.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos? – suspira Farlan sobándose las cienes

-Para eliminar a mis enemigos. La reina Carla, Annie Leonhart y Rico Brcenzka – sonríe – confió en ustedes. ¿ES un trato?

-No esperes un trato preferencial de omega – escupe Farlan – Jean, Ymir. Tomemos las armas.

-Pueden usar mi camioneta – sugiere Isabel. Farlan se detiene en el acto – así pueden transportar las armas al fourmilliere ¿no quieren?

Mierda. Piensa Jean. Es más útil de lo que Marco y Berthold llegaron a ser, por su expresión Farlan parece pensar lo mismo. Diablos. Terminan metiendo todas las armas que pueden a la camioneta.

-Reiner, quédate aquí – dice Farlan – te encargamos el almacén, cuando sea la liberación de los alfas vendremos por ti y traeremos las armas.

-¿Qué piensan hacer con tantas armas? – pregunta Isabel mientras Farlan la obliga a bajar la cabeza para entrar a la camioneta.

-Armar a los alfas – contesta Reiner. – de acuerdo, aquí los espero. ¿Pasaremos por Berthold y Marco?

Farlan sonríe y le da la mano a su compañero rubio, suben a la camioneta y asiente. Isabel conduce, ya que es la única que sabe conducir. Definitivamente siguen necesitando a Marco y a Berthold para ciertas tareas, pero lo más importante ahora es llegar al fourmilliere sin ser notados, liberar a los alfas y esperar a que Erwin y Mikasa saquen a Levi.

0-0-0-0

En el palacio hay una aparente calma. Pero es profanada por ciertos miembros. Ciertas personas que no se encontraban en calma. Armin y Christa ya acostados en las habitaciones correspondientes, justo al lado de la habitación de Eren, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda.

Pero la más perturbada actualmente era Rico. Desde su madriguera de donde casi nunca salía, el plan operativo de la base de armas había colapsado. Un grupo de rebeldes lo había allanado, no tardó en dar la orden a la siguiente al mando. Annie, corazón de león. Que procuro decir las palabras en aparente calma… no avises a nadie sobre esto hasta que el asunto este controlado.

Entonces Annie corrió con todas sus fuerzas a donde se encontraba la persona al mando de la seguridad del palacio.

Connie Springer

-Necesito la seguridad del palacio reforzada – explica Annie al chico que miraba sin atención por el techo – Ya.

-¿Qué? – Se mete el dedo en la oreja - ¿Eso qué significa? Tenemos cuarenta guardias trabajando perfectamente.

-Pues ponlos a trabajar el doble de perfecto – susurra Annie medio molesta – hay un grupo de rebeldes que ataco la base de armas.

-¿Un grupo? Ósea un grupo llego de la nada y asesino a todos… - Connie parecía incrédulo pero aun así se levantó de su lugar para mirar a la rubia mejor – No suena muy racional. ¿Qué clase de personas?

-Tengo los hechos no los detalles – bufa Annie – solo haz lo que te digo, si esas personas tienen un objetivo seguro vendrán para acá, trae a los guardias de royal y de la ciudad beta…

-¿Dejamos Royal y la ciudad beta sin gente? – pregunta Connie extrañado –

-Tienes razón – gime Annie con la mano en el mentón – no podemos dejar Royal desprotegido. De acuerdo solo trae a los guardias de la ciudad beta. Quiero estar preparada en caso de un ataque, oh, y por el amor de Dios que no se entere nadie… iré con la reina.

Connie bufa mientras lleva su mano al interlocutor para comenzar a dar órdenes como loco, de alguna manera cree que la rubia exagera, que clase de grupo ''equis'' puede atacar y allanar la base de armas y venir hacia acá, obviamente sin ser detenido. ¿Unos betas? Aun así… como lograron eliminar a los 100 guardias que estaban ahí.

Sonaba a una broma o a una falsa alarma. Pero si no era el caso entonces…. La situación podía tornarse un poco peligrosa.

Annie camina sin rechistar por enfrente de la habitación de Eren y Levi mirando con cierto recelo, esos tres no han salido de ahí en todo el día. No quiere saber que están haciendo, y ella no tiene exactamente ganas de ponerse a pensar en ellos, ahora mismo tiene que poner a todos a trabajar o y por si fuera poco tiene que asegurar el castillo. Tiene que cerrar todo. Y debe hacerlo de forma en la que no cree un escándalo.

Un omega alterado da mucha lata.

Adentro de la habitación Eren está sentado sobre Levi a horcajadas, se inclina un poco para besarle, mientras el otro tienta el trasero del menor con verdadera necesidad. Por fin Levi saca su miembro ya no erecto del interior de Eren, el otro gime ante el repentino vacío. Leiren descansa pacíficamente en su cuna sin percatarse de nada de lo que sus padres hacen.

Sin percatarse de como Eren ha terminado haciéndolo con Levi sobre la cama, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, aun con las manos temblorosas y gemidos de llanto ahogados en la garganta suprimidos por besos del mayor y caricias llenas de necesidad, intentado quedarse con algo de la piel del menor. Intentando no liberarse de su aroma.

Intentando tener partes de él, de Eren, aquel valle que lo vio nacer.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunta Eren levantándose. Las piernas le tiemblan mientras se pone la ropa.

-Las 8:20 – responde secamente Levi colocándose los pantalones de nuevo, ve a Eren vestirse, no puede soportarlo. No puede hacer eso sin saber si será la última vez.

¿Cómo puedo soportar ver tu cuerpo mientras te vistes? Tengo que saber si habrá una sola vez más. Una sola.

-Es tarde… - murmura Eren limpiándose lágrimas de las mejillas. – preparare las cosas de Leiren.

Levi asiente, faltan exactamente 40 minutos para que Erwin y Mikasa entren por esa ventana y los lleven fuera del palacio. Con Leiren en brazos, con la pañalera de Eren prepara servicialmente. Sabe que no pueden llevar más de lo que necesitan, se asegura de meter ropa de todo tipo, mamilas, y leche en polvo. La favorita de Leiren. Pañales, medicinas… incluso eren mete pomada para las rozaduras.

-¿Esta cargable? – pregunta Eren colgándole a Levi la pañalera – lamento que sea de leoncitos….

-Los leoncitos están bien – asiente Levi - ¿Listas las cobijas de Leiren?

Eren asiente y va a la cuna del bebe.

-¿Te llevaras la cuna? O el bambineto… si me preguntas a mí el bambineto es más cómodo y Leiren puede dormir ahí, pero tienes que tener cuidado – Eren comienza a divagar mientras termina de juntar todo sobre la cama. - ¿Qué pasa…?

-Estas divagando, eren. Solo toma a Leiren y mécelo hasta que se te cansen los brazos ¿Entendiste? – Levi toma a Eren de ambos brazos y Eren asiente medio llorando.

-El tiempo pasara más rápido de lo que imaginas… - dice Eren – por eso, déjame cargarlo. Y cuando tenga que despedirme de ti… solo llámame.

Levi asiente, y acaricia el cabello de su esposo. Mientras Eren se gira y toma a Leiren que no despierta de su sueño profundo. Está esperando pacientemente también él. Levi no soporta la escena y sigue acomodando todo hasta dejarlo completamente perfecto, simplemente tiene que hacerlo cómodo y no puede irse sin que Eren se sienta seguro de él y de cómo se llevara a Leiren.

0-0-0-0

Cuando Farlan estaciona la camioneta a cinco minutos del fourmilliere revisa su reloj por última vez, está escondido en el bosque. La omega está atada y Reiner está en la base de armas. Solo deben aparecerse Mike, Mikasa y Erwin. Y los tres no tardan en bajar de las copas de los árboles. Como viles simios.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunta Erwin serenamente

-Las 8:40 – dice Ymir mirándose la muñeca

-Excelentes 10 minutos para repasar la estrategia de nuevo ¿Quién es ella? – pregunta Erwin viendo a la omega

-Isabel Magn….

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso – refunfuña Mikasa – bien Erwin dinos que hacer.

Erwin asiente y todos se acercan en un pequeño círculo.

-Ya han reforzado la seguridad del palacio – suspira Erwin – los guardias están haciendo rondín cada dos minutos, sin margen de error y sin retrasos. El fourmilliere y la entrada trasera del palacio está vigilada a cada segundo, antes que cualquier cosa tenemos que eliminar a dichos ocho guardias en un minuto y no solo eso, hacerlo sin llamar la atención. Después de eliminar a los guardias, Farlan, Mike comenzaran el ataque al Fourmilliere, quiero ruido… un verdadero espectáculo. Habrán y saquen ay todos, estacionen la camioneta enfrente y denle un arma a todos. No quiero que se quede ni uno….

'para ese momento ya todos los omegas deben de estar en posición de ataque, por lo que podemos entrar por las habitaciones traseras mientras vaciamos el fourmilliere, sacamos a Levi y salimos por la puerta de atrás. Necesito que Mike y Farlan guíen a los alfas rumbo a la ciudad beta. La tomaremos esta misma noche. '

'Jean, Ymir y yo entraremos a sacar a Levi, en caso de que haya guardias adentro necesito que ustedes tomen dos rehenes omegas de la habitación de al lado de Levi. En cuanto Levi y yo salgamos ustedes tiene que soltar a los rehenes y nos largamos'

Jean e Ymir asienten. Mike y Farlan también se miran.

-Mikasa tu vienes conmigo, necesito que tengas la camioneta preparada justo debajo de la entrada trasera. Levi y nosotros saldremos en auto – Mikasa asiente pero hace una mueca, está segura de que ella quisiera estar en la acción.

-¿La hora? – pregunta Mike

-Cinco para las nueve – suspira Ymir

-Veremos a Reiner en la base de armas, pasaremos por ahí con todos los alfas antes de legar a la ciudad beta. – Dice Farlan – ahí se quedan las demás armas y podemos utilizarlo como base hasta que logremos tomar la ciudad.

-Son como ganado – explica Erwin – no dejen que se separen, ellos los seguirán. Se sentirán inseguros afuera, pero convénzanlos de no disparar a nadie. Amenazaremos a la ciudad Royal para que todos los omegas replieguen al castillo. Así tendremos un solo punto en el cual enfocarse. ¿Hora?

-2 minutos, contando… - Ymir se quita el sudor de la frente.

-Andando. – Sonríe Erwin – suenen esas armas.

Todos asienten, se llenan de armas y comienzan su ascenso lentamente, primero Mike y Farlan se quedan escondidos a los alrededores del Fourmilliere, hasta que tienen un rango de ataque a los guardias corto, colocan silenciadores en sus armas y tiran los plomazos hasta que los cuatro guardias logran caer muertos. Después una metralleta que hace mucho ruido logra abrir la puerta y Mike y Farlan entran, comienzan la liberación.

Las alarmas suenan mientras Erwin, Jean e Ymir corren rumbo a la puerta trasera del palacio, los guardias han replegado. La puerta esta vacía.

Mikasa conduce la camioneta con la omega hasta la entrada del fourmilliere, asiente a Erwin y los alfas que estaban encerrados abajo comienzan a salir con extrañeza al mundo exterior, y después con una sonrisa altiva reciben una arma mientras Farlan y Mike los guían.

Dejan de contar.

Dejaron de contar cuando más de 100 personas comenzaron a salir, amontonándose y golpeándose para salir.

Erwin, Jean e Ymir entran por la puerta trasera y todo está saliendo a la perfección.

0-0-0-0

Los disparos no tardan en escucharse en el palacio, Eren da un respingo y pone una mano en su pecho. Leiren llora, Levi regresa del extremo de la habitación para mirar por la ventana y tristemente mirar después a eren. Con un lo siento en los ojos. Eren suspira y se levanta, dejando a Leiren en su cuna nuevamente, acercándose suavemente a su esposo, aunque tembloroso como una hoja.

Llego el momento.

Eren no se resiste más y se lanza a los brazos de Levi con todo el dolor de su corazón. Levi corresponde al abrazo acariciando los suaves cabellos del otro muchacho, consolándole. Enterando la nariz en el cuello del otro.

-Volveré - suspira Levi en un solo aliento tras el dar el suave abrazo, el sentimental último abrazo. En realidad Levi partía a la guerra. Eren no sabía si lo volvería a ver, pero le confiaba a su hijo.

Él se quedaba aquí, pero aun quería aferrarse al de pelo negro. Porque le amaba muchísimo. Porque si partía…

Las metralletas sonaban de nuevo. Levi dejaba a Eren, se sentía como un cobarde. Como un traicionero, pero en realidad lo que hacía era armarse de valor completamente y salir de aquí con su hijo, por un mundo nuevo. Por un mundo en el que Eren y el pudieran estar en calma.

-Seremos libres, Eren – vuelve a susurrar Levi. Eren asiente con los ojos llorosos.

-Perdóname – susurra Levi soltando a Eren y mirando sus preciosos ojos esmeralda. Acariciando la mejilla del menor con toda la ternura de su corazón. Suavemente desde la frente hasta la barbilla, limpiando las lágrimas saladas – Leiren y yo, estaremos lejos de aquí. Pero te prometo que estaremos bien, descansaremos. Intentare…

Las personas afuera de la habitación comenzaban a correr y daban órdenes de no salir. Los disparos comenzaban a escucharse cada vez más fuerte.

-Me iré, me iré Eren. Te intentare escribir – Eren besa las manos de Levi y se da media vuelta para entregarle a Leiren que ya no lloraba, en realidad esperaba pacientemente a que sus padres le brindaran un poco de atención.

Miraba atentamente a Eren.

-No llores mi niño – suspira Eren al limpiar las lágrimas de las mejillas de Leiren – junto a ti yo voy a estar, y nunca más te han de hacer mal.

Eren llora bajito, la voz se le corta un poco.

-Ven aquí – le da un beso en la frente – no dejes que nadie te vea llorar, mi dulce amor. Te prometo que nadie nos volverá a separar.

Levi baja la mirada. No puede soportar ver a Eren llorar de esa forma. No puede soportar escuchar los gemidos entrecortados de dolor de Eren al acariciar al cabello castaño de Leiren, que mira a su padre con desconcierto pero hace un puchero.

-No me importa sufrir por ti, porque tú me das luz y me das calor. Ven aquí amor – Leiren es extraído por última vez de su bambineto y es abrazado por su padre por una última vez antes de la amarga despedida.

Levi también los abraza y Eren vuelve a meter a Leiren en el bambinete, lo toma con cuidado y besa la mano de Eren.

El odio hace tanto mal.

0-0-0-0

Ymir sigue lenta y firmemente a Erwin, que extrañamente parece perfectamente saber en dónde está y por dónde camina, como si hubiera vivido en el palacio toda su vida. Pero no se sorprende después de todo esa es la clase de persona que Erwin Smith, un maldito genio extraño que hace todo bien. Lo único que no pudo hacer bien fue que Levi se flechara por su real majestad y por eso ahora Ymir subía las escaleras con una pistola a lado, jean a un lado y Erwin pasos enfrente.

Todo despejado hasta las habitaciones reales.

-Si Mikasa estuviera aquí ya habría corrido a matar a Carla – se burla Jean - ¿Por qué no hay nadie cuidando las habitaciones?

-Deben hacer sacado a la reina de aquí, los demás tenían la orden de encerrarse en sus habitaciones. Todos están encerrados, salvo ellos – Erwin señala la puerta de enfrente con el pulgar – ellos me esperan.

-¿Qué hacemos? – pregunta Ymir

-Tomen los rehenes, yo entrare al cuarto y me quedare ahí hasta que Mikasa estacione la camioneta en la entrada, saldré de aquí con Levi y los llamo – Ymir y Jean asienten y se dan la espalda cada uno en dirección contraria y con fuerza y velocidad.

Erwin toma el pomo de la puerta de eren y Levi y se pierde en el interior.

Ymir suspira sumamente cuando llega a la puerta, okay. 15 minutos. Solo tengo que retener a esta persona por 15 minutos hasta que Mikasa termine de repartir armas a los alfas y estacione afrente. Solo son 15 minutos. No pasa nada.

Ymir abre la puerta de la habitación. La cierra tan rápido como entra, aunque estaba trabada solo hizo falta que pusiera un poco de fuerza para que cediera. La habitación estaba oscura, pero algo en la garganta le quemaba. Si sus ojos no la engañaban la habitación estaba rodeada de un poco de humo, alguien había apagado la chimenea recientemente. Alguien se estaba escondiendo aquí.

Y la garganta no dejaba de quemarle, era como si de pronto no pudiera respirar. Como si el ambiente tuviera algo toxico y dulce al mismo tiempo, se cubrió la nariz ¿Qué es ese aroma? Ymir no podía clasificarlo, era dulce o salado... o quizá era desagradable pero se impregnaba a su ropa, diablos seguro ella apestaba justo ahora.

¿Era agradable?

Olía dulce, pero sofocantemente, como si una máquina de algodón de azúcar se hubiera incendiado. Algo así de dulce y precioso, pero tan fuerte, tan intenso. Ymir cayo de rodillas al suelo, entonces lo vio. Un bulto blanco. Es decir estaba escondiéndose debajo de la cama con un candelabro en la mano, temblaba y tenía las mejillas rojas.

-Estas en pijama – se ríe Ymir, es como si de pronto estuviera drogada. - ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres una princesa o algo así?

Ymir se tira en el piso mirando por debajo de la ama, la chica rubia tiene el rostro increíblemente coloreado y está temblando, aun con si candelabro en las manos, esta aterrada y apenada pero niega rápidamente a la anterior pregunta.

-Soy Christa Reiss…

-No me suena – se ríe Ymir y mete la mano por debajo de la cama, como si se le hubiera caído algo y quisiera alcanzarlo, definitivamente es como estar drogada – ven aquí, créeme que definitivamente no voy a lastimarte.

Pero Christa no hace nada de caso, retrocede debajo de la cama, aun con la respiración entrecortada y la sonrisa extraña de la chica pecosa no es buena opción salir de ahí. Y aunque tiene una necesidad de acatar las órdenes no lo hace, solo se queda ahí. Ymir sonríe y hace una mueca, entonces comienza a meterse bajo la cama.

-No tengas miedo, me llamo Ymir. Ratoncita. Sal de aquí… - Ymir está salivando cual perro, el olor es deliciosamente exquisito. No puede resistirlo.

Christa siente la fragancia de la chica. Sabe que es una alfa, una alborotadora y que seguramente está aquí para lastimarla o hacerle pasar un mal rato. Quizá matarla. Pero no parece que quiera matarla…. Además la otra huele bien, huele muy bien. Pero no lo suficiente como para hacerla perder el control.

-Tome mis inhibidores antier – suspira aliviada – ningún Alfa debería provocarme nada, sin embargo… te huelo.

-Y yo a ti - deduce Ymir rápidamente.- Y… tome mis inhibidores hace cuatro días.

¿Por qué puede percibir a esta chica? ¿Por qué simplemente puede sentir el fuerte aroma saliéndole de las entrañas, lo suficiente para desestabilizarla pero no para hacer que quiera procrear intensamente?

Ymir extiende su mano sumamente.

-Ya sé que pasa – saca la lengua a Christa – Eres mi pareja destinada.

Christa traga saliva y se arrincona más a la pared por debajo de la cama. Esta chica de cabello castaño y nada arreglada, con pecas, linda nariz, carnosos labios…. Y sus ojos avellanados con suaves pestañas a los lados, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y una voz relajante pero como picosa, que se arrastraba en el suelo y la llamaba ratoncita con una cara tranquila, con pendientes en las orejas y con la mano tan lindamente extendida hacia ella ¿Era su pareja destinada?

Christa inconscientemente dice que sí y extiende la mano tomándola con delicadeza y suavidad.

-Creo que si… - admite suspirando.

-Vámonos, Christa – suspira Ymir. – Tú te vienes conmigo.

0-0-0-0

Jean solo vio a Ymir entrar a la habitación, solo falto eso para que se pusiera en posición, abriera la puerta con una patada medio sorda y sacara su cuchillo. La puerta se abre y se agita, pero Jean la cierra tan pronto como la abre. Para dejar de nuevo la habitación a oscuras, y a lo lejos escucha la respiración agitada de alguien que se cubre con las cobijas de pies a cabeza.

Jean sonríe macabramente y se lanza sobre ese bulto en la cama, no se detiene a sentir, ni a ver, ni a oler. Pero las primeras constantes respiraciones lo hacen dudar un segundo, un segundo mínimo, cuando ya ha logrado avanzar hasta la cama y subir encima de su víctima. Aun así no se detiene y pone el cuchillo en posición. Lo pone así, y quita las cobijas con salvajismo a la vez que coloca el cuchillo en el cuello del personaje de abajo.

Lo destapa y lo mira, aun con el cuchillo en el cuello. Es tan rubio… tan lindo, con los ojos azules llorosos, totalmente desprotegido, totalmente sonrojado, con Jean a horcadas sobre él, con Jean inclinándose sobre él y que el tan asustado como esta solo logra cerrar los ojos, y las pestañas rubias suben y bajan tan fuertemente. Su pecho se agita y Jean se da cuenta de que esta temblando.

Me tiene miedo.

Pero Jean no tiene miedo más, solo se queda mirando y su sentido del olfato no lo engaña, está a punto de perder la razón. Solo una inhalación más y Jean comenzara a babear sobre las sabanas. Jean solo afloja un poco el cuchillo.

-Hey, Hey…. He… y – suspira inclinándose - ¿Quién eres?

-Ar… Armin – logra decir el muchacho rubio. Logra soltar y suspirar, sacando un poco los labios, aferrándose a las sabanas - ¿Vas, vas a matarme…?

Jean traga saliva. Y aleja el cuchillo.

-No – definitivamente no lo hará. No puede hacerlo, porque su instinto le dice que no. Que no lo haga. Que lo huela y que lo huela más. Y Armin está sufriendo con el peso del mayor encima, y está sufriendo por que sus hormonas han comenzado con un festival increíble, han despertado en su estómago y se colocan por todos lados, pero sobre todo se asientan ahí abajo. Y jadea, tiene calor, tiene frio, tiene fiebre.

Armin lo hace inconscientemente pero levanta la mano y la reposa sobre la mejilla del contrario. Extrañado y fascinado, el otro da un respingo, se niega a oler. Armin pone ambas manos en el rostro del otro. Lo siente, siente su piel, rasposa pero perfecta.

Jean jadea al sentir las manos del otro, tan suaves y blancas. Sigue jadeando y suelta el aire, da otra bocanada, sus sentidos se llenan de algo completamente desconocido, no puede estar pasando eso. El tomo sus inhibidores hace cuatro días. Porque este chico huele tan bien…

-Hueles…. – a que huele Armin. Armin huele tan bien, huele delicioso, huele como el cielo. Como los ángeles, tan fresco, tan fresco, tan suave. Jean lo sabe. Sabe porque puede olerlo más que a nadie más… más que a sí mismo. Porque las aletas de Armin también se mueven de un lado a otro, lo está oliendo. Porque el realmente también ya lo sabe.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? – jadea Armin. - ¿Qué hare si rasgas mi corazón en dos?

Jean no puede más, hunde su cara en el cuello de Armin para poder olerlo tan perfecto y esplendido como es. Tan grande y maravilloso como la naturaleza le indica. Está intentando identificar esto, grabarlo en su memoria. ¿Qué va a hacer?

Acaricia la espalda del rubio múltiples veces hasta que el otro ya ha enredado sus brazos en el cuello de Jean de una forma increíble, lo acerca y se frotan, y Jean esta excitadísimo. Porque siente que ya ama a esta criatura que Dios le ha puesto enfrente. Que bendiciones. Porque Dios me ha dado esto….

-Eres mi pareja destinada – suspira Armin mientras Jean besa la piel tierna y suave. Mientras Jean desciende

-Sí, mierda, lo soy – y entonces Armin hace lo que su instinto le dice y abre las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Jean afianzándose, Jean no se hace esperar y besa repetidas veces los labios suaves y carnosos con increíble sabor de Armin.

Armin está nervioso, quiere llorar. No sabe lo que está haciendo, solo sabe que repentinamente ha entrado en celo, porque tenía aproximadamente una semana y media que no entraba en celo, y ahora el… su pareja destinada, se aparecía en la puerta y Armin y su instinto, y los dos estaban en la cama ¿Qué más podía hacer? Intento detenerse pero su cuerpo obedecía otras razones. Entrega tu virginidad, esto no es una violación…

Los dos quieren.

Pero el otro apenas y podía sacarlo de sus pantalones, estaba nervioso y ansioso y apresurado, Armin intentaba calmarlo con suaves caricias, pero en vez de eso lo mejor que pudo hacer es subir las piernas a los hombros del otro y dejar que la naturaleza siguiera su curso.

Jean se muerde los labios porque el olor le penetra las fosas nasales, Armin jadea pero no deja de mirarle y Jean empuja suavemente. Armin no se contiene y grita. Jean siente sangre, pero Armin asiente. Asiente tanto que parece que se ha desmayado y ahora solo sostiene un cadáver y que va a comenzar a penetrarlo porque su miembro se ha acoplado perfectamente a esas paredes. Y la sensación es más placentera que nunca en su vida

Armin gime y se muerde la mano, hasta sangrar. Su mano sangra. Es su pareja destinada, no pasa nada… él es el. Él es ¿Quién es él? Le está dando su virginidad a él, pero que importa. Es el destino, la naturaleza, el olor más delicioso que alguna vez ha sentido, tanto que parece materializarse. Armin está tumbando, tiene miedo. No tiene voluntad. Solo pudo decir que si… y ya estaban aquí haciéndolo después.

Jean abraza al otro con todas sus fuerzas porque ya ha llegado hasta adentro, Armin tiembla. Armin llora mientras abraza al otro. Jean quiere besarle la oreja y decirle que no tiene por qué llorar, que sus ojos le dirían la verdad.

Porque Jean es para él. Y Armin es para él. Definitivamente.

Armin gime y llora y siente a Jean muy dentro, aunque es rápido y suave, Jean siente tanto placer que apenas y puede resistirse, es la situación. Es por eso. No porque en realidad ya se quiera venir…

-Ah… - gime Armin al apretar las piernas más y tensarse cuando siente a Jean tan fuertemente – No, no! Aguarda! No, no lo hagas….

Entonces Jean reacciona y aunque ya estaba tan cerca del final lo saca tan rápido como puede. Hay un golpeteo en la puerta rápido, y feroz. Alguien le está llamando.

-Jean – grita Erwin – nos largamos. Corre.

Jean se levanta como resorte y ve a Armin con la ropa interior abajo y las cobijas echas un desastre, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Da pasos inciertos hacia atrás. Una buena cantidad mientras se sube el pantalón, y Armin gime con dolor.

-Regresare – susurra, Armin asiente – te lo prometo. Te lo juro, voy a volver por ti.

Y se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación tan rápido como puede.

Armin se derrumba, se abraza las rodillas. Porque en los ojos de Jean vio la verdad, es verdad. Es su pareja destinada, le dio su virginidad y no solo eso. Se la dio y se aseguró de que no se viniera adentro, desperdicio su primera oportunidad. Porque él no quiere hijos. Nada de esto debió pasar. Pero lo vio en sus ojos. Es su pareja destinada ¿Y si yo retiro esas palabras? Se pregunta Armin repetidamente…

¿Y si nunca lo vuelvo a ver? Aun así, yo soy de él. Y él es de mí. Aunque definitivamente cabe la posibilidad de que yo jamás lo vuelva a ver.

¿Cuál es su nombre? Armin comienza a llorar muchísimo.

0-0-0-0

Levi ve al muchacho de cabello castaño salir poniéndose el pantalón a la chica a su lado cargando a Christa en los brazos, y el chico de cabello ceniza se detiene en el acto, como si se le hubiera olvidado algo.

-¡Qué diablos Ymir! – Jean da un paso atrás – Yo también…

-Ni se te ocurra, nos largamos Jean – grita Erwin., el castaño se muerde el labio y sale disparado tras los delas Alfas. Levi baja las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas y Leiren en brazos se lo permiten, los demás le siguen, Erwin y Jean con armas en las manos mientras salen por la puerta trasera, que aunque no es una puerta desconocida no es una puerta tan conocida para Levi como la lateral.

Por la que se escapaba con Eren.

La camioneta esta estacionada justamente frente al palacio. Con una chica de cabello rojo y Mikasa a su lado. Abren las puertas y todos suben rápidamente. Leiren va tranquilamente sobre su papa. Cuando todos están adentro Mikasa habla

-Nos repelen – mira a Erwin – Farlan y Mike ya están guiando a todos los alfas a la base de armas. Reiner nos espera allá y…

-¡Conduce! – grita Ymir con Christa en brazos. Jean a su lado mira como desesperado hacia el exterior, hacia el palacio. Tiene la cara roja de coraje. ¿Por qué Ymir si se trajo a esa omega y el no…?

La chica omega que va en el auto conduce rápidamente. Y nadie los detiene en su salida del palacio, Levi se gira a ver al castillo, mira la ventana de la habitación, sabe que Eren debe observarle desde ahí. Levi toma la mano de Leiren.

-Despídete Leiren… - y mueve la manita en esa dirección esperando que eren también este ahí haciendo lo mismo.

Todos en la camioneta se quedan callados. Mientras Leiren y Levi comparten un momento íntimo. Pero finalmente logran salir del palacio, y hay muchos cadáveres en el camino, la ciudad Royal es un caos, los alfas han pasado por ahí pero rodeado, se dirigen a la ciudad beta y más específicamente a aquel lugar a donde están las armas. Donde Erwin hablara por primera vez con su nuevo bando.

Más de 10 mil alfas dispuestos a atacar. Todos al mismo tiempo. Todos en la base de armas.

Todo ha salido espléndidamente, ahora Levi se va a convertir en la imagen de la revolución. Junto con Leiren

-Felicidades Levi, ya eres un partisano – sonríe Erwin a su lado.

Levi suspira, partisano. Oficialmente una persona que ese miembro de un grupo civil que actúa contra la autoridad. Aunque Levi considera que siempre lo fue…. Ahora mismo la revolución alfa había comenzado, enserio. Y ahora Levi no solo era un partisano, era el partisano.

N/A: Por si no quedo claro, Armin entro en celo, y Christa no. De antemano una disculpa por hacer que los intros entre cada mini historia sean tan cortos, pero así se narra un solo día desde varias perspectivas y sí, todo esto paso en una noche, en el cumpleaños de Eren. Guau. Lo sé.

No se desanimen por el giro que ha tomado la historia, de verdad que apenas empieza lo bueno. Y como siempre digo, las personas deben sufrir para tener su final feliz. Síganme acompañando.

Tengo un sueño, llegar a los 200 reviews, apunto a este o a unforgiven.

SaraCullenMasen: calmémonos ahora, sabemos que Jean no está muero, pero el peligro sigue. Muchas gracias por el apoyo ya no hare caso a los feos comentarios. Llorón y pequeño… ya veras, ¿Por qué descuidado? Jaja bueno espero te guste el capítulo y nos leemos pronto.

Lluery: Bebe es alfa, aunque no le hicieron el ABO, gracias por el review, espero te haya gustado la intervención alfa. Nos leemos.

Gateway to infinite: No sé si sea niña… bueno en realidad ya lo tengo planeado, así que no daré spoilers. Jaja Estoy seguro de que Eren ha quedado suuuper vulnerable, enserio. No sé qué vaya a ser de él. Carla quiere a Eren pero a un nivel distinto, es como que quiere a Eren pero no quiere que nadie más lo tenga. Puta loca Carla.

Genevieve Phantomhive: jaja que bueno que te gusto, si sabes tenía que dejar pasar una etapa aunque solo sean tres meses en la que ellos convivieran con él bebe, antes de quitárselos. Gracias por comentar, y espero que con esto la historia de un giro nuevo. Nos leemos. Gracias por todo.

Moi Madame: Bueno, no te preocupes pero preocúpate… jaja exacto Carla es mala. Ama a Eren pero se va contra Levi y él bebe. Idiota. Eren no tenía plan, solo quería a su bebe por un día más… gracias por tu sincero apoyo, de verdad. Esas personas son muy molestas, no entiendo porque se toman el tiempo de opinar. En fin muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto. Saludos.

Engel Laufen: Esta bien entonces te saludare más seguido, sospechas bien. Tus sospechas muchas veces son acertadas, eso me hace creer que quizá soy predecible jaja bueno espero te guste. Saludos.

Ochibi: No te preocupes, esto tendrá final feliz. Creo. No soy de finales tristes… aunque nunca se sabe, solo no te preocupes y sigamos adelante. Espero que te vaya bien en la escuela y nos leemos pronto. Por ciertas gracias por tu review en 'la nueva familia' como ya no subo capitulo pues ya no pude contestar. Pero te agradezco que la hayas seguido hasta el fin.

Charly: Muchísima gracias por tan lindas palabras, Eren y Levi dan todo para proteger al bebe y ahora la verdadera revolución comienza, tus apuestas van en camino acertado, solo que como Eren consume inhibidores de forma correcta ahora Levi ya no es tan propenso a sentir el celo. Eren… nuevo bebe.

Sora Yoru: Mikasa quiere venganza, por haber sido separada de su mellizo y odia a los omegas por eso. No, no quiere. Jaja no te preocupes. Jajaja Jesús en la boca, me mataste enserio. Espero te haya gustado, espero te guste este capítulo. No te preocupes ya no me tomare enserio esos feos comentarios, No aunque no lo creas si somos muy similares, es decir a mí no me importa si es ereri o riren, siempre y cuando estén juntos. Pero siempre se me ha hecho más fácil escribir riren. Carla se perdió en el odio a los alfas ¿pero porque? Ya lo veremos. Muchísimas gracias por todo nos leemos y saludos.

Zakury Minashiro: Tal vez! Jaja bueno ya verás. En primer lugar quiero que sepas que… vienen varios bbs pero shh. Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos. A mí también se me paso rápido el tiempo, Lo sé, Levi es un amor de padre… personalmente en este cap cuando hace que Leiren diga adiós… me abofetee por tan triste momento. Ya pronto esos dos juntos. Muchas gracias por todo y nos leemos pronto.

Naruby Scarlett: No te preocupes querida, te juro que al final todo lo que pasa tiene un porque y sigue luchando, porque aunque duela todo acabara bien. Muy bien. Creo que has acertado muy bien, lástima que eren tuvo que quedarse atrás… bueno nos leemos saludos y gracias

Yayoi heichou: Ya ha comenzado, bienvenidos a los juegos del hambre. Okay no. Esto tendrá un buen final, pero en la guerra siempre pasan cosas. Nos leemos. Saludos

Deysizg501: me costo escribir tu nombre jaja mucho gusto, dime Magi. Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, espero te guste el capitulo y si Carla es malvada, solo piensa en odio a los alfas. Leiren mi chiquito espero te guste nos leemos, saludos.

PD: sabían que siempre me meto a los perfiles de los que dejan review y me siguen. Por eso siempre me pongo a leer sus historias, si no he leído la tuya… muy pronto estaré comentándote.


	13. En el que Armin se siente tan solo

**CRESTOMATIA**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Tan solo que casi siente que su ángel le abandono**

Después de todo al final llego la madrugada, la noche fue excesivamente larga para el gusto de Hanji que se había asegurado de quedarse en su habitación. Por seguridad propia. Ella aún tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que había sucedido durante la noche, los sirvientes del palacio no pudieron decirle más que los típicos chismorreos.

Los alfas encontraron la forma de salir de su agujero, y habían atacado el palacio, pero al parecer no era su objetivo principal. Porque fueron repelidos. Ahora estaban asentándose en la ciudad Beta, en el bosque. Cerca de la base de armas, que tomaron como base propia. La entrada de la ciudad Royal quedo completamente cerrada en todos sus distritos, Orvud, Stohess, Ehrmich, Yarckel y Mitras. Todas las puertas quedaron cerradas, todos los omegas quedaron alejados de los betas, y se recomendó la pronta evacuación de los terrenos cerca de la ciudad Beta.

Eran las 4:30 de la mañana cuando por fin Hanji decidió que era hora de salir de su habitación, afuera era todo en caos. Todos corrían de un lado a otro, los nobles, los príncipes y princesas.

-Doctora Hanji – saludo correctamente Connie Springer – se recomienda que permanezca en su habitación hasta nuevo aviso, ahí estará atendida…

-¿Dónde está la reina? – pregunto la científica al joven. El chico parecía desinteresado, pero miraba a todos lados.

-La reina llegara aquí en una hora. Anoche fue transportada al refugio.

¿El refugio? Hanji no tenía idea de lo que le hablaba, pero imagino que pronto la reina llegaría y si las cosas estaban tensas ahora, no quería ni siquiera imaginarse como se pondría todo cuando Carla llegara. Connie Springer se dio la vuelta para irse y continuar con su recorrido por el castillo, que a pesar de estar hecho un desastre parecía estar seguro.

¿Por qué los alfas no tomaron el palacio de una vez? Eso se preguntó Hanji. Seguramente los alfas estaban en clara desventaja y por eso decidieron esperar, o tenían otro objeto en mente… entonces por su mente cruzo un pensamiento fugaz. Ir con aquella persona que podría informarla mejor. Ignorar las recomendaciones de seguridad.

Hanji camino decidida un piso abajo, a las habitaciones reales, se cruzó con uno de sus amigos científicos betas.

-Gunther – dijo Hanji - ¿Qué pasa en el fourmilliere?

-Mataron a los guardias que custodiaban el lugar y sacaron a todos los que pudieron – dijo Gunther peinándose el cabello – aunque no fueron todos, el estimado es que se fueron 8,000 algunos más o menos. Dejaron muchos bebes y niños. Lógicamente. Ya se ha reforzado la seguridad, todos los guardias de la ciudad Beta fueron llamados aquí, la ciudad Royal y el palacio actualmente está custodiada por 2,500 soldados. Solamente.

Hanji saca aire de sus pulmones con clara y visible frustración, comenzaba a estresarse, ella conocía exactamente la cantidad de Alfas que había abajo y si sus cálculos eran correctos solamente se habían quedado cerca de 4,000.

2,500 guardias contra 8,000. ¿Cuántos omegas hay en Royal y el palacio? Quizá unos 9,000 y sin contar a los betas que tenían buena suerte. Como Gunther. Vaya que si esto era una guerra, estaban en clara desventaja. Dios, no quería ni siquiera estar cerca de Carla…

-Gracias por tu arduo trabajo – sonrió Hanji y le puso la mano en el hombre al chico – puedes retirarte.

-Gracias doctora – y siguió o con su camino.

Hanji también siguió adelante, y si el piso de arriba era un asco, este piso estaba deshecho, las alfombras llenas de huellas, los floreros en el piso, los focos reventados. Todo estaba patas arriba, por suerte las criadas ya habían puesto manos a la obra y limpiaban los preciosos pisos de mármol y las columnas bañadas en oro. A lo lejos Hanji diviso la habitación que buscaba y antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, Petra estaba en su camino.

-¿Tanto tardaste en bajar? – pregunta la peli naranja, con los brazos cruzados, pero se ve visiblemente preocupada. – Vamos, vamos…

Hanji medio sonríe y ve a la maestra, con un pants, de terciopelo lila, caminando hasta la habitación de Eren y esperándola un poco. Hanji camina tras ella y mete las manos en su bata blanca. Petra toca la puerta con los nudillos pero no hay contestación. La mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Buenos días – dice Petra pegada a la puerta - ¿podemos pasar?

Pero sigue sin haber respuesta, esta vez la peli naranja mira a Hanji pero la científica no se hace esperar más y lleva su mano al picaporte, la puerta parece tener seguro, pero con unos cuantos empujones hace un ruido sordo como un crujido y por fin se abre. No estaba trabada, tenía un mueble empujando. ¿Por qué pondrían un mueble si pueden poner el seguro?

Entonces Hanji ve el picaporte y se da cuenta de que en realidad está roto. El seguro no servia, fue roto. El mueble quedo empujado y la habitación estaba iluminada, todas las lámparas habían sido encendidas, la araña del techo, y las cortinas estaban cerradas. La habitación se veía muy iluminada. Incluso la chimenea estaba ardiendo.

Hanji y Petra entraron a la habitación, se miraron con confusión y cerraron la puerta. La cama estaba perfectamente tendida, más que haber sido arreglada parecía que no había sido tocada, en toda la noche. Pero lo más preocupante era no ver ninguna de las cosas de Leiren. Fue entonces cuando Petra y Hanji decidieron fijarse detenidamente en la sala del cuarto.

Pegado al otro extremo de la pared estaba una montaña de cosas de bebe, todas las cosas habían sido arrinconadas, una encima de la otra, incluso la ropa. Cubrían una pared entera. Hanji casi se atraganta cuando vio a Eren sentado en un sillón viendo el fuego de la chimenea arder y quemarse, tenía la ropa de Leiren en la mano. La ropa de Leiren que Leiren nunca uso… como los vestidos rosas que le habían regalado y cosas de niña. En realidad Eren arrojaba lentamente toda esa ropa inútil a la chimenea, viendo cómo se consumía.

-¿Eren…? – pregunto Petra sacada de su elemento, completamente extrañada. Eren giro el rostro y la vista era atemorizante.

El castaño tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, pero sobre todo tenia ojeras inmensas, negras, violetas alrededor de su cara, estaba vestido y su ropa hecha jirones. Tenía sangre en la nariz y en la boca. Si algo le había pasado al joven estaba segura de que había sido algo grave.

-¿¡que!? – Hanji corrió hasta donde estaba Eren solo para verlo levantarse y tirar todo lo que traía en las manos a la chimenea. - ¿Qué sucedió Eren?

-¿De… que? – pregunto el otro intentando sonreír, pero solo salía una mueca macabra y demacrada de su cara.

-¿Qué te sucedió? – Hanji no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a revisar las extrañas heridas del castaño, ver su nariz un poco hinchada y su labio roto - ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Eren – dijo Petra captando la atención de la doctora y del príncipe. Que se quedaron quietos al oír tan serio tono de la maestra – solo lo diré una vez ¿Dónde está Leiren?

Eren sonrió a medias, luego sonrió completamente y sus rodillas colapsaron en el piso, cayendo con un ruido sordo, Hanji se inclinó con el mientras los ojos de Eren se llenaban de lágrimas. Lagrima tras lágrima que resbalaba por sus mejillas y que moría en su barbilla, mientras este se mordía los labios y apretaba la mandíbula.

-¿Dónde está Eren? – Fue lo único que Hanji pudo proferir al ver al castaño tan devastado - ¿Dónde está Levi?...

Pero Eren no contesto, solo siguió llorando en silencio.

-¿¡donde esta?! – grito Petra acercándose.

Eren se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y siguió llorando, más que verse destrozado, se veía furioso, ansioso, estresado… miles de adjetivos que podrían describir a una persona que no tardara en morir por sus propios sentimientos. Petra no fue tan blanda con él, se acercó y lo tomo de las muñecas para que mostrara su rostro

-¿Dónde está…? - volvió a preguntar Petra.

-Se fue… - farfullo Eren con gemidos de dolor en la garganta - ¡Se fue!

Petra no pudo creerlo, se levantó lentamente. Hanji también se alejó, lo que decía Eren era increíble, Levi y Leiren se habían ido. Enserio se habían ido. Con los alfas. Petra se cubrió la boca.

-No te preocupes, Eren – dijo Petra meneando la cabeza – lo encontraremos…

-No – dijo Eren callando sus berridos y también dejando de llorar – Yo deje que se fueran. Yo… yo les dije que se fueran – Eren se levantó tambaleante - ¿Entiendes? ¡Yo le dije a el que se lo llevara!

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Eren? – Pregunto Petra – si sabes que no puedes vivir sin el… sin ellos. ¿Por qué?

-¡Acaso crees que soy un imbécil que va a permitir que lleven a su hijo al fondo del abismo! – grito Eren – Levi se alió a los alfas para sacar a Leiren de aquí.

Petra se quedó helada, Hanji se acercó a Petra intentando asimilar la información que Eren acababa de soltarles, como una bomba atómica. Pero ninguna de las dos pudo imaginar lo que Eren diría a continuación

-No me importa decirles esto… - sonrió – Le di a Levi a mi hijo, porque le confió mi vida entera a él. Si él me dice que me mate, lo haría. Si fuera una orden. Si Levi me dice que me desnude, lo haría siempre y cuando me lo pida con el corazón. Por eso, si yo le digo a Levi que cuide a Leiren con su vida… lo hará. Confió en el, con mi vida. Va a ganar esta revolución, por mí. Por nosotros.

-¡Las cosas no son así Eren! – Le contesta Petra con el rostro rojo de ira – Los alfas y los omegas no somos iguales, podrás someterte a Levi y Levi podrá amarte pero si tú te mueres… él se ira con otro. ¡No lo dudes! La diferencia es que si él se muere, tú jamás podrás estar con alguien más.

Eren se queda callado y frunce el ceño. Baja las pupilas y luego mira a Petra. Como si no pudiera entenderlo, como si cada una de las palabras que la peli naranja acaba de pronunciar estuvieran siendo procesadas una a una por él. Por su cerebro.

-¿Qué? – pregunta en tono bajo, susurrante, pero lleno de angustia.

Petra baja los ojos y extiende su mano hasta la mejilla de Eren.

-Es la falla de la pareja destinada, Eren – explica Petra con compasión en el rostro – los alfas y los omegas son diferentes porque nosotros no podemos estar sin ellos, pero ellos si pueden estar sin nosotros.

Eren baja los ojos, llorando. Esta destruido, el alma le duele muchísimo. Su corazón está roto. Pero no puede aceptar esas palabras así como así, en realidad Eren no puede creer que sea cierto, porque él sabe que no es cierto. Y aunque fuera cierto, no puede dejarse vencer. No puede permitir que lo utilicen a él, para estar contra los alfas.

-Lo siento, Petra – contesta Eren – pero no importa lo que me digas. Estoy del lado de los alfas.

Hanji suspira.

-En ese caso, no hay opción, Eren – dice la científica, la peli naranja retira la mano y mira a la castaña con extrañeza – Si estás del lado de los alfas, tendrás que decirlo abiertamente. Petra podrá tener corazón de piedra, pero te apoyamos… enserio. Amas a Levi y el enano te ama. Y los dos aman a su hijo. Si me pides mi opinión personal, creo que es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho.

-¡pero! – grita Petra – pero, no puedes hacer lo mejor para los demás, no si tu salud está involucrada…

-bla, bla – dice Hanji – vamos Petra, Eren sabe lo que sacrifica ¿No es así? Estoy segura de que no solo Levi tomo las cosas y se fue. Por dios. Los dos sabían lo que hacían y aun así decidieron asumir el riesgo para que él bebe tenga un futuro mejor ¿No?

-Por supuesto – La actitud de Eren cambia repentinamente, como si se hubiera llenado de expectativas – me duele… dejar a Levi, pero… lo hacemos por nuestro bien. Estoy seguro de que podremos lograr grandes cosas.

-Nuestro deber es proteger a Eren – dice Hanji muy decidida – si él ha decido apoyar la causa de los alfas, tiene mi apoyo.

-¡Van a matarnos! – grita Petra al mismo tiempo que susurra – si Carla se entera…

-De acuerdo Petra, frente a tus ojos tienes al niño más desastroso de todos los omegas, se casó a los 15 años, con un alfa, un Ackerman, tuvo un hijo… que resulto un alfa. Destroza el corazón de su madre a cada segundo y la mujer no lo ha mandado al ejército. Vamos, Carla adora a Eren… no quiero sonar mal, pero ahora que Levi no está estoy segura de que Carla no le hará daño a Eren aun si este quisiera apoyar a los koalas para dominar el mundo – Petra no puede creer lo que escucha, Eren ha sonreído un poco y Hanji alza un pulgar como aprobación - ¿No es así, Eren?

-Escúchame bien, Eren – dice Petra intentando calmarse y analizar la situación – has tentado a tu suerte demasiado, enserio. Pero esto es el colmo. Levi se fue, se llevó a Leiren. Si les dices a Carla que estabas enterado, te van a colgar… seamos objetivos. Quieres apoyar a los alfas, de acuerdo. Yo te apoyo. Pero no puedes hacer las cosas 'a tu estilo'

Hanji se cubre la boca

-Coincido con eso – dice Hanji riendo – no podemos dejar que bajes y grites 'Viva los alfas'

-¿Qué? – pregunta Eren – no entiendo a lo que se refieren

-Tienes que ser discreto. Solo contesta si te preguntan, y hazlo en voz baja ¿entendiste? – Presiona Petra – mira, déjanos encargarnos de esto. No mientas, pero tampoco exageres las cosas. Si te preguntan dirás que Levi se llevó a Leiren para evitar que lo encerraran, culpa a los omegas. ¿Están furiosos? Bien es su culpa. ¿No lo crees Hanji?

-Exactamente – contesta la de lentes – sabemos que estas muy triste, pero demuestra que eres más listo que ellos… ya hiciste un paso enorme por este país. Continua así, en línea recta, con la frente en alto, lucha junto con Levi. Pero se objetivo. No seas imprudente… ¿es mucho pedir?

Eren se muerde el labio, lo que las chicas dicen es verdad, no puede ser como siempre es. Si hace enfurecer a alguien todo el plan se ira al diablo, debe ser más listo que ellos. Tiene que lograr sus objetivos y apoyar a Levi. Todo para que su precioso Leiren tenga un mundo bueno, junto a él y a Levi.

-Puedo hacerlo – asiente Eren ya más tranquilo – Solo si ustedes me apoyan.

Hanji sonríe abiertamente, Petra baja la cabeza y frunce el ceño mientras sonríe. De verdad, este chico.

-La reina Carla ha llegado… -murmura una sirvienta abriendo la puerta lentamente.

-De acuerdo – grita Hanji – ya vamos. Por cierto Eren, la puerta está rota… ¿te hicieron daño o algo?

El castaño parece haber recobrado la compostura.

-Ah sobre eso… rompí la cerradura ayer, para evitar ir tras ellos – sonrió limpiándose la sangre seca – y estrelle mi cabeza contra la puerta, je.

Petra traga saliva, mientras Hanji golpea la espalda de Eren.

-Sí que eres una maravilla, Eren – sonríe la de lentes.

0-0-0-0

Armin bajo a la sala principal cuando fueron a llamar a su puerta aquella mañana, aquella madrugada. Aunque a el las horas no se le pasaron tan rápido, se había quedado despierto casi toda la noche y cuando despertaba estaba demasiado nervioso y triste. Solo comenzaba a llorar con su cabeza entre las almohadas. En cuanto salió, noto la atmosfera extraña. Se vistió con sus ropas de noble y bajo. En realidad todos los omegas que había en palacio se acercaban al salón principal, pocas veces el salón principal era utilizado.

Generalmente se usaba la sala Ámbar, el salón principal solo era en casos muy especiales.

La corte celestial también llego al salón principal, Armin intento por todos los medios no encontrarse con su abuelo, ni con su madre. Los evito perfectamente, pero no pudo evitar a alguien más.

-¡Armin! – Grito Frieda - ¿Has visto a Christa? ¿Se quedó a dormir aquí? ¿Verdad? Ella me dijo que estaba aquí, no tengo idea de donde este… ¿la has visto?

Es verdad, Armin no había pensado en Christa ni una vez desde anoche.

-Lo siento Frieda, no la he visto – admitió Armin quitando las manos de Frieda de sus hombros – pero no debe tardar, ella debe estar por bajar…

Frieda hizo una mueca preocupada, aunque Armin no tuviera cabeza para pensar en nada, comenzó a sentir una ligera preocupación también. Más que nada la que Frieda le estaba contagiando. Se disculpó con la noble y fue a sentarse a una de las sillas más alejadas del gran salón.

Todos los demás también comenzaron a sentarse, Armin estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero pudo distinguir a algunos conocidos, a la princesa Sasha que estaba muy nerviosa como siempre, a Mina y a las demás princesas, algunos príncipes, ya todos estaban sentados. Esperando a que la reina Carla llegara y se sentara en el trono.

Entonces fue cuando llego el, como un dios griego o una deidad. Incluso Armin se sintió más insignificante, más de lo que ya se sentía. Y no es que estuviera radiante, si no que su actitud demostraba determinación inmensa, los ojos llorosos a más no poder, pero la mandíbula tensa. Estaba seguro de lo que hacía.

Con sus ropas de príncipe real, un pantalón blanco, casaca blanca y botas negras, y la maldita cinta roja alrededor de su torso, cubierto de medallas y símbolos. Y extrañamente Eren también se había colocado una tiara. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que Eren usaba tiara, y una de esas ocasiones fue su cumpleaños número 15…

Meses antes de que ocurriera la crestomatía del terror.

Hoy casi después de dos años, Eren volvía a ponerse una tiara. Se veía tan… poderoso.

Atrás de él venían Hanji y Petra, los tres tomaron asiento en la fila principal. Pero no hubo rastro del esposo de Eren, ni de su pequeño hijo. Y como de costumbre, los murmullos no tardaron en escucharse, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso. De inmediato la reina Carla apareció, seguida de su escolta Annie, más atrás iba Connie Springer y más atrás aun, se encontraba la joven de la que todos habían escuchado pero jamás habían visto.

Rico Brzenska.

-¡Siéntense todos! – y ahí estaba la reina, estaba de mal humor. Aun con su corona perfecta y su vestido color mamey. Estaba furiosa ¿Cómo no estarlo? – alguien, solo una persona… que me explique como fue posible que todos los alfas salieran del fourmilliere ¿Eh? ¿Cómo fue que nuestro sistema de seguridad de 18 años de trabajo fue violado?

Todos se quedaron callados.

-¿Quién los libero? – Grito Carla - ¿Quién fue? ¡Fuiste tú verdad…! Eh… ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Levi?

Todos se quedaron callados, nadie pudo decir ni una palabra. Y la reina estaba desconcertada. Petra tomo la mano de Eren con un apretón indico que no se levantara a gritar, y con los ojos le recordó, solo contesta si te preguntan. Y así ocurrió.

-Eren – dijo Carla extrañamente sumisa – ¿Dónde está Levi Ackerman?

-Se fue con los alfas – contesto fríamente, fuerte. Decidido. Como si no le afectara. Carla se puso la mano en el corazón. Miro a todos lados, como si siquiera encontrarse al esposo de su hijo sentado en una banca. Pero era verdad, el alfa no estaba.

-Mi pobre… Eren – dijo Carla con dulzura arrastrándose a su hijo con los brazos extendidos en busca de atención – Lo ves, te lo dije, te dije que él se iría… el amor que fácil viene fácil va.

Eren se levantó justo cuando su madre estaba a punto de abrazarlo. Eren no dijo nada, pero la miro con su ceño fruncido. Como si no quisiera escuchar más de sus sucios chantajes, y ahora que su esposo se había ido buscaba recuperarlo como hijo, como heredero. Como esperanza de los omegas. Pero Carla no podía estar más equivocada.

-¿Eren? – Pregunta Carla - ¿Se llevó a tu bebe, verdad?

-Si madre – contesta Eren – se han ido los dos. Sé que Levi lo cuidara bien.

Carla va a abrir la boca, quiere hablar, quiere negar. Meter cizaña en Eren, pero este no deja que ella hable y vuelve a sentarse y antes de que la reina comience a rogar para recuperar a su hijo, su escolta carraspea. Llaman la atención de la reina con una débil mirada y un sonido estridente. Carla se da media vuelta para mirarlos, con confusión con ojos de ¿Qué no ven que debo recuperar a mi eren?

-Creo que si Levi Ackerman y su hijo se fueron ya dejan de ser responsabilidad de los omegas – profiere Annie – ahora son parte de los alfas a los que nos enfrentamos. No tenemos por qué concentrarnos en eso.

Carla se le queda viendo a su escolta extrañada, sin saber exactamente que pensar o que decir. Seguramente está concentrada en Eren. Pero regreso a su lugar y siguió mirando a todos como si lo que acababa de ocurrir en realidad solo hubiera sido una alucinación.

-Conocemos a nuestros enemigos. No podemos darnos el lujo de dejarlos avanzar y tampoco podemos erradicarlos – profiere Carla – los necesitamos, así como ellos a nosotros, si quieren tomar el castillo tengan por seguro que nos espera una vida terrible. No podemos arriesgarnos a eso. Necesitamos regresarlos al fourmilliere, sin tener que involucrarnos con ellos.

Armin se encoge en su asiento. Entiende a lo que Carla se refiere, es verdad que aún muchos alfas deben estar sedados por los efectos de la inyección, pero también debe de haber muchos a los que los efectos se les hayan pasado, como el que llego ayer a su habitación… y si Carla simplemente enviaba a los omegas a pelear con armas, la mitad podían dejar todo por sus alfas, o ser violados. O cosas peores. Lo mejor era llevar todo a cabo sin la necesidad de involucrar a los omegas con los alfas.

-¡Pero majestad! – Grita la inquisidora – eso es imposible, nuestro ejército no está preparado para una lucha así… y nos han robado la base de armas. ¿Cómo haremos para dejar a los omegas lejos de los alfas?

Annie carraspea

-De momento tenemos dos objetivos. Repeler a los alfas de la ciudad Royal – dice Annie levantando un blanco y perfecto dedo – regresarlos al fourmilliere. Nos concentraremos en eso por ahora…

-Y también debemos de asegurarnos de que los betas no se pongan de su lado – dice Carla, con un tono un poco siniestro

-En todo caso – vuelve a hablar Annie – activaremos el plan anti/alfas 097 – dice Annie levantando una mano – desde este momento, cualquier omega tiene absolutamente prohibido salir de la ciudad royal, o acercarse a la muralla con la ciudad beta. La televisión a nivel mundial comenzara a ser intra* así como cualquier vía de comunicación.

Eren carraspeo, si alguna vez tuvo esperanza de poderse comunicar con Levi esto ahora se había ido por el inodoro, si el gobierno comenzaba a manipular los medios de comunicación para que tanto los betas como los omegas solo vieran y oyeran lo que les conviene, sería un gran problema. Incluso mandar un mensajero beta, nadie se arriesgara a salir de royal ahora que el palacio ha ofrecido el apoyo a todos los que se han quedado de este lado.

-Todos los omegas y betas que estén de este lado, serán sometidos a un registro y a un interrogatorio para evitar que haya espías en nuestro lado – las personas asienten sin entusiasmo. Aunque nadie sea cómplice, creo que no les gusta mucho saber que en realidad a todos los ponen en tela de duda – a cambio se les dará alojamiento a las familias más alejadas en los hoteles que están alrededor del palacio. Ningún omega o beta quedara a más de 10 kilómetros a la redonda de la salida a la ciudad beta. Más que los militares.

Annie saca una lista que Rico le ha extendido posteriormente.

-Habrá 1000 guardias omegas en el palacio y los alrededores, los otros 1500 guardias serán enviados a la frontera con la ciudad beta. Los bosques y vías de acceso sin control serán cerrados con vallas electrificadas – Annie seguía leyendo el plan sin ponerse a pensar ni un segundo, las demás personas no tenían más opción que asentir y esperar lo mejor.

-Aun así… - dice la inquisidora - ¿Cómo traeremos a los alfas de nuevo, si lo único que hacemos es enclaustrarnos en Royal?

Annie la ve con mala cara, y probablemente es la primera vez que esas dos parecen no estar del mismo lado, o al menos no del lado contra Levi, que usualmente era el que existía. Sin embargo ahora la inquisidora parece no tener motivos para quejarse, después de todo Levi está lejos. Muy lejos ahora. Justo lo que todos aquí querían. Menos Eren, claro está.

-Ese es el punto más importante de el plan 097 – dice Annie mirando a Rico. – ella podrá explicarlo mucho mejor.

-Activaremos la tropa Delta – dice Rico dando un paso enfrente con frialdad – es un proyecto en el que hemos trabajado desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que las vacunas demostraron tener un efecto retrograda, es decir que no podríamos depender de ellas para siempre. Si un alfa no se vacunaba en 15 años, resultaba extremadamente peligroso. Y fabricar esas vacunas también era demasiado caro. Incluso las alfas podrían haberse acostumbrado a ellas y dejar de tener efectos después de la tercera aplicación. Por eso junto con los demás guardias reales comenzamos una estrategia para combatir a los alfas sin tener que luchar realmente…

El silencio era sencillamente sepulcral. Nadie se atrevía a contradecir lo que la joven decía, sobre las inyecciones y demás, Hanji se sentía nerviosa. Al ser ella la científica de cabecera que se concentraba en alfas, estaba claro que ella sabía sobre esto, pero jamás se concentró lo suficiente en un método alterno para contener a los alfas. Sin embargo esta joven, listilla se había pasado toda su vida encerrada trabajado en un proyecto para contener alfas, altamente secreto. Llamado delta. Y nadie tenía la intención de preguntarle de que trataba dicha tropa.

-¿Alguna pregunta? – dijo Annie como si intentara Sacar conversación.

-¿Qué es la tropa Delta? – pregunto Hanji

-La tropa Delta – sonrió rico – somos nosotros.

-¿Disculpa? – Pregunta Petra – no entiendo a qué te refieres, no somos guerreros. No sabemos luchar. No pueden enviarnos a la guerra solo porque decidieron que no teníamos suficientes soldados.

-Escuchen bien todos vosotros – dice Rico – la entrevista que se aplicara a todos los omegas, no solo será para saber sobre ustedes, también será un proceso de selección para formar a la tropa delta. Sé que ahora mismo todos quieren explicaciones. Pero hasta que la entrevista no sea hecha, no se pueden dar más detalles sobre el proyecto.

-Los seleccionados serán informados. Las fechas de entrevista serán anunciadas en los siguientes días, no hay tiempo que perder – dijo Annie – si ya no hay más dudas. Y pueden por una vez en su vida confiar en el gobierno. Es todo por hoy.

La reina se levantó, todos se despidieron con una reverencia y ella salió de la sala principal. Las personas comenzaron con un chismorreo incesante que le ponía de nervios a Eren, sabía que hablaban de todo, pero que eso también lo incluía a él. Y eso lo hacía sentir de puta pena. Además ahora mismo también tenía en la cabeza metida la idea del plan de Rico 'tropa Delta' ¿eso qué demonios significa? ¿Es acaso otra raza? ¿Alfa, Beta, Omega, Delta? ¿Algo así había podido pasar desapercibido? No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, pero tampoco quiso concentrarse en Levi… y su bebe.

-Eren – una voz familiar lo saco de sus ensoñaciones. Era Armin. Y por un momento el moreno pensó que el rubio le abrazaría y lo consolaría, pero Armin lucia… desesperado – Podemos hablar un momento.

Hanji y Petra miraron a su pupilo. Pero el castaño no las miro. Armin era su mejor amigo, ni siquiera tenía que pedir permiso para hacer algo con él. Y para las otras dos, Armin era quizá una de las únicas personas a las que le podían confiar al príncipe, personas de confianza.

Eren asiento y camino hasta Armin.

-¡Armin, Eren! – grito Frieda desde su lugar, intentado pasar entre la gente para llegar a los dos, llego jadeante – Armin… Eren… yo, no encuentro a mi hermana. Estoy muy preocupada. Ella debería de estar aquí.

Eren frunce el ceño y mira a Armin, pero el rubio se ve consternado, no tiene idea de donde puede estar la rubia. Se supone que estaba dormida en la habitación contigua de Eren.

-Frieda – dice Armin – nosotros dos íbamos a subir, podemos ir a la habitación en donde estaba. Vamos a buscarla. Eren ¿puede acompañarnos?

-Por supuesto – dice Eren – vamos a la habitación. Seguramente ella no quiso salir. Es tan asustadiza…

Eren miro a Hanji y a Petra que asintieron con la mirada y decidieron unirse, porque si había una persona perdida, tras una noche tan agitada. Definitivamente se volvería una prioridad. Y Armin estaba demacrado, pero de alguna manera que Christa no hubiera aparecido aun, le ponía los nervios de punta. Así que hizo espacio en su cerebro para dejar de pensar en sí mismo y comenzar a pensar en la muchacha rubia. Que definitivamente estaba en una situación, sumamente extraña. Eren y Armin no hablaron en el trayecto, en realidad solo miraron como el palacio volvía a su estado normal, perfectamente arreglado. Como las personas volvían a lo suyo, claro con un nuevo chisme en la boca.

Por fin llegaron al piso y así a las habitaciones, como Eren no había salido ayer para nada, no tenía idea de donde pudo haber estado Christa. Pero Armin si la tenía y no se hizo esperar antes de caminar a la habitación contigua a la de Eren. Abrió la puerta, no había ningún seguro.

-¿Christa? – pregunto Armin entrando.

La habitación había sido arreglada y limpiada, el servicio había entrado. La cama estaba tendida y no había ningún desperfecto, tampoco había indicios de que hubiera una persona. Los tres entraron y miraron todo rápidamente. Christa no estaba ahí.

-Creo que ella no está aquí – dice Eren rápidamente – Hanji, busca a alguien. Llama a las personas que busquen a Christa en todo el palacio.

Frieda parecía a punto de colapsar.

-Este es su vestido de ayer – dijo la morena al ver el vestido de su hermana doblado sobre la silla – ella solo traía un vestido más. Un vestido para hoy. También están sus zapatos…

Armin abre las puertas del closet de la habitación, adentro hay un vestido perfectamente arreglado, perfecto para ponérselo al día siguiente. Si el vestido está ahí significa, que sea donde sea que esta Christa sigue con su pijama.

-el vestido está aquí – dice Armin – Christa esta en pijama.

Hanji se ha marchado ya por ayuda, pero Petra entra a la habitación. Tan perspicaz como de costumbre se acerca a la cama y se sienta sobre ella. Mira todo en la habitación una y otra vez, Eren mira por la ventana. Duda que Christa salga al jardín pero puede haber una opción.

-Eren- dice Petra – ¿hace cuánto no tomas un inhibidor?

Eren se sorprende por la repentina pregunta

-dos semanas.

-¿Frieda? – Pregunta Petra. Armin se siente extraño. Como si hubiera cometido un crimen, que ahora lo es, así que se pone nervioso con cualquier tipo de pregunta. No soporta esa sensación

-Yo tome uno hace cuatro semanas – indica Frieda - ¿Por qué?

-Yo me tome uno hace tres. Entonces ya debes de haberlo sentido. En realidad no es muy común. Armin cierra la puerta… - el rubio corre a cerrarla – ese ligero aroma, en la habitación. Estamos de acuerdo en que toda royal apesta a alfa ahora mismo, pero precisamente esta habitación… ¿Por qué olería a un alfa?

Frieda se queda muy quieta, olisquea el lugar. Entonces lo nota, llega a sus fosas, es verdad la habitación huele a alfa. Y sobre todo huele a su hermana, como si hubiera un choque de olores y se hubieran colisionado, como una supernova. Creando un olor extraño, que se ha conservado al tener la habitación cerrada.

-si ahora mismo vamos a la habitación de Eren, huele… a Eren y a Levi. Si Christa estaba aquí anoche… porque huele a Christa y a un alfa – Petra se queda callada, pero antes de que alguien pueda decir algo, Armin colapsa.

-¿Armin? – pregunta Eren acercándose a su amigo que ha terminado sentado en el sillón con las manos en la cabeza - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Yo sé porque – dice Armin a susurros, los labios y la boca se le han secado de pronto – eso es porque, anoche Christa y yo fuimos tomados como rehenes para que Levi y Leiren pudieran escapar sin que nadie interfiriera, en caso de…

-¡Dios mío! – Gira Frieda - ¡A mi hermana se la llevaron los alfas!

No se lo puede creer. Armin en realidad, tampoco sabe porque esta tan seguro. Pero de pronto todo es claro ante él. A Christa se la llevo un alfa. Si Christa no está en el palacio, está seguro de que debe ser por eso. Está seguro de que esa es la razón.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – grita Frieda desesperada, pero Eren está concentrado en Armin. Armin está ¿Está llorando?

Petra tampoco se deja llevar, ni siquiera cuando Hanji entra a la habitación diciendo que nadie en el palacio ha visto a la rabia, incluso ella se extraña al ver a Armin sumergido en sus pensamientos. Solo hace falta que Petra se levante para que Armin levante la mirada.

-¿Por qué a ti no te llevaron? – Armin vuelve a bajar la mirada ¿Por qué habrá sido?

Armin no quiere sacar conclusiones, y su cerebro podrá estar frito, pero aun así sigue trabajando al 150%.

-No creo que el plan haya sido, llevarnos. – Dice Armin aun con los ojos como un búho – en realidad era una estrategia de momento, si los alfas se llevaron a Christa, debe ser por otra razón… no era un secuestro. Era una toma de rehenes. En cuanto Levi y Leiren salieron… ellos nos debieron soltar. A mí me… a mí me… me soltaron.

Petra considera lo que dice Armin. Pero realmente sigue concentrada en lo otro que Armin no está diciendo, busca las palabras para hablar. Eren se le adelanta.

-Armin – murmura Eren - ¿Qué te paso a ti?

Armin se cubre la boca. No quiere hablar. Tiene miedo.

-Tengo miedo… - admite – tengo mucho miedo.

El rubio se jala el cabello, Hanji se inclina a su lado.

-¿Armin te lastimaron? – Pregunta Hanji acariciando las mejillas mojadas del rubio - ¿te hicieron daño?

Armin asiente gimiendo de dolor.

-Sí, si me hicieron daño. El me hizo daño. Tengo miedo… tuve tanto miedo de estar solos los dos. – Eren abre los ojos como platos –y cuando estaba tan cerca de mí. No pude dejar de llorar. Porque yo soy de él.

Petra se cubre la boca, Hanji se levanta sin poder creer.

-¿Armin… tu…?

Armin sonríe un poco, y se seca las lágrimas de los ojos. Se sonroja infinitamente.

-Él era mi pareja destinada – sonríe. – lo supe cuando lo vi…. Él también se dio cuenta.

Eren no deja que Armin diga una palabra más y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, el rubio ahora ya no llora más bien parece que se ha quedado pensando. Todos en la habitación han comprendido que Armin se entregó a aquel alfa, anoche. Que Armin perdió su virginidad. Armin no tuvo voluntad de decir que no, porque su instinto le dijo que lo hiciera. Petra y Hanji se miraron, seguramente Eren estaba sufriendo, pero aun así se daba espacio en su corazón para sentir el dolor de Armin.

-Él es… como mi ángel. Mi ángel me abandono – llora Armin mientras sonríe – y perdí mi oportunidad. Porque me entregue a él… con tan poca voluntad, le di todo de mí y él se tuvo que ir. Me dejo. No me fui con el… ¿Y si me olvida? ¿Por qué me importa? Yo no quería estar con un alfa nunca…

-Armin – dice Hanji – Armin, tienes que calmarte. Es difícil. ¿Verdad Eren? Pero podrás hacerlo, ahora no importa si él no está… se puede vivir sin el ¿verdad Eren? Dile Eren.

-No te preocupes Armin – dice el príncipe – te prometo que saldrás adelante. Y que él va a volver, porque son pareja destinada. Esas parejas están destinadas para siempre. No las tienes que perder, ahora todo es desconocido… pero lo lograras. Te lo prometo.

Armin comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

-¿Cómo le diré a mi madre? Ella va a odiarme… - dice Armin cubriéndose los ojos.

Hanji acaricia la rodilla del rubio

-No te preocupes Armin. Ahora ya no puedes dar vuelta atrás… no es tan grave.

-¡Claro que sí! – Dice Armin – al menos Eren lo tenía, se quedó con él. Yo ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de… de preguntarle su nombre, y ya soy suyo. Con sus ojos, con su adiós. ¡Yo soy de él! ¿Y si nunca jamás lo vuelvo a ver?

Petra se había mantenido a la raya. No quiso intervenir, porque de alguna manera ella era mejor siendo estricta, que consolando. Pero algo no dejaba de azotar su mente.

-Armin- murmuro la peli naranja, y al estar tan callado llamo la atención de los otros - ¿Anudo en ti?

Armin dio un respingo y se sonrojo.

-Lo saco antes del final… - dice Armin. El cuerpo de Petra tembló fuertemente. Hanji también se levantó para mirar a la otra. La peli naranja, no supo que hacer o que decir, pero incluso Eren logro entender ese silencio.

-Armin – dice Hanji – entendemos lo duro que es para ti, pero… aunque no haya anudado. Si estás seguro de que es tu pareja destinada, todo puede pasar… y lo mejor será que te hagas una prueba, lo antes posible.

Armin se quedó congelado. ¿Qué va a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo va a luchar con esto? Asiente. Que más puede hacer ahora, más que asentir. No puede hacer nada. Solo se queda ahí… mirando a las mujeres salir de la habitación, Eren lo sigue abrazando. Frieda también sale de la habitación, la situaciones es demasiado intima. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar con ellos sobre Christa ahora tiene que ir con alguien que pueda ayudarla.

Aunque duda que haya alguien.

Hanji y Petra regresan después de unos minutos. Con cinco pruebas. Es por si las dudas, Eren decide que quiere acompañar a Armin hasta la puerta del baño, todos se encierran y dejan que el rubio entre al baño. Afuera el ambiente tan pesado que apenas y pueden contener la espera. Eren patea el sillón a cada instante, es presa de la ansiedad. Armin tira de la cadena un par de segundos después. Pero no sale.

-¿Armin?

-Lo siento – murmura el rubio – hare otra prueba…

Y todo se paraliza. La castaña se gira rápidamente con el labio morado de tanto mordérselo. Se vuelve a sentar en la cama. Eren se muerde las uñas, Petra parece molesta pero dulcifica la mirada cuando vuelve a escuchar la cadena, sabe que Armin no tardara en salir.

La puerta del baño se abre.

Armin sale sosteniendo el pequeño tubito. Y pensar que apenas anoche fue cuando se entregó a su pareja destinada. Y que dijo que no se viniera adentro. Que quiso evitarlo. Pero al final, no salió.

-Es positiva – sisea Armin – las tres fueron positivas. Estoy embarazado.

0-0-0-0

Erwin está descansando, puede decirse que son las nueve de la mañana y las cosas han terminado por estar en calma. Lo mejor que en calma pueda significar. Los alfas y él han hecho una base militar, literalmente, sobre la base de armas que hay en las afueras de Royal, cerca de la ciudad beta. Han construido casas de acampar. Han conseguido alimentos. Son un pelotón, armado hasta los dientes. Listo para conseguir en cualquier momento la ciudad beta. Ese es el nuevo objetivo.

Poner a los betas contra los omegas.

-Erwin – dice Farlan - ¿estas despierto?

Erwin asiente. A pesar de todo han logrado encontrar habitaciones, al menos para ellos solos. Las habitaciones del cuartel quedaron para ellos.

-¿Crees que podamos contenerlos?

-Ordénales que descansen…

-Ya han descansado, toda su vida. Quieren atacar

-No iremos a la ciudad Beta hasta en la noche – dice Erwin levantándose de la cama y mirando a la puerta – será mejor que les digas eso.

Farlan suspira.

-Si tan solo alguien me ayudara. Reiner se largó por Berthold y Marco. Ymir está encerrada en su habitación intentando domar a su nuevo gatito… y Levi y Jean…

-Mira – dice Erwin levantándose – déjalos en lo suyo. Reúne a Mikasa y a Mike. Avisa que a las doce daré la primera conferencia.

Farlan suspira, parece que es la última palabra. No puede decir nada más, así que sale de la habitación y deja a Erwin descansando, es verdad que todos se merecen un descanso después de tan agitada noche. Pero tampoco pueden dejar pasar tanto tiempo. Así que Farlan comienza a recorrer las habitaciones.

En estos momentos es cuando le gustaría tener un ambiente más cerrado, como el que tenían en la cabaña. Pero por suerte, también el cuartel nuevo, tiene una especie de sala común con mesas y sillones, que es privada, seguramente los altos mandataros omegas se quedaban aquí. Ahí es a donde Farlan se dirige.

Jean sale azotando la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

-¡Uyyy! – Dice Ymir – el pobre Jean esta insoportable, se ha quedado con las ganas.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca! – dice Jean, volviendo a entrar – Ya intente todo, no puedo quitarme la sensación incompleta.

-Intenta con este peluche – dice Ymir mostrándole un perro de peluche

-¡Hey, suelta eso! – Dice la rubia, enana que acompaña a Ymir - ¡Es de Leiren!

Ymir suelta el perro de inmediato, y la rubia se lo arrebata con ganas, le saca la lengua a la morena y camina hasta el sillón en donde Levi está sentado con las piernas arriba y un bebe sobre estas, Levi le da la mamila al bebe y recibe el peluche con cierta simpatía. Farlan rueda los ojos.

-Gracias, Christa – suspira Levi cansado – No sé qué haría si no estuvieras aquí.

-Ni que lo digas Levi – dice Christa

Farlan se frustras. Apenas nueve meses y Levi se comporta como si esa omega fuera su mejor amiga de toda la vida, igual Levi vuelve a ignorar a la rubia y le deja al bebe el peluche, él bebe parece abrazarlo mientras toma la leche con ansiedad y hambre.

-Bien oigan todos… - comienza Farlan

-¡Cielos Levi, aun no me acostumbro a tu presencia de nuevo! – sonríe Ymir interrumpiendo a Farlan. Cualquier diría que quiere lucirse frente a la rubia.

Farlan da una ojeada a la sala, realmente es un desastre casi ordenado, Mikasa observa al bebe de Levi con adoración desde una silla a la distancia, Mike mire por la ventana a los alfas. Al menos hay alguien cuidándolos. Realmente no esta tan mal todo. De no ser porque Jean esa molesto como perro rabioso, o en celo. Y Ymir sigue conquistando a la omega…

-¿Ya van a escucharme?

-¡Que carajos quieres Farlan! – Grita Levi levantándose y golpeando la espalda de Leiren – Intento que Leiren duerma ¿Qué carajos quieres?

Farlan se pone rojo de coraje, pero se tranquiliza, después de todo así es el maldito carácter del pelinegro. Y ahora sumándole un bebe, no se imagina.

-La primera reunión será a las doce – por fin logra decir – solo descansen.

-Mierda, ya era hora – Levi logra que Leiren repita la leche y le acaricia la espalda al bebe acunándolo en sus brazos – Duérmete Leiren. Será un día ocupado.

Farlan se queda mirando a Levi. La forma en que él bebe se acomoda en sus brazos, la forma en que lo coloca en su bambinete, como lo cubre con las cobijas. Es increíble. Algo digno de ver. Completamente extraño. Un Ackerman… como padre, cuidadoso. Es extraño a más no poder. Y tal como dijo Levi, será un largo día.

Una larga semana.

Un largo mes.

O una larga guerra.

N/A: Levi como padre cuidador, es de esas pocas cosas que casi nunca se ve en los fics. Así que tomen su ración. Termine este capítulo en un solo día. Guau. Espero les guste mucho.

Deysizg501: Esta bien ahora serás Deysi, tu dime Magi! Si, aún falta para que estos tengan su final perfecto, pero Eren tiene que reponerse seguir adelante. Carla es una madre bien rara, dicen que así son las mamas de los hombres. Pobre Armin, la que le espera. Gracias y nos leemos. Saludos.

Moi madame: Realmente fue una separación muy triste, pero Eren tiene que reponerse, saber que esto es por el bien de su hijo y por un mundo mejor. Ya veremos cómo se las arregla. Jean no se pudo llevar a Armin, por estúpido. Jaja estoy segura de que ese es el final que Eren y Levi también desean, tener una familia en paz. Carla es una perra, maldita. Gracias y nos leemos. Saludos.

SaraCullenMasen; No te preocupes, no dejes el fic, que lloro jaja bueno pero ahora no habrá tanta angst sino más bien guerra, por un mundo mejor. Se los aseguro. Espero que nos leamos pronto. Gracias y nos leemos. Saludos.

Sora yoru: Oh es verdad, Olvide mete para que Hanji se sacó a Eren. En el próximo capítulo lo aclarare. Bueno eso ya se verá, no puedo adelantarte nada, jeje solo diré que seguramente si tendrás tu premio, porque adivinaste algunas cosas, si a mí también me gusta el riren es que bueno actualmente creo que ya no tengo preferencia, que simplemente me gustan los dos y ya jejej Jean y Armin se encontrarán después, espero. Pobre Armin. Ya habrá más de yumikuri, también pronto Reiberth . Gracias y nos leemos. Saludos.

Engel Laufen: Y se vienen cosas mas buena sy extrañas. Sigue razonando, proponme una teoría para la tropa delta. Quiero ver que se te viene a la mente

Gateway to infinite: ayy yo pensé que no te gustaba el yuri, pensé oh creo que a ella no le gustara, pero que bueno que te gusto. Realmente si me quede pensando en eso. Isabel será una buena persona y ayudara a los alfas, pero a su manera. Jaja nos leemos espero te guste. Saludos.

Ochibi: Marco no muere, no sé qué va a pasar con el… pero si lo mato mi hermana me mata a mi jaja en fin ya veremos cómo reacciona cuando se entere. ¿Cuál otro fic? El confesionario!? Pero si claro que se la metió y hasta adentro, en fin ya hasta se la volvió a meter… dos veces. Y en el siguiente habrá más lemon. Jaja bueno nos leemos, saludos.

Zakury: La verdad es que creo que exagere, ya después por eso le baje, 8000 jaja pobre Armin, solo pienso, pobre Armin. Pero ojala todo salga bien para nuestras parejas. No Reiner ya fue por él, él lo esperaba en la cabaña y ya veremos cómo reacciona Marco. Sinceramente lo que hace Erwin debe tener runa razón, y creo saber cuál es, pero pronto la veremos. NO SE es que siempre imagino a Farlan como la ex pareja de Levi, así que me cuesta emparejarlo con alguien más… y a Erwin siempre con Mike, pero los dos son alfas. Tsch.

Genevieve Phantomhive: pfff tantas cosas que decirte querida, Okay bueno vamos. Las despedidas son tristes, y eso que no son mi especialidad. Qué horror, aunque creo que ya me estoy haciendo experta jaja, pero no te preocupes se rencontraran y esa escena también promete. Ahora sí, la guerra ya se veía venir, pero salen cosas inesperadas (tropa delta, khe) yo también me enamore de Ymir, ya después al releer la escena… dije. Oh, esa Ymir. Que lindura. Bueno con tu pregunta, pues ellas mismas lo explicaron, mientras que Christa tenía 4 días que se había tomado un inhibidor, Armin tenía dos semanas. Por lo que y al tener Armin a Jean encima… pues fue como una bomba, por eso el sí entro en celo. Digamos que fue más propenso. En cambio Christa no estuvo tan cerca y tenía su inhibidor más reciente. Pobre Armin! Ahora la pasara muy mal, pero Jean también la va a pasar muy mal, no creas que es un sin corazón… el también reciente dejar a su omega. Bueno, solo se vienen cosas. Nos leemos y saludos.

Iz di Angelo: cuando leí tu review me emocione, dije ¿Hablas inglés? Oh porque te ha costado trabajo, seria genial que tuvieras cuenta para que así pudiera mandarte PM, bueno que bueno que te gusto y espero que leas este capítulo. Mikasa, no se… no lo creo. Es que nunca he sabido con quien emparejarla si no está Eren. Pero ahora está feliz viendo a su sobrino. Pobre Armin. I know, i know. Dont worry, happy ending. Nos leemos.

Charly: Él bebe será la figura de la revolución maaas importante en realidad. Junto con Levi. Pobre Eren, pero el es fuerte y luchara por sus objetivos. Nos leemos pronto muchas gracias y saludos.

Bossennbroek: Hola! Jajaja que idea tan amos graciosa, pero en verdad tiene razón, quien apoyaría a los alfas si Eren estuviera ahí. Bueno, ya veremos… si Eren esta embrazado o no, ya lo avisare. No creo que eso de matar a todos sería muy dramático, además Erwin es fanático de planear las cosas bien. Son unos tontos enamorados, preciosos. O eso eran hasta que el odio jodio su matrimonio, jajaja no te preocupes. No te matare, Yo por eso dejo review en cada capítulo, claro si tengo algo que decir cuando leí searching for levi desde el principio deje echo 15 reviews jajaja y pues no tarde nada en actualizar después de tu review.

PD: LOS bebes que vienen. PLURAL.


	14. En el que el consuelo crece dentro

**CRESTOMATÍA**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **En el que el mayor consuelo crece dentro de sus cuerpos**

Marco había sido traído de la cabaña hace casi un día, en todo ese momento las cosas habían sido bastante confusas para él, había adquirido una nueva habitación en el cuartel general de armas, había pasado por entre cientos de alfas que lo veían con extrañeza. Si tan solo lo vieran como un traidor, pero no lo veían de ese modo… más bien lo veían como carne. Como carne fresca. No, no para comérsela, sino para desgarrarla y matarla

Las alfas debían tener odio por los omegas en cantidades desmesuradas. Aun así después de las primeras horas, las cosas fueron esclareciéndose, Erwin Smith daría el primer discurso frente a los alfas. Y al día siguiente, los alfas marcharían a la ciudad beta. Para comenzar con el plan de absorción de raza.

Pero primero aquí estaba, parado frente a los alfas. Junto con los demás del grupo, con Erwin Smith frente a todos, con la espalda bien recta y la cara firme, con Levi Ackerman justo detrás de él, con un bebe entre sus brazos. Era extraño verlo así, no es que Marco no se hubiera acostumbrado es solo que Levi proyectaba una imagen demasiado ruda como para traer un pequeño bodoque con cobija de jirafitas.

Él estaba a lado de Berthold que estaba felizmente a lado de Reiner, bueno feliz en su estado, que podría ser un poco nervioso, también Christa la hija de la condesa estaba ahí… en pijama. Eran un grupo extraño, pero los alfas no parecían concentrados en eso.

-¡Los alfas, estamos aquí reunidos… con un solo propósito! – Comienza Erwin – sacar a los omegas del poder, y comenzar con nuestro feliz ascenso al poder.

Parece que no pudo escoger mejores palabras para iniciar, todos los alfas lo ovacionaron.

-No buscamos, cambiar este país para mal… no buscamos matar a los omegas, no buscamos nada de eso, ni hacerles lo que a nosotros nos han hecho.

Esta vez los alfas se quedan callados.

-Vamos a cambiar este país – grita Erwin – no solo vamos a subir al poder, cambiaremos a la gente, a los ciudadanos… los educaremos. Así como ellos intentaron educarnos, con medicinas… nosotros los vamos a educar, a disciplina, para que entiendan que tanto los omegas necesitan de los alfas como nosotros de ellos. Los cambiaremos hasta que podamos vivir en paz las dos razas. Y si es necesario deshacernos de la mitad de los omega para eso, que así sea…

Los alfas se quedan callados por un segundo, parece que se miran con fuerza, analizando la situación. Pero para felicidad de todos parecen coincidir.

-No iremos a la ciudad beta a matar a los betas - de nuevo habla Erwin – vamos a convencerlos de unirse a nosotros, de cambiar este mundo, este país… cambiar sus mentes.

Todos los alfas gritan emocionados, cosas de aliento, afirmaciones y extrañas porras que de la nada han surgido. Marco suspira aliviado, parecen un grupo cooperativo. No hay presentimientos extraños. Pero sabe que ha comenzado la acción. Y que los omegas no se van a rendir tan fácilmente.

También sabe que no será fácil convencer a los betas de unirse a ellos.

-¡Él es Levi Ackerman! – Dice Erwin y aquí comienza lo interesante – quizá no todos estén al tanto de su situación…

-No necesitas introducirme Erwin – dice Levi caminando al centro del pódium – Creo que todos saben quiénes son los Ackerman's.

Y como si hubiera explotado una pequeña bomba, llamada 'confirmación' los alfas susurran y se miran, no pueden creerlo, aunque es obvio que muchos ya están enterados de todo quizá la mayoría aún se le hace increíble verlo tan de frente. Saber quién es la imagen de la revolución. Un Ackerman. Levi Ackerman 'el sereno'.

-¿No es así? Bueno pues, para lo que no me conozcan… soy Levi Ackerman, el nieto de Kenneth Ackerman ''El Conquistador'', el hijo de Kenny Ackerman ''El Sabio'', Levi Ackerman… ''El Sereno''. Y este de aquí es mi hijo…

Todos guardan silencio, es verdad. Es el hijo de Levi Ackerman, el hijo que tuvo con Eren Jäger.

-Leiren Ackerman Jäger – dice Levi – es hijo de Eren Jäger, el heredero al trono omega. Es su padre y es mi pareja destinada. Este niño, es mi hijo… es el futuro rey, tanto como yo lo soy. Tanto como Eren lo es, por ser mi esposo. ¿Comprenden?

-Levi, se mas especifico – dice Erwin entre murmullos. Levi resopla

-Eso quiere decir que haya en Royal, mi esposo… está apoyando esta revolución, porque ambos creemos que existe un mundo mejor para nuestro hijo – los alfas murmuran – creo firmemente que mi hijo, mi esposo y yo, conseguiremos esa utopía de mundo perfecto que anhelamos. ¿Verdad?

Los alfas guardan silencio por un segundo. Pero después todos gritan de emoción, asienten y afirman, es obvio que ver a aun Ackerman les ha calentado la sangre hasta el infinito y ahora solo buscan eso que su líder les ha metido a la cabeza. Erwin suspira con felicidad. Ha salido mejor de lo que pensó.

-Es por eso que no vamos a pagarles a los omegas con la misma moneda – dice Levi – vamos a demostrarles que somos mejores personas, que el mundo que queremos…. Es un mundo mejor ¡No la porquería que ellos nos dieron! ¿Quién va apoyarme?

Y los alfas confirman.

'Mi rey'

Eso es lo que gritan. Levi Ackerman es el rey de los alfas.

Simplemente. Levi sonríe a medias, abraza fuertemente a Leiren y se retira de la parte central del pódium, Erwin da los últimos avisos, que todos descansen y que mañana comenzaran los meetings en la ciudad beta, que harán todo esto bien y cuando los betas estén de su lado, por fin los alfas se irán contra los omegas. Y Levi Ackerman junto con su esposo y su hijo, tomaran el trono. Como lo merecen y como lo desean. Así es como termina la reunión.

Marco suspira de felicidad y ve a Jean bajarse del pódium, ha estado muy extraño y cree que es momento de acercársele. Quizá ya es el momento.

Incluso Reiner y Berthold se ven un poco más unidos ahora. Quién sabe.

0-0-0-0

-Me has fallado – dijo la mujer rubia. Es extraño ver a la madre de Armin, es increíblemente una nueva sensación. Pues la mujer podría decirse que es la versión perfecta de Christa. Con una perfecta y larga cabellera rubia que fácilmente llegaba hasta su espalda baja, unos ojos azules perfectos y una piel blanca angelical.

Labios rojos y vestidos preciosos. Es una mujer hermosa. Así que verla era increíblemente una novedad.

-Me has fallado, Armin – repitió la mujer levantándose - ¡Debes perderlo! ¡No quiero que nadie se entere!

Armin se cubrió la boca, mientras lágrimas surcaban su pequeño rostro. Eren paso una mano por los hombros de su amigo y le dio un suave apretón. El abuelo de Armin estaba sentado en una silla dentro de la pequeña sala, mirando con consuelo a su pobre nieto. Eren no pudo aguantar esa terrible sensación y termino por levantarse.

-¡Como pude decir eso! – grita Eren – Es su nieto… Armin no va a hacerle ningún daño a su bebe.

-Señora Arlet – dice Hanji interviniendo – está completamente prohibido el aborto dentro de nuestra gran sociedad…

-¡Qué más da! – Grito la mujer nuevamente - ¡Mi hijo fue violado! ¡Perdió su honor con un asqueroso alfa!

-¡Armin no perdió su honor! – grita Eren – Armin ha perdido a su amor… pero pronto regresara. Armin tiene que ser fuerte y ustedes deberían apoyarlo, las alfas no son unos malditos…

-¡Pero Alteza! – Dijo la señora – Usted ha tenido suerte, mi Armin no tiene la suerte que usted tuvo, además vea ahora… su alfa se ha robado a su pequeño hijo.

-¡Mi alfa no se robó a mi hijo! – contesto Eren, pero Petra le mando una mirada de advertencia, diciéndole que lo mejor sería no involucrar esos asuntos en la reunión. Eren se controló – mi esposo está cuidando a mi hijo, no tengo mayor preocupación.

El abuelo de Armin se levantó de la silla, como siempre estaba seguro de que iba a decir las palabras correctas.

-Mi hija, no apoyara el nacimiento de ese bebe – contesto – Armin no tendrá como mantenerlo, no tiene alfa que lo cuide y tampoco tiene el apoyo de su madre.

En ese caso el abuelo de Armin también apoyaba lo que dijo la madre de Armin, estaba seguro de que el abuelo pudo haberse interpuesto, pero no lo hizo, solo le dio la razón y decidió no meterse más en el asunto, pues dio media vuelta dispuesto a partir. Armin le miro la espalda a aquella persona que por años solo lo cuido y le dio todo su amor, dejarlo atrás.

-¡Eso no importa! – volvió a intervenir Eren – Armin tiene todo mi apoyo, como príncipe y heredero al trono que aun soy… Armin va a estar a mi cuidado personalmente. Si ustedes no quieren cuidar de él yo voy a apoyarle en todo.

-Pero… alteza – intervino la madre y el abuelo de Armin también se detuvo

-A partir de este momento, Armin pasa a ser completamente de mi responsabilidad.

Armin mira fijamente a Eren, tiene una mano sobre su vientre y otra una la boca, no puede dejar de llorar, y aunque quisiera gritar. Se siente un poco feliz de ver que tiene a alguien que le apoya tan incondicionalmente. Armin enternece el rostro, Eren… su mejor amigo. El heredero al trono, sin duda no pudo elegir tener un mejor amigo que este.

No puede dejarle solo.

-Está bien – se levanta Armin – si Eren ya lo ha decidido, entonces… paso a marcharme del ducado Arlet, por supuesto para que yo no les perturbe. Y pueda tener a mi bebe en paz.

La madre de Armin frunce el ceño, está seriamente molesta. Difícilmente se ha visto alguna vez a una persona más indignada. Se da media vuelta dándole la espalda a Eren. He intenta desaparecer por la puerta, pero Petra carraspea con maldad.

-Me parece que su alteza espera una respuesta – dice la educadora

Se detiene y aprieta los puños, se da media vuelta y hace una reverencia.

-Como guste, alteza – y se da media vuelta para retirarse, el abuelo de Armin también camina por la salida.

-Armin – dice el hombre con voz ronca, Armin gira el rostro para mirarle – todo lo mío te lo doy.

Y entonces Armin, lo siente dentro de su corazón, medio sonríe. Porque sabe que aunque su abuelo no está en posición de negarse a la voluntad de su madre, no lo ha abandonado del todo. Porque aun así va a darle todo lo que tiene, que es mucho. No lo dejara desvalido. A pesar de que ahora está al cuidado de la realeza, Armin asiente y ve a su abuelo marcharse.

A Armin de pronto le pega la fatiga excesivamente y termina recostándose de nuevo en el sillón, con la mano en la frente. Tan solo de llorar y pensar se ha cansado. Por ahí dicen que las personas que piensan mucho, se les arruina el metabolismo. Y es mejor hacer ejercicio y esas cosas, Armin nunca ha hecho eso y ahora en su estado parece que se le ha complicado todo.

-¿Estas bien Armin? – le pregunta Eren acercándose suavemente a su amigo que parece recuperarse de un ataque de asma – es tan raro, apenas tres días y ya estas así de fatigado…

-Cierra el pico Eren – dice Armin – los omegas evolucionan tan rápido.

-Mis primeros síntomas fueron como a las tres semanas – contesta Eren tranquilamente – es verdad, te has arruinado el metabolismo.

-Bueno, alteza – dice Hanji caminado con frescura hacia ellos – ya que ha decidido hacerse cargo de su amigo Armin, pues creo que es adecuado que comencemos a preparar todo lo de él… ahora mismo no le diremos a la reina, esta patas arriba con los asuntos 'revolucionarios' y bueno, nosotros tenemos otras cosas de que preocuparnos.

-¿Te refieres a Christa? – pregunta Eren preocupado – estoy preocupado por ella…

-Sería bueno que no le dieras más de que pensar a Armin, Eren – regaña Petra – está en una condición delicada.

-Son unas exageradas – sonríe Eren – yo también estuve así, todos cuidándome todo el tiempo y vean tuve un bebe sano a mas no poder… lloroncito, juguetón… obediente… ¡oh!

Armin aprieta la mano de Eren suavemente, el castaño se ha puesto un poco triste solo de pensar en su precioso niño, confía en Levi pero es que los extraña tanto. Aún no han sabido nada sobre ellos y ya parece una eternidad desde que los vio partir.

-Tranquilo Eren –dice Armin – Leiren está bien te lo aseguro.

-Sí, Eren no te pongas triste – insiste Hanji – ahora bien, tenemos que hacernos cargo de Armin y lo primero y más importante… un ultrasonido ¿Qué te parece Armin?

Armin se toca el pecho, de pronto parece que su corazón ha latido más rápido, como si se emocionara, hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo de emocionarse para nada… todo lo que había sentido eran nervios y angustia, un poco de dolor y mucha ansiedad. Pero emoción… emoción por su bebe. Amor por su bebe. Nada de eso… aunque ahora que mencionaba el ultrasonido. Por fin, lo vería.

A ese pequeño que se mueve y crece adentro de él. Se mueve como si fuera un pequeño pescadito nadando de un lado a otro. En una pecera gigante, justo para su tamaño.

Hanji ha conseguido emocionar a Armin, aunque sea solo un poco.

-Preparemos eso Hanji – dice Petra tomando a la científica de la bata de doctora y jalándola – Eren lleva a Armin cuando estén listos.

Eren asiente tranquilamente, con una sonrisa un poco melancólica en la comisura de su boca. Armin vuelve a sonreír cuando ambos quedan a solas en la sala, sube las piernas al sillón.

-Aun me cuesta creerlo – dice Armin a Eren – no puedo creerlo.

-Ni yo, y tú que tan puntual con tus inhibidores – dice Eren – regañándome y todo.

-Bueno, si me los tome… enserio no sé cómo paso, para mí era imposible. El ni siquiera anudo en mí. No puede ser… debe ser cosa de la pareja destinada. Mas fertilidad ¿no? Entre en celo súbitamente, a pesar de los inhibidores. Es una locura – Armin mira a Eren, el castaño parece divertido.

-Eso fue cosa tuya. Desde que tuve a Leiren no he entrado en celo, he tomado perfectamente mis inhibidores…

-pero, lo has hecho ¿No? – parece que Armin susurra las palabras como si no estuviera muy seguro de querer oír la respuesta, Eren se queda callado y mira sus manos. También se sonroja un poco.

-Sí, lo hemos hecho…

-Y no crees que tu – Armin se desliza por el sillón hasta su lado - ¿puedas estarlo…?

-No Armin – sonríe Eren y palmea la espalda de Armin – ya me habría dado cuenta, tengo tres meses haciéndolo con Levi y no siento nada aun… no… definitivamente ya me habría dado cuenta.

-¿Ah sí? – Armin alza una ceja, no parece convencido con el argumento del más alto - ¿Qué tal si apenas llevas una semana? Qué tal si te paso la última vez que lo hiciste con Levi…

Eren se queda callado, primero niega con el ceño fruncido. Armin sí que dice tonterías. Esta tan convencido de que ya se habría dado cuenta que incluso dudar le parece imposible, pero luego recuerda las extrañas palabras que Levi menciono la noche antes de su cumpleaños… 'hueles como a celo'.

Eren tomo sus inhibidores esa misma mañana. Es decir, no había entrado en celo… pero, ¿Entonces como Levi pudo detectar ese olor? Tal vez solo fue una coincidencia. Tal vez en realidad Levi solo recordó aquel olor… pero como pudo, tal vez…

-me has hecho dudar – admite Eren – eso no está bien.

-¿Te has hecho alguna prueba últimamente? – dice Armin volviendo al estado de ansiedad que tenía antes.

Eren niega mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar, no se ha hecho pruebas en tres meses, pero no puede tener tres meses, ni dos… ni uno… si tuviera uno ya tendría las molestas nauseas, o al menos estaría más fatigado. Casi como Armin.

Armin parece querer comenzar con sus síntomas del mes, apenas a los cuatro días, apenas en su primera semana. Eren vuelve e reconsiderar la posibilidad. ¿Y si esta embarazado? Eso sería un grave problema… o una bendición. O algo. Lo que sea…

-Tal vez, debería hacerme una… solo para sacarme de dudas – dice Eren – te acompaño al ultrasonido… y… en la noche me hare una.

-Tal vez deberías hacerte un ultrasonido también – Armin suena preocupado, si lo que dice Eren es verdad y desde hace tres meses no se ha cuidado, podría incluso tener tres meses en gesta y por supuesto debería haber un problema.

-¿Tú crees? Petra me va a matar – Eren se jala el cabello – está bien… entonces, pues vamos.

Armin se levanta con todo el esfuerzo que su cuerpo cansado le permite, a pesar de que su vientre se ve… casi igual, en realidad Armin no sabe porque tiene los síntomas tan exacerbados. Debe ser la emoción y la angustia, incluso Armin podría decir que nota su vientre un poco hinchado, como si acabara de comer… pero todo el tiempo. Aunque está seguro que se debe a la sugestión. Porque no hay razón para que a su cuarto día, casi finales del cuarto día.

Casi una semana, Armin este hinchadito. Es imposible. Así sean dos milímetros más. Es imposible.

-Bueno – Armin por fin ha recobrado el aliento – ya vamos.

0-0-0-0

-¿Estás seguro de que sabes cómo bañar un bebe? – pregunta Farlan recargado en el lavabo mientras Levi moja un trapo en agua caliente - ¿No vas a meterlo a la lavadora. Verdad?

-No seas estúpido – murmura Levi – he bañado a Leiren decenas de veces, nunca solo… pero tengo la teoría. Además el lavabo está sucio y prefiero mil veces limpiarlo con este trapo que meterlo a esa porquería…

Farlan se encoge de hombros medio sonriendo, está seguro de que las cosas han sido extrañas para Levi ahora que debe hacerse cargo el solo de Leiren, aunque él bebe no llora mucho y por lo general parece un niño bien portado. Christa ha ayudado lo más que puede a Levi, pero Levi también decide que no quiere abusar de la joven y comienza a ser más independiente. Pero enreda a Farlan en sus experimentos.

Leiren espera desnudo sobre una cobija mirando a su papa, probablemente tenga frio pero Levi se toma su tiempo para limpiar cada pequeña extremidad. Leiren se revuelve como si quisiera gritar 'ya estoy limpio', Levi suspira y le da la vuelta al bebe.

-Apresúrate – dice Farlan – tenemos que ir a las conferencias betas ¿recuerdas?

-Perdí la memoria… claro que sí, ahora déjame en paz. No que diga, Farlan prepara una maletera ¿por favor?

Farlan resopla, una maletera. Una pañalera querrá decir. Aunque en realidad Farlan no tenga idea de lo que Levi deba meter en dicha maleta, solo asiente y sale del baño dejando a Levi con él bebe en su tiempo a solas. Aunque no están tan a solas.

Levi comienza a murmurar cosas sin sentido mientras baña al bebe. Logra que Leiren se quede quieto y por fin termina. Su obra maestra.

-Eres idéntico a Eren – dice Levi – tu más tranquilo, claro. Y además tienes mis ojos…

-Es como si hubieran partido una gota a la mitad y el resultado fuera Leiren – dice Mikasa recargada sobre la puerta – es igual a Eren.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Levi colocándole la ropa al bebe. - ¿Eres una espía?

-Solo quiero acerarme un poco más a Leiren… - Mikasa se acerca suavemente hasta Levi, el pelinegro no se inmuta pero sin querer se ha puesto alerta – realmente me gusta… verlo.

-Solo porque se parece a Eren – dice Levi terminando de vestir a Leiren y envolviéndolo en una de las cobijas más neutrales que Eren le envió. Una azul cielo de felpa. Leiren se ve cómodo pero no aparta la mirada de su tía

\- No es por eso – admite Mikasa – solo, me gusta… es mi… mi sobrino. Es una sensación tan extraña que apenas puedo con ella…

Levi se pone a Leiren sobre el hombro, lo deja recargado y se gira a ver a la pelinegra, que sigue los movimientos de Levi una y otra vez, como si su mayor anhelo fuera ver la cara de Leiren. Como si quisiera pasar sus manos por las manos de Leiren.

-¿puedo… puedo cargarlo?

-No confió en ti – admite Levi – no sé cuáles son tus intenciones. No sé si quieres algo de Eren o no. Así que… dime que planeas y yo te dejo cargar a Leiren.

-Tienes que dejar que lo cargue, soy su tía – Mikasa parece hacer un suave puchero, pero Levi no se deja vencer por un truco tan patético - ¿quieres la verdad? Quiero recuperar a Eren como mi precioso hermano y matar a Carla. ¿Contento?

Matar a Carla, la madre de Eren. Matarla. Mikasa quiere matarla.

-Ten cuidado con la cabeza – dice Levi dejándole él bebe a Mikasa. Separa a Leiren de su pecho para que Mikasa pueda cargarlo, Mikasa se queda de piedra, primero no sabe cómo reaccionar. No puede fisiqueara levantar los brazos para recibirlo.

De verdad va a cargarlo. No puede creerlo.

Levanta los brazos torpemente, pero Levi le ayuda a acomodarlos de forma en que se forme una pequeña cuna, cuando Levi se asegura de que es seguro dejarle al bebe a Mikasa, suelta a Leiren envuelto como un taco en los brazos de Mikasa. Que se aferran al bebe como si de pronto su vida hubiera cobrado un significado diferente.

Mikasa traga saliva.

Lo ve. Es como cuando siempre lo ve, pequeño y hermoso, tranquilo y expectante. Con los ojos grises abiertos. Mikasa le aparta el cabello café de la cara.

-Hey… - saluda Mikasa en un saludo – hola, pequeñito… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Extrañas a Eren? Pequeño Leiren… pequeñito, agradezco tu existencia.

Mikasa besa la frente de Leiren, Levi esta sombrado. Recuerda la reacción de todas las personas que han cargado a Leiren, recuerda a Eren, a el mismo, a Petra y a Hanji, incluso a Armin… y a Carla. Recuerda a todos, pero Mikasa es diferente. Ella es tan seca, parece que una rosa se ha peleado por florecer y mostrarle esa pequeña emoción a su hijo.

Mikasa está llorando, está derramando lágrimas, porque jamás en su vida había sentido más felicidad que al cargar a su sobrino. Amando su pureza, su alegría, sus colores. Mikasa sonrió apenas y apretó al bebe contra su pecho.

-Te amo, Leiren. – Susurro la muchacha – Eres igual a mi hermano. Te amo Leiren. Yo te voy a cuidar ¿entendiste? Nadie va a hacerte daño…

Levi frunce el ceño con suavidad, Mikasa mostrando sus sentimientos. ¿Dónde está la cámara cuando definitivamente la necesita?

-Es hora de irnos Mikasa – le recuerda Levi. Pero Mikasa parece reacia a soltar al bebe – si te comportas te dejare darle de comer.

Mikasa mira a Levi con los ojos llenos de emoción, aunque su rostro no lo refleje, parece que la idea le entusiasma. Que necesita darle de comer a Leiren para poder seguir sonriendo. Si alguna vez vuelve a sonreír. Mikasa mima a Leiren con caras raras y decide caminar siguiendo a Levi para ir a las conferencias con los betas.

Levi se asombra pero respira. Farlan le espera afuera con una pañalera.

Ahora a trabajar.

0-0-0-0

-Bueno… Armin – Hanji pasa el escáner por el vientre de Armin, con el gel esparciéndose de un lado a otro suavemente – la razón por la que tu estado es… _así_ … es porque… estas esperando unos trillizos.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritan Armin y Eren al mismo tiempo

-¡Eso es imposible! – grita Armin – pero ni siquiera anudo en mí! Es imposible! ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, tal parece eres extremadamente fértil – Hanji analiza las ondas a través del escáner, mira las imágenes a través del monitor – y extremadamente compatible con tu pareja.

-¡Qué diablos Armin! – grita Eren entre asustado y emocionado - ¡trillizos!

-Creo que me voy a desmayar… no, solo son… nauseas – Armin se cubre la boca.

-Eso explica tu estado Armin, a menudo en los embarazos múltiples sus síntomas empeoran, sangrado… fatiga extrema, más náuseas y vomito. Todo al doble o triple – Hanji se ríe estrepitosamente y mira de nuevo la pantalla – mira bien, Armin…

Armin entrecierra los ojos sin saber que mirar exactamente. No logra ubicar nada. Hanji mueve su mano un poco por la pantalla, señala lo que parece una pequeña bola.

-Aquí está la cabeza de uno – dice Hanji – por aquí abajo… están los otros dos. ¿Los ves?

-¡Ya los veo! – dice Eren casi con la nariz sobre la pantalla

Armin intenta enfocar, no logra encontrar la forma. Solo puede seguir mirando, esas pequeñas bolas… esas cosas, que poco a poco tomaran forma, lentamente… uno y otro, crecen rápidamente. Y Armin intenta ver sus cabezas, pero no puede. Solo ve bolas.

-No los distingo… - no distingue a sus bebes.

-En ese caso. Ponte esto – Hanji le extiende unos auriculares a Armin, los conecta al escáner – escucha sus suaves latidos, te darás cuenta…

Armin se coloca los audífonos. Espera pacientemente el sonido, Hanji mueve el escáner alrededor, y Armin lo siente, al principio débiles pero conforme se acercan a los cuerpo, Armin escucha perfectamente el latido de los bebes. Son tantos al mismo tiempo. Es como una orquesta. Una orquesta especial para él, tan fuertes y acelerados, Armin lleva la mano por instinto a su vientre.

-Probablemente su corazón este en formación aun – dice Hanji – pero es más fácil oírlos que verlos…

-Los escucho – murmura Armin – escucho sus corazones.

Y sin querer ya está llorando. No logra entender como un sonido tan acelerado ha logrado que su corazón también palpite rápidamente, los corazones de sus bebes laten, cada vez más fuerte. Armin abraza su vientre. No puede ser. Dentro de él hay tres bebes…

-Armin – Eren le toma la mano - ¿Es muy bonito, verdad?

-Jamás pensé sentirme así – dice Armin llorando – Estoy tan feliz… voy a tener tres bebes. Tengo que cuidarlos muy bien.

Armin se siente dichoso, parece que ha cambiado su percepción de todo y ya no le interesa lo que su madre ha dicho, lo que su abuelo piense o la gran sociedad. O la corte celestial. Lo único que le importa son sus bebes, y que el padre de sus bebes… los conozca, quiere volver a verlo. Quisiera estar con el ahora y mostrarle ese… ese descubrimiento. Ese sonido que Armin adora.

Las palpitaciones más hermosas que se han oído jamás.

-Felicidades Armin – Petra se mueve con suavidad, su voz es tierna y comprensiva, ayuda a Armin a vestirse – Te regalare un angelsound.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Eren mientras Armin se abrocha la camisa azul cielo. – Yo no tengo uno…

-Es un aparato que colocas en el vientre y te pones unos auriculares, para escuchar los latidos del bebe – dice Petra – no seas envidioso Eren.

-¿Por qué yo no tengo uno?

-¡Enserio! Gracias Petra, sería maravilloso – Armin termina de ponerse los zapatos y sonríe con sinceridad a la peli naranja. Este loco de contento. Petra no puede evitar sentir una empatía fantástica.

-Entonces es por eso que Armin en su primera semana ya puede oír a sus bebes, en los embarazos normales sucede hasta la cuarta o tercera semana ¿verdad Hanji? – Eren se quita los zapatos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta Petra dejando de mirar a Armin

-Emmm, me hare un ultrasonido. Eso es todo – Eren se quita la casaca y ya está completamente preparado, incluso antes de que Petra pueda procesar las palabras de Eren este ya está acostado, mostrando su vientre.

-¿Qué? – Pregunta Hanji - ¿Cómo porque?

-Bueno… - Eren carraspea – curiosidad.

-Aguarda… - Petra comienza a comprender – dices que crees que estas embarazado.

-Yo no dije eso…

-Eren…

-Enserio, yo no dije eso.

-¡Eren! – Petra comienza a perder la paciencia – dime, existe la posibilidad de que estés embarazado ¿verdad? Pero si dijiste que no tendrías relaciones en tres meses… ¡lo prometiste!

Aunque Eren sabía que había roto vilmente esa promesa, no era el momento de confesarle esa clase de cosas a Petra. Aunque si se diera el caso… tendría que decirle la verdad, y eso complicaría mucho las cosas.

-Bueno, ya pasaron tres meses – dice Eren – anda Hanji terminemos con esto.

Hanji mira a petra con cierta preocupación, la peli naranja se muerde el labio mientras la doctora pone gel sobre Eren. Como pudo pasar esto. Justo ahora… justo cuando el mundo y la sociedad que hasta ahora conocen se ha puesto de cabeza, puede soportar que Armin este así, incluso que vaya a tener trillizos. Puede soportar que Christa este con los alfas quien sabe dónde… pero Eren, de nuevo… en cinta.

Carla la va a matar.

-¿Qué ves Hanji? – pregunta Eren angustiado y emocionado - ¿hay algo?

La castaña carraspea y mueve el aparato de un lado a otro, cambiando las ondas sonoras que se proyectan en el monitor, Eren se truena los dedos. Armin se ha quedado sin aliento, esperando la respuesta de la doctora. Petra intenta acercarse para distinguir algo, lo que sea. Un punto. O mejor… nada. Si no es nada estará mejor.

-Bueno – la voz de Hanji hace que todos den un pequeño respingo – es difícil de decir… con seguridad…

-¿Qué Hanji? – Exige Petra - ¿Qué es?

-Bueno… pues parece que Eren, tienes un bebe. Un bebe como de una semana – dice Hanji mirando un punto fijo – está aquí… es, es muy pequeño.

-¿Ese es mi bebe? – Dice Eren mirando por el monitor a básicamente… la nada. No ve nada, pero parece que de pronto puede sentirlo – un momento… ¿estoy embarazado? ¿Enserio? ¿De nuevo?

-Te voy a matar, Eren – Petra se toca la frente – pero primero, me voy a desmayar…

Y esta vez Petra no finge, como un costal. Cae al piso del consultorio con la mano sobre la frente, dramáticamente ha quedado sin oxígeno su cerebro. Eren se desconcentra y mira a su educadora tirada en el piso.

Esta embarazado.

Armin y él lo están, al casi mismo tiempo.

Esto sí que es un problema.

Eren pudo defender a Armin, pero ¿Quién va a defender a Eren?

0-0-0-0

Christa es terriblemente nerviosa, se ha quedado… casi sola en el cuartel de los alfas. En la habitación que su alfa le ha dado, es una habitación pequeña y humilde, nada comparado con lo que ella está acostumbrada, además… lleva días usando su pijama y está descontenta. Todos los alfas han salido a las conferencias en la ciudad beta.

Incluso Levi y Leiren no han vuelto. Pero para su desgracia, su alfa se ha quedado. Le fue a traer un poco de comida, o más bien una excusa patética para no sentirse nerviosa mientras las dos están solas en el cuartel. No sabe porque la chica se quedó, en realidad su alfa debería de estar en las conferencias… no aquí. No con ella, no casi cuidándola. Más bien, recluyéndola.

¿De verdad estoy recluida?

-¿Christa? – Tocan la puerta con los nudillos - ¿puedo pasar?

Christa toma una almohada como protección, se siente ridícula. Pero no contesta y la puerta se abre. Por instinto animal avienta la almohada que se estrella en la cara y brazos de Ymir, tirando todo lo que la pecosa chica le había traído en una charola que hace un fuerte ruido al caer.

-¡Hey! – Se queja Ymir - ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¡Y me lo preguntas! – Grita Christa – es obvio que estoy nerviosa de estar a solas contigo…

Ymir recoge la fruta que ha traído y la deja sobre uno de los buros, esta ocultando la sonrisa de gato rizón que le ha crecido en el rostro tan espontáneamente. Mientras Christa se desliza lo más lejos de ella posible.

-¿Tan sincera eres? – Se burla Ymir.

Al no obtener una respuesta Ymir por fin se decide a ver a la muchacha, que se ha quedado con el rostro encendido y los ojos ocultos bajo el flequillo. Esta avergonzada.

-Sabes… a lo que me refiero – murmura – me da miedo que vayas a atacarme.

-No voy a atacarte – Ymir recarga los brazos en el buro mirando a Christa – me gustas mucho.

-¡No digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas! – responde Christa cubriéndose el rostro – desde que te conocí no has dejado de decir esa clase de cosas, hacer una casa juntas, caminar juntas, y decir que me quieres… que te gusto.

Ymir suspira.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – Suspira la pecosa – no tienes por qué regresarme los cumplidos, ni tienes que aceptar mis sentimientos, siquiera tienes que rechazarlos… no puedes. Puedes no tomar ninguna responsabilidad. Si quieres. Sabes lo que nos pasa a nosotros…

Christa se queda callada, Ymir toma asiento sobre la cama, mira fijamente a Christa, aún tiene esa sensación empalagosa por todo su cuerpo, pero no puede decir que sea tan fuerte como para atacar a la chica ahí mismo y devorarla. Simplemente es una sensación pegajosa… como si necesitara estar cerca de esa persona. Como si su cuerpo le indicara 'Hey, es ella' ella puede llevar tus bebes' cosas de ese estilo. Pero no es solo eso…

A Ymir, realmente la gusta. Le gusta ver su cara… cuando la ve tiene ganas de preguntar cosas estúpidas como ¿oye quién te gusta? Solo para que ella le mira de esa forma de… ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Obviamente tú. Porque Ymir lo sabe.

-¿Te hago sentir mal? – pregunta Ymir con una sonrisa un poco extraña

-Me haces sentir feliz – admite Christa sonrojada – eres inteligente e interesante, no entiendo como puedo gustarte… solo me pongo roja y nerviosa y estoy furiosa. Estoy segura de que mi hermana está muy triste y no saben dónde estoy y yo no puedo comunicarme con ellos.

Christa ha comenzado a divagar

-Pero aun así no me arrepiento de estar aquí contigo, de poder ver a Leiren… de saber que Eren y los demás están bien – Christa baja el rostro – no me arrepiento de sentir que eres mi pareja destinada. Ni de saberlo.

Ymir se levanta de la cama y toma a Christa de la mano, Christa se pone floja. Se deja hacer por la muchacha y palmea la cabeza de la rubia, tres veces, luego le da un suave beso sobre la sien. El primer beso que le da a la muchacha a pesar de estos primeros días que han pasado viviendo casi juntas. Le da el beso suavemente.

-Cuando los síntomas de tu inhibidor pasen, te daré otro inhibidor – dice Ymir – y cuando ese se termine, te daré otro. Y después otro. No tienes que preocuparte. Voy a respetarte, voy a esperar al momento adecuado. Si quieres permanecer conmigo, como mi pareja destinada. Y también si deseas irte…

Christa se ha quedado boqui abierta, aprieta la mano de su compañera. Por fin le ha dado un beso. Se le ha acercado, y no ha tenido miedo. Solo ganas. Ganas de sentir sus labios una vez más. Christa asiente y lleva la mano de su alfa hasta la boca. Sus suaves labios chocan con los nudillos de la alfa y la pecosa se sonroja.

-Gracias, gracias por ser mi pareja destinada. – Dice Christa bajito – gracias por darme tu cariño y por entenderme.

-Definitivamente no fue un error haberte traído, Christa – Ymir sonríe abiertamente aun con el rostro un poco colorado de la felicidad de sentir a la omega. Le palmea la espalda – anda a comer, no queremos que se te enfrié…

-Es fruta, Ymir…

-Repítelo.

-Es fruta…

-No – Ymir se pone de rodillas – repite mi nombre, Christa.

Christa siente a la chica alta hincada frente a ella y suspira con emoción contenida, como si su mundo se desplomara y se revelaran extraños y nuevos sentimientos. Algún cariño, un amor que jamás había sentido antes. Ningún sentimiento parecido se había apoderado de ella así antes. Un delirio de hacer feliz a la alfa. De complacerla.

-Ymir… Ymir… - saborea el nombre

-Eres mi penitencia – Dice Ymir sonriente, es asombroso. Es asombroso escuchar ese nombre de los labios de aquella pequeña ratona que saco de debajo de la cama hace apenas cuatro días.

0-0-0-0

Reiner está mordiéndose los labios de ansiedad, solo ha visto a una persona más nerviosa que el en su vida. Y es jean. Y se está volviendo demente en la habitación de a un lado. Es extraño que a su edad Jean sepa lo que es romper el corazón de alguien así…

El de Marco, el de su omega. El suyo propio. El pobre debe de estar muriéndose. Y Reiner quisiera hablar con él, pero realmente ahora tiene sus propios problemas. En realidad su único problema es el mismo desde que salió del fourmilliere, Berthold.

Acaso, Berthold… estará esperando que Reiner lo espere hasta que decida que ya van a hablar. A confirmar eso que ambos saben, porque se sienten atraídos enormemente como si de un imán se tratara. Como un imán, como lluvia, como un desastre natural.

Berthold se ha quedado en la base. Solo ellos se han quedado, Berthold, Reiner… Ymir y Christa y Jean, que se está muriendo. Los demás partieron a las conferencias en la ciudad beta, ellos se quedaron a hacer cosas y cuidar la base. Pero realmente Reiner solo está preocupado por hablar con Berthold.

-¿Quiere café… Reiner? – Pregunta Berthold extendiéndole una taza – es un poco amargo, pero creo que quedo bien.

-Estoy seguro de que si – contesta Reiner en un murmullo – Berth, no te vayas… por favor, habla conmigo. Deja de huir.

Berthold se detiene en su infructuoso intento de huida. Ha quedado a mitad de una zancada, así que se da la vuelta para mirar al joven rubio. Odia que Reiner insista, parece un juego, pero de verdad que una mirada suya es una de las armas más letales que ha podido ver en su corta edad. Quisiera pedirle que no le hable… porque aun adentro, se siente extraño.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿A qué juegas? – Pregunta Reiner dejando la taza en la mesa – a mirarme sin mirar… ¿Esperas que me irrite y me vaya? De ser ignorado por ti… esas cosas no pasan.

-Puedes esperar hasta los 26 – suena como una pregunta pero también como una opción, Berthold intenta sonreír pero Reiner solo bufa.

-No, la paciencia se está escapando de mi cuerpo – murmura Reiner levantándose – no voy a esperar a los 26 para decirte la verdad que claramente estas evitando.

-No creo que sea correcto hablar de esto ahora – intenta zafarse Berthold. Pero lo que quiere suplicar es 'no lo digas por favor'

-Creo que ya espere bastante, no hemos conversado sobre 'esto' desde que nos conocemos y ve a Jean, el idiota está muriéndose en vida… no quiero terminar así. Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Yo ni siquiera voy a secuestrarte como Ymir a su omega… ni a embarazarte como Levi. No hare nada de eso. – Berthold se queda callado viendo al rubio acercarse cada vez más lentamente.

Berthold no se siente asustado, es más el miedo es lo último que pasa por sus pensamientos cuando Reiner por fin termina frente a él, aunque es un poco más bajo se siente igual de imponente, siente sus ojos fijos en los suyos. Su palpitar extraño y rápido.

-Los años son sabios – dice Berthold – se lo que piensas, que sabes que es lo que nos pasa, yo también lo se… solo quiero tener tiempo de pensarlo, de analizarlo.

-Ya te di mucho tiempo – Reiner mete las manos en el cuello de Berthold, le jala de la camisa y lo acerca a su boca con un impacto dulce.

Berthold se deja hacer, a pesar de que siente pavor. Ahora sí. Se queda pegado a los labios de Reiner por un segundo, por un extraño momento eterno, en el que no se mueven, solo se reconocen, sienten el olor, las sensaciones en los poros de la piel, en la suavidad de los labios. En las miradas y las pestañas tan cerca una de las otras.

En las formas distintas de besar. Reiner apenas se separa, inquieto y fascinado por tan extraña y nueva sensación.

-¿Aun quieres esperar? – Pregunta Reiner un poco jadeante -¿aun después de esto?

Berthold se queda callado, no puede responder a eso ahora mismo. No sabe exactamente a que se refiere con dicha pregunta. Pero tampoco puede arriesgarse a decir simplemente que no.

-Sí, aun quiero esperar – Reiner frunce el ceño un poco molesto y retrocede pero Berthold le detiene tomándole de la manga – solo hasta que esté listo, pero no te apartes de mí lado.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunta Reiner

-Porque eres mi pareja destinada

Y Reiner deja todo. Al diablo todo, al diablo la revolución. Si Berthold puede volver a decir eso, que importa si es una tontera, que importa que su vida se vaya por la coladera, mientras Berthold vuelva a admitir que son pareja destinada y que nada en el mundo va a cambiar este hecho. Y Reiner asiente.

-Si lo aceptas así, claro que te espero – dice Reiner

-Lo eres – Sonríe tímidamente Berthold – Eres mi pareja destinada ¿me esperaras?

-Por supuesto.

0-0-0-0

N/A: en este fic hay dos tipos de pareja. Los que se esperan y los que no. Jajaja ya saben cómo los divido. Ymir preciosa, me enamore de ella enserio jaja. Para la escena de Mikasa y Leiren vi unos videos de 'soldados conocen a sus hijos' y casi lloro enserio. Bueno ya no recuerdo que iba a decir…

Ah sí! Dejen review!

Moi madame: el capítulo pasado fueron puro gobierno, este capítulo fue muy tierno! A mi parecer, no sé porque mi Petra es tan rígida, en el anime no era así… jaja exacto Eren debe seguir adelante tal como dijo Levi 'mi esposo esta allá luchando por un mundo mejor' animo Eren! Donde pone el ojo pone la bala? No entiendo, explícame jaja por favor! Me ha gustado la frase, ahh si una vez ya había explicado… Ymir lo explica. Bueno estuve buscando en internet pero hay súper poquita información! Así que basándome en mis conocimientos, supe que según se les hinchaba el clit y se lo metían y algo súper raro, pero no me gusto así que en mi fic… las alfas embarazan pues con una especie de semen que igual sacan, de manera normal, pero es más difícil hacer la 'inserción' por eso las alfas tardan más en embarazar. No sé si quedo claro.

Gateway to infinite: si esa es la falla, y esa falla nos va a traer más problemas después. Jeje, solo esperemos que el niño tatakae no se ponga loco, bueno no creo que vaya a pasar exactamente eso, pero también puede ser un problema. Como los capítulos pasados fueron tristes este lo mejore. Jaja saludos.

saraCullenMasen; espero te haya gustado la sorpresa! Ohh es que me habías dicho 'no más fics de drama para mí' y pensé, me abandona! Jaja no sería raro, me ha pasado, jajajaja entiendo perfectamente pero no inventes eso si fue épico, mi fic es solo una cosilla por ahí. Reiner Berth, por fin ya se aceraron! Por fin! Bueno en el siguiente capítulo explico lo de los deltas, saludos!

EngelLaufen: jean fue súper efectivo! Jaja si te diste a entender y me diste una buena idea, así que bueno ya verás cómo se desarrolla el plan delta. El cual si es algo como lo que dijiste. Pero… bien ya verás en el próximo capítulo. Nos leemos!

Sora: Mikasa ya está más blanda ahora y ya sabemos su objetivo ahora! Pobre Armin, no tiene uno… tiene tres! Que bárbaro! Jaja ahhh dios otra vez olvide lo de Hanji, ya ni siquiera me acuerdo que era, no si me tengo que acordar lo meto en el siguiente! Solo que este capítulo lo hice más soft para disfrute de todos. Espero te guste este capítulo y estas así enorme de contenta para que puedas disfrutar de los futuros muchos bebes jaja. Faris… no creo, nunca los he shippeado. Así que no creo.

Ochibi: serán…! Ya lo veras, no te lo pierdas, Armin teniendo bebes debe ser de las cosas más hermosas de la vida, es más creo que podría curar enfermedades jaja gracias querida nos leemos, saludos.

Zakury: Hola! ¿Pues donde andabas? Si Levi es un padre amoroso y a su modo. Mikasa adora a Leiren, enserio. Haha bueno si hizo su aparición con bebe en brazos, pero definitivamente Christa fue un gran ayuda para él. Además Christa e Ymir omg, jean tiene que volver por Armin! Mas ahora! Ya veremos. Espero te guste y nos leemos. Saludos!

Charly: Levi es perfecto lo sabemos jaja claro que si Armin tendrá tres bebes y Eren también, con más razón debe ser fuerte. Espero que te guste este capítulo mucho! Claro me encantaría prestártelo, el verdadero nombre es Leyre, proviene del eusquera, que significa legionario… yo solo le agregue una 'n' y es de niña. Pero por supuesto, tómalo! Me halaga! Y por cierto me encantaría leer la historia. Nos leemos!

Pd: agréguenme a face (si gustan) Magi Allie, búsquenme o los busco. Como gusten, seamos amigos!


	15. En el que Eren nunca se dio cuenta

fN/A: Ahora que 'El confesionario' termino y 'Napola' está en su fase final, este es el proyecto de mi vida junto con Unforgiven, mis bebes. Así que estos dos fics tendrán actualización semanal. Y quiero que sepan que esto no está ni cerca del final, se viene un poco de angustia, y momentos felices.

PD: si leen 'las' alfas, es que Word me lo pone así. Pondré más atención. 3

 **CRESTOMATÍA**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **En el que Eren nunca se dio cuenta lo que hacía su madre por el**

Erwin Smith se jactaba de saber hablar, de saber convencer, de haber acatado las ordenes necesarias para convertirse en la mente maestra de la revolución Alfa, y tener a su lado a la mejor 'calcomanía' o 'estampa' que pudiera promocionar la revolución, tanto así como él bebe de Levi, que definitivamente fue la cereza del pastel.

Los alfas se rindieron tan fácilmente a lo que el Ackerman les dijo que Erwin casi tuvo miedo, pero esta vez estaban enfrentando un problema mucho mayor, los betas.

Ese pueblo, sí que era un pueblo. Cantidades enormes de gente, y no solo eso… los omegas habían conseguido una sociedad casi perfecta, no había crímenes, ni pobreza, la gente era feliz y honrada, habían logrado lo que cualquier civilización querría. Como podían ahora las alfas planteárseles enfrente y decirles que los omegas eran los malvados.

Los betas jamás iban a creerles, porque simplemente no veían esa opción.

Aun así Erwin tenía un As bajo la manga, un As que solamente Levi Ackerman podría activar, él y su bola de cobijas. Leiren.

De alguna manera logro conseguir que los betas se reunieran en alguna especie de marcha de Alfas, frente a los edificios centrales de los distritos más cercanos, los Betas se acumulaban, como temerosos y ansioso, expectantes de saber qué es lo que querían los alfas que sin duda estaban a nada de querer tomar el control del país.

-¡Nosotros no somos el enemigo! – Les dijo Erwin medio a gritos por el megáfono - ¡El enemigo son los omegas! Si nosotros no los detenemos, ellos volverán a hacernos lo mismo… nos encerraran, de esa inhumana manera y no solo eso, ellos no se detendrán con eso. No se conformaran. Su siguiente paso es ir por ustedes.

'MENTIRA' eso gritaba los betas, completamente incrédulos. Fue entonces cuando Levi tuvo que pasar al megáfono, dejarle a Leiren a Farlan. Que se quedó extrañado al dejar de sentir la calidez de su papa, pero no lloro.

-Erwin no está mintiendo – dice Levi. Los betas reconocen a Levi, el esposo de Eren – Yo no les mentiría, yo amo a un omega, me case con un omega, tuve un hijo con el… y los omegas, quisieron encerrar a mi hijo en ese agujero de mierda. ¡Con solo tres meses de vida! Los omegas no se van a detener hasta tener a todo lo que les moleste bajo tierra, comenzaron con los alfas. Díganme, no les molesta… tener un bebe verlo crecer, de pronto, una visita del médico… su hijo es un alfa, se lo llevan y jamás vuelven a verlo.

La controversia que Levi crea es increíble, los betas se miran entre ellos. Extrañados y asombrados, después de todo ellos ya casi reconocían a Levi como su rey. Y lo que dice son verdades, los betas pierden a sus hijos todo el tiempo. Si sus hijos son Omegas, se van a Royal, si son Alfas, se van al fourmilliere. Es injusto.

-¡Es completamente injusto! – Grita Levi – ese no es el mundo que quiero para mi hijo, que voy a hacer si en años… mi hijo se enamora de un beta ¿Lo voy a matar? Jamás. Yo deseo y anhelo para mi hijo un mundo en el que las alfas, los betas y los omegas podamos vivir en armonía. No quiero el poder para mi… pero si ustedes me lo dan. Yo no dejare que hagan daño a nuestras familias

'Pero, los Ackermans fueron los primeros en poner el desastre. Ellos desataron el armisticio 1, por eso fueron vencidos por los omegas. Que nos garantiza que no pasara lo mismo ahora'

Levi se queda callado, conoce los pecados de su familia. Pero ahora todo es diferente, ahora no puede pensar así. Como dijo, ni siquiera quiere el poder para el mismo, él quiere… poder tener una familia con Eren, con Leiren. Una vida donde un alfa y un omega estén juntos, sin ningún miedo.

-Crean en mí – dice Levi – porque, yo amo a un omega.

Entonces Erwin Smith sonríe desde su lugar, porque si Levi, el sereno Levi, el serio el sin sentimientos, ese Levi vuelve a decir esas palabras, está seguro de que va a tener a todos los betas de su lado. Tanto así que ahora los betas que están frente a él, parecen lentamente ceder ante las palabras del pelinegro.

-No tengo ninguna razón para excusar a mis antepasados. Pero como dijo Erwin, el enemigo no es el alfa… ni el omega, es la mentalidad de aquellos que nos han hecho daños. Mis ancestros, la actual reina. Esa gente. – Levi suspira – Eren no haría esto. Pero tenemos que sacar a esas personas del poder, para poder construir un mundo mejor.

-¡Este mundo no va a cambiar hasta que logremos limpiar la suciedad! – grita Erwin

Los betas, asienten.

Extrañamente.

Pero así es. Y más o menos, Erwin ya tiene su primera tanda de betas que los apoyan. Solo debe seguir así hasta que todos los betas lo apoyen, y atacar la muralla. Entrar a royal, asesinar a la reina… purgar el lugar y darle la corona a quien lo merece.

0-0-0-0

-Ya han pasado todos los del grupo 2-A – dijo Annie mirando una tabla con notas, a la pobre chica con lentes que se miraba las manos, cansadas y los ojos ojerosos – podemos comenzar con el grupo 1-C

-¿Quiénes son el grupo 1-C? – pregunta Rico sacando más hojas de debajo de su escritorio.

-Los miembros más jóvenes de la realeza – contesta Annie – pero son, enserio jóvenes… ninguno pasa de los 12 años. ¿Aun así harás la entrevista?

-No – explica Rico – pasemos al grupo 1-B

Annie siente y abre la puerta. Afuera hay luz, adentro solo hay pantallas extrañas proyectando reflejos. Annie llama a Connie que está haciendo guardia, mirando la fila de personas que aún faltan por ingresar, y también cuidando de los que se han quedado en espera.

-Connie, trae a los miembros 1-B – dice Annie

-¿Debo correr a los 1-C? – pregunta el chico

-Diles que sus servicios no serán requeridos, tiene que ver con la edad – Connie asiente y Annie vuelve a cerrar la puerta. – Esta listo. En cuanto quieras comenzar, Rico.

Rico mira la pantalla de la computadora y hace unas pequeñas anotaciones, después asiente para que la rubia escolta de la reina pueda comenzar a enviar a los miembros del grupo 1-C, aquí mismo se coloca frente a una silla, que tiene muchos cables, esperando a que pase la primera persona.

-Adelante alteza – dice Annie abriendo la puerta – por favor, siéntese aquí.

Por la puerta entra una muchacha, preciosa con un vestido amarillo pálido, y mangas anchas, que llega justo por arriba de sus rodillas, acompañada de unas zapatillas de tacón bajo. El cabello recogido en dos coletas lindas. Es la tercera princesa. Mina Carolina.

Trae una tiara, se la quita y la deja sobre una de las bandejas que Annie le muestra.

-Majestad – dice Rico – le haremos solo unas preguntas, pero lo demás será detectado por esta máquina, así que permítame colocarle estos dispositivos sobre la frente.

Mina asiente. Recolé pega los cables en la frente, la cabeza y las muñecas. Mina respira entrecortadamente, nerviosa por este raro procedimiento, y el conteo de Omegas que ha habido en el reino… pero algo no cuadra. No es solo como un conteo, esto más bien parece una prueba. Aunque quisiera no puede decir nada, porque no sabe de qué se tratara esta prueba.

Se queda callada, respira profundamente y espera a que la prueba a la que la han sometido comience.

0-0-0-0

Jean está sentado sobre el piso de su habitación, se abraza las rodillas con una mano y con la otra se rasca la cabeza, sus ojos están rojos, su piel debe de estar marchita y definitivamente tiene hábitos que antes no tenía. La ansiedad hace que se rasque la piel, aunque no sienta ningún tipo de comezón. Así que sus brazos están llenos de marcas rojas que sus propias uñas han dejado, y si esto sigue así, va a arrancarse la piel.

Hiperventila, el ochenta porciento del tiempo. El otro tiempo solo suelta jadeos.

-¿Por qué no lo traje conmigo? – vuelve a recriminarse y se jala de las patillas.

Jean no puede describir lo que siente exactamente, no es como una tristeza infinita ni un arrepentimiento loco, es algo que no tiene control sobre su cuerpo, se pregunta si aquel chico con el que estuvo se sentirá de la misma manera. ¿Por qué el siente este vacío tan grande?

¿Acaso es porque no se pudo venir? Será solo eso, haberse quedado incompleto… después de que no se vino, los días fue un martirio. Tenía una erección que no se bajaba con nada, pero ya han pasado 5 días, la sensación termino. Ahora es diferente.

-¿Jean? – Pregunta Marco abriendo la puerta lentamente, como un martirio – ¿Puedo pasar?

Jean asiente repetidamente y se levanta del piso, ver al pecoso tan preocupado, le pone de mal humor, porque está seguro de que no entiende y no hay forma de que él le ayude, aun así deja que el chico le acompañe en estos momentos de tragedia absoluta en el que él y su pareja destinada fueron separados. Sin siquiera poder terminar de copular…

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – Marco ha traído comida. Alguien debería de darle un mandil… es demasiado servicial, incluso parece de otra raza, de la raza perruna – te ves mejor.

-Mejor – miente Jean – me siento, menos mierda.

-Estas mintiendo.

-Me siento igual de mierda que ayer y antier ¿Contento? Perdona, no quiero desquitarme contigo… - Marco suspira y acerca la comida hasta donde esta Jean, se sientan ambos sobre la cama – Es solo que he perdido el control de mis actos. Me siento incompleto.

Marco se queda callado, termina de preparar la charola. Mira sus manos temblorosas, no siente el corazón roto, en pate porque siempre supo que esto sería así, que Jean encontraría a su pareja destinada y que el seria dejado de lado, pero extrañamente no resulto igual. Es verdad que Jean tiene una pareja destinada ahora, pero Marco ascendió…

De 'ser usado' a 'amigo' y quizá Marco pueda sentir eso como un suave consuelo. No le gusta ver a Jean de ese modo. No lo soporta, casi quisiera poder hacer algo por el. Pero no puede hacer nada, incluso aunque lo intentara. Solo seria infructuoso.

-¿Crees que el también se sienta asi, Marco? – pregunta Jean tomando una naranja entre sus manos - ¿Crees que el tenga esta sensación en el estomago también?

Marco se queda callado.

-Conozco… a el joven Armin desde que comencé a trabajar en el palacio. – Jean mira a Marco con la boca abierta – no se lo había dicho, pero si quiere… puedo habalrle un poco sobre el.

-¡Por favor! – sonríe Jean. Encima sonríe, eso es una novedad.

-Pero tienes que prometerme algo…

-Lo que sea – dice Jean metiéndose los gajos de naranja a la boca

-Quiero que en vez de pasarte el dia deprimido, hagas lo mismo que hace Levi… según como yo lo veo, hay dos opciones: te dejas vencer y morir, o luchas por volver a su lado. Y tu elegiste sin dudar la primera, pues cambia de opción. Se que si Levi hubiera querido estaría como tu e incluso peor…

Jean se queda quieto, ha dejado de comer, las palabras de Marco con sabias. Y el chico tiene razón, definitivamente Jean se había dejado vencer, estúpidamente… por esa sensación de dolor que se habia apoderado de el. Pero ahora que lo veía de ese modo, tal vez, podía hacerlo. Podía luchar.

-Lo prometo – sonríe Jean – ahora háblame de él…

Marco suspira. Al menos ha conseguido un gran avance.

-Armin Arlet, es el mejor amigo de Eren Jäger – comienza Marco tímidamente – es un duque, su abuelo y su madre están en la corte celestial, aunque su madre nunca asiste, es un genio… es el omega mas listo que pueda existir. Bueno, incluso dicen que podría tomar el lugar de Hanji Zoe, si se lo propusiera… además no se como explicar esto, pero… Armin era visto como ese 'omega de nueva generación' el perfecto omega, completamente independiente de las alfas, que no quería tener hijos y todo eso.

Jean se queda quieto, parece que medio sonríe, Marco se sorprende. Obviamente no quería hablar mal del duque, simplemente ha dicho la verdad.

-¡Que gracioso! – Dice Jean – no pensé que me enamoraría de alguien así…

-¡Oh! Es muy buena persona, yo no quería decir. Es decir, deberías de conocerlo mejor… - Jean suelta otra risotada

-Escucha, Marco, si Armin es así… solo me quedara aceptarlo tal y como es, pero definitivamente quiero conocerlo mejor. Voy a esperar mucho… pero definitivamente estoy ansioso de que me mire, de que sepa mi nombre. No me rendiré con él, porque aunque no lo conozca… es mi pareja destinada

Marco, miro al techo de la habitación. Eso es la pareja destinada, definitivamente. Cada vez le sorprendía más.

-Entonces, el definitivamente no debe estar sintiendo lo mismo que yo en estos momentos – Jean se lleva de nuevo la naranja a la boca

-son pareja destinada – suspira el castaño – están entrelazados, si son separados… uno del otro, si uno de los dos resultan alterados o afectados, la otra parte sentirá lo mismo de manera idéntica.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Incluso si Armin y yo estamos en opuestos del universo?

-Si por ejemplo, tú murieras… él lo sentiría y terminaría afectado de igual manera. Si ahora tú te pones bien, estoy seguro de que Armin también lo estará.

Jean mira por encima del hombro de Marco, entonces definitivamente tiene que ponerse en ánimo.

-Quiero verlo, Marco. Tenemos que hacer algo.

Otra vez en líos, piensa Marco. Maldición.

0-0-0-0

Eren se pasea de un lado a otro de la habitación, camina con las manos en la boca. Los dedos entre los dientes y las uñas siendo arrancadas de a poco. La otra mano contra su vientre, dibujando pequeños cirulos y a ratos metiendo el estómago.

-Armin, ¿Estas bien? – Armin abre la puerta de la habitación con una cara de fastidio y ojeras bajo sus ojos - ¿Qué tal fue la entrevista?

-Me aprieta el pantalón.

Eren se da un golpe en la cabeza. Duda que haya gente con mas mal humor que Armin cuando esta embarazado, apenas una semana y media y el rubio tiene los nervios de punta. Camina como zombi y solo está contento cuando se acuesta y lee.

-¿Ya tan rápido? – pregunta Eren – Ya dime como te fue que te hicieron ¿Qué te dijeron?

-Pertenezco al grupo 2-A – dice Armin sacándose los zapatos – me hicieron preguntas y luego les dije que estaba embarazado, entonces me dejaron ir. Creo que no me hicieron el cuestionario completo.

-¿Mi madre ya se enteró? – pregunta Eren horrorizado - ¿Ella estaba por ahí?

-Annie ya se enteró, igual los otros dos, mis padres ya lo saben yo dudo mucho que la reina tarde más en enterarse, además cuando te toque el cuestionario… tú vas a decirles también eso y ahí es cuando todo el mundo se enterara y también sabrán lo mío y nos odiaran y con suerte nos correrán del país.

-¡Estás loco! – grita Eren

-No grites – suplica Armin desabrochando su pantalón – Tengo hambre ¿Qué hay de cenar?

-Son las dos…

-¿Y?

Eren conocía de primera mano su embarazo, sabia como había sido todo con Leiren, pero definitivamente el embarazo de Armin esta vez era muy diferente, Hanji le había dado cuidados especiales, porque Armin era más frágil y propenso. Incluso podía caer en depresión si no se le trataba adecuadamente.

Comía bastante, pero comía bien. No tenía antojos raros. Vomitaba bastante, pero no se quejaba y su irritable fastidio y el insoportable cansancio que lo agobiaba, solo era compensado con sus libros. Ya que el rubio no pasaba el tiempo haciendo nada más que leer y estar acostado, sentado o reclinado en algún lugar.

Eren había traído ropa especial para Armin, ropa de premamá que el rubio acepto. Pero hoy había tenido la entrevista de conteo de omegas y el rubio se había tenido que poner ropa de la realeza, elegante y le apretaba un poco. No es que Armin tuviera un vientre enorme, apenas y tenía un relieve, pero los pantalones eran ajustados… y eso lo ponía de mal humor.

-¿Cuándo me va a tocar a mí?

-En el grupo 1-B – dice Armin – y a ellos les tocaba… hoy mismo. Deberías irte.

Eren se pone nervioso, tiene que ir a la entrevista, se ajusta el pantalón y sale caminando pomposamente, dejando a Armin en su nueva habitación. Petra y Hanji ya deben estarlo esperando abajo, Eren es inútil sin el consejo de ellas, y con Armin indispuesto no sabe ni siquiera que hacer.

Tal y como le habían ordenado previamente eren bajo al vestíbulo principal y entro por uno de los pasillos laterales que tenía un ascensor al sótano, donde el rara vez iba. Pero sabía que ahí estaban guardadas las cosas de seguridad nacional. Era verdad, tomo el ascensor y abajo había un pasillo largo de metal y luces blancas.

Ese lugar en la mañana había estado repleto de omegas, desde hace varias semanas, cuando comenzaron las entrevistas, ahora estaba desértico. Eren era uno de los grupos más altos, el 1-B, no encuentra a nadie familiar así que sigue caminando por el pasillo. Las manos le sudan.

¿Dónde está Petra y Hanji?

Llega hasta una habitación abierta, donde hay una puerta, pero frente a esta puerta hay sillas reclinables, ahí hay personas sentadas.

-¡Eren! – Lo saluda Hanji sentada – perdónanos, nos dijeron que esperáramos aquí, así que no pudimos traerte… en verdad lo lamento.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? - pregunta Eren al ver a las personas sentadas. Esperando.

Esta Hanji, tranquila. Petra que aún sigue consternada, pero muestra su mejor cara, otras personas que no conoce, pero sin duda le inquieta ver ahí a Frieda Reiss y a sus hermanas. Mina y Sasha.

-Oh, después de la entrevista nos dijeron que esperáramos aquí. – Contesto Petra – llevamos varias horas, Armin se acaba de ir.

-Sí, lo sé. Lo vi cuando salió – Eren suspira – perdonen el retraso.

-Alteza – dice Connie Springer saliendo de la puerta de metal. – Es su turno para la entrevista.

Eren se siente nervioso, voltea a ver a Hanji y a Petra, ellas le hacen señas de aprobación, al final será como dijo Armin… dirá que esta embarazado, tendrá que vivir otro desgraciado drama familiar y todo se terminara. Entonces ¿Por qué esta tan nervioso?

-Majestad – dice Connie de pronto sorprendido – llego antes.

-Pensé que ya habrían terminado.

Eren se da media vuelta para ver a su madre, con un largo vestido menta y el cabello recogido solemne, mira a Eren con extrañeza, pero con una sonrisa de 'quiero grabarme tu cariño' Eren suspira y carraspea.

Annie Leonhart sale de la puerta.

-Todo esta listo, alteza, pase por aquí – Eren asiente y se deja guiar.

Connie Springer se queda en la puerta y la cierran al ver que Eren ha entrado, Eren suspira con nervios, adentro todo esta oscuro. No hay luces más que las de algunas máquinas y computadoras, hay un escritorio y una silla que parece de dentista. Rico se levanta del escritorio y le indica con la mano que se siente sobre la silla. Eren traga saliva.

-Alteza, solo le haremos unas preguntas y después el examen será por medio de estas máquinas – Rico señala unas extrañas maquinas que tienen cables – me permite colocarle estos cables.

Eren asiente, se sienta en la silla y deja que la mujer le coloque los cables en todo el cuerpo.

-Está muy nervioso, cálmese por favor – suplica Rico al terminar de colocar todos los cables.

Eren suspira, realmente esta nervioso. La mirada de la escolta de su madre se queda clavada en el cuándo Eren por fin empieza a hiperventilar. Rico toma una hoja y una pluma. Se sienta cerca de Eren y le mira.

-Por favor dígame su nombre completo.

-Eren Jäeger ¿también los títulos?

-No serán necesarios, ¿su edad?

-16 años – Eren comienza a relajarse, las preguntas no son tan extrañas como pensó.

-¿Fecha de cumpleaños?

-30 de Marzo – su corazón se normaliza.

-¿Tipo de sangre?

-B Negativo.

Rico tamborilea con la pluma en las hojas.

-¿Peso, altura y género? Por favor.

-1.70, 65 kg, masculino…

-¿Es usted una persona sexualmente activa?

Entonces la brecha de tranquilidad que Eren había logrado construir se rompe, su corazón se acelera lentamente, en un extraño ascenso, siente nauseas. Quiere vomitar, esta increíblemente nervioso. No recuerda haber estado así de nervioso la primera vez, seguramente era porque Levi estaba ahí…

-¿Alteza?

-Ah… si, si lo soy –

Rico mira a Annie. Las dos asienten. Eren no sabe que hacer ahora ¿Debería decirlo? ¿Debería decir ahora mismo que está esperando otro bebe? Pero Rico se ha levantado, parece que la entrevista ha terminado, guarda la hoja. Eren suspira, tal vez pueda ahorrárselo. Entonces Annie se acerca a la máquina y presiona un botón.

-Comenzara el escáner sobre usted. Solo verificamos su compatibilidad…

-¿Mi compatibilidad? ¿Con que?

-Con los datos requeridos por el sistema – es la pobre explicación que da Annie antes de que los ojos de Eren se cierren con fuerza por la luz intensa que se ha proyectado sobre él y el extraño escáner que ha salido, los cables hacen ruidos extraños, las cosas parpadean y Eren jadea de miedo.

¿Qué está pasando?

-Estas siendo sometido a radiación – Eren se queda mudo.

Debió decir que estaba embarazado. Debió decirlo.

-¡No! No, no basta, deténganlo… - Rico ni Annie se detienen y el escáner sigue pasando, Eren se levanta justo cuando el escáner se acaba - ¡no pueden hacer eso!

-Por favor cálmese...

-¡No! – vuelve a gritar Eren - ¡Estoy embarazado!

Rico y Annie se quedan boquiabiertas. Las dos se miran, suavemente y luego miran al joven que se arranca los cables. Es como Armin, el debió decirlo desde antes. Aunque Annie sabe que eso no habría alterado el resultado. La máquina profiere un sonido.

Positivo.

Eso dice la máquina.

-Eren Jäger, usted resulto compatible para los datos requeridos en el sistema… - dice Rico pensativamente.

-¿De qué diablos hablan? Exijo una explicación ahora mismo – Eren se da media vuelta y abre la puerta de la habitación con furia, todos dan un respingo al ver al príncipe tan enfadado -¿Qué diablos significa esto?

-¿Qué diablos significa que? – Pregunta Carla con un poco de furia – solo fue un maldito análisis Eren.

-¿Análisis para qué? – pregunta Eren furioso mirando a Rico y a Annie que han salido de la habitación.

-¡Eren! – Grita Petra - ¿Te han hecho al análisis? ¿Completo?

Eren sabe que la ha cagado, que debió decirlo desde antes, que debió decir que estaba embarazado, porque eso era lo que Hanji y Petra esperaban que hiciera, pero Eren fue un estúpido que no supo en que momento tomar la decisión y ahora… tenía que decir la verdad. Y de todos modos se iban a enterar.

-¿Por qué no habrían de hacérselo? – pregunta Carla extrañada

-Majestad – contesta Annie – las personas aquí han salido positivas, incluyendo a Eren. Aunque el príncipe esta embarazado.

Carla se queda quieta, mira a Eren.

-¿Estas embarazado? – Pregunta con el ceño fruncido - ¿Desde hace cuánto?

-Tengo una semana y media – contesta Eren – es de Levi.

-¡Vas a tener otro maldito bebe! – Grita Carla estrellando el puño contra la pared - ¿Es que acaso estás loco? No lo quiero, ni de broma. Deshazte de él. Si no lo haces tú me encargare yo misma de que lo abortes.

-¡Estás loca! – grita Eren - ¡Eres una desquiciada! No voy a abortar, y tampoco seré parte de su estúpido plan… no tengo idea lo que tengan planeado, pero yo no voy a ser tu alfil, no seré parte de esto. Me marcho ahora mismo, tendré mi bebe y se acabó. No quiero volver a saber nada de ti.

Eren intenta salir de la habitación, pero Annie le toma de la muñeca evitándolo.

-Ustedes no tienen la opción de negarse – dice calmadamente

-¡Explíquennos de una vez! – Pide Hanji furiosa - ¿Por qué demonios estamos todos nosotros aquí? Además Eren esta embarazado, tiene todo el derecho a irse.

-No, no puede – contesta Rico – de todos los omegas ustedes son los únicos que han aprobado el análisis. Por consiguiente ustedes serán los únicos que puedan ser infectados con la droga delta…

-No estarán… hablando… enserio – logra decir Eren - ¿La droga delta? Eso que es…

Rico se aclara la garganta un poco.

-Los hará un escuadrón de elite, súper soldados. Inmunes a los efectos de los alfas. – Rico saca una pequeña pastilla – es adictiva en exceso, y el efecto se va cuando dejan de tomarla por 24 horas. Pero eso no es problema, ya que después de la primera dosis, necesitaran más, es imposible negarse al tratamientos… y ustedes serán los que nos ayudaran a ganar la guerra con los alfas. Nos las armas. Ustedes…

-¿Supe fuerza? – pregunta Hanji con la boca pastosa

-Menos, súper persuasión. –

Eren no entiende nada. No puede pensar con claridad.

-No puedo hacerlo – susurra – estoy embarazado.

-No hay opción Eren – dice Annie – tendrás que ocultar tu embarazo…. Esperemos que esto no cause efectos secundarios en tu futuro hijo.

-Siempre puedes abortar – contesta Rico

-Jamás. Déjenme ir. No quiero hacer esto, tengo que irme, no pueden obligarme…

Annie aprieta la muñeca de Eren

-Si podemos – sonríe – ahora comienza a vendarte el estómago… porque no puedes ir por ahí con esa bebe mostrándolo.

-¡un momento! – Grita Sasha – esto va a dañar al bebe de Eren. No podemos permitirlo, mama por favor… reconsidéralo. Por favor, mama. No puedes hacerle esto, déjalo ir.

Carla mira a su hija con desprecio y asco. Luego aparta la mirada como si le quemara. Tiene el rostro hirviendo de ira, y Annie no suelta a Eren, que aun parece en shock. Todo está ocurriéndole demasiado rápido. Mina toma a Sasha para hacer que retroceda.

-Rico, aparte de eso que riesgos tiene la droga.

-Hay bastantes riesgos – dice la de lentes – pero los principales son; enfermedades, violencia extrema, esterilidad…

-Esterilidad – sonríe Carla – eso Eren, eso necesitas. Ojala te dan tanta droga que te quedes estéril de por vida y jamás puedas tener un maldito crio en tu vida.

Sasha y Mina se quedan consternadas. Esterilidad. Carla mira a Eren, Eren se ha quedado petrificado, Annie no lo suelta. Entonces Carla le da una bofetada fuerte a su hijo y amenaza con darle una patada en el vientre, cuando Connie la detiene.

-¡Eso ganas por preferir a tu maldito amante más que a tu familia! – La reina suelta lágrimas de odio y rencor – por decir que estaba loca.

Entonces Eren se da cuenta de que todo se ha ido a la mierda.

0-0-0-0

-Ya, Leiren ya. – Levi está básicamente mimando a Leiren – por favor deja de llorar.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunta Isabel bajando del improvisado estrado – se supone que deberías estar arriba hablando con los betas, esta es una de las últimas reuniones, y la más importante

-¿Crees que no lo es? Pfff, no importa lo que haga Leiren no deja de llorar – Levi hace una mueca y saca a Leiren de las cobijas – Leiren basta, esto no es gracioso.

-Tal vez quiera comer – dice Isabel pasándole una mamila a Levi – está esta caliente aun

-Lo sé, se la intento dar pero no quiere - Levi toma la mamila y la dirige a la boca del pequeño niño.

Leiren la analiza por un segundo, pero no parece ser lo que quiere y sigue llorando, tan fuertemente que se escucha incluso por encima del megáfono de Erwin. Levi tiene ganas de llevarse a Leiren de ahí, pero no puede simplemente abandonar la reunión.

-¿Tendrá sueño? – Pregunta Isabel ya un poco desesperada de que él bebe solo llore y no haga nada más, Leiren mueve sus manitas – pásamelo.

Levi le da él bebe a Isabel.

-Quieres que te cante una canción… Hey me está agarrando las… - Isabel aparta al bebe un poco de su pecho

-Quiere beber de Eren – dice Levi haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás - Desde que vivíamos en el palacio, no se resignaba a dejar de beber de él, por lo que me ha costado trabajo… incluso se afianza a las mías durante la noche.

Isabel se queda callada, pero poco a poco su cara comienza a colorearse de un rojo intenso, sus mejillas se inflan y explota en una risa ensordecedora. No puede parar de reír, tan solo de imaginar a Leiren intentando beber leche de Levi.

-Deja de burlarte… - dice Levi con el ceño fruncido, pero Isabel difícilmente puede parar.

-Lo siento – intenta disculparse – es solo que imaginármelo, fue muy gracioso… bueno ven aquí Leiren, este niño no tiene hambre ni sueño. _Llora y llora, mueve sus manitas, solo se encontenta… llevándolo a pasear, a comer, a dormir…_

Leiren se queda quietecito, escuchando a Isabel cantar, abre sus ojos y pide atención con las manos, Isabel le hace morisquetas hasta que Leiren parece mucho más calmado, entonces finalmente decide pasárselo a su papa.

-Lo lamento – suspira Levi cargando a Leiren y entregándole la mano para que Leiren apriete sus dedos – realmente los Omegas son mucho mejores para esto.

-En realidad creo que para ser un Alfa, lo haces bastante bien – aprueba Isabel – ese bebe no tiene nada, solo extraña a su 'mama'.

Levi se queda callado, mira a Leiren, a cada momento el pequeño se va cada vez más similar a Eren, incluso los ojos grises parecen tener el tamaño de los ojos de Eren, su piel, su cabello, es su reflejo. Y además es un mocoso un poco llorón, Levi suspira. Definitivamente Leiren debe extrañar mucho a su papa.

-Estamos igual Leiren – suspira Levi – bien ya que te has calmado, creo que iré a ver como la lleva Erwin con los betas.

Isabel asiente.

-Debes tener una preocupación menos, los betas los apoyan. La mayoría – se rasca la nuca

-¿Por qué nos apoyas, Isabel? – pregunta Levi levantándose

-Porque de verdad creo en los alfas, Levi – dice Isabel – quiero que hagas un mundo mejor, no me falles. No quiero estar desperdiciando mi tiempo. Tú y yo lo sabemos, los omegas que están en el poder… no son, no son buenas personas. Pero creo que si Eren y tu… logran gobernar, este país estará mejor, habrá igualdad. No puedo concebir imaginar cómo querían llevarse a Leiren, y eso pasa todos los días… es inconcebible.

Levi piensa bien que decir, pero al final reconoció que Isabel lo ha dicho todo y que el solo puede asentir, prometer que lo lograra. Mira a Leiren mientras se da la vuelta.

'Ya Leiren, pronto nos encontraremos con tu papa'

* * *

N/A: este capítulo es muy corto… tengo muchas cosas que decir, en primer lugar que sé que a muchas aquí nos duele el drama, pero si hay algo que me caracteriza es poner finales felices, así que aguanten conmigo. Esto fortalecerá a Eren, él tiene que sobreponerse. Y obviamente le dará coraje a Levi, para seguir luchando por un mundo mejor. Todas las cosas dolorosas que se están formando en su cabeza, deséchenlas, déjenme todo a mí. Jaja. No se imaginen a Armin gordísimo ni nada, solo tiene una semana y media, algo así… así que esta normal aun, solo que como trae a los niños pues es como un embarazo al triple. Eren este muy tranquilo.

Y este embarazo suyo, será muy diferente al de Leiren. Que fue puro amor y ternura. Realmente aquí es cuando comienza la trama del fic… bueno la segunda parte de la trama.

Lluery: Jajaja al que deberían contratar de goleador es a Jean, sobre todo por lo que se viene jaja lamentablemente Carla es una maldita. Gracias y espero te guste.

Moi madame: Si el capítulo fue hermoso, hasta yo lo sentí súper lindo. Ahora vemos, que Mikasa no es mala… y que Carla es una perra loca, Jajaja Levi y él bebe, es gracioso porque es un súper macho alfa. Eren y su embarazo… lo siento! Será difícil. Gracias por explicarme la frase, desde ahora la usare jaja lo de las alfas es traumante jaja pero no te preocupes, no lo pondré explícito. Alfas para presidentes! Espero te guste y nos leemos.

Gateway to infinite: jaja ame tu review, felicidades a Armin. Me dio tanta ternura como lo felicitaste y dije ¡SI FELICIDADES A ARMIN! JAJA si definitivamente Levi hizo el embarazo de Eren más fácil, pero este embarazo de Eren será muy difícil. Los encargados de ir a ver a los omegas, serán… Jean y Marco. Jaja solo spoileo eso. Saludos.

Charly: ya agregue tu fic a wattpad, y si todo sale bien lo leeré si todo sale bien, esta misma noche. Armin es LA MADRE NODRIZA DE LA FERTILIDAD, créanme, Levi también es súper jaja Bueno lo de Marco ya lo aclare hoy, no me gusta ser mala onda, así que los deje como amigos que se quieren. ¿Valkery será niña? Nos leemos. Espero también te gusten los futuros nombres que elegiré.

SaraCullenMasen: jaja Todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, los bebes de Armin y Eren y sobre todo Mikasa y Levi con Leiren. Pensé en lo que me dijiste sobre Frieda, así que Frieda si se contratara con los alfas… pero de otra forma. Carla es una loca. Es la mala del fic ja saludos nos leemos.

Engel Laufen: Tu idea me inspiro a esta idea, ya verás con el tiempo como si tiene más que ver con lo que me habías dicho, y como me pediste caos jaja bueno nos leemos saludos.

Zakury: jaja jaja Jean sorpresa! Ya quiero que veas su reacción. Ojala, pero nunca he visto a Mikasa con alguien ¿sugerencias? Jean literalmente si se dejo morir, al menos Armin sabía que tenía que seguir, por sus bebes, pero Jean si no lo encuentra… se nos muere. Me pasa lo mismo, no me gusta el Jarco, pero tampoco quise ser mala onda. Jeje si me encanta la relación que levan Berth con Reiner e Ymir con Christa, creo que son muy diferentes a los otros dos, además de que ya quiero ver sus bebes! Vivan los alfas!

Ochibi: Si quiero darles una niña, pero todavía falta para la niña, porque quiero que sea la bebe la pequeña pero no te quiero spoilear, así que ya verás cómo resulta todo y los bebes y los trillizos, ya veras, espero te guste lo que tengo planeado. Saluditos y nos leemos pronto

 **PD: ODIEN A CARLA.**


	16. En el que Eren pierde su esperanza

**CRESTOMATÍA**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **En el que Eren pierde su ultima esperanza**

Hanji es lista, en realidad ella diría que es demasiado lista para su propio bien. Y sin duda eso le ha traído problemas serios, en primer lugar haberse vuelto la líder de inspección Alfa solo porque su bisabuela decidió desarrollar un súper medicamento que suprimía la testosterona excesiva de un alfa. En segundo lugar quizá haber ayudado a Eren a escapar del palacio con su alfa en aquel tiempo. Hay muchos errores y problemas que su hermoso cerebro le había traído a lo largo de muchos años, sin embargo jamás imagino que esa sería una de las principales razones por las que no la incluirían en un plan tan condenadamente importante.

Como la droga Delta.

Por más que le daba vueltas en su cabeza realmente no alcanzaba a encontrar una razón lo suficientemente buena para que una científica tan maravillosa como ella no se encontrara dentro de un proyecto tan importante. Después de meditarlo por un momento y de ver frente a su nariz, se dio cuenta de la razón.

Eren Jäger. La única persona por la que ella pondría todo en juego incluso su mismo trabajo, ese niño que trajo al mundo y no solo eso, Eren confiaba ciega y torpemente en ella, todo eso era razón más que suficiente para mantenerla lejos del proyecto. Porque todo lo que estaba sucediendo en esta habitación no era una coincidencia. Los omegas y los alfas no tienen coincidencias, su sentido del instinto va mucho más allá.

-No es causalidad – murmuro Petra. Hanji había estado pensando en eso un largo rato ya - ¿Por qué de todos los omegas en Royal solamente nosotros fuimos aceptados como candidatos para la droga delta?

Hanji quiso contestarle en ese mismo instante, se distrajo por el sonido de cadenas arrastrándose, las cadenas que Petra traía en las manos y resonaban mientras se acomodaba los cabellos naranjas, Hanji también estaba completamente encadenada, de los tobillos y de las muñecas, en una habitación parecida a un laboratorio que estaba escondido dentro del palacio, y pertenecía a la mente maestra detrás de todo: Rico.

-No es casualidad – concordó – es una treta, tu y yo. Sasha, Mina, Frieda, aquella mujer que no conozco y miren nada más Eren Jäger. Qué raro. Nos necesitaban a nosotros, solo a nosotros por razones que desconozco o que prefiero desconocer.

-¿Acaso de verdad piensan que solo nosotros siete podremos vencer a los alfas? – se pregunta Petra

-La droga Delta no es solo para los omegas, también es para los alfas – musito la mujer de cabellos rubios cortos que estaba sentada paralelamente a Hanji – Me llamo Nanaba, por cierto.

-¿Cómo sabes aquello? – Le pregunto Hanji sin presentarse - ¿Acaso formas parte del plan de Rico y la reina?

-En realidad si – parece que lo admite con frialdad – Ustedes mismas ya se han dado cuenta, fueron escogidas por ser aptas, pero también por ser quienes son. Yo soy la guía de este escuadrón.

-¿Guía? ¿Escuadrón? – Pregunto Petra sin detenerse - ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Eres una omega, no?

-Soy una omega de royal, como ustedes. Incluso quizá menos importante, pero trabajo para Rico. A partir de ahora nos van a inyectar la droga delta y eso… las cambiara por completo, pero conmigo a su lado lograremos mantener un control.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que hace esa maldita droga? – Grito Hanji – súper persuasión, no me jodas.

-No puedo decírselos, hasta que la prueben se darán cuenta del verdadero efecto que tiene la droga delta dentro de los cuerpos omegas. – Señala Nanaba levantando la cabeza – he sido sometida a la droga por meses, mi control sobre ella está por encima. Es por eso que fui asignada a ustedes.

-¿Esperan que perdamos el control? – Murmura tímidamente Mina que parecía haber desaparecido en alguna parte de la conversación - ¿Qué no sigamos ordenes?

Nanaba asiente.

-Si ustedes intentan eso, será mi turno de entrar.

-¿Eren? – Murmuro Sasha moviendo del hombro a su hermano mayor – Eren despierta, ¿Estás cansado? ¿Quieres comer? He dejado un poco de mi comida para ti, no puedes dejar de comer… Eren por favor, contéstame.

-¿Eren? – Se deslizo Petra hasta el castaño que estaba acurrucado en una de las esquinas del laboratorio – Despierta.

-¿Dónde está Armin? ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme? – pregunto Eren, Petra reprime un escalofrió, no quiere pensar que el castaño está perdiendo la razón, pero no hay ningún motivo para preguntar por Armin. – Espero que este bien…

-Él está bien, Eren – le contesto Hanji – Nos preocupas tú. Seguramente Armin está preocupado, al no saber qué ha pasado con nosotros… pero estará bien.

-¿Cuántos días han pasado? – pregunto Eren

Hanji se detuvo en el acto. Realmente había dejado de contar las horas, desde que fueron entrevistados y sustraídos, habían pasado horas, pero si ahora mismo se ponía a contar el tiempo probablemente lleven tres días en el laboratorio.

-Cerca de tres días – le contesto Petra

-¿Cuándo van a comenzar a darnos la droga? – pregunto Sasha hablándole a al reciente conocida Nanaba, la pelirrubia también se encogió de hombros sin saber la respuesta.

-No lo sé – contesto – Deben estar esperando algo. Un movimiento por parte de los alfas, la colocación de la droga en los organismos Alfa que quedaron en el fourmilliere, cualquier cosa. Puede ser lo que sea. No creo que vayan a tardar mucho en venir.

Hanji se quedó pensando, realmente la colocación de la droga no solo era para ellos, también para los alfas que se habían quedado en el fourmilliere, entonces que efecto tan fuerte tenia aquella droga… tanto así como para crear un ejército mixto de no más de 2000 personas que podrían derrotar a más de 8000 alfas. Para Hanji eso era inverosímil, pero también era algo increíblemente peligroso. Algo para lo que tener miedo.

-En cuanto Armin se entere de lo que me ha pasado va a venir por mi – sonrió Eren – eso hacen los buenos amigos.

-Armin esta embarazado, Eren. Estoy segura de que no podrá venir por ti. Aunque es un muy buen amigo, es importante que luches por ti mismo – intento Petra, Eren soltó una risa amarga.

-¿Acaso no crees que estoy luchando? He luchado cada segundo desde que partió para no morir, si ahora solo quiero quedarme tirado aquí… tendrán que perdonarme, porque he luchado solo por él. – Eren acaricio su barriga – solo por Levi, y Levi no está aquí. Leiren tampoco está aquí. Estoy solo.

-Tienes un bebe – le dijo dulcemente Sasha – aun tienes a tu bebe.

-Va a morir Sasha, no seas tonta – le contesto Eren – al menos le daré paz por estos días. Ningún bebe sobrevive sano y salvo a la radiación o a las drogas, o a ser vendado para encubrir un embarazo, o a la maldita guerra.

Hanji trago saliva fuertemente. Quería creer en las palabras de Sasha, que Eren se iba a levantar para sacar adelante a su futuro bebe, pero el futuro era tan incierto para este pequeño grupo ahora mismo que difícilmente alguien podría arriesgarse a decir que él bebe de Eren saldría de esto.

Nadie lo creería.

0-0-0-0

-¿Qué pequeñito? – Pregunto Mikasa suavemente contra la cama de Levi - ¿Por qué no dejas de llorar? Tu papa está preparándote una rica mamila…

-Ponle la mano en el estómago – pidió Levi mirando a Mikasa, agitando la mamila y probando un poco de la leche caliente – Quiere sentir contacto.

Mikasa abrazo a Leiren, pasándolo de la cama a su regazo, acunándolo en sus brazos, mientras Leiren manoteaba con tristeza el cabello de Mikasa, con los ojos grises llenos de lágrimas y el rostro enrojecido a niveles extremos, su disconformidad era notable. Mikasa lo sacudió repetidamente, intentando mimarle y calmarle para que dejara de llorar pero Leiren hizo caso omiso a las atenciones.

-Ven aquí – pidió Levi pasando a Leiren de Mikasa hasta sus brazos - ¿Por qué lloras Leiren?

Levi lo acuno también en sus brazos y le inserto la mamila, que Leiren recibió con gusto pero aun así sus ojos seguían derramando lagrimas a cada rato, comia mientras lloraba y su papa le cargaba y le meneaba por todo el frio y gris cuarto. Mikasa se quedó mirando al niño y al padre intentando disimular su fatiga, pero realmente era casi imposible.

-Si estas cansada deberías irte a dormir - - dijo Levi limpiando las lágrimas de Leiren – no es necesario que veles aquí.

-No quisiera – admitió Mikasa – pero Leiren ha llorado muchísimo en estos días, me preocupa. ¿Estará enfermo?

Levi se estremeció con esas palabras y se sentó sobre una silla que daba frente a la muchacha de pelo negro.

-Extraña a Eren – contesto – es eso. Le extraña muchísimo. Desde que Leiren nació nunca se separó de su 'mama' en ningún momento, incluso viviendo juntos para Leiren era difícil separarse de él, tan difícil quitarle la leche. Esta extrañado, han pasado semanas desde que vio a Eren por última vez.

-Dicen que los bebes presienten cosas – la voz de la pelirroja sobre salto a los dos pelinegros. Isabel entro por la puerta de forma campante y se sentó en la cama junto a Mikasa – que saben cuándo van a pasar cosas, yo creo que nos está mandando algún tipo de señal.

-¿Qué clase de señal? ¿Sobre la guerra o algo así? – le pregunto Mikasa con bastante interés, acomodando el peluche de Leiren sobre la cama que compartía con Levi.

-Tal vez sobre su 'mama' – Isabel miro con especial atención a Levi. El pelinegro arrullaba al ya cansado de llorar de Leiren, lo acunaba y le peinaba los cabellos castaños – seguro es que la extraña. ¿No?

-Pues claro – murmuro Levi – pero no quisiera detenerme a pensar mucho en eso, estar lejos de Eren me pone nervioso y ansioso. Si me metes ideas en la cabeza, te juro que termino largándome.

-¿Te sientes mal? – Le pregunta Mikasa arrebatando a Leiren de los brazos de su papa - ¿Acaso has tenido la sensación que describe Isabel? ¡Qué tal si Eren está en peligro!

-¡Poco o nada es lo que podemos hacer! – intervino Isabel – si el Alfa y el niño se sienten mal, algo debe de estar sucediendo con el omega.

-Yo nunca dije que me sintiera mal – les contesto Levi con el ceño fruncido – dije que sentía algo, nunca especifique que cosa.

Isabel rodo los ojos. Mikasa decidió no interferir en las abstracciones y le puso a Leiren una cobija afelpada antes de meterlo en el bambinete, ya preparado para pasar la noche.

-¿Qué cosa sientes? – pregunto Mikasa directamente

Levi se pensó la respuesta, intento hacer que no sonara muy fantasioso, después de todo las personas que tenía enfrente eran gente que no creía en la pareja destinada, y que no tan fácilmente se iban a creer un cuento de hadas. Mejor ser claro y discreto.

-Hace como una semana, tuve una sensación muy rara, como emoción – justifico Levi – un impulso que me ayudaba a dar grandes pasos en la revolución. Pero desde hace como cuatro días ya no me siento así, me siento un poco decaído… como si esa luz se extinguiera. En su lugar queda un vacío fuerte y también odio y frustración. Abecés quisiera mandar todo al diablo, terminar con esta guerra lo antes posible.

Mikasa abrió la boca para decir algo, pero realmente no supo que decir. Su mente la había guiado a la dirección de horribles presagios, peor no quería hacer caso a esas cosas y menos si Leiren estaba tan vulnerable justo junto a ella, aun con pequeñas lagrimas siendo derramadas de sus ojazos grises. No era el lugar ni el momento para decir lo que tenía planeado.

-El omega y el alfa siempre resultan afectados de la misma manera – contesto Isabel.

Levi también quiso pasar por desapercibido el comentario, sabía exactamente lo que significaba. Que si él se sentía de aquella manera sin duda Eren también estaba sintiendo algo similar, quizá emociones diferentes que eran reflejadas en Levi de otro modo, pero resultaba difícil saberlo, hablar de ellos era aún muy complicado.

Era dar mal augurio a la buena guerra que hasta ahora parecía traer las de ganar.

-¡tenemos un problema! – grito Farlan abriendo la puerta con fuerza. Levi gruño, Leiren se despertó – Lo siento, ¿lo desperté?

-Tiene cuatro meses y medio idiota – le grito Mikasa – vete al diablo, se supone que todos saben que hay un bebe en esta casa. Maldita sea.

-Deja de gritar – la reprendió Levi – cuál es el problema, Farlan. Isabel por favor calma a Leiren.

La pelirroja asintió y se acero a Leiren que ya se había despertado y comenzaba a soltar gemiditos de angustia al no ser atendido con rapidez. Levi y Mikasa se levantaron y salieron de la habitación junto con Farlan.

-Jean se fue.

-¿Acaso se volvió demente? – Gruño Levi – ¿A dónde se fue?

-No tenemos idea – contesto Mike acercándose – se fue con Marco, tal vez van al…

-¡al palacio! Es obvio que van al palacio, estaba mal, pero jamás pensé que estuviera tan mal como para hacer algo tan jodidamente estúpido. Lo van a matar si lo encuentran – Levi ya estaba creando un plan de la A a la Z para regresar a su estúpido subordinado.

-No podemos hacer nada, Jean y Marco se fueron al palacio. Esperemos que les vaya bien, en realidad poco podemos hacer. – Erwin también se acercó por el pasillo – Esperemos que vuelvan y aquí les reprendemos por su estúpida actitud imprudente, pero mientras estén fuera. Poco podemos hacer por ellos. En realidad hay algo más importante que debemos hacer.

-Apresúrate a hablar – pidió Farlan – mañana tenemos una reunión con los betas, después explora miento de terreno.

-Ahora que hemos conseguido un ejército mucho mayor de Alfas y Betas. He decidido señalar una fecha tentativa para la toma de la primera muralla – todos se quedaron helados, realmente el plan había avanzado tanto ya y había avanzado sin que hubiera ninguna detención o impedimento – puede ser arriesgado, pero me gustaría que fuera exactamente dentro de un mes.

-¿Tanto tiempo? –Se extrañó Levi - ¿Qué haremos durante el mes restante?

-Aún hay muchos cabos sueltos – contesto Erwin – es verdad que contamos con mucho apoyo de los betas, pero no todos los betas nos apoyan y más preocupante aun ¿Por qué los omegas no han comenzado a atacarnos? Es como si nos estuvieran esperando.

Levi enmudeció, hasta cierto punto esa era una idea que había estado preocupándole bastante. Lanzar una bomba y terminar con esto, eran la clase de cosas que un Omega aterrado llegaría a hacer, aun de este modo los omega son habían reaccionado a los ataques, a las juntas con los betas o con los alfas. Al destrozo de las ciudades. Como si tuvieran algo planeado, algo grande que les diera una infinita ventaja.

Levi tuvo una sensación extraña recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Una sensación dolorosa.

0-0-0-0

-¿Estás seguro de esto Jean? – Pregunto Marco – Sabemos que esta coladera puede llevarnos a través de la muralla, pero no sabemos en qué parte de royal vaya a dejarnos, incluso podría haber guardias cerca y matarnos.

-¡Eso que importa! – Contesto Jean con una sonrisa estúpida – Anda Marco, metete ya. No huele tan mal, es solo una coladera.

Marco suspiro con resignación absoluta y descendió por el orificio circular, hasta la penumbra donde su amigo le esperaba con sensaciones inhumanas y también con emoción contenida. Marco no pudo hacer nada más que agachar la cabeza y acompañarle en este ridículo plan.

-Es un plan que tú y yo ideamos juntos, Marco. Nada puede salir mal – aseguro Jean mientras comenzaban a recorrer los inmundos túneles llenos de porquería, Marco tenía miedo precisamente de eso.

De este plan, de salir en Royal de sobrepasar el palacio. Incluso aunque él hubiese trabajado ahí toda su vida jamás podría saber cuáles eran los movimientos de los omegas después del golpe de estado, podían estar más sensibles que nunca, podan seguir igual de descuidados. Podía estarles pasando en la cabeza las ideas más horribles de tortura y aun así Marco estaba destinado a caminar entre 40 y 50 minutos hasta llegar a la salida de la coladera.

Sería un largo camino.

Los primeros veinte minutos Jean parloteaba bastante, hablaba de cada cosas que se le venía a la mente, entre esas cosas estaba muchas veces el nombre de Armin, lo mucho que ansiaba conocerle y llegar a amarle enserio. Marco solo suspiraba con fastidio y sacaba el fango de sus botas para seguir caminando.

-Me gustaría traer a Armin conmigo – le dijo Jean

Marco recobro el sentido en ese momento. De verdad Jean había perdido la razón. Era imposible que quisiera hacer algo tan arriesgado como traerse al blondo, era algo suicida. Marco tenía que comenzar a negarle ciertas cosas antes de que Jean decidiera que era buena idea darla un cuchillo a la reina y apuntarlo contra Levi.

-¿Estas bromeando? – Le pregunto Marco – no podemos traérnoslo.

-¿Por qué no? La perra de Ymir se trajo a la rubia… además no te lo tomes tan enserio – le pego Jean en el a Marco – es obvio que lo mejor para Armin es quedarse ahora mismo en donde está, aunque si pudiera hacer algo por él, desearía tener runa madre.

-Jean, tú tienes madre – le dijo Marco extrañado.

-Una que yo conozca, que sepa que me quiere – le dijo Jean – me gustaría conocerla y decirle. 'Mama, él es Armin, cuídale y quiérele como a tu propio hijo' eso es una pamplina infantil, pero creo que sería muy bueno dejarle a Armin a alguien en quien yo pudiera confiar.

-Tal vez cuando los alfas regresen al poder puedas buscar a tu madre, Jean – Marco se sintió optimista – después de todo te aseguro que muchas omegas sufren al entregar a sus hijos Alfas, o muchas betas… tu mama puede ser cualquiera. Después la buscas.

-Supongo que si – carraspeo Jean – Ya veremos qué pasa después.

Para este momento, jean y marco ya habían avanzado bastante en su trayecto por la coladera, que extrañamente nadie había detectado, de haber sido detectada habría supuesto un gran cambio en la toma de los Alfas. Aun así Erwin y los demás irían por el camino difícil y tomarían la puerta principal.

Ya habían sobrepasado la puerta de Royal y ahora mismo deberían de estar a punto de llegar a la salida de la coladera, una alumbrante salida. Que Jean recibió como si se tratara del sol mismo.

-¡ahí está la salida! – Chillo Jean – espero no esté muy lejos del palacio. Ha sido un trayecto tan largo, en verdad no me sorprendería si saliéramos al otro lado el mundo.

Marco sabía que eso era una exageración, aun así se impaciento por ver hasta donde los había guiado aquel camino de inmundicia. Cuando jean empujo con toda su fuerza la rejilla que cubría la salida, Marco asomo con miedo la cabeza. Sin saber exactamente que era con lo que se iba a encontrar. Jean le siguió cuando por fin quito aquel peso.

-Esto es… - Marco se confundió en un principio, pero después le pareció tan inconfundible que casi metió su cabeza al agujero cual avestruz asustada - ¡Es el pasillo principal del fourmilliere!

-¡Debemos ser las personas con más suerte del mundo! – se regocijo Jean quien sin miedo alguno dio un brinco que lo saco del lugar y lo dejo completamente expuesto. Marco tembló de miedo, pero le siguió.

-Jean, espérame – grito a susurros - ¡Por dios te van a ver!

-¿Cómo vamos a subir? – Le pregunto Jean llegando a la entrada trasera del palacio - ¡Apresúrate o nos van a ver!

Marco le puso la rodilla a Jean para que se trepara después le ayudo para que el castaño subiría hasta la parte de sus hombros. El pelibeige al principio se tambaleo, pero después logro conseguir el equilibrio suficiente y subir sus pies a los hombros de Marco, con una gran altura, ya podía alcanzar la barda del segundo piso.

-¡No te muevas! – le grito Jean tambaleándose, Marco asintió y dejo que el muchacho se aferrara al borde y después se impulsara con los brazos para poder llegar a la parte de arriba.

-¡Entra por esa ventana! – Le dijo Marco a Jean – si entras por el balcón será muy obvio.

Jean levanto el pulgar en señal de asentimiento y haciendo malabares consiguió aferrarse a la ventana y con una fuerza descomunal logro hacer que la madera cediera y las cortinas cayeran al otro lado, empujando a Jean. Marco no dejaba de mirar a todos lados, asustado de que alguien los viera. Cuando se giró a ver a Jean el pelibeige ya tenía una pierna adentro de la habitación.

Jean escarbo por la rendija de la ventana, mirando sus pies y asegurándose de no caerse y cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba adentro de la habitación, donde 'suponía' que se encontraba Armin. Era la misma habitación de aquella ocasión, incluso la vista la pareció familiar.

-¿Armin? – pregunto Jean al verle, el rubio levanto su cabeza de la almohada con la boca hasta el suelo y los ojos desorbitados - ¡Armin!

-¡Jean, te veré en el agujero! – Eso fue lo que escucho Jean antes de dar dos brincos tamaño zancada y aterrizar en la cama de Armin.

-¡Jean! – Grito Armin levantándose de la cama - ¡¿Ese es tu nombre?!

-Sí, si – asintió Jean rodeando la cama hasta llegar frente a Armin – ese es mi nombre, me llamo Jean. Armin, Armin… ¿Qué es esto?

Armin tenía los brazos sobre los hombros de Jean, y Jean los brazos en la cintura del rubio, intentando abrazarse con mucha devoción y fervor, después de unas terribles y tormentosas semanas de separación, brutales.

-Estas… ¿Embarazado? – un sudor frio recorrió la espalda de jean al ver al rubio con una gestación tan avanzada, eso solo significaba que cuando lo hicieron el esperaba bebes ¡De alguien más!

Armin asintió.

-Estoy embrazado.

-Pero, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿De quién? – Jean se apartó con notable inconformidad y muchas preguntas que se balanceaban de los ojos azules de Armin a el vientre de quizá 6 centímetros.

-¡Pues tuyos! – le grito Armin – Cuando lo hicimos la otra vez, quede embarazado…

-¡Pero si apenas ha pasado un mes! – Grito Jean totalmente desorientado.

-Eso es porque… - Armin carraspeo y se sonrojo violentamente mirando sus propios pies – ES porque son trillizos.

-¡trillizos! – Jean no cabía dentro de sí mismo de la felicidad - ¡Vamos a tener trillizos! Estoy tan contento, Armin, vamos a ser una gran familia…

Y estrecho a Armin entre sus brazos y coloco sus manos sobre el vientre del rubio, el rubio tenía una sonrisa tímida en el rostro y la cara extrañada de tan efusivas caricias a su estómago. Armin también estaba notablemente feliz, Jean había regresado, tal como se lo prometió, ahora conocía el nombre del futuro padre de sus hijos y también conocía el nombre de su pareja destinada. Armin iba a llorar de la felicidad.

-Papa los ama muchísimo, entendieron – dijo Jean contra la barriga de Armin, también apenado y sonrojado, pero su felicidad era mucha más – Pórtense bien y no le den problemas a Armin.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – Le pregunto Armin – es peligroso que te quedes, por favor debes irte. Deber quería verte, para que supieras sobre los bebes… pero es muy riesgoso.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes Armin, voy a volver. Los alas ganaremos la guerra y nuestra familia tendrá mucha prosperidad – Jean tenía una sonrisa guasona en la cara, algo que contrataba notablemente con el – Tengo que irme, todo está bien. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Jean! – Se escuchó un grito - ¡Apresúrate!

Armin también la apretó las manos a Jean con mucha fuerza, el pelibeige se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida.

-Jean, tengo algo que decirte… es sobre Eren – intento explicarle Armin.

-¡Jean rápido! – Volvió a gritar Marco - ¡Hay guardias muy cerca!

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Jean sin detenerse en su huida. – ya luego me dirás, por favor cuídale…Levi nos mata si le pasa algo.

-No lo he visto en cuatro días, creo que le paso algo – pero antes de que Jean pudiera escuchar o siquiera asimilar las palabras de Armin, Marco le había jalado de los pies apurándole

-¡Idiota! – Se molestó Marco - ¡Corre!

Jean y Marco salieron corriendo por el jardín trasero hasta la coladera que los había traído, Armin se asomó por la ventana esperando ver a su alfa corriendo a la salida, y cuando se dio cuenta Jean ya no estaba, ni su acompañante. Y apenas unos guardias omegas estaban vigilando la zona. Habían corrido con mucha suerte.

Jean…

Así que ese era su nombre.

0-0-0-0

Cuando Jean noto el fuerte olor inundando sus fosas nasales se dio cuenta de que ya estaba muy cerca del asentamiento de Alfas, que ya estaba en los límites de la ciudad Beta cerca del lugar que había sido tomado por los Alfas, que en realidad ya estaba condenadamente cerca de volver y enfrentarse con sus amigos alfas que seguramente estaban furiosos.

-Y dicen que el impulsivo suicida es el príncipe Eren – refunfuño Marco con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y caminando rumbo a la base de los alfas

-¡No me compares con ese tirolés! – Le grito Jean enfadado - Ya no me hagas hablar mal de él que ya vamos a llegar.

Marco hizo una trompetilla menos molesta y siguieron caminando en silencio por el pasto, rodeados de un extraño olor a coladera y sudor que no resultaba agradable en lo absoluto, pero al menos habían tenido una misión exitosa. Casi exitosa. Jean estaba contento, probablemente nada podía hacer que su humor decayera, iba a ser papa, por una extraña coincidencia del destino, jamás se imaginó que algo así pudiera pasarle a él, eso era definitivamente cosa de la pareja destinada. Uno no se embaraza así nada más porque si solamente al tener relaciones.

Ni siquiera se había venido dentro.

Probablemente otro estaría preocupado, pero Jean no lo estaba.

Cuando sintió el vientre de Armin lo supo de inmediato. Iba a ser papa.

¡De tres!

-¡Como te atreves a largarte así! – Le grito Farlan cuando entro por la puerta a las ala común - ¡Acaso no te das cuenta que de pudieron matarte!

-Ya, perdón, mama – Jean se desplomo sobre el sillón a un lado de Mikasa, que le ignoraba colosalmente mientras cargaba al pequeño bebe castaño.

-Di, 'Tía' – le pidió Mikasa – 'Ti-a', Tiaa Leiren. Di tía.

-No va a decir Tía, Mikasa – le dijo Levi medio furioso – es pequeño, apenas balbucea.

Leiren giro los ojos de Mikasa a su papa y pareció comprender perfectamente las palabras porque hizo ruiditos de bebe que confirmaban que sus cuerdas bocales no estaban listas para proferir una palabra completa, y menos un fonema tan complicado como 'tía'.

-Además, tiene que decir papa primero – Levi volvió a hablar una octava más abajo del tono normal y un poco sonrojado - ¿Verdad Leiren?

Él bebe medio se rio y estiro los brazos exigiendo la atención de su papa. Los bebes de los omegas eran increíbles, nacían a los seis meses, tan pequeños y diminutos. Y en los siguientes tres meses adquirían el tamaño de un bebe Beta que nacía a los nueve meses. Era increíble el tamaño de Leiren, además parecía mucho más vivo y feliz que un pequeño niño de tres meses de nacido. Parecía un bebe de medio año.

Un bebe de 6 meses a los 3 meses. Era increíble.

-Ven aquí – dijo Levi cargando a Leiren – Y para todo esto ¿Cómo les fue?

-¿nadie los vio? – Pregunto Ymir un poco ausente – Bueno creo que eso es obvio…

-No nos vio nadie, y nos fue bien. Jean pudo ver a su pareja destinada – contesto Marco parándose a un lado de Berthold – Y tiene algo que decirles.

Jean puso los ojos en blanco y se quedó mudo. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente, no sabía cómo comenzar a dar una noticia tan importante, no había palabras lo suficientemente buenas para soltar algo así, sin que sonara apresurado o jodidamente mal.

-Voy a ser papa. – eso fue lo que dijo.

Las cejas de Levi se alzaron como dos arcos mientras palmeaba a Leiren en la espalda, Mikasa abrió la boca formando una 'o' redonda y perfecta. Todos se quedaron de piedra y callados, sin tener idea de que decirle al futuro padre.

-¡Tan joven! – Le grito Isabel palmeándole la espalda - ¡Cariño, felicidades! Levi tuvo hijos tan viejo y mírale…

-No estoy viejo tengo 28 – refunfuño Levi – No sabía que habías marcado a Armin, Eren seguro se molestara contigo. Es su mejor amigo. Ah ahora que lo recuerdo… aquella vez no pudiste anudar ¿cierto?

-No sé qué sucedió – admitió Jean levantándose de hombros – pero debe tener que ver con 'la pareja destinada' y 'el líquido pre seminal' que libere durante la copulación. Los tres embriones lograron sobrevivir y…

-Un momento ¿Tres? – Pregunto Ymir levantándose – Diablos Jean, ¡Tres! Debo llamar a Christa…

-Serán trillizos, eso dijo Armin – confirmo Jean

-¡No me jodas! ¡Felicidades hermano! – Le felicito Reiner pasando la mano por la espalda de Jean y dándole palmadas con mucha animosidad – De verdad que te felicito.

-Gracias – contesto Jean sonrojado.

Marco carraspeo.

-En realidad, sí que son buenas noticias Jean, pero no me refería a eso… - el pecoso se paseó por la alfombra que silenciaba sus pasos – Creo que ya es buen momento de tirar la atmosfera y decirles lo que Armin te dijo…

-Marco – se molestó Jean – iba a decirlo con mucho más tacto.

-¿A qué se refiere Marco, Jean? – Pregunta Erwin entrando ´por la puerta – lamento llegar tarde, felicidades por tu bueno por eso.

-En realidad, hay algo que debo decirles y Levi… será mejor que te sientes – jean procuro utilizar un tono de voz excesivamente suave, pero la extraña amabilidad puso los pelos de punta al pelinegro que le dejo él bebe rápidamente a Mikasa.

-¿Qué sucede? – el aura de Levi cambia tan rápido como un segundero, puede pasar de 'súper papa' a 'aura oscura' su mirada se intensifica y parece que en cualquier momento será una pistola y te disparara justo en medio de las cejas.

O cualquier arma que sepa usar y este a su alcance.

-Armin no dio muchos detalles, teníamos poco tiempo…

-Que-ES – Exigió Levi poniéndose enfrente de Jean.

-Está preocupado por Eren, dice que no le ha visto en cuatro días. Sus palabras exactas fueron 'No he visto a Eren en cuatro días', no sabe que ha pasado con él ni mucho menos. Solo me ha soltado aquello y no pudo darme más explicaciones- Saca aire de sus pulmones como si hubiera estado conteniendo una carga pesada y horrible.

Pero la sensación de satisfacción es efímera, cuando posa su iris contra Levi, su semblante se ha petrificado. Todos los temores de Levi se han vuelto realidad de pronto. Y todos se han dado cuenta de que sencillamente hay algo que 'no va bien' para el pelinegro, que incluso Leiren se ve afectado. Porque a pesar de que Mikasa le tiene fuertemente abrazando contra el pecho el niño pequeño se remueve buscando a sus papa, con el labio inferior salido, en un puchero inconsciente.

-¿Cómo que no le ha visto? No pueden hacerle nada a Eren – Levi busca palabras aleatorias en su vocabulario, algo que pueda justificar esa oración – nadie puede hacerle nada a Eren, su madre la adora.

-No dijo que estuviera mal, solo dijo que estaba preocupado… por no haberle visto. Lo siento Levi, no me dio más detalles.

-¡Debiste quedarte a pedírselos! – le grito Levi de pronto, provocando que Leiren estallara en llanto - ¡Sácalo de aquí!

Mikasa se levantó como rayo y abrazo a Leiren, sacándolo de inmediato de la habitación, mientras Levi se desmoronaba de horror y comenzaba a soltar injurias. Isabel salió detrás de Mikasa, no podían permitir que Leiren estuviera expuesto a estos niveles de estrés, no era bueno para un bebe tan pequeño como él.

-¡Qué tal si le ha pasado algo! – grita Levi tomándose del pelo - ¡No me lo voy a perdonar! ¡No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo!

-Levi intenta calmarte – habla Erwin – no estás perdiendo el tiempo

-Debo matar a cualquiera que le ponga un solo dedo encima – murmura Levi - ¡Haciendo mamilas y cambiando pañales no voy a conseguir nada! Tenemos que atacar la muralla ¡Ya! Tomar Royal… tengo que ir por Eren,

-La fecha se conservara – Levi mira a Erwin como si le acabara de hablar en un idioma desconocido – se va a conservar y durante lo que queda del mes te vas a poner a practicar para hacer lo que se supone que viniste a hacer aquí. Tomar el trono. No voy a llevarte a royal si no estás preparado para tomar el trono…

-¡Mi pareja me necesita! – Le contesta Levi - ¡no puedo quedarme aquí!

-No te preocupes por eso, Levi – le dice Farlan – estoy seguro de que Eren está bien. La pareja de Jean esta en cinta, debe de estar exagerando… tú mismo lo has dicho, la madre de Eren le adora, otra reina en su lugar ya lo hubiera desheredado, en cambio esa mujer… ¡Ya lo has visto! No hay nada que Eren pueda hacer para que la reina le odie.

Levi se quedó callado, quizá Farlan tenía razón. Él había experimentado de la mano de Eren su vida con Carla y aunque el castaño fuera un experto en hacerla rabiar la reina siempre había mostrado un fanatismo enfermo por su hijo y por perdonarle todo lo que hacía o quisiera hacer. No existía nada que Carla no pudiera perdonarle a Eren.

Y si lo existía Levi no sabía que era.

-Cálmate y prepárate para tomar el trono – Erwin poso su mano sobre el hombro de Levi – hazlo por tu hijo.

Levi miro sus manos.

No hay nada que Carla no pueda perdonarle a Eren, Eren siempre estará a salvo. Intento recordar esas palabras y grabárselas con hierro caliente en la frente. Pero había una sensación que no se apartaba de su corazón.

0-0-0-0

Eren puso las manos sobre su vientre una vez más, recordaba claramente su primer embarazo, durante el primer mes su abdomen siguió tan plano como siempre, ahora estaba igual, casi no podía creerse que de verdad había vida creciendo dentro de él. Envidiaba a Armin, como tenía tres bocas más que alimentar se ponía tres veces más gordo, lo que significaba que actualmente Armin debía tener panza de dos meses. Qué envidia.

Los omegas son torpes para engordar, con panzas tan pequeñas.

Leiren era tan pequeño cuando nació.

Pensar en su pequeño y hermoso bebe le hizo aferrarse mas a la piel de su abdomen. Enterrar sus manos ahí y darse cuenta que había otro bebe. ¡Otro hijo de Levi! Quizá otra pequeña copia exacta de sí mismo… y que esta vez sufriría muchos más daños, que no estaba aquí su papa para protegerle. Que el mismo poco podía hacer para Salir de esto.

-De verdad lo lamento – murmuro Eren acariciándose – perdóname, debí concebirte en otro momento. Perdóname.

El crujido de la puerta metálica del laboratorio le puso alerta, tenía varios días que nadie entraba más que para dejarles comida. Eren se la comia toda, si al menos él bebe estaba ahí daría lo mejor de el para darle una corta y buena vida. Eso significa comer. Pero esta vez era demasiado tarde para qué alguien entrara a dejarles la cena o cualquier cosa así.

¿Ya habrá pasado una semana desde que estaba en este laboratorio con las demás omegas?

¿Por qué era el único hombre? Había muchas preguntas en su cabeza, pero pocas ganas para contestarlas.

-La inserción de la droga Delta en los Alfas que se han quedado ha sido fructífera – la voz monótona de Annie hizo que Eren girara el rostro – a partir de este momento el proceso de adaptación comenzara con los omegas, los primeros tres en ingresar al procedimiento serán: Frieda, Sasha y Mina.

Unos guardias de seguridad omegas entraron junto con Annie y extrajeron a las tres omegas, con un poco de esfuerzo ya que pusieron resistencia, sobre todo Sasha. Eren aparto la mirada cuando las vio salir, por fin iban a comenzar a drogarlos. A someterlos en esas pruebas que nadie tenía idea en realidad de cuál era el verdadero daño que estaban haciéndoles.

-Perdóname bebe – suplico Eren de nuevo – solo prométeme que si esa droga te hace mucho daño te quedaras dormidito y ya no despertaras.

Eren murmuraba estas palabras tan bajo como un pequeño arrullo, pero él bebe que crecía dentro de el nadaba felizmente en las aguas desconocidas de su vientre, completamente ajeno a lo exterior, completamente feliz de escuchar la voz de su papa. Sin tener ni idea de la clase de cosas a las que su padre sería sometido.

* * *

N/A: Este capítulo estuvo medio feo. Me parece que es un paso importante para lo que se avecina. Perdón por los cálculos de tiempo de repente no soy muy exacta con el tiempo que ha pasado, pero no es tan relevante, lo que importa es que las guerras tardan un poco, así que no es que solo pasen días o algo así.

Es el momento de decirlo, pero creo que a esto ya solo le quedan algunos capítulos más. (Siempre que digo eso aún faltan como 8 capítulos)

¡NO INVENTEN CHICAS TUVE 18 REVIEWS EL CAPITULO PASADO! ¡ME VOY A DESMAYAR DE FELICIDAD! Y a la vez estoy triste porque sé que este capítulo no llegara a tantos, pero juro que lo que viene estará buenísimo

Neta las adoro muchísimo y me pone súper contenta que les guste mi historia. Me encantaría contestarles a todas pero no acabarían las notas jamás, así que solo contestare los guest y a las demás les mando PM, espero eso no las moleste!

UN BESO ENORME Y CARGADO DE FLUIDOS DE ALFA (PORQUE SOY ALFA)

Ochibi: preciosa, ya te extrañaba. Carla es una hija de bitch, hará cosas muuuy malas. Pobre bebe de Eren, esperemos que todo le salga bien (Y) ya viste los jearmins también ya se vieron de nuevo, a ellos también les pasaran cosas interesantes. Espero te guste y no llores ¿Cuándo te he decepcionado? Saludos!

Charly: ¡querida! Muchísimas gracias por el review, ya me he leído tu fic (como ya sabes) me falta el capítulo de hoy pero ya lo leeré y ya quiero conocer a tus bebes –beso- espero que te guste y nos leemos pronto.

Guest: Oh si, bueno sobre el beteo nadie me betea… tuve varias proposiciones pero decidí que no me arriesgaría todavía y que prefiero seguir mejorando por mi cuenta. Una disculpa y espero que eso no te moleste ¡te prometo que mejorare! Gracias y nos leemos muy pronto.

AmorFujoshi: Carla es la perra mayor de este fic, Mikasa en el confesionario… amo a mis villanas, pero las odio jaja definitivamente yo tampoco soy fan del yuri pero hare que todos los shipps de este fic sean agradables. Esta Mikasa es buena y linda con Leiren, es como una súper tía. Y odia a Carla. Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo y nos leemos pronto.

Iz di Angelo: Hola! Saludos desde Ciudad de México! ¡Mucho gusto! Supongo que puedo contestar en inglés para que se te haga más fácil (no soy experta, pero puedo intentarlo) (ya haces mucho leyendo mi fic en español) jaja You guessed! Carla is a bitch! I know, i adore this Mikasa… shes so protective with Leiren, cause… hes the son of her brother! And she hates Carla. She just wont to protect Leiren and Eren. Omg, don't worry Armin is fine with his babys jo. I have wattpad to, but i am so neophyte. Hope you like this chap!

Mi inglés es de colegiala y terrible! So sorry!

Guest: Recién sacado de la princesa y la plebeya, amo esa película, enserio la adoro.

Nanao himura: Espero que te haya gustado mucho este capítulo y no te decepciones, que bueno que te ha gustado la historia y realmente me pone muy feliz que te tomaras el tiempo de dejarme reviews, en verdad te lo agradezco! Nos leemos pronto y gracias!


	17. En el que nadie ve el dolor

**N/A:** ¡Por fin Ann-chan me limpiara el capitulo! ¡Gracias! (Maldicion Ann-chan, pudiste esforzarte más. Maldita!)

 **CRESTOMATÍA**

 **Capitulo 16**

 **En el que nadie ve el dolor**

Pasaron días, noches interminables para Levi. Las horas eran un martirio, había entrado en un estado taciturno, desesperado por las sensaciones que carcomían parte de su alma, una extraña sensación, lo peor es que no sabia ni por donde comenzar a enumerar sus pesares, se sentaba todos los días y esperaba que sus piernas volvieran a reaccionar, pero solo conservaba la sensación de espinas clavadas en su espalda. Y eventualmente la sensación de que estaba muerto.

Aunque esa sensación llego tiempo después, junto con los cambios en Leiren. En un principio Levi creyo que podía controlar a su hijo, que el llanto era algo temporal, algo que cambiaría si le abrazaba todas las noches. Pero no fue así, Leiren lloraba, no había nada que pudiera calmarle. Todos se mostraban desesperados porque él bebe simplemente no tenía intenciones de parar de llorar, de retorcerse con un dolor interno que carcomía su alma.

Levi solo podía explicar eso como la falta de su papa, o la inquietud de un futuro funesto. Esa clase de cosas ponían a Levi con los pies de plomo.

Eventualmente Levi no pudo hacerse cargo de Leiren, Mikasa paso a cuidar al bebe, lo mejor que su inexperiencia se lo permitía. Porque aunque adoraba al niño, era una alfa, y además no era la madre. Era la tía. Isabel le ayudaba en medida de lo posible.

No se puede imaginar una revolución con un líder más ausente. Para ojos de todos Levi era el líder, cuando en realidad solo resultaba ser la imagen y de cualquier forma se hallaba ausente. Levi en todas sus presentaciones, padre, líder, imagen, amante… salvo una. La forma de atacante. Se había dedicado a fortalecer su cuerpo, entrenando cuerpo a cuerpo con los miembros más fuertes, lastimándoles como si fueran sacos de patatas.

Aprendió a usar cualquier tipo de arma que estuviera en su alcance, eso era lo único que podía mantener a Levi 'con vida'.

Para Levi solo había algunas palabras que se marcaban en su mente, Eren esta 'desaparecido' o 'No, Eren está bien' las dos, merecían una explicación, y ninguna de las cosas que su imaginación creaba llegaba a satisfacerle, pero así estaban las cosas. Nadie quería lastimar a Levi adrede, quizá solamente Leiren, que lloraba con fiereza diciendo 'Papa, que diablos, ve por mi mama' y Levi se ponía las manos en la cabeza, 'Soy un rey fallido' sanseacabó. No había más que decirle al bebe.

-Levi – murmuro un día Farlan recargado sobre el barandal de una de las salidas - ¿Sabes a que fecha estamos?

-¿Cuentas los días? Deje de contarlos hace semanas – Farlan le amenazo con el dedo y enfilo la senda para acercarse a Levi - ¿Acaso eso te molesta?

-Vamos a ver, ¿Qué demonios haces, jovencito? – Pregunto Farlan en tono amable, aunque un poco irritado – primero te mueres por correr tras tu amante y ahora… ni siquiera te preocupas por el momento en el que nos largamos. Entérate Levi, que han pasado dos meses… ¡Dos meses!

-Erwin dijo que sería uno - En ese momento Levi tuvo la impresión de que una patada en el culo lo traía de vuelta a la realidad, entonces y solo entonces - ¿Ha pasado tanto ya?

Después de todo, Levi había consumido su tiempo en todos los medios posibles, no era ninguna novedad que el tiempo se le hubiera pasado de forma trascendentalmente rápida, las palabras de Farlan obtuvieron el efecto desinhibido que esperaba.

-Ha pasado tanto que ni te has percatado – le recrimino Farlan en tono cariñoso - ¡Vamos Levi! Creo que tienes mucho que decir ¿No es así?

-Le doy 15 días – murmuro Levi – es que me siento perfectamente listo para ir por Eren, pero nada es tan fácil. Aprecio su esfuerzo, porque está haciendo todo esto solo, confió en el.

Farlan se quedó callado, siguió mirando el vacío, había algo raro en Levi, claro se debía a su pareja destinada, pero más allá de eso, había ciertas cosas que una persona taciturna no hacía. Levi no perdía su cordura, había perdido la paciencia, incluso su estabilidad, pero seguía pensando con claridad, si Eren resultaba herido en esto… Levi realmente iba a terminar muerto.

Levi estaba atravesando una metamorfosis: potente, rápida e irreversible. Algo por lo que Eren también estaba pasando, pero ellos no se habían enterado todavía.

0-0-0-0

La droga Delta tiene efectos variados, pero casi siempre perjudiciales para nuestros enemigos.

Aun cuando había pasado una cantidad considerable de tiempo, Eren no podía decidir cuál era el efecto de la droga delta.

-Me duelen los brazos.

Evidentemente al castaño le dolían, después de ver el líquido café recorriendo sus venas, recorriéndolo una y mil veces, desde la vena madre, hasta la última de sus arterias, llenarse, sacarle lágrimas, porque el escozor era increíblemente poderoso, pero extrañamente no le hacía gritar, se sofocaba.

Ciclotimia.

Hanji voltea a ver a Eren de vez en cuando y le murmuraba esa palabra. Ciclotimia. Eren se reía a carcajadas cada que la escuchaba, luego lloraba con fuerza. Dejaba los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de la cama y seguía sintiendo como su felicidad desaparecía.

Es como si fuera un árbol y mis pétalos estuvieran cayéndose, además, esos pétalos tendrán su propia vida, no volverán nunca. No volverán nunca, como Levi. Levi no volverá nunca, me estoy volviendo completamente loco.

¿A dónde están mis sueños?

La felicidad de Eren brillaba y luego se alejaba, realmente ya no le importaba dejar esa clase de cosas ir. ¿A quién le importa? Si dejo mi felicidad irse, tan pronto como me han usado… me han abandonado.

-Ciclotimia – le murmuraba Hanji – Eso sientes ¿No? Es una anomalía, una constitución psíquica en la que se alternan periodos de excitación: inestabilidad, euforia y de depresión: apatía, melancolía.

Eren tenia formas más simples de describir lo que sentía, lo que la droga Delta le provocaba cuando era inyectada en sus venas.

-Psicosis maniaco-depresiva – murmuraba entre dientes.

-No Eren, eso es trastorno bipolar – le contestaba Hanji – Ciclotimia, la padecemos. Tú y yo, y ella, y la otra de allá. Todos lo mismo, pero todos de forma distinta.

-No le metas ideas en la cabeza a mi bebe – murmuro Carla, pegando sus labios a la sien sudada de Eren – Solo está pasando por periodos de apatía.

-Psicosis maniaco-depresiva – volvió a comentar Eren con voz segura, sin alejarse de su madre y mirando con ojos oscuros a la nada – trastorno de identidad Disciosativo…

Sasha dio un respingo cuando Eren le tomo del tobillo.

-Trastorno de identidad Disciosativo – contesto de nuevo Eren, mirando a su hermana, con los ojos ojerosos y mordiéndose los labios - ¿Quieres más, verdad?

-Sí, quiero más – acepto Sasha con frialdad - ¿Cuándo nos dan otra dosis, mama?

Carla se levantó con las faldas rozando la inmundicia en la que esas personas pasaban ratos, como un verdadero manicomio, todos los días les administraban la droga cada tres horas, después cada dos, hasta que comenzaron a administrárselas a cada hora, después la retiraban por horas, por días… provocando una extraña necesidad de más.

-En unas horas, hijita – contesto Carla y se decidió a salir de aquel lugar.

Miro a Eren con sus piernas encadenadas, su bata sucia de mugre y sudor, su cabello castaño revuelto. Tenía meses sin un baño, sin cualquier tipo de cuidado y estaba completamente drogado. Carla sonrió, había sobrepasado sus propios límites, Eren la había traicionado, es por eso y más que nada por esa razón, lo que la hizo decidir administrarle la droga a Eren.

Aun cuando sabía que los efectos podían resultar completamente fatales, pero solo de esa forma podría recuperar a su hijo. Porque estaba creando un monstruo sin corazón, una persona sometida y un títere. Alguien manipulable y sumamente dócil. Dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento.

-Mi reina – saludo Annie cuando Carla salió de la sala – Los alfas que hemos drogado también están listos, la seguridad ha sido reforzada, todo está listo para que vayamos por la cabeza de los alfas que se han revelado a usted.

Carla le palmeo el hombro con suavidad a la rubia, con una sonrisa de tranquilidad y felicidad, la que su hijo le dejaba, al verlo… tan vulnerable, tan fácil que ella pudiera protegerle, ella porque era su madre y nadie más.

-Está bien – contesto Carla – En 15 días, atacaremos.

Adentro la habitación había quedado nuevamente sellada, con las siete personas fuertemente sometidas, solo un chillido que había comenzado a sonar entre las paredes metálicas. Algo que hacía que los demás se taparan los oídos, pero miraran con interés a Eren, que a pesar de escribir con las uñas en la pared, también recitaba lo que escribía.

-Mi aliento no vale nada, estos alientos son solo parte de fe… - suspiro Eren metiendo su uña en la llaga – me estoy rindiendo al frio del acero de estas paredes… mi amado, no está ¿Acaso nadie me ve? ¿Nadie me va a creer?

Hanji se limpió las lágrimas cuando Eren se quedó tirado en el piso, movió sus piernas y le quemaron las venas, le ardieron los murmullos que fingían estar en su cabeza. La ciudad estallaba en lágrimas, porque realmente nadie sabía que iba a pasar con Eren.

-Este amor, nadie lo ve – murmuro Eren mirando su mano – El dolor nadie lo ve.

Nadie podía sentir lo que el sentía, esa desesperación, ese horror. Esas ganas de no hacer caso a la sumisión a la que era sometido, escondido ahí de la ciudad que le había visto crecer, mientras Petra temblaba de inseguridad en la esquina del cuarto y Mina se comia las uñas de su mano, o lo que quedaba de ellas. Todos trastornados, locos, drogados.

-Nadie ve el dolor – se aseguró Eren, pasando la mano por su vientre, sintió las vendas que impedían que su embarazo se notara, su bebe estaba creciendo en un espacio completamente reducido.

Era una crueldad inimaginable, y nadie podía verlo. Ni salvarle. Todavía.

0-0-0-0

Estoy embarazado, ¡Yo que no quería tener hijos!, trillizos. Al final del año tendré, tres de golpe. Definitivamente Armin no tenía en sus planes ''engendrar mortales'', pero ahora que estaban aquí, se alegraba inmensamente. Podría decirse que se debía a su capacidad de adaptación, el embarazo te cambia.

Aun así había varias cosas que no podía pasar por alto, sobre todo en su estado, de popote con aceituna en medio. '¿Cuánto tienes?' le preguntaban los hermanos de Eren, que resultaban ser criaturas de lo más abandonadas, por su madre, por la realeza. Eran tantos, pero Carla solo estaba interesada en el mayor. Los demás no valían mucho para ella… quien sabe porque razón.

-Tengo tres meses – respondía Armin con voz cálida, a pesar de que era un costal de huesos, completamente vacío. Huesos y nada más.

Nadie le creía, entonces tenía que decir 'Es que son trillizos' y todos murmuraban 'Ohh' porque los omegas tenían embarazos tan pequeños que ver a Armin a tan corto tiempo con un volumen tan grande les ponía en duda varias cosas.

Al final Armin se había quedado a vivir en el palacio, un poco solo, por no decir que completamente solo, siempre en su habitación. No tenía idea de donde estaban Eren y los demás, estaban desaparecidos para él. Nadie sabía darle razones, además de que la reina y los demás se limitaban a ignorar su molesta presencia.

-No los he visto en dos meses – murmuro Armin – No sé donde puedan estar. ¿Les habrá pasado algo?

Si estuvieran muertos o enfermos, tenía la seguridad de que la reina estaría afectada de alguna manera, sin embargo la mujer parecía en una nube de felicidad. Una sensación extraña para un país que estaba en guerra, además de que los omegas no habían atacado. Se concentraban tanto en su defensiva que la ofensiva era una palabra inexistente en su vocabulario. ¿A que están esperando?

-Armin – le llamo su abuelo – Ven a la casa conmigo.

-No me voy a ir – le contesto el rubio - ¡No puedo dejar las cosas aquí!

-Nadie tiene idea de donde está el príncipe – siseo su abuelo – es peligroso que te quedes aquí, he convencido a tu madre. Por favor, Armin, vamos a casa, ya he dejado todo a tu nombre.

Armin tenía orgullo, su madre lo había abandonado en este momento, además de que dijo que no quería volver a saber nada de él. Pero esa no era la razón por la que Armin no quería irse del palacio, había más cosas que se lo impedían.

-No puedo irme – Volvió a decir Armin – él puede volver.

-¿El? ¿Quién? – El abuelo de Armin lo tenía tomado de la muñeca, ejerciendo cierta presión, aunque los dos estuvieran sentados - ¿Tú… alfa?

Armin miro la mano arrugada de su abuelo, el que había sido un padre para él. Un beta, una persona que no podía comprender el amor de la pareja destinada, un viejo que también le había abandonado cuando no pudo negar la voluntad de la madre del rubio, que además había tenido la idea de enviar a Leiren al fourmilliere, porque había sido casi una sentencia segura, solo que prolongada. Él nunca lo iba a entender.

-El papa de mis hijos – le contesto Armin y soltó la mano de su abuelo – No puedo irme, debo quedarme a esperarle. Porque me prometió que volvería, si regresa y no me encuentra…

El hombre mayor frunció el ceño. Su nieto era listo, demasiado listo, entonces debía utilizar esa gran cabeza para ver en su seguridad primero.

-¡No puedes quedarte aquí! ¡Estás solo! – Le recrimino – cuando los alfas vengan a atacar el palacio estarás completamente desprotegido, los alfas vendrán al palacio y nadie se va a poner a pensar si tú tienes un destinado alfa, esperándote o no.

Armin dejo de mirar por la ventana, aun así negó repetidas veces. Entendía a lo que su abuelo se refería, pero no podía irse. Tenía que esperar a Jean, y tenía que encontrar a Eren, ahora mismo este era su lugar. No solo podía irse con la cola entre las patas.

-Armin – la voz lo sobresalto, porque era una voz que no muy comúnmente escuchaba, alzo los ojos y miro por encima de su flequillo – Hijo mío.

Era su madre, también había venido a verle. Traía un vestido largo y una bufanda, ya comenzaba a hacer frio, se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo y se quedó de rodillas en el piso. Armin empezó a pensar que se trataba de un truco, todo para llevárselo del palacio.

-Has caso a tu abuelo, me dijo que vendría a hablar contigo – lloriqueo su madre – pero sabía que no le escucharías. No puedes quedarte aquí, el palacio es muy peligroso… por favor ven a casa con nosotros. Incluso… incluso he comprado cosas para él bebe,

-Son tres – le contesto Armin quitándosela de encima – Voy a tener trillizos.

La madre de Armin le miro con ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, se levantó del piso y tomo a su hijo por los hombros.

-¡Anda! Ve a casa, he preparado sus cunas, su ropa… por favor Armin, esos bebes estarán mucho mejor allá que aquí, aquí estas solo – Armin volvió a soltarse de su progenitora – El príncipe está desaparecido, también tu doctora, no hay forma de que te quedes aquí.

-No puedo abandonar a Eren, él no me abandono cuando quede embarazado. Voy a quedarme aquí, estoy esperando el nacimiento de mis bebes, aún tengo tres meses. Falta.

Armin dio por terminada la reunión, y dejo a su abuelo y a su madre en la sala, ambos con tantas interrogantes e incertidumbre, por el pobre duque, que solo estaba aferrado a una madera que caía sin detenerse hasta una catarata. Armin también se limpió lágrimas cuando salió de la sala, porque aunque quería hacerse el fuerte, sabía que estaba solo…

Necesitaba a su alfa, a sus amigos, a su familia. Pero no podía irse.

-Los estoy esperando – dijo Armin acariciando su barriga – ya estoy pensando en sus nombrecitos, serán neutrales… aún no se si son niños o niñas, espero que les gusten.

Armin subió las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación, su creciente melancolía fue suplantada por felicidad de la que jamás en su vida pensó sentir, cuando dentro de él se sentían las piernecitas frágiles pateando, eran fuertes.

-Ya verán que van a llegar mucho más lejos que yo – les dijo Armin al llegar a su habitación a encerrarse en esas cuatro paredes.

Ya los amo. Eso pensaba Armin cuando se sentaba de nuevo y comenzaba a leer cuentos en voz alta para sus bebes, estaba solo, pero los tenia a ellos y eso era lo único que le importaba. Aun así moría de ganas por tener a Jean a su lado, por primera vez en su vida. Y por encontrar a sus amigos, estaba muy preocupado.

-Estar tan preocupado no es bueno para los bebes – susurro y suspiro.

Tenía que calmarse, tarde o temprano iba a haber una guerra y no podía arriesgar su embarazo.

0-0-0-0

Mikasa tenía manos grandes, blancas y nada delicadas, pero en las manos a las que Leiren se aferraba con toda la fuerza de sus deditos. Le miraba, con ojos abiertos como platos, rodeados de unas espesas pestañas negras y risadas. Nunca en su vida había visto un bebe más bonito, tan precioso. Tan frágil, hermoso.

-Tal vez debería de darte un chupón – susurro Mikasa acariciando la nariz pequeña de Leiren – aunque hace que los dientes salgan chuecos. Ya eres tan mayorcito…

Leiren acepto el cumplido y le sonrió, sus mejillas se surcaron con unos lindísimos hoyuelos, su precioso cabello café le surcaba el rostro y sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas se tensaban con las risas que soltaba el precioso bebe. Sonidos como 'Bubuubububu' ' Brrrr' 'Gruu' 'Ah' 'Paaaa' eran los favoritos de Leiren, pero tenía uno muy especial para Mikasa… 'Mi'

-Mi,mimimimi – murmuraba Leiren con voz de bebe, súper pequeño, levantaba las manos y pedía que su tía le cargara y le mimara. Pero antes de que Mikasa pudiera siquiera cargar a Leiren, Levi entro en la sala.

-Paaaa – grito Leiren con felicidad cuando vio a su papa entrar, Levi se acercó a Leiren y lo tomo en brazos, Mikasa soltó un gemido de frustración cuando él bebe fue apartado de sus cuidados, pero para Levi era toda una oportunidad estar cerca de Leiren sin que el pequeño llorara con todas sus ansias. – Paaaa

-Ya, ya te tengo – le dijo Levi y se sentó en el sillón opuesto - ¿Para qué nos han llamado?

Isabel se levantó de la silla donde estaba y se acercó a ayudar a Mikasa con los juguetes de Leiren, algunos cubos y peluches, cosas que el pequeño castaño de ojos grises adoraba y anhelaba para dejar de llorar.

-No tengo idea – contesto Reiner levantando la cara de su revista – Creo que esto se convertirá en una reunión formal.

Levi detestaba el termino de reunión formal, eso solo significaba noticias de la guerra y movidas, cosas en las que él no estaba para nada absorto, pero tenía que aguantar esa clase de conversaciones, cuando prefería estar afuera entrenando o jugando con Leiren, cualquier cosa para evitar pensar en Eren… en lo mal que comenzaba a sentirse cuando Eren abarcaba sus pensamientos. Si se dejaba llevar, terminaría por salir corriendo de ahí con un rifle.

Eso era lo que sus reuniones provocaban.

-¿Quién falta? – Pregunto Jean – Parece que ya estamos todos…

-Falta Ymir – contesto Farlan, poniendo los ojos en blanco – pero dudo que llegue aquí antes que Erwin.

-Ya estoy aquí – Erwin entro por la puerta con Mike siguiéndole de cerca – No tenemos tiempo de esperarla, vamos a comenzar con esto. Rápido y conciso, como siempre.

-Creo que ya todos estamos bastante cansados de esperar – le recrimino Reiner

-Estamos cansados de esperar – Afirmo Erwin – Sobre todo Levi, ayer me dijiste que solo dejarías que pasaran 15 días mas, te tengo una excelente noticia, no tendrás que esperar tanto, hemos decidido lanzar al ataque a la muralla de Royal en 10 días.

Levi entrecerró los ojos, no recordaba haberle dicho a Erwin que en 15 días su paciencia iba a tocar límites inimaginables, completamente pérdida para siempre. Pero si el rubio por fin había decidido que se haría dentro de 10 días, probablemente eso era una buena señal.

-En 10 días… - musito Farlan - ¿atacaremos la muralla?

-Y será demasiado fácil – explico Erwin – Creo que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y hemos estado preparándonos desde aquel momento, avanzaremos por la ciudad royal hasta llegar al palacio. Finalmente lo tomaremos. Y tu Levi, estarás ahí en primer lugar… con Leiren.

Levi se quedó callado, apretó a Leiren contra su pecho, ¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien? Había muchas cosas para el que no cuadraban con sus intereses, en primer lugar él no tenía tiempo para quedarse peleando en medio de la ciudad, necesitaba ir a ver a Eren, necesitaba encontrarlo. De inmediato. No podía quedarse ahí, tenía que avanzar directamente al palacio.

Y la otra.

-¡Estas completamente loco si crees que voy a arriesgar a Mi hijo en medio de la batalla! – Gruño Levi levantándose, Leiren abrió los ojos como platos y miro a su papa - ¡¿Acaso perdiste la razón?! Es un bebe, no puede estar en medio de la batalla.

-Lo siento Levi, pero es completamente necesario que Leiren esté ahí en el momento en el que pases al poder, es la imagen de la revolución tanto como tú – Erwin se mantuvo impasible, sabía que Levi reaccionaria de esa manera.

-¡Como puedes decir eso! – Se levantó Mikasa - ¡Podrían matarlo!

-¡Estaremos distraídos intentando protegerle! – Dijo Farlan - ¡No vamos a poder concentrarnos en la batalla! ¿De verdad es necesario?

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperaban? – Erwin comenzaba a perder la paciencia - ¿Acaso han estado planeando esta guerra a mi lado? No, y eso no importa. Simplemente Leiren tiene que estar ahí cuando Levi tome el poder, ¿Dónde planeaban dejarlo si no? ¿Aquí? ¿En la ciudad beta? ¿Con quién Levi? ¿Con quién ibas a dejar a tu hijo mientras peleabas?

Levi se quedó callado, apretando a Leiren contra su cuerpo. Él bebe temblaba como una hoja. Cuando Levi iba a abrir la boca para comenzar una pelea, Isabel se levantó de su silla y tomo a Leiren de los brazos de Levi.

-Yo lo cuidare – se ofreció – lo mantendré a salvo y lejos de la pelea hasta que Levi tome la ciudad.

Levi dejo que Isabel cargara al bebe, Leiren se mostró extrañado en un principio, pero después se acoplo a los brazos de la pelirroja. Es verdad que Isabel era básicamente nueva, pero hasta ahora había demostrado ser una buena chica, siempre amable y servicial. Muy alegre, que además se llevaba bien con Leiren y era una omega.

Las omegas saben cuidar bebes, por naturaleza. A pesar de que no había recibido esa clase de entrenamiento jamás, sin embargo era uno de los miembros especiales de la corte, lo que significaba que sabía cómo defenderse, pero eso también la hacía de cuidado…

-Puedes confiar en mi Levi – le dijo Isabel, en sus ojos se veía determinación – No dejare que nadie lastime a este кошеня… es mi lindo gatito, lo quiero mucho.

Levi se mordió las uñas.

-No puedo dejártelo solo a ti – carraspeo – ni siquiera creo que pueda dejarlo…

-Estaremos bien, los seguiremos de cerca – aseguro Isabel – En cuanto logres ganar…

-No habrá necesidad de eso – dijo Jean levantándose – Pueden utilizar la coladera por la que Marco y yo pasamos para llegar al palacio.

-¡Leiren no puede entrar en una coladera! – salto Mikasa

-Está bien, dejo de usarse. No es el lugar más limpio pero al menos no está inmundo – Marco también parecía convencido de que esa era la mejor opción para él bebe – en cuanto los alfas lo logren pueden salir y llegaran directamente al palacio.

-Farlan – El aludido dio un respingo, pero miro a Levi – Necesito que te quedes con Isabel y los dos cuiden a Leiren, no podre quedarme tranquilo si los dejo solos… y tú tienes mi confianza absoluta. Por favor, Farlan.

El peli beige se quedó callado, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Le halagaba y le aterraba, por una parte sabía que Levi le tenía completa confianza, pero por otro lado estábamos hablando del hijo único de Levi, él bebe valía más que 10 veces su vida. Al ver a la pelirroja a la que acompañaría, cargar al bebe, con ganas de protegerle de todo supo que realmente no había una respuesta que no fuera sí.

Que daría su vida para cuidar al bebe de Levi.

-Está bien, Isabel y yo cuidaremos a Leiren – Farlan dijo esto mirando a Erwin, el rubio suspiro y asintió.

-En ese caso creo que ya todos saben lo que tienen que hacer. – explico el estratega número uno – si alguien tiene una duda lo mejor será que hablemos de eso, ahora mismo.

Nadie dijo nada, pero Levi tenia los puños apretados.

-En ese caso creo que ya todos pueden retirarse – y tan pronto como lo dijo Levi salió de la habitación, disparado, dejando a Leiren. Farlan le siguió de cerca.

Todos los demás suspiraron y comenzaron a salir sin retraso de la habitación, Mikasa se adueñó de Leiren y ambos salieron de la habitación, hasta que adentro solo quedaron Mike y Erwin. Mike se acero a Erwin que se notaba claramente estresado.

-Estas completamente consciente de que hay muchas cosas con las que Levi no está conforme ¿cierto? – le pregunto Mike

-De verdad no creas que Levi Ackerman se quedara a nuestro lado a la hora de la pelea – Mike abrió la boca para interrumpir pero Erwin prosiguió – Es Levi, encontrara la forma de irse y buscar a Eren antes de que nosotros podamos tener la mitad del territorio ganado.

-¿Estas bien con eso? Es decir, has planeado todo esto tu solo… si ganamos la batalla será por ti y solo por ti – Erwin asintió

-Claro que siempre supe que algo así pasaría, Levi quizá sea el rey pero ahora mismo no tiene la capacidad de ganar una guerra. Estoy bien con eso, siempre supe que algo así pasaría. Nuestro deber es quedarnos en la batalla contra los omegas, comandar a los alfas y a los betas y asegurarnos de la victoria, mientras él va por su pareja.

Mike se quedó quieto, sopesando las palabras de Erwin, respirando con dificultad. El rubio sonaba muy sincero cuando decía que no le molestaba y que siempre supo que algo así pasaría, por lo que no pudo más que preguntarse ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de todo lo que Erwin había hecho no se quedaba con el trono? Ya que después de todo, él era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

-No quiero la corona – contesto Erwin a una pregunta que jamás fue formulada – tu y yo solo somos campesinos con suerte, Levi Ackerman es el heredero al trono, es nuestro rey. El merece ese puesto, nosotros se lo vamos a dar, está en su sangre.

-A pesar de que tú eres el que ha hecho todo… realmente le eres leal. Espero que él se dé cuenta de eso.

-Levi tendrá mucho poder una vez que esta guerra termine – suspiro – es mi deber permanecer a su lado y aconsejarle lo mejor posible…

-¿Qué pasara si Eren sufrió algo?

Esa era una posibilidad que Erwin no había descartado, pues sabía que la cordura de Levi dependía completamente del estado de salud de Eren, y esa era otra de las razones por las que esperaba mantenerse a su lado.

-Aun así Levi tendrá que convertirse en rey – explicó Erwin

-Arriesgaras al pueblo a tener un nuevo rey… enfermo mental, enloquecido por el dolor de la perdida, ahora con odio a los omegas – Mike decía estas palabras pero sin realmente sentirlo, más cuando fueron pronunciadas de inmediato adquirieron un nuevo significado. – Una nueva Carla, pero alfa.

-Los poderes conllevan responsabilidades – contesto Erwin – si a Eren le paso algo y Levi no puede seguir adelante, nosotros tendremos que estar ahí para él. Darle buen consejo, hacerle ver lo que a Carla no le hicieron ver. Tenemos que ayudarle… pero claro, lo mejor será que Eren se encuentre en perfectas condiciones, eso sería lo óptimo.

Mike frunció el ceño, era una posibilidad remota, pero ahora entendía mucho mejor algunas cosas, que quizá previamente no había podido visualizar. Volvió a ver a Levi como su rey y se dio cuenta de que tenía que seguirle, apoyarle y ayudarle. Y ganar esta guerra, mientras el corría a buscar lo que más amaba en el mundo. A Eren.

-¿De verdad crees que Eren está bien?

Erwin se encogió de hombros, eso esperaba. Por la estabilidad mental de Levi, realmente esperaba que Eren se encontrara bien.

0-0-0-0

Levi caminaba a zancadas por los pasillos metálicos, sus pies hacían eco. Farlan le seguía detenidamente sin tener idea de a donde se dirigía, pero Levi ya había notado que iba tras él, si no lo había detenido aun significaba que no importaba que viera lo que iba a hacer. Así significara entrar a la habitación de Ymir y Christa sin siquiera tocar, Farlan le siguió.

-¿Qué pasa Levi? – Pregunto Christa visiblemente preocupada cuando el pelinegro y su acompañante entraron, luego Farlan cerró la puerta - ¿Está todo bien? Llamare a Ymir…

-¿En dónde está? – pregunto Levi con el ceño fruncido

-Está bañándose – explico la rubia - ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?

En ese momento Farlan se dio cuenta de algo de lo que antes no se había percatado, la debilidad en las manos de Levi, la forma en que sus puños blancos se tensaban y como sus rodillas fallaban, esa forma de sentirse impotente y derrotado, que estaba dejando ver ahora mismo. Cayó de rodillas contra el piso y puso sus manos en el suelo.

-Necesito tu ayuda – murmuro – Necesito que me ayudes a llegar al palacio y buscar a Eren…

Christa se cubrió la boca.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Atacaremos el palacio en 10 días, pero no puedo aguantar un segundo más… no te lo pediría si no fuera porque gracias a ti Eren y yo somos lo que somos.

Ymir regreso de la ducha, con una bata y una toalla en su cabeza, viendo la escena se quedó impactada justo por detrás de Farlan, que también tenía la boca hasta el suelo.

-Yo no conozco Royal, por más que logre pasar la muralla jamás podre llegar al palacio – completo Levi – necesito que me lleves Christa, necesito encontrar a Eren, estoy muerto de preocupación.

Christa miro a Ymir, entendía perfectamente a lo que Levi se refería, los demás tendrían que quedarse en la batalla y comandar a los alfas, pero ahora mismo Levi no podía concentrarse en eso, realmente necesitaba salir de este lugar y encontrar a Eren. Porque su alma se hallaba perdida.

-Te ayudaremos Levi – susurro Christa hincándose y tomando las manos de Levi – Ymir y yo te llevaremos al palacio. Lo prometo.

Levi también apretó las manos de la rubia, él era el rey, aun así estaba aquí humillándose y rogando por ayuda, porque su alma ya no podía soportar más esta incertidumbre, esa sensación que lo corrompía, no podía aguantarla. Estaba volviéndose loco.

-Tu eres nuestro rey – completo Ymir, conmovida –Eren también es nuestro rey, nosotras te ayudaremos.

Al otro lado de la puerta Jean mantenía una oreja pegada al metal, en primera instancia le pareció sospechosa la actitud de Levi y ahora que había descubierto lo que el pelinegro tramaba tenía sus propios planes. Al otro lado del pasillo Marco miraba a Jean con interrogantes en los ojos.

-¿Escuchaste eso? – Le pregunto Jean apartando la oreja de la puerta y caminando rumbo al pecoso - ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Levi?

Marco se quedó callado, aunque las voces no habían sido muy fuertes, perfectamente había escuchado lo que el alfa había dicho, pero de eso a que Jean se mostrara tan… extraño, realmente no entendía lo que tenía en mente.

-¿Por qué? ¿No me digas que estas planeando…?

-¡Claro que estoy planeando algo! – Grita Jean alejándose, Marco le sigue – Realmente me sorprende que Levi haya tenido esa iniciativa, pero si el de verdad quiere ir por Eren, entonces yo también tengo que ir por Armin.

-¡Te volviste loco! – Le grito Marco - ¡No puedes hacer eso! Estaremos en la batalla. En-la-batalla.

-¡Lo lamento! Pero sabes que, Levi está muy preocupado por Eren, pero mi omega, esta embarazado… el palacio es un lugar muy peligroso y lo será más dentro de diez días, no puedo abandonarlo, necesito ir por él y mantenerlo bajo muy cuidado – Marco se quedó quieto sopesando las palabras de Jean y como de nuevo seria arrastrado a un plan terriblemente riesgoso

-¿Y qué planeas hacer? Si nos vamos todos juntos claro que se van a dar cuenta y nos van a traer de regreso.

Jean rodo los ojos.

-¿De verdad crees que se van a preocupar por lo que hacemos o no? Aunque eso no importa, lo que realmente importa es que no nos iremos junto con Levi y tampoco podemos usar el túnel… tendremos que irnos por nuestra propia cuenta, justo después de que ellos se vayan. Los seguiremos.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Jean? – Jean asintió

-¡Además! Si nos encuentran en el camino y nos metemos en problemas, Levi estará cerca… y podremos todos enfrentarnos en un mini grupo de alfas, ósea que si nos cachan a nosotros solo debemos de gritarle a Levi y el vendrá por nosotros.

Para Marco el plan de Jean no tenía pies ni cabeza, sin embargo estaba completamente seguro que una vez que la idea se había metido en la cabeza del alfa era imposible sacársela, así que suspiro y asintió. Al final de cuenta termino arrastrado en un espiral de problemas junto con Jean, eso era lo que ganaba. Eso solo eso y nada más.

-Está bien, lo haremos. Pero no quiero morir.

-Ni yo – aseguro Jean – tengo una familia que proteger. O la tendré pronto.

* * *

N/A: Sobre la droga Delta, no sé qué decir… no es algo mágico ni mucho menos, y tampoco pude explicar muy bien lo que la droga les hacía, así que lo dejo a su imaginación. Como dije, los efectos son variados. Los daños irreversibles. Eso es todo sobre la droga.

¡Estamos en el clímax! (ya falta poco para el final) Por cierto, debo ser la peor autora del mundo… en el capítulo 14 dije que contestaría todos sus reviews en PM y no lo hice, solo puedo pedir una disculpa y ahora creo que es demasiado tarde para contestarles, pero se los agradezco con todo mi corazón mis pequeñas. Enserio ¡las amo y las adoro! ¡Gracias por sus bellos reviews!

¡Este fic está dedicado para todas ustedes! Las que me siguen desde 'el confesionario' y las nuevas. El siguiente capítulo les va a encantar.

¡Un beso!

Akihikop: Oh entiendo lo del cel., a mí me desespera dejar reviews desde ahí, pero soy feliz sabiendo que me lees. ¡Espero que te guste y prepárate para el desenlace!

Charly Land: ¡querida! Me hiciste tan feliz cuando nombraste a Slevy, dije ¡Oh dios! Si le ha gustado el nombre, tranquila ya se viene lo verdaderamente bueno. Espero que te gusto y también espero tus actualizaciones! Un beso

Lia primrose: ¡Te cambiaste el nombre y casi me da un infarto cuando vi 'actualizo Young and beautiful' pensé que te habían robado! Jaja no me espantes así! Gracias y sé que es muy angustiante y lo que le está pasando a Eren ahora mismo es súper triste, pero ya va Levi al rescate. Espero que te guste y muchísimas gracias! Un beso!

Sora: Mi querida, espero que este capítulo no te deprima ¡Ya hablamos de esto! Déjalo todo en mis manos, jean es un amor, te juro que muere por ser papa y conocer a sus bebes, ya quiero que forme su familia hermosa, Okay nena espero que te guste y nos Lemos, un beso!

Gateway to infinite: lo de Eren es tan triste, enserio. No es bonito. Pero ya va Levi al rescate, solo esperamos que las cosas no estén tan mal, no te preocupes ya estamos en el clímax y desenlace, espero que te guste mucho y tomate tu tiempo, esperare tu review. ¡Saludos querida!

Mukuro-Ack: te juro que no soy tan malvada! Así son los clímax! Momento más grande de tensión! Ya no te preocupes linda, todo saldrá bien. Espero que no me odies mucho más, te mando un abrazo!

Engel laufen: a ti te encanta el angst mujer, en ese caso estoy segura de que te encantara el siguiente cap. ¡nos leemos! Saludos!

Yayoi heichou: ¡Ya se viene lo bueno! Bueno, ya verás lo que pasa, pobre Eren… pero ya viene Levi. Bueno espero que te guste y nos leemos, saludos!

Zakury: Jajaja Jean está feliz de ser papi, muy feliz. Pobre Levi de verdad la está pasando súper mal, le urge buscar a Eren, por suerte ya se va a ir directo por el! Sobre la alcantarilla, bueno no es como que realmente Erwin quiera pasar todo un ejército por ahí jaja así que realmente no tenía mucho que ver, esa alcantarilla tendrá otro uso (ósea Leiren) realmente Carla ama muchísimo a Eren, pero de forma enferma y obsesiva. Tocaste un punto importante sobre Carla (ya sabrás esa parte) Espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo y gracias por la observación.

Hinata uzumaki: ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo también! No te preocupes, ya se viene lo mero bueno y espero que te guste muchísimo. Nos leemos pronto, un saludo!

Nanao Himura: Bueno sobre lo de los trillizos, creo que realmente no hay ninguna razón… salvo que Armin es súper fértil, algo que no habíamos notado porque su madre no quiso tener más hijos, sin embargo Armin es muy fértil, por eso pudo fecundar los tres… aunque esos pequeños si tendrán una función. Bueno espero que te guste y nos leemos muy pronto, que ya viene lo mero bueno. ¡Saludos querida! ¡Gracias por leer!

Naruby: ¡Sé que esto no te va a gustar nadita! Pero ya estamos en el clímax, solo puedo pedirte que esperes y no dejes de leer, aunque ahora todo parezca muy triste, todo tiene un porque. Y realmente no tienes nada de qué preocuparte – solo a manera de spoiler- ¡Descuida todo irá bien! ¡Saludos!


	18. En el que una noche fatal la amenaza

**CRESTOMATÍA**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **En el que una noche fatal la amenaza**

El anuncio fue casi caído del cielo para los alfas, cuando oyeron las palabras de sus líderes, tan precipitadas, mostrándoles el porvenir, tan rápido como un santiamén, un aviso una señal y ya se encontraban armados y preparándose para el tan esperado golpe de estado que habían esperado por meses, largos meses de entrenamientos y mentalización. No fue fácil solo pensarlo y hacerlo, pero era algo para lo que ya estaban preparados.

Levi estaba seguro de que el momento era propicio, por eso había hecho que Leiren se durmiera temprano, lo había cubierto con una delgada sabana y una suave cobija, lo había arreglado y peinado, incluso lo había bañado y alimentado, cuando se lo entrego a Isabel le dio un beso en la mejilla al bebe que dormía y se lo entrego con toda la ansiedad de su corazón. Isabel asintió y aferro a Leiren a su pecho. Farlan asintió hacia Levi cuando la pelirroja y el entraron por la alcantarilla.

Levi apretó los puños para no ir tras ellos.

–Cuando lleguen al palacio vengan a buscarnos – le dijo Farlan, y salió de su vista.

Levi asintió, solo esperaba que eso no fuera a tardar más de lo normal. Porque sabía que iba a dejar a los demás en un determinado momento, por eso no podía asegurar cuanto tiempo pasaría. Pero tenía que encontrar a Eren y ahora no era momento de echarse para atrás.

Christa e Ymir se mantuvieron a su lado por un largo tiempo, sobre todo en el momento en el que los alfas comenzaron el ataque a la puerta de Royal, que fue defendida a capa y espada y no fue sencillo conseguir abrir las puertas, pero la cantidad de alfas era grande y sus fuerzas unidas era imponente, aun así había bajas a cada momento. Levi tenía que cuidarse, era uno de los principales objetivos no sería perdido de vista tan fácilmente.

–Levi – le llamo Mikasa cuando atravesaban la puerta – ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

– ¿De qué hablas? – le pregunto Levi haciéndose el desentendido

Mikasa le tomo del hombro y ejerció bastante presión sobre la piel, haciendo que Levi mirara a la pálida muchacha y en sus ojos noto que la pelinegra sabía perfectamente que Levi pensaba abandonar la batalla para buscar a Eren, pero ¿Por qué quería ir con él?

–Es mi hermano, también estoy preocupada por el… pero sobre todo, quiero ir al palacio a cuidar de cuando Leiren llegue.

Levi suspiro, es verdad que Mikasa siempre le pareció una muchacha extraña, cuyas intenciones eran confusas. Pero ahora se presentaba frente a Levi como una aliada, así había sido desde que la pelinegra había conocido a Leiren, el deseo frustrado de un hijo o de un hermano al cual proteger se mostraba en ella. Era una buena chica, Levi confiaba plenamente en ella para cuidar a Leiren, desafortunadamente ella estaba aquí en la batalla. Y si había otra cosa en la que podía confiar en Mikasa…

–Si de verdad quieres hacerlo – dijo Levi encogiéndose de hombros. Pero era cierto, dos pares de ojos buscan mejor que un par.

Mikasa asintió y reanudaron su procesión por la ciudad, enfrentándose a los que estaban cerca, alentando a los alfas para seguir luchando sin importar las bajas que las pistolas de los omegas ocasionaban. Erwin y Mike estaban al frente, organizando todo, sobre los autos que también habían traído. Dejando cientos de omegas muertos, decenas de alfas. Escuchando las alarmas de la ciudad alertando a la gente.

–Levi – le llamo Christa desde adentro de uno de los autos, Levi se acercó a la ventanilla – En dos calles más bajare del auto y nos iremos a la derecha ¿De acuerdo?

Levi asintió. Atrás de Levi, Marco y Jean también se mantenían atentos a los movimientos del pelinegro, en un momento Levi y las otras dos chicas iban a dejar la batalla y ellos tendrían que seguirlos por detrás sin dar mucho espectáculo, sin que notaran su desaparición. Era una tarea difícil, pero tenían que intentarlo.

Levi contaba los pasos mientras lanzaba balazos a los enemigos, quizá algunos les daban, la mayoría no. Pero lo más importante para Levi era otra cosa, Mikasa se le pego cuando ya estaban cerca de la calle que Christa le había indicado, también Ymir se acercó. Asintió y la rubia salió de la camioneta, cubierta por su alfa. Levi miro a todas direcciones revisando el perímetro y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse o que alguno de los alfas pudiera verlo dio la vuelta que Christa le había indicado y salieron del campo de batalla principal.

Los cuatro. Mikasa, Ymir, Levi y Christa. Aun así cuando Levi siguió corriendo para alejarse giro la cara para ver a Erwin y a Mike. Los dos le miraban, como si estuvieran completamente enterados del plan de huida del pelinegro, pero contrario a lo que Levi pudo pensar los dos asintieron y siguieron haciendo que el contingente avanzara. Levi jadeo y salió corriendo.

–¡Marco! – grito Jean, el pecoso le miro – ¡Vámonos ya!

Y tras un corto asentimiento el otro par también decidió salir volando del lugar, correr a zancadas siguiendo los pasos de los primeros, manteniendo una distancia prudente y sin dejarse llevar. También salieron del rango de batalla.

–Christa – le hablo Levi a la rubia – cuando lleguemos al palacio, Mikasa y yo nos separaremos para buscar a Eren. Tú e Ymir pueden quedarse en la entrada, escóndanse y no dejen que nadie las encuentre. Cuando encuentre a Eren saldré a buscarlas… ¿De acuerdo?

Ymir y Christa asintieron, la rubia por supuesto ya estaba pensando en un lugar para esconderse, no podían dejar ningún detalle al azar.

–Mikasa, tu buscaras en la parte este, yo en la oeste – la pelinegra asintió.

Levi suspiro, ya todo estaba planeado, solo tenían que seguir corriendo sin detenerse hasta llegar al castillo, recobrar fuerzas, burlar la seguridad del palacio y entrar al palacio, Ymir y Christa estaban armadas, eso les daba una seria ventaja, ellos habían dejado todo atrás, ahora parecía una mala idea. Aun así, no había tiempo para concentrarse en esa clase de cosas. Lo importante era llegar al palacio y encontrar a Eren.

Y por el amor de dios que Erwin ganara la guerra.

0-0-0-0

Cuesta creer que hubo una época en la vida de Carla Jäeger en la que vivía en palacios encantados, bailes y celebraciones. La realeza omega que había surgido de una antigua revolución contra los alfas, donde su vida se había arreglado y su hijo era la mejor de las celebraciones. Eren Jäeger era la luz de su vida, la estrella más brillante. Su más grande preocupación había sido ¿Qué tiara me voy a poner mañana?

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado tanto, su mentalidad había cambiado indudablemente y sus preocupaciones eran mucho más grandes. Su país, era azotado por una revolución en la que ella simplemente no pudo hacer nada, más que sentarse y aguardar. Contar con un arma secreta que esperaba le ayudara, pero sinceramente ayudaría más a sus propias voluntades que a salvar a su pueblo de los alfas.

Aquella noche, cuando ya todo estaba completamente listo para atacar dentro de 15 días, se desató el golpe de estado, cinco días antes de lo planeado. Arruinando los planes que habían logrado formular, lenta y tortuosamente. Mientras Carla dormía pacíficamente, los alfas atacaron la muralla que dividía la ciudad beta de la ciudad Royal, y todo paso tan rápidamente.

–¡Majestad! – Grito Annie abriendo la puerta de la habitación y encendiendo las luces – ¡Los alfas han dado el golpe de estado! ¡Tenemos que salir inmediatamente!

Por suerte la reina Carla aún no se metía debajo de las cobijas, ni se desarreglaba lo suficiente. Quien sabe la razón, era bastante tarde, pero la mujer estaba de vestido, zapatillas y corona. Como toda una marquesa. Se levantó de la cama con inconformidad mientras Annie se movía por la habitación buscando un abrigo para la mujer.

–¿Cómo? – Se preguntó Carla – ¿Han atacado?

–Ya han logrado vencer la muralla, están pasando por la ciudad, el ejercito los está repeliendo ahora mismo, pero su avance es rápido, no estábamos preparados para un ataque esta noche… nos han tomado por sorpresa. Los alfas delta han sido liberados a los alrededores del palacio para evitar que los alfas se infiltren, tenemos que llegar al refugio.

Carla se quedó callada, el refugio, ese lugar era una habitación amplia cerca del sótano, la habían construido especialmente para ella, pero eventualmente la mayoría de las personas que trabajaban en el palacio que se encontraban ahí también la usaban para refugiarse en los ataques.

–¡Vamos majestad, no hay tiempo que perder! – Annie tomo a la reina de la muñeca y la jalo para sacarla del lugar.

Carla salió corriendo con Annie mientras la rubia le ponía encima una chalina de seda, en realidad los alfas estaban atacando y muy probablemente llegarían al palacio en un par de horas, si Annie estaba tan preocupada daba a entender que tenían encima una clara desventaja, algo con lo que no podían luchar.

–Tenemos que liberar a los omegas – murmuro Carla

–No hay tiempo para eso ahora majestad, primero debo llevarla al refugio – tras estas palabras Carla se detuvo en seco en medio de las escaleras - ¿majestad?

–Tienes que liberarlos.

–Eso no serviría de nada ahora, no están listos – murmuro Annie con el ceño fruncido – ¡no puedo dejarla aquí! Tiene que ir al refugio, si yo no estoy con usted no la dejaran entrar.

Carla aun así no cedió, sabía que si llegaba el momento lo único que podía hacer era sacar a esos omegas y esperar que siguieran los órdenes precisas que se les quiso administrar, porque estaban infinitamente drogados y eran vulnerables. Para algo tenían que servir, que si llegaba un alfa por lo menos una distracción serian. Simplemente ella se rehusaba a moverse si Annie no liberaba a los omegas.

–Liberales. Es una orden, diles que ataquen a cualquier alfa en su camino.

Annie no quiso rezongar pero se quedó callada, esperando una señal, algo que le dijera que hacer, porque definitivamente no podía irse y dejar a la reina, pero si ella ahora la estaba mandando a otra cosas tampoco podía desafiar su autoridad, simplemente Carla era la persona que tenía la última palabra.

–Está bien majestad, los sacare. Pero por favor vaya a la sala ámbar y espéreme ahí – Annie movió sus manos y saco un cuchillo de la pierna – lleve esto y utilícelo si es necesario, espero volver lo más pronto posible.

Carla tomo el puñal entre sus manos y lo apretó, la sala ámbar. Claro. Porque de ese modo estaría extremadamente cerca del refugio. Carla asintió y Annie hizo una mueca, se dio media vuelta y dejo a la castaña mientras salió corriendo a cumplir las órdenes, Carla suspiro y espero a que la rubia saliera de su vista para echar a correr a la sala ámbar, donde tendría que esperar pacientemente, mientras Annie regresaba por ella.

0-0-0-0

Annie camino alzándose la falda del vestido, mostrando sus botines de agujetas color beige, el palacio estaba sumido en un silencio peligroso, sofocado por el ruido ensordecedor que provenía de la ciudad, disparos y fuego, cosas propias de que el golpe de estado estaba funcionando y se acercaba con una extrema rapidez. Annie tenía las llaves en las manos y tintineaban conforme ella daba pasos no al azar hasta llegar al sótano donde los omegas habían estado enclaustrados.

Tenía que llegar ahí y volver con la reina, ese era su único objetivo. En la vida, básicamente. Proteger a la reina. Era increíble el desalojo tan rápido que había tenido el palacio, en cuanto se dieron cuenta del golpe de estado los omegas salieron huyendo a los múltiples refugios que habían preparado, ella debió llevar a la reina ahí… no debería de estar aquí, buscando a los desagraciados que ella tanto odiaba.

Al final dio con la puerta de metal y las manos temblorosas se apresuraron a abrir el candado. Annie no gustaba de venir a este lugar, la vista era deplorable. El olor era insoportable, apestaba a droga. Pero tenía que hacer lo que su reina le había ordenado, si no tenía lealtad ella no servía de nada.

–Los alfas están atacando el palacio – dijo cuándo la puerta del lugar se abrió – Es su deber matar a cualquier alfa que se infiltre dentro de las paredes del palacio. Son las órdenes de la reina.

Annie se dirijo a uno de los armarios que estaban en la habitación, lejos de cualquiera de los omegas que estaban ahí y lo abrió, adentro había armas, pistolas, espadas y ropa, que habían preparado previamente para dentro de 15 días. Annie dejo las puertas abiertas y miro a los omegas.

–¡Háganlo!

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar, en busca de la reina.

El primero en levantarse sorprendentemente fue Eren, una chispa se había encendido en él, incluso antes de que las demás personas pudieran reaccionar él ya estaba de pie y se ponía la ropa que le habían dejado, además puso una espada en su cadera. Hanji el miro detenidamente y luego el castaño a zancadas logro salir de la habitación, dejando a los demás omegas atrás. Impresionantemente.

Después de eso Sasha también se levantó, se jalaba el cabello como acto reflejo de la ansiedad que la droga le producía, tenía la melena castaña regada por todos lados, ella no se vistió. Decidió tomar una pistola y salir corriendo de la habitación, Hanji también la miro. Después miro a los restantes, la mayoría no parecía entender que pasaba, dentro de sus alucinaciones había cosas incomprensibles, Hanji se miró las manos. Estaba libre.

Tenía que matar a los alfas que llegaran al palacio, eso le decía su cerebro. Se levantó y camino hasta el armario, tomo dos armas y tomo a Petra de la muñeca. La peli naranja se levantó como resorte y con la boca seca ambas salieron del cuarto, tambaleantes y confusas.

–Petra – musito Hanji a secas pasados unos segundos – Detente…

La otra no contesto a las órdenes y siguió caminando por el alargado pasillo en el sótano, con el arma en sus manos, peligrosa y vulnerable. Ni rastro de la educadora elegante y recatada que había existido anteriormente. Ahora parecía una joven poseída y asqueada. Hanji le tomo de la muñeca.

–Tienes que detenerte – soltó con un poco de rabia – Tienes que parar, no sigas adelante.

Petra miro a Hanji sin saber a qué se refería y jalo de la muñeca para soltarse, para seguir con su cometido y matar a los alfas, sin embargo la científica se rehusó completamente y no soltó en ningún instante la muñeca de la otra.

–¿Qué haces? – gruño Petra

–¿Acaso no entiendes que la droga manipula nuestras acciones? – se rio Hanji acercando a Petra a ella – si sigues por ese camino, la droga creara estragos en ti… te manipulara y terminaras por hacer cosas que no quieres. Terminaras por hacer lo que los demás te ordenen, lucha contra eso.

Petra sintió asco de sí misma, porque sabía perfectamente que eso era cierto, pero su mente débil no la dejaba reaccionar. Necesitaba, _necesitaba,_ hacer lo que le habían ordenado, porque si no se quedaría sin la deliciosa y preciosa droga que tanto la inhibía, la dejaba subyugada. Si ahora se ponía a pensar en esa clase de cosas… ella terminaría por seguir la corriente de Hanji. La científica tenía la mente y el corazón fuertes, luchando con la droga.

–¿Estas luchando? – le pregunto Petra, Hanji se mordió la lengua.

–Con todas mis fuerzas, hay algo en mí diciéndome… que no quiero seguir las órdenes de los demás el resto de mi vida. Y solo hay una forma en que yo puedo lograr que esto se detenga, quiero que vengas conmigo, porque si no jamás saldremos de este cuadro infeccioso.

Petra le dio vueltas al asunto, las uñas de Hanji se clavaban en su blanca y deslavada piel, era increíble la voluntad que la científica tenia, aun en sus pequeñas cavilaciones Petra tenia desconfianza, su corazón se aceleraba intentando abusar de su propia voluntad. ¿Qué debía hacer?

–¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? – Pregunto Petra acariciando el arma que tenía en las manos – ¿Hay forma de salir de esto?

Hanji apretó con más fuerza la muñeca de Petra, como si deseara luchar contra sus impulsos más primarios y decir lo que tenía en mente, pero estaba suponiendo un terrible dolor de muelas.

–Tenemos que… ir por la persona que origino esto. Solo así podremos salvarnos y salvar a los demás, salvar este país de las manos perversas. A las que no les importo jugar con vidas indefensas para cumplir sus intereses…

Petra pudo adivinar por el tono de voz de Hanji, que había algo que no podía decir, que el efecto de la droga no se lo permitía y que si ambas iban a trabajar en esto, tenían que hacerlo juntas. Tenían que apoyarse mutuamente y lograr cumplir con el objetivo. La persona que origino esto…

–Rico – murmuro Petra – hay que matar a Rico.

Hanji se puso la mano sobre los labios, emulando un sonido silencioso, sabiendo que lo que Petra decía era la afirmación correcta, pero por el lugar en el que estaban no sería fácil proceder. Ahora mismo se encontraban en los terrenos de la mujer; el sótano. Si ella seguía trabajando aquí, podían encontrarla y acorralarla, exigirle respuestas. Algo en sus recuerdos les decía que si la encontrarían aquí…

Porque Rico tenía su madriguera por aquí.

–Hay muchas puertas – murmuro Petra una vez que la búsqueda impecable en el sótano comenzó. Primero por el pasillo, después por muchas de las otras puertas.

No lograban recordar aquella puerta en la que les habían hecho el examen, pero estaban seguras que era ahí donde Rico se encontraba, mirando computadoras y anotando cosas, movilizando a la gente para que atacara los alrededores del palacio. Y si seguían mucho tiempo paradas en el pasillo también ellas serian encontradas.

–¿Recuerdas el número del laboratorio? – pregunto Petra a Hanji recargándose en una de las paredes de metal.

–No recuerdo nada – le contesto Hanji – solo recuerdo que había… había sillas ¡sillas y una sala de espera!

Las dos tomaron con fuerza sus respectivas armas y se alejaron corriendo por el pasillo, en busca del elevador que llevaba a la planta superior y así mismo también buscaban la sala de espera, las sillas plegables afuera de una gran puerta metálica que era el lugar donde Rico se escondía, tenía que estar cerca del primer pasillo, del pasillo principal.

No se encontraron con Eren, entonces supusieron que el castaño había encontrado la salido. Si él pudo encontrarla ellas también podían encontrar la sala de espera, tenían que encontrarla.

–¿Escuchaste eso? – pregunto Petra, Hanji agudizo su oído y escucho, era el elevador.

Como sabuesos siguieron el ruido hasta toparse con un pasillo desértico con luces halógenas parpadeantes y el elevador que estaba subiendo, alguien había salido y además estaba subiendo a la planta principal, pero ahora no había tiempo para preocuparse por quien había salido, estaban en el pasillo principal. Si caminaban solo unos pasos más…

–¡La sala de espera! – grito Petra a su vez mirando la gran puerta metálica – la guarida de esa comadreja...

Hanji y Petra se movieron hasta la puerta principal y se colocaron en una posición de espionaje que jamás en su vida habían practicado, pero que salió natural. Las dos se miraron fijamente, no era la primera vez que ejecutaban un plan sin organizarse bien, sin dar órdenes, pero las dos sabían que tenían que patear la puerta o en su defecto balear la cerradura.

No fue necesario, con las patadas la puerta se abrió

–Quien las dejo salir – murmuro Rico sin alejar sus ojos de la pantalla – vayan a hacer lo que les ordenaron.

Las manos de Petra apuntaban con fuerza, pero vacilo cuando escucho las palabras serenas y suaves de Rico. Hanji apretó la mandíbula y miro a su acompañante

–¡no dudes ahora, petra! – le grito Hanji.

Petra volvió a pararse derecha y siguió avanzando en posición de ataque hasta la chica de lentes, que al darse cuenta que sus órdenes no surgían efecto se dio vuelta a mirar a las otras, se quedó pasmada con una ceja arriba cuando Hanji le coloco la pistola en la frente.

–Seleccionamos omegas con mentes débiles – susurro – ustedes no deberían de poder sugestionar las órdenes.

–Tienes un segundo para decirme como limpiarnos de la droga – amenazo Hanji quitándole el seguro a la pistola.

Pero Rico era una agente entrenada, logro apartar la pistola de su frente. Petra reacciono inmediatamente al movimiento de Rico y coloco su pistola en la sien de esta.

-Responde

Rico jadeo y alzo las manos cuando Hanji volvió a colocar su arma en la frente de esta, ahora tenía dos armas pegadas a la cabeza, difícilmente podía salir de esto.

–El cuerpo lo filtra solo – contesto a manera de susurro, esperando dar una larga explicación.

–Gracias – No pudo darla, porque Hanji tiro del gatillo apenas sus palabras salieron de la boca, si era verdad lo que Rico había dicho y la sangre filtraba la droga tendrían que pasarlas negras hasta que su cuerpo rechazara completamente el medicamente.

Y hasta entonces, tendrían que pasarla muy mal. Pero al menos se habían librado de una menos. Ahora tenían que salir de aquí, inmediatamente. Aún tenían asuntos pendientes que atender con los demás.

0-0-0-0

Annie caminaba apuradamente de nuevo, el arma que le había dejado a Carla le parecía completamente insuficiente si algún alfa decidía atacarla, por eso se dedicaba a atravesar los salones con las luces apagadas y los ojos bien puestos encima de lo que sea que se le pusiera enfrente. Y sacando su pistola o su espada si se daba el caso, aunque se tratara de su compañero.

–Diablos, Annie que te pasa – gruño Connie – solo soy yo.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Annie bajando su arma, visiblemente molesta por ser cortada en el camino a la reina

–Escuche jaleo, entonces vine hacia acá, pensaba sacar a los omegas… – Connie se pasó las manos por el cuello con frustración – Libere a los alfas drogados, ahora están alrededor de todo el palacio, ya están cuidando que los alfas no se acerquen. Iré por los omegas.

–No hay necesidad, la reina me obligo a sacarlos – contesto Annie y dio una zancada para Salir del salón por el que transitaba – tengo que buscarla, la he dejado sola en la sala ámbar, con solo un cuchillo para defenderse ¿la has visto? ¿Has visto algún alfa?

–Ninguno – contesto Connie mirándose las manos – el castillo parece prácticamente vacío, pero deberías apresurarte… es decir… ¿Annie?

–¿Que sucede? – pregunto Annie mirando por encima del hombro de Connie, pero luego vislumbro algo raro en la mirada de su compañero, su ceño fruncido como si intentara enfocar algo justo detrás de Annie, como si hubiera algo ahí. En ese caso Annie no pudo dudar más y tomo uno de sus cuchillos arrojándolo por el aire.

–Waa – sonó un grito cuando Sasha se precipito a pegarse a la pared, dejando que el cuchillo casi la rebanara, pero por suerte no lo hizo.

–¿Sasha? – Pregunto Annie con desagrado – ¿Acaso me estabas siguiendo? ¿Qué planea tu patético cerebro hacerme a mí?

Sasha se quedó callada, traía una pistola en la mano, manos que temblaban notoriamente y que se notaban que no estaban decididas a desafiar la autoridad de una de las personas que le había hecho ingerir la droga, pero que a su vez, de verdad… quería tener la voluntad de matar a la rubia.

–Sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado que la reina Carla os de el lugar de porquería que tú y Eren merecen, mucho. Ella merece lo mejor, yo le soy leal a ella. Ustedes solo son mierda, si te mato ahora nadie dirá nada – Annie tomo otro de los cuchillos y le dio la espalda a Connie para ir por Sasha.

La mano de la muchacha tembló mas y tomo el arma, como si de por si no tuviera miedo, decidió apuntar contra Annie, pero Annie la veía débil y vulnerable. Sabía que si iba por ella inmediatamente ella no tendría la menor capacidad de atacar, que solo iba a dejar caer el arma, solo debía tantear un poco más el terreno.

–Carla nunca te quiso – murmuro Annie dando una zancada y media – Si no te habría dejado el trono, pero mírate, drogada e inútil. Fea y desarreglada, ahora menos que antes sirves. Es obvio que te has echado a perder y además eres inútil como omega.

Sasha bajo el arma, quedando vulnerable a momentos, sin tener idea de cómo contestar a eso, realmente la rubia había sido una mala persona, ella lo sabía. Pero no podía matarla, su mente era frágil y vulnerable, ni aunque veía a la otra acercársele con un arma punzocortante ahora podía ordenarse a sí misma salir adelante, entonces… que había sido ese impulso que en un principio le dijo que la siguiera, que la atacara. Que ella era el enemigo y no las alfas.

–Así que ahora yo te voy a matar – contesto Annie y en otra zancada y media ya estaba frente a la muchacha de pelo castaño que soltó la pistola por impulso y se cubrió la cara mostrando una equis perfecta frente a su rostro.

Pero el puñal nunca llego a estamparse contra su cara, porque Connie había saltado a defenderla y paro el ataque de la rubia en el aire, con la mano en la muñeca. Ambos eran fuertes y no estaban haciendo el menor esfuerzo, después de eso solo le dio un empujón para desviar el ataque y Annie termino por quitar el cuchillo de la trayectoria, mientras Connie tomaba a Sasha por encima de los hombros y la apartaba un poco de aquella mujer.

–¿Qué diablos haces Connie? – grito Annie cuando su cuchillo cayó al piso

Connie suspiro sin saber que decir, pero quizá la mejor opción no era ahora decir todo lo que opinaba de la corona omega ni de la reina, ni de su maldita madre, así que solo se limitaría a hacer lo que considerara correcto, una de esas razones era evitar que la castaña muriera.

–¿No tenías cosas que hacer?

Annie miro con ojos juzgadores al beta y a la omega, quedándose de piedra por un momento, como un toro que muere de ganas por atacar, pero al final suspiro y se resignó. Ella no tenía que perder el tiempo ahora, un simple segundo podía significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de la reina.

–Así es – confirmo ella – No tengo tiempo de meterme en sus estúpidos problemas, ya volveré a verte Sasha.

Miro a Connie por una última vez antes de alejarse a paso rápido, de nuevo tomando su vestido entre las manos y mostrando sus botines de agujetas, corriendo a máxima velocidad para llegar a proteger a la reina. Esas cosas que a Annie le importaban. Entonces y solo entonces Connie se giró a ver a la pobre y drogada chica.

–¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto el beta – No debiste hacer eso, en tu estado… contra Annie, sería imposible. Fue muy irresponsable alteza.

Sasha se aferró a la casaca del chico y por fin después de varios meses sin poder mostrar más que una ferviente necesidad de drogas y cosas parecidas mostro la vulnerabilidad a la que estaba siendo sometida y se puso a llorar en la ropa del otro, mientras el beta la consolaba con fuerza. Esta pobre chica, realmente los omegas eran unas bestias…

Se le veía tan frágil, tan vulnerable, como era posible que una raza tan cruel pudiera hacerle eso a su propia descendencia. De cualquier forma él ahora estaba con ella, tenía que sacarla de las garras de los omegas. Tenía que cuidarla, aunque fuera por un periodo corto de tiempo.

–Mi hermano, mi hermana – lloro la muchacha – necesito hacer algo por ellos.

Connie hizo una mueca, el príncipe Eren… la princesa Mina….

–Mi hermana – suplico Sasha – se quedó en el sótano…

Connie quiso luchar contra ese instinto de protección que crecía en su pecho, no podía hacerlo. Si los omegas lo descubrían los iban a matar a los dos, simplemente no había respuesta para la sugerencia que la muchacha estaba dándole, no podía votar todo e irse con la omega a donde se le ocurriera.

–Por favor, Connie – suplico Sasha – ayúdame…

Connie suspiro, de acuerdo. Lo haría, pero solo porque la princesa tenía una forma muy especial de decir su nombre. Solamente por eso.

0-0-0-0

Acababan de llegar al palacio, se despidieron de Ymir y Christa en la puerta, Mikasa y Levi se miraron, asintieron y se separaron, tal y como lo habían planeado. Levi decidió tomar una espada que estaba en la recepción del palacio y fungía como decoración, solo en caso de que se cruzara con algún enemigo. Burlar la seguridad omega había sido sencillo por ahora, además de que el castillo parecía desértico.

Era cuestión de comenzar a buscar. De seguir su instinto.

Levi miro la puerta dorada como si el aroma lo sedujera, de la manera más violenta y brutal que pudiera imaginar, no supo en que momento decidió que ese era el primer lugar en el que debía entrar, a pesar de que las posibilidades de hallar a Eren ahí eran remotas, aun así fue lo que hizo. Abrió la puerta de la sala ámbar. Y no se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Carla se levantó del trono, todo estaba en penumbras, apenas podía vislumbrar sus zapatos mientras bajaba por los escalones, era extraño verla tan arreglada incluso cuando resultaba ser tan noche, pero parecía que todo estaba completamente planeado, hasta su largo vestido negro y su corona. Una verdadera reina malvada, descendiendo de su trono. Enfrentándose a Levi. Que no se quedó pasmado en la puerta, porque entro sin miedo.

–Nos volvemos a encontrar aquí – la voz acida y acaramelada brotaba por cada poro de la mujer – Justo donde te conocí, en la crestomatía. Tal vez debiste luchar contra tus instintos y cargar mis bebes…

–¿Una vida llena de esclavitud y lejos de Eren? – Contesta Levi sacando la espada afilada que ha guardado desde que entro al palacio y no había tenido oportunidad de usar – Preferiría morir aquí mismo, que no haber conocido a Eren.

Carla apretó las manos, con fuerza, sus uñas largas de bruja en reposo rasgaron la piel blanca de su mano. Siguió descendiendo un paso a la vez hasta estar en el último escalón, mirando al intruso. Acercársele peligrosamente, aquella persona que ella odiaba más que a nadie, quien le quería arrebatar su reino, su hijo, su vida perfecta. O lo que ella había construido desde las cenizas.

–Me has quitado absolutamente todo lo que yo más amaba en la vida – escupió con frialdad – Eres un maldito alfa, manipulador y asqueroso. Tu echaste a perder a mi precioso hijo, mi más grande tesoro. ¡Por tu maldita culpa!

Levi se mordió la lengua, empuñando la espada con fuerza, mirando a Carla. Analizando a la reina de todo el país, esta mujer que había logrado la paz y la estabilidad, pero también la esclavitud y el dolor de muchísima gente, esta persona que amaba con una fuerza desmesurada a su hijo, un amor enfermo. Había algo que no cuadraba en ella.

–Todos los alfas son unos arrogantes y descarados – ofendió moviendo la mano derecha como si quisiera abarcar a todos en sus maldiciones – petulantes, malditos. Con sed por el poder y el sexo, como animales salvajes. Unas bestias, malvadas y desgraciadas. Jamás dejare que vuelvan a hacerle eso a un omega… ¡Los detesto a todos!

Levi dio una larga zancada, apresurando su caminar y su ascenso hasta la mujer. Desprotegida, más que por su lengua viperina, no había nada que le impidiera matarla ahora mismo. Aunque la mujer quisiera defender a su raza, para Levi era inaceptable que una persona así estuviera al mando. No lo merecía. No podía permitírselo.

Y lo peor es que no sabía la razón por la que Carla se había convertido en el monstruo que era ahora.

–Dices eso, pero tuviste tu propia pareja destinada… – las iris de Carla se dilataron como si hubiera ingerido narcóticos – Tu amabas al padre de Eren, eso dicen los rumores ¿No? Te aliaste con la científica Zoe, la madre de Hanji para darle la inyección a tu propio marido. ¿Verdad? Y con ayuda de tu madre iniciaron una revolución que culmino con tu familia en el poder ¿Cierto? Sacaste a mi familia… eso te lo perdono, pero, porque odias tanto a los alfas si tu amabas con tanta fuerza a uno.

Carla se quedó quieta, con sus ojos abiertos como platos, y las arrugas de la frente brotando como agua de un manantial, sus manos sudaban y la voz se le quedo pegada a la garganta ¿Por qué? Le preguntaba eso, como se lo explicaba… ¿Por qué tendría que explicárselo a un desgraciado Ackerman? Ella y su familia pudieron sacarlos del poder una vez, podía hacerlo de nuevo. Pero, por alguna razón sus palabras le quemaban.

–Por supuesto que lo amaba – siseo – pero era un alfa, un hijo de puta ¡Era un hijo de puta! -. Las fibras sensibles dentro de su alma comenzaban a moverse como una placa tectónica que había sido sacudida por el pelinegro. Cosas enterradas bajo tierra hace mucho, las había sacado.

–Un alfa, como tú lo llamas. Eres una hipócrita – Levi comenzaba a aprovechar la inestabilidad de la reina para acercarse a ella. Tanteando el terreno.

–No te atrevas a decir lo que soy – murmuro Carla sonriendo, porque la reina conocía su papel – los alfas son la mierda del país….

–Los alfas son los que te hicieron – la interrumpió Levi con brusquedad. Carla volvió a sentir coraje dentro de sí misma, esas insensibles acusaciones no eran más que palabras vacías, pero también eran verdades, crueles y duras.

–Entonces, los matare a todos – amenazo – No los necesitamos.

–Estas condenándote – para Levi esas amenazas se convirtieron en desesperación y además, eran para morirse de risa. – Olvídate de eso Carla, los alfas y los omegas si pueden convivir juntos. Pero tu…. Tú has dejado que el odio te cegué y además (no conforme con esto) quieres arrastrar a los alfas, a los betas y a los omegas. Todo por tu culpa ¡por un odio que no tiene sentido! ¡Ni razón de ser!

–¡Mi odio si tiene sentido! ¡Por supuesto que tiene razón de ser! – Grito Carla pegándole al piso una patada con sus largos tacones de 15 centímetros – ES culpa suya, que yo deteste a los alfas ¡ES culpa suya!

Levi se quedó quieto, con los pies clavados en la alfombra, las paredes relucían a su alrededor, aun en la oscuridad. Supo que la reina Carla ocultaba algo que no era normal para los demás, algo que él no hubiera notado, algo que Eren no sabía. Algo que no quiso decir jamás.

–¿Ah sí? – Levi aprendió a jugar bien con su papel, despistarla más – Seguro que lo odiabas muchísimo en el momento en el que lo acorralaste para ponerle la maldita inyecci…

-¡El me engaño! – Le grito Carla – ¡No le importo que yo era su omega!, el me engaño a pesar de que yo era su maldita pareja destinada. El me engaño… con una alfa. Merecía morir. Merecía la maldita muerte que le di, ¡yo era su pareja destinada! ¿Lo ves? Esa mierda no existe, aun así crees que dejare que enredes a Eren diciendo que es tu pareja destinada…

Con esas palabras Levi se dio cuenta de muchas cosas que habían quedado sueltas, el padre de Eren… ni siquiera estaba vivo, Carla lo había matado. Por haber engañado a la reina con otra persona, con una alfa… eso era realmente un tabú, algo que nadie hacía. Pero ese hombre lo había hecho, había dejado a su pareja destinada de lado, solo para estar con una alfa. Y Carla lo había matado.

–Yo jamás le haría algo así a Eren – afirmo Levi levantando la espada – mataste a tu pareja destinada, mereces ser in feliz y miserable por el resto de tu vida. Pero escúchame bien, no dejare… que le metas ideas a la cabeza a la gente que si puede y quiere se feliz.

Levi dio un paso rápido hacia Carla, pero la reina omega no se mostró nada sorprendida cuando el alfa ya estaba por atacarle, en vez de eso esbozo una patética y marginal sonrisa que no dejaba ver ningún rastro de dudas.

–Lo mate – aseguro – Y me di cuenta de la verdad y es que todos son una mierda, los matare a todos. Pero no sola, tengo ayuda ¿Verdad corazón? ¿Verdad mi hermoso hijo, Eren?

Los pies de Levi retrocedieron como hélices de un helicóptero, dejando el arma abajo, giro el mentón a la puerta de la sala Ámbar. Todo el mundo de Levi comenzó a arder en llamas, mientras se quedó parado, casi aguantándose las lágrimas, el dolor y la ansiedad. Era como un cuchillo de acero justo en su costilla izquierda. Sofocado y mirando al castaño, que acaba de resucitarlo.

Eren traía encima uno de sus lindos trajes de príncipe, ropa mal acomodada que parecía haberse puesto en dos minutos. Con una espada en el lado derecho de su cadera, intentando contenerse Levi dio un paso hacia él.

-Eren…

–Sabes Levi, si hay una sola persona que puede matar a la pareja destinada es… la pareja destinada – Carla por fin descendió de los escalones - ¿Así que al final fuiste un niño bueno Eren? Viniendo a buscar a tu mama a la hora de la batalla, tal y como te lo ordene… ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Eren se tambalearon de Levi a su madre, luego dio un paso inseguro adentro de la habitación. La puerta volvió a cerrarse dejando todo en penumbras, los ojos de Eren llenos de ojeras e inseguridad. Todo avergonzado y quebrándose, tambaleándose en camino al que era su pareja destinada.

–Eren – volvió a llamarlo Levi con la voz aguardentosa – ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho?

–Si mama, he venido a hacer lo que me digas – murmuro Eren mirando a la nada – solo si…

–Si amor, te daré absolutamente todo lo que quieras. – le contesto Carla con una sonrisa fingida – ahora se bueno y mata a este tipo, porque créeme, esta tan enamorado de ti que casi puedes matarlo con tus propias manos sin que él se defienda.

Eren parece comprender el significado de esas palabras, pero aun en su cerebro hay cosas que no logra comprender, como fue que su olfato lo trajo hasta esta habitación. Como es que puede empuñar la espada de forma tan sencilla sin sentir nada de dolor, mientras el que le mira tiene los ojos abiertos y suda frio, con las manos temblorosas. Es como si su madre tuviera razón, si ahora mismo él se le arrojara lo podría matar y Levi no se defendería…

Porque lo ama.

Entonces lo hace, porque la parte débil y estúpida de su cerebro le impide más que seguir las órdenes de aquellos que lo han torturado hasta dejarlo como un costal de huesos, da una zancada rápida en dirección a Levi, buscando enterrarle la espada hasta que le atreviese el cuerpo. Esa es su intención, su única intención.

–No me mates – suplico Levi tomando la afilada espada entre sus manos, haciendo sangrar sus palmas, pero con los ojos suplicantes – No lo hagas, Eren.

–No me hables Levi – le contesto Eren presionando la espada. Pero las manos de Levi no cedieron – atácame.

–Nunca empuñare mi espada contra ti – aseguro Levi – prefiero que me mates a alzarme en armas contra ti, tu eres mi rey Eren. Tú y nadie más, así que no me mates.

Eren se mordió los labios, la parte fuerte de su cerebro le dijo que se detuviera de empujar, que la persona frente a él era su único y verdadero amor, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía parar. Dejar de poner fuerza en su agarre, era algo completamente fuera de los límites, fuera de las órdenes claras y sencillas que tenía. Pero, era Levi, era Levi por el amor de Dios…

–Detente – murmuro para sí mismo, pero Levi solo soltó la espada, la fuerza de Eren hizo que el pelinegro cayera al suelo mientras Eren seguía empuñando contra su cuello – Detente…

–Eren – dijo Levi tomando la espada – Aun tenemos una larga vida por vivir. No sé qué fue lo que ella te hizo, pero te juro que puedo arreglarlo… aún tenemos a Leiren, tu bebe te necesita.

Las palabras movieron el frágil suelo de Eren, la inestabilidad de su mente fue trastocada por la imagen de su pequeño hijo, con el cual solo había convivido los primeros meses, antes de que se lo quisieran arrebatar por todos los medios posibles. Esa hermosa pequeña copia de sí mismo, con los vulnerables ojitos de Levi… los mismos ojos que ahora le miraban exigiendo una reacción.

–No puedo – contesto Eren, como una súplica sorda

–Eren mátalo – susurro Carla en un grito ahogado al ver al castaño dudar - ¡Mátalo Eren! ¡Él te abandono! ¡Cuando más lo necesitabas te dejo solo!

–No Eren, no lo hice… solo fui a crear un mundo mejor para nosotros. Y hoy es el día – intento explicarle Levi acariciando la mejilla de Eren – Toma mi ayuda, esto debe terminar.

–¡No! ¡Eres un maldito diablo, no quiero ni un rastro de tu maldita raza! – Carla se acercó más peligrosamente a Levi, sacando el puñal que Annie le había entregado antes y había guardado con cuidado en su pierna para cuando Levi estuviera suficiente más cerca y despreocupadamente

–¡Ya basta mama! – le grito Eren levantando las manos y soltando la pistola – Solo has venido aquí con tu corazón lleno de odio e ira, no necesito eso… necesito comprensión y valor. Si quieres matar a alguien yo no seré quien lo haga.

Y la espada cayó al piso como algo que jamás hubiera formado parte de la vida del ojiverde, sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó a los brazos de Levi, enroscando sus manos en el cuello de Levi mientras el otro lo abrazaba, Eren eligió su camino. Y lloro en el hombro de Levi, como deseaba hacerlo desde hace muchas lunas, mientras el pelinegro dejaba ver lágrimas de su frustración y acariciaba los cabellos alborotados.

–Los alfas y los omegas no son diferentes – contesto Eren entre jadeos – somos personas, y jamás te perdonare lo que nos has hecho…

Levi intento apartar a Eren de encima, pero el castaño no dejo que le tocara más debajo de los hombros. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en Eren, no solo era esa extraña actitud suya, ni la desesperación con la que parecía luchar, ni la ansiedad. Era algo más.

–Bien, entonces por mi… pueden morirse los dos – amenazo Carla tomando el cuchillo en sus manos y apuntando a la espalda de Eren – Es obvio que ya te echaste a perder, ahora dime Levi… donde esta Leiren, lo necesito a él. El será un mejor rey…

–¡Cuidado Eren! – grito Levi moviendo a Eren para que Carla fallara en su intento por atacarle, le aparto con una patada que dejo a Eren tirado en el piso y retorciéndose de dolor, Levi también se arrastró fuera del ataque de la mujer y miro rápidamente a Eren.

Eren se tocaba el vientre con fuerza, los ojos de Levi se abrieron más de lo normal, sus labios sangraron cuando sus dientes comenzaron a rasgar la piel que tenía más cerca, al ver a su esposo, así… desfajado y con el torso completamente vendado, la cara compungida de dolor y los ojos llorosos. Había estado siendo sometido a algo que el aun no podía comprender y además de eso…

–¿Estas embarazado? – Pregunto Levi intentando levantarse – ¿Te han hecho esto….? ¡Tu! ¡Que le hiciste a Eren! Esto jamás te lo perdonare, voy a matarte con mis propias manos zorra….

Levi tomo la espada que había dejado tirada en el piso con toda la intención de herir a Carla, herirla de gravedad hasta matarla, pero fue detenido cuando Eren le tomo del tobillo. Su primera reacción fue la ira, al darse cuenta de que Eren no dejaba que atacaran a su madre, pero después lo noto, Eren necesitaba ayuda enserio… era como si todo lo que su cuerpo hubiera aguantado colapsara en este mismo momento. La enfermedad mental, el dolor corporal, las emociones… todo se le estaba juntando. Se le veía en la cara.

–Eren… - murmuro Levi viendo a Eren en un shock anafiláctico – ¡Eren!

–Está reaccionando a la droga delta…. – se rio Carla – maldito debilucho, no sirve para nada.

Levi no tuvo tiempo de contestar a los insultos de Carla cuando vio a Eren, algo estaba mal. Realmente estaba mal. Eren tenia nauseas porque no dejaba de dar arcadas como si quisiera vomitar, además de la notable dificultad para respirar por su pecho que descendía y ascendía, la taquicardia, la ansiedad en sus ojos… Levi tenía que hacer algo ya, no podía dejarlo para después.

–¡Levi! – Grito Mikasa entrando por la puerta, el pelinegro se giró a ver a la muchacha y sintió el impacto de un cuchillo atravesando parte de su brazo – ¡Levi llévate a Eren! Yo me encargare de ella…

Levi logro alejar a Carla de una patada en el estómago que la dejo en el piso, luego aun con las manos y el brazo herido corrió hasta Eren y lo tomo en sus brazos, tenía la boca seca y erupciones cutáneas que comenzaban a aparecer por su cuello y cara, Levi iba a salir corriendo del lugar.

–Levi… - murmuro Eren – quítame el vendaje.

Levi quería salir de aquí rápido, llevarlo con un doctor, con quien sea. El que sea, buscar a Hanji. Pero Eren estaba embarazado, Eren tenía un bebe, y su única petición era que le quitaran los vendajes. Entonces Levi volvió a dejarlo sobre el piso y logro quitar los vendajes con fuerza mientras Eren se rascaba todo el cuerpo, el shock anafiláctico estaba en su etapa más grave. Pero la vista era más deplorable si el muchacho estaba vendado.

Casi como una pelota el vientre de Eren volvió a la normalidad cuando Levi le quito los vendajes, era una pequeña pansa minúscula de tres centímetros de volumen, que dejaba ver los primeros tres meses de gestación, que habían sido escondidos bien.

–Te sacare de aquí ahora mismo – le prometió Levi y lo volvió a levantar llevándoselo en los brazos, que dolían como los mil diablos, pero nada dolería más que su corazón si a Eren le pasaba algo.

Levi se giró a ver a Mikasa antes de salir de la sala ámbar.

–¡Te lo dejo a ti! – le grito Mikasa, la pelinegra asintió.

–Todo por mi hermano.

Y lo vio partir con Eren entre sus brazos, dejándola sola en la sala ámbar, junto con la mujer que más odiaba en el universo, su propia madre.

0-0-0-0

Levi corría con Eren en sus brazos, el brazo le dolía al igual que las manos que se había cortado, le dolía admitirlo pero seguía perdiendo sangre y eso le quitaba considerable velocidad, en estas condiciones no era rival para nadie, lo mejor sería no cruzarse con nadie peligroso. Aun no tenía idea de que hacer o a donde dirigirse, mientras más se alejaba con el castaño en brazos más mal se sentía.

–Tranquilo amor – susurraba Levi – tranquilo, todo estará bien. Solo aguarda.

Eren se revolvía y se rascaba todo el cuerpo, era una molestia completamente. El rostro desesperado de Levi solo le confirmaba estas dudas, Levi se hallaba catatónico, erraba al dar las zancadas y caminaba con fuerza hacia muchos lados distintos. ¿A dónde iba? ¿A quién buscaba? ¿Quién le iba a ayudar? El castillo debía estar desalojado, no se supone que hubiera nadie

–Ya vamos mi amor – volvió a susurrarle Levi – Te llevare a tu cuarto.

Levi corrió por las escaleras alfombradas de rojo del enorme palacio saliendo de la sala principal y caminando por el largo pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones reales, donde se encontraba la habitación en la que Eren y Levi habían vivido por meses y habían cuidado de Leiren, habían hecho una vida en ese cuarto. Levi corrió y pateo la puerta para poder entrar, la puerta de madera rojiza se abrió.

Adentro las cosas habían cambiado demasiado para Levi, el cuarto estaba en penumbras y casi inutilizado, como si llevara años así. Completamente limpio, los muebles de Leiren estaban desaparecidos, o al menos estaban lejos de la vista de cualquier individuo. No había rastro de ellos. Levi coloco con miedo a Eren sobre la cama, le quito la casaca y las botas lo miro. El castaño estaba grave, tenía que ser atendido inmediatamente.

No podía ponerse débil en este momento, tenía que encontrar ayuda. Pero sus rodillas le fallaban, quería tirarse. Quería morirse, si Eren se moría ahí, él también se quería morir.

–Iré por ayuda – afirmo Levi mirando a Eren, era claro que el menos no prestaba atención a las aseguraciones, estaba sufriendo, al menos no se le cerraban las vías respiratorias pero el shock anafiláctico era grave, necesitaba atención médica inmediata.

Levi se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta más rápido de cómo había entrado, esta vez ya no traía el paso extra así que sus pies eran más ligeros y sus temores se intensificaban, había dejado a Eren, solo… en su estado, simplemente no podía tardar, tenía que conseguir ayuda rápido y volver a su lado lo más pronto posible.

Tenía que encontrar a Hanji, era la única persona que podía ayudarle. La única que él conocía, era la doctora de Eren algo tenía que poder hacer, pero no sabía nada de ella. No sabía dónde estaba o si podría encontrarla, si la suerte no estaba de su lado probablemente la doctora hubiera desalojado el palacio. Aun así tenía que buscarla. El instinto de Levi le dijo 'Ve al tercer piso, al consultorio de Zoe'

Como alma en pena y que la lleva el demonio Levi salió corriendo del pasillo de las habitaciones reales y se transportó hasta las escaleras, no había olvidado todas las veces que eren y el fueron al consultorio de Hanji a ver a Leiren, que aún era un pequeño embrión. Así que sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba.

'Soy una mierda, deje a Eren, merezco morir. Pero primero debo salvarle'

La oscuridad del castillo daba un toque tenebroso, las tinieblas aguardaban a cada escalón, pero Levi no podía darse por vencido, definitivamente tenía que encontrar a Hanji, porque él no tenía idea de qué hacer con la reacción alérgica de Eren, en momentos así deseaba haber estudiado solo un poco más. Tenía que hacer algo.

Sus esperanzas se cayeron hasta el suelo cuando vio la puerta del consultorio semi abierta y el lugar completamente vacío, no había un alma adentro y parecía que no había entrado nadie en mucho tiempo, justo como la habitación de Eren. Levi se jalo los cabellos y retrocedió. Si Hanji no estaba aquí ¿Dónde más podía estar?

Corrió por las escaleras, bajando a zancadas cuando su cuerpo se impactó con otro bulto, igual de fuerte pero menos vulnerable, por el impacto Levi cayo contra los escalones, y la persona se le fue encima como perro contra carne, intentaron detenerla, Levi puso las manos sobre su rostro intentado evitar los arañazos. Abrió los ojos y frente a él tenia a la mismísima Hanji, con una desesperada Petra que intentaba detenerla.

–¿Hanji? – musito Levi confundido cuando le quitaron a la castaña de encima ¿Por qué lo había atacado?

La de lentes se quedó quieta como una bestia esperando atacar, y tras unos segundos de inspección se golpeó la frente como si acabara de ver algo y sonrió.

–¿Levi? Perdón, no me pude controlar. Mi cerebro y sus bajos instintos – la excusa era patética pero Levi no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué rayos se refería, porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer - ¿Qué caraj…?

–¡Necesito tu ayuda! – Grito Levi levantándose – Es Eren… tiene un shock anafiláctico, está en su habitación ¡Vamos! ¡No sé qué hacer!

Hanji se quedó quieta, Petra también dejo de respirar.

–¿Shock anafiláctico? – la voz de Petra salió golpeada, como si el aire de sus pulmones hubiera sido completamente expulsado de momento. –¿Por qué?

Levi no quería dar explicaciones, lo que realmente quería era salir corriendo de aquí y llevarlas con Eren, que la doctora lo curara, que lo viera. No quería hablar, necesitaba actuar. Eso era lo que realmente necesitaba. Aun así tendría que dar pistas antes de correr

–Es porque, no lo sé… no se nada, Carla dijo algo de una reacción a la droga. Por favor, Hanji ayúdalo. No sé qué hacer – Antes de que la científica pudiera contestar Levi ya estaba bajando las escaleras, a pesar de lo frio que era siempre, la desesperación lo hacía actuar de este modo y era difícil para el controlarse.

Hanji miro al pelinegro.

–¡Hay que llevarlo a mi consultorio! ¡Rápido! – y las dos muchachas salieron corriendo tras Levi que ya estaba por ir a buscar a Eren, porque una cosa tan grave así no podía esperar más y la única forma de tratar a Eren era en un lugar donde hubiera el medicamento necesario.

Por suerte Hanji estaba en un momento de lucidez.

0-0-0-0

–¿Mikasa? – Pregunto Carla tras un prolongado silencio, una sonrisa guasona se mostró en su degenerado rostro – ¿Mikasa mi hija alfa?

Mikasa apretó la espada que había tomado del piso, la espada que Levi había dejado, en la otra mano traía la que ella había tomado con anterioridad, se arrepentía de no haber traído una pistola o algo más, porque de verdad que quería terminar con esto de solo un balazo. Así se evitaría los horribles diálogos.

–¿Te acuerdas de mí? Mama – pregunto Mikasa acercándose a su madre

–Pues claro, eras la más mística hija que pude tener… más una chiquilla estúpida, una alfa – Carla volvió a reírse y se tomó del estómago – La princesa primogénita, ¿Viste tu final?

Mikasa se sentía terriblemente molesta, con un odio brutal. Carla no se arrepentía de nada y además, se burlaba de su destino.

–¿Me dices eso en esta noche de tu perdición? No sabes cuánto desee que llegara tu final, que llegara este día. Muchas veces no pude dormir, ni descansar. Solamente pensaba en terrible final. Vengarme de tu traición infame, zorra…

Carla se cubrió la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada, a este punto no necesitaba ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Eren estaba al borde de la muerte, Mikasa quería asesinarla. Al menos estaba bien perfumada. Ya no tenía ningún tipo de escapatoria. Las tinieblas del castillo las arropaban.

–Soy una alfa, esa fue mi maldición y mi perdición. Pero jamás te perdonare que me hayas alejado de Eren, era mi hermano adorado – Mikasa levanto la espada – y ahora no dejare que le hagas daño ni a él ni a Leiren, ni a Levi… a nadie. ¿Entendiste? Este es tu final, el final de tu maldito reino del terror.

Carla dio un paso enfrente. Mirando a su hija primogénita, la que debió ser una omega… debió ser una omega, pero no lo fue y esa había sido su perdición. No se arrepintió de nada de haberla mandado al abismo, a su pobre hija. Al diablo con ella, solo había necesitado de Eren y su hijo la había abandonado. A quien mierda le importaba esta princesa.

–Fuiste una inútil. – La tensión de Mikasa aumentaba – ¿Este era tu sueño? ¿Hacer que yo deje de respirar? ¿Volver a juntarte con Eren? ¿Ver a Sasha llorando de desesperación? ¿Por qué no te olvidaste de todo eso? Al final no eres muy distinta a mí, yo tampoco pude olvidar a mis enemigos y eso termino con los alfas… velos, ahora gritan por volver y tu cumpliendo tus anhelos. Yo eduque a Eren para que fuera el mejor rey omega, aun si me matas… el lograra mantener a los omegas en el poder ¿Viste a Levi? Es incapaz de decirle a esa preciosidad que no.

–Eren es una preciosidad, pero no tiene nada que ver con la venganza que estoy a punto de obtener – contesto Mikasa dando una zancada larga – Quiero ver tu sangre derramándose entre mis manos, jamás te perdonare.

Carla dio un paso más cerca.

–En ese caso, que te aproveche – se rio como bruja macabra y tomo la espada que Mikasa estiraba en su contra, pero antes de que pudiera cumplir su 'suicidio' Mikasa movió las manos, levantando la espada por encima de la cabeza de la reina y bajándola con un ruido sordo que estamparía contra la cabeza de la monarca.

Cortando la piel y enterrándose en el hueso de la cabeza, mientras que la nariz y los ojos quedaban en blanco y la sangre brotaba sin detenerse tras el golpe. La mujer cayó de rodillas.

–Eren es el mejor – escupió Mikasa – y por fin llego mi momento de vengarme.

Mikasa saco la espada clavada en la cabeza de su progenitora y la enterró en la espalda nuevamente, una y otra vez. Hasta que el cuerpo dejo de moverse, el vestido se entinto de sangre y la corona quedo a un lado como un recuerdo de una mujer que se volvió loca de odio y desquito su furia contra una raza, sin importar a quien se llevaba por la corbata: ni su hija, ni la pareja de su hijo, ni su nieto. Ni su maldito pueblo. No le importo nada, lo único que quería era a su hijo para ella sola, ese hijo que al final la llevo a su ruina. Y Mikasa cumplió su gran promesa.

Matar a la persona que le creo una infelicidad inmensa.

La puerta de la sala ámbar se abrió de par en par y la visión era horrenda, el cuerpo partido y ensangrentado en el piso, la muchacha pelinegra completamente envuelta en las entrañas de la otra y la felicidad reflejada en la cara. En esta noche fatal la reina había encontrado su perdición, pero la princesa alfa no iba a completar todos sus cometidos

–¿Majestad? – Murmuro Annie Leonhart al mirar el desastre en el piso, con el cabello rubio que comenzaba desacomodarse, sus ojos desenfocados miraron a Mikasa – Te matare….

* * *

N/A: Perdonen la tardanza, pero son 10000 palabras. El capítulo más complicado que he escrito hasta ahora en mi vida.

Es raro como desconfiamos de Erwin y Annie ¿No? Siempre pensamos que las personas leales nos traicionaran. Espero les guste muchísimo. ¡Ya estamos cerca del final y desenlace!Si piensan que la muerte de Carla fue rápida solo debo decir que muchas veces cuando hay ataques en los reinos la realeza se prepara para suicidarse y morir con honor, por eso Mikasa se le fue encima.

LAS AMO CON TODO MI KOKORO.

Perdonen contestare todos sus reviews en PM por que fueron muchísimos y esto serian puras notas y nada de capitulo, pero muchas gracias a todas: **Engel Laufen, Lia Primrose, Charly Land, Gatita Pantheraoncafelina, Nanao himura, Ochibi, Imaginedatcat, Mukuro-ack, Naruby, ZakuryMinashiro, Kanon Yukata, Amor Fujoshi, Chica Phantomhive, Halley**. Las amo gracias por sus reviews. Juro que les mandare PM.!

Halley: Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y espero que te guste el desenlace de la historia, muchísimas gracias por tu review me haces muy feliz. Soy muy constante ya verás que cada semana actualizo o dos semanas a lo mucho, gracias por todo y saludos!

¡LAS ADORO CON TODO MI CORAZON ENSERIO! MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR TODO

Nos vemos en un par de semanas, perdonen por la tardanza.


	19. En que el afilado cuchillo de una vida

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **CRESTOMATÍA**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **En el que el afilado cuchillo de una vida corta llega**

— ¿No crees que ya se tardaron? —Pregunto Christa un poco alterada mirando por encima de la barandilla que los protegía — ¿Crees que Eren este bien?

— ¡Por el amor de dios Christa, quieres meter tu cara abajo del barandal! Nos estamos escondiendo, no estamos de picnic.

—Ya, pero es que el suelo esta frio y ya me desespere de esperarlos. Espero que estén bien, no sé qué haría si le pasara algo a Eren. De alguna manera me siento culpable por irme y dejarlos aquí mientras yo estaba… felizmente a tu lado.

Ymir se le quedo mirando a la rubia, se quitó el cabello de la cara y suspiro.

—Mira, Christa no tienes que sentirte culpable de nada porque en realidad tú no hiciste nada malo. Yo debería sentirme culpable, pero no lo hago porque realmente no me arrepiento de nada. Quería tratarte conmigo y sacarte de este infierno.

Christa miro a su alfa, la atmosfera no era romántica, había desastre por todos lados sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse increíblemente atraída a la mujer, era guapa y además cumplía con sus necesidades, la ayudaba y la cuidaba. Aun siendo de este modo no podía evitar sentirse mal y culpable. Y había abandonado a su familia, a su hermana, a su madre, a sus hermanos.

—Quisiera ver a mi hermana —Suspiro la rubia levantándose del escondite —Quisiera que la conocieras…

— ¡Que estás haciendo! —grito Ymir a susurros levantándose

—Lo lamento pero aquí sentadas sin hacer nada no lograremos nada, tenemos que buscar a Eren y a Levi. Tal vez necesiten nuestra ayuda…

Y hecho a correr sin detenerse, Ymir suspiro y siguió los pasos de la muchacha mirando por todos lados, el terreno parecía despejado de alguna manera pero había algo que no cuadraba, olía muy fuerte por todos lados, olía a omegas asustado, a su deliciosa pareja destinada y a alfas… pero no los alfas que estaban atacando la ciudad, si no alfas con un otro distinto y peculiar, como un medicamento extraño

—Por favor Christa, hay que volver al escondite, por favor… hay un olor muy raro.

Pero la otra no escucho las razones y siguió caminando por el patio principal del palacio, mirando por todos lados y escuchando los cañones a lo lejos que se acercaban con rapidez. Entre sus divagaciones Christa respiro profundamente y comprobó que la castaña no se había equivocado, había un olor raro y preocupante en el aire. Un olor como de otra raza, una desconocida. Y peligrosa.

El castillo se levantó frente a Christa prominente y cubierto de un aura desconocida, Christa se detuvo abruptamente al mirar las puertas del castillo, que le resulto desconocido. Le resulto raro de alguna forma. Era su extraño olor, lo horrible de la guerra, la lejanía que ahora mismo tenía con las personas que la querían.

—No es un paso más o te mato —soltó Ymir sacando una pistola de seis tiros y apuntando hacia enfrente, hacia la puerta del palacio.

— ¡Ymir! —Dijo Christa mirando. Había tres mujeres en la puerta, con ojos amenazadores de sobre manera, con ojos cargados de furia. Desprendiendo un olor tan raro que resultaba aterrador de cierta manera. —Es mi hermana y la princesa Mina.

—No las conozco, parece que quieren atacarnos —dijo Ymir tomando a Christa y colocándola por detrás de ella para su mayor protección — ¿son omegas? ¿Qué quieren?

— ¡Hermana! —grito Christa con emoción, pero su hermana no respondió al saludo.

Las tres mujeres estaban furiosas y parecían fuera de sí, habían conseguido salir del sótano y habían seguido las órdenes que se le fueron impuestas, repeler a los alfas que intentaran entrar al palacio, Ymir era una alfa y ellas no iban a dejar que pasara, la iban a matar.

—Christa —murmuro Frieda —Ven con nosotros, deja a esta alfa y vámonos. Ella no va a entrar y va a morir aquí mismo.

Las palabras de su hermana despertaron un sentimiento de dolor en su corazón, la que hablaba no era aquella amorosa chica que le había dado su apoyo cuando su madre junto con la de Armin habían decidido que no querían una sociedad donde tener hijos nada más porque si, su hermana era su verdadera madre, pero ahora se veía tan mal… tan extraña.

—Ella es mi pareja destinada —intento explicarle —No puedes matarle, porque desde el día en que yo nací, ella fue elegida para mí. Aunque nunca pudiéramos verlo. Ella es mi tesoro, me encontró y no permitiré que le pase nada… así que si quieres matarla por ser una alfa, para mí no hay distinción. No dejare que la mates.

—No seremos solo nosotras —hablo la tercera mujer y desconocida —Aunque no lo crean en este patio hay más de 2000 alfas bajo mis órdenes que las atacaran en cuanto de la orden.

—No te atrevas… —Dijo Ymir quitándole el seguro a la pistola — ¡Christa mantente detrás de mí!

—Si ellos se encontraran ocupados como para no atacarlas, ellas dos las atacaran… seguiremos las órdenes que la reina nos ha dado y nada va a cambiar ese hecho, ni que sean pareja destinada ni mucho menos. No habrá nada que evite su muerte ¿Verdad?

Frieda y Mina asintieron.

—Entonces agiliza esto, porque voy a dispararte justo en la frente. —Ymir apunto la pistola a la frente de la mujer rubia, jalo del gatillo y cuando el impacto sonó Christa la empujo con sus brazos dejando la bala perdida en el aire.

— ¡Christa!

— ¡Atáquenla! —Grito la mujer, y tanto como la princesa, como la hermana de Christa salieron disparadas en dirección a la pecosa.

Christa se arrepintió enormemente de haber evitado el balazo cuando vio a su hermana caer encima de su alfa con una fuerza que se supone que no tenía y comenzar a golpearla mientras Ymir intentaba defenderse con puños abiertos, era una batalla de jalones de cabello y puñetazos.

La princesa Mina la tomo a ella de los cabellos, christa intento razonar con ella pero no hubo forma de que la soltara. Miro en dirección a la tercera mujer que buscaba a tientas en el pasto la pistola que había tirado la pecosa. La bala había impactado en su brazo.

— ¡Déjenla en paz! —Grito Christa cuando Ymir logro levantarse y comenzó a golpear a su hermana con el puño cerrado — ¡No se hagan daño! ¡No pueden dañarse la una a la otra sin dañarme a mí!

Ymir se detuvo por un instante y tomo del cuello a Frieda, la levanto un poco y la dejo caer al piso con gran impulso, haciendo gala de su fuerza de alfa.

—Lo siento, Christa. Pero esta, no es tu hermana… es una criatura completamente manipulada de la mente. —impacto su puño una vez más en la cara de la condesa.

Christa suspiro y se mordió la lengua, seguía tomada por Mina, mientras sus ojos soltaban lágrimas de desesperación al ver como las dos se herían sin piedad alguna, se rasguñaban y se golpeaban, y como la otra mujer buscaba la pistola con desesperación para poder darle un balazo a su pareja destinada y terminar con esto. Sin embargo Christa la vio primero.

No había forma de que la tomara, pero si podía ocultarla, dejarla bajo su pie hasta que fuera un buen momento para usarla.

— ¡Ustedes no son omegas, son monstruos! —las ofendió Christa con torpeza

—No has visto a los verdaderos monstruos, los verdaderos monstruos… son los alfas delta. Esas cosas… con monstruosas.

0-0-0-0

Como un felino agazapado, como un felino temeroso. Como un jaguar salvaje y una pantera sigilosa, cubierta de sangre y entrañas de la persona que más había odiado en su corta vida. La persona que era el recipiente de todos sus temores y otras cosas, ahora estaba muerta, había logrado su cometido. Pero en sus planes no estaba, matar a esta mujer.

Que parecía tener más ganas que nadie en el mundo de matarla.

—Te odio —le declaro la rubia —No tarde más de veinte minutos, has acabado con ella… mataste a la reina Carla, la mujer que nos dio a los omegas un lugar y un estatus, tú la mataste. Debes de ser la persona más despiadada del universo, te odio con todo mi corazón.

—Yo la odiaba a ella —gruño la pelinegra levantándose del piso y dejando el cadáver aún caliente desbordar sangre, manchar el suelo dorado de la sala ámbar. —ella solo les metió ideas inconexas y no les dijo la verdad.

— ¡La verdad no es otra! Los alfas son la mierda de este mundo, nos han querido dominar por años… ella se puso los pantalones y decidió darnos un lugar.

Mikasa dio una zancada hasta la rubia que sostenía con firmeza una pistola y un cuchillo junto a su cadera, estaba en desventaja. Su espada estaba manchada de sangre y tenía un cuchillo, un solo balazo en el lugar adecuado y terminaría con su existencia, de nuevo se dio cuenta de lo determinada que estaba la otra a mandarla al inframundo.

—No sabes quién soy. Soy la hermana melliza de Eren, Carla arruino mi vida, yo tenía que matarla.

— ¿Tú crees que a mí eso me importa? —se rio —Eren es una de las personas más deplorables y asquerosas que he llegado a conocer, ustedes no deberían ser sus hijos… yo debí ser hija de la reina, sería la reina perfecta. Yo habría reinado tan bien como ella, pero ella siempre viendo por su Eren, nunca se dio cuenta de las personas que realmente la admirábamos y la queríamos.

—No tienes idea de lo mal de la cabeza que estaba mi madre —le escupió y levanto la espada —Ahora puedes dispararme pero estoy en desventaja ante esa arma.

Annie miro su pistola y gruño. Luego apunto con fuerza. Sonrió.

—Eres una alfa, estoy en desventaja. Anda demuéstrame tu supuesta superioridad…

—Si tiras la pistola tirare la espada, puedes dispararme en la pierna. Luchemos con cuchillo ¿Aceptas?

Annie lo pensó, por una parte estaba rabiosa. Esta mujer había matado a la reina, no había más que dolor y odio en su corazón para ella ahora, pero matarla de un balazo no la haría desahogar su ira. Apunto con decisión y disparo a la pelinegra en la pierna derecha, eso debería quitarle habilidad, aunque se tratase de una alfa. Después tiro la pistola con un lanzamiento perfecto y se disparó sola cuando cayó al otro lado del salón.

Uno de los espejos de la sala se rompió.

—Tira tu espada y terminemos con esto.

Estaba tan furiosa que ni siquiera había atendido a los gemidos de dolor que había soltado ella cuando la bala había atravesado su piel. La había desgarrado y ahora estaba sangrando. Pero tiro la espada de cualquier forma, el trato que ella había propuesto se cumplía. Dejo la espada caer al lado opuesto de la sala ámbar y tomo el cuchillo que la misma Annie le había entregado a la reina Carla.

—Te voy a matar.

—Solo tenía una misión en la vida, matar a mi madre. Ahora voy a vivir, por Leiren y por mi hermano.

Annie dio una patada en la pierna izquierda de Mikasa doblándola y dejándola caer sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la reina, manchándose completamente de la sangre de su progenitora. Se le subió encima y apunto el cuchillo directamente a su cara. Pero Mikasa rodo rápidamente haciendo que Annie lo enterrara en la carne muerta de la reina y dejándola caer al piso.

La rubia quedo boca abajo con el vestido tiñéndosele de sangre y el cuchillo que había quedado clavado en el cuerpo de la reina. Mikasa apunto también a su cara, Annie la detuvo con el antebrazo y subió la pierna para desplazar a Mikasa de ella con una patada en el estómago.

La pelinegra se levantó con esfuerzo pues su pierna dolía latentemente y vio a la rubia arrastrarse hasta el cuchillo que había dejado, sacándolo de la mujer y apuntándolo con lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo a ella. Ella suspiro al ver los ojos decididos de la rubia.

— ¡Muérete de una buena vez! —grito Annie levantándose y lazando una patada circular que Mikasa recibió con los brazos en forma de cruz, haciéndola caer y luego dar una voltereta para detener la cuchillada que Annie le dirigía a la cara.

—Solo sabes apuntar a mi rostro —se burló y dejo que el cuchillo de Annie cayera sobre la piel de su brazo, rasgando parte de este y dejándole un corte superficial.

—No me importa a donde te dé mientras termines desangrándote —le rugió y lanzo un puñetazo a la cara de Mikasa, esta lo esquivo y le dio un rodillazo en el vientre.

Annie cayó hacia atrás y dejo el cuchillo caer. El aire se había ido completamente de sus pulmones, se recuperaba cuando Mikasa se subió en ella de forma grotesca desesperada por matarla. Annie tomo el cuchillo.

—No sabes lo que no es tener amor familiar. Por eso no voy a morir, porque nunca más volveré a abandonar a mi nueva familia…

—Me das risa —Bufo la rubia —Vas a morir. Puedes ir a reunirte con la reina.

Mikasa sonrió abiertamente y empuño el cuchillo en dirección a la yugular de Annie. La rubia fue más rápida, tomo el cuchillo y lo clavo en la suave piel de la espalda de Mikasa, justo donde se encuentran los pulmones, las manos de Mikasa se abrieron y el cuchillo que ella traía cayo en el piso. Grito de dolor y cayó al piso.

Con rapidez Annie saco el cuchillo que había clavado en la espalda de la pelinegra y se levantó dejándola sangrar en la alfombra.

Mikasa escupió sangre de la boca.

— ¿Sabes?

Annie se hinco a su lado recogiendo ambos cuchillos y viéndola sangrar.

—Creo que Eres mi pareja destinada.

—Qué mala suerte. —contesto Annie quedándose sentada en el piso en un espacio entre Mikasa y la reina Carla.

0-0-0-0

Jean y Marco no habían dejado de correr desde que habían entrado al palacio, tan pronto como Levi y Mikasa desaparecieron de su vista, comenzaron a correr por el desértico palacio. Con el corazón en un puño y el alma saliéndose por su boca. Notaron también ellos los extraños olores que el palacio desprendía.

—Jean ¿Y si él no está aquí? —Le pregunto Marco subiendo con Jean los escalones de dos en dos.

—Tiene que estar aquí, confió que está aquí… si no está aquí, no sé qué hare. Lo tendré que buscar en cada habitación de cada piso. —suspiro con frustración y siguió subiendo los escalones hasta que llego al descanso —Pero, no pienses eso. Solo lo sacamos de aquí y salimos tan rápido como entramos.

Marco suspiro, Jean era idealista y estaba inspirado, no había ni una sola pared que se interpusiera en sus objetivos, quiere encontrar a su destacable pareja destinada. Y no había nada que hacer para hacerlo pensar con más prudencia.

— ¿No te preocupa Levi? —le susurro Marco subiendo la escalera

—Si todo sale bien, cuando logre tener a Armin conmigo, voy a ayudar a Levi, a que sepa donde esta Eren, el necesita encontrarlo lo más pronto posible.

Llegaron al primer piso. Todo estaba boca arriba, las plantas tiradas, las cortinas desgarradas, habían evacuado todo sin siquiera percatarse el desastre que habían dejado atrás, el castillo parecía abandonado. No había ni un alma.

—Las habitaciones de ellos están en el piso de arriba ¿Por qué te entretienes tanto? —le pregunto Marco ya en el descansado rumbo al siguiente piso.

— ¿Dónde estarán todos los omegas?

—En los refugios.

Jean miro a Marco, era un buen amigo, apoyaba a los alfas tan fielmente y lo apoyaba a él en todas sus locuras, suspiro y siguió subiendo los escalones con rapidez, dejando a su amigo por detrás y mirando con emoción las puertas de los cuartos que se mostraban frente a él.

— ¡Esa habitación! — Sonrió Jean —ahí tiene que estar, ahí lo conocí… seria listo de su parte quedarse ahí a esperarme ¿no crees?

—Armin es un omega listo —concreto Marco y salió corriendo junto con Jean a la habitación donde se supone que Armin estaba.

La puerta estaba atascada, seguramente por seguridad, nada que el hombro de Jean no pudiera derrumbar, la puerta hizo sonido de madera rompiéndose y crujiendo, y la puerta se abrió. Jean y Marco entraron a la habitación, se quedaron analizando el lugar y ahí estaba el rubio, con el cabello desenfadado atado, ropa cómoda y una cara de pocos amigos, pero con una pizca de ilusión en los ojos azules. Justo sobre la cama donde lo había marcado.

— ¡Armin! Sabía que estarías aquí —Dijo Jean lanzándose a sus brazos como un crio a los brazos de su madre.

—Yo sabía que vendrías por mí. —le sonrió con ternura.

Armin estaba panzón, tenía los trillizos, Jean poso la mano sobre el vientre abultado de su pequeñísima pareja, suspiro con alivio una vez que lo tuvo a su lado, era extraño pero la sensación era hermosa. Era una sensación llena de satisfacción, lo quería. Quería demostrarle su amor para toda la vida.

—Estoy feliz de verte, ellos también lo están —Le explico Armin poniéndose encima una chamara que lo cubría bien. —Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí.

Jean quito la mano del vientre de su omega con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro, miro a Marco con felicidad y su amigo también sonrió.

—Él es Marco, Armin, es mi mejor amigo. Me ha ayudado a venir por ti.

—Gracias Marco, el parece ser una persona imprudente así que síguelo guiando, yo ya tengo que guiar a tres bebes —la sonrisa cálida y maternal de Armin toco el corazón del pecoso, era verdad eso de los omegas embarazados, inspiran confianza y cariño.

Marco no podía odiarlo, Jean era su amigo quizá su mejor amigo, pero Armin estaba cargando con sus bebés. Quizá unos bebes que eran idénticos a Jean, y él también tenía ganas de cuidarlos. Ahora comprendía a Mikasa, esa sensación de cariño que se siente por una vida que está por llegar, una pequeña vida que ya ha nacido, esa necesidad de amor y protección que solo un bebe o un omega puede causar.

—Cuidare de él —sonrió Marco y tomo la mano de Armin —Duque Arlet.

—Solo Armin —De nuevo sonrió con gentileza — ahora, tenemos que irnos. No hay tiempo que perder.

Jean sonrió y asintió con el ceño fruncido y la decisión de cuidar a su omega le tomo de la muñeca y dieron pasos largos hasta la salida. No había rastro de gente, de soldados omegas o de cualquier otra presencia que denotara una amenaza. Marco se mantuvo a su lado cuando los tres comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

— ¿Dónde está Eren? —le pregunto Jean a Armin con la esperanza de saber un poco más sobre Levi.

—No lo sé.

Jean hizo una mueca, eso no era nada bueno. Si no sabía dónde estaba Eren entonces tampoco podían tener una idea de donde estaba Levi o Mikasa. Ninguno de ellos y quizá todos adentro de este palacio corrían un peligro que desconocían. Incluso Armin que había pasado tres meses aquí desconocía esa amenaza para ellos.

—Tendremos que salir y esperar al contingente alfa —sugirió Marco bajando los escalones.

— ¿No les llega ese olor? —Pregunto Armin mirando por la ventana —Es un olor raro, como de alfa… pero es extraño, es un olor raro. No creo que salir sea la mejor opción.

—Ymir y Christa se han quedado afuera —Murmuro Jean ayudando a Armin a bajar los últimos escalones —Estaban escondidas, tendremos que salir a verlas, tampoco podemos dejarlas solas… Levi y Mikasa están aquí buscando a Eren en cuanto lo encuentren van a salir con él. Tienen que salir. Tendremos que salir nosotros también…

Llegaron a la planta principal que seguía tan abandonada como cuando la dejaron por primera vez, con ese ligero y extraño olor rondando por el lugar. La mente de Armin trabajaba con rapidez, no solo Eren estaba desaparecido, también Sasha y Mina. Ahora conocía donde estaba Christa pero el palacio también debía tener gente… tenía que haber un lugar donde esperar que resultara seguro para ellos.

— ¿Huelen eso? —Murmuro Marco deteniéndose abruptamente en el vestíbulo principal —Huele extraño…

Jean miro a los dos omegas con los que estaba, los dos tenían las aletas de la nariz agitadas y respiraban. Era un olor extraño, incluso distinto al que rondaba en el patio del palacio, un olor intenso y tétrico. Algo que él hubiera podido identificar.

—Es sangre... —conjeturo Armin, denotando su agilidad mental —Sangre y mucha… y huele demasiado. Me duele la nariz.

Jean lo noto, era completamente cierto, se trataba de un aroma fuerte a sangre. Provenía de una de las habitaciones del salón principal, el olor habría alertado a cualquier tipo de animal. Si había muertos en ese cuarto, no era solo uno.

—Es la sala ámbar… —dijo Marco

Jean tomo fuertemente la muñeca de Armin y apretó el hombro de Marco. Él era el alfa. Tenía que hacerse cargo de esta situación, igual no podía dejarlos solos y había otra luz en su mirada, algo que recordó pero en ese momento no se percató, estaba casi seguro de que Levi había caminado frente a esa puerta antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

—Ahí es a donde entro Levi —aventuro —Tenemos que ir a ver. Síganme y quédense detrás de mí.

Los dos omegas se mostraron valientes y determinados y caminaron a zancadas hasta la sala ámbar que tenía la puerta cerrada. Jean tomo la cerradura y con un poco de terror la abrió, la puerta chillo, el olor de sangre inundaba su nariz, Armin se cubrió la boca y dejo la puerta abierta para ver el interior. Lo dorado de la habitación resplandecía con fuerza y la sangre en el piso formaba un charco enorme. Jean entro.

Una persona se levantó de entre la sangre que estaba en el piso. Había dos cuerpos, no solo era sangre, había también carne por todos lados, carne de uno de los cuerpos. Alguien había sido mutilado. Armin y Marco entraron y se quedaron a lado de Jean. Marco se acercó a Armin que repentinamente había tenido náuseas y había vomitado.

No lo culpaba. El olor era nauseabundo incluso para alguien que no estaba embarazado.

—Mikasa… —Murmuro Jean viendo a la pelinegra tirada en el piso. — ¡Tu! ¡¿Quién eres?!

Annie se levantó con la cara bañada en lágrimas, con el vestido profundamente empapado en sangre de ambas personas, con un cuchillo en la mano y la cara devastada.

—Vaya, vaya… pero si se trata de Marco —Sonrió Annie —Maldito traidor. Y miren nada más lo que trajo la marea, Armin Arlet. El respetable duque Arlet.

—Es la reina… —suspiro Marco con los ojos como un búho mirando el cuerpo destazado a lado de la rubia.

Aniño dio un paso adelante, y apunto su arma enfrente en dirección a Jean. Con una sonrisa perfecta se lamio un poco de sangre que tenía en la mano, algo asqueroso que resultaba terriblemente confuso en este momento.

—Y tu… un alfa, debes de ser… la pareja destinada de Arlet ¿No es así? —se rio— Pareja destinada, enserio que me rio de esa estupidez. Además, claro está… eres el papa de los engendros que lleva en el vientre ¿cierto? No eres tonto Arlet, supiste bien a quien abrirle las piernas, mira que hasta te ha venido a buscar como príncipe encantado y todo.

—Esa es la reina y es… ¿Es Mikasa? ¿Mikasa? La hermana melliza de Eren, pero Mikasa esta… Mikasa está… —Los ojos de Armin se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¿La conoces? —Pregunto Annie con confusión —Es mi pareja destinada. ¿Lo comprenden? Son mierdas miserables que no existen. Mato a la reina Carla, estaba cansada… estoy cansada de los alfas y estoy cansada de ustedes. ¿Por qué han venido a molestarme?

Jean gruño con furia, la sangre hacia que perdiera la cabeza, el cuchillo escurriendo, la sonrisa descarada y lunática de la mujer de pelo rubio. Algo estaba realmente mal y tenía a dos omegas indefensos aquí, tenía que alejarlos de ella. Y ella estaba armada, el no.

—Hay que salir de aquí… —Susurro Jean mirando a Armin y a Marco de soslayo.

Marco frunció el ceño.

—Y… ¿Mikasa?

— ¿Ya se van tan pronto? — Los interrumpió Annie dando tres grandes zancadas hasta ellos —Porque no se quedan y organizamos una pequeña fiesta, con motivo de nuestro primer y feliz encuentro, el de Mikasa y mío, tal vez yo debería… cobrarme lo mismo ¿No creen?

—No te atrevas a dar un paso más —advirtió Jean valientemente dando un paso enfrente.

—Hagamos lo justo. Apuñalo al duque y te dejo ir. ¿Un alfa por un omega, no?

Jean no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, solo pudo salir corriendo en dirección derecha de la sala ámbar, aterrizando en el piso para poder tomar la pistola que había visto y apuntarla contra la rubia que había avanzado con rapidez a apuñalar a Armin, pero cuando apunto era tarde. Annie había apuñalado en el estómago a Marco que se había interpuesto en el camino a Armin. Aun así el gatillo sonó y el disparo salió e impacto en la rubia en una parte que el no pudo ubicar.

— ¡Marco! —Grito Armin con desesperación al ver al castaño pecoso caer de rodillas al suelo, sujetarse las entrañas para evitar que terminaran regadas por el piso. Gritando y llorando vio a Jean acercarse y tomar a Marco.

— ¡Marco! —Lo llamo Jean —Mierda, maldición Marco no te mueras… vámonos de aquí, tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos que ir con los alfas. Marco aguanta no te mueras.

Se lo cargo en la espalda, llenando a Jean todo de sangre, aun con el atrás Jean tomo a Armin de la muñeca para jalarlo, pero este se quedó mirando a la rubia que había quedado en el piso después a la reina y finalmente a Mikasa.

—Mikasa… —suplico intentando soltarse de la mano de Jean —Tenemos que llevárnosla. No podemos dejarla aquí, no podemos… Mikasa.

— ¡Armin! —Le grito Jean exigiéndole que le mirara —comprende tu lugar, esa perra estaba punto de apuñalarte en el estómago, donde están MIS hijos, no voy a dejar que nada te pase, tengo que sacarte de aquí. Aunque quisiera no puedo llevarla, no puedo llevarlos a todos. Tenemos que irnos, no quiero que Marco muera…

Armin miro a Jean y luego a Marco, tenía los ojos cerrados una rajada en el estómago de veinte centímetros. No había que ser muy listo para saberlo. Lo que Jean hacia no era valentía era desesperación. Pero asintió, no podía arriesgar a sus hijos.

Salieron de la sala ámbar.

Perdóname Mikasa, pensó Jean jalando a Armin y cargando a Marco, perdóname. En verdad lo lamento.

0-0-0-0

La puerta se abrió con un azote que resulto demasiado fuerte incluso para Eren que se debatía acostado en la cama entre la vida y la muerte, con los ojos apenas abiertos vio a las tres personas entrar y rápidamente ponerlo en forma horizontal.

—Maldición esto es grave —musito Hanji levantando las piernas de Eren —Eren es alérgico a la maldita droga, él bebe está sufriendo perdida de oxígeno. Esto es grave, demasiado grave…

Levi se jalo el cabello con desesperación y miro a Eren que respiraba con la dificultad más grave que había visto en su vida. Eren tenía los ojos medio cerrados e hiperventilaba. Rápidamente Petra comenzó a quitarle la ropa hasta dejarlo en camisa.

—Tengo que administrarle medicina y no la tengo —Se desesperó Hanji —Hay que abrirle las vidas respiratorias, no hay más opciones. Colócalo en esa posición Petra.

—De acuerdo —contesto la otra facilitándole a Eren una posición para que respirara de forma rápida y concisa, el castaño logro regular la respiración un poco pero no era suficiente.

—No hay manera de que saque la droga de su cuerpo —Se lamentó Hanji moviéndose de un lado a otro —Mientras no tenga como sacarla la reacción alérgica permanecerá ahí.

—Intenta calmar los efectos —sugirió Petra, Hanji le mostro las manos con impotencia. No había nada en su consultorio médico que pudiera ayudarle, no tenía nada simplemente tenía las manos vacías y su cabeza frita.

—Hanji has algo —Gruño Levi con desesperación tomando a la científica por la camisa —Mi esposo se está muriendo, has algo maldición.

Hanji se sintió impotente completamente inútil. Necesitaba medicinas y no sabía qué hacer, no sabía dónde podría conseguirlas en este preciso momento. Miro a Petra, la chica miraba a Eren y le acariciaba el cabello. Vio la habitación. Estaba a oscuras, todo estaba mal. Eren estaba punto de morir y ella no podía hacer nada para salvarle la vida.

—Has algo —suplico Levi de nuevo — te lo ruego, sálvalo.

Era una petición tan fuerte en tan delicada situación, ella tenía todo el peso de la vida del joven sobre sus hombros. No había nada en la habitación que pudiera ayudarla a salvar su vida, hecho una hojeada de nuevo y sus ojos se detuvieron en un objeto brilloso. Miro la lámpara, estaba apagada. No había luz… pero quizá… solo quizá.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Le grito Petra cuando Hanji corrió hasta el teléfono

—Solo hay una forma de conseguir la medicina para Eren, necesito rogarle a los dioses y esperar que la llamada entre.

Levanto el teléfono. Tenía línea. Era el teléfono de la habitación de Eren si llamaba todo el mundo sabría que se trataba de alguien adentro del palacio, las probabilidades de que le contestaran se volvían halagüeñas. Intento recordar el número que necesitaba, entre sus recuerdos… se lo sabía de memoria, tenía que aparecer.

No maldita droga, aléjate de mí. Necesito ese teléfono.

— ¡Lo tengo! — rugió y apretó las teclas tan rápido como pudo. Por favor, que suene, por favor que tenga línea, por favor.

La línea sonó, comenzó con un suave sonido y después siguió sonando, por favor que me conteste. El teléfono se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y después se escuchó el sonido típico de cuando han atendido la llamada, una respiración agitada y un ambiente lleno de voces.

— ¡Auro! —Grito Hanji

— ¿Doctora Hanji? ¡Qué demonios…! Todos estamos en el refugio, tiene que venir aquí inmediatamente —comenzó a farfullar

—No hay tiempo para eso —lo corto la científica —escúchame con atención la vida de Eren Jäeger cuelga de un hilo, tiene un shock anafiláctico, necesito que traigas medicinas… adrenalina, cortisona, clemastina lo que encuentres. Todo, trámelo. Estoy en la habitación del príncipe, por amor de Dios no le digas a nadie y tráeme todo.

— ¿Se volvió loca? ¡Hay una guerra!

— ¡Maldición Auro! —Le grito Hanji — ¡Se va a morir si no lo atendemos! ¡Comprende!

La línea quedo en silencio, al otro lado había muchas dudas, muchas inquietudes. La doctora había estado desaparecida para estos científicos betas, nadie sabía de ella. Pero ahora les llamaba y tenían que llevarle parte de las medicinas que se encontraban en el refugio, probablemente podían hacerlo.

—Aguarde ahí, se las llevaremos.

Y colgó. Con esto Hanji recobro la luz, confiaba en Auro, Erd y Gunter, esperaba que pudieran llegar aquí lo más pronto posible, necesitaba salvar a Eren. Lo vio, el castaño apenas y podía respirar. Levi estaba de rodillas a su lado acariciándole la mano con desesperación violenta y besándola múltiples veces.

—No te vayas a morir Eren —pidió Levi a suplicas —Aun tenemos que vivir muchas cosas… tenemos un bebe, tienes un bebe que te extraña muchísimo. Por favor no vayas a morirte, no me dejes. Ahora tendremos otro bebe, tienes que luchar por este bebe ¿verdad?

Eren asintió sin fuerzas.

—Eres muy fuerte amor. Yo te voy a seguir, mi hermano, mi amor, mi rey.

Le beso la mano de nuevo. La desesperación se notaba en su cara, en la forma en cómo se aferraba a la mano de Eren como si fuera lo único que lo sujetara a su cordura. Hanji se cubrió la boca, Eren no podía morir, si Eren moría Levi no podría seguir adelante, ni Leiren ni él bebe que Eren esperaba, no habría nada.

—Por favor, no me dejes.

Petra también lucia desesperada, se había apartado un poco, estaba ansiosa y vulnerable. Tenían que esperar las medicinas, por favor que Eren sobreviviera solo unos minutos más, solo eso.

—Te amo, a ti a nuestro bebe, a nuestro futuro bebe. No puedes dejarme… ¿Recuerdas la canción que cantaba para Leiren? Le cante muchas canciones… para este bebe, también cantaré muchas canciones, así que… déjame ser padre de nuevo.

Eren sonrió.

—''La vida no es siempre como crees que debe ser, no, aun no tiene canas, pero ya entierra a su bebe''

Canto Eren y Levi lloro en la mano de Eren mientras Hanji hiperventilaba de frustración.

No, no, pensó Hanji.

0-0-0-0

Farlan miraba por encima de la coladera, había pequeños puntos atravesando el hierro de la coladera, las escalerillas con las que se salía estaban oxidadas. Afuera se veía la negra noche el palacio desértico y no había rastro de Levi. El Levi que prometió que vendría a buscarles cuando encontrara a Eren. Aun no llegaba.

— ¿Aun no está aquí? —pregunto Isabel con una pizca de impaciencia en el tono de voz.

—No lo veo por ninguna parte, tendremos que seguir esperando.

Isabel mira a Leiren, que se remueve entre las cobijas, sigue medio dormido, han pasado varias horas y supone que ya es hora de que comience a despertarse. Es gracioso como él bebe tiene ojos tan idénticos a Levi pero aun así resultan trasparentes y angelicales como solo él podría tenerlos, son grises y preciosos, grandes y redondos. Miran todo con adormilamiento.

— ¿Te has cansado de cargarlo? — le pregunta Farlan sentándose en el piso a su lado.

—Se va a despertar y tendrá hambre y va a llorar y si hay alguien afuera que nos odie lo atraerá… eso seguro —Isabel le sonrió a Leiren y se mantuvo impasible mientras él bebe meneaba sus pestañas en intentos desesperados de mantenerse despiertos de una vez por todas —Seria grandioso si la mama del niño se apareciera de una vez.

— ¿Ahora ya te desespera? —sonrió Farlan

—Nunca, difícilmente pensé que podría ver un bebe más hermoso que Eren de pequeño, pero aquí esta, en mis brazos, la copia mejor y más perfecta de Eren, más hermosa y dios, daría la vida por él.

Farlan miro a Leiren, era un bebe perfecto en todos sentidos. Incluso Mikasa lo amaba, contra todo pronóstico Mikasa quería al bebe con su vida, Isabel también lo quería con todo su corazón. Farlan sentía algo al verlo pero no podía descifrar que era, era una empatía grande eso era cierto, después de todo estaba aquí cuidándole. Como la reliquia que era.

—Dios y pensar que un día nos va a gobernar a todos con esos grandes ojos grises —se rio Farlan.

— ¿Te gustan los bebes? —Le pregunto Isabel con una sonrisita al chico. Farlan le dirijo una mirada incomoda que después se cargo con sinceridad.

—La verdad no lo sé. Soy un alfa, he tenido una vida agitada. Nunca me he planteado algún día tener una familia… hijos, una omega. Nada de eso me lo he planteado. Creo que siempre lo he dejado en segundo plano.

Isabel hizo una mueca y vio al alfa, tal como él decía y como había sido su excusa desde un principio. Era un alfa. Los alfas no pensaban en hogares y familias. Incluso así como estaba vestido, con pistolas y cosas para atacar; aun así resultaba evidente que Leiren ejercía una fuerza magnética sobre él.

— ¿Tu?

—Lo he pensado —suspiro la pelirroja —de hecho, creo que las personas que se abstienen de tener una familia solo porque no saben cómo les ira mañana tienen ideas muy anticuadas. Admiro a Levi y a Eren, también a Jean y al duque Arlet. Los admiro mucho porque aun cuando el mundo esta así ellos se lanzaron, lanzaron las piedras y ahora tienen una familia.

Farlan sonrió y se quedó callado, miro a la pelirroja su cabello rojo rebelde, como ella, todos los mechones señalando en direcciones distintas, ojos verdes vividos, como el bosque. Mirando con adoración a un bebe que ni siquiera era suyo.

—Eres joven aun. Puedes tener una familia cuando todo esto termine.

Isabel levanto la cara de Leiren y le sonrió al alfa. Le sonrió con sus dientes perfectos.

—La tendré.

Farlan abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo decir nada porque la nariz pequeña de Isabel se movió de forma alarmante, como si olfateara algo en el exterior. El también agudizo sus sentidos y miro a la coladera, parecía que el olor venia de arriba. Justo de arriba, como si estuviera parado encima de ellos.

— ¿Qué es ese aroma? —pregunto Isabel en un murmullo

—No lo sé… huele a alfas… a alfas extraños.

Los dos se levantaron del piso sin hacer ruido y se agazaparon, hasta la parte más alejada del lugar sin perder de vista la salida de la coladera. Conteniendo la respiración, como si de pronto hubieran comenzado a escuchar pasos encima de sus cabezas. Sin poder identificar que era de lo que se trataba.

—Sí son alfas… tal vez ya hayan llegado al palacio—intento Isabel, pero Farlan negó

—No estoy seguro de si son alfas… huele, demasiado.

Los ojos de Leiren por fin se mantuvieron abiertos, las pestañas que aureaban sus ojos se movieron rápidamente por todo el lugar plagado de oscuridad y cosas que no estaban del todo limpias, luego miraron los brillantes ojos verdes de Isabel. Le produjeron calma, pues estaba seguro que eran ojos similares a los de su mama. Aun así… algo dentro de Leiren se removió.

—Se despertó —Advirtió Isabel a Farlan —si llora estamos perdidos.

—Que no llore —Dijo Farlan sacando una pistola y apuntando a la coladera —hay algo que nos está oliendo… está afuera.

Isabel trago saliva y miro a Leiren. Tenía un puchero. Por favor no llores, suplico, pero no hizo caso alguno él bebe soltó un gemido de hambre. Y suplico. Con llantos la comida. La espalda de Farlan se erizo, porque el aroma se profundizo. Sea lo que sea ya sabían dónde estaban.

La coladera comenzó a moverse cuando Isabel intentaba calmar a Leiren.

—Si te digo que corras, corres.

—No, no te dejare —Le aviso Isabel —Estoy entrenada para atacar, dame una pistola.

Farlan le deslizo una pistola para ella, los dos se quedaron mirando la coladera moverse con desesperación. Leiren incluso después de haber delatado la ubicación había cambiado sus llantos. Isabel bufo. La coladera salió proyectada. Farlan trago saliva y apunto.

— ¿Quiénes son? —exigió

Una persona vestida de blanco cayó al agujero como un costal de papas, era un hombre adulto de quizá 38 años, tenía barba y cabello café, ropas asquerosas de inmundicia y la piel no tenía un aspecto saludable, se veía enfermo, drogado, psicótico. Era un alfa.

— ¡Quienes son ustedes! —Grito Farlan al ver como otro de ellos entraba al agujero. Y después de este entraba otro.

Mierda, son demasiados. Se quejó, y apunto directamente a las cabezas de estos. Había más arriba no iban a lograrlo, necesitaban ayuda.

—Isabel tienes que irte —le pidió Farlan

—No, no voy a dejarte con estas cosas. Ambos vamos a proteger a Leiren. Levi nos lo encargo, ¿no? — Isabel apunto con el arma en dirección al primer alfa que había entrado cubrió bien a Leiren y espero que la pistola tuviera silenciador y para sus suerte retumbo pero no era tan fuerte el sonido. Le disparo al alfa.

—Demonios, eres terca —Se quejó Farlan y comenzó a disparar a los alfas que entraban por el agujero con cara maniaca y con objetivo de matarles.

Que eran. No lo sabían, pero eran peligrosos y no escuchaban razones, no tenían ninguna posibilidad de ganarles con balas, necesitaban refuerzos. Inmediatamente. En este preciso momento. Farlan miro a Isabel, disparaba con concentración. Era una omega fuerte.

Pero aun así necesitaban refuerzos.

0-0-0-0

Erwin derrumbo la puerta de metal que cercaba el palacio, los alfas que le acompañaban entraron disparando a los miles de alfas con extrañas condiciones que los seguían, que habían comenzado a atacarlos una vez que se percataron que ya no eran soldados. Ahora el contingente aún era numeroso.

Levi debiera estar aquí junto con los demás, pero no había rastro de ninguno hasta que avanzaron hasta la puerta principal del palacio.

—Rodeen todo el castillo, nadie entre aun. Busquen más de estos extraños alfas. Mike te encargo la parte de atrás — Mike asintió y salió de ahí junto con más alfas para la parte de atrás del castillo.

En la puerta principal había un enfrentamiento extraño. Una pelea entre dos mujeres desenfrenadas y una alfa. Dos omegas y una alfa. Era Ymir. Se notaba que llevaba ya un tiempo peleando por que aunque sus golpes seguían siendo fuertes no tenían tanta velocidad. Atrás de ella Christa estaba siendo sujetada por otra omega.

Había algo raro con estas omegas, con estos alfas.

—Reiner, Berthold — Grito Erwin —ayuden a Ymir, sujeten a las omegas, no las maten.

Los aludidos asintieron y salieron corriendo a la puerta donde lograron someter con algunos golpes a las omegas que estaban atacando a Ymir, sujetaron a las tres con cadenas para evitar que se movieran. También lograron que la otra omega soltara a Christa que salió corriendo a ver a Ymir.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí Ymir? —pregunto Erwin a la muy cansada chica que había estado luchando con todas sus fuerzas

—Esas omegas están infectadas con algo —dijo escupiendo sangre y sintiendo las caricias de Christa —Tienen más fuerza de lo normal y no atienden a ninguna razón. Es la princesa Mina, la hermana de Christa; Frieda y una mujer desconocida… ella parece saber más.

— ¿Tu eres la mujer desconocida verdad? —dijo Reiner dándole un punta pie a la rubia. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Qué son estas alfas? Por si no te diste cuenta ya estamos tomando el palacio los alfas que nos atacaron ya están muriendo…

—Yo la conozco —Intervino Berthold —Es una de las ayudantas de Rico, ella debe de saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí.

—Habla ahora o mataremos a estas omegas —amenazo Erwin con furia.

Christa e Ymir se tensaron, hablaban de la princesa y la hermana de Christa, no podían permitírselo. Pero Erwin buscaba respuestas y no se detendría hasta encontrarlas así tuviera que matar a estas personas.

— ¡Jamás les diremos nada! Ya pueden matarnos.

— ¡Habla! — le grito Reiner pateándole las costillas. — ¡Donde están los demás omegas! ¡Donde está la reina!

—No lo sabemos, se nos ordenó matar a los alfas que intentaran entrar al palacio… —contesto la princesa Mina —No sé dónde están los demás, no tenemos idea.

Erwin miro a todos lados, los alfas poco a poco habían dejado de atacar a los otros alfas, aun se escuchaban disparos que venían de atrás, seguramente Mike y el equipo de alfas se habían encargado de un grupo en la parte de atrás. Pero por lo demás, el castillo ya no estaba bajo ninguna defensa.

— ¿Dónde está Levi? — pregunto Erwin mirando a Reiner, este se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir.

Mike regreso de atrás del palacio con su equipo de alfas aun intacto de la batalla y con Farlan e Isabel que acababan de salir de la coladera junto con Leiren, venían caminando después de haberse encargado de ya bastantes alfas, pero no los suficientes como para haberlos dejado acabados.

— ¿Dónde está Levi? —pregunto Erwin de nuevo cuando los dos nuevos integrantes llegaron.

—Debe de estar adentro del palacio, aun —explicó Farlan —No ha llegado con nosotros.

—Llevamos esperándolo mucho tiempo y no hay señales de él.

— ¿Tampoco ustedes? —Se extrañó Ymir limpiándose la sangre de la boca —lleva rato que entro junto con Mikasa, no ha salido, pensamos que aún no debe haber encontrado a Eren.

Erwin maldijo. Algo estaba mal, porque Levi tardaba tanto. Ya debería de estar aquí, e incluso ya debería estar con Eren, pero las cosas se veían bastante mal, en realidad que diablos había pasado con estos alfas y con estas omegas. Era un misterio para él.

La puerta del palacio se abrió, todos quedaron callados cuando Jean salió cargando a Marco en su espalda escurriendo sangre y atrás de él venía el destinado de este, con la cara empapada de lágrimas. Jean se acercó a ellos con desesperación.

—Que mierda Jean —grito Reiner.

—Ayuda, apuñalaron a Marco… necesito un doctor, lo necesito ahora.

Bajaron a Marco y lo dejaron en el césped. Berthold salió corriendo en búsqueda de alguien; algún beta que fuera médico, alguien quien sea y para su suerte si había. La gente comenzó a juntarse alrededor de ellos mientras los pocos médicos que permanecían en el contingente se acercaban a Marco y lo trataban.

— ¿Dónde está Levi, Jean? —Le pregunto Erwin al chico que aún no se recuperaba de haber salido.

Armin dio un paso enfrente dando a entender que el contestaría las preguntas en vez de Jean que seguía en shock y además estaba cansado por haber cargado con Marco, y tenía la ropa empapada de sangre.

—Levi no ha salido del palacio, ni lo hemos visto… Mikasa ella… ella no…

Erwin bajo los ojos. Mikasa. Maldición.

— ¿Qué…? —Balbuceo Isabel meciendo a Leiren —Eso no…

—La reina Carla está muerta. Pero tenemos que encontrar a Eren y a Levi, no sabemos donde estén.

La mujer rubia que parecía guiar a las otras omegas se rio un voz baja.

—Realmente Eren fue uno de los primeros en salir, si no lo han encontrado… estaría asustado, algo grave debe estar pasándole.

—Mierda —gruño Erwin — tomen de plantón el jardín del palacio, todos quédense aquí. Un grupo de alfas entraremos a buscar a Levi y a Eren. Ahora tu… mujer, dime donde están los omegas ¿Dónde está la corte celestial? ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Primero me pueden matar…

—Mala respuesta —Reiner le voló la cabeza de un balazo produciendo que Mina y Frieda gritaran de terror al ser bañadas con la sangre y los sesos de la mujer.

—Ustedes digan en donde estaban — exigió Reiner

—Nosotras no lo sabemos —lloro Mina —no sé dónde estoy, no sé dónde está mi hermano Eren, ni mi hermana Sasha. No sé dónde estaban… por favor déjame en paz.

—Ya basta —Intervino Armin alejándose de donde estaban atendiendo a Marco —ella no sabe nada, estuvieron secuestradas por meses igual que Eren, les hicieron algo muy grave de lo que no sabemos nada, no pueden obligarlas. No pierdan el tiempo y vayan a buscar a Eren y a Levi.

—No podemos entrar solo así sin saber dónde están los omegas, que tal si planean una emboscada… — explico Mike al rubio embarazado.

—Están en los refugios debajo de la sala ámbar — dijo de nuevo Armin haciendo gala de su inteligencia —ahora vayan ¡no hay tiempo que perder!

Erwin sonrió, ahora ya sabían dónde estaban los omegas escondiéndose. Miro a Mike, los dos asintieron y eligieron un grupo seleccionado de 50 alfas entre los que estaba Reiner, Farlan e Isabel con Leiren para entrar al palacio. Los demás se quedaron afuera planteándose en el patio del castillo y atendiendo a los heridos.

—Es listo —halago Erwin a la pareja de Jean —Ahora, entremos. Tenemos que encontrar a Levi. ¡No maten a ningún omega a menos que les intente atacar!

Dicho esto el contingente reducido entro de nuevo al palacio, preparados para dividirse. Erwin, Farlan, Isabel, Reiner y Leiren irían a buscar a Levi y a Eren. Mientras que Mike y los otros alfas irían a apresar a los omegas.

0-0-0-0

—Mierda, sabía que no debía de contestar el maldito teléfono.

Se quejaba Auro cargando un maletín de 20 kilos que habían sacado a escondidas de uno de los refugios, caminaban con rapidez por el vestíbulo. Erd y Gunter le ayudaban a cargar y ya se preparaban para subir a las escaleras del palacio, quejándose por la desaparición de su líder de meses y después esa extraña afirmación de que el príncipe Eren estaba muriéndose. Tenían que ir a ayudarle.

Ese era su objetivo principal cuando una linterna los obligo a detenerse en el primer peldaño de las escaleras.

— ¡Deténganse ahí mismo! —Ordeno una voz prominente — ¡¿Quiénes son?!

—Lo sabía, salir del refugio era mala idea —le murmuro Erd a Gunter.

—Son betas —explico Isabel poniéndose enfrente del contingente —son los ayudantes de la científica Hanji Zoe. Traen un botiquín ¿verdad?

—La doctora Zoe nos ha pedido que llevemos estas medicinas a donde estaba ella, quiere curar al príncipe Eren de un….

Todos se quedaron de piedra. Eren. Le había pasado algo. No hubo necesidad de más explicaciones, todos se movilizaron, Reiner tomo el botiquín y se lo colgó en el hombro con facilidad.

— ¿Solo se necesita uno para entregar las medicinas, no es así? —Murmuro Mike. —Ustedes dos, betas, acompáñenme llévenme a las malditas salas para refugiados omegas. Suerte Erwin, déjamelo a mí.

—Vamos, rápido. Tenemos que asegurar el bienestar del príncipe Eren —Erwin y los demás terminaron de subir las escaleras seguidos por Auro mientras que los demás alfas y Mike junto con los otros betas iban a aprensar a los omegas que estuvieran escondiéndose en el palacio aun.

Subieron las escaleras con excesiva rapidez y el botiquín lleno de medicinas que Hanji había ordenado repiqueteando con intensidad. Solo eran cinco y llegaron tan rápido como pudieron al lugar donde se supone que los guio Auro. Porque se supone que ahí se encontraba Levi y Eren.

—Sera mejor que no entren ahora, quédense aquí. Hablare con Levi —ordeno Erwin a los demás. Estos asintieron y el y Auro abrieron las puertas de la habitación de Eren.

Los demás se quedaron lo suficientemente apartados como para que nadie se percatara aun de su presencia. Mientras que ellos dos entraron al caos de la habitación, un caos de tres personas que miraron con esperanza el botiquín.

Ahí estaba Levi, estaba roto.

Ahí estaba Eren, estaba muriendo.

Erwin trago saliva. El beta y la científica se pusieron a trabajar tan rápido como pudieron. Sacaron las cosas del botiquín, se trataba de una especie de hielera que contenía diversos frascos con medicinas y cosas por el estilo. Prepararon una inyección que iban a ponerle a Eren.

—Levi… —Murmuro Erwin al ver al pelinegro en el piso con las rodillas encogidas y con le cara desesperada —Levi hemos tomado el palacio, Leiren está aquí, todos estamos bien. Tienes que… tienes que dar un discurso a los alfas.

Levi no contesto, seguía mirando a los dos científicos que ya preparaban todo para tratar a Eren, incluso le habían colocado un suero. El castaño se veía en pésimas condiciones como si estuviera dando sus últimas exhalaciones. Levi se mordía los labios.

—Tengo… que inyectarlo —murmuro Hanji con las manos temblorosas —Tengo que hacerlo…

Pero las manos le temblaban, como si la droga hubiera recuperado parte del efecto y quisiera darle entender que no iba a dejarla hacer lo que tenía planeado. Levi se levantó del piso y miro a la castaña con ojos como navajas.

—Hazlo rápido ¿Qué estas esperando? Eren puede morir —gruño —Hazlo.

—Sí, ya voy…. —susurro la doctora y se acercó a Eren. Miro a Petra, la educadora estaba confundida pero asintió y tomo junto con ella el brazo de Eren.

—Vamos Hanji tu eres su doctora, su pediatra. Puedes hacerlo — la alentó la peli naranja — Has cuidado de él toda su vida, ahora inyéctale la adrenalina y sálvalo.

Hanji sonrió y suspiro. Era cierto, ella era la persona que más lo había cuidado en su vida. Tomo la inyección y la metió en la arteria más marcada que tenía, Levi a su lado hiperventilaba y veía las gotas del suero de Eren caer cada vez más rápido.

—Han pasado minutos… —Dijo Hanji —Esto tendrá repercusiones pero espero que con estos su vías respiratorias regresen a la normalidad.

Levi se trono los dedos y volvió a caer en el piso con las rodillas. Tomo la mano de Eren y le hablo en voz baja, era como si no estuviera diciendo nada, pero sus labios se movían rápidamente.

—Levi… —insistió Erwin —No puedes dejarlos esperando

—Sí que puedo —Le contesto con furia — Mi esposo se está muriendo ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Acaso eso que tienes en la cabeza no te da para razonar? Mi esposo se está muriendo, no me voy a ir de su maldito lado ni un solo segundo.

Erwin reflexiono, si Eren moría estaban perdidos. Simplemente no podía hacerlo, tenían que encargarse de él. La doctora aplicaba más medicina dentro del suero para que la reacción alérgica del castaño pasara más rápido, pero mientras no podían hacer nada. Estaban detenidos.

— ¿Qué haremos? —Pregunto Reiner al ver a Erwin salir de la habitación

—Levi no va a moverse hasta que Eren este bien, solo nos queda esperar a que el príncipe se estabilice.

—Eso puede tardar días… —Dijo Isabel — Tal vez… debería llevarle a Leiren.

—Llévaselo. Mientras daré un discurso a los alfas, para que no pierdan la esperanza —suspiro el rubio —nos encargaremos de los omegas, la corte celestial y los otros, ayudemos a los heridos y esperemos lo mejor.

Isabel y los demás asintieron, la pelirroja entro a la habitación con el corazón desbocado. Miro a Levi, se veía devastado, nunca en su vida lo había visto de ese modo… pero Eren se veía mucho mejor, tenía un poco más de color en el rostro y además estaba embarazado. Se notaba. Se acercó con el despierto y hambriento bebe.

—Hey… hola —dijo con ternura a Levi —Este bebe quiere ver a su mama.

Levi levanto los ojos ante Leiren, medio sonrió y tomo al niño que lo recibió con balbuceos y cariñosas muestras de afecto. Levi se levantó y se sentó a lado de Eren. Isabel se retiró un poco.

—Eren, mira… Leiren ha venido a verte, te extrañaba muchísimo. Tanto como yo. Ponte bueno rápido para que puedas cargarlo. — Dejo a Leiren a lado de Eren y el castaño movió sus ojos para ver al bebe que le veía con extrañeza, como si hubiese tardado un segundo en reconocerle y ver esos grandes ojos verdes mirándole.

Eren puso su mano en la mano del bebe y medio sonrió. Después perdió el conocimiento y Leiren sonrió con felicidad excesiva.

—Traigan mi electrocardiograma —pidió Hanji —Haremos un consultorio aquí para ver el estado de Eren durante las siguientes horas. Levi, parece que lo peor ya paso.

Levi se levantó y beso la mano de Eren y la de Leiren después miro a Erwin desde encima de su hombro y frunció el ceño.

—En cuanto Eren se estabilice completamente, iré a dar el discurso. Mientras tanto hay que esperar.

* * *

N/A: Este, es por mucho, el capítulo con más drama que he escrito en toda mi vida de fanfictioner. Bueno, me acuerdo en el confesionario todos decían 'Mata a Mikasa hijaeputa' pero ahora? Jaja

Oh! Escuchen la canción: If i die Young de Glee. No se arrepentirán y chillaran junto conmigo.

NO RECUERDO SI YA CONTESTE SUS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO 18, PERO SI NO LO HICE Y CREO QUE SI AUN ASI QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS USTEDES POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS. ENSERIO, QUE ME ENCANTA LEERLAS Y ME PONGO RETECONTENTA CUANDO LAS LEO. LAS AMO Y MIL GRACIAS.

AHORA EN ESTE CAPITULO LES CONTESTO REVIEW POR PM ¿sí? Las adoro, un beso!

Guest: Si el capítulo pasado te dejo así nena este capítulo ha de tenerte con el corazón en un puño, realmente fue muy intenso. Para mi este ha sido el mejor capitulo además de que lo escribí en una noche de tanta adrenalina que traía encima. Pero, Carla quedo despedazada, no me imagino peor final jaja perdona la tardanza y nos leemos pronto!

Nanao himura: aún falta un poco para el final nena y con este capítulo todos nos quedaremos alteradas, pero aún faltan ciertas cosas que arreglar jejeje. Bueno espero que te haya gustado mucho. Un beso y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer.

Halley: esta vez me tarde un poco más en actualizar jejeje lo lamento gracias por decir que crestomatía es bueno. Hubo personas que si se dejaron llevar por la droga como Mina y Frieda sin embargo la mayoría lograron lucha y aunque de pronto les volvían los efectos lo lograron, ¡me animas muchisiimo! Gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar review y espero que este capítulo te haya impactado.


	20. En el que de tanto mirar al cielo

**Notas |Este capítulo está dedicado para Lia, perdona la demora y lo cutre. Aun así espero que te guste.**

 **Notas 2| Yenessis gracias por la hermosa portada, de verdad me encantó.**

* * *

 **CRESTOMATÍA**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **En el que de tanto mirar al cielo se le cayó la corona**

A pesar de estar descalza, Sasha caminaba condenadamente rápido, se movía entre los escombros de cristales rotos por las alfombras del palacio y no dejaba que los cristales que se le enterraran la dejaran sufriendo tirada en el piso, seguía caminando. Connie quería cargarla, pero la princesa estaba determinada. Pidió el elevador para bajar a buscar a su pequeña hermana y no se detuvo ni un segundo a respirar.

Cuando los dos subieron al elevador, Connie la miro. Tenía los ojos rojos, probablemente estaba hiperventilando porque sus labios se movían con rapidez, no sabía si por la rápida caminata o por la droga que hacia estragos dentro de ella. Sus puños estaban apretados y sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

— ¿Estas bien, princesa? —Se sentía bastante preocupado por ella.

—No hay tiempo para preocuparse —Contesto intentando fingir indiferencia ante sus propios sentimientos.

El elevador se detuvo y los dos llegaron al piso subterráneo del palacio. La princesa quedo desorientada por un segundo, Connie le tomo la mano y la guio con rapidez. Tenían un objetivo, encontrar a la princesa Mina y al príncipe Eren, y si Sasha no podía hacerlo él la ayudaría, no sabía porque pero sentía que así tenía que ser.

—Quizá estuve del lado equivocado…

Sasha miro a su acompañante, solo podía verle la espalda, era un soldado… un soldado beta, la estaba ayudando a pesar de que el sabía la verdad de las cosas. Y su madre era la inquisidora de la corte celestial que había atentado contra su propio hermano ¿Entonces porque le parecía una buena persona? Siempre se consideró un poco tonta.

Llegaron a una puerta entreabierta, Sasha estaba drogada pero sabía que esa no era la puerta que estaban buscando. Connie la soltó de la mano y termino de abrir la puerta que apestaba de manera terrible incluso para él, un simple beta. Estaba a oscuras salvo por suaves luces emitidas por computadoras que parpadeaban.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Pregunto Sasha al ver que Connie se asomaba a la puerta y retrocedía.

Connie puedo apreciar perfectamente el cadáver de su compañera, una de sus compañeras. Estaba muerta, le habían disparado, en la cabeza y ahora su cuerpo estaba sin vida y había gran cantidad de sangre en el piso. Miro a Sasha… esto lo había hecho uno de los omegas, el plan de Rico no había funcionado perfectamente. Estos omegas tenían defectos y no eran manipulables.

Si él se dejaba podría ser el siguiente con un balazo en la cabeza.

—Mataron a Rico —le explico en tono bajo, Sasha frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quiénes?

Connie volvió a verla, se le veía tan indefensa, su cabello café volaba por toda su cara, como una melena de león, sus ojos llorosos y su linda nariz. Definitivamente era una princesa omega. Algo completamente apartado de sus esperanzas y expectativas, una princesa omega era como decir un limón amarillo en la luna. Suspiro y vio los labios de la princesa solo para deleitarse.

Estaban morados y cuarteados, aun así le parecieron lindos.

Al diablo todo, él tenía que ayudarla, tenían que encontrar a su hermana o a su hermano o a quien sea, cualquier persona que ella quisiera encontrar él le ayudaría. Ahora se sentía de su lado, esperaba que Annie no lo matara.

—No importa. Vamos a buscar a la princesa Mina, está en algunos pasillos más para allá…

Connie siguió caminando a zancadas sin percatarse que la princesa Sasha se había quedad un poco atrás, cuando Connie se giró a ver porque la chica se había detenido, la encontró mirando la puerta donde Rico estaba. Connie quiso evitar que viera el sangriento espectáculo que era un balazo en la cabeza, sesos regados y sangre fresca. Pero no tuvo tiempo, Sasha se giró y lo miro con determinación.

—Era tu compañera —le dijo —Te pido disculpas por lo que le hicieron, yo no fui. Pero nadie mereciera morir por el odio de alguien más.

—Está bien princesa —Contesto Connie —Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto… realmente quisiera no haber formado parte, pero ya estoy metido hasta los huesos. Así que busquemos a su hermana, princesa Sasha.

Sasha sintió y corrió hasta el lado de Connie, le tomo de la mano y ambos corrieron en búsqueda de la princesa Mina.

Cuando vieron la puerta donde los habían mantenido encerrados por tres meses, Sasha se tensó. Connie la dejo a unos pasos para entrar a la habitación, con una pistola en las manos. No había nadie adentro y de alguna manera no le sorprendía. Ellos habían estado buscando a unas personas que hace rato se habían ido… en la habitación no había ni un alma.

—Princesa… su hermana, no está.

— ¿Dónde podrá estar? —Se preguntó Sasha de nuevo tensa

Connie se encogió de hombros y después sintió un extraño aroma por todo el lugar, Sasha también lo sintió, con tanta intensidad… se trataba de la presencia de algo. De alguien. Sasha miro por todos lados, nadie estaba en este lugar ¿De dónde venía ese olor?

—Princesa, tenemos que salir de aquí… —Le dijo Connie

—No tengo a donde ir —contesto —Si me llevas con los omegas me van a encerrar…

Connie sintió el castillo lleno. No podía explicar la sensación pero era así como se sentía, como si de pronto hubiera mucha gente en el… quizá alguna de esas presencias era la princesa Mina. Si Sasha veía a Mina tal vez accediera a irse con él al refugio, ya después se las arreglarían con los omegas. Pero ahora tenían que salir del sótano.

— ¿Sientes eso? —le pregunto Sasha a Connie. Connie asintió. —Creo que debemos salir de aquí, tal vez mi hermana esta allá… tal vez hay más gente aquí, tenemos que buscarla. No quiero que le hagan daño.

Connie asintió. Eso era lo que necesitaba, a Sasha fuera del lugar.

La salida del sótano fue más fácil que la entrada, incluso más rápida. Parecía que sus ansias habían aumentado al percatarse que ya no estaba ninguno de los omegas encerrados y que alguien había matado a Rico, que ahora querían conseguir sus objetivos con mucha más fuerza que con lo de antes. Llegaron a la sala principal del palacio.

Había gente.

— ¿Qué son? —Pregunto Connie un poco asustado, había mucha gente. Pero no los veía, no sabía dónde estaban.

—Son alfas —murmuro Sasha —Están afuera y adentro, no nos han visto…

—Tenemos que ir al refugio —Le dijo Connie tomándola de la muñeca

—No. No puedo ir ahí… mi madre, ella me hizo esto. —Se señaló a si misma —los omegas no son los buenos.

—Si los alfas la ven van a matarla —intento convencerla Connie —A ellos tampoco les importa quién es usted. Si la ven van a matarla, ellos no se detendrían solo porque Eren es la pareja de Levi

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Dijo Sasha molesta —tal vez ellos son buenos. No los conocemos… solo tenemos las ideas que mi madre nos ha metido y vela. Esto no puede seguir así... no quiero seguir… así

Connie se percató de que Sasha se quedó oliendo algo, algo que él no alcanzaba a percibir porque era un beta, pero ella era una omega. Podía distinguirlo, sus pupilas viajaron por el salón hasta detenerse en una puerta. Se cubrió la nariz.

—Ahí hay algo…

Connie miro la puerta y frunció el ceño, Sasha intento recuperar el aliento. Dejar de olerlo, pero le resulto imposible. Connie se sorprendió. Qué clase de olor sacaba tanto de quicio a la princesa, camino a zancadas hasta la gran puerta y Sasha le siguió con sus pies temblorosos y sangrantes, se detuvieron y vieron el interior dorado resplandeciente pero a oscuras.

Sasha se cubrió la boca, el despilfarro de sangre por todos lados, la carnicería de uno de los cuerpos, el cabello de distintos colores regado por el piso. Era su madre, era ella… la reina. La corona yacía en el piso como cualquier basura y la espada manchada que rebanaba su cuerpo a la mitad estaba sobre el piso.

Sasha miro con detención el frio cadáver y la sangre, estaba más muerta que nada. Había litros de sangre en el piso, manchando toda la sala ámbar. Llenando de putrefacción el cuarto. Y había dos bultos más.

— ¿Annie? —se preguntó Connie en voz baja y tras reconocer el cuerpo de su compañera de trabajo corrió hasta donde esta estaba. — ¡Annie!

Sasha le siguió el paso a Connie y se adentró a la habitación llenando sus pies de sangre, una caliente y viscosa. El muchacho se había inclinado y puesto sus rodillas sobre el charco de sangre de la rubia, le levanto. Sasha respiraba con fuerza… la que estaba destazada ahí era su madre.

La que estaba a lado, era una chica… de pelo negro. Con la ropa ensangrentada, con los ojos abiertos, mirando al vacío. Con dolor. Sasha se inclinó intentando verla mejor, trago saliva. Quería darse cuenta pero realmente no quería creerlo.

—Ve…te —Dijo Annie apenas con fuerza

—No puedo dejarte, estas desangrándote ¿Quién te hizo esto? Eso no importa, eres mi compañera, voy a sacarte de aquí.

—Ya… no hay salvación para mí —Los ojos azules de Annie miraban al techo y lloraban lágrimas de sangre —Mate a mi pareja.

Sasha trago saliva y miro a la pelinegra. No pudo contenerse, sentir en el piso y sus rodillas se bañaron en la sangre de los demás y tomo las manos frías de la pelinegra, logrando así que la rubia le mirara con desagrada, aun en su moribunda mente.

— ¿Mi…kasa? ¿Mikasa? ¿Eres tú? Mi hermana… —Sasha comenzó a llorar, no podía creerlo. Ella era tan joven cuando se la llevaron, ahora estaba aquí. —Mikasa por favor, por favor Mikasa. No me dejes… no sé dónde está mi familia, yo no quería abandonarte ¿Mikasa?

La pelinegra bajo sus pupilas a la mano que la sostenía. Era su hermana menor. La única que había conocido además de Eren, quiso acariciarle los nudillos y decirle que todo estaría bien pero eran sus últimos momentos de vida, así que si quería hacer algo tenía que hacer algo mejor que eso.

—Ve afuera —suspiro con su aliento moribundo —Las alfas te ayudaran. Diles que caí… ellos entenderán. Ve con Erwin… o con Jean, él estuvo aquí.

—No, no te dejare —Le dijo Sasha y miro a Connie —Tenemos que sacarla de aquí, ya la oíste. Los alfas están afuera van a tomar el palacio, nosotros podremos salvarla y si nos la llevamos ellos no nos harán daño.

Connie se quedó callado, tenía un punto. Sacar a una alfa moribunda y entregarla a los alfas tal vez así no les dispararían. Pero esta chica no podía sobrevivir, estaba completamente desangrada y herida.

—Es mi hermana…

Los ojos de Sasha. Eso era lo que lo convencía el 80% de las veces. Eran cafés y eran bellos, llenos de dolor y determinación, ¿Quién podría decirle que no? Connie asintió. Dejo a Annie sobre el piso y se acercó a tomar a la pelinegra, como Sasha le había dicho.

Mikasa se removió, como si no quisiera ser tomada. Si se hubiera resignado a morir. Pero Connie insistió hasta que logro dejar a la moribunda sobre sus brazos. Mikasa extendió las manos y lloro.

—No puedo irme. Debo morir aquí…

— ¿De qué hablas, hermana? —Dijo Sasha sujetando su mano —Vamos a sacarte de aquí…

— ¡No! —Sonrió con unos dientes macabros y manchados de sangre —No puedo irme sin ella… ella es, es mi pareja destinada. La necesito.

Sasha miro hacia donde Mikasa señalaba, la rubia estaba hecha bolita y lloraba, no dejaba de sangrar y además Mikasa estaba a punto de abandonarla. Debía de estar pasando por momentos duros, pensar que ella casi mato a su alfa debía de ser difícil. Era como un pecado, ambas se sentían seguras de morir así que no querían separarse, decidieron morir juntas y aceptar sus malditos errores.

—Está bien —Le dijo Sasha —Yo la cargare.

—Sasha no puedes… —Le dijo Connie. Pero la castaña ya estaba tomando a la rubia entre sus brazos, aun tan débil como estaba resbalo un poco pero por fin consigue acomodar a Annie de forma que se arrastrara entre sus brazos para salir.

—Y pensar que iba a matarte —sonrió Sasha recordando cómo casi le disparaba a la rubia —Nos habríamos ahorrado esta mierda.

—No merezco vivir —Admitió la rubia —Pero si ella vive entonces yo también debo hacerlo.

Connie quiso sonreír pero no lo hizo, solo siguió corriendo y ayudando a Sasha a sacar a la rubia con gran esfuerzo, dejando un rastro ligero de sangre por la sala y por el vestíbulo principal del palacio. Ambos se miraron y asintieron. Tenían que salir del palacio, llegaron hasta la puerta y tal como dijo Mikasa… en el palacio había miles de alfas.

Los líderes al frente y cerca de la puerta, cuando vieron a alguien salir no dudaron en apuntarle con la pistola.

— ¡Quienes son! —Grito una de las alfas que se acababa de levantar de un banquillo donde le curaban las heridas — ¡No muevan ni un musculo a menos de que quieran morir!

— ¡No! —Grito Jean levantándose de a lado e Marco — ¡Es Mikasa, idiota!

Corrió y dejo que Ymir bajara la pistola mientras Christa se levantaba del piso también y se cubría la boca, Jean arranco a Mikasa de los brazos del beta y se la llevo, rápidamente los doctores llegaron a socorrerla, había suficientes como para tratar a todos los heridos que estaban aquí.

Mikasa de nuevo estiro la mano y antes de que la separaran Annie se la tomo.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —pregunto Ymir

—Es la princesa Sasha — Murmuro Christa acercándose a Sasha y abrazándola — Y es…. La guardia real de la reina Annie y él es el hijo de la inquisidora Coin, el encargado de seguridad del palacio.

—Estamos de su lado —Dijo Connie.

—Los omegas han caído —Sonrió Ymir —No importa si no estás de nuestro lado…

— ¡Ymir! —Grito Christa —Esta muchacha está herida, necesita ayuda… ¿Quién le hizo esto?

—Fui yo —contesto Jean acercándose después de haber dejado a Mikasa con uno de los doctores —Yo le dispare, ella quiso apuñalar a Armin fue quien hirió a Marco. Ella no merece nuestra ayuda… ¡Intento matar a mi pareja! ¡A mis hijos! Y no lo logro, solo porque Marco se le atravesó.

—Tendrán que hacerlo —Susurro Sasha conmocionada —porque esta muchacha es la pareja destinada de Mikasa y si ella sobrevive y ella no… las cosas van a ponerse muy mal.

—Solo cúrenla —pidió Connie —Después elijan una condena.

Armin también se acercó a donde estaba Sasha y Connie, habiendo dejado a Marco en manos del doctor, en el campamento de heridos improvisado que se había organizado en la explanada del castillo. Miro a Jean y lo tomo de la mano, era verdad, la vida para Mikasa podía ser terrible, o simplemente podía no ser vida.

—Sasha… —Armin extendió la mano para que Sasha la tomara —Mina está aquí… está bien.

— ¿Qué haces Armin? —Pregunto Jean al ver como el rubio se llevaba a la princesa y al beta —Ellos traicionaron a Levi y…

—No, no es así. La princesa Sasha al igual que Eren estuvo desaparecida y este beta es nuestro primer testigo de lo que les sucedió. Voy a tener una larga plática con ellos —Le contesto Armin.

—No puedes quedarte con ellos, son inestables…

—Jamás lastimaría a Armin —Le contesto Sasha

—Está bien —intervino Connie —Sasha se encuentra bien y yo cuidare también de tu pareja, contestare todas sus preguntas. Pero, por favor... curen a Annie.

Jean miro a Ymir, quizá él estaba a cargo. Quizá Ymir lo ayudaría a tomar la decisión, sin embargo basto ver los ojos de su pareja destinada para saber que todo estaba bien. Armin tenía firmeza en la mirada, sabía lo que hacía. Tenían que curar a Annie y también tenían que reunir a este peculiar grupo de omegas. Así como Christa se había reunido con su hermana, y sacar la información al beta.

—Curen a la omega —Ordeno Jean y rápidamente vio como un doctor se acercó a cuidarle, llevándola a lado de Mikasa.

—Todo estará bien, cariño —le repitió Armin antes de volver a caminar —ahora solo debemos esperar a la afirmación de que el palacio esta tomado por los alfas.

0-0-0-0

Mike caminaba a paso firme, detrás de él estaba una colección de alfas armados que estaban preparados para atacar. Enfrente de él estaban los dos betas que habían interceptado junto con Erwin, Erd y Gunter. Estaban especialmente cooperativos, el hecho de estar liderando por si solo una misión tan importante lo ponía de mal humor.

— ¿Y ahora? —pregunto Mike a los betas.

—Sobre este pasillo, hay un cuadro al final… al removerlo y colocar la clave llegara a los refugios omegas. —Contesto el rubio, Erd.

Los dos tenían las manos alzadas para evitar que quisieran atacar, si es que podían, a los alfas. No habían caminado casi nada, habían rodeado un par de salas y finalmente se habían encontrado con el cuadro, se trataba de un óleo de la playa. Ovinamente Mike no conocía ese lugar, pero le pareció extraño que alguien hiciera un cuadro tan grande de algo así.

— ¿Están armados? —Pregunto Mike cuando el cuadro fue removido, y se encontró mirando una puerta de hierro fortificada, con un control donde Gunter planeaba poner la clave para que se abriera.

—Entrando hay unas escaleras, después hay una puerta y no, no están armados —Contesto este mismo.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Presiono el alto — ¿No estarás tendiéndonos una trampa o sí?

—Le juro que… bueno si, tal vez hay algunas armas. Ellos lo olerán.

Parece que por fin la mente de los betas a conjeturado algo y sabe que si todos estos alfas bajan los atacaran y al abrir la puerta será una masacre, donde ir todos ellos al principio sería algo suicida, los balazos atravesarían sus carnes y los perforarían, terminarían muriendo.

— ¿Ellos nos esperaran para atacarnos? —_Mike dudo un segundo y luego tomo a los dos betas del cuello rodeándolos con sus fuertes brazos. Colocando dos pistolas en sus sienes.

—Tengo rehenes —Sonrió Mike y bajo las escaleras seguido por los alfas que ya apuntaban sus armas —Tu eres la reina Carla y tú eres el príncipe Eren ¿De acuerdo?

Las escaleras estaban oscuras y descendían bastante, aun así no fue impedimento para que Mike pudiera bajar junto con los demás alfas y los rehenes. Ya tenía contemplado en su mente el maravilloso plan y como sacaría a todos los demás omegas escondidos como ratas…

— ¡Deténganse ya mismo! —Grito una voz desde adentro del refugio justo cuando Mike piso el ultimo escalón para llegar a la puerta de metal. — ¡Sabemos que son alfas y no dudaremos en atacarlos si abren las puertas!

Mike se rio estrepitosamente. Una risa un tanto fingida pero que seguro lograría desequilibrar a quien sea que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta. Algo que lograra desestabilizar a sus enemigos, después de todo era un alfa. La sabia de estas cosas.

—Creo que se están precipitando —Explico Mike —Afuera de este palacio hemos derrotado a las fuerzas omegas, a sus jodidos experimentos y por si fuera poco… hay más de 100 alfas esperándolos aquí afuera. Si no salen por su cuenta van a morir de hambre o de sed. Y si eso no los convence… hemos traído unos lindos rehenes. Nada más y nada menos que la reina Carla y el príncipe Eren.

El silencio se hizo sepulcral. El pánico colectivo no tardó en aparecer, el murmullo que se expandió por el refugio los altero, esa sensación de muchos de querer rendirse ante los alfas, que no eran mentiras lo que decía y esa intención de los omegas de mayor rango que evitaban el pánico. Mike sonrió.

— ¡No le creemos nada! —Volvió a decir la mujer.

—Si se entregan ahora serán sometidos a un juicio justo y se respetaran sus derechos, pero si no… sufrirán las consecuencias. Decidan, si no asesinaremos a nuestros rehenes y después ustedes serian sitiados en este lugar.

El pánico infundido anteriormente no era nada comparado con el que se había desatado tras esta amenaza, un sitiamiento era algo para tener miedo y mucho. Morirse de hambre hasta terminar comiéndose unos a los otros, ellos, los omegas no podían permitirse caer tan bajo.

A este punto lo que menos interesaba era la vida de la reina o del heredero al trono, estaban pensando en sus propios pellejos y en la manera de salvarse para no morir de hambre o de frio.

— ¿Qué van a hacernos? —Pregunto la misma mujer con un tono medio rendido —Exigiremos nuestros derechos…

—Sí, sí. Sus malditos derechos. Ahora habrá la puerta. —Mike le dio una patada a la puerta y esta cedió con facilidad, todos los omegas lanzaron chillidos de ratones atacados y se agacharon. —Las manos en el aire de favor. Suelten todas sus armas y no quiero ni una maldita palabra.

Los omegas llorosos comenzaron a levantar las manos y formarse conforme los demás alfas los acomodaban, la mujer que había estado hablando miro a los supuestos 'rehenes' y sus ojos se desorbitaron de furia, las alfas los habían engañado y ahora estaban siendo sacados de su escondite. Los expondrían frente a todos los demás alfas. Era el final de la monarquía omega.

Mike los saco del agujero, fueron escoltados con lujo de violencia, contados… despojados de sus armas y pertenencias y sacados a la explanada principal del palacio, donde todos los demás alfas esperaban ya la toma completa del palacio y al ver salir a los omegas las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar.

Jean se acercó aun cubierto de sangre.

— ¿Qué haremos con ellos? —Le pregunto a Mike.

—Fórmalos en filas, vamos a aplicarles la rendición condicionada.

Los omegas fueron formados en filas, se tratan de 250 omegas que se encontraban escondidos en el palacio, algunos betas, pero la mayoría eran trabajadores del palacio y la corte celestial así como muchos de los altos mandatarios del país.

Mike miro al balcón principal del palacio, donde se supone Levi daría su discurso como nuevo rey. Pero aún no había señales de que eso fuera a pasar, los alfas estaban descansando… el lugar esteba repleto de alfas y betas, los omegas de la ciudad habían sido sometidos a la rendición ahora faltaban los altos mandatarios.

Reiner y Berthold llegaron a la plazuela cuando todos los omegas ya estaban hincados con las manos en la cabeza.

—Levi no hablara hasta que Eren se recomponga, Erwin dijo que juzgues a la corte celestial y los demás omegas. —Explico Reiner —La reina Carla está muerta.

Mike miro a Jean y este asintió, habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Asintió y miro a los omegas, eran ratas escondidas y asquerosas, pero no dudaba que hubiera algo rescatable entre las filas de omegas, alguien que estuviera encontra de todo este proceso de mierda o lo que fuese.

—Como se habrán dado cuenta, los alfas hemos tomado el palacio y el control del gobierno, fue un largo plan de tres meses para derrocarlos del poder… ahora mismo las vidas de los omegas valen lo mismo que la de los alfas y si, voy a fusilar a los altos mandatarios. Lo lamento mucho, si hay alguien que quiera suplicar por su perdón hable ahora.

—Nos mentiste, dijiste que respetarían nuestros derechos. No fue así, dijiste que tenías al príncipe y a la reina y fue mentira —se levantó una mujer vestida de gris y pelo del mismo tono, se veía furiosa — ¿Cómo podemos creerles? Aceptar nuestra rendición, esas son tonterías.

— ¿Sus derechos? Ustedes no nos aceptaron a nosotros los alfas, nos aislaron y nos usaron. Y el príncipe no está aquí porque ustedes decidieron joder a los de su misma raza. —Contesto Reiner —Ahora ya que es muy valiente díganos, ¿Se rinde o no?

—Mama… —Connie Springer se levantó de donde estaba con la princesa Sasha y Mina y corrió hasta la mujer que estaba en la fila de omegas — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Hijo, estas con vida… estoy contenta. Eso me preocupaba. ¿Te han hecho algo estos cerdos?

—No mama —contesto Connie impidiendo que su madre lo tocara —Por favor ríndete y deja todos esos estúpidos prejuicios atrás, ellos nos son diferentes a nosotros. Soy un beta. No estoy a favor de esto, la reina está muerta… mira lo que le hizo a sus propios hijos.

La madre de Connie miro a la princesa Sasha, era como una bestia. Su cabello café rodeaba toda la cabeza y sus ojos castaños la miraban con expectación, estaba sucia de sangre y mugre, no había nada en ella de la realeza... pero los ojos con los que su hijo la miraba. Se había enamorado de una princesa, que triste y penosa situación.

—No te hagas ilusiones hijo —Le contesto con lengua venenosa —Yo jamás me rendiré ante los alfas y tu jamás te casaras con una princesa.

Connie miro a su madre y aparto la mirada, como no pudo darse cuenta antes. Era una criatura desagradable y manipuladora, la causante de muchas desgracias dentro de la monarquía omega, merecía morir. No merecía ser su madre… y menos exponerle esas verdades.

—No me rendiré.

—Entonces puedes gozar la decepción madre.

Connie se apartó con mirada resignada mientras los demás omegas que ahora estaban del lado de los alfas se acercaban, Armin vio a su madre y a su abuelo… se les acerco para despedirse, al saber que era gente que no iba a ser perdonada por su atentados. Su abuelo le sonrió le beso la frente y le deseo suerte.

—Pórtate bien Armin, ahora eres el duque de la familia. Ya es muy tarde para nosotros —Armin sonrió y se apartó, después vio a su progenitora.

Rubia y perfecta incluso en su mismo fusilamiento. Armin no le sonrió ni le dirigió ninguna de las palabras de aliento. Solo se miraron, su madre bajo los ojos azules al piso y carraspeo, antes de que Armin se diera vuelta.

—Te lo advierto Armin tienes el gen de doble ovulación.

—O triple.

Dijo para sí mismo. Se alejó con tranquilidad hasta su alfa que lo recibió tomándole de la mano. Christa también se acercó, ahí estaba su madre… la ignoro, sus hermanos. Toda la gente que la despreciaba pero a la vez ella les tenía un respeto especial. Gracias a ellos ella ahora sería la nueva duquesa de la casa Reiss, si su hermana Frieda no lograba recuperarse.

Se decidió el fusilamiento de 47 miembros, dejando a los sirvientes del palacio y la mayoría de miembros de la realeza libres siempre y cuando se rindieran ante el nuevo régimen. La mayoría de los miembros que serían fusilados, eran miembros de la corte celestial.

Mike apunto su pistola contra la madre de Connie Springer y los demás alfas también apuntaron contra los demás omegas que no se habían rendido. En un dos por tres, los omegas que eran sus familiares cerraron los ojos y escucharon el disparo de 47 cráneos destrozados por un balazo.

Sesos y sangre regados en el piso. Que en cuento fueron muertos, los recogieron y los tiraron a las camionetas que guardaban decenas de cadáveres que ya comenzaban a pudrirse, dispuestos a una crematoria común.

Mike y los demás se quedaron quietos, aún era de noche. Había mucho tiempo de espera antes de que Levi por fin decidiera salir y avisar que tomaría su lugar, pero los cabos sueltos poco a poco comenzaban a acomodarse.

0-0-0-0

Miro sus manos, estaban ensangrentadas. La sangre lleva ahí ya demasiado tiempo, no solo era sangre de soldados omegas de hoy. Era sangre de alfas, omegas, betas. Sangre con la que cargaba desde el armisticio primero. Era uno de sus castigos por haber sido lo que había sido y por haber hecho lo que había hecho, aunque ahora que estaba en este punto ya no se arrepentía de nada como alguna vez llego a arrepentirse.

Erwin Smith había conseguido sus objetivos, los objetivos de Kenny Ackerman y muy futuramente dejaría que Levi Ackerman fuera una persona plena.

Muchos podrían desconfiar de él y de sus intenciones, probablemente el también habría desconfiado de sí mismo, pero tenía buenas intenciones. Aunque eso no significara que fuera una buena persona, tenía sus intenciones y gracias a Dios estas también eran favorecedoras para la población.

Para los alfas, los betas y los omegas.

Si retrocedía el tiempo a los años del armisticio primero, cuando su familia era acomodada y servían a la familia de Levi y los alfas querían dominar el mundo, no se reconocería. Ahora tenía 32 años. Pero en ese tiempo no era más que un muchacho.

Y lo había conocido a él.

Quien diría que el habría sido uno de los más grandes causantes de la guerra, o más bien de la propia destrucción de la raza alfa.

Todo había sido su culpa.

Y la de él también. La de los dos, los dos juntos habían cometido un acto de tabú increíble para la gente. Es que la gente no creía que eso pudiera existir, simplemente era algo a lo que no se detenían a pensar, aun cuando se trataba de gente que ya conocía a su pareja destinada.

¿Cómo fue que Grisha Jäeger, conoció a Carla Jäeger? Quien sabe, pero eran pareja destinada… se amaban, supuestamente. La esposa estaba embarazada de unos lindos gemelos cuando Erwin lo conoció. Cuando Erwin solo tenía 17 años y él era un hombre casado y acomodado, los dos estaban en medio de la guerra entre alfas y omegas.

Pero aun así sus sentimientos florecieron.

Nadie cree que esa clase de cosas puedan pasar, uno simplemente cree que las parejas destinadas se quedan juntas para siempre y se aman para la eternidad, y eso en teoría si suele pasar, no hay razón para pensar lo contrario. Entonces, ¿Por qué lo de ellos dos paso?

Supón que no es una respuesta fácil, que cuando se conocieron Erwin era un simple estudiante y él era un doctor. Y pasó, porque dos mentes intelectuales se encontraron en medio de una fiesta y una abstinencia sexual rodeados de copas de champagne.

Erwin estaba caminando a pasos elegantes por el salón, con el caos afuera, a fuerza de estar obligado en asistir al lugar solo por ser de una buena familia de alfas. Él también estaba ahí, estaba sentado y no hablaba con nadie, se miraron…

Se hablaron, porque Erwin se sentó a su lado y comenzaron una conversación, que se desarrolló de forma conflictiva, como si se tratara de dos montañas cerebrales intentado superar constantemente una a la otra, pero el estudiante fue aplastado en conocimientos… el otro alfa era, guau. Una mina de oro.

Terminaron, de platicar como cerca de las 2 de la mañana, con un poco de alcohol sobre la cabeza ambos llegaron a una habitación. Se besaron, se tocaron y terminaron en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Grisha despertó a Erwin con caricias suaves en el cabello.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto Erwin

—En el edifico de la prefectura, tenemos que irnos.

— ¿Anoche… lo hicimos? —como respuesta Grisha lo miro con una extraña sonrisa y se puso las gafas. Erwin sintió que su estómago se revolvía con emoción — ¿Y me gusto…?

Grisha volvió a sonreír y le lanzo la ropa al estudiante, los dos se levantaron se rieron y se vistieron. Nada estaba mal, no en ese momento… no eran enemigos, eran amantes. Eran dos alfas ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso estaba mal sentirte atraído por alguien de tu misma clase? Erwin quería pensar que no era así, que las personas podían hacer lo que se les diera en ganas.

Sus encuentros se hicieron cada vez menos frecuentes, hasta que la guerra estaba en su mero esplendor y dejaron de verse por una larga temporada. Para ese entonces Erwin había nutrido su mente de conocimientos idealistas sobre igualdad y soberanía. Cosas que fueran a ayudarlo en el futuro.

Pero ella se enteró.

Y lo mato, porque ella era la pareja destinada. Sin embargo ella no dijo esto, ella dijo que le había inyectado una poderosa inyección que había inhibido a su alfa por completo, y esto no era cierto. Ella había matado a su pareja destinada… había tomado el control omega y había sometido a todos y a cada uno de los alfas.

Incluyéndolo a él.

Lo alejo de esa persona de la que se enamoró y lo encerró en un agujero negro donde su única escapatoria fue pensar que un día lograría que la gente tuviera igualdad, amor y felicidad. Le había dolido que aquel alfa con el que se juntó muriera… sin duda le había dolido.

Pero ese dolor lo había impulsado a tener buenos objetivos, no como Carla que tras ocultarse en el dolor y la desesperación había convertido la vida de los alfas en un infierno, quizá podrían decir que era su culpa, pero no lo era y ahora lo remediaba de alguna forma. Lo había remediado.

—Lo he hecho —susurro a sí mismo, pensando en el —Conseguiré un buen rey y una sociedad llena de igualdad. Deberías verlo, eras demasiado listo… debiste ver esto.

Sonrió y miro a su alrededor. La puerta de la habitación de Eren estaba abierta, Levi estaba en el piso, con las rodillas sobre la alfombra, acostado sobre la mano de Eren y él bebe que lloraba bajito esperando que su papa le hiciera caso.

Los doctores mirando al príncipe. Los demás alfas reunidos de alguna manera, todos estaban esperándolo. Él tenía que cambiar los ánimos, las ansias, tenía que dar este discurso. Abrió las puertas del balcón principal del palacio, la noche aún era muy fuerte. Serian tal vez las tres de la mañana.

Todos los alfas estaban invadiendo la explanada del palacio, esperaban ver a Levi.

Se sorprendieron al ver a Erwin, y se levantaron esperando un gran anuncio o lo que fuera, algo que les dijera que todo esto había terminado y que ahora sus corazones podían descansar en paz y tener una buena y justa vida. Erwin los miro a todos.

—Por fin — comenzó. —Después de decenas de años, los alfas hemos concluido con nuestro deber. Nuestra revolución por fin ha dado frutos… ahora nosotros como raza conquistadora, tenemos que seguir los buenos pasos que nos han inculcado, cambiar este país. Hacer que todo el mundo tenga las mismas oportunidades. Nosotros no hemos venido aquí con odio en nuestros corazones, llegamos con sed de justicia…

''la monarquía omega ha caído finalmente. Ahora el rey Levi Ackerman tomara el legítimo trono como rey, pero el aún no ha querido hablarles… su corazón carga con un gran pesar. La antigua reina Carla lastimo mucho a la pareja destinada de nuestro rey, lo ha mantenido en pésimas condiciones. Nosotros debemos comprender el dolor de nuestro rey y esperarlo… ver por él, sentir por él. Orar por su gran amor y por sus hijos. No hay razón para perder la esperanza. Nosotros ya hemos ganado.

Llegará el momento en el que Levi Ackerman, saldrá a este balcón y los vera a todos ustedes, nos aceptara, nos unificara. Todos nosotros somos sus ciervos y vamos a servirle porque estamos buscando el mundo perfecto que él quiere darnos. Un mundo sin estereotipos, sin clases, sin beneficios y sin esclavitud ni dolor. Levi Ackerman quiere darnos ese mundo.

Él quiere gobernar junto con su pareja y darnos la libertad que nuestras almas desean, alfas, betas y omegas todos por igual. Como era en un principio. Ningún acto de violencia a las otras clases será permitido, desde ahora todos seguiremos las palabras de nuestro futuro rey. Si el busca la igualdad nosotros se la daremos.

Por favor, no desesperen. El ahora estará con nosotros, oremos mucho por la salvación del príncipe Eren que ha demostrado una gran fortaleza al cuidar de este reino, el será un excelente rey así como fue un maravilloso príncipe, comprensivo y amoroso. Las personas ideales para llevar esta tierra a la libertad y a la prosperidad.

Solo nos queda esperar a nuestros gobernantes''

Los alfas y los betas ovacionaron de pie, incluso los omegas más liberales quedaron conmovidos ante tan hermoso discurso proclamado por Erwin, el volvió a entrar al palacio y miro la habitación de Eren, tras el escándalo la puerta había sido cerrada pare vitar molestar al enfermo príncipe.

Todos se habían sumido en un silencio esperanzador, como el príncipe que dormía esperando despertar por su amado. Eren ahora estaba ahí, esperando despertar. Levi también lo esperaba, esperaba que se pusiera bien para que el pueblo por fin pudiera regocijarse.

Todos se sentaron, todos se quedaron callados, todos esperaban. Esperaban el sonar de las pisadas de Levi, mientras todos comenzaron a descansar y a orar por la pronta recuperación del príncipe. Por Levi, porque tuviera la fortaleza de superar cualquier cosa que se le presentara en este momento.

La emoción y angustia consumía a todo el reino. Alfas betas y omegas por igual.

0-0-0-0

Leiren había sido cuidadosamente retirado de la habitación, había salido con Isabel a gatas del lugar, jugueteando un poco con la pelirroja y siendo alimentado con una rica mamila llena de jugo de manzana apenas dulcificado pero muy vitaminado y rica papilla de frutas con un poco de carne. Leiren tenía gustos extraños a la hora de la comida.

La habitación de su mama estaba silenciosa, demasiado para él. Adentro solo se escuchaba el electrocardiograma, la respiración de su mama y las pisadas de la doctora revisando a cada momento la salud del enfermo.

Pero después de un rato se dio cuenta que ya no había absolutamente nada más que hacer. Que Eren estaba inconsciente pero se encontraba estable, que la única manera de terminar con esto era esperando.

Las ventanas estaban cerradas, la puerta entre abierta. La habitación solo con dos personas. Todos los demás estaban afuera, comían y platicaban en voz baja. Afuera el pueblo también comia en silencio y aguardaban, muchos descansaban… esperaban. Eran más de las cuatro de la mañana.

El cielo tenía una tonalidad azul clara, muy negra y no muy roja. Era un color extraño y extravagante incluso para una mañana. Una madrugada. Levi acariciaba la mano de Eren. Estaba sentado sobre la alfombra y tomaba una de sus manos, su mejilla se recargaba contra la piel del más joven y de pronto sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Quería volver a unir sus ojos con los de su pareja destinada, de momento sentía que solo vivía con ese objetivo y no podía cumplirlo. No podía cuidar de Leiren esta mañana ni darle de comer o quitarle la ropa sucia o cambiarle el pañal. Ahora estaba al lado de Eren dándole todos sus consuelos.

Sintiendo que en cualquier momento uno de los suspiros que soltaría seria el ultimo y negaba fuertemente cuando ese pensamiento se le cruzaba por la cabeza. Anhelaba ver a Eren despierto y respirando.

Anhelaba sentir sus labios, mil veces, tres mil veces, ¿Por qué no despertaba? Su corazón latía con un ritmo que lo desquiciaba y sus labios se movían como si en cualquier momento fuera hablar pero no lo hacía.

Levi se golpeaba la frente, se sentía miserable, arrepentido. Muerto de miedo y de dolor, no se sentía glorioso. Las aureoles de la mañana comenzaban a golpear su rostro a pesar de que las ventanas estaban cerradas y le indicaban que había pasado un día.

—Por favor… Dioses, no se lleven a Eren —Suplico con la voz estrangulada — no lo aparten de mí, sin ninguna razón… Su corazón aún no se ha apartado del mío, y el mío jamás lo dejara. Así que no hagan que yo comprenda lo que es estar sin él.

Sus ojos se abrieron con dolor al ver que Eren no se movía, ni aunque sus suplicas resonaran con fuerza en la habitación, ni aunque su aliento tocara la mano fría de Eren, el corazón de Eren no se movía. Solo de pronto… se aceleró.

Levi tuvo miedo, quiso gritar, que viniera alguien, quien sea. Que lo ayudara, pero solo bajo los ojos escucho el palpitar y siguió rogando.

—Si lo dejan a mi lado… les juro, se los juro, que todo va a ser completamente claro para mí —sus lágrimas bañaban la mano de Eren y el corazón del otro se aceleró más. —Si dejan que Eren me vea a través de sus ojos una vez más. Se los juro, dirigiré este reino lo mejor que pueda, con toda claridad. Voy a entender lo que significa todo… solo déjenlo a mi lado.

El corazón de Eren dio un brinco, como si de un infarto se tratara. Levi abrió los ojos y miro a su esposo. Eren le miraba. Con sus ojos verdes y cálidos, con su corazón acelerado por las palabras de su pareja destinada. Por haber sentido que se iría con alguien más y lo llevarían de aquí.

—Ellos me han colocado donde observo —murmuro Eren haciendo que Levi atacara su boca tan rápido como pudo, le beso los labios.

—Tú eres todo lo que necesito.

—Levi tu… tienes que ser tú mismo —Le sonrió y ambos se tomaron de las manos, había recuperado su consciencia, y necesitaba decirle esto a su esposo. —Y así tú podrías luchar, contra todo lo que tú temías.

Levi se quedó callado, no podía creer que Eren por fin estaba despierto y no solo eso, sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo le indicaban que estaba sano y salvo, además le estaba aconsejando. Porque era su pareja destinada y ese era su primer y más importante deber, le sonrió. Levi se limpió las lágrimas y acaricio la cara de Eren mil veces. Lo lleno de besos y lo cubrió con su afecto.

—Voy a ser yo mismo. —Contesto Levi besando el anillo de bodas de Eren que a pesar de todo se había mantenido en su lugar.

—Entonces sal y ve a ser el rey. Es una orden de tu omega — le dijo Eren con una pequeña sonrisa —Recuerda que tú eres mi rey. Ahora ve… cumple con tu responsabilidad que es hacer tu deber como soberano. Yo estaré aquí… mirándote, hacer las cosas bien y todos tus temores desaparecerán. Yo me quedare aquí, viéndote salir adelante.

—Seré tu rey —Le dijo Levi —Tu serás mi rey, yo haré lo que tú me digas. Haré todo por ti, yo moriría por ti, yo mataría por ti. Mi rey, mi amor.

Levi se levantó de la cama, y Eren le sonrió a su pareja, se separaron y se miraron profundamente antes de que Levi se diera media vuelta y dejara a Eren, se alejó con un paso ligero y pausado, pero firme. Abrió ambas puertas de la habitación, las personas que afuera estaban lo miraron, con la boca abierta.

Levi había vuelto, ahora iba a mirar a su reino a los ojos y muy pronto iba a tomar su papel como legitimo rey.

Se le quedaron viendo mientras avanzaba, Erwin Smith lo abordo a mitad del pasillo. Levi solo lo miro con unos penetrantes ojos y el rubio asintió dejándole avanzar. Atrás de él Hanji ya había entrado a ver a Eren. Levi miro a Leiren, comia. Se adormilaba tras la agitada noche. Miro a su papa y le balbuceo.

Levi bajo la mirada y vio el balcón frente a él, el cielo rojizo mirándole. Las puertas abiertas esperando que el saliera y mirara a su pueblo. Que los viera y les diera la esperanza. Levi dio zancadas elegantes hasta llegar a las puertas del balcón y luego se mostró ante la luz.

El cielo se esclarecía, la gente estaba ahí. Lo habían mirado apenas se había presentado. Estaba tomando su lugar, el lugar que le correspondía desde que había nacido, por el que había luchado a cada segundo. Iba a tomarlo.

Levanto el rostro miro a todos desde las alturas, giro un poco el mentón y pudo sentir la presencia de Eren detrás, frunció el ceño. Su pareja estaba bien, él estaba en su lugar, ahora el reino era suyo. Todo estaba bien.

Se limpió los ojos.

—Yo, Levi Ackerman… me declaro, rey y legitimo soberano de esta nación. — la gente comenzó a gritar con felicidad intentando encontrarse dentro de tanta alegría. Pero les resultaba imposible.

La gente lo aclamaba y se ponía feliz, se levantaban y aplaudían. Lloraban. Levi aun no lo creía. Porque solo había dicho una frase, aun cuando tenía que dar un discurso.

* * *

N/A: la verdad es que iba a tener por lo menos 8000 palabras, pero no quise meter el discurso de Levi en este capítulo porque creo que deja un impacto el verlo así… tomando su lugar como legitimo rey y todo eso.

Ya llegamos a los 200 reviews, jamás creí que esto pudiera sucederme a mí. Esto solo le pasa a las mejores, Crestomatía es un fic que me gusta muchísimo y no quiero que termine, pero, ya estamos en las últimas y espero que disfruten el desenlace tanto como yo.

¡Las amo mil millones!

Nanao Himura: Tienes mucha razón ha habido mucha sangre jaja también en este capítulo lo ha habido, pero en fin la guerra es así muchas veces. Violenta y sangrienta. En crestomatía Mikasa es una buena chica, tengo planeadas cosas buenas para ella… es parte de la familia. En el siguiente capítulo se aclararan muchas más cosas, espero que te haya gustado este corto capitulo y como siempre gracias por tu lindo review.

PD: Sería bueno que me agregaran a mi Facebook Magi Allie, ya que subo avisos de cuando actualizaré y yaoi gratis. ¡Las espero!


	21. En el que se consigue el objeto de deseo

**Notas | Creo que ya esta bien.**

* * *

 **CRESTOMATÍA**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **En el que se consigue el objeto del deseo**

—Mi familia me eligió a mí, como el legítimo heredero de la corona. Ganamos ese título antes de que el armisticio primero terminara… y los omegas, llenos de odio y frustración, nos lo arrebataran. Yo soy el que han esperado, el que ha luchado, por ustedes. Yo estoy perdidamente atado a un omega… al príncipe omega Eren Jäeger. Él es mi esposo, es mi pareja destinada y los dos lo decidimos hace mucho… que íbamos a construir un país en el que pudiéramos deshacernos de eso que nos hizo tanto daño.

''Estamos cansados de vivir en la opresión, cansados de seguir los estereotipos, cansados de las leyes inútiles, de la discriminación, de la desigualdad. Estamos cansados del dolor. El dolor en nuestros corazones demando ser sentido, pero ya lo hemos sentido demasiado y no queremos volver a ser partícipes de las decisiones que dañan a los demás.

Yo como su rey quiero que este reino comprenda el significado de igualdad, de familia, de verdad. A la mierda los prejuicios, tírenlos al caño, no aceptare a una sola persona que no comprenda que juzgar a los demás porque no pertenecen a su estrato. Se terminaron las divisiones, los lugares, se terminaron los beneficios a la raza.

Nosotros no somos diferentes de los omegas, y los betas no merecen estar separados de nosotros. Somos parte unos de los otros, somos iguales. Podemos convivir, no somos diferentes. Podemos permanecer juntos y vivir en armonía.

Quiero que los alfas y los omegas comprendan que tienen derecho a estar juntos, a estar con una familia, que los betas y los omegas se sientan como parte de nosotros. No estamos aislados, si quieren ver mi gobierno como un todos con todos, véanlo de ese modo. Pero jamas, volveré a permitir que alguien intente dañarlos por ser de una raza.

Jamas volverna a arrebatar hijos de los brazos de sus padres por no ser iguales.

Jamas existirá ser alguno que se atreva a afirmar que la realidad que ella vivio es y tiene que ser ocmo ella exactamente la piensa. No habrá persona que nos ofusque y nos maltrate pensando que el mundo que ella va creando se dara con el resultado de sus acciones. Porque nosotros ya hemos cambiado, nos dimos cuenta que eso esta mal.

No existe un comportamiento humano que nos integre a la sociedad, nosotros somos la sociedad y no seremos opresivos ni sofocnates, ni aislaremos a nuestros seres queridos de los demás. Nuestra sociedad no debe representar el cielo para unos y el infierno para todos.

Síganme, ámenme, apóyenme.

Vayan y háganlo. Tiren de la opresión que los semtia, tiren ese muro que separaba a los betas de lo hermoso que era la elite omega, alfas… destruyan ese agujero donde quisieron sepultarnos. Por que nunca jamas nadie entrara ahí. ''

Las ovaciones no se hacen esperar ni un segundo desde que ha cerrado la boca, aunque la tiene medio abierta para respirar después del conmovedor discurso. Los alfas y los betas se levantan en aplausos y ovaciones, los gritos, todo es parte del festejo del discurso del rey Levi, ahora que ya ha tomado el trono. Que se ha apropiado de la corona. La gente no deja pasar ni un segundo para comenzar a alabarlo.

El retrocede en zancadas, mira el espectáculo. La gente se levanta y buscan las herramientas para tirar aquellos muros de la opresión. Levi sabe que debió ser más cuidadoso con las ordenes, pero esto le dará al pueblo una seguridad infinita y una confianza sin límites. No hay más que decir, retrocede hasta que la puerta queda contra su espalda y después entra al palacio.

Sus zapatos chocan con la alfombra, se queda quieto y lentamente las puertas se cierran. Sin apartar la vista de la gente llama a Erwin con la mano.

—Desalojen el Fourmilliere, hay bebes alfas ahí, así como más alfas que no salieron. Los quiero a todos fuera, esa cosa debe de estar destruida para mañana.

Erwin asiente, sabe que es la primera orden de Levi como rey y no está dispuesto a refutarla. Además de que es bastante prudente, rápidamente se retira para cumplir con su orden. Lo deja solo. Levi se gira en 360° hasta quedar de nuevo frente a las habitaciones, dándole la espalda a su pueblo por solo un rato más, en lo que respira.

Cierra los ojos, deja salir todo el aire de los pulmones y mira lo que tiene enfrente. Eren ha vuelto a la cama, Hanji lo cuida con tranquilidad y tiene los ojos abiertos, mira hacia enfrente. Al darse cuenta que Levi lo mira, le sonríe.

Y asiente.

Entones Levi cierra los ojos, llego el momento.

0-0-0-0

Cuando levanto los ojos se sorprendió de ver a aquel hombre, un hombre que jamás pensó ver. El sacerdote mayor de los Betas, el representante legal de los tramites monárquicos, una persona seria y responsable, que había apoyado la rebelión de los omegas en su momento y había coronado a la reina Carla. Pero que igual apoyo la rebelión de los alfas y ahora iba a coronarlo.

La sala central del palacio, decorada con las hermosas columnas dóricas, las alfombras rojas bordadas con hilos de oro. Las banderas en cada columna, entrecruzadas una con otra, una roja y la otra azul. Con un símbolo Alfa en la azul y un símbolo omega en la roja.

Había sillas de terciopelo rojo por todo el salón. Entre ellas había listones con flores de terciopelo dorado, flores por todos lados, flores de colores rojos y azules. Como los símbolos. Había mucha gente sentada, la mayoría eran conocidos de Levi. Alfas, omegas, betas. Gente que él conocía y también gente que desconocía.

Las puertas del palacio detrás de él estaban abiertas. Los jardines estaban llenos de betas, omegas y alfas que habían venido a ver la coronación del rey. Había guardias en la puerta evitando que entraran, pero aun así sus gritos y ovaciones se escuchaban.

Había caminado por todo el pasillo arrastrando una tremenda capa enorme de color azul, o como mejor era conocida un manto real, con bordados de tela blanca en el contorno y un hermoso patrón dorado que reflejaba la importancia de su categoría. Se sujetaba en sus hombros, con una hermosa capelina de piel que cubría la parte de su cuello, al igual que el contorno era blanca.

Su traje de línea era negro, con una casaca azul y botones dorados, el pantalón negro, junto con unas presentables botas del mismo tono. Y muchos símbolos pegados como medallas, el más importante la medalla del orden alfa. Todo estaba tan fuera de lugar para él, pero a la vez era totalmente normal.

Ya estaba subiendo los escalones cuando suspiro con miedo. Por primera vez se sintió medio intimidado desde que había llegado, como era la costumbre y como había aprendido, dejo la rodilla derecha sobre un cojín plateado y la otra la dejo doblada.

El padre Nick de los betas a Levi le traía buenos recuerdos, recuerda haber falsificado su firma para crear una bula papal en la que un alfa y un omega pudieran casarse, claro que era falsa. Y ahora que las cosas habían cambiado, necesitaban tener el contacto, el cruce de las tres razas. Una persona neutral que se encargara de seguir sus mandatos y hacer que el mundo prosperara tal y como Levi lo deseaba.

El hombre traía en sus manos un gran cojín de color azul, con terciopelo. Unos guantes de color blancos y dejo que el pelinegro inclinara la cabeza para poder tomar la corona con una de sus manos y dejarla sobre su cabeza. Levi suspiro, todo el lugar se quedó en silencio.

La corona, era una corona especialmente fabricada para un rey alfa que jamás llego a coronarse, había permanecido oculta en el salón de joyas reales junto con las tiaras y coronas de los demás príncipes y princesas a lo largo del mundo.

Elegante y real corona digna de un rey, hecha para usarse en una verdadera coronación, con hermosos zafiros montados en una base de oro pura, acompañados con diamantes de diferentes formas, rodeada por pequeños cristales de plata. Los zafiros del mismo color del manto real, se alzaban imponentemente en cada punto de la corona.

Levi abrió la boca dejando salir el aire de su boca, esperando a que esa hermosa corona real se posara sobre su cabeza, y se mantuviera ahí por todo lo que durara su reinado. Jadeaba, las manos del padre Nick se alzaban y la habían dejado sobre sus cabellos negros, el terciopelo azul que circundaba las joyas era suave y cómodo, no se tambaleaba. Le quedaba perfectamente.

El padre Nick empuño una espada con diamantes en el puño, con los zafiros que caracterizaban todo lo que Levi traía puesto. La levanto y la coloco sobre la cabeza del ya coronado rey. Levi apretó los puños en torno a su manto real y espero pacientemente a que el hombre comenzara a hablar.

-Levi Ackerman, legítimo heredero al trono alfa, hijo de Kenny Ackerman y nieto de Keney Ackerman. Desde este momento, haciendes al trono como 'Levi Ackerman, Rey Regente'. Tu presencia se vuelve divina para tus súbditos, eres intocable para tus enemigos, y prometes proteger a tu pueblo con justicia y lealtad.

Levi sintió la espada contra su cabeza, tal y como tenía que hacerlo movió su mano derecha y tomo la espada con fuerza, hasta que hizo sangrar su mano y la atrajo a sus labios. La beso con la punta de los dedos. Beso su sangre y luego deslizo sus dedos ensangrentados hasta la empuñadura.

—Lo prometo.

Y en cuanto dijo esto, la espada fue soltada y él la pudo tomar y reclamarla como suya. Se dio la vuelta para mirar de frente a toda esa gente que ya se encontraba de pie, lo veían a él, el legítimo rey. Con su espada en la mano y su corona sobre la cabeza, con el manto real en sus hombros. Metió la espada en su vaina. Y se puso la mano en el corazón.

-Levi Ackerman, el Rey Regente.

Todas las personas comenzaron a aplaudir, chiflaban, lanzaban flores rojas. Levi los observaba a todos con su mano en el corazón. Ya lo estaban adorando, ya desde antes la gente le rendía completamente su corazón, su devoción y su culto. Levi trago saliva y se limpió los labios con la lengua, no había residuos de su sangre.

Entre toda la multitud ahí estaba el, en primera fila. Mirándole con sus perfectos ojos verdes, su tersa piel, una pequeña sonrisa, sus manos juntas aplaudiéndole al rey. Con unas pequeñas perlas en los ojos, intentando no llorar del orgullo del que se hinchaba su corazón. Una tiara de príncipe sobre su cabeza, un hermoso traje. Un pequeño -muy pequeño- vientre que se abultaba entre su casaca.

Bello como siempre, libre como siempre.

Levi le sonrió a su esposo. Inclino la cabeza hacia donde él se encontraba, un acto increíble siendo que se trataba del rey. El rey no se inclina ante nadie más, pero ese… era Eren, su pareja. Su esposo. También se trataba de su único amor.

A su lado estaba Leiren, lo traía cargando, el niño tenía el cabello castaño pegado al cuello de su madre, un chupón entre los labios y un lindo traje infantil, una pequeña tiara en su delicada cabeza de bebe y miraba con atención a su padre. Aplaudía también, con sus pequeñas manos.

Levi solo pudo sonreír y seguir mirando al resto de los invitados, Armin, Jean, Erwin, Ymir, Christa, Mike, Petra, Hanji… todos los que lo habían apoyado estaban ahí, todos habían pasado por cosas en estas semanas desde que se autoproclamo rey hasta el momento de su coronación. Todo el reino estaba cambiando, estaba en constante movimiento.

0-0-0-0

Es extraño y espeluznante como un reino tan bien organizado puede caerse a pedazos y en tan solo dos meses verse completamente renovado.

Aunque el reino cambiaba, todo se estaba dando de forma lenta y tortuosa, para Eren sobre todas las cosas. Se encontraba en una terapia de rehabilitación, junto con Hanji, Petra y Sasha. Frieda y Mina se encontraban en otro nivel, muy malo. Dolor indescriptible y falta de cooperación para el tratamiento. Esto describía a las dos últimas.

Mientras tanto, Eren tenía que luchar con su necesidad de consumir la droga, con los nervios y los ataques que le daban. También miraba a lo lejos el palacio en perfecto estado, que ahora se había convertido en su verdadero lugar. Miraba a Levi llevar el reino, comenzar con una nueva corte celestial con antiguos y nuevos miembros.

La destrucción de los muros había logrado que la ciudad se unificara de buena manera, los alfas habían recuperado poco a poco sus territorios perdidos de hace más de 10 años y comenzaban a tener trabajos establecidos por el gobierno.

Los omegas de clase alta se mantuvieron en sus lugares dejando entrar a los alfas y a los betas con dinero, mientras que los omegas de clase baja se fusionaron con la ciudad beta, así como el resto de los alfas, pasando a ser la ciudad Etóloga, con una gran comunidad de alfas, betas y omegas.

En cuanto al distrito Royal, mantuvo su nombre ya que dentro Vivian los nuevos y los viejos duques y grandes señores.

Levi estaba aprendiendo a manejar un reino, desde los cimientos, reconstruyendo mentalidades y deformando las formas de vida antiguas. Eren había crecido y había aprendido todo sobre el manejo del reino, pero él no podía enseñarle a Levi, él ahora estaba en un momento muy delicado de su vida.

Hanji y Petra también seguían con sus actividades y cuidaban del príncipe, la rehabilitación resultaba ser demasiado dura. No podían ingerir ningún tipo de medicamento, nada que controlara los ataques de ansiedad, ni los achaques, porque si no su cuerpo jamás terminaría filtrar esa porquería.

Eren tenia diferentes reacciones ante la ausencia de la droga, uno de sus ademanes más comunes era mover las manos, como si estuvieran sucias todo el tiempo, jalarse el cabello o hiperventilar. Cuando esto pasaba Leiren era retirado inmediatamente de su lado, y Eren terminaba en lágrimas, con su apuesto esposo intentando consolarlo.

Levi perdiendo los nervios por mantener a su pareja estable.

—Eren, siéntate aquí —dijo Hanji mostrándole la camilla blanca del consultorio de la científica, en el tercer piso del palacio — ¿ya te has cambiado?

—Sí, estoy listo.

Eren se subió a la camilla y vio como Hanji encendía los aparatos para su ultrasonido. Levi traía la corona encima y estaba sentado de brazos cruzados a su lado, justo a los pies de la camilla, Leiren gateaba cerca de su vientre. Pero Levi se aseguraba de sujetarlo para que no se callera.

—Ya tengo los resultados de los análisis de la vez pasada… — la doctora saco de un mueble una carpeta con hojas, tenía el nombre de eren y era realmente gorda.

Levi suspiro al notar que, dentro de ese mueble, estaban todos los expedientes de todas las personas que estaban en el palacio, incluso los suyos propios. Hanji mantenía una expresión neutral, Eren jugueteaba con Leiren haciéndole cosquillas debajo de las costillas.

—Ven aquí — dijo Levi sujetando a Leiren entre sus brazos. — ¿Cuáles son los resultados Hanji?

—Lamento informarles que no se trata de muy buenas noticias — dijo mirando las hojas — Los resultados de los análisis de sangre y orina, e incluso la laparoscopia… no son muy halagüeñas.

— ¿Esta bien? — pregunto Eren nervioso — ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Bueno, he llegado a la conclusión de que tienes un embarazo de muy alto riesgo, Eren. De durante y después de la gestación… — Hanji volteo a ver a Eren, se había quedado muy serio escuchando todo — No es raro, después de todo las condiciones en las que nos encontramos, la falta de espacio para él bebe, la droga. Todo eso ha desarrollado problemas irreversibles.

Los dos esposos se quedaron callados y tiesos, escuchando el diagnóstico de la doctora. Incluso él bebe no había hecho movimiento alguno desde que Hanji había comenzado a soltar las malas noticias.

—El consumo de la droga debilito nuestros cuerpos, ahora mismo tienes la resistencia de un niño — murmuro Hanji — un embarazo, incluso siendo de omega, con un cuerpo de 13 años puede resultar peligroso. Además de que eres extremadamente delgado, y sin tomar en cuenta el mal seguimiento de tu embarazo durante los primeros tres meses… gracias a Dios no has sufrido de un aborto, él bebe logro vivir los tres meses, pero ahora que tiene cuatro. Recuera que Leiren se te adelanto por semanas, parto prematuro es de alto riesgo en tu caso Eren… y él bebe, sufre de retraso en su crecimiento. Además de que… sufren de incompatibilidad de grupos sanguíneos.

El silencio fue terrorífico dentro del consultorio médico, todas las palabras de la doctora fueron rezagadas por ambos padres, como si de nuevo los shockeara la ola de verdades que habían intentado ignorar por dos meses, desde que habían hecho el primer ultrasonido del bebe. Como si hubieran ignorado los peligros de este embarazo tan desprotegido.

—Supongo que no debo seguir nombrando razones por las cuales este es un embarazo de alto riesgo — murmuro Hanji al ver que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar respuesta de nada más.

—Quiero que prepares todo lo que Eren pueda necesitar — dijo Levi con seriedad — No quiero que haya margen de error, en caso de emergencia, ningún tipo de riesgo para Eren.

—Levi…. —murmuro Eren extrañado levantando la vista, el tono de voz de Levi era duro y no había forma de debatirle nada.

—Tiene razón, Eren — le contesto Hanji — Debes de ser consciente que no solo la vida del bebe corre peligro, si no la tuya propia. Lo hare majestad…

—Solo dime Levi — murmuro Levi incomodo, moviendo los hombros como si algo le picase.

—Es imposible que yo haga eso, majestad — le sonrió Hanji y saco un pequeño bote de uno de los muebles que estaba al lado de la camilla — ¿Quieren ver al bebe?

El tono que empleo la doctora era digno para calmar una situación de máxima tensión como la de ahora mismo. Eren y Levi asintieron rápidamente y el menor se descubrió el pequeñísimo vientre, luego la doctora coloco a su alrededor todo ese líquido frio.

—Muy bien, Eren cinco meses, ¿Lista la cámara? Segundo ultrasonido… comencemos — Levi rodo los ojos y vio como la científica encendió la máquina y se colocó a lado de Eren para posar el aparato sobre el gel.

La imagen apareció al instante, un montón de líneas negras y formas en tonos beige, ultrasonidos en tercera dimensión. El corazón de Eren palpito rápidamente, el dolor de la anterior noticia paso con rapidez cuando logro ver la imagen del bebe. Levi se inclinó un poco hacia la pantalla, Leiren hizo un sonidito.

—Aquí esta… - sonrió Hanji mirando la pantalla — Es pequeño. Muy pequeño.

— ¿Qué tan pequeño? — jadeo Eren con preocupación — ¿Mas que Leiren?

—Debe de pesar apenas dos kilos… incluso para un bebe omega es pequeño — suspiro la castaña — Tienes que vitaminarte mejor, Eren.

—Tal vez debo comer más…

—En realidad necesitas vitaminas, pero desafortunadamente no puedes ingerir nada de eso por ahora – se froto las sienes, pero siguió moviendo el aparato — así que recurriéremos a la comida. Come bien, come sano. ¡Oh! Aquí están sus manitas…

— ¿Dónde? — sonrió Eren tocándose el vientre, Hanji aparto sus manos, para mostrarle en la pantalla los cinco deditos ya formados del bebe — Hola…

Levi miro a Eren, ya estaba hablándole a la pantalla. Levi también quiso decir algo, porque ahí estaba… podía ver sus ojos cerrados, sus manos, su cabeza. Podía verlo, pequeñísimo.

— ¿Quieren saber que va a ser? — pregunto Hanji pasando el aparato por la parte de abajo del vientre de Eren — este pequeñín no se cubre tan bien como Leiren, fácilmente puedo adivinarlo… ¿quieren saberlo?

Eren miro a su esposo, las joyas reales destellaban en el mientras veía con atención el ultrasonido, en sus brazos estaba él bebe que miraba con atención, probablemente sin entender que era lo que miraba, pero sentirse entretenido por la conversación y por los brazos de su padre. Levi miro a Eren, el castaño tenía los ojos brillosos. Entonces Levi asintió.

—Anda, dinos que será.

Hanji sonrió, buscando un poco entre las piernas del bebe, después encontró lo que buscaba, pero quiso asegurarse antes de darle una respuesta a los ansiosos padres que querían mirar y conocer el sexo del pequeño bebe.

—Es un varón — murmuro Hanji — Tal vez no logren verlo, pero estoy casi segura de que lo es.

—Hola mi amor — le sonrió Eren al ultrasonido — Vamos a cuidarnos mucho ¿Vale?

—Pórtate bien — murmuro Levi poniendo un dedo sobre el vientre de Eren y presionándolo suavemente, Eren sonrió y le tomo la mano a su esposo.

—Muy bien chicos. Ahora ya sabemos que tenemos que hacer — Hanji comenzó a apagar todo para que los futuros papas se despidieran del bebe — Eren límpiate, Levi y yo saldremos por un segundo.

Eren asintió y Hanji le entrego una caja de pañuelos, después Levi, Leiren y ella se retiraron de la habitación en silencio. Cuando por fin salieron, Hanji cruzo los brazos y se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada. Levi cargaba a Leiren entre sus brazos y este se le aferraba como si la vida se le fuera. Ambos sabían que tenían una conversación pendiente.

—Estamos de acuerdo, Eren es testarudo, comprende su situación, pero le costara adaptarse a ella y llevar esto bien. Tiene que mantener un estricto reposo, no puede cargar a Leiren, ni jugar con él ni encargarse de él, si Eren se pasa de movimientos este parto será un completo desastre ¿Comprende lo que tiene que hacer, majestad? Mantenerlo en la cama, consintiéndolo como el príncipe que es.

—Intentaré hacerlo, más bien… obligare a Eren a comportarse, el parto pasado… realmente no tuvimos estos cuidados, por dios, andamos en un auto de carreras. Eren no sabe comportarse, tengo que ser estricto con él.

—Tienes que alejar a Leiren, entiendo que quiera pasar tiempo con él, es su bebe, pero no puede cuidarlo… los demás ya no están aquí en el palacio, ahora siguen con su vida. Petra y yo te ayudaremos lo más posible, pero tu serás aquel que se encargue del niño. De nuevo. Cuida de Eren, no puede perder la vida…

—No lo hará — contesto Levi con el ceño fruncido y creciente enojo — me encargue de Leiren por meses, puedo hacerlo de nuevo. Es mi hijo, cuidare de Eren. Soy el rey, puedo cuidar a mi familia.

—Bien, ahora hablaremos con Eren.

Hanji abrió la puerta cuando Eren ya se había levantado y se había bajado la playera, los miro raro por unos segundos, pero luego Levi bajo a Leiren al piso para que gateara con tranquilidad y de inmediato Eren se agacho para tomarlo entre sus brazos, Levi lo detuvo sujetándole del hombro.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Escúchame con atención, vas a odiarme… pero eres impulsivo y descuidado, y extrañas a tu bebe lo entiendo. Pero tienes otro bebe y tienes una familia, me tienes a mi… así que debes de cuidarte y hacerlo enserio — Eren abrió la boca con indignación, pero Levi no lo dejo hablar — me gustaría que tomaras medicinas, ácido fólico, vitaminas, que vinieras a revisión cada dos días. Pero no puedo forzarte a hacer eso y simplemente no puedes hacerlo…

—Tendrás que estar en reposo, mucho reposo, casi absoluto. Pero no tanto, necesitamos que no te estreses, por tanto, no podrás cuidar de Leiren del todo. Levi se hará cargo de él.

—Puedo hacerme cargo de mi bebe — gruño Eren — Voy a cuidar bien de mí mismo, no tienen porque exageran y no me traten como un inútil, este bebe no va a matarme.

—No estoy dándote opción. ¿Entendiste? Dejare que estés con Leiren todo el tiempo que quieras, pero siempre con supervisión, no cargarlo, no jugar con él, no tirarse en el piso, no gritar, ni subirlo a tu vientre.

Eren hizo una mueca, gruño y se jalo el cabello. Después se dio la vuelta y salió a zancadas enojadas del consultorio, Levi lo siguió dejando a Leiren sobre el piso. Cuando Eren ya estaba por salir del tercer piso y llegar a las escaleras, Levi logró detenerlo. Eren se giró mirándolo molesto, es verdad que Levi podía haber sido un tirano, pero era para proteger a su pareja.

Eren tenía que entenderlo.

—Tu habitación se convertirá en el lugar más cómodo de toda la casa, pero por favor. Cuida de tu salud.

Eren dejo Salir el labio inferior de su boca, y las lágrimas le surcaron las mejillas, de pronto el coraje y la tensión acumulada salieron de sus ojos y se abrazó al pecho de Levi, lloro en voz alta por unos minutos y asintió repetidamente.

—No puedo perderte Eren.

Era verdad. No podía hacerlo.

0-0-0-0

Levi de pronto se sintió excesivamente encerrado, el ambiente se había detenido un segundo más de lo que normalmente estaba, un poco atrasado, con calor. Tal vez era el calor de la sala ámbar, de la gente que estaba adentro, de la comida recién servida.

Todo preparado, las mesas, la comida sobre los platos. La gente sonriendo y riendo, en una amena conversación que nadie prestaba atención a él. El rey. Que estaba sin ninguna razón parado frente a la largucha mesa donde los monarcas y la gente estaban sentados, miraba hacia la puerta de la sala ámbar, era tan alta como siempre.

Tantos recuerdos de este lugar se le venían a la mente.

Las puertas de la sala fueron cerradas por unos sirvientes, no había razón para que estuvieran abiertas. Ni para que el estuviera parado, aun así, no quiso moverse de ese lugar para tomar su respectivo lugar, la corona de zafiros le pesaba en la cabeza. Decidió quedarse mirando a la gente que disfrutaba del banquete, era un banquete de coronación. El primer banquete de su coronación.

Los pisos de ámbar deslumbraban todo el lugar, que sí que resultaba ser demasiado opresivo. Hacia muchísimo calor. Traía encima su manto real, solo se usaba en ocasiones importantes, esta lo era. La gente dejo de comer por un segundo, miraron fijamente a quien se había levantado para decir las primeras palabras del banquete.

—El Rey Regente, Levi. Ya ha recibido su corona, su manto real, todos sus presentes y la formación de su hermoso reino — Levi se giró a ver a la persona que estaba hablando, apenas tuvo que mover su mentón un poco para verla levantada entre las mesas más cerca de él, con una copa en la mano, pero no pudo reconocerla — Creo que deberíamos darle nuestro propio recibimiento como parte de su coronación.

Levi la miraba, atentamente pero no podía reconocer su cara, había cabello gris a cada lado de su rostro, una sonrisa burlesca y la sensación de que ya la había escuchado hablar una vez así en este mismo banquete, como si la escena le resultara familia. Toda la gente se quedó callada y escucho, algunos comenzaron a levantarse.

Levi tuvo que girar el rostro en dirección hacia donde todo estaban mirando.

Eren estaba sentado en la mesa con el tenedor en la mano, preparándose para dar un bocado más a su comida, detrás de él se encontraba una persona que lo amaba profundamente, Alguien que el reconocía con facilidad, pero sus ojos se ampliaron de desconcierto.

— ¿No te has olvidado que construiste tu reino sobre una pila de cadáveres? — dijo ella y con el cuchillo que traía en la mano tomo a Eren y lo clavo en su vientre tantas veces que Eren ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, su abultado vientre ya estaba lleno de sangre y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Estaba gritando de dolor, apenas Levi había podido dar una zancada hasta donde Eren se encontraba, que había sido levantado por encima de la mesa y arrojado al suelo, cayendo completamente con el vientre abierto contra el piso. Gritando de dolor, entre convulsiones.

Levi comenzó a hiperventilar.

La gente se levantaba, corría, se golpeaban entre ellos, se enterraban cuchillos, la gente sangraba gritaba, algunos reían. La música volvía a sonar, cuando Levi por fin pudo llegar hasta donde se encontraba Eren, antes de mirar el espectáculo giro el mentón. Jean estaba muerto, atrás de él Armin estaba siendo destazado, Sasha no tenía cabeza, Isabel era solo la mitad de un cuerpo.

Eren sacaba sangre por la boca.

—Larga vida mi Rey Levi — le dijo Carla Jaecero y enterró el cuchillo en la garganta de Levi antes de que esta también cayera en el piso cubierto de la sangre de Eren.

Cuando Levi se despertó, estaba cubierto en sudor y jadeando, estaba lloviendo y los truenos relampagueaban sin detenerse ni un segundo, su mente pensó, que esto era demasiado cliché, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir criticando sus propias pesadillas asociándolas con el clima. Tuvo que girar la cabeza para verlo.

Ahí estaba Eren, acostado en la cama, a su lado, durmiendo boca arriba con Leiren aferrado a él, y con su boca en la tetilla del castaño, robando sin detenerse la leche de su hermano menor. Eren acariciaba dormido la espalda de Leiren. Levi no tuvo más tiempo de apreciar el hermoso cuadro familiar de Leiren bebiendo la leche. Porque se agacho hasta el viento de Eren y pego la oreja.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo — dijo Levi al bebe que estaba en el vientre de Eren — por favor, mantente ahí…. No sabes lo mucho que los necesito, con vida.

Después se retiró con su corazón ya latiendo con regularidad. Luego al ver que Leiren tenía intenciones de subirse en Eren lo cargo alejándolo de su amada leche y dejándolo de su lado de la cama, Leiren abrió los ojos con molestia y Eren se removió al sentir que el bebe ya no estaba cerca de él, pero se quedó dormido.

Leiren en cambio no cedió tan pronto.

—No puedes subirte en tu mama — le dijo Levi con voz seria — ahora duérmete.

—Grooar —le gruño Leiren como un león, pero se reacomodo de inmediato en medio de sus papas.

— ¿Quién te enseño a rugir? ¿Un gatito? — murmuro Levi cerrando los ojos y poniéndole a Leiren la cobija encima.

La siguiente vez Levi supo de inmediato que estaba soñando, porque no era como la vez anterior, la sensación de opresión se había ido de su pecho y se encontraba más calmado, demasiado calmado incluso, pero estaba rodeado de un gran fondo blanco. Era un excelente día para tener dos pesadillas en una noche.

Esta no parecía una pesadilla.

Más allá de la blancura Levi pudo distinguir una silla, más bien, después noto que se trataba de su propio trono, él se había sentado ahí en dos meses contadas ocasiones así que se extrañó cuando vio su propia imagen frente a él. Estaba sentado.

Después al acercarse dos zancadas se dio cuenta que no se trataba de él. Se trataba de Eren, cubierto por su manto real azul, con este envolvía a un pequeño niño. Le mimaba sin prestar atención a su presencia.

Eren estaba vestido de una forma particular, traía la misma sudadera de cuando se habían casado, y ropa casual. Pero traía la corona de zafiros azules. Le daba besos al bebe. Levi se acero hasta donde él estaba y Eren levanto los ojos para mirarle.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estas muy cerca de cruzar el puente entre la vida y la muerte — le contesto Eren sonriendo y sacando al bebe de entre su manto real.

Era una imagen un poco borrosa, Levi no pudo verlo bien, pero Eren lo llevo hasta su pecho haciendo que este bebiera y después lo cubrió con el manto real, dejo de mirar al adorado niño para ver a Levi y sonreírle.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Te esperaba, para que los tres pudiéramos irnos juntos.

—Dejar a Leiren solo. Jamás — le contesto Levi — ¿No estarás planeado morir verdad, Eren?

—No puedo rehusarme ante la muerte — le dijo Eren a Levi sin dejar de sonreír — solo te estaba esperando, pero ya has llegado, aunque sin nuestro hijo. El hará lo que no pudimos hacer.

—Te equivocas, lo estamos logrando.

—Tú lo estas logrando — bufo Eren — anda, vamos, que me he rehusado a irme solo para quedarme en este abismo contigo, con él. ¿A que es precioso?

— ¿Te quitara la vida?

Eren se quedó callado, de pronto el manto real desapareció, él bebe que tomaba leche se había vuelto algo incluso más difuso que la primera vez que Levi intento mirarle. Luego miro a Eren, su expresión de felicidad había cambiado completamente, ahora se notaba un poco triste. Levi quiso abrir la boca para decirle algo, pero Eren lo miro y solo pudo quedarse callado.

—Despierta.

Levi despertó. Tenía el corazón más agitado incluso que la primera vez, la oscuridad de la habitación era brutal, la lluvia no había parado nada y solo había rayos y truenos a cada segundo. Por fin decidió que tenía que moverse. Leiren estaba recargado contra su brazo, se chupaba un poco el dedo, Levi estiro el brazo para tocar a Eren a su lado.

Y Eren no estaba.

Se incorporó tan rápido como pudo intentando vislumbrarlo en la oscuridad de la habitación, con su corazón agitado como un tambor, Leiren se quedó acostado en la cama. Levi se levanto en tinieblas y prendió la lámpara que estaba a su lado. No dejo de sudar.

La puerta del baño estaba medio abierta y se veía un poco de luz de ahí, por un segundo su corazón se relajó pensando que Eren solo había dio al baño y que estas extrañas pesadillas eran lo que le habían puesto tan susceptible, pero no pudo quedarse tranquilo así que camino hasta la puerta del baño y la abrió con lentitud dejándose sorprender y viendo su alma consumirse.

Eren estaba recargado en el lavabo, se miraba al espejo. Sus caderas flaqueaban y sus rodillas se tambaleaban.

La camisa de Eren estaba cubierta de sangre que escurría por su pijama hasta sus piernas, estaban desnudas y sus pantuflas estaban cubiertas de gotas. Tenía la boca medio abierta. Las manos apretadas.

—Creo que… se me rompió la fuente. — jadeo Eren y sus rodillas flaquearon, Levi lo sostuvo de los brazos — Solo quería ir al baño.

Levi no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, tomo a Eren en brazos como pudo, aun dejando a Leiren solo sobre la cama y con sus pies manchados salió corriendo de la habitación, quería gritar, pero la garanta se le había cerrado de dolor e impotencia, no podía hacer nada. Solo se movió por la planta principal.

Había guardias, miraron a su rey y de inmediato llamaron a los sirvientes a gritos, que a su vez hicieron escándalo y ayudaron a que Levi subiera con eren por las escaleras. Hanji ya había despertado, la voz se corrió y tan pronto como Levi estuvo en frente del consultorio de Hanji en el tercer piso. Esta lo recibió, junto con los otros tres doctores betas.

\- ¿Es un aborto? – pregunto Levi dejando a Eren sobre la camilla - ¿Hanji es un aborto?

-Parto prematuro, tendré que revisar a Eren, que abra las piernas – los doctores ayudaron a Eren abrir las piernas, el sangrado se había detenido – no está dilatado, la bolsa de líquido se ha roto, tenemos que sacar al bebe antes de que se ahogue.

Levi se quedó quieto y retrocedió un poco al ver a Hanji actuar, de acuerdo era una profesional todo estaba planeado en caso de que Eren pudiera tener un parto prematuro, todo estaba completamente listo.

Afuera del consultorio las personas ya habían comenzado a llegar, los amigos de Levi fueron llamados, también los de Eren. Petra ya había ido a buscar a Leiren que se había quedado solo en la habitación y la gente miraba atentamente hasta que las puertas del consultorio se cerraron.

—Tendré que hacer una cesárea — dijo Hanji — Voy anestesiar a Eren, Levi… lávate las manos y prepárate. Voy a traer a ese bebe al mundo.

0-0-0-0

Eren tenía un gotero conectado vía intravenosa del que salían gotitas, lo habían colocado en un segundo, se aseguraba de regular su presión arterial y de mantenerlo estable. Tenía 10 minutos que habían colocado la anestesia en Eren, estaba despierto, pero había perdido la sensación del abdomen hacia abajo.

Por precaución Hanji había colocado en Eren un respirador. En algún momento Petra le había traído a Levi ropa limpia, que él estaba usando y sujetaba la mano de Eren, estaba flácida Eren no debía estar sintiendo nada de dolor ya, pero aun así el esfuerzo probablemente era demasiado como para no sentirlo.

—Han pasado 15 minutos — aviso Hanji — daremos inicio. Es importante que la primera voz que escuche él bebe sea la de eren, que él lo toque primero ¿Todos enterados?

Levi sintió que el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido a partir de ese momento, cuando Hanji corto el vientre de Eren y la sangre se hizo aparecer, el monitor marcaba el pulso, la oxigenación, todo a un pulsometro, que sacaba soniditos cada determinado tiempo. todo parecía sacado de una película, Eren mantenía los ojos abiertos, los labios cerrados, un poco resecos. Levi le sujetaba de las manos.

Estaba alterado, tenía miedo, podía haber una complicación y todo se iría al diablo, cualquier ilusión, cualquier promesa. Leiren ni siquiera estaba aquí, él bebe aun no salía del vientre de Eren y Eren estaba medio dormido ¿él estaba con toda esa carga encima? junto con Hanji, se veía concentrada, con la ayuda de los doctores betas que habían tenido preparado todo por si legaba este momento. No era raro y Levi se sintió orgulloso de haber preparado todo.

—Él bebe no está en una buena posición — anuncio Hanji mirando por la herida — esto va a ser complicado… es demasiado pequeño.

— ¿Estará bien? — pregunto Levi apretando a Eren, cayó en cuenta que no podía alterar a Eren y se acercó mas a su esposo, arrullándolo solo con sus miradas — Todo está bien, Eren. Él bebe saldrá muy pronto.

—No tuve contracciones… — murmuro Eren — soy un mal padre, este no es mi bebe, no pude tenerlo normal…

—No, amor, es tu bebe… te lo juro — intento Levi — todo estará bien, el tema y tú lo amas por favor, no hagas esto.

Eren volvió a quedarse callado, pero el ambiente era tenso y no había más sonidos que las manos de Hanji penetrando la piel abierta de Eren y las respiraciones de los doctores que limpiaban todo alrededor del parto. Levi estaba asustado, sabia como eran los omegas, como había sido Eren en el primer parto, completamente autoritario con Leiren. Esta vez era imprescindible que fuera parte, pero su salud era tan delicada y la del bebe también…

—Ya está saliendo — dijo Hanji metiendo las manos y jalando un poco, dejando ver un poco de la cabeza del bebe. Levi procuro no dejar de mirar a Eren en cada instante.

Eren no miraba él bebe. Tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, tenía la boca apretada y las lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas. Levi sintió que unos escalofríos le recorrieron todo el cuerpo, Eren no iba a mirarlo, no iba a reconocerlo. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hacerlo ya.

Levi sintió la respiración agitada de Eren, aun cuando el castaño no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo, eran las respiraciones típicas de alguien que ve a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. El sonido que a continuación Levi escucho fue único, algo que jamás pensó oír de tan cerca, tan distinto a Leiren. Tan cerca, tan mirable…

Hanji estaba ya limpiando la nariz y la boca del bebe. Cortando el cordón umbilical que lo unía con Eren y casi de manera inmediata cubriéndolo con una cobija, y él ya estaba comenzando a llorar, tan fuerte y sonoramente como si tuviera que decir que 'ya estaba con vida'. Levi miro la cobija, pero no vio el interior, Hanji había colocado él bebe cerca de eren a su lado, mientras los demás doctores comenzaban a cerrar la herida de la cesárea de Eren.

Eren no lo miraba.

—Cabello negro, como su papa — murmuro Hanji incitando a Eren

—Ya nació, amor — Le dijo Levi apretándole la mano — Es muy pequeño. Es nuestro, anda reconócelo…

Eren se quedó quieto y abrió los ojos, miro frente a él y ahí estaba el pequeño bultito de cobijas que ya intentaba encontrar el seno materno para alimentarse, Eren dejo que Levi le soltara la mano y la llevo hasta encima del bebe.

—Se parece a mí — reconoció Levi una vez que eren ya había acariciado al pequeño niño.

—Es bellísimo — dijo Eren y lo abrazo contra su pecho.

Él bebe no abrió los ojitos, se mantuvo en silencio por un rato hasta que comenzó a llorar nuevamente, Levi le daba cariñitos en la mano y en suave cabello que rodeaba su pequeña cabeza, Levi se encargó, abrió la bata de Eren para dejar sus tetillas expuestas y coloco al bebe sobre estas evitando que se ahogara, como un koala bebe el pequeño se afianzo a su madre y comenzó a chupar rápidamente, Eren levanto el brazo y lo acaricio mientras el bebe comía. Eren estaba tan cansado.

A su lado Levi recargaba la cabeza en el brazo de Eren y lo besaba con devoción, viendo a su pequeño hijo comer, y a su esposo cansado por tan importante cirugía. Se sintió increíblemente atraído hacia el castaño… quería hacerlo suyo, de nuevo, mil veces.

—Eren — le murmuro Levi — quiero hacerte el amor.

Eren apenas y sonrió y miro a su esposo, asintiendo. Él bebe siguió lactando como si nada cuando Levi tuvo la maravillosa idea de acostarse a un lado de Eren y besarlo en a cara cientos de veces. Era un cuadro familiar espectacular, pero rápidamente Hanji protesto.

—Levi no hagas eso, Eren acaba de ser operado, está muy delicado… no pueden hacerlo.

—Pero, lo amo — protesto Levi acariciando con una mano la cabeza de Eren y con la otra los suavecitos cabellos de su nuevo bebe — quiero hacerlo mío.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso Levi — intento Hanji — Ahora eren desprende muchas hormonas, por acabar de tener un bebe… pero, tu deberías ir con Leiren.

Levi miro a su hijo y luego miro a Eren, tan cansado. Los dos estaban juntos y compartían un lazo inquebrantable, él estaba enamorado de ambos, pero aun así Hanji tenía razón, tenía que Salir para poder ver a su hijo… ahora su hijo mayor. Y dejar aquí a que Eren descansara y se recuperara de la cesaría y también dejar a Hanji a cargo de la salud de su pequeño bebe.

Pero Eren olía demasiado bien, quería hacerle el amor, demostrarte su amor, decirle lo feliz que estaba de ser un padre de nuevo, pero no podría hacerlo al menos no por ahora. Había varias cosas que hacer y él tenía que seguir con su trabajo como rey mientras su preciosa pareja se recuperaba…

Se levantó y beso a Eren tan suavemente sobre sus labios entreabiertos y Eren le miro con los ojos cansados, después acaricio de nuevo a su dormilón y hambriento bebe, le dio un beso en la manita pequeñita y miro a Hanji.

— ¿El estará bien? — pregunto con la voz en un hilo

Hanji suspiro.

—Seguramente ahora Eren no tiene la sensación de haber sido un padre de nuevo, porque estaba anestesiado y solo pudo ver como salía él bebe, pero… es algo que cambiara con el paso de las horas, su cuerpo tiene que asimilar que él bebe ya salió y que ahora Eren es padre, de nuevo… pero definitivamente tienes que ir a ver a Leiren Levi. Él bebe tendrá que ser sometido a las pruebas pertinentes, en un par de horas nosotros trasladaremos ambos a su habitación,

Levi bajo la cabeza y miro a Eren, aun acariciaba la espalda tibia del nuevo bebe y medio se adormilaba, los doctores y la demás gente ayudaban a dejar toda la habitación cómoda de nuevo y limpia. Ahí estaban… los dos.

—Entonces vendré mas tarde.

Hanji asintió y dejo que Levi saliera de la habitación mientras le abría la puerta. Afuera había bastante gente, todos lo miraron con emoción y el solo pudo asentir aprobatoriamente antes de que Isabel se lanzara contra él y le diera a Leiren que estaba más que despierto y miraba con atención el jaleo que se había armado.

—Hola amigo — lo saludo Levi — Tienes un hermano menor.

Leiren sonrió y balbuceo como él bebe de 9 meses que era y abrazo a su papa con fuerza mientras Levi comenzaba a caminar para salir junto con su primogénito de ahí. Las demás personas al enterarse de la noticia se regocijaron y comenzaron a planear todo para que el reino se enterara de la buena noticia. Eren y él bebe estaban a salvo.

—Ahora tu papa está muy cansado para que lo veas, y él duerme mucho… más que tú, pero ya tendrás tiempo de conocerlo. — Levi bajo las escaleras con Leiren sujetándole del cabello –—Creo… que Eren no ha pensado en un nombre para él bebe. Tu y yo tendremos que elegir uno…

La verdad, el nombre de Leiren había sido elegido por Eren, pero estaba seguro de que Eren no había pensado en un nombre para este bebe, así que Levi tendría que encargarse de eso, aunque su cerebro tampoco le diera muchas opciones. Llego hasta la sala común donde Leiren y el entraron para relajarse un poco y que él bebe pudiera gatear sin problema sobre las alfombras y disfrutar de los juguetes que habían sido dejados en ese lugar.

Levi se recostó en uno de los sillones y dejo a Leiren en el piso que rápidamente se dedicó a gatear hasta sus juguetes y a gritar con emoción y llamar a su papa y a Mikasa… pero la pelinegra no estaba.

—Ya, ya Leiren… estoy pensando en nombres para él bebe…

La puerta se abrió. Levi miro por encima de su hombro al recién llegado, se trataba de Jean, tenía la cara sonrojada y los ojos en el piso, aun así, se acercó hasta el rey. Y se sentó a su lado.

—Levi… — murmuro Jean — ¿Qué se siente ser padre?

Levi miro a Leiren y luego a Jean, es claro que estaba nervioso, Eren había tenido un embarazo prematuro, pero faltaba muy poco para que Armin también se aliviara… y eran trillizos, era bastante complicado darle ánimos al muchacho.

—Es como… estar enamorado de, tu pareja, de tu esposo… de tu amante –—suspiro Levi imaginando y recreando la sensación de cuando nació Leiren y de cuando vio al bebe por primera vez — aparece alguien más que es exactamente igual a él, tan encantador, hermoso, frágil, gracioso, entonces tu… terminas por enamorarte también de él. ES como un clon de ti mismo…

—Leiren es igual a Eren — le interrumpe Jean

—Él bebe de arriba se parece a mí — sonríe Levi — y te entra esa sensación de estar enamorado, de esa ternura increíble que tienen los bebes.

Jean se quedó callado, definitivamente podía darse una idea de lo que era amar a Armin y sentir lo que Levi describía, estaba nervioso, faltaba muy poco para que Armin tuviera su parto, esperaban que fuera de manera natural. Además, él nunca había tenido esta clase de acercamientos a Levi…

— ¿Ya saben que nombres le van a poner? — pregunto Levi

Jean asintió

—Ya los decidimos.

Levi suspiro, aun no pensaba en ningún nombre.

—Tengo que elegir el nombre del bebe — le comunico Levi, Jean se levantó — Aun no se me ocurre nada.

Jean salió caminando, pero antes de dejar al rey y a su hijo solos se le ocurrió un buen consejo, algo que él y Armin habían considerado, pero no hubo razón alguna para hacerlo, así que se lo diría a Levi.

—Busca palabras en otro idioma. — dicho esto salió de la habitación y dejo a Levi con Leiren.

Leiren imitaba el lindo sonido de un león y estaba paradito agarrándose del sillón intentando levantarse. Levi le sonrió, su hijo tan bravo ya quería estar de pie, lo cargo hasta dejarlo a su lado en el sillón y se miraron fijamente mientras Leiren seguía rugiendo.

Levi también le rugió.

—Vamos a buscar un nombre para tu hermanito.

0-0-0-0

Eren acariciaba con suavidad la espalda del bebe, los dos estaban en su habitación, que había sido perfectamente acomodada para la llegada del nuevo bebe. Hanji había estado haciéndole pruebas al bebe y luego lo había dejado a descansar junto a él, no sin antes dejarle listo el cunero. Él bebe se veía realmente hermoso en su mameluco amarillo.

—Eres como tu papa — dijo Eren besando la pequeña nariz del bebe — pero más tranquilo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió después de unos minutos, Eren ya esperaba que Levi y Leiren se presentaran en cualquier momento. Levi traía cargando a Leiren que miraba por todos lados y estaba expectante por ver a su mama, tal vez tomar leche. Pero ya había un invasor.

— ¿Cómo estás? — le pregunto Levi sentándose a su lado con Leiren en las piernas

—Cansado, adolorido, pero bien. — sonrió

—La medicina que hay en el país hará que te deje de doler en unos días, además de que no tendrás cicatriz alguna mi amor — le contesta Levi dejando que Leiren se subiera en sus piernas — ¿El como esta?

—Está bien, duerme mucho, pero no es tan tranquilo como Leiren. Es más llorón, más exigente — Levi acaricio la mano del bebe, era realmente suave, con sus uñas largas.

—Hola, cariño — murmuro Levi — Él es Leiren, es tu hermano mayor…

Leiren miro al bebe cuando su padre lo enseño, las presentaciones entre hermanos resultaban fundamentales en una vida de la realeza. Leiren lo miro con extrañeza por un par de segundos, giro a ver a su padre después, y luego giro a su mama que esperaba la aprobación de su primogénito, Leiren intento tocar al nuevo bebe, pero Levi lo retiro. Luego sonrió y se rio bajito.

—Creo que lo aprueba.

—Yo también lo apruebo — le dijo Levi — Elegí… un nombre para él.

— ¿Enserio? — le pregunto Eren extrañado, era verdad que él no había conseguido un buen nombre para él, que en realidad no se había detenido a pensarlo, pero le gustaba la idea de que Levi hubiera elegido un nombre para su nuevo bebe.

—Es una tontería — murmuro el pelinegro — Slevy…. Es como, un poco parecido a mi nombre, es extranjero.

—Ningún nombre que tu eligieras amor, es una tontería — dijo Eren acariciando la mejilla de su esposo – Entones Slevy será.

* * *

N/A: Este es como el capítulo final, pero aún quedan más conclusiones que subiré después. Así que aún hay capítulos para rato, bueno por lo menos unos tres más. En esta noche, cuando vuelva contestare sus reviews del capítulo pasado por PM, ahorita lo subo de rápido porque ya lo querían leer y no me daba tiempo.

Aclaraciones:

Rey Regente en nuestro mundo es el rey que toma el papel mientras que el verdadero heredero al trono asciende, en este caso no será así porque Levi si es el Rey, solo que como hay otro Rey, que es Eren, tiene que tener un título. En este caso Levi será el regente porque es el que gobernará, mientras que Eren será Rey Madre, el que da los bebes y toma la parte de reina, sin dejar de ser rey. Ambos forman una diarquía, es decir un reino conformado por dos reyes.

Este capítulo fue muy game of thrones, jaja es porque ya se acerca la siguiente temporada.

Guest: Probablemente sea muy triste mas estando embarazada, pero cuando alguien te hace daño debes demostrar que puedes ser mejor persona. Y Carla se desquito contra todos, eso no esta muy bien.

Nanao himura: jajaja si era mi intención dejarlos con una linda escena al final, asi como fue dejarlo en este capitulo con una linda escena familia. Todo un problemón que hubo por todos lados, igual en el siguiente capitulo habrá cosas interesantes y espero que te siga gustando, un beso nena.


	22. En el que es suficiente para el guerrero

**Notas|** Si quieren dejar un review, este es el momento.

* * *

 **CRESTOMATÍA**

 **Capítulo 21**

 **En el que un momento encantador nos atraviesa y…**

… **es suficiente para que este insaciable guerrero, se quede contigo por siempre.**

El matrimonio es un paso difícil para los seres humanos, para los betas podía considerarse algo común. Sin embargo, para los omegas y los alfas no era algo que sucediera todos los días. Incluso Levi y Eren habían logrado su compromiso por medio de una bula papal… considerando que ahora el gobierno había mejorado mil veces más su relación con la iglesia gracias a Levi, las bodas estaban por convertirse en algo mucho más frecuente.

Pero, aún dentro de estos parámetros, había ciertas discrepancias en la sociedad.

Levi había mandado a tirar el Fourmilliere, y encima habían construido un hermoso quiosco que servía como capilla de eventos, el jardín trasero del palacio se había convertido en un hermoso lugar para las celebraciones más informales, le daba un toque refrescante a cualquier evento. En vez de la ahora sombría sala ámbar.

Ahora estaba el quiosco decorado de blanco, con muchas sillas, las sillas adornadas con flores y cubres de color blanco nacarado. Se trataban de más de 500 sillas, formalmente acomodadas y separadas por una alfombra que venía desde la puerta principal trasera del palacio. Era de color azul marino con bordados de oro. Había pétalos de rosa blancos a los lados.

El quiosco estaba preciosamente decorado con flores azules y blancas, rodeado por un arco de flores rosas. Era el mejor evento que se había organizado desde que Levi había tomado el poder hace dos meses. Había una cantidad desconsiderada de invitados y de sirvientes trabajando por que todo estuviera absolutamente perfecto.

Erwin estaba a cargo de la seguridad y de todos los aspectos básicos de los eventos. Ese era uno de sus más grandes papeles como secretario general. Ahora todos los alfas que habían participado a su lado en la revolución tenían un lugar en el gobierno del reino. De esta manera en dos meses el gobierno había logrado adaptarse a una nueva raza y ahora avanzaba pacíficamente y expertamente manejado por manos imparciales.

La novia estaba nerviosa, sentada en las sillas detrás de la puerta de cristal del patio trasero, mirando como los invitados se sentaban en las sillas y se saludaban entre sí, todos con sus hermosos trajes lujosos y sus bellos atavíos. Su paje estaba sentado a su lado con las piernas colgadas sobre la silla y los cabellos cafés jugándole por toda la cara. Estaba a nada de cumplir su primer año.

—No vayas a pisarme — suplico Sasha mirando a Leiren — Es la hora.

Leiren se levantó de la silla por su propia cuenta, aun medio tambaleándose por su inexperiencia caminando sin sujetarse de absolutamente nada. Después sujeto el largo velo nupcial de Sasha y la castaña abrió la puerta con los ojos cerrados, logro salir sujetando su ramo de flores sin caerse y permitir que Leiren la siguiera.

Todos se levantaron cuando la novia salió del palacio, la miraron con sonrisas. La música nupcial inundaba los tímpanos de todos los invitados y de la temblorosa, pero ansiosa novia, que después de un rato y al mirar enfrente, dejo de temblar. Ahí estaba su pareja destinada.

No se trataba de un alfa, se trataba de un beta común. Del que ella se había enamorado perdidamente después de que su cuñado hubiese tomado el mandato del reino. Todo el mundo había quedado en shock al enterarse de su relación, se trataba de una beta y una omega, algo nada común. Pero tuvieron la bendición del rey y eso era lo único que necesitaban, el rey mismo lo había mencionado durante su discurso.

'Las personas que se abstienen de estar con una persona y formar una familia solo porque no son sus destinados o lo que se esperaban, están desperdiciando su vida'.

Eso fue lo que el rey dijo. Después de eso el beta había pedido la mano de la omega de una manera cálida y elegante, y ahora estaban por casarse, rompiendo las reglas invisibles de la sociedad. Aunque muchos le habían insistido que si lo hacía jamás podría tener descendencia, a ella no le había importado… después del abuso de droga en su cuerpo era probable que ya no pudiera tener bebes. Por lo menos quería vivir su vida con el hombre que la amaba.

Encontrar su propio camino y dejar de ser simplemente la princesa hermana del príncipe heredero.

Llego al final de la alfombra y subió los escalones con una sonrisa orejona, su futuro esposo estaba ahí mirándola con un gran anhelo. Se tomaron de las manos y la boda dio comienzo.

A pesar de que nadie de los presentes estaba acostumbrado a las ceremonias religiosas de betas, sabían que ahora sería algo normal en su nueva comunidad, una comunidad renovada.

Eren y Levi estaban sentados en primera fila. Leiren rebeldemente se había sentado en el piso donde se le había dado la gana, por más que Eren había suplicado que se sentara a su lado, el pequeño y aun único niño juguetón en el gran lugar estaba ansioso. Su hermano pequeño aún era demasiado pequeño, y dormía demasiado, se la pasaba pegado a su ami. Era la forma nueva de Leiren de llamar a Eren, ami, le costaba trabajo pronunciar la primera 'm'.

Slevy era diferente a él en muchos sentidos, no se parecían en nada, y era dormilón y demasiado tranquilo. Nunca lloraba, muchas veces no abría los ojos y su actividad favorita era reírse en sueños y tomar leche materna. Leiren deseaba jugar con él, pero el pequeño solo lo ignoraba. Era un completo antisocial. Incluso sus padres se habían dado cuenta de que él bebe no jugaba.

Y era dependiente de su madre.

Eren decía que esto era una compensación por el abandono durante su gestación, entonces nadie decía nada y dejaban que el castaño lo consintiera profundamente.

Levi traía encima todos sus hermosos atavíos, el manto real y la corona. Un traje perfectamente de línea y smoking, le habían obligado a presentarse como el rey porque era la figura de más importancia dentro de la ceremonia y tenía que imponerlo en cada evento. A su lado Eren estaba arreglado hermosamente de traje y con una preciosa tiara de perlas que le sentaba perfectamente. La tiara de Leiren había terminado en el piso.

—Por favor, ahora realicen los votos — pidió el sacerdote cerrando e libro.

Connie tomo las manos de Sasha entra las suyas y sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo, había esperado este momento por toda su vida y realmente estaba a punto de cumplirse y culminar. Todo el mundo guardo silencio.

—Desde este momento, yo Connie Springer, te tomo a ti Sasha Springer como mi esposa y mejor amiga para toda la vida. Prometo honrarte, animarte y apoyarte durante nuestro caminar juntos. Cuando el camino se haga difícil, prometo permanecer junto a ti y alentarte para que a través de nuestra unión podamos lograr más de lo que podríamos lograr solos. Prometo trabajar nuestro amor y siempre hacer de ti una prioridad en mi vida. Te amaré con toda mi alma. Este es mi voto solemne…

Tomo el anillo de oro con diamantes y lo incrusto en el dedo de la novia que no había podido evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas emocionada por el discurso de su esposo. Después tomo su propio anillo y apreso la mano del beta entre la suya.

—Yo, Sasha Springer, prometo amarte, honrarte y apreciarte siempre. Prometo permanecer junto a ti en lo bueno y en lo malo. Prometo ser una esposa fiel y amante. Prometo ser la más comprensiva en la enfermedad y la tristeza. Prometo entregarte mi alma. Y prometo amarte con toda mi alma y mi corazón por toda la eternidad, por favor acepta este anillo como símbolo de nuestro amor y de nuestra amistad. Te quiero Connie.

El mundo estallo en aplausos y se levantó, la felicidad de los dos no podía contenerse en sonrisas ni miradas, necesitaban disfrutar ya de esta nueva vida juntos, de esta ruptura de reglas y de este amor eterno entre una omega y un beta. Todos estaban alegres, hasta Slevy había abierto los ojos y sonreía mostrando las perlas que se habían formado en sus encías, aunque claro no eran ni dientes. El sacerdote también aplaudió y finalmente los miro.

—Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la…

—¡Ahhh! — Grito Armin con las manos sobre el vientre. Aun con la ropa holgada se notaba el considerable bulto y su cara de dolor ponía en modo alerta a todos.

— ¿Armin? ¿Estás bien? — pregunto inmediatamente su alfa — ¿Qué pasa?

—Se me rompió la fuente… — le grito sin dejar de tocarse el estómago.

—Rápido, tenemos que irnos — grito Jean tomando sus cosas y moviéndose de las sillas. Toda la boda había quedado paralizada, pero Armin no se movió.

— ¡Me duele! — Tenia el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados por el dolor — No voy a aguantar…

—Hay que llevarlo adentro del palacio — grito Eren — Hanji, vamos a atenderlo. Rápido llévalo contigo, preparen todo. Levi…

—Ya escucharon — ordeno el rey — Hagan lo que Eren dice, inmediatamente.

— ¡No! — grito Armin con furia — he planeado un parto natural en la habitación de mi casa desde hace dos meses, no voy a parir en una habitación fuera de mi casa. Muevan sus traseros y llévenme a mi mansión, tengo la ropa ahí… los cuneros ahí. Tengo todo ahí.

—Armin probablemente sea mejor que lo hagamos aquí — intentó Hanji moviendo las manos para calmar al que estaba en trabajo de parto.

—Ni que lo sueñen, vámonos Jean. Se hará lo que yo digo.

Hanji rodo los ojos, se trataba de Armin. Uno de los casos de embarazo más raros y difíciles que habían tenido que tratar. Jean se quedó estático, no supo cómo reaccionar, pero el rubio no dejo que su pareja se perdiera entre más pensamientos y lo tomo de la corbata rápidamente para traerlo de vuelta al mundo del parto.

— ¡No voy a tener a mis bebes en el palacio! ¡Vámonos!

Jean trago saliva, su omega sí que daba miedo. Pero le encantaba esa actitud mandona y de suficiencia que tenía, realmente le encantaba. No dejo que esperara un segundo más y lo colocó dentro de sus brazos para después salir corriendo por la alfombra principal de la boda. Hanji y Petra corrieron tras ellos.

—Hay que ayudarles…

Los amigos de Jean también se fueron. Marco, Reiner y Berthold e Ymir y Christa. Eren y Levi se levantaron de sus asientos para salir corriendo. Eren traía al bebe entre sus brazos, pero se detuvieron antes de llegar a la mitad de la alfombra. Sasha aún tenía la boca abierta.

— ¡Sasha! — pidió Eren con los dientes apretados.

Sasha dio un respingo. Miro a Levi que ya estaba inclinándose para darles la bendición en el matrimonio, después a su pareja que estaba aún más sorprendido que ella y luego al sacerdote, que parecía a punto de entrar en coma.

— ¡Rápido cásenos! — le grito con muchísima fuerza — ¡Mi amigo Armin tendrá bebes!

El sacerdote regreso de su retiro espiritual y sacudiendo la cabeza balbuceo.

— ¡Puede besar a la novia!

Y Sasha tomo del cuello de la camisa a Connie y estampo sus labios contra los del beta, dándose un beso pasional y rápido para después separarse y mirar al rey. Que les daba la bendición con la inclinación de su cabeza. Eren aplaudió y toda la gente se levantó y siguieron con la boda mientras los demás se iban corriendo.

Aunque después Levi tuvo que regresar corriendo para traer a Leiren cargando de un brazo.

Sasha sonrió.

Su familia era un desastre. Un desastre real. Pero ahora tenía que disfrutar su boda, volvió a estrellar a Connie contra sus labios y le sonrió con una felicidad genuina. Y el beta que esta vez ya no la dejo escapar. Sonrieron contra sus labios y se abrazaron fuertemente.

0—0—0—0

La verdad es que desde que Armin había quedado embarazado, se había convertido en una persona muy distinta a la que había sido antes. Era listo, eso siempre. Pero a pesar de que nunca había querido casarse ni tener bebes, había terminado embarazado y viviendo con su alfa, además de que profundamente enamorado. Aun así, durante su embarazo mantenía una actitud muy extraña y digna de un omega, de un omega listo.

No un omega ingenuo como Eren en su primer parto. E incluso en el segundo.

De eso Eren se dio cuenta cuando llego a la mansión de Arlet y miro cada seguro para niños en las puertas, los protectores de ventanas, el retiro de cualquier producto peligroso. La comida preparada y organizada perfectamente, los biberones amontonados y perfectamente pulcros.

—Nada mal — murmuro Levi mirando las mamilas cristalinas.

La habitación de Armin estaba, preparada para un parto. Los sirvientes que trabajaban para ellos también estaban preparados, incluso los nuevos inquilinos habían permanecido al tanto y un poco apartados, dejando a los demás trabajar. Hasta Hanji.

—Armin es todo un omega, mira que hacer todo solo… — se extrañó Hanji — incluso omegas experimentados necesitan ayuda en sus primeros partos.

—Armin es un aferrado — se rio Ymir — vieron como le grito a Jean. Pude morir de risa ahí mismo.

—Tú no sabes porque no estas cargando tres sacos amnióticos en el estómago — la regaño Christa con dulzura. La pequeña rubia ya mostraba los primeros signos de embarazo, su estómago crecía un poco abultadamente. Con sus hermosos dos meses de gestación.

—Ni tu Christa — le respondió Ymir — gracias a dios, solo uno.

—Pero es tan pesada… — se quejó la rubia. Ymir comprendía, con lo menuda que su novia era no había duda de que le costaría tener uno solo.

Gracias a Dios Armin era un poco más alto y podía aguantar los tres bebes, según Armin estaba en su organismo, la fertilidad y el tener muchos bebes. Nadie sabía exactamente a que se refería o de donde sacaba estas afirmaciones, pero era peor preguntarle sobre todo ahora que no dejaba de gritar adentro de la habitación.

Las personas que estaban afuera veían todo, porque las puertas habían permanecido abiertas de par en par. Jean le tomaba de la mano a un lado y le sonreía mientras el rubio le miraba con odio. Las sirvientas colocaban toallas y se movían de un lado a otro.

— ¿Estará bien? — le pregunto Petra a Hanji — son tres…

—Armin tiene algo para que los bebes salgan — le confirmo Hanji — creo que podrá lograrlo bien.

Levi se quedó escuchando atentamente, recordaba cuando su primer hijo había nacido.

—Escúchame, jamás volveré a dejar que me toques ¡Ah! ¿Sabes lo que es que una cabeza del tamaño de una sandía te salga por ahí? ¡Auch! ¿Por qué no salen de una vez? — eso gritaba el rubio, pero parecía que el castaño lo ignoraba porque seguía sonriendo y mirando con emoción el parto.

Levi pensó que sonaba exactamente igual que la vez en la que Leiren nació.

— ¡Sigue pujando! — le pedía — ¡Ya pudo ver la cabeza del primero!

—Claro que no, tu no entiendes. Jamás comprenderás ¡Ahh! — grito Armin echando la cabeza hacia atrás e impulsándose con las piernas. El primero de los bebes había salido y lloraba con mucha fuerza.

— ¡Lo lograste amor! — dijo Jean animándolo, las sirvientas lo envolvían en una toalla caliente y lo limpiaban para pasarlo al padre alfa. — ¡Es precioso! Tiene el cabello rubio, es tan pequeño y blanco… tiene los labios rosas, es idéntico a ti amor. ¡Aún faltan dos, amor, tu puedes!

—Quiero ver, quiero ver — pidió Armin abriendo los ojos sin dejar de pujar — ¡Auuu! Ah… Hola mi cielo, que guapo eres. ¡Ah diablos!

Y tan rápido como el primero el siguiente de los bebes fue recibido al mundo por las manos expertas de las sirvientas, esta vez lo limpiaron con más rapidez que la anterior y pronto Jean ya no pudo sujetar las manos de Armin porque estaba cargando do bultos en sus manos, con una sonrisa tan grande que apenas cabía en su rostro.

— ¡Son idénticos a Armin! — grito Eren con emoción — Quiero pasar…

—Deja que salga el tercero. — le contesto Levi tomándolo del brazo para evitar que su omega se colara en la habitación. — ¿Cómo diablos Armin alimentara a los tres?

— ¡Ya! — grito Armin — ¡Ya no aguanto más!

—Vamos, solo un poco más cariño — pidió Jean — el ultimo, vamos… te falta uno de nuestros bebes.

— ¡Por favor sal ya! — grito Armin y aferrándose a las cobijas pujo con fuerza y el último de los bebes salió, fue recibido y este por fin fue colocado en los brazos de su madre. Mientras las sirvientas que se dedicaban a curar a Armin y a cuidarle.

Ponerlo limpio y cómodo.

Armin tomo al bebe limpio en sus brazos y lo abrazo con una sonrisa tímida.

—Hola pequeñito.

— ¡Tenemos tres niños, Armin! — le dijo Jean — ¡Y son rubios como tú, son tan lindos y adorables!

— ¡Felicidades Armin! — le grito Eren entrando a la habitación seguido por los demás — realmente son unos bebes adorables, son bellísimos. Felicidades enserio. ¿Verdad Levi?

—Felicidades — admitió Levi admirado de que el rubio ahora mismo no hubiera colapsado de haber arrojado a esos tres pequeños de su interior.

La pareja de omega y alfa sonrieron y pronto Armin logro tomar a los tres bebes entre sus brazos, eran realmente pequeños, pero estaban más que sanos y se veían muy tranquilos una vez que habían sido trasladados con su madre. Dos de ellos ya habían comenzado a lactar, mientras que el tercero se mantuvo expectante y en búsqueda de una tercera tetilla.

—Lo lamento amor, tendrás que esperar un poco — le dijo Armin besando la rubia cabecita del bebe.

— ¿Quién es quién? — le pregunto Jean inclinándose un poco sobre él y sonriendo, acariciando los suaves deditos de sus nuevos juguetes.

—El primero — señalo Armin — Este de aquí, es Jayden, a su lado Jeannie y el más pequeño es Jadiel.

—Son realmente perfectos amor — le contesto Jean luego beso la cabeza rubia de su omega — Por favor, tengamos más. Dame más hijos amor.

Armin le sonrió a su esposo y se quitó a los bebes del pecho para dejarlos en la cuna grande de madera que tenía tres divisiones pequeñas para los bebes, estaba justo a su lado para que el omega permaneciera recostado y aun así pudiera arrullar a los bebes. Alimento un poco al último bebe y después los dejo sobre la cuna, como por instinto los tres bebes volvieron a juntarse a los segundos de entrar a la cuna.

—Si amor. Tengamos más bebes — dijo Armin y dejo que Jean se recostara justo a su lado. Luego se besaron…

— ¡Un momento! — intervino Petra — Escúchenme bien, todos los alfas dentro de esta habitación. Cuando sus parejas acaben de tener bebes deben dejarlos descansar, pasar tiempo con las crías, amamantar, no ponerse a follar inmediatamente después…

—Tu que sabes, si el omega ya tiene el estómago vacío ya puede tener más. Es decisión de la pareja — le contesto el rey tomando a Eren de la mano — la primera vez Eren y yo intentamos esperar, pero no pudimos resistirnos mucho tiempo más.

—No se trata de eso su majestad, los omegas no deben ser tratados como máquinas de bebes. Por eso déjenlos descansar, es mi recomendación. Sé que los bebes son hermosos, pero pasen tiempo con ellos, críenlos… no se apresuren.

Eren asintió mimando a su pequeño bebe, el cual estiraba las manos al rostro de su madre con mucho agrado. Por su parte Armin y Jean ya se habían separado y habían traído de nuevo los bebes a sus brazos, que habían sido vestidos y arreglados. Ya no lloraban.

—Marco… — llamo Armin sujetando a dos de los bebes — Ven aquí, tienes que verlos.

El aludido dio un respingo, pero se deslizo con cautela por el nuevo ambiente de la habitación, con aire de bebes y maternidad por todas partes. Miro a los bebes de cerca inclinándose sobre la cama, aun con sus ojillos cerrados y las cabecitas rubias se notaba que eran clones idénticos de su madre. De Jean no poseían ni pizca.

Les sonrió.

—Felicidades, Armin — contesto el morocho — En verdad me alegra saber que construiste tres copias de ti mismo. Son realmente lindísimos.

— ¿Por qué solo lo felicitan a él? — le dijo Jean con el ceño fruncido — Nada habría sido posible sin mí. Además… ve este pequeño hermoso niño saludable. Yo los criare y serán grandes y hermosos niños.

Armin le jalo la mejilla a su esposo que le devolvió él bebe inmediatamente.

— ¿Ya enserio como van a reconocerlos? — pregunto Levi en voz baja a Eren, el castaño miro con el ceño fruncido a su esposo — ¿Sera complicado, ¿no?

—Yo quisiera tener gemelos — murmuro tímidamente Berthold. Pero en medio de todo el silencio su voz se escuchó clara y firme, a su lado Reiner giro el mentón con incredulidad.

—Bueno, vaya, vaya parece que tenemos una confirmación de boda por aquí — murmuro Ymir con voz pesada, Reiner se giró hasta estar frente a Berthold.

El pelinegro y alto muchacho, se quedó como hielo. Desde hace mucho tiempo que había permanecido a lado de Reiner, pero ambos sin haber dado el siguiente paso, era un omega trabajador que aún no se había decidido a formar una familia. A pesar de que tenía a su pareja destinada, pero, tomaba una cantidad desconsiderada de inhibidores.

Aun así, Reiner había intentado e insistido lo más posible para que el pelinegro se quedara a su lado.

— ¿Enserio Berth, quisieras eso? — le pregunto el rubio mostrando una faceta cariñosa que quedaba un poco descuadrada en su rudo rostro.

El pelinegro no pudo más que evitar los ojos dorados clavándosele, pero al esquivar la mirada del rubio se encontró con la de la rubia pequeña y pareja de Ymir. Le sonrió y este vio a través de su corto vestido de color ciruela su vientre sumamente pequeño como ella, ahora ella estaba embarazada de Ymir y el…

—Quiero gemelos. — reitero mordiéndose el labio y asintiendo con fuerza.

— ¡Tendremos gemelos, te lo prometo! — le dijo Reiner tomándole de la mano.

Eren los miro con felicidad, sabía que muy pronto todas las personas de su reino comenzarían una nueva y mejor vida. Donde pudieran estar juntos, gracias a todo lo que su esposo y el habían logrado. Miro a Levi, el pelinegro también se veía orgulloso… los trillizos eran bellísimos, además de apacibles. Leiren se daba de maromas por la alfombra sin prestar atención a nada. Pero se levantó en dos piernas para mirar bien a los recién llegados.

— ¡Arumi! — Grito Leiren y por supuesto, en su cabeza de bebé no existía más que un Armin y ahora tres copias.

0—0—0—0

Levi había terminado sus deberes de rey, un día como todos los demás de los últimos meses. Había aprendido a manejar el reino con gracia y sabiduría, junto con su corte celestial, renovada y el sequito de ciudadanos que lo apoyaban en todos los sentidos. En este momento de estabilidad dictatorial se sentía completo y orgulloso de sí mismo.

De ver como todas las personas a su alrededor crecían y se asentaban buscando su felicidad propia, y saber que todo eso era el fruto de los sacrificios suyos y de Eren lo llenaba de orgullo.

Eren ya estaba en la habitación cuando se quitó la corona y la dejo sobre el cojín plateado que permanecía a un lado de la puerta. Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas y solo había una lámpara encendida. Eren estaba sentado en los pies de la cama, con una pequeña bañera frente a él. Leiren estaba sentado entre sus piernas mirando con curiosidad a su hermano pequeño.

Él bebe estaba sujetado por Eren y sonriendo entre risitas mientras su madre lo bañaba con cariño.

Eren lo tomaba de los brazos y lo bajaba lentamente provocando que los pies del delgado bebé chocaran con el agua y él bebe se riera. Leiren estaba asombrado de ver a su hermano tan despierto y riéndose. Aún era demasiado pequeño. Tenía casi tres meses.

— ¿Te gusta bañarte amor? — le pregunto Eren al bebé y le beso la nariz — Levi, pásame la toalla.

Levi le acerco la toalla a Eren y dejó que lo sacara de la bañera mientras él tomaba a Leiren entre sus brazos y se lo llevaba hasta su cuna. Ahora que Leiren había crecido un poco más había tomado un lugar diferente en la habitación, ahora su cuna estaba a un lado de la ventana mientras que la de Slevy permanecía justo a un lado de la cama.

Eren atendió al pequeño vistiéndolo con un pañalero de color verde menta y cubriéndolo con una cobija de manta. Igualmente, Levi vistió a Leiren con su pijama nueva y lo dejo sobre la cuna, esperando que se durmiera a los pocos minutos de ser arropado.

El pequeño castaño estaba somnoliento así que no tardó mucho en ceder al sueño. Levi retiro la tina de agua sucia y vio como Eren ya se recostaba en la cama con él bebé entre sus brazos y una sonrisa pacifica, se abrió la camisa de pijama y dejó que él bebé tomara leche antes de dormir.

—No tardara — le dijo Eren — no suele tener mucha hambre por las noches…

Levi dejaba que Eren hiciera lo que quisiera, el rodeaba a su nuevo bebé de atenciones y lo dejaba dormir contra su pecho todo el tiempo, así que ambos tenían que ser más cuidadosos a la hora de acostarse. Pero Levi estaba en su límite y Eren lo sabía, por eso le había asegurado que muy pronto dejaría al bebé sobre la cuna.

Una cuna tan preciosa que ni siquiera Leiren la había tenido. Se trataba de un cunero en forma de luna de cristal con moños rojos alrededor. Era una belleza que Levi había mandado hacer especialmente para su hijo más pequeño y para complacer a Eren.

Levi retiro la cobija que cubría el cuerpo de Eren, el castaño se quedó sorprendido. Aunque sabía que algo así pasaría.

— Ya no usas inhibidores, ¿verdad? — le pregunto Levi tomándole de los tobillos y abriéndolos para que Eren terminara por abrir las piernas — Ya no debes usarlos más…

—Muchos omegas y alfas han dejado de usarlos, ahora ya no son una completa necesidad si no una decisión propia. Yo no los utilizo ya.

— ¿Estas cerca de tu celo? — le pregunto Levi olisqueando el ambiente, Eren negó con la cabeza.

—Dentro de un mes — le explico el castaño mirando a su bebé y quitándole los cabellos negros de la frente.

—Celebraremos tu coronación antes — le explico Levi — cuando estés en celo nuevamente ya serás rey.

Había varias razones por las cuales Levi era el único rey por ahora, primero porque Eren aún no estaba muy sano para subir al trono debido al uso de la droga, después porque acababa de tener un pequeño bebe que lo necesitaba las 24 horas del día, y no podía ir a tomar su corona con un pequeño entre sus brazos, por último, aún era demasiado joven. Se trataba de un omega de 16 años, que estaba a punto de cumplir 17 y en ese momento seria cuando tendría que tomar la corona, era así como los antiguos omegas lo hacían.

Sin embargo, Levi no podía esperar y Erwin le aconsejaba que el pueblo tampoco esperaría. Por consiguiente, habían decidido coronarlo antes, para poder darle a Eren todos sus títulos de omega correspondiente.

— ¿Estás seguro que debo de hacer lo de la coronación, tan pronto?

— ¿Ya ha cicatrizado completamente tu herida? — pregunto Levi mirando el abdomen del castaño, la cesárea ya era una operación de meses, ahora solo había una pequeña venda cubriendo su abdomen solo para asegurarse de que no volviera abrirse si Eren cargaba al bebe.

—Estoy bien. — le dijo Eren y se tapó el pecho porque él bebé había dejado de succionar ya, mas no lo aparto — puedes hacerlo, Levi. Lo soportare, además tiene mucho que no lo hacemos… he estado ocupado con él bebé y estuve un poco enfermo.

—No quiero embarazarte aun — le dijo Levi — quiero que dediques tiempo para que cuides a los hijos que ahora tenemos.

—Yo si me quiero embarazar — le contestó Eren bajándose el pantalón del pijama — soy tu omega, quiero tener todos tus bebés y si puedes darme bebés cada seis meses, entonces, cada seis meses quiero un hijo tuyo.

Levi se quedó callado, pensó en lo que le había dicho Petra sobre los omegas presionado para tener hijos. Él ahora estaba muy contento con sus dos hijos, su perfecto primogénito y su delicado hijo menor. Y con Eren, que era la madre perfecta de sus hijos, los cuales le adoraban como a un sol, el los cuidaba, los procuraba y jugaba con ellos. Existía en Eren una perfección maternal digna de su título de omega.

—Te daré todos los hijos que desees — murmuro Levi bajándose el pantalón y posicionándose en medio de las piernas de Eren — pero, no debes presionarte por nada. Ahora abraza al bebé. Procurare no dar embestidas muy fuertes.

Eren tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo obligó a apartar la mirada de la escena de como su alfa lo tomaba nuevamente con cuidado, después de su ultimo parto. Eren abrió aún más las piernas, le quería dar a entender que era completamente suyo.

—Ahora te lo estoy prestando — murmuro Levi por fin adentro — pero cuando crezcas, esos pezones volverán a ser completamente míos.

Eren medio sonrió y arrullo más al bebé, mientras que Levi ya comenzaba a mecerse dentro de él con suaves embestidas, aún Eren no estaba en su celo, pero pronto lo estaría y cuando llegara el momento Levi tendría que tomarlo de nuevo y darle más hijos, como lo tenían planeado. Entonces que Eren hubiese dejado de usar inhibidores significaba que ahora sus olores serían más intensos y que él podría tomarlo ya sin reparo, ahora no había nadie que se interpusiera entre sus relaciones sexuales.

Más que sus hijos.

—Mis propios hijos — gruño Levi colocando las piernas de Eren sobre sus hombros.

Eren bajo la mirada, veía como Levi lo tomaba y se deshacía en gemidos procurando no despertar al bebe, apretándolo con fuerza para que el meceo no le molestara demasiado. Estaba teniendo una noche con su esposo por fin, cuando se percató que Leiren estaba despierto y tomado de los barandales de la cama, subiendo sus rechonchas piernas para tirarse de la cama y aventurarse al mundo exterior.

— ¡Leiren se va a caer! — grito Eren rápidamente incorporándose. Levi no salió de su interior y se hecho a Eren encima con el castaño que había aferrado las piernas alrededor de la cadera de Levi y Slevy que había quedado en medio del pecho de ambos.

Aun cargándolos Levi estiro el brazo para tomar a Leiren del mameluco y cargarlo. Levi miro con molestia a su primogénito, acababa de interrumpirlo y estaba a punto de anudar.

Eren se rio bajito.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — le pregunto Levi dejando al bebe sobre la cama que rápidamente gateo hasta la almohada de su papa.

—Nos estabas cargando a los tres — le sonrió Eren y le dio un suave beso sobre la boca.

Levi sonrió de lado y volvió a dejar a Eren sobre las cobijas, Eren paso a Slevy a su lado y Leiren se acurruco a lado de su hermano menor. Los dos pequeños bebés se quedaron dormidos y Levi pudo descender a los labios de Eren para besarlos, dar un par de estocadas más y terminar en un orgasmo explosivo pero silencioso.

Posteriormente Levi se acostó del lado de su cama, separado de Eren por sus dos hijos pequeños. Eren no se movió para asegurarse que la semilla de Levi permaneciera en su interior y pudiese germinar si su organismo lo deseaba. Pero extendió su mano dulcemente para apretar la de su esposo.

—Cuando cumplan un año, tendrán habitaciones separadas — dijo Levi en un suspiro mirando a Leiren que se había aferrado a su cuerpo como un koala.

Así era Leiren, inconscientemente siempre buscaba los brazos de su papa. El que lo había cuidado mientras él era un pequeño bebé, su ejemplo alfa a seguir y su protector. Al mismo tiempo el primogénito se aferraba a su hermano menor intentando protegerlo y rogando por poder jugar con él lo más pronto posible. Realmente quería que su hermanito cambiara pronto, que dejara de ser tan apagado y se convirtiera en un completo explorador.

Pero su naturaleza antisocial generada desde el vientre materno era un problema que él tenía que ayudar a que su hermano se recuperara, porque, aunque aún ninguno de los miembros de la familia lo supieran el pequeño pelinegro era un bebe solitario y trastornado, por los problemas del embarazo de su madre. Que era un niño al que iba a costarle demasiado adaptarse, pero al menos tenía a su hermano mayor, que lo ayudaría.

Y el pelinegro que estaba completamente aferrado a su mama, porque la necesitaba para sobrevivir.

Era un cuadro familiar enternecedor.

—Tu eres mi rey, Eren — le dijo Levi ya en sus últimos momentos antes de quedarse dormido — Muy pronto tú también tendrás la corona que tanto mereces.

Eren cerro los ojos y asintió. Su momento había llegado también.

0—0—0—0

Algunas semanas después, Petra abrió la puerta de la habitación, sin escrúpulo alguno y sin dar importancia al sonido que hacia la madera que rechinaba un poco, pero tampoco era tan mala como para irse y dejarla abierta solo así. Cerro la puerta en cuanto ella y Leiren estaban adentro de la habitación. El pequeño niño y tambaleante se aferraba a su falda con la mano derecha y con la otra se llevaba su vasito entrenador a la boca, para empaparse la cara con jugo de zanahoria y betabel.

Petra lo tomo en brazos y lo cargo, cruzo la habitación dando zancadas largas y estrepitosas, hasta llegar a las ventanas que cubrían la habitación. Las abrió todas de un solo tirón dejando el cuarto completamente iluminado, del cálido sol mañanero. Luego se giró y dejo a Leiren de nuevo en el piso, miro el bulto de la cama y negó con la cabeza.

—Buenos días Alteza — dijo Petra entre gritos —Es hora de levantarse.

Dejo de verlo para enfocar su vista en las ventanas y en como el día se alzaba hermoso y caluroso, en el cielo azul y las aves. Todos los sirvientes en el patio, moviéndose de un lado a otro, limpiando y arreglando cada centímetro, o milímetro del enorme palacio en el que veían. Leiren azoto los puños contras las ventanas. Quería salir.

Eren abrió los ojos lentamente, para su suerte estaba dándole la espalda a las ventanas y el sol no iba a quemarle directamente los ojos, pero ya sentía los rayos perforando la carne de su espalda. Se retorció un poco aún bajo las sabanas y estiró la mano para sentir el lugar de a lado, aún estaba cálido y la cama desparramada.

— ¿Dónde está mi marido? — pregunto Eren sin despegar la cabeza de la almohada.

—El Rey está preparando algunos detalles para la ceremonia de hoy, ya es tarde alteza.

Eren se removió un poco más y finalmente el instinto maternal lo hizo despertar, se levantó cubierto por la sábana blanca de la más fina seda que había en todo su país, su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo y cansado, además de muy acalorado, pero no podía desnudarse, así como así, porque Petra estaba en la habitación. Aunque no era algo que realmente le importara mucho.

Su Slevy estaba sobre la cuna, tenía los ojos abiertos y las manitas estiradas esperando las atenciones de su madre, aunque Petra había notado que el pequeño ya había despertado no se atrevió a tomarlo de la cuna, por miedo a que rompiera en llanto. Slevy era estrictamente cargado por su madre o por nadie. Eren se levantó de la cama con la sabana en el cuerpo y corrió hasta su bebe con rapidez, lo acurruco en sus brazos y ya pronto comenzó a hacerle toda clase de mimos.

—Alteza es tarde… por favor tiene que tomar una ducha.

Pero Eren no escucho y se puso al bebé en posición, dispuesto para darle su desayuno matutino, una buena cantidad de leche que ya no compartía con su hermano mayor, puesto que el mayor ya no sentía interés por la leche materna. Aunque Petra le hubiera llamado la atención a su pupilo, este no planeaba dejar a su bebé sin desayunar. Petra rodó los ojos y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, dejando entrar a varias sirvientas que estaban preparando todo para el especial día.

—Alteza, entre al baño por favor… ustedes tiendan la cama de su majestad.

Eren se levantó con él bebe aun tomando leche y se fue de la cama tarareando una cancioncita para él bebe, hasta que llego al otro extremo de la habitación y se encerró en el cuarto de baño, con todo y su sabana arrastrando. Después abrió la puerta y dejo la sabana en el piso quedándose el adentro.

Petra miro al pequeño Leiren que se entretenía con sus juguetes e ignoraba por completo el tiempo que pasaba para que los grandes sucesos acontecieran.

Sabía que Eren tomaría el deber de bañar a Slevy al mismo tiempo que él se bañaba y Leiren estaba recién bañado así que no había problema en que Petra le lavara la cara al castaño y eliminara cualquier rastro del desayuno.

Después de una larga ducha Eren por fin salió del baño, su Slevy estaba envuelto en una esponjosa toalla de color verde mientras que Eren vestía una camiseta sencilla de color blanco y su ropa interior, aun no estaba vestido.

— ¡Ya estoy listo! — Sonrió Eren dejando a Slevy sobre la cama ya tendida.

— ¡Tardaste demasiado! — lo recriminó Petra.

La habitación ya estaba perfectamente limpia para cuando Eren salió del baño, la cama estaba tendida y las puertas cerradas, las sirvientas estaban paradas a lado de la puerta esperando ordenes, con las manos repletas de cajas y cosas que iban a utilizar. Petra miro a Eren y negó con la cabeza, le dejo el paso libre para que Eren llamara a una de las sirvientas que cargaba dos ganchos perfectamente alistados.

— ¡Mi Leiren! — le dijo Eren con una amplia sonrisa. El castaño revoltoso intentaba subirse a la cama por todos los medios.

Eren dejo a Slevy en los brazos de petra y ayudo a Leiren a subirse a la cama para que pudiera tomar la ropa que había elegido con mucho esmero para este importante día, la había preparado, limpiado y guardado con mucho cuidado para ponérsela a su primogénito.

—Ven aquí, vamos a vestirte inmediatamente — dijo Eren extendiendo los brazos con ropa para que Leiren se arrojara a su mamá y aceptara ponerse la ropa que le había preparado.

Fue un trabajo laborioso, Leiren no dejaba de moverse y Eren había tenido que reprenderlo con una mueca cariñosa en más de una ocasión, eran tan similares… incluso cuando Eren era un niño pequeño era tan intrépido y audaz como su hijo. No había en Leiren un ápice del carácter tranquilo de Levi o de la inconformidad de Slevy por casi todo, era un caso excepcional de la gracia de un niño y un alfa. Además del heredero al trono.

Cuando por fin Eren termino de vestir a su hijo sonrió abiertamente, era una obra de arte. Le había enfundado una camiseta de cuello de holanes blanca con manga larga, un pantaloncillo que le llegaba hasta la rodilla de color azul cielo y unos lindos e inmaculados zapatitos blancos que le calzaban perfectamente. Era un verdadero querubín, o al menos así lo veía Eren. Pero Leiren estaba inconforme.

—Escucha bien Leiren — dijo Eren llamando a otra de las sirvientas que se acercó con rapidez a él — Esta tiara no puedes tirarla al piso. Es la primera tiara que yo use al asistir a un evento especial, la tiara de mi cumpleaños número uno.

Eren la extrajo de una caja de madera de roble, barnizada y desempolvada. Colocada con cuidado y esmero en un colchón de terciopelo de color verde, era una hermosa tiara pequeña de diamantes y esmeraldas que circundaría toda la cabeza castaña del menor, le quedaba perfecta como un guante, tal y como le había quedado a Eren la primera vez que la uso. Aunque era un poco más grande de lo que esperaba.

— ¡Pero mírate! — dijo Eren cerrando la caja — ¡Te ves muy bien! ¡Todo un monarca!

—No quiero — gruño Leiren tomando la tiara, pero cuando vio la mirada severa de su progenitor la dejo en su sitio — No quiero corona.

—No es una corona, es una tiara y debes de usarla. Eres un príncipe muy importante ¿Entiendes? — le explico Eren con ternura — Todo el mundo querrá verte y tú debes darte a lucir, que todos cuando te vean sepan que eres el futuro rey.

Le dio un beso tronado a su primogénito en la mejilla, el castaño se tiró a los brazos de su mama, hambriento del contacto materno y dejando que Eren le cargara y le diera algunas piruetas divertidos y sonriendo, insistiendo en que esta vez no se quitara la corona. Internamente Leiren juro que no se quitaría la tiara por hoy, porque su ami se lo había pedido y porque quería complacerlo y ser el perfecto hijo mayor.

Como su papa.

Su papa era perfecto y su ami era perfecto. Él también tenía que serlo.

—Mi Leiren — lo llamo Eren — Debo pedirte un favor muy grande. Hoy estaré muy ocupado, no podré cuidarlos como se debe al bebé a y ti, Petra estará con ustedes a cada momento, pero tú sabes que Slevy llora mucho si no se encuentra a mi lado, por eso quiero que tú lo cuides bien y te encargues de él ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

Los ojos verdes y suplicantes miraban a su primogénito, se trataba quizá de la primera orden enserio que le habían dado. Leiren por lo general se mantenía un poco apartado de su hermano menor, le quería y mucho, pero Slevy era distinto a él y por ahora no congeniaban mucho, pero realmente no podía seguir apartándose, menos ahora que su ami se lo había pedido, tenía que hacer todo para complacerlo.

—Pero, es mi cumpleaños… — dijo Leiren con un puchero.

—Lo sé, cariño — dijo Eren apretando las mejillas sonrosadas de su hijo — en verdad lamento pedirte algo así, pero no puedo confiar en nadie más para que lo cuide ¿Verdad que lo harás? Eres tan valiente y fuerte, tu hermano confiara en ti, te lo aseguro. Además, recuerda que hemos traído todos tus pasteles favoritos y tendrás muchísimos regalos.

— ¿También las tartas de melocotón y cereza? ¿Y los pays de papaya y miel? ¡Y mi pastel favorito de dulce de pera! — Eren asintió tres veces con una sonrisa complacida en la boca — ¡Esta bien ami, lo cuidaré mucho!

— ¡Ese es mi hijo! — Eren extendió las palmas arriba para que su hijo le diera una palmada fuerte en señal de complicidad. Leiren lo hizo y se abrazó a su papa. — Ahora vamos a vestir al bebe.

Slevy ya se había acomodado plácidamente en los brazos de Petra, sin duda al principio se mostró extrañado y renuente, pero al final el sueño matutino post desayuno y baño lo venció, pero tan pronto sintió los brazos de su madre tomarlo, abrió los ojos verdes y súbitamente se sintió tranquilo cuando su madre comenzó a desvestirlo para ponerle aquella ropa tan bonita que había guardado solo para él.

Eren había dejado a Slevy sobre la cama mientras la sirvienta le traía la caja con la ropa del bebe, mientras Leiren se había sentado al lado de su hermano y lo había analizado con mucha fascinación, lo curioso que era. Tan tranquilo, tan parecido a su papa. ¡No se parecían en nadita!

La ropa que Eren había elegido para él bebe era muy linda y aterciopelada, un mameluco de color rojo, con una linda florecita blanca en el pecho, bastante infantil, pero le daba al bebe un aire de ternura que naturalmente ya poseía, pero le venía bien resaltar. Eren le hizo cosquillas y luego le mostro a Leiren la tiara del bebe.

—Esta es la de él, también debes cuidarla mucho ¿De acuerdo?

Leiren miro con asombro lo bello de la tiara de su hermano menor, a pesar de ser un bebe utilizaba unas joyas carísimas, cuando se la pusieron Leiren supo que su hermano debía de utilizar esa tiara para siempre, porque le quedaba de maravilla, la hilera de diamantes y perlas en forma de gotas que colgaban. Hacia juego con su cara serena y su rostro impasible.

— ¡Ya están listos mis pequeños príncipes! — dijo Eren emocionado.

La puerta se abrió.

— ¡Ah pero que bonito querubín! ¡Déjame tocarte esas hermosas mejillas! — suplico Hanji casi apartando a Eren de un caderazo y mirando a Slevy con ansiedad.

Él bebe pelinegro chillo con fuerza cuando vio a la doctora de lentes acercársele y acariciarle las mejillas, pateaba con fuerza y movía sus brazos, estaba inconforme con la atención de la doctora. Pero esta aun así se lo llevo a los brazos.

— ¡Hanji, porque lo molestas! — grito Petra en reprimenda severa

— ¡Es que se ve tan adorable! ¡Y sus tiaras, son tan monos tus hijos, Eren!

—Anji, anji — pidió Leiren levantándose en la cama y extendiendo sus brazos hasta la doctora, esta le sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Con la mirada le pidió a una de las sirvientas que trajera a la habitación la carriola que iba a necesitar para transportar a los dos.

—Al menos mi Leiren si me quiere ¿Verdad cariño? ¿Quieres un regalo de cumpleaños?

El castaño asintió con entusiasmo, la carriola llego. Aun Slevy lloraba cuando Hanji lo metió en la carriola y se hecho a Leiren a los brazos, un completo desequilibrio de pesos, pero ella tenía la obligación de llevárselos de ahí ahora mismo. Él bebe se calmó cuando sintió el meneo de las ruedas del carrito, al menos ya no estaban toqueteándolo.

—Iremos a dar una vuelta por los regalos — explico Hanji — Nos veremos más tarde.

Camino hasta la puerta de la habitación con la carriola y el pequeño cumpleañero cuando la puerta de la habitación de abrió de nuevo. Hanji se quedó parada antes de salir y luego bajo la cabeza en reverencia.

—Majestad. — saludo Hanji.

Todas las sirvientas se inclinaron completamente, no podían saludarle, y tampoco podían hablarle. Petra también hizo la reverencia correspondiente y se levantó.

—Majestad, buenos días.

Levi saludo con inclinamiento de la cabeza y se aproximó hasta su primogénito. Le acaricio los cabellos y los saludo con un apretón en la mejilla, Leiren le sonrió a su papa y le extendió los brazos, pero Levi no lo cargo, se inclinó en la carriola y vio a su hijo pequeño ya a punto de descansar.

— ¡Levi! — lo llamo Eren y se colgó en su cuello para darle un beso de buenos días — ¿Qué tal tu mañana?

— ¿No te has cambiado? — le pregunto Levi abrazándolo — Es un poco tarde ¿No? Yo que pensaba cambiarme ahora mismo, pero veo que estás bastante retrasado.

—No digas tonterías — se rio Eren — No podía dejar desatendidos a mis hijos. Ahora ya se marchan.

—Con permiso — dijo Hanji un poco nerviosa por la formalidad y salió de la habitación. Levi rodo los ojos, no era necesaria tanta formalidad, pero en verdad que a veces era complicada de tratar la gente.

—Tonta cuatro ojos.

Hanji la saco la lengua antes de cerrar la puerta y tanto los niños como ella quedaron fuera de la habitación. Levi miro a una de las sirvientas y la llamo, le pidió que ordenara todo lo que necesitaría y lo llevaran a una de las habitaciones contiguas, la sirvienta asintió y reunió todo lo que el rey iba a necesitar para la ceremonia.

—Me cambiaré a lado, se te hace tarde Eren… apresúrate — se despidió de su pareja dándole un beso en la mejilla — Ah, y por favor intenta seguir el protocolo.

Eren rodó los ojos y se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa un poco frustrada.

— ¡Oh por los Dioses! — dijo Eren — ¿Cuándo he arruinado una ceremonia antes?

—En la crestomatía número 41 de tu madre. Lo arruinaste todo, gracias a los Dioses.

Eren hizo un mohín, pero luego sonrió, se encogió de hombros. Levi también sonrió a medias y salió de la habitación junto con dos sirvientas betas que lo ayudarían a transportar sus cosas a la siguiente habitación. Eren se quedó solo por primera vez, es decir sin sus hijos, ni su esposo. Por fin pudo prestar atención a Petra y a sus indicaciones de educadora. Le sonrió.

—Vamos tarde, alteza — explico Petra tronando los dedos para que las sirvientas se pusieran en marcha inmediatamente.

Tan pronto como Eren se levantó de la cama, las sirvientas se movilizaron, lo primero fue poner una gran base redonda de madera en el piso, donde Eren se subió con lentitud y esperó a que las sirvientas se acercaran a él, mientras Petra daba órdenes sin detenerse.

Primero el pantalón, incluso costaba creer que existiera ropa que encajara tan perfectamente en el cuerpo de alguien, que si una sola persona intentaba ponérselo esta prenda simplemente rechazaría el contacto, las botas largas hasta la rodilla, con un doblez ligero para darle más presencia a sus piernas. La lindísima camisa blanca, un poco holgada y con holanes en las muñecas que resaltarían un poco cuando tuviera la casaca encima. la casaca era preciosa, con preciosos botones de oro y un bordado espectacular, hecho por artesanos profesionales, no podría existir ni una sola replica idéntica.

El pañuelo que se ató en el cuello de su camisa y había terminado en un moño perfecto y una piedra preciosa justo en el centro, de una hermosa esmeralda que recordaba al color de sus ojos. La clase de piedra que seguramente había sido pulida para que el príncipe Eren la usara el día de su coronación.

Le limaron las uñas, colocaron diferentes perfumes en su piel y dejaron la piel de su rostro y manos suave como la de un bebé, tersa y limpia. Después cepillaron su cabello con peines de plata y oro, hasta que lo dejaron suave y brillante y perfectamente revoltoso, como el príncipe lo tenía. Una capa de silica de seda para darle el brillo justo. Bálsamo para los labios.

El príncipe había quedado perfecto.

— ¡Oh Eren! — murmuro Petra con cierta melancolía — Harán cuadros con tu imagen, naciste para esto… naciste para ser rey.

—No te pongas sentimental — suplicó Eren bajándose de la base — Además recuerda que vamos tarde y aun necesito cargar esa cosa inmensa en mi espalda.

La cosa inmensa debía ser colocada inmediatamente. En alguna costumbre antigua esta capa hubiese sido colocada en el momento en el que le dieran la corona, pero ahora ya no se hacía de ese modo, el manto real de Eren debía cubrirlo a cada segundo desde que se colocara en el salón principal.

Desde el instante en el que cada persona notara su presencia.

Lo que Eren llamaba la cosa enorme, en realidad no era tan grande como parecía en primera instancia y por supuesto no era más grande que el manto real de Levi, pero si era de alguna manera más elaborado, más delicado. Mas omega. Era roja carmín, del terciopelo más fino que pudiese ser fabricado, con un bordado de joyas que recorría toda la orilla del manto y que se extendía en tres columnas hasta la parte de los hombros, de donde brotaba un maniakis de piel blanca con pequeñas manchas negras, alrededor de su pecho muchas cadenas doradas y cuerdas con acabados en capetiles, le quedaba perfectamente.

Tanto que dolía a la vista.

Las joyas, el oro, la belleza y el poder que irradiaba. Era incomparable.

Así se sentía Eren mientras bajaba las escaleras, arrastrando semejante preciosidad, alejándose de la seguridad de la habitación. Para ascender por fin hasta su destinada posición. Caminando con las sirvientas detrás de él, con Petra dándole instrucciones. Si respiración estaba agitada, su corazón retumbaba dentro de su caja torácica, como un tambor. Estaña un poco nervioso, lo admitía. Ansioso, pues había sido preparado toda su vida para este momento… aun cuando pensó que tal vez no lo lograría, aquí estaba en su coronación.

Con sus hijos sentados en las sillas principales de la sala principal, con un titipuchal de invitados reales, la corte celestial, sus amigos, sus parejas, los alfas, los omegas, una cantidad de betas. Fiesta en todo el reino, las labores suspendidas, todos mirando la ceremonia desde la televisión o desde las pantallas en las rejas del palacio.

Colocó las manos sobre su vientre y rogando porque una nueva vida se estuviera creando ahí, dio el último paso antes de llegar al inicio de la hermosa alfombra, fue cuando Eren pensó que debió mejorar la ceremonia de coronación de Levi, que, si bien había sido impactante, Levi no había escatimado para la suya. Las filas de invitados estaban decoradas con rosas completamente abiertas, no había ningún botón, desprendían un olor que llenaba toda la sala.

La alfombra estaba bordada del mismo color y forma que su manto real, lo que daba la impresión de que era mucho más largo de lo que parecía, los techos eran adornadas con candelabros de los cuales colgaban banderas alfas y omegas, azul y rojo. Todo desprendía una hermosa luz cálida veraniega y perfecta, digna de la época. Digna de él.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, frente a sus ojos estaba su persona amada. No podía desviar los ojos de donde él se encontraba, aunque atrás el padre Nick de los betas estuviese parloteando órdenes y diciendo cosas que se dicen en la ceremonia. Eren no podía desviar la mirada de Levi, tan omnipotente, tan perfecto. Con su manto real azul encima, con su hermosa corona, con su todo perfecto y absolutamente imponente.

Llego hasta el final de la alfombra y subió los escalones como era debido. El padre Nick de las betas sujetaba el colchón con la hermosa corona que había sido creada, desde mucho antes, con especial cuidado para él. Y que a Levi le había encantado, y había decidido que si sería usada. Levi traía en su mano la espada de Eren.

En la cintura la suya propia, y en la otra mano el cetro de Eren. Anteriormente, en su ceremonia él había sido coronado por el padre Nick, sin embargo, ahora que Levi era rey, ya no existía nadie con mayor autoridad que él, simplemente no había nadie que le sobrepasara, es por esa razón que Levi tenía que coronar a Eren. Solo una persona con el mismo nivel puede coronarte, o con un nivel más alto. No podía ser nadie más que él.

Levi soltó la espada y el cetro cuando se giró hasta el padre Nick y tomo la corona que descansaba en el cojín de color rojo, una corona hecha de aros de oro, de los pequeños círculos que quedaban entre cada uno colgaba un hermoso rubí con ciertas tonalidades verdosas, que Levi estaba seguro solo era el reflejo de los ojos de Eren. El castaño ya estaba inclinado, con la rodilla en el piso, con la cabeza hacia abajo, con el manto real cubriéndolo y dándole el poder de un monarca.

Contuvieron la respiración ambos, Eren temblaba de miedo, esperando sentir los hermosos círculos de oro adornados con diamantes alrededor sobre sus sienes, una corona agraciada y poderosa, tan ostentosa como la de Levi, pero roja… como el color de la sangre, como el color de los omegas. Roja, como todo lo suyo. Azul, todo lo de Levi. Azul, los de sangre azul son los del poder, los de sangre roja son los del poder.

Levi coloca la corona sobre su hermosa cabellera y casi quiso lanzarse para darle un beso, no pudo hacerlo. Dejo que el oro se quedara perfectamente pegado en la cabeza de su pareja y juro por los dioses que jamás dejaría que alguien se la arrebatara, no hasta que el tuviera que cederla. Juro que jamás nadie le quitaría esa corona, es que… era tan perfecta. Eren era un rey, un rey completo. Levanto los ojos hasta su pareja.

Levi trago saliva.

¡Y con semejantes ojos verdes! Decididos, impacientes. Levi sonrió de lado. Levi en ese momento empuño la espada de Eren. Bañada en oro y rubíes, la coloco sobre la corona, sobre la cabeza de su más amada pareja. Ambos se quedaron quietos y la sala quedo completamente en silencio, aunque ya lo estaba desde antes. Pero el ambiente era tenso y expectante.

—Tu — hablo Levi con solemnidad — Eren Jäger, heredero único de la corona omega, descendiente real de la sangre fértil de este país. Hijo de Carla Jäger, la reina absuelta. Desde este momento asciendes al trono como 'Eren Jäger, Rey Ascendiente'. Ahora tu presencia es sagrada para tus súbditos, tu sangre es divina, tu descendencia es el poder, nadie podrá perturbarte jamás… y prometes proteger a tu pueblo con justicia y lealtad.

Tal como Levi lo había hecho, pero con la gracia y determinación que Eren tenia, tomo la espada con su mano derecha, enterrándola en su carne hasta que la hizo sangrar y la deslizo hasta su boca, donde pudo besar la punta, llenando sus labios con su propia sangre, mirando a Levi mientras lo hacía. La beso.

—Lo prometo.

Llevo su mano hasta la empuñadura, de la espada y la tomo, reclamándola como suya, llenándose dignamente del poder que merecía, Eren se levantó y Levi retrocedió, admirando lo solemne y grácil de su pareja, que ya había metido la espada sobre la vaina. Que ya miraba fijamente a todos sus súbditos presentes, que tenía la mano empapada en sangre, la perfecta corona sobre su cabeza y los ojos completamente decididos. Levi se sintió tan opacado, con semejante estrella a su lado.

—Eren Jäger, el Rey Ascendiente.

Después de eso todos los invitados se levantaron y aplaudieron, algunos lanzaban rosas al aire llenando el lugar de un hermoso color rojizo que bañaba las paredes, eren sonreía a todos sus amigos y acompañantes. Levi sintió los nervios recorrerle la espina dorsal. Pero antes de que Eren bajara un escalón más. Le tomo de la mano derecha, con sus guantes blancos que podían mancharse, pero solo se detuvieron en la punta de sus dedos.

La gente se quedó callada.

Eren se detuvo, presa de una ansiedad irreconocible, se giró a ver a su pareja, que le detenía sin poder bajar de los escalones.

—Eren… — murmuro Levi poniéndose de rodillas.

Eren abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿El rey de rodillas? Algo estaba pasando y él no lograba comprender que era exactamente. Mucho menos cuando Levi se quedó frente a él con una rodilla arriba y la otra sobre el piso, sujetándole con la mano enguantada, su mano ensangrentada, cuando le miraba con devoto interés en las pupilas. Eren contuvo la respiración.

—La primera vez que nos casamos, me cuesta admitirlo, pero nuestros documentos no eran los correctos. Ahora que ya somos reyes, que no hay nada que se interponga entre nosotros — Levi llevo su mano derecha hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo una delicada y preciosa caja de cristal que tenía guardada desde el inicio de la ceremonia — ¿Me harías el gran honor y privilegio de convertirte en mi esposo, mi alma gemela y mi otra mitad?

Eren no los escuchó, pero la sala entera se llenó de un montón de gemidos cortos, emocionados, suspiros expectantes, chillidos de felicidad. Mientras Eren tambaleantemente asentía y las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, dos lagrimas traicioneras de ansiedad y emoción contenida. Levi también sonrió y deslizo el anillo en el dedo de Eren. Eren lo miro, era el mismísimo anillo que Levi le había dado desde la primera vez, esta vez limpio, bañado en plata, con un hermoso diamante en la punta del tornillo y con pequeños diamantes alrededor del círculo. Levi le extendió el anillo suyo a Eren.

Eren lo tomó y asintió con mucho entusiasmo, mientras Levi se levantaba del piso y Eren le ponía a Levi su anillo, con las modificaciones dignas de un anillo de la realeza, pero con el mismo sentimiento de aquella ocasión cuando se conocieron. De aquel hermoso momento en el que Levi se lo había sacado de la bolsa como si nada.

—Acepto — dijo Eren —. Acepto, Levi.

Levi sonrió. Cuando Eren pensó que por fin podrían besarse, que ya no importaba nada. Fue arrastrado fuera de la vista de Levi, era Christa la que lo tomaba de la mano, arrastrando su manto real, con la mano aun alzada, esperando tocar a Levi, Petra estaba a su lado. Ambas lo jalaban y había ahí más personas, más de sus amigos que no logró identificar, para cuando ya estaba afuera de la sala principal. Ya no veía nada más que el piso alejándose, ni siquiera veía a sus hijos.

Esperaba que estuvieran con Hanji, o con Jean. Aunque cuidar a cinco niños podía resultarle difícil.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — pregunto Eren cuando lo encerraron en uno de los cuartos de la planta baja.

— ¿Nos lo preguntas a nosotras? — lo recrimino Christa, Eren la halagó, aun con su embarazo de casi 5 meses tenía la agilidad y la fuerza de la misma de antes.

— ¡Te vas a casar! — le contesto Isabel, que era más amiga de Levi que suya. Pero a la que le debía tanto, que la había atesorado en el centro de su corazón, pues ella había cuidado bien de su pequeño hijo Leiren.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Eren cuando le apartaron el manto real de los hombros y las sirvientas entraron a la habitación, con cajas y cosas en las manos, agitadas y atareadas como todos los que estaban adentro de la habitación.

— ¡Rápido! — grito Petra movilizándose.

Le quitaron la corona con cuidado y lo desnudaron hasta que quedó de nuevo con su ropa de fondo, Eren se sintió intimidado. Pero no tuvo tiempo siquiera de preguntarse ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué demonios? Pues ya estaban vistiéndolo nuevamente, esta vez lo vestían completamente de blanco. El pantalón pegado blanco, las botas largas y blancas, la casaca blanca con detalles en dorado, solemne y delicada, el hermoso holán que destacaba de la parte baja de su camisa y en sus mangas. En su cuello un hermoso moño de color rojizo. Sus hombreras de oro.

Su traje era blanco, era de boda.

— ¿Me voy a casar ahorita? — pregunto Eren cuando ya estaban peinándolo de nuevo.

—Nuestro rey es tonto — suspiro Ymir alzando los ojos —. Por supuesto que sí.

— ¡Lo traje! — grito Sasha alzando la voz y entrando a la habitación cargando una gigantesca caja forrada de papel plateado. — ¡Casi no llega!

—Levi nos habría asesinado… — murmuro Mina desde atrás, cargando otra caja, pero de color transparente.

—Rápido mujeres — suplico Petra — ¿Acaso no tienen piernas?

Eren estaba tan estupefacto, que solo veía a las demás hacer y deshacer. Primero abrir la caja forrada de plateado. Era una caja sencillamente enorme. Que no podía sino contener algo gigante, pero no era tan grande, cuando cinco pares de manos lo sacaron con cuidado, estirándolo y admirándolo, algo que probablemente jamás podrían usar pero que tenían el gran privilegio de tocar. De palpar. De tomarlo y colocarlo sobre de él.

Lo colocaron detrás de la frente del castaño, como el manto de una virgen que muestra su fleco, delicado y suave que cubría casi todo su cuerpo y tenía una anchura impresionante, pero el largo era simplemente desorbitante. Tenía casi cinco metros de un largo espectacular, con un bordado a la esquina, tapizado de pequeños y soberbios diamantes, decorando cada pedazo de flor, de rosales que circundaban el transparente y magnifico velo.

Tenía una pequeña mini capa que colgaba justo en la parte superior, con solo voltearla el velo también le cubriría el rostro a eren. Lo decoraría con hermosas flores, le daría el aspecto más maravilloso existente.

Encima del velo colocaron su preciosa corona de rey. Lo admiraron.

— ¡necesitas algo azul! — grito Mina acercándose con la caja de color transparente.

Fue entonces cuando vio el contenido, eran flores, una especie de flor que jamás había visto, parecían rosas, pero no lo eran, se trataba de algo muchísimo más delicado y precioso. Unas grandes y abiertas flores blancas, junto con unas pequeñísimas flores azules y unos delicados botones rojos. Como siempre su dualidad.

—También algo viejo — murmuro Petra. Pero todos sabían que darle algo viejo de su madre, probablemente no era algo muy halagüeño para el día de su boda.

— ¿Llego tarde? — pregunto Armin abriendo la puerta, admirando a Eren con una sonrisa tímida, pero el ambiente un poco tenso — Escuche que no tienen algo viejo…

—No, no tengo — sonrió Eren casi sin preocuparse.

—No necesitas algo viejo — le dijo Armin poniendo su mano en el rostro —, porque comienzas una nueva y hermosa vida, no hay nada en el pasado que vaya a repetirse. Lo único viejo que debes conservar ahora, es a Christa, tus hermanas, Petra, Hanji y a mí. Somos lo único que conservas de aquella vida antes de que conocieras a Levi ¿verdad?

—Absolutamente — sonrió Eren sintiendo la ligereza del ambiente plasmársele de nuevo —. Gracias amigo.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, Eren — sonrió Armin y se dieron un gran abrazo, muy fuerte — ¡Pero que tonto, mira que se te hace tarde, no debes hacer esperar al novio!

Rápidamente tomaron a Eren de las manos, en ese momento se dio cuenta que todas las personas que lo estaban ayudando vestían del mismo color, unas hermosas tonalidades azuladas, que estas personas serían sus acompañantes en la ceremonia. Todos, hasta Armin traían encima el color azul celeste. Eran perfectos y le acompañaban ahora, hasta el mismo quiosco en el que su hermana se había casado unos meses atrás.

Eren miro que todos los invitados ya estaban sentados en las sillas de color rojo, en el hermoso quiosco que había sido decorado de una forma esplendida, se sorprendió de no haberse dado cuenta de esto antes. Había flores por todos lados, en el piso en cada silla, en cada pedazo de tela que caía y danzaba de las columnas del quiosco. Que había lámparas de luz flotantes, aunque era pleno día, daban el aspecto de estar en las nubes, de que las estrellas nos habían alcanzado. Había luces que iluminaban, pequeñas cascadas de focos que daban aspecto de luciérnagas en pleno día, un poco oscurecido por la gasa que colgaba desde el quiosco y se extendía hasta la entrada principal, como caminos de gasa que ocultaban el lugar de los rayos del sol.

Era perfecto.

La música resonaba ya tan pronto como lo habían dejado en la puerta y toda su compañía había corrido hasta la parte de enfrente del salón, en las sillas principales, que lo veían todas desde el lado derecho, mientras que los de Levi, vestidos de sutil negro y decoraciones rojas estaban en el lado izquierdo. Mike, Erwin, Reiner, Jean, Farlan, incluso Berthold y Marco. También Hanji con un vestido sensual y rojo y sus dos hijos pequeños de las manos, asombrados y asustados, porque no sabían que estaba pasando.

Levi estaba esperándole en medio del pasillo, con un precioso traje blanco, muy similar al suyo, que remarcaba su hermosa figura, con su corona de zafiros, con una sonrisa ladeada y con el cabello preciosamente peinado. Con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando al castaño.

Eren comenzó a caminar. Todos estaban de pie, la música sonaba. Se iba a casar, esta vez era enserio. Esta vez era real, era en el palacio, era completamente oficial. No a escondidas. No había nadie que se interpusiera, no había absolutamente nada que temer, ahora eran los reyes, no había nadie por encima de ellos.

Antes de llegar al final, Eren miro a Leiren, tenía tomado de la mano a su pequeño y durmiente hermano. Eren sonrió. Y miro a Levi, ahí estaba el padre que iba a casarlos, pero no podía apartar sus ojos de los de su pareja, no quería ver nada más que a él, no quería y no podía, simplemente, los ojos grises y hermosos de su hermoso alfa lo atraían imposiblemente.

Levi se mordía los labios cuando tuvo la belleza de su omega enfrente, quería deshacerse del ramo y tomarle de las manos, esperar pacientemente no era su estilo. Solo quería arrebatar cada grano de vida de los labios de su pareja, deshacerse de la ropa, amarse hasta que no pudieran más. Sin embargo, se limitó a escuchar a medias, mientras él y Eren se miraban sin perderse de vista ni un solo segundo.

—Ahora majestades, realicen los votos — pidió el sacerdote después de una eternidad.

Entonces Levi por fin, tomo las manos de Eren, con mucha suplica y necesidad, con adrenalina. Las apretó entre las suyas y como ya tenían los anillos puestos, ahora solo debía hablar. Tenía que decirle todo aquello que quería decirle.

—Eren, me entrego a ti en este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Tu confía en mi amor porque es completamente real, prometo serte un esposo fiel y compartir y esperarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi voto, mi amor y mi corona estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas te levantaré, cuando llores te consolaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad.

Cuando termino Eren jadeo, sonrió y apretó las manos de su pareja con aun más fuerza acariciando su anillo de bodas, mirándose a los ojos sin parar, deseando poder besar a su pareja sin detenerse.

—Yo me entrego a ti, sabiendo que la magia de nuestro amor es caminar juntos, en las buenas y en la prosperidad y en la adversidad. Yo quiero ser tu compañero y que tú seas el mío todos los días de mi vida.

Y como eran improvisados, Eren bajo el rostro sonrojado. Pero Levi lo tomo de la barbilla, acercándolo hasta sus labios. Queriendo sellar el pacto. Miro al padre de reojo…

—Puede besar al novio.

Y Levi no espero un solo segundo más. Levanta el velo que cubre la cara de Eren, y desliza sus manos hasta la mejilla de Eren acercándolo hasta su rostro, deslizando sus labios con suavidad y necesidad en un ligero beso, como si fuera la primera vez que tocan sus labios, como si ansiaran sentir la necesidad, la textura, la ansiedad que los carcome cuando sus labios se juntan. Con solo tocarse un poco, ya pueden sentir que todo esto comienza de nuevo, que va a cambiar para siempre.

Sus manos se hunden en el cabello del castaño mientras juegan a presionar cada vez sus bocas más, Eren echa los brazos a los hombros de su pareja, se besan como si no hubiera un mañana, se muerden y el dolor es dulce y suave, lamen la pequeña entrada de la boca. Deslizan la lengua como si la cavidad contraria les perteneciese, como si todo en el cuerpo del otro, fuera incluso más suyo que de los otros mismos. El beso truena, las palmas truenan. Los aplausos les llueven.

Los sirvientes ya han comenzado a quitar todo, porque ahora viene la fiesta. Porque ahora habrá mesas, hermosas carpas de seda, candelabros y velas. Pero ellos se siguen besando, se atraen como la magnética de un imán. Como el océano a los peces, como el sol a la tierra. Como el fuego a consumir todo lo que tiene a su paso, como algo que no puede detenerse.

Se separan, se miran a los ojos juntando las frentes.

—Eres mi otra mitad — murmura Eren, sonrojado, con los labios deshechos de amor.

—Eres mi alma gemela — le contesta Levi.

Y la fiesta comienza.

0—0—0—0

La fiesta termino, muchas horas después. Armin se fue temprano porque los trillizos eran difíciles de cuidar, y porque ahora que tenía dos meses de embarazo, se cansaba fácilmente, aunque Jean lo ayudaba con los bebes, y aun así se daban el tiempo de bailar. También Christa, pues estaba pronta a dar a luz y ya no aguantaba sus zapatillas, ni aunque Ymir la cargara hasta el centro de la pista de baile.

Pero, todos se habían quedado para celebrar el cumpleaños número uno del pequeño Leiren, que estaba increíblemente feliz de que su fiesta fuera tan gigantesca, una coronación, una boda y un cumpleaños. Y había partido el pastel de su ami y de su papa. Estaba feliz, su hermanito estaba feliz y tenía muchísimos juguetes nuevos con los que jugar, simplemente juguetes que podía compartir con su pequeño hermano.

Hoy había descubierto que él y el pequeñito se llevaban demasiado bien. Aunque le gustaba dormir bastante. Pero, lo entendía porque cuando ya estaba todo muy oscuro y él estaba sentadito con sus crayolas en la mesa de sus papis, mientras su tía Hanji bailaba con Petra una canción muy lenta y Slevy estaba dormido sobre una mecedora a su lado, también se sintió cansado.

Miro a sus papas, al centro de la pista de baile, abrazados, sonriéndose. Muy felices. No quería interrumpirlos para decirles que él y su hermanito ya estaban muy cansados y que querían irse a dormir lo más pronto posible. Ya no estaba Arumi, ni los otros tres Arumi. No había nadie cerca que pudiera darle una mano.

Todas sus tías estaban ocupadas, bailando felizmente, canciones lentas y románticas.

Leiren tomo a Slevy y comenzó a jalar la mecedora con toda su fuerza, si no podían llevarlo a dormir, el llevaría a su hermanito por sí solo. No había razones para preocuparse, él podía hacerse cargo de su hermanito, él podía enseñarle a ser más amigable. En esas estaba cuando su tía Mina apareció en medio de la pista, viendo como el pequeño arrastraba la mecedora.

— ¿A dónde vas alteza? — le pregunto Mina levantándolo hasta sus brazos — ¿Vas a dormir? ¿Ya estás cansado?

—Vamos a dormirnos. — explico Leiren asintiendo.

Entonces Mina se giró a ver a la pareja de recién casados, estaban ocupados, mirándose fijamente a los ojos y sintiendo la suavidad de sus manos. Levanto la mirada cansada y se llevó a las dos criaturas, que se despidieron de sus padres con las manitas, aunque estos no los vieron. Mina se encargó de llevarlos hasta sus habitaciones y meterlos en las cunas, arreglarlos y arroparlos. Cuidarlos como se debía. Dejarlos profundamente dormidos y suspirando.

Después regreso a la fiesta.

La fiesta se terminó cuando Levi tenía a Eren cargando en los brazos y se sonreían, la cantidad de invitados ya era tan pequeña e íntima, la oscuridad los bañaba, aunque las hermosas luces alumbraban. Lejos estaban sentados Mike y Erwin, tomándose de la mano por debajo de la mesa, charlando con armonía.

Petra y Hanji estaban bailando, una suave melodía, sonriéndose con complicidad. Riendo de bromas tontas y acariciando la pista de baile, mientras la pareja principal se retiraba. Mientras Connie y Sasha iban a buscar comida que hubiese sobrado, aunque por alguna razón Sasha caminaba más lentamente, tal vez porque no sabía que dentro de un par de meses se enteraría de que esperaba un lindo niño beta.

En otra de las mesas estaban sentados, Farlan e Isabel, platicaban de cosas sin importancias, comían un poco de pastel de la fiesta, y accidentalmente se habían tocado los nudillos, apartándose rápidamente con un gran sonrojo sobre todo el rostro. El corazón palpitando rápidamente, luego se miraron de nuevo y se rieron de su actitud. Aunque sabían que se sentían atraídos… muy íntimamente el uno por el otro.

Reiner y Berthold, jugaban a las vueltas, aunque Reiner insistía que debían parar porque, Berthold estaba en su primer mes de embarazo y no quería ningún accidente. Berthold le sonreía con timidez y asentía para tomar sus abrigos y partir también, a su nuevo y único hogar, donde comenzarían con la crianza de sus futuros gemelos.

Mina estaba parada a un lado de Marco, sin saber bien porque los dos omegas habían iniciado una bonita amistad, tal vez esperando que un día también llegara su pareja. Su único y verdadero amor, en esas estaban cuando la vieron, como un espectro, mirándoles. Los dos la miraron y se acercaron. Traía una chaqueta negra sencilla, mostrando que quería pasar desapercibida.

—Mikasa…. — la saludo Mina — ¿Por qué no viniste a la fiesta?

—Lo lamento — dijo la pelinegra —. Pero, no se preocupen. No quiero importunar, solo vengo a traer esto. ¿podrías dárselo a mi hermano?

—Por supuesto — asintió Mina — ¿No pasas a saludar?

—No, ya me voy.

— ¿Cómo esta Annie? — pregunto Marco con sutileza

—Está bien — admitió Mikasa —, estamos bien. No se preocupen, tendrán noticias de nosotras.

—Cuídense mucho — pidió Mina —. Recuerda que son bienvenidas aquí.

Mikasa asintió y salió de la vista de aquellos dos pelinegros, se alejo por el jardín hasta que debió salir por la puerta principal del palacio, después caminaría por toda la ciudad hasta llegar a un auto, donde partiría a su lugar, a algún lugar alejado, donde había comenzado una nueva vida con su pareja destinada. Mina apretó el paquete, que seguramente era un regalo para Eren, y junto con Marco salieron de la fiesta.

0—0—0—0

Eren entro en celo tan pronto como llego a la habitación, la música de escuchaba lejana. Levi lo besaba en la boca y le arrancaba la ropa con fuerza, lo quería desnudo y lo quería suyo. Lo quería ya. No podía esperar para tenerlo, no quería esperar ni un solo segundo más, y no lo hizo. Incluso termino por deshacerse de la corona de la cabeza de Eren.

—Mi corona…. — jadeo Eren.

—Al diablo con la corona — dijo Levi callándolo con sus propios labios —, te daré mil coronas, te daré millones de coronas. Todas las coronas del mundo serán para ti.

Los bebes dormían en la misma habitación, los dos estaban desnudos, la boda terminaba, la fiesta, todo se terminaba. Menos este ciclo de besos y de caricias que acababa de comenzar, por fin después de tanto tiempo: tener relaciones con un celo en forma, con Eren rozando sus caderas contra la entrepierna de Levi. Con Levi ansioso por anudarle encima, a aquel que tanto amaba y adoraba. Que amaba más que a nada en el planeta entero.

—Eres mi rey — dijo Levi metiéndola en el resbaladizo agujero — Te pertenezco en cuerpo y en alma.

Eren gimió cuando lo sintió adentro, tan rápido ya… tan hermosamente, tan bien que encajaban ellos dos. Como nadie quizá encajaría con alguien más en toda su vida.

—Tu puedes mátame, tu puedes dejarme. Pero sabes que jamás en la vida podré dejarte de amar…

Los labios de Levi llegaron hasta su boca, clavándose en sus labios, invadiendo con su lengua, sintiendo el placer y la necesidad instintiva de amarse y procrear, de terminar con una cantidad mayúscula de hijos, producto de su unión. Producto del celo, del olor que Eren desprendía, embriagante, completamente absorbente. Como una droga.

—Eres mi alma gemela. — sonrió Eren con las embestidas.

Levi tomo sus manos entre las suyas y metió el mentón entre su cabeza.

—Dos partes de un todo. Mi amor, mi rey.

—Mi rey, mi vida. Mi todo.

Terminaron juntos en un suave y delicioso orgasmo, digno de una luna de miel, de una noche de bodas, de una coronación, de una celebración de infante. Digna del amor que los dos se tenían. Por encima de cualquier cosa, para siempre y por siempre. Porque su necesidad de estar juntos y amarse era mucho más grande, que cualquier guerra, que cualquier mentalidad errónea, que cualquier mundo en el que las personas que se amen…. No puedan estar juntas.

Eran mucho más grandes que eso.

 **Es suficiente para este trotamundos ver lo lejos que hemos llegado…**

… **es suficiente para hacer a reyes y vagabundos….**

… **creer en lo mejor.**

* * *

N/A: ¡No puedo creerlo! El final, enserio. Debo admitir que me gustó muchísimo más de lo que pensé que me gustaría y que me pasé de palabras. Estoy muy emocionada, de verdad espero que les guste muchísimo y les agradezco por haber seguido el camino de este fic durante todo el tiempo, aun habrá un par de extras más, que espero que les gusten bastante. Aunque yo estoy conforme con este final.

¡Gracias por seguir la historia! ¡Es mi primer omegaverse y probablemente sea el único! Así que gracias por leerlo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, la angustia, la perdida, el dolor, pero sobre todo el amor.

Esto es para ustedes chicas.

¡Lo hemos logrado!

Con mucho amor, Magi.

Estas notas son opcionales: Rey Regente es aquel que lleva el control absoluto del reino, dirige, protege, proporciona, construye y decide. Mientras que el Rey Ascendiente es su dual, al que todos siguen, el que complace al pueblo, al que sirven y sirve, aprecian y obedecen.

Subiré fotos referenciales a mi Facebook, Magi Allie por si quieren verlas.

—Reviews—

Ochibi: Gracias por leer y dejar review, espero que te gustara. Todos estábamos preocupados por el pequeño bebé, pero gracias a Dios todo salió bien, es un bebe muy lindo, chillón y dormilón.

Nanao: ¡Qué bueno que te gusto! Es verdad el capítulo pasado fue un tornado de emociones, preocupación, ansiedad y amor. Este fue una completa conclusión que espero resulte de tu agrado, ya que este es el final completo. Espero que lo disfrutes y te agradezco por seguir la historia y tomar el tiempo de dejarme un review. ¡Gracias!

¡Esperen los extras!


End file.
